One Note At A Time
by Anime no Akuma
Summary: Her name was Ristukera Arya. She was a tool for her parents to make money. Now in the race to become a full-fledged Idol, the teen's passion was already dead and buried, and her dreams had already turned to ashes. She didn't care, though. If money was what her parents wanted, then money she'd bring them. Simple as that. Or at least, that's what she thought until she met them.
1. Prologue

**So, this is yet another story, this time of Uta No Prince-Sama! I'm not exactly a big fan of harem-anime like these, but I liked the story behind. When you forget about the romantical drama, it's a realyl good anime. And it gives me a good laugh too.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

A young girl gazed at the gigantic building standing before her in wonder. For many years, she had dreamed of this moment, of this opportunity.

And yet…

The teen let out an heavy sigh. No matter the foolish dreams, she wanted to be anywhere but here. If, younger, she would have been excited to join the famous music school, she was now older and knew better than anything that if she was there today, it wasn't because of her voice or choices. No, the decision had been made by her parents.

Now, now. Many would think that having your family backing you up on the whole prospect would be a great thing, right? However, the girl's parents weren't your usual. They didn't care about passion, or talent, or family. All they cared about was money and how much their next move would bring into their bank accounts.

Her father was Ritsukera Sazame. Brilliant businessman, head of the Ritsukera Talent Agency and with more studios than he could count, he was however centralized in Europe and America. Now trying to take over Asia as well, he found himself facing a wall, what with Shining and Raging Entertainments blocking the way. However, if the man was one thing, it was stubborn. Or obsessed, depending on how people saw it.

Her mother was Miranda Cruz, a famous French mannequin and actress. She spoke French, English, Japanese, Italian, Spanish and even some Portuguese. Travelling a lot around the world for shoots and movies, she was a beautiful woman, and knew it well. However, as charming and intelligent as she was, the lady was equal in arrogance and cold as the ice composing her heart.

And there she was, her, daughter of two celebrities: Arya. Living in France up until now, she had been taught well by her parents. She spoke French, English, and was well-forced to learn Japanese. She played drums and _could_ play piano. She had etiquette lessons that she didn't care to attend, and learned how to take care of her appearance, not that she made any effort. She also was taught the importance of words, of silence and of time, for each meant, in one way or another, money.

Arya felt sick.

Her parents wouldn't have even blinked her way if it hadn't been for her error nine years ago. Desperate for some kind of attention, she threw herself in the musical business, eager for acknowledgement and craving the love she needed as a child.

 _What a sick twist of fate,_ she scoffed internally.

She made a mistake, that day, the biggest of her life that would later come and bite her in the ass. She showed them, nine years ago. She made the mistake of showing them that _she had talent_.

She wasn't anything to them, not even a person. All they saw was her voice and the money it'd bring them later on, the opportunities that would present themselves if they exploited said talent to it's maximum.

 _More, more, more! Always more! Never settle for what you have, for there always will be more to gain!_

At first, it was a desperate plea for attention and tenderness. Then, her passion for music grew exponentially. She loved singing. She loved playing music. She loved writing too.

But soon, soon enough, this love burned out like a spark of fire under the rain. Her parents pushed and pulled and stretched the passion until nothing but disembodied strings were left. She was a puppet, a tool. She easily understood that.

Shaking her head, the want-to-be Idol started heading for her class. Now sixteen years old, Arya reached that time in life where questions popped in more frequently than answers.

She knew what she _really_ wanted: She wanted to become an Idol. She wanted for the people to listen to her music and know that they aren't alone. She wanted everyone to find a friend in the notes just like she had before, and still did. She wanted to change the world for the better, at her pace and in her own way. She wanted to make them happy, to make them feel better, to touch their hearts and dry their tears.

In a way, she wanted to change her parents too, to make them see that there was more to life than money or expensive food or silk clothes or brand new cars.

However, her deepest fear had a stronger grip on her soul than her childish dreams. She was afraid to be alone, to have no one in the world to turn too. She wasn't a people-person, to be honest, always nervous when first meeting someone, but she feared loneliness more of all. So, she grasped to the last strands of their _wonderful_ family, fearing that a day would come when they wouldn't need her anymore and would throw her away.

Sure, it hurt. However, she also knew something extremely important: they were all she had. Friends… she hadn't been lucky on that side of the story. When alone, she had music, of course, and she once had _that_ person too. However, _that_ person left five years sooner, leaving her trapped in her parent's web.

She couldn't bring herself to feel sad for herself, though.

No matter how she wanted to hate them, despise them, she couldn't find the will to move from her position. More of all things, she wanted to be with someone, to be useful to them and make them happy, even if it meant throwing her own smiles away.

 _And if I have to become a tool for my parents, then so be it,_ she smiled grimly, shifting her bag on her shoulder. _They need me. That's all that matters._

Now, let's be clear about something: Arya wasn't unhappy. For all their coldness, her parents never laid an hand on her or came close to even slapping her. They merely settled for icy stares and scoffs when disappointed, and forced her to stay in her room for a few hours when angry. Not that they were nice either, that is. Her mother was the worst of the two, always badmouthing the daughter for her lack of skill, of intelligence, of grace, of beauty, of-of-of…

But Arya didn't care about that.

 _They need me_ , she repeated to herself like a mantra. _That's all that matters._

She snapped out of her waltz down memory lane when she reached her classroom and, hesitation settling in dull resignation, she entered.

 _That's all that matters._

Her name was Ristukera Arya. She was a tool for her parents to make money. Now in the race to become a full-fledged Idol, the teen's passion was already dead and buried, and her dreams had already turned to ashes.

But she'd pull through. She didn't care how. If money was what her parents wanted, then money she'd bring them.

 _Simple as that._

* * *

 **So, her character might seem a little weird as of now but don't worry! All secrets and mysteries will clear up in the following chapters! It all makes sense, and I've already wraped up the first season too, if you really want to know. Oh, and she's not going to end up with any members of STARISH. She will have a friendship bond or a sibling-like bond, depending on which one it is.**

 **The pairing has also been decided, but I won't say which it is for now.**

 **If anyone has any question, I'll be glad to answer!**

 **Also, please, no flames. I'll accept positive and constructive** **criticism, and even negative ones if they're not insulting, but I won't tolerate dowright bashing. My character might not be the best or somewhat Mary-Sue (I don't know, I don't believe she is but whatever), my writing might not be the best around and the story might just not be to your liking, but I can assure you that I'm doing my best. Also, English isn't my first language, so be gentle.**

 **Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Since I already have two followers -if they really read this, I don't know, but** **whatever- and I'm bored, here's the first chapter.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entering Saotome Academy

.

.

I sat by a window, waiting for the class to start. As other students filled the empty desks, I couldn't help but think how it'd be nice to make some friends here while I was at it. However, I'm not a people-person. Anxious to meet new people, making the first step always seemed like jumping a canyon full of lava as pointy-rocks waited for me at the bottom.

 _Scratch that,_ I bit my lower lip when a group farther away started making a ruckus. _I'd rather take the canyon._

Once I knew someone, I acted natural. It was easy to be normal. It was just the first impression that I always managed to mess up one way or another. I was confident by nature, but _God_ , I couldn't do this alone.

However, I found myself forgetting my initial awkwardness somehow when I heard all the other students whispering around.

"Noisy, aren't they?"

"Yeah, chatting away like that…"

"Really don't care about the situation…"

"How annoying…"

I was tolerant for a lot of things, but there were many I disliked more of all. One of those things were mindless people, like those who seemed to make up the entire population of my class. Rumors always irked me, and the people propagating them even more.

 _I mean, don't they have better to do?!_

There was a snap of fingers, and the curtains suddenly fell down, startling me. My eyes drawn ahead as color spots danced on the ceiling, I was the first to spot a mass of pink hair.

"Good morning everyone!"

 _Must be our teacher,_ I hummed, sitting more comfortably. _I saw her somewhere before… or him? I'll just say him…_

"Okay, okay, everyone take your seats!"

Excited squeals were heard all around, and I was tempted to shot back to them their whispers from sooner.

"I'm the very picture of a maiden, Tsukimiya Ringo!" he presented himself cheerfully. "I'll be in charge of the A-Class. Call me Ringo-sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

 _Gosh, too much energy,_ I already felt sleepy just watching him.

"HEY!? That's a man!?"

All eyes turned to the source of the exclamation as the teacher slammed his hands against the desk of the now frightened girl.

"You haven't heard of Tsukimiya Ringo?" he loomed closer with a gloom aura. "You need impact to be a hit on TV! Isn't that common sense?"

 _Only true,_ I couldn't help but agree.

The Idol then went back to the front of the class.

"You are the top 0,5% that passed the exam entrance. So, welcome! To Saotome Academy! As you all know very well, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to cultivating Idols, and Composers who write songs for them. Our facilities and environment are also fabulous! Every single homeroom teacher here is a working Idol! All of the other teachers are famous, first rate poets and composers. If you distinguish yourself, you may just be in for a major debut! So, with that in mind, I hope you're all raring to go! I look forward to working with you this year!"

 _As long as I don't have to dance. I swear to God, my feet are out to kill me._

* * *

Soon enough, we were allowed to leave for the rest of the day, so that we'd be able to settle down in our dorms and get familiar with our surroundings. I had been nodding off for the rest of the introduction, only waking up when everyone got up to go.

Grabbing my bag, I was however stopped by my new teacher.

"Arya-chan, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh?" I blinked. "Sure. Oh, if it's about sleeping during class, I'm really sorry, it always happens and-"

"No, no, it's not that at all!" he assured with a short laugh. "I only wanted to tell you that, as asked, your name haven't been delivered in the school's records"

"Oh, right" I now recalled my parent's demand weeks sooner. "Geez, so much for appearances… what a drag…"

"Lazy much, Arya-chan?" teased Ringo-sensei.

"I'm not lazy, I only spare my energy" I shrugged.

That made the teacher laugh, who then shooed me away.

"And try not to sleep in class anymore, all right?" he called after me as I turned a corner.

 _As if,_ I rolled her eyes. _It's not like I control it anyway. Now, for unpacking…_

At the same time, my stomach growled rather loudly.

 _Okay. Food first, unpacking second._

* * *

The place was huge, to say the least. I cringed a little when I saw how many people were already eating there. I'm not scared of people, way far from that, but they were all so _loud…_

Grabbing the pink card in my bag that'd allow me to buy some much needed food, I then got in one of the lines. However, as I waited my turn, I was roughly shoved aside and lost my balance. Arms spread, ready to catch my fall, I however found my movement cut off when someone else grabbed me before I could hit the floor.

Surprised, I raised my eyes at my mysterious knight in shining armor –note the sarcasm-, and found myself staring into two ocean orbs.

 _His eyes are so pretty!_

I was weak for loads of things. One of these was pretty eyes. Don't ask me why, I won't be able to tell. I just like pretty eyes. Unusual, some would call them. Weird or freaks, others would say. But me? I just found them really cool.

"Are you alright?" the blond boy asked me kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied with a small smile, getting out of his hold. "Thanks for the help"

"No problem" he assured. "I'm Kurusu Syo"

"I'm Arya" I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you"

He nodded, before glancing behind me and a scowl settled on his features. Curious, I turned around, only to see an aggressive mob of fangirls surrounding a boy way too tall for my taste with long hair and a flirty smile addressed to all and none at the same time.

 _God, why do I feel like we won't get along?_

"Oi, Ren!" called Syo, still next to me.

"Chibi-chan?" he replied, glancing our way.

 _Wait, if Syo's a chibi, then what the hell am I!? Damn tall people…_

"Stop calling me that! And be more careful with your fangirls, would you? Nearly got this one hurt!" he jabbed his thumb at me.

"Oi, I'm not a-"

But before I could finish my protest, the Jinguji flirt arrived right in front me, waving a flower in my face close enough that I'd be able to eat the petals.

 _Gah! Out of my bubble, creep!_

"I don't think we've met before" he raised an eyebrow, taking my hand for a _baisemain_. "I'd remember such a pretty lady. What would your name be, little lamb?"

 _Ew, ew, gross, ew, ew, ew-_

"First, don't call me that" I snapped, pulling away. "Seriously, you sound like some sort of closet pervert. Second of all, I am no fangirl of yours. I've got my pride, thank you very much. Third, stay out my bubble. Seriously. _Out._ And fourth, just… keep your rabid fangirls on a leash, would you?"

Now annoyed, I didn't even wait for him or the Syo dude to react, spinning on my heels and walking out as if I owned the place, my chin held high. It's only once I was far enough from the cafeteria that I realized I had forgotten to get something to eat. My stomach grumbled louder, and I huffed.

 _So much for a cool departure._

For a moment, the idea of going back crossed my mind, but I quickly shoved it away. No way was I facing that creep again.

 _As said sooner, I've got my pride, thank you very much._

* * *

"Done!"

Placing my hands on my hips, I gazed at my now settled room. The walls, to my demand, had been painted in black. Posters and music sheets were plastered near the window, my plain bed in the right corner and my drum set in the left. A mattress had been placed on the windowsill along with some big pillows. My desk was set near the door, my bookshelves full of… well, books and notebooks of all kinds to its left, and even my bathroom was done.

However, there was still a gigantic space left.

 _Maa, I'll buy a couch or something._

To put things simply, the girl who was supposed to be my roommate fell ill or something like that and was forced to drop out at the last minute, therefore ending the academy before it started, with me having the whole room to myself. It kind of upset me, because it meant one less chance to make a friend –I will _not_ pass this whole year alone, damn it!- but, on the other side, I was glad.

Not that she was ill, of course. I'm not _that_ heartless.

However, having the room to myself meant a few good things, the first being that I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of two strangers living together. There was also the point where I wouldn't have to worry about disturbing someone with my drums. The walls being soundproof like all other rooms, it also worked the other way around: I'd still have my peace and quiet. Being alone also meant that I wouldn't have to worry about someone reading the notebooks on the shelves. These contained many, many things. Some important, some less important, lyrics, music compositions, journal entries, pictures I took, some messages left by _that_ person… It meant a lot to me, little pieces of myself scattered on the blank pages. I couldn't bear the thought of someone, a perfect stranger at that, reading them.

 _Never again._

Passing on, another good point of having the dorm to myself was that I could fully be myself. No need to care about appearances –not that I cared much before, but hell- _which_ meant: chocolate, anime and baggy clothes!

Plus, now that I thought about it, I never was good with befriending girls. I always found them too self-centered, superficial or gossipers, all things I really hated. But then, they didn't like me much either. The ones I knew used to call me a snob, a freak and one even started the rumor that I drugged myself each night.

 _Yeah, girls and I really aren't meant to be BFFs._

But now, I felt a little better at the idea of living alone. There were more advantages than downsides and, no matter what, complaining about my situation now wouldn't change it. I'd do with what I had, and that was that.

* * *

Night came rather quickly, but it might have been because I spent the entire afternoon reading against the window. I had gotten something to eat sooner, passing by the store despite the utter desire to do nothing, the need of food greater than my lack of resolve, and now? I was ready to explore.

Another great thing about being myself in my room was that I _really_ could be myself. Otherwise said, I didn't have to hide some of my quirks. The one I was really worried my roommate would notice wasn't easy to conceal but living alone meant one more worry out of my head.

To be blunt, I was suffering from Chronic Insomnia.

I never told anyone. It started slowly, when the stress put on my body and mind by my parents became to much. However, at that time, I still had _that_ person by my side, so I just had to crawl in his bed and I'd be able to get some more sleep. However, after the… _incident,_ five years ago, it only got worse. Now, I barely slept five hours each night, but I didn't mind. It allowed me a certain freedom that I was glad to enjoy to its maximum.

That was the main reason why I was that sleepy during the day. Honestly, I could fall asleep anywhere, anytime, but I usually was careful to keep it in check, not wanting others to take advantage of it.

 _Never again._

I learned to just deal with it and it's now another part of my life. It didn't interfered with my studies or abilities, I had the great advantage of not having sore muscles, and I learned to keep control of my emotions fairly well, so my crankiness wasn't normally discovered. I also think I can consider myself lucky, considering the fact that, unlike most of the cases registered before, I didn't suffer from hallucinations or double-vision.

In the end, it wasn't that bad. I just didn't sleep as much as others.

 _Meh, sue me._

Plus, it gave me more time. And time, as I learned very young, was money.

 _Money, money, money_ , I rolled my eyes. _Guess that's a lesson I won't get rid of easily._

But, coming back to the main topic, I was insomniac. So, not wanting to just waste my time trying to get some shut-eye that won't ever come, I used nighttime to work on my songs or, in certain situations, explore. Since no one was around, I could roam around without a care in the world, in the perfect silence that the night ensured.

Wanting to see the school's ground and take some pictures, I grabbed my headphones, a pencil, my current notebook and my Ipod before opening my window and sneaking outside. I was on the second floor, which was kind of high, but I used the ivy on the wall to get on the ground safely.

Then, I started blasting _"Our Path Goes On"_ by _Heart of Crows in my ears_ , before heading for my little tour. The air of the night was cool against my skin, but it was still hot outside, which created a nice balance. Humming the soft tune under my breath, I easily spotted a good area for writing.

Reaching the white kiosk near the gigantic pond, I sat on the edge and took a quick picture of the beautiful view, before taking out my notebook and pencil. Then, I realized I had forgotten a light. Scowling but too comfortable to go back yet, I simply put them back in my bag and closed my eyes, listening to the music in my ears.

 _Heart Of Crows_ was, without a doubt, one of the greatest group I had ever heard. They worked for my father's agency, so I saw them from afar a couple of times before, but I never met them in person. When I was younger and still unaware of what lied ahead of me, I had dreamed of graduating as an Idol from Saotome Academy, and later sing with them the songs _that_ person wrote.

 _Naïve._

Something suddenly jumped on me. Letting out a yelp, I wailed my arms around a few times before managing to regain my balance. Then, looking at my lap, it took me a few seconds to realize that it was an animal. Or a black cat, more precisely. He –I could tell it was a male- stared up at me with two turquoise orbs practically glowing in the dark.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little one?" I grinned, taking off my headphones to pet his head. "You scared the crap out of me, didn't you?"

As if apologizing, he licked my fingers.

"You're soft too" I remarked. "Do you have an owner?"

This time, he stared at me with a 'why-the-hell-are-you-talking-to-a-cat-?' expression, making me laugh.

"Don't look at me like that" I scratched his ears. "I'm not insane, promise! But sometimes, I think animals are way more intelligent than humans. Don't you think so too?"

He mewled, as if answering my question.

"Aw, you're a bright kitty, aren't ya?" I cooed. "And you don't have a collar either… hey, you're welcome to stay with me if you want too. It's kind of lonely in my room, I wouldn't mind the company"

He settled more comfortably against my stomach, and I kept on petting his head. I had such a soft spot for cats… or all animals, really. But cats were a plus.

"I wish I was a cat…" I muttered. "Not having to care about anything other than lazing my days off and live the grand life… not that I don't already, but at least I wouldn't have my parents nagging at me. Money this, money that… that's their favorite word"

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking back at everything that had led me here today.

"I love singing" I admitted to the cat. "But when I think about why I'll sing when I become an Idol… it just makes me loose any will, you know? I'm forced to choose between my passion or my family, how twisted is that?"

But of course, he didn't answer. He was still a cat, after all.

* * *

After a few more minutes, he suddenly jumped from my lap and disappeared into the night. I stared for a few seconds, before sighing.

 _There goes my potential roommate._

But I didn't move. Not yet. It was still calm, still peaceful, and so relaxing… Footsteps echoed in the darkness, and I instantly sank farther in the shadows of the kiosk, not wanting to have to make awkward conversation.

 _I'll make friends tomorrow. Sue me for procrastinating at eleven PM._

I still glanced at the intruder, hoping he or she would go away soon, and found one of the girls of my class in her pajamas, picking up what looked like a handkerchief. At the same time, the cat from sooner jumped once more on my lap. I blinked at his sudden appearance, a little stunned.

"What, brought a friend for a sleepover?" I drawled quietly.

Before the animal could react at my question, the bushes near my hideout shook, letting pass yet another student.

 _Fuck, they keep popping up like damn mushrooms…_

The guy, completely oblivious to my or the girl's presence, kneeled next to the pond. Now curious, but not wanting to come out, I watched as the girl's eyes widened and she started approaching with a slow pace, as if the guy was a scared rabbit.

 _Real smooth. Go get him, tiger!_

At the same time, he finally seemed to notice her, for her turned his head to her. Instantly, she stopped moving and I swear, her burning cheeks were visible despite the darkness.

"A-ano, I'm a fan…" she stammered out, not even looking at him. "I-I never would've t-thought I'd be a-able to meet you h-here, Hayato-sama…"

 _Hayato? The singer? Didn't my father tried to recruit him once?_

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya" he announced blankly. "Please, don't confuse me with that shallow dullard Hayato"

"Well, ain't that awkward" I breathed out.

For only answer, the cat swatted me with his tail.

"B-but… you're really Hayato-sama, right?" she insisted.

"Oh, no! Wrong!"

A cackled resonated all around us as I bite back a surprised 'EEP' from the new voice. Then, spinning out of nowhere, Shining Saotome arrived.

"That's wrong-o!" he announced, rolling his 'R'.

"H-Headmaster, how long have you been here?" asked the girl, surprised.

"Me? I've been here all along!" he informed.

"Then you overheard everything?" she cringed, embarrassed.

"You could say that" he confirmed. "He is not Hayato! He is Hayato's younger twin brother… Ichinose Tokiya!"

 _I call bullshit!_

"Younger twin brother…?" repeated the girl. "Certainly, his voice is different, but… he has the same pitch as Hayato-sama…"

 _Geez, fangirl much?_

"That's because they're identical twins!" countered the Director, still dancing around. "Nothin unusual about that, is there?"

 _Double bullshit!_

"It's a pain…" remarked blankly Ichinose. "Being mistaken for that frivolous idol"

"Hayato-sama is not frivolous!" instantly protested my classmate. "Besides that, he's your twin, isn't he? It's no good to talk about your brother like that!"

I blocked a snort from erupting at her naiveté. Did she truly believed this masquerade? It was so obvious! But in a way, she seemed like a very kind girl. Easy to fool, easier to break…

As if reading my thoughts, the cat bit my finger, not enough to hurt but enough to sting somewhat. Then, bringing back my attention to all that was happening, I realized that the girl had excused herself and practically ran away in shame.

"Eavesdropping is greatly frowned upon in today's society, Missssss Arya!"

I stiffened somewhat, before remembering that he had apparently been here all along, which meant he more than probably saw me coming here sooner.

So, without further ado, I picked up my things, got up from my hiding spot, the cat still in my arms, and walked to them with confidence. I had done nothing wrong, and it was too late at night for me to really care about anything anyway.

"I was here first, just so you know" I replied. "But you know what else is frowned upon? Lying"

The Ichinose dude's eyes had widened slightly at my presence, before settling back in a white mask but, at my remark, he tensed.

"I'm not-"

"Don't _lie_ " I stressed, slightly annoyed. "Listen, your business is your business, alright? I won't poke into things that doesn't concern me. I won't tell anyone, but _please_ , don't take me for a blinded idiot. I've passed enough time around people like _you_ to know when one is lying. Plus, your story doesn't adds up"

His fists tightened somewhat, but the Headmaster stepped in between the two of us with a little spun.

"Alright, alright! Miss Arya, I do believe we can trust you with this information?" he raised an eyebrow my way. "After all, Mister Ichinose Tokiya here present isn't the only one with some secrets, is he?"

I scowled a little at that remark.

"You don't have to use blackmail, Headmaster" I huffed. "I'm not one to blabber about other's secrets"

"And how can I know you won't talk?" suddenly asked Ichinose.

I hold his gaze without flinching. I didn't care what other people said, but I wouldn't allow anyone to doubt my honesty.

"You can't" I replied flatly. "I know what my word is worth. I have nothing to prove to you, or to anyone else for that matter. I won't tell on you and that's that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my room to rest for tomorrow"

I barely finished my sentence before the Director practically disappeared in the pond.

Deciding to just not question the guy's sanity, I simply waved at Ichinose, the cat still in my arms, before heading back to my room. It had been enough excitement for a day.

* * *

Once back in my room, having used the same way as I had when leaving with the cat climbing to my neck for dear life, I settled the animal on my bed.

"So, as said sooner, you're free to come and go as you want here" I announced. "As long as you don't mess with my things, we're cool, got it?"

For only answer, he purred and jumped from the bed, staring at the notebooks on the shelves.

"There's a little of everything in these" I said, stroking the binders. "You know, I love to sing, but I love to write too. But… I can't let people read them"

He raised his beautiful turquoise eyes at me, as if wondering why, and I sat on the windowsill.

"The lyrics I write… they're a part of me" I placed an hand on my heart. "When people reads them, they see the real me. Not the one of everyday, not the introvert or the freak show, but the _real_ me. If I let people read them, then I let them judge me. I couldn't care less about other's opinion of myself, but when it comes to _this_ , I just… I can't deal with it, you know? I guess I'm scared of what they'll say, of what they'll see, of what they'll understand or _won't_ understand…"

I trailed off, loosing myself in my thoughts for a moment. Then, I shook my head.

"I'll become an Idol" I announced seriously. "My parents are all I have left and… if I have to be a tool for them, then so be it. I'll graduate from Saotome Academy, maybe make some friends for the time being, then get my debut, before joining the Ritsukera Agency and become their puppet"

I let myself fall on my back and, as if trying to comfort me, the animal went to rest against my side.

 _It's not like I'm not their puppet already, anyway._

"A grand life ahead of me, eh?" I let out, feeling my eyes finally closing. "But I won't complain…"

I yawned.

"It could be worse… eh, Kuro?"

I slipped in Wonderland before the cat could answer.

* * *

 **So, I'm trying really hard not to make her a Mary-Sue. Don't worry, things will get clearer too. I'm not sure if I explained her familial situation well, but hell. Also, her reaction to meeting other people... well, it's kind of the one I have too. Meeting new people is a big no-no for me but, once passed the first impression, I just go 'fuck it' and act natural.**

 **So yeah, kind of awkward.**

 **Oh, and in case you're wondering, Arya is currently 17 years old. I don't know if I mention her age in this chapter or later chapters, it might not be the same either -I brought many modifications before posting- but for the sake of the story and the potential pairing, she needs to be at least 17.**

 **That is all. Again, any question, comments, ideas and reviews in general are welcome!**

 **Toddles!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here goes the second chapter of One Note At A Time! If none of you had guessed already, each chapter will usually be composed of one episode each.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singinger = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

How Can I Smile When I Want To Cry?

.

.

My eyes snapped open, my heart beating wildly under my chest. I had had a nightmare.

 _Again_.

However, while I knew what I was dreaming about, I couldn't remember anything of it, as if my mind kept blocking the pictures out.

 _Again_.

My sudden movement must have startled the cat, because he was wide awake and staring at me with worry in his turquoise orbs.

 _Worry? God, I truly am turning insane if I think a cat would be worried about me._

"It's fine, Kuro" I assured, petting his head. "Just a silly nightmare, don't mind me"

Then, I glanced to my alarm clock. I never bothered to turn it on, knowing I'd always wake up before it rang anyway.

"4h01, uh?"

 _Meaning I slept… more or less five hours._

Getting up, I started stretching. I never liked physical activities, seeing how it took so much energy, but what I did enjoyed was the freedom of movement my trained flexibility allowed me. My dear mother kind of forced me to learn any agility prowess she could think of –she's got a few mean ones up her sleeve, what with her primary job as a model- and despite the circumstances in which I learned to bend myself in any thinkable way, I relished in all the possibilities that came by.

 _Freedom of the body, freedom of the mind: two things extremely important for an Idol to learn and use._

After around twenty minutes of stretching, I already felt more relaxed and warmed up. Jumping in the shower, I enjoyed the hot water against my skin. Then, a towel around my body, I went back into the room. As soon as I stepped out, the cat ran under the bed, and I snorted.

"Shy much, Kuro?" I grinned. "Aren't you just the perfect gentleman?"

A weak mewl echoed, making me chuckle. Deciding to let him be, I quickly put on my uniform.

At first, the idea of a uniform repulsed me, knowing very well that most of the schools with these only allowed skirts and/or dresses to the female population. However, I learned upon searching thoroughly through the rules of Saotome Academy that there was, in fact, absolutely no rule against a girl wearing pants. Delighted was an euphemism to describe my expression when I found out.

I really can't stand dresses or skirts.

So, after putting on the pants and the blouse, I put on my choker –the only necklace that would fit with my uniform- and tied my still somewhat wet hair in a sloppy braid on the side, before eying myself in the mirror, satisfied. As said many, many times before, I wasn't one to care much for appearances. I liked to look good in public, but never went out of my way to have a perfect hairstyle or socks that matched my eyes.

 _Paying attention to these things is such a drag…_

I opened the curtains, and a few rays of sun pierced inside. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth spreading on my face, before turning back to my alarm clock.

"4h34" I muttered. "And classes start at… 9h00? If I recall, the cafeteria won't open before seven, which means I still have two hours and twenty-six minutes left…"

Kuro shot me what seemed like a deadpan look.

"I know, my mathematics skills are amazing" I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me. He fricking rolled his eyes!

 _How can a CAT roll his eyes!?_

"You're not like the other cats, are you?" I asked. "But whatever. I'll leave the window open so that you can leave if you want. Do _not_ touch my drums, got it?"

He simply stared at me. Taking that for a 'yes', I grabbed my bag, opened the window and waved goodbye, before heading outside. I had seen what the school grounds looked like at night, but I knew I could get some great pictures in the early morning. So, without wasting anymore time, I went outside.

* * *

I snatched a picture of the sun rising above the pond. It was a really great one, if I could say so myself. I wasn't a professional photographer, and I didn't intend to become one either. I just managed many good pictures because I took them at the right place at the right moment. And I liked to hang them to my walls after that.

Putting back my camera in my bag, I then glanced at my IPod's screen, putting _Heart Of Crows_ in my ears. At the same moment, my stomach rumbled.

 _Well, the cafeteria should be open now._

Still, I took my time. I didn't like wasting it, but I considered that taking a walk outside to relax before a first day wasn't such a waste.

* * *

When I reached my destination, there weren't many students, unlike yesterday. I grabbed a plate of bacon with sausages, a banana and some bread. Not a very Japanese breakfast, but I didn't really care. I was just hungry.

Sitting down at one of the numerous empty tables, I took out the book I had brought with me and started eating, reading at the same time.

After a certain amount of time –I don't keep up when I'm reading-, someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Shit!"

Surprised at the arrival of the intruder in my personal space, I straightened my spine and kind of sent my book crashing on the floor. Startled at my reaction, the guy took a step behind, wide eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, not really knowing what the hell just happened, before he chuckled and picked up the book.

 _Damn, he's got pretty red eyes._

"Sorry for startling you" he apologized, handing it back.

"Nan, don't sweat it" I shrugged it off with a sheepish smile. "It's kind of my fault. I always cut off reality when I read"

"I could see that" he teased lightly. "I'm Ittoki Otoya"

"Arya"

We shook hands, and I gestured to the empty seats in front of me.

"You can sit if you want" I proposed, putting the book back in my bag.

So he did. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I scratched the back of my head.

"So… did you need something?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"O-oh! Right!" he seemed to remember why he was there. "Actually, not really. I just remembered you were in my class and seeing how you were eating alone, well…"

I laughed as his cheeks tainted in a light pink.

"I don't mind the company" I assured. "I don't really like being alone, but I'm not exactly good with meeting new people, so it tends to get in the way of making friends"

"I see. Say, in what course are you?" he inquired in curiosity.

"Idol. What about you?"

"Same" he nodded. "Do you play an instrument?"

"Drums"

"Drums?" he repeated, surprised at my answer.

"What, I can't play drums because I'm a girl?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no! Of course not!" he instantly protested, turning as red as his hair once more.

His reaction made me laugh.

"I'm just teasing" I grinned. "I know that most people tend to think that I play piano or violin or something like that. What about you?"

Instantly, his eyes brightened even more, and I wondered for a moment if he was the incarnation of the sun itself.

"I play the guitar" he informed cheerfully.

And it went on and on like that for a while. Playing twenty-questions as we ate our breakfast, I quickly managed to get a general idea of his persona: nice, easily embarrassed, always smiling and very passionate. He was the kind of person I could easily hang out with.

 _These kind of people can't lie. He's much like the girl from yesterday. Happy-go-lucky people like him or her don't have much to care about, do they?_

"Oh? Arya-san?"

Blinking at the interpellation, I turned around to see the blond from yesterday.

"Hey" I greeted with a wave. "Err… Syo, right? My knight in shining armor?"

He smiled at that, taking another of the seats as Otoya waved to him.

"Hey, Syo-san!"

"Otoya-san, I didn't know you were friend with Arya-san" remarked the blond.

"We met this morning" I shrugged. "You two know each other?"

"We met yesterday" replied Syo.

That made us laugh a little, before I remembered what exactly had occurred the day before.

"Say, sorry about yesterday" I said. "I kind of stormed out of the place…"

"To be honest, I found it hilarious" he admitted with a grin. "Jinguji got all the girls to his feet, a few just don't care, even less manage to say 'no', but never did one just called him a closet pervert before waltzing out like _you_ did"

"He creeped me out" I shrugged. "I mean, seriously: who calls someone they just met _little lamb_? I've got chills just thinking about it, and not the good kind!"

The boys chuckled at my outrage and suddenly, Syo's eyes widened in fright. Before I could ask what was happening, a tall, blond guy jumped on the poor boy and trapped him in a choking embrace. I stared as the shorter one tried to wriggle out of the death grasp, in vain, while the other just kept cooing about how cute he was today.

"N-Natsuki! Let me go, damn it!" yelled Syo.

In the end, the newcomer did let him go. Trying to catch his breath, Syo then found himself practically dying on the table as the Natsuki dude shoved a cookie in his mouth.

 _Note to self: don't eat the cookies._

"Oh, hello!" he greeted, apparently just realizing Syo wasn't alone.

"Hello, Nat-chan!" replied Otoya with a smile.

"Err… yo"

The bespectacled eyes widened slightly – _he got pretty eyes too!-_ at me and, before I could react, I was trapped in his arms.

"Aw, you're so cute!" he exclaimed.

"Gah! Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled. "Personal space, damn it!"

I was suddenly pulled out of his embrace and found myself trapped against another chest. Choking a little, I raised my eyes to see that it was, in fact, the closet pervert. What a small world.

 _FOR REAL!?_

"Don't worry, my lady" he leaned closer to my face. "I have you now"

"Damn it, out of my fucking bubble, I said!"

Someone grabbed me by my collar before the flirt could answer, and I was finally free. This time, it was a boy –very tall too- with blue hair and a mole under his eye. He glared at Jinguji, who glared back.

"Hijirikawa"

"Jinguji"

"Hey, are you okay, Arya-san?" asked Otoya, placing an hand on my shoulder.

Gently, I pushed his hand off, not wanting to hurt his feelings but needing my space.

"I'm fine, thanks" I smiled at him. "I just don't really like it when people invade my personal space"

"Gah!" exclaimed the green-eyed one from sooner. "I'm so sorry! You were just too cute, I _had_ to hug you!"

I stared at him, before extending my hand.

"How about we start everything again? I'm Arya, nice to meet you" I presented myself.

He grabbed my hand with his owns and smiled at me.

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, Syo-chan's roommate! Nice to meet you too, Ary-chan!"

I blinked at the nickname, before opting to just roll with it. I then turned to the blue haired guy.

"Thanks for saving me from the creep-"

"Hey!"

"I'm Arya"

He stared at my extended hand for a second, before shaking it lightly.

"Hijirikawa Masato"

Finally, I turned to the flirt and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring.

"It's been twice now, Jinguji" I remarked. "Is the concept of personal space to intricate for your inferior mind or are you just plain blind and deaf?"

"So aggressive" he sighed dramatically. "Please, do not take offense, my lady. I merely wanted to know you better"

"Not interested" I snapped. "Drop the stupid nicknames, the flirty lines and the utter need to breech my bubble, and then I'll think twice before castrating you"

"Ouch" he mocked, an hand over his heart.

"Jinguji, have you lost so much decency that you cannot understand when a woman refuses your advances?" inquired coldly Hijirikawa.

 _Well, I ain't a woman, but I'll take what I can get._

The both of them glared at each other again, and I was convinced we'd past the next hour here when the bell rang, announcing that classes would start in fifteen minutes. Grabbing the bag on my chair, I then turned to Otoya, Natsuki and Syo, who just kept on watching with small smiles.

"Let's go to class together?" I proposed.

"Sure" the redhead smiled back.

"Of course!" exclaimed cheerfully the tall blond.

"I'll see you at dinner?" said Syo.

"Oh, you're in S-Class, right?" I didn't recall having him in my class. "Wow… you must be crazy talented, uh?"

"Oh, well, I'm still learning" he scratched the back of his head.

"I am too, lady" muttered a voice in my ear.

"Damn it! Get _lost_ already!" I pushed Jinguji away.

He simply laughed, before gesturing at Syo.

"Come on, Chibi-chan"

"Don't call me that!"

But they left anyway. After that, I turned to Hijirikawa.

"Want to come with us?" I asked.

He simply nodded, and we went on our way to our classroom. After a few minutes, I had engaged in a heavy conversation with Natsuki, debating whether or not cats were cuter than dogs. Otoya simply laughed along, and Masato kept quiet.

 _Making friends? Well, that's one thing done. Guess I won't be alone after all._

* * *

"Good morning!" exclaimed Ringo-sensei, as cheerful as before. "Everyone here has survived the fierce entrance examination battle… but your real battle begins today. People in the Idol course, raise your hands!"

I raised my hand, glancing around. Otoya did the same, along with Natsuki and Masato. I exchanged a smile with the redhead.

"Then, people in the composition course!"

The girl of the night before raised her hand, apparently determined, along with the other half of the class.

"I see. So, we've got kids who aim to become Idols, and kids who aim to compose for the Idols. You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other _but_ , at the end of the first term, the Idol course students and the Composition students will pair up!"

 _Pair up? Like, one of each? Meaning we'll have to compose a song…_

"And your partner won't necessarily come from the A-Class" pursued the he-she teacher. "You're free to pick a partner of your choice from the B-Class, S-Class or any other. Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing, and the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair!"

My fist clenched somewhat. A major debut? That's what I was here for.

 _Become an Idol, conquer Asia's stage, then rejoice with Father's Agency._

"Until the official pairs are decided at the end of the first term, you should get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner. And _one_ more thing"

This time, his face turned rather serious.

"There's a very important rule!" he announced. "That rule is… Romance is absolutely forbidden! Dating between the sexes is outlawed! Offenders will be expelled immediately, no matter what the reason! That is the Academy's rule!"

Unable to contain myself any longer, I snorted.

Loud.

All eyes were landed on me, but I couldn't really care less. Now that I knew some of them, first impressions went out of the window.

"I'm sorry, Ringo-sensei" I grinned at him, trying to keep my laughter in check. "It's just that, the way you put it, it sounds completely absurd. I mean, we're here for much more than _romance_ , of all things, right?"

"Absolutely right, Miss Arya!" he agreed, smiling again. "However, it's the rule and therefore, I have to warn everyone. And, now that this is done, let's start with checking everybody's capabilities by having a recording test!"

Instantly, the classroom was filled with whispers and surprised exclamations.

 _Recording test? There must be more to it…_

"I'm going to pair you up for this time only. The rules are simple, too: the Idol course kids will have to write the lyrics of the song, while the Composer kids will write the music!"

Instantly, my heart dropped, and I felt my head swinging.

 _Lyrics? We've got to write lyrics? God, why me…_

"So, I randomly drew lots to decide on the pairs! After all, luck is also part of ability in show business!" Ringo-sensei smiled broadly.

Now really worried, I took a look at the papers on the wall behind him, and frowned a little when I found that my name was nowhere on the list.

"Oh, and since we've got an odd number of students due to one dropping out before school started, there will be a team of three!" added Ringo-sensei, as if sensing my distress. "Arya-chan, you will join Haruka-chan and Otoya-kun's team"

"Roger that" I saluted in a military form.

The teacher laughed a little, and I sent a peace sign at the redhead, who did the same. Then, I shot a look at the Haruka girl. Coincidently, it was the one from the night before.

 _Fate works wonders, eh?_

"All right, everyone settle down!" our Idol teacher brought back some order in the classroom. "As a reference point, let's listen to the best tune from last year. Accompanying on piano will be… Nanami Haruka-chan!"

The girl snapped her head up, apparently mortified.

"M-me!?"

"That's right! So, if you would…"

She bit her lower lip, but went at the back of the class anyway. I frowned. Something wasn't right. Could it be she couldn't play the piano? Well, there was no shame to that, it's not like everyone here could, but…

"All you have to do is play the melody" said Ringo-sensei, passing her the music sheets. "Please start from the letter A, after the 16th bar of the intro cut, where the repeat mark is"

She gulped, staring the the sheet with a blank face, and realization dawned over me.

 _She can't read music. Well… crap. That's not good. She can learn, of course, but right now I really wouldn't want to be in her shoes…_

"Uh? Would you rather play from a record sheet?" proposed kindly the teacher.

But as she kept silent, staring at the sheet with growing uneasiness, whispers came back once more.

"What's happening?"

"Why doesn't she play?"

"What's wrong with her?"

Annoyance grew inside of me. They'd make fun of her, that was for sure, but she seemed like such a sweet girl! I just couldn't stand the idea.

"Is something wrong?" wondered gently Ringo-sensei.

"A-ano…"

"Maybe she doesn't know how to read music?" wondered one of the students.

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Why?"

"Don't tell me she can't even play the piano…"

At that, Haruka stiffened and got up to look at the class.

"I-I can play the piano!" she assured. "My grandma taught me!"

At that, I wanted to slap myself. Just go and give them more material, would you?

"Her grandma?"

"She isn't studying with a professional teacher?"

"Then how did she get in here?"

"Maybe through a connection…"

"I-"

"Nanami, don't listen to them!" suddenly exclaimed Otoya.

"You're the one who's in for trouble, Ittoki-kun" replied another student.

"Getting teamed up with that girl…"

"At least he got the other one…"

"But she's in the Idol course to, isn't she?"

"This will be enough" I snapped coldly. "Connections can't get you in a school of this caliber. If Haruka-san here managed to enter, it's because she has talent and potential for the Composing course. Anyone saying otherwise is plain stupid"

They seemed to glare at my insult, and I bite back the envy to send them the finger. Instead, I merely settled for looking outside. Dark clouds were rolling in the sky, meaning it would rain soon.

 _Good. Rain is good._

* * *

Needless to say, the class ended quickly after that. Instantly, my female partner ran outside and disappeared in the crowd. Not wasting anytime, I went after her. If we were to work together, then I'd help her out.

Of course, I had to find her first.

She didn't try to hide, merely sitting on a bench as the rain started falling down. Without a word, I sat next to her and closed my eyes, feeling the drops of water rolling on my skin.

"Thank you, for what you said in class" she shifted next to me. "I-I'm really sorry… for dragging you down…"

"You're not" I shrugged it off. "It's not too late to learn, you know? That's why we're in this school"

"Learn…"

She thought over my words, and someone placed his jacket over her shoulders. I looked up at Otoya.

"Personal space, I know" he smiled.

"Hey, you remembered!" I grinned.

"You shouldn't stay outside at a time like this, though" he told the both of us. "You'll catch a cold"

"I'm not that frail" I rolled my eyes. "But I don't know about Haruka… let's get you somewhere dry, come on"

* * *

We were now at the kiosk I had found sooner. The both of them inside, I stayed in the rain, enjoying the feel of the sky's tears falling upon me.

 _The rain washes away the worries._

"It'll be okay, you know?" he suddenly said to Haruka.

"Uh?"

"Reading a score and all that… If you study from here on out…"

"But… I never composed music before…" she looked away.

"It'll be alright, I tell you!" insisted Otoya, grinning widely. "I've never written lyrics before either!"

At that, I turned to them, wide eyes.

"Well fuck"

At my words, they both turned to me.

"Sorry, I just thought you had had some experience with that" I shook my head. "But whatever. If we work hard, we can pull through, no sweat!"

"You're the same as me, then?" she remarked.

"Yeah, we're in the same boat!" he grinned once more.

"I don't think that's a _good_ thing, Otoya" I rolled my eyes, going back to them.

I sat next to the girl.

"Nanami… you must have come here because you wanted to do something, right? In that case, you can't give up" remarked the redhead.

 _Wanting to do something? Yeah, right._

"I've been singing for as long as I can remember" added Otoya, still smiling. "Even if you're feeling blue, signing cheers you up, doesn't it? So… when I make my debut, I hope someone is encouraged by my songs"

My heart throbbed painfully at the familiar words, and I jumped on my feet, startling them.

"A-Arya-san?" wondered Haruka.

"Please, you two, just call me Ary" I asked. "Honorifics are a pain… but Otoya is right. Singing… it does wonders, doesn't it? If we're determined, we can make it!"

At my words, she got up too, determination settling in her eyes.

"I-I'll study musical scores and composition!" she announced.

"I'll try to write lyrics for one verse by tomorrow" added Otoya.

"I… I'll try to come up with something too" I looked away.

"Yeah! Let's do our best!" cheered the redhead.

"Hai!"

With that, she gave him back his jacket.

"I-I'll start immediately! See you both tomorrow! A-and… arigato!"

She bowed, before running back to the school. I chuckled at her newfound energy, and an hand suddenly fell on my head, ruffling my hair. I looked up at Otoya.

"Thanks, for cheering her up" he grinned.

Then, he seemed to remember something, and pulled his hand away.

"Gah! Gomen, gomen!"

"It's fine" I shook my head. "It's… been a while, since someone ruffled my hair like that. The last one was my brother…"

I trailed off, not really wanting to talk about _that_ person.

"Say, what's your room number?" I suddenly asked.

"E-eh?"

"We can try working out some lyrics already tonight" I proposed.

"But girls aren't allowed in the guy's dormitories!" he protested, cheeks turning red.

"Dude, that's why I'll be sneaking inside" I rolled my eyes. "Just give me the room number, I'll pass by tonight"

He did, still somewhat troubled by the idea, and I tucked the number in my pocket.

"You'll get caught in the hallways…" he frowned.

I started walking away, waving without looking behind.

"Who said anything about using hallways, Otoya?"

* * *

As soon as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, I was on the move. Sure, it would have been easier if he came to my room instead, but he wouldn't have been able to climb the ivy like I did. So, reaching the guy's dormitory by the outside, I stared at the different windows. Only a few had the lights still turned on. Calculating the rooms, I finally found the one I was looking for, on the third floor.

Not backing down, I put on my gloves and started climbing. I've done this for as long as I could remember, and I liked high places, so it was easy enough to reach the redhead's room. When I got to his window, I knocked softly. After a few seconds, he opened and stared at me, wide eyes.

"A-Ary!"

"Yo"

I slipped inside, popping my shoulders a little, and he gaped at me. Then, he looked down outside, before looking back to me.

"You climbed to the window!?"

"I did say I wouldn't use the hallway" I shrugged.

"What is the meaning of this?"

At the new voice, I turned and saw the one and only Ichinose Tokiya sitting at his desk, staring at me with a certain wariness.

"Sheesh, don't make a big deal out of it" I plopped myself on what I guessed was Otoya's bed. "We just want to work on our lyrics"

"So you climbed to the third floor using the ivy on the wall, in the middle of the night, to sneak in the boy's dormitory and write lyrics with Otoya?" he resumed.

"Yep" I popped the 'P'. "Don't worry. We won't disturb your peace and quiet, and I'll be gone in an hour"

"You don't seem afraid that I will tell" he remarked.

"Tokiya, don't be like that" laughed nervously Otoya.

"I'm not because I know you won't" I replied.

We engaged in a staring contest for a moment, the redhead not knowing what to do. Then, the raven-haired boy sighed and went back to his papers.

"Just don't make too much noise" he warned.

"Aye, aye" I saluted. "Now come on, Otoya"

He gaped at the two of us, then shook his head and sat in front of me. I pulled out my notebook from my bag, and opened to the last page.

"So, you said you want your songs to give courage, right?" I recalled what he had said sooner. "So… something happy, rhythmic…"

"R-right! But what do _you_ want to do?" he asked, taking out a few pencils.

My mind draw to a blank. What _did_ I want? Before, the answer would have been easy. It still was.

 _I want to change the world._

But I couldn't anymore. Not with the projects my parents had in mind for me.

 _And with what they made me do…_

There was no way out for me, so what _did_ I want now?

"Make those listening feel better" I then shrugged awkwardly. "I don't really know yet. I came here because my parents told me to, so I don't really have a goal in mind other than becoming an Idol"

"That's… kind of sad" he frowned somewhat.

"Nan, don't worry about it" I shook my head. "So, let's try to write something and compare in, what, twenty minutes?"

"Err, sure!"

* * *

The twenty minutes passed rather quickly, but we couldn't come up with anything. While I kept throwing mines away before he could read them, he didn't even wrote something on his own papers.

"How about we ask the others?" he then proposed.

"The others?" I repeated. "You mean Natsuki, Syo and Masato?"

"Yeah!"

I stared at my own sheet for a few seconds, before shrugging. I could use the distraction anyway, my head was starting to hurt.

"You'll get caught" warned Ichinose as we headed for the door.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly tied my hair in a bun before putting on my hood.

"There, they'll think I'm a guy" I concluded, before grabbing my friend's hand. "Now let's go!"

"R-right!"

* * *

"Natsuki!" called Otoya, opening the door of his room.

Entering after him, I blinked at the weird scene that welcomed us. The tallest blond was holding down Syo, while the boy struggled to get free and yelled obscenities all along.

"Let go of me, damn it!"

I snorted, earning their attention.

"Uh? Arya-san?" recognized Syo, who stopped moving.

"Please, just Ary" I asked, putting down the hood. "Sorry for popping in like that"

"What are you doing in the guy's dormitories, Ary-chan?" asked Natsuki.

"Actually…"

"Writing lyrics?" he repeated, sipping his tea.

* * *

While Syo laid on his bed, defeated, we had explained the situation to the green-eyed one.

"Well, the stars transmit pretty words inside your head, so all you have to do is remember them!" declared the bespectacled boy.

"S-stars?" repeated Otoya, confused.

"Right, the stars!"

I exchanged a glance with the redhead, sweatdropping. That wasn't exactly what we were hoping for.

"It's pointless to ask a genius like Natsuki, you know"

At Syo's voice, we turned to the blond.

"Those who aren't geniuses only have effort!" he said proudly.

I stared. And stared. And stared.

And started laughing.

"O-oh God, Syo" I choked on my own laughter. "Y-you can't say something like that when y-you're wearing that _thing_!"

"Stop laughing!"

But I couldn't. In the, Otoya had to drag me out before I could die asphyxiated.

* * *

"How to come up with lyrics?"

"Hai. I was wondering how you do it, Ren" Otoya asked.

At the redhead's demand, we went to Masato's room. However, the poor guy was sharing his dorm with the closet pervert. So, deciding to avoid unnecessary trouble, I stayed in the hallway.

"See, I live to love beautiful ladies…"

I muffled a bark of laughter at Jinguji's answer.

"So, all the words that come out of my mouth are love songs"

 _Ridiculous. Empty._

"Eh?"

"I whisper words of love, and they never fail to hit…"

There was a small 'THUD'.

"My prey"

At the same moment, though, a figure turned the corner of the hallway. Recognizing the sensei of the S-Class –couldn't remember his name, though- I instantly went inside and closed the door.

"What-"

Turning to the other three, I then realized my mistake.

"… yo"

"Ary?" wondered Otoya. "I thought you'd wait in the hallway…"

"One of the sensei passed by and nearly saw me" I shrugged. "Good evening, Masato"

"Good evening, Arya-san" he greeted, looking up from his calligraphy. "What… are you doing in the man's dormitories?"

"I'm peeking in their showers" I deadpanned.

His cheeks turned to a slight pink while Otoya laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Spinning around, I grabbed the wrist of the one and only Jinguji Ren, who was about to place his hand my shoulder.

"No. Touching" I hissed his way.

He pulled away, rubbing his wrist, and I then realized that they actually heard me _hissing_. Like a cat.

 _God, I thought I had gotten rid of that habit. Please kill me now._

"Ary, did you just _hiss_?" Otoya hid his smile behind his hand.

"Did not!"

"Quite the strength you have here, little lam-"

"For fuck's sake, drop the names!" I stomped my foot. "Listen, we just came here to get a general idea on how to write our lyrics, so _please_ , do you have a _real_ answer or not?"

"Seems like your words aren't hitting _that_ prey, uh, Jinguji?" muttered Masato.

"You know, I could tell on you" remarked the flirt with a small smirk. "What are you ready to pay for my silence?"

"Because now you're using blackmail?" I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "That's kind of low, even for flirty scum like you"

"So cold" he feigned an arrow hitting his chest. "But how about a little bet?"

These words caught my interest, and he must have seen it, because his smirk widened somewhat.

"If you can get out of the dorms without getting caught, then I won't tell on you" he announced. "But if you _do_ get caught, then you'll have, of course, to face the consequences inflicted by the school's policy, but you will also have to give me a victory kiss"

"Alright" I accepted defiantly. "But if I win, you've got to stop calling me 'little lamb' or 'lady', got it?"

"Then it's a deal" he twirled a dart between his fingers.

"It's a deal" I confirmed. "Otoya? I'm afraid we'll have to cut our working session short. It seems I have to go back to my room after all"

"Wait, you're going to-"

"Of course. See you tomorrow!"

And with that, I went to the window in the back and opened it, startling the three occupants of the room. Masato got up, Otoya tried to move and stop me, and Jinguji's eyes widened as I jumped outside.

A gasp was heard, followed by precipitated footsteps, and I waved up at them when they appeared in the window, clinging to the ivy on the wall.

"Aw, worried?" I grinned.

"That's dangerous, Ary!" scolded Otoya. "Come back here! Ren, tell her!"

"You don't have to go that far for a bet, my lady" he remarked casually. "You could seriously hurt yourself"

"I'd choose a broken leg over kissing you anytime, Jinguji" I retorted, starting climbing down.

"So hurtful…"

Ignoring them, I concentrated on my descent. After a few minutes, judging I was low enough, I looked up and saluted them.

I let go.

Otoya's muffled scream could be heard as I landed on the ground and made a somersault to avoid breaking something. Then, I bowed mockingly to the three boys before running into the night with my crazy ninja skills.

* * *

"She jumped" said Otoya, pale. "She just jumped…"

"Must have been really desperate, right, Jinguji?" taunted Masato in a blank tone.

"Shut it, Hijirikawa"

He gazed at the still open window, deep in thoughts. The girl was proving harder to woo than the rest, and while he could enjoy a good chase, he didn't want to waste his time either.

In the end, he decided to just drop it and concentrate on the other little lamb. At least that one didn't threaten to castrate him.

* * *

Otoya bid goodnight, going back to his own room. When he arrived, Tokiya was still working at his desk.

"Got caught?" he inquired at the absence of Arya.

"She left by another room" answered the redhead.

At the same time, his eyes were drawn to the black leather bag still hanging on one of the chairs.

"Oh, she forgot her bag" he realized. "I'll give it to her tomorrow"

But, as he prepared to go to bed, he couldn't help but remember that all the lyrics she had wrote down but hid from him were in said bag…

* * *

When I got to my room, I then realized I had forgotten my bag.

 _Maa, no matter. I won the bet. Otoya will give it back tomorrow._

But I was troubled. Sitting down on my bed, for a moment wondering about where Kuro could have gone, I thought back at what had happened today.

I made friends. Fast, if I might had. They were nice, and fun to hang out with too. I was supposed to do a project with a girl who couldn't read music and a guy who never wrote lyrics in his life. I was supposed to write lyrics too but, for some reason, I wasn't able to. Each time I tried something, I draw to a blank.

Warm? Sunny? These songs weren't my kind of things… I couldn't write what I couldn't feel. And right now, I felt all but warm and sunny. Sure, I was glad, but far from happy. And all because of what awaited me…

 _You'll become an Idol, conquer Asia's stage,_ the words were so familiar I could practically hear my father's voice. _And then you'll come back._

Unable to stop it, I slipped in the memory.

...

 _"_ _I'll become a singer for the company, then?"_

 _My parents started laughing, but it was cold, detached._

 _"_ _Singing?" repeated my mother. "Your voice will be popular there, but you ain't a singer, Arya. No, once you became an Idol, you will leave all that singing business to the real talents and become an actress. With that body of yours, you wouldn't be able to be a model. Plus, becoming an actress will bring much more money"_

 _"_ _I-I can't!" I protested, frowning. "I'll work for Ritsukera Agency, just- just let me sing! I'm begging you, it's all I have left of Ayden! You can't take it away, it's not fair!"_

 _"_ _Music like yours or his won't bring enough" retorted coldly my father. "So, here's what you're going to do: you're going to graduate from Saotome Academy, work for their Agency and become the most popular Idol there. Once it's done, you will come back here and work as an international actress for my Agency. You'll get a better debut and better opportunities there, which is why we're sending you"_

 _"_ _I'm not an actress, I'm a singer!" I insisted._

 _"_ _Know your place, girl" snapped my mother. "This world isn't about fairness. All and everything turns around money. Without money, you are of no use to us. And if you don't have us, you're nothing. Remember these words carefully"_

 _I clenched my fist. I was angry, sad… defeated._

 _They were right, after all._

 _"…_ _I understand"_

...

That was all this was about. The only way for me to get a real international debut was to become an Idol in Asia. Once that was done, getting Europe and America would be a piece of cake, or so my father said.

But I wouldn't sing.

 _How can I write something warm and sunny when all I feel inside is a cold resignation to my inevitable fate?_

* * *

The next day, I met up with Otoya and Haruka. Both were talking excitedly about the project, apparently having found something. Plopping down on the grass next to them, I glanced at the papers scattered between them. My eyes widened when I recognized some of the lyrics.

"Those are…"

"Why didn't you tell us you could write songs, Ary?" asked the redhead. "Those lyrics are amazing!"

"They didn't feel right" I shrugged, uneasy. "You went through my bag, then?"

His eyes widened slightly, and he quickly shook his head.

"I dropped it while coming here and the sheets got out!" he answered. "I'm really sorry about that!"

"It's fine, it was an accident" I bit my lower lip. "But… you really like them?"

"We both do!" assured Haruka with a big smile. "Last night, we worked something out about the song, and these lyrics were a great help!"

"You met with each other last night?" I raised an eyebrow.

"N-not like that!" protested Otoya. "We bumped into each other, it's all! But we did work something out, though. Haruka managed to find a melody, and I found some lyrics, but when I saw yours, I realized what was missing!"

"Missing?"

But I wasn't really listening anymore.

 _They liked my lyrics?_

It had been a while since someone last said that…

 _It feels… nice._

So, trying to forget about the rest for now, I started working on the project with the other two.

* * *

The day of the recording, Otoya, Haruka and I went to the special room when called upon. I twisted my hands nervously. It would be the first time I actually sang for other people, forgetting about my practices with Otoya and Haruka in the last week, so I was kind of frightened by the whole ordeal.

"You really love singing, uh?"

Surprised at the question, I turned my head at the redhead, who smiled down at me.

"At first, when we started working, I could tell you were holding back" he said. "About the lyrics, about the song… I thought at first that singing was something your parents forced you to do, what with what you told me back in my room. But now, I can see that it's far from the truth. It's something else, isn't it?"

I readjusted the bag on my shoulder, looking at the floor.

"My situation… it's kind of complicated" I struggled to find my words. "I love singing, I really do. And I love composing too. But… I'm scared?"

"Scared?" Haruka repeated, somewhat confused.

"Of the future" I precised, unsure if I had to go on or if it's make things awkward. "I already know what my path is, I already know what's awaiting me…"

"But it's not the path _you_ chose, is it?"

This time truly startled at his observations, I snapped my eyes back at Otoya, who just kept looking ahead of us. Then, I sighed with a dry smile, and Haruka placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It isn't" I admitted. "But it's the only one I'm allowed to walk on. That's why I'm holding back. While I love what I'm doing, I can't find in myself the passion from before. I can't- I can't enjoy it or give my all when I already know how my story will end"

He hummed in understanding, before grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

Before I could react, Haruka grabbed my other one and stepped before me, forcing me to look at her in the eyes.

 _She got pretty eyes too._

"You're an amazing singer, Ary" she said seriously. "Please, don't give up on music!"

My throat tightened somewhat and, unable to help myself, I smiled back to the two of them.

"I'll try"

* * *

"Are you ready, you two?" asked Ringo-sensei. "I know that a group of three wasn't easy to work with, but-"

"Don't worry, Ringo-sensei, we managed" I assured with a thumbs up. "And you said it yourself. Luck is also part of our abilities"

"But in that case, I guess luck was on our side. Don't you think, Ary?" grinned Otoya, adjusting his guitar.

"That it was" and I was honest.

I put on the headphones, and placed myself before the recording mike. I exchanged yet another smile with the redhead, now calm about the whole situation. The only ones watching us were Haruka, Ringo-sensei and Ryuya-sensei. There wasn't any crowd, and they were more understanding than most, what with being teachers and Idols themselves, while Haruka was my friend. All I had to do was to sing, and feel it for real.

 _I can do it. If just this once… I can forget about everything else._

The first notes of the guitar echoed in my ears, and my heart's pace quickened once more, but not from the nervousness this time.

It was adrenaline.

Otoya's voice suddenly followed the tempo.

 **Carried on this melody created by three,**

 **it seems like the future is overlapping with today.**

 **Firmly without changing, like this phrase,**

 **I don't want to let this go.**

I opened my mouth and let the words stumble out, free.

 _We three who've stumbled and fallen will continue on_

 _towards tomorrow._

 _If you're not here, even the things that lie before me_

 _are full of noise._

 **Let's ask God to stop time.**

 **Time leap and feedback, jeez!**

 **Though I've already let out a sigh,**

 **I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes!**

 ** _With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow._**

 ** _Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!_**

 ** _I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase._**

 ** _My heart just can't help but fly!_**

 ** _I'm captivated by you._**

 _Sometimes we smile, and sometimes we fight._

 _Let's search for that sound!_

 _We must have met by chance. This true music is for the three of us alone!_

 _It's so exciting!_

 **No matter how small it may be,**

 **make your song and believe your song. That's right!**

 **With the memories we've made,**

 **If it's the three of us, anything can become song!**

 _We'll start running from here. Even if we're clumsy, it's ok._

 _After it clears up, make a good-weather peace sign!_

 _Cross over the world, and perhaps the universe!_

 _Aren't we connected by rock?_

 _Believe in me!_

 **We'll decide on the stage!**

 **For the three of us alone, make a peace sign!**

 ** _With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow._**

 ** _Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!_**

 ** _I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase._**

 ** _My heart just can't help but fly!_**

And just like that, it was over.

My heart still pumping the sudden rush of adrenaline, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, relieved, and closed my eyes.

* * *

"What a great song!" cheered Ringo-sensei, clapping. "Very good for a first one! Good job, you three!"

"A-Arigato!" Haruka bowed.

"Thank you, but it really was thanks to Haruka and Ary" grinned Otoya.

Seeing how their third partner wouldn't add anything, the two teachers and two students turned to her, only to see her with her eyes closed, still on her feet but unmoving.

"… I think she fell asleep" blinked Ryuya-sensei.

For only answer, a small snore echoed, making them laugh.

* * *

 **For any who watched the Anime or played the video game -I only saw the Anime, so forgive me if I get some details wrond-, they tend to say awkward and methaphorical cheesy things often.**

 **Like, a lot.**

 **So, my character is going to fit. That is all I have to say.**

 **If you don't mind me asking, who's your favorite UtaPri character?**

 **Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**And here's the third chapter! I hope the last one pleased those who read but didn't comment ;-)**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = bos**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Two Faces Of The Moon

.

.

I groaned in annoyance when something warm and wet kept rubbing my cheek. Cracking an eye open, I realized it was Kuro, who was licking my face.

"You've got some galls to wake me up when I'm so comfortable" I huffed, stretching.

It was the day after our recording test, and the results were to be posted this morning. As per usual, I woke up too soon, and decided to go outside. The cat simply followed, and I guess I fell asleep under that tree…

"Wait, what time is it?"

Checking my phone, I realized with some relief that I still had ten minutes to make it to the hall. So, not pressing my step, I went back to the main building while Kuro disappeared to God-knows-where. After a few minutes, I reached the entrance and got inside. I no longer cringed at the presence of the rest of the students, having a general idea of their personalities –or rather lack of.

"A-Ary!"

"Haruka!"

I ran to the girl.

"So, found our placement?" I asked, unable to see the sheet from our position.

"Yes! We made 87!" she answered excitedly.

"That's great!" I beamed at her. "And it's thanks to your amazing song!"

At that, she blushed a deep red and looked down.

"I-it was your and I-Ittoki-kun's lyrics, Ary…" she mumbled shyly.

"Bullshit" I instantly waved it off. "Team effort, alright? We couldn't have done it without you"

"I-"

"Haruka!"

A red-haired storm passed by and latched her arms around the poor girl's neck. I took a step away, hoping I wouldn't be next, and realized it was one of the girls in our class. Probably her roommate, too.

"We both made it!" cheered the unknown girl. "It's amazing, Haruka!"

I couldn't help but smile at that but, before I could subtlety back away, my partner grabbed my arm and pulled me before the redhead.

"A-ano, Tomo-chan, this is Arya" she presented.

"Oh, the girl who was singing with Ittoki-kun?" recognized said Tomo-chan.

She eyed me for a moment, before her face broke in a grin.

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika, but just call me Tomo-chan!" she extended her hand.

"Arya, but just call me Ary" I grinned back.

To be honest, I was worried for a moment that she was like the other girls of this school –otherwise said, superficial and annoying, except for Haruka- but I liked her spirit, even though her energy made me sleepy.

"Your singing was great, though, Ary-chan!" said suddenly the girl, grabbing my hands. "Have you been singing for a while?"

"Yeah, since I was a child" I answered, taken aback by the sudden compliment.

"And that song too, was it-"

"Nanami! Ary!"

At the new voice, the three of us turned to the other redhead.

"Ittoki-kun!" greeted Haruka.

"We made it, didn't we?" he asked.

"Of course we did" we bumped fists.

"It's great! Now I'm even more pumped for what's next!" he exclaimed. "I'm all fired up!"

I laughed while the other two sweatdropped at his overreacting. There then was a clapping, drawing our attention to the front of the room.

"Everyone, listen!" called Ringo-sensei. "For those who didn't pass, you'll retake the test next week"

"This time, take the bull by the horns and do everything you can to pass" added Ryuya-sensei.

"Before class, kids who are in the Idol course are to pick up training material at the office, alright?"

"Hai!"

* * *

"You weren't holding back as much yesterday, Ary" remarked Otoya as we made our way back from the office.

"I… tried to forget" I answered, shifting the books in my arms. "About everything. It kind of worked… but kind of didn't, did it?"

"Not really" he admitted honestly. "It was better, but not quite. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to do it"

"You're sweet, Otoya" I grinned at him. "But, for the time being, I'm glad with the results. Next time, we'll go even higher, alright?"

"That we will!"

We reached the classroom to that moment, only to find Haruka standing in the entrance, frozen in place. Entering after her, my eyes narrowed at the blackboard. Offensive messages had been written all over, and each of them were directed to the shy girl.

 _Suspicion. Connections. The truth behind her. Favoritism. She can't even read music!_

Instantly putting down the studying material, I ran to the blackboard and started erasing the kanjis, Otoya and Tomo-chan just behind me.

"Morning!" exclaimed Ringo-sensei, entering just as we finished. "Please take your seats!"

Before doing so, I went to Haruka.

"Don't let them get to you" I warned quietly.

Knowing the other two would handle it, and me being farther away, I went back to my place by the window and forced myself to stay awake, feeling that something would happen.

"Let's get down to business! Today, I'll be giving you your next song for homework" announced our teacher. "I'll give students who didn't do well before a second chance! So, Haru-chan?"

The girl didn't react, deep in thoughts, and I refrained the envy to glare at the teacher for imposing this on her frail shoulders again. She couldn't do this, not now.

"Nanami Haruka-chan!" he called again.

"H-hai?!"

"Here, if you would" he smiled at her, handing her some music sheets.

The girl took them and went to sit to the piano. I turned around, ready to intervene at any given time.

 _I won't let them hurt her. Not her. She's too innocent, too kind for this._

"That girl again?"

"She couldn't read music…"

"Can she even play the piano?"

"I don't see it"

"That's fishy…"

"Everyone, be quiet!" Otoya got up, trying to defend her.

"Otoya-kun! Refrain from talking, okay?" warned our teacher.

Resigned, the boy sat back. Looking back to Haruka, I could tell she was going to snap very soon.

"Maybe she won't be able to play again…"

"It wouldn't surprise me"

"What's wrong?"

"What's she doing?"

"I guess she really can't play…"

"Then how did she managed the recording test?"

"That song? Maybe someone made it for her"

"And maybe you should just shut the fuck up"

Startled at my sudden intervention, all eyes turned to me. I had a weird feeling of déjà-vu, but couldn't really care about that now. Before Ringo-sensei could react, I pursued.

" _The girl's overly stressed, with the whispers and the lies, can't you tell she's distressed, what with your sick lullabies? Of course she won't play, frozen in silent terror, so open your eyes and shut your mouth, and maybe then we might hear her"_

"Ary-chan, the same warning goes to you" frowned the pink-haired teacher.

"You said talking, nothing about singing" I replied. "And if I might add, I don't remember bullying being on the curriculum of this academy"

I hold his gaze, not backing down. That was a fight I wouldn't give in. However, I was forced to look away when a bench loudly scrapped the floor and Haruka ran outside in sudden panic.

"Haruka!" Tomo-chan called after her.

My fist clenched, and I got up, facing everyone.

"Listen carefully, the lot of you" I snapped, my voice like ice shards. "Haruka is working as hard as anyone in this school and more of all, she's my friend. If anyone has a problem with her, then they also have a problem with me. Get your tongue running, it's easy when no one can see you, right? You're a sad bunch, really. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves"

And with that, I grabbed my bag and headed for the exit.

"Sorry, Ringo-sensei" I said, reaching the door. "I'll have to skip for now. Seems like I've got a few broken pieces to pick up"

I knew I could get in trouble for this, but I wouldn't stand aside and do nothing while my friend was practically used as a punching bag for the most bitter students. They didn't know her, or her efforts, or her determination.

 _I won't let anyone taint her dreams like they tainted mines._

* * *

I managed to find her a few minutes later, way outside of the school. She was sitting in the grass, not far from a group of sheep, her face hidden between her knees. Walking to her, I let myself fall next to her.

"A-Ary!" she blinked in surprise at my sudden appearance.

"What's bothering you, Haruka?" I asked, picking a strand of grass.

I already knew the answer, but she was the kind of person for whom talking would be better than bottling everything inside.

She looked away, hugging her knees tighter against her chest.

"What am I doing?" she finally wondered. "I came here because I wanted to make music…"

"Isn't it what you're doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" she whispered. "I can't keep on like that…"

"Why do you bother about them?"

"Uh?" she shot me a look, and I looked up at the sky.

"What they're saying" I precised. "Why does it bother you?"

"W-why wouldn't it bother me?" she replied. "These people don't know! They accuse me, they talk, and yet-"

"Let me make myself clearer" I cut, turning around to look at her in the eyes. "They don't know, as you said so yourself. So, why do you bother? Are you close to them? Do you consider them important? Are they your friends, your family? Why would their opinions matter when they don't know what they're talking about? Words will be words, Haruka. In the end, what you make of them depends on you"

As she thought over what I had just said, a familiar black form made its way towards us.

"Hey, Kuro" I greeted as the cat jumped on my lap.

"Kuro?" repeated Haruka, staring at the animal. "He's yours?"

"Nan, I found him on the first night" I shook my head. "He's been living in my room since, going around as he wants, but he always comes back"

"He stole my handkerchief on the first night" she recalled quietly.

"I know"

"U-uh? You know?" she repeated, wide eyes.

 _Oh, right. She wasn't there when the Headmaster revealed me._

"I was in the kiosk" I shrugged, deciding to be honest. "And yes, I heard and saw everything. I was there before any of you popped up"

"This is embarrassing" she cringed hiding her red face.

"Nan, don't sweat it" I patted her head.

Kuro jumped in her arms, and started licking her face, as if trying to console her. Smiling at the little scene, I then realized that the bell was about to rang.

Otherwise said, students would be out soon.

"Hey, Haruka" I called, getting her attention. "Come with me"

Curious, she got back on her feet, the cat still in her arms, and we headed back to the dorms. None of us talked as we went there, but I knew she was wondering what we were doing. Just as we reached my room, the bell, as predicted, rang.

Understanding flashed in her eyes as I closed the door behind us.

"Y-you missed the end of the class, right?" she looked down at her hands. "You'll get in trouble because of me…"

"Haruka, that was my choice and therefore, you are not to blame" I scolded lightly. "Plus, what kind of friend would I be if I let you go alone like that? Now make yourself comfortable. We don't have any class for the rest of the day, so you're welcomed to stay for as long as you want"

"Ary…" he eyes watered somewhat.

Then, she bowed.

"Arigato!"

"D-don't do that!" I protested. "You don't have to bow or anything, it's just normal, right? Don't make a big deal out of it!"

She smiled at me. Then, her eyes wandered around the room, as if just realizing where we were.

"You don't have a roommate?" she asked, spotting the single bed.

"It's the student that dropped out Ringo-sensei mentioned on the first day" I answered, sitting on the windowsill. "I've got the whole place to myself, but I don't really mind"

"It's kind of dark, though" she remarked, staring at the black walls.

"Oh, that?" I chuckled. "Actually, I was planning of drawing on them in white, but… well, I'm not really good at drawing. And I don't know what I would write on them either"

"I see…"

"Do you want something to drink?" I proposed, remembering the little fridge. "I've got some orange juice, or-"

"Ary…"

Her voice was serious once more. Dropping my cheerful act, I looked back at her.

"That's me"

"How… do you do it?" she asked, intertwining her fingers with some nervousness. "You're never… you never seem affected by other's eyes, or what they say or think. You're just yourself all the time, and I find amazing! But… how can you be so confident? So… so sure of yourself all the time?"

I thought for a moment, before deciding on honesty once more.

"Let me put it in a picture" I proposed, taking a blank sheet and a pencil.

Curious, she joined my side as I sat to my desk and draw a circle, before separating it in two. I colored the right side in black, but the left part stayed white. Then, I pointed at the white side.

"That's the me you always see" I announced. "The one who grins, bumps fists, curses, sings and everything that you know me to do or say or think"

Then, I pointed to the black side.

"This part is the me you don't really know. It's the weaker me, the one with all the secrets and the bottled up emotions. It's a side I can't show to anyone even if I tried, because I don't know it that well either. The only moment where it's actually free for the world to see is when I sing or write. My music is the open door that side uses to come out once in a while. But do you know what's great and terrifying at the same time with that side?"

She shook her head, wide eyes at my explanation.

"It always says the truth" I answered my own question. "It's the real, real me. The part you see isn't fake, far from it, but it's easy to put a mask on it. That dark side, however… no mask can fit right. But the thing is, it's a very easy part to hurt too. That's why music is my greatest strength and my greatest weakness as well. You ask me how I can be so confident? Well, that's because the people who judges me, criticizes me, insults me… these people don't know _that_ part. They don't know the _real_ me _._ So, their words can't affect me"

"But… they do affect you… when it's about your music, right?" she then understood. "That's why you were so hesitant about your lyrics…"

"I'm scared to open up to people, because that would mean showing them _that_ side of me" I concluded. "And once I open up, I don't hold anything back. So, it's easy for me to get hurt when it happens"

"But… you opened up to me… and Otoya-kun…"

"I did" I hummed. "Because I trust the both of you"

Her eyes watered at my declaration and, before I knew it, she was crying.

"O-oi! Don't cry! God, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" I panicked.

"I-I'm not sad, Ary" she laughed through her tears. "I'm _happy_ … to have such a great friend"

My breath caught in my throat, and she wiped her tears away, some sort of determination settling in her mysterious orbs.

"You are an amazing friend to have, Ary" she said seriously. "We didn't know each other for that long… and yet, you're ready to do so much for me... I can't thank you enough. But… I'll help you"

"Help me?" I repeated, confused. "About what?"

"To get your passion back!" she announced. "I-I don't know how, but I know that I want you to become a singer so that you'll be able to help people through yours songs, just like you helped me! I'll help you find your passion for music once more, I promise I will!"

"Haruka…"

I stared at the girl for a second, truly in awe. Then, I smiled at her.

"Arigato"

* * *

The girl had left around an hour later, going to buy some food for Kuro. I didn't follow, knowing she had to settle things on her own despite everything.

I stared at the circle drawing on my desk. I didn't know why, but opening up to her like that had been so easy! I felt… I felt…

 _I feel good._

For the first time in a very long time, I felt at peace. I was still afraid of what was to come but maybe, just maybe, I could find a way to make my world a little brighter, even if it was just for a year.

 _I'll try. I promise._

* * *

The next day, when we came back to class, I instantly went to Ringo-sensei and bowed as low as I could, feeling kind of bad about the day before.

"I apologize for my rudeness from yesterday!" I exclaimed honestly. "I was out of place and shouldn't have taken out my anger on you or any of the students"

An hand ruffled my hair, and I raised my eyes to meet his owns. He smiled at me as I straightened.

"Actually, it was kind of refreshing to see someone react, for once" he admitted. "We live in a tough world, and those who can't handle the pressure are usually crushed or tossed aside. But you showed me that maybe, for once, it's not them who have to change, but rather the world around them"

"Uh?" I frowned, confused. "The world around them? What do you mean?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?"

Obeying, I then realized that new kanjis had been written on the blackboard.

 _Sorry. You can do it. You go, girl! We're sorry! Gomen._

"Well… that was unexpected" I blinked in wonder.

Then, I looked back at the class. Many looked down when my gaze fall upon them, and I could clearly read shame written upon their features.

 _Guess words do hold a certain power after all._

At that moment, Haruka walked in shyly. She instantly saw the blackboard. Relief and disbelief settled on her features, but she quickly pushed them aside as she, too, apologized to our teacher and actually asked for the music sheets once more.

"Okay, everyone to your place!" he asked as she went to the piano. "Haru-chan will play for us, isn't it great?"

I smiled as I realized that no fear nor doubt even crossed her face as she sat on the bench. This time, no one whispered and, without wasting anymore time, Haruka started playing.

Closing my eyes, I let the melody draw me in and let my consciousness slip.

* * *

"Eh? She's sleeping again" remarked Tomochika, looming over the girl.

Arya was resting her head on her arms, on her desk, sleeping the time away without a care in the world. The class had ended without a fuss and there she was, nodding off at Haruka's big moment.

"She's just like that, eh?" grinned Otoya.

Haruka thought for a few seconds. Arya had helped her, much more than she could imagine, and she wanted to do something in return…

She knew what to do.

"Ittoki-kun, Tomo-chan, Hijirikawa-san!" she called.

Those four, along with Arya, were the last students left in the room. Curious as to why the shy girl had called them, they came closer.

"What is it, Nanami-san?" asked the blue-haired boy.

"Ary… she helped me a lot, yesterday" she said with a small smile towards the sleeping teen. "And I wanted to do something for her, but I'll need Ittoki-kun and Tomo-chan to help me"

"Uh? Sure" smiled Otoya.

"Oh, I'm in" grinned Tomochika.

"As for you, Hijirikawa-san… you don't have to, of course, but we have to keep her away from her room for the time being… do you think you could occupy her for the rest of the day?"

"Occupy her?" he raised an eyebrow, glancing at the girl in question. "… I… guess I could. If it can help…"

"Thank you so much! Tomo-chan, Otoya-kun, let's go!"

Without wasting anymore time, the three of them ran outside. The blue-haired boy stared at the door for a few seconds, before letting out a small sigh. Occupy the girl? How was he supposed to keep her away from her room? They barely knew each other, not enough to say they were friends, at least.

 _Why did I accept?_

But then, he thought back at how eager Haruka had been, and understood why.

Sighing once more, he then decided to take the easy way out and sat to the desk next to Arya's, letting her sleep. The longer she did, the less time it'd have to be awkward.

* * *

"What…"

At my voice, Masato looked up from his book and nodded a greeting at me. I stared at him for a few seconds, confused, then looked at the empty class.

"I fell asleep again…" I muttered, cracking my neck. "What are you doing here, Masato-san?"

"… your friends had work to do, so they asked me to stay with you for the time being" he answered.

I placed my chin on my hand, elbow against my desk.

"You're not a good liar, Masato-san" I said. "Well, you lied about the work thing. Let me guess: Haruka wanted to make me a surprise, and she dragged Otoya and probably Tomo-chan into this? And you gracefully accepted to keep me away from whatever area they were working in"

His eyes widened slightly, before he let out a defeated sigh.

"You're quite capable of reading people, Arya-san" he remarked.

"Nan, I just went through the same process a few times before" I shrugged with a small smile. "But I won't make your job any harder than it has to be, so I won't run off while you're not looking"

"It is greatly appreciated" he noted with some dry sarcasm well hidden under his voice.

"Wow. Sarcasm" I blinked in wonder. "Never thought I'd hear that coming from you. Say, what are you reading?"

" _Ten Lotus"_ he answered, showing me the book. "But you might not-"

"Oh, it's that psychological analysis of a teenager in an utopian world, isn't it?" I recalled reading it a year or two ago. "It's like…. There's this boy, who was born in the perfect world, but he then grew to realize that all he was taught was in fact a lie and that his government was corrupted to the core. He tries to do everything: ignoring, forgetting, doing something, but nothing ever works, right?"

The guy's surprise was palpable, making me laugh a little as I stretched lazily.

"I might not look like it, but I enjoy good books with deep subjects like this one" I said. "Even though I prefer adventure ones. What about you? Any favorite genre?"

"… I enjoy adventure too, though I prefer the classical"

"Classical?" I repeated, shifting in a more comfortable position. "Like what?"

* * *

We passed the next hour talking about different books and even had a debate about _Ten Lotus_ 's situation. It was really interesting, to be honest. I never really got into these kind of arguments before, and even less over a book, of all things, but Masato was really bright and knew how to mark his points.

After that, we went to the library to read some more. I had wanted to check it out for a while, but didn't manage yet, so I had quite a good time in the end. I still wondered about what the hell Haruka was planning, but I kept my curiosity in check.

Well, to be fair, it was more because I was too lazy to move from the couch, but whatever worked, eh?

As I reached the three-hundred-and-forty-eighth page of my book, something dark settled upon my eyes, startling me.

"Holy hell!"

"Calm down, it's just me!"

At Otoya's voice, I relaxed, before realizing he had placed a black tissue over my eyes, blinding me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, placing down the book on the table I knew was to my right.

"I want to show you something" he answered, his voice coming from in front of me.

"It'll be kind of hard, you know, seeing things with a blindfold on?" I drawled.

But I didn't protest when he helped me up. Deciding to let go my bubble for now, I grabbed his arm.

"You make me hit a wall and I _swear_ , I'll make you _eat_ it" I warned as we started moving.

There was a nervous chuckle from him, but he said nothing more and guided me around. I had no idea where we were going, unable to pinpoint my location, but I knew many students must have wondered just exactly _what the fuck_ we were doing.

 _Not that I care, though._

Soon, the usual noises died down, and I recognized the feeling of the carpet under my feet as we kept on walking.

"We're going to my room, aren't me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Why? Are Haruka and Tomo-chan there too?"

"How can you-"

"The carpet. Now tell me! What's going on? Otoya!" I whined.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore!" he retorted in the same tone.

"So it's a surprise?" I smirked.

"N-no!"

"Ittoki-kun, you're awful for keeping secrets" sighed a new voice to my right.

"T-Tomo-chan!" I recognized. "So, a surprise in my room, uh? That was Haruka's idea, wasn't it?"

"Guilty as charged" answered the girl, who I knew was smiling.

Understanding they wouldn't tell me more, I let it go and decided to just go with the flow. A minute later, we stopped and they made me enter what I could guess was my room. They actually made me spin on myself a few times, before stopping me again.

"Was that necessary?" I grunted, having lost all my sense of perception.

"Yes!" chirped cheerfully Tomo-chan. "Now, open wide your eyes!"

At that moment, someone lifted the blindfold. I blinked a few times to get used to the sudden clarity, before looking ahead of me.

My heart missed a beat.

Placing an hand over my agape mouth, I stared for a long time, struggling to find the right words. There, on the wall behind my bed, had been painted a full melody, more than probably created by Haruka. The notes defiled, white on black, and lyrics had been written under, just like a real sheet music.

"I-I know I should probably have a-asked before p-painting but I w-wanted to surprise you a-and I understand if y-you don't like it or-"

Unable to stop myself, I latched my arms around her neck and hugged her as tight as I could, earning a startle gasp.

"A-Ary!"

"It's perfect" I assured, my throat dry. "I… I love it. Thank you"

She relaxed in my arms, before returning the embrace. Then, I let go and turned to the other three, a smile spreading on my face.

"Aw, come here!" I exclaimed, extending my arms.

The red-haired girl was the first to hug me, but I had to go to Otoya to get one.

"What about the bubble?" he teased.

"When I'm the one initiating contact, then there is no bubble" I replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

He chuckled at my logic, but hugged me nowadays.

"You're the one who wrote the the lyrics, aren't you?" I then asked.

"Y-yeah" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all" I waved it off. "I was at lost as what to do with my walls anyway"

He nodded, and I turned to Masato, who was reading the melody in silent wonder.

"Hey, can I give you a hug too?"

Pink tainted his cheek as he looked away. Taking that for a 'yes', I grinned and embraced him too, quickly as to not fluster him too much.

"Thank you, all of you" I clasped my hand together. "I love it. Really"

They simply smiled back.

* * *

Once they had left, I read the sheet music spread on my wall once more. It was truly a beautiful song, yet I knew that I wouldn't be able to sing it.

Not yet, at least.

If I tried now, it would take away something from it. However, Haruka knew that. Probably why she wrote it too. I could clearly see the hidden message between the notes and lyrics.

 _When you're ready to hold on, don't let go._

Kuro jumped on my lap, and licked my fingers as I scratched his head.

"I'll try" I muttered, clenching my fist. "If they haven't given up on me… then there might still be a chance, eh, Kuro?"

* * *

 **The drawing is actually how I imagine people in general. A person is just like the moon: two faces, both present and true, but one of them can't be seen so easily.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Not much to say about this chapter, same old, same old.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Roses Are Prettier With Their Thorns

.

.

The next two weeks ended in the blink of an eye, and we were now starting our second month at Saotome Academy. We didn't had another recording yet, merely a few tests of voice here and then. We also received a new project, consisting of three Idols working together on different aspects of the Idol life. For example, Masato, Natsuki and Otoya had been sorted together and were to present a dance choreography.

 _Aren't I glad I didn't get this one?_

I was personally working with Tomo-chan on an interview. An odd number of students still composed our class, so we were the only group of two.

But it was okay. She was fun to hang out with, never really taking things seriously and yet working efficiently. We had given our project yesterday, and were now free to do whatever we wanted for the next two days, seeing how some groups still had to finish, like the boys' choreography.

Seeing how Tomo-chan also came to my room a few times, she had taken the time to draw some flowers around Haruka's sheet music. She was actually a good drawer.

"How was our dancing?"

Pulled out from my daydreaming, I looked up at Natsuki, a little confused. Dancing? They were still working on that?

 _Oh, right, they asked Haruka and I to watch… oops._

"You were sleeping again, weren't you?" accused Otoya, stretching.

"Was not!" I tried to defend myself. "I was resting my eyes, that's all"

They chuckled, and the redhead sighed.

"The test is tomorrow. I hope we can pass" he remarked.

"It was wonderful!" assured Haruka. "You had my toes tapping all along! I'm sure the test will turn out fine!"

"What she said" I hummed, sitting up.

"Ary, you weren't even watching" whined Otoya.

"I don't have to" I shrugged. "You worked hard on this project. There's no way you won't pass with flying project"

"Aw, you're so cute, Ary-chan!" beamed Natsuki, going for a hug.

Trying to avoid his death-like embrace, I propped myself on my hands and bended by behind, making a wheel and falling back on my feet a meter farther.

"Bubble, Natsuki, bubble" I told him, too used to this to be really annoyed by now.

"You're really agile, aren't you, Ary?" asked Haruka in wonder. "I always see you doing these sorts of acrobatics"

"It's because of my mother" I scratched the back of my head. "She's a model, so she needs a lot of mobility freedom for her job. She just taught me since I was a kid. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if I was born with some muscles missing"

"Freedom of the body to balance the freedom of the mind" stated Masato.

"Exactly" I plopped back down on the grass. "Now, shouldn't you go back to work?"

"I thought you said we'd do great?" replied Otoya.

"No, you've still got ways to go" retorted Masato. "Your rhythm stays too far off the beat. That's a long way from perfection"

At his remark, his two partners sweatdropped, and I snorted.

"Harsh, Masato, harsh" I teased.

"Really!?"

"Ren-sama!"

"That's why you're a celebrity!"

"And there goes our peace and quiet" I huffed.

But there wasn't any venom in my voice. In the past two weeks, since the bet, Jinguji and I came to some sort of understanding. He would stop flirting with me –he still tried sometimes, but it was more playful than anything else-, and we'd start back from scratch. We hadn't really talked after that conclusion, but I think we could say that the tension had disappeared, at least.

 _Still hate those noisy fangirls of his. Sheesh, can't they be louder?_

"How dreamy!"

"Truly wonderful!"

"It was such a beautiful rose that I bought the whole rose garden" we could hear him say to his stalking mob. "You see, I thought I'd give it to someone as a present"

"P-please, give it to me!"

"Give it to me, Ren-sama!"

"I will… if you sweep me off my feet" he answered mysteriously.

Unable to stop myself, I started laughing.

Hard.

"Only he could get away with a line like that" sweatdropped Otoya.

"Except with Ary-chan, eh?" remarked Natsuki.

However, still trying not to choke on my laughter, I couldn't answer.

"Jinguji Ren…" pursued the blond. "The Goddess of Love must be fond of him"

That only made me laugh harder, and a tear escaped my eye.

"O-oh God… Natsuki, you're killing me…" I managed to say, my chest starting to hurt.

"This is nonsense" Masato cut. "Let's start again"

"H-hai!" answered Haruka, going to the radio. "From the beginning?"

"No, from the third phrase" Masato kneeled next to her.

"Alright"

"Oh? When did you become so cozy with the little lamb, Hijirikawa?"

At Ren's sudden appearance in our group, the laughing fit I had managed to stopped came back to haunt me and I tried to stifle my laughs behind my hand, in vain.

"Something funny, Kitten?" he asked with a smile.

"You're just ridiculous" I wheezed out. "Oh God, I can't look at you without laughing right now… just carry on, people, carry on… I'll be dying in a corner due to the lack of air if you need me…"

They shot me looks as I went to sit on a bench farther away, trying to catch my breath, yet still listening to what was happening.

"Ever since we met, the little lamb and I have been tied together by fate" he declared, waving the rose in his hand.

Then, he helped her up and loomed closer, giving her the pink flower.

"I'd rather you not stray far" he added. "I've been looking for someone to share the sea breeze with"

Hiding my face in my hands, shoulders shaking with laughter once more, I couldn't help but note how flustered Haruka was right now, which only made me laugh harder.

"N-now!?"

"Of course"

"B-but I have v-very important c-class and after that, there's m-my piano lesson a-and studying composition…"

"He's just teasing you" warned Masato, making me look back to them. "You can't believe anything this guy says"

 _Only the truth, uh?_

"That's a terrible thing to say about me" replied the flirt. "Though, I can't deny it…"

"REN!"

Getting my laughing fit under control, and once sure I'd be okay, I joined back with the group as Syo reached them.

"Ren!" he exclaimed once more. "What are you going to do about the lyrics assignment? Have you forgotten Ryuya-sensei promised a harsh punishment if you didn't turn it in this time!?"

 _Harsh punishment? Assignment?_

My amusement somewhat gone at Syo's announcement, I went to stand next to Haruka, who was watching everything unfold with a slight frown. She still had the flower in her hands too but, looking closer, I realized there weren't any thorns.

"Ary, what is it?" asked Haruka, seeing me eying the flower.

"Nothing" I shrugged. "It's just prettier with the thorns, it's all"

She smiled a little at that, before reporting back her attention to the other two.

"Is that so?" wondered Jinguji.

"Is that so?" mimicked Syo, before his calm façade broke. "OF COURSE IT IS!"

"Jinguji Ren!"

The smaller blond froze at the voice, and I rolled my eyes.

"Talking about the devil" I muttered.

"Hey, Ryuya-san" greeted Ren without a care in the world.

"You skip class and don't turn in any homework" stated the teacher. "Show me one more bit of this frivolous attitude, and I'll show you no mercy. I'll expel you on the spot!"

I stiffened, much like everyone else except for the one actually concerned by this warning, and felt my stomach twist uncomfortably.

 _Expel? Ren?_

Now, we weren't exactly friends, but we weren't strangers either. I knew, despite all appearances, that Ren was talented. He _was_ in the S-Class, after all. However, something was holding him back, and I couldn't help but think that, in a way, we were much more alike than we both realized.

"Ryuya-san…" Ren started walking towards him, intending to leave. "A scowl is never popular with the ladies"

"Don't push your luck, Jinguji" snapped the teacher.

But the boy simply walked away.

"I'm serious!" warned the redhead. "I'd better have that assignment by the end of school tomorrow, otherwise you're out of this academy, got it!?"

For only answer, Jinguji waved without even looking back.

* * *

I listened with one ear as Tomo-chan explained the weird bond shared by Masato and Ren. The story seemed much clearer now that I knew that tidbit of information. Third son of a rich company, he wasn't to be the heir, but they still wanted him to bring something to the family.

 _Now, where did I heard that story before?_

* * *

After an hour or so of searching, I finally managed to find him when he started playing his saxophone. I stared up from where the sound came from.

 _The roof._

Taking the stairs would take too much time. So, without loosing anymore of it, I started climbing. There were four floors, but the plants, windows and cracks in the wall made the ascension fairly easy. But that could also be because I wasn't scared of falling.

 _That's always something people reproached to me,_ I recalled with a slight smile. _My lack of self-preservation._

After a few minutes, I reached the top and pulled myself between the slots. His back was facing me, so he didn't see me yet. Not wanting to disturb him yet, I simply settled more comfortably between two slots and listened.

Just as he finished, Haruka made her appearance. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw me, but I winked and put a finger on my lips, asking her to be silent. So, acting as if I wasn't there, she approached him.

"You look just like a flower glittering in the setting sun, my lady" he remarked, putting back his instrument in the case.

I muffled a snort at that.

"Your music was so beautiful that it draw me here" she said.

 _How can she be so shy and yet say things like that with a straight face?_

"I'm happy to hear that" he said, walking to her. "I don't care about the reason, as long as it brings the two of us together"

At the same moment, though, a paper fell from his pocket. Picking it back up, Haruka's eyes blinked in realization.

"Are those your lyrics for the assignment?" she asked. "Oh, good!"

"Good?" he repeated, loosing his façade to confusion.

At that, she looked down.

"Jinguji-san, I don't want to think about what would happen if you didn't turn in your lyrics in time" she admitted. "But… you've already finished them, right?"

His shoulders tensed somewhat, before he scoffed.

"I think… it's about time I leave this place" he announced. "I'm tired of being here"

"Then get the hell out"

This time, it was Masato's turn to arrive. He didn't even see me, eyes locked in Ren. Silence followed his arrival, before his glare turned even harsher.

"I don't like you" he said bluntly. "My whole life has been decided by my father. I'm only free through music. So, I can't forgive you for treating it so trivially!"

"I'm not here because I want to be" replied blankly Jinguji. "I was dumped here. So, I have no reason to be at this school. It's just a lark"

"That's a lie" Masato's voice grew louder. "That timbre I heard earlier was no lie! Why don't you show that?"

At his question, though, the flirt started ripping the sheet in his hands apart.

"I told you" he repeated. "It's just for kicks"

The wind blew, taking away the the ripped words.

"Your lyrics!" panicked Haruka.

"I'm not going to waste my time" pursued Ren. "Gambling everything on these worthless lyrics"

Before any of us could react, Masato punched him straight in the face. However, I couldn't say I didn't agree with his actions. A little more and I would've been the one to punch him.

"I'm sorry to hear that" spat the blue-haired boy. "I took you for someone with a little more spirit"

And with that, he walked away. Haruka looked at the both of them, features stricken by worry.

"I-I'll look for your lyrics!" she then announced, before running out.

As her steps echoed farther and farther away, I let out an heavy sigh.

"You're such a douche"

At my voice, he stiffened, before turning around with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you been here the whole time, Kitten?" he asked pleasantly.

"I arrived before Haruka, if you really want to know" I shrugged. "But seriously, dude. You're an ass"

"Because I want to leave this academy?" he replied, crossing his arms. "That's hardly fair, Kitten"

"No. You're an ass because you're letting your chance go" I retorted seriously.

"My chance?"

I turned my back to him, letting my legs dangled in the void under me. I could tell he was uneasy with my position, seeing how I could easily fall, but I didn't care at the moment.

"My parents forced me in this school" I announced. "I am to become an Idol, before going back home with Asia's stage in my pocket and become an actress"

"… actress?" I could tell her was frowning. "But-"

"I want to sing, but I won't be able to" I cut. "You and I have a very common point: we lack passion. We had it once, but our families took it away. However… you still have a chance. We're both tools, Ren. We can't change that. But… at least, if you can do what you love, in the end… isn't it worth it?"

I finally looked back to him, but his gaze was lost in the sunset. Getting down from the slots, I then tapped his shoulder.

"Think about it before fully letting go" I asked seriously. "You won't get another chance like this one"

I then walked away, deciding to let him sorts things out. In the end, it would be his choice. I could only hope my words had had some effects on him.

* * *

As I reached the hallway, though, I saw a familiar blue-haired boy standing against a wall, deep in thoughts.

"You heard everything, then?" I inquired, more indifferent than anything else.

"I apologize for eavesdropping, but I-"

"Don't sweat it" I instantly shrugged it off. "It's not that big of a secret anyway. But… Masato… Ren's your friend, right? Even if none of you see it that way, you're much closer than you think. You're worried about him, aren't you?"

He kept silent, but we both knew the answer to hat question.

"Anyway, I won't prod" I assured. "It's your business, not mine. Just… don't loose sight of each other, alright? You're not as alone as you think"

He nodded in understanding, and went the opposite way. I stared at his retreating back for a moment, before shaking my head and going outside to search for Haruka.

 _I've got some stupid lyrics to find._

I scowled a little.

 _Seems like I'll be skipping class again, uh?_

* * *

The day after, Haruka and I had found most of the lyrics, but still missed a little part. Syo, Otoya, Natsuki and Tomo-chan joining in the frenetic search, we had now less than little time to find the stupid papers.

"Haruka, are you sure it fell here?" asked Tomochika.

"I'm sure" she confirmed.

"Same" I added.

"That guy ticks me off, but is he really going to quit?" wondered Syo.

"He better not, after all the effort we put in this" I grunted, shuffling through some bushes.

"It'll be a shame if he does" remarked Natsuki.

Otoya was about to add something when, suddenly, the bell rang, signifying the end of the day.

"We're too late!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Jinguji-san…"

"Guys, don't give up on him already" I straightened up. "If he really wants to stay, than he probably made a move of his own. I'm sure it'll be fine"

"But school ended…"

Suddenly, the intercoms were turned on, and a familiar voice echoed in the silence of the ending day.

 **"** **Hey. Can you hear me? Everyone?"**

"R-Ren?" wondered Syo.

 **"** **Little lamb, Kitten, can you hear me? You too, Ryuya-san. Everyone, listen to this. I just finished my song. I'm going to unleash feelings that were asleep. Until the final phrase… It's showtime!"**

I barked out a laugh as music followed in an energetic tempo of saxophone.

"Told ya so!" I bumped fists with Syo.

"Psychic abilities too, uh?" he grinned.

"I know, I'm amazing" I joked.

 **In the classroom, lit by the dancing sunset,**

 **you are the only one I'm looking at.**

 **Those eyes sparkling more than the stars,**

 **I'm knocked out by them!**

 **That was the first time, ya know?**

 **If I had to name an example, it's like bitter chocolate.**

 **With its sweet nectar, this love's turning into a hazard!**

 **Always only taking a simple lesson time.**

 **But… what was really taken was forbidden love…**

 **Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!**

 **From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!**

 **These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…**

 **I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!**

 **I want to decide this already with one shot, the tips of these darts!**

 **Alright, you ready? Right in the center, an inflamed punishment!**

 **"** **This won't end with just a kiss." But better words**

 **Would be something like a rose thrown only for you.**

 **Overflowing kindness, you're just like an angel.**

 **If… If only for me, then smile! Peace!**

 **I want to hold you close! My dear, I absolutely won't let you go!**

 **In one fell swoop, everything's breakin' out! Ooh… It's hot!**

 **To the glittering sky, I'll sing because I want to convey these feelings.**

 **I live only for you! My love is not a lie!**

 **Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!**

 **From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!**

 **These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…**

 **I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!**

 **"To the ends of the earth, believe heart!"**

As the song came to an end, I cheered and made a back handspring followed by a backward somersault, making the others laugh.

 _Guess he took his chance, uh?_

* * *

I sat by the pond as the sunset reflected on the water. I had taken a picture sooner, but it was much more beautiful in reality. These sorts of panoramas always managed to relax me.

"Hey, Kitten"

"Yo"

Ren came to sit next to me and, next thing I knew, a red rose was presented before my eyes. I took it and realized the thorns were still on. Surprised, I turned to the flirt, who smirked my way.

"It's prettier with the thorns, didn't you say?" he asked.

"Wait, you heard that?" I blinked in wonder.

His smirk twisted in a small smile, and I glanced back at the beautiful flower in my hands. Roses always were my favorites…

"Is that your way of apologizing for making us search the whole damn place for your stupid lyrics?" I then realized.

"Take it more as a 'thank you', Kitten" he proposed.

"Thank you?" I repeated, confused. "For what?"

"For your words. What you said back at the roof… you and the little lamb truly are kind people, aren't you?"

At that, I found myself smiling too and gazed back at the glittering pond.

"Well, what are friends for?"

He tilted his head my way.

"Friends?" he repeated, as if testing the word on his tongue for the first time.

I snorted.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have passed my whole goddamn day searching for your stupid lyrics if you weren't a friend, Ren" I assured. "And even less tell you all these things back on the roof.

"… I see. Arigato, Arya"

I hummed, deciding to not make things even more awkward by answering, and we fell in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Back on the roof… you climbed the four floors, didn't you?"

"…"

"Arya?"

"… I won't talk without my lawyer"

He shook his head, fond exasperation settling on his features.

"You truly are something else, Kitten, aren't you?"

I grinned broadly at that.

"You have no idea"

* * *

When I got back to my room and turned on the light, I was surprised to see the wall to my left, usually black, was now sporting a white-painted kanji with intricate roses all around. There was a message under it. Curious, I read the single line.

 _Take your chance, Kitten._

I then realized that the kanji was the one for "Passion". Warmth spread in my chest, realizing it was the work of Ren and Masato. They must have come together when I was outside.

 _You guys… arigato._

* * *

 **So, yeah: cheesy again. But, things are starting to get clearer, don't you think? She lost her passion because she knows she won't be able to do what she wants to do either way. At least for Ren, he would still be able to sing. Of course, there's a little something else holding her back, but answers soon will appear.**

 **So, reviews or not? I guess not, but whatever.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Waaaaah! My first reviews! scarleteyes13, I love you so much! And yes, I do intend to keep it up, no worries about that! I'm really glad you enjoy the story as much too!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Running Is Easier Than Fighting Back

.

.

Another week passed. I was currently sitting in the park with Ren and Otoya, working on the project that had been assigned to us. We had been given a melody, and were to write the lyrics. We weren't allowed the modify the music and, needless to say, all our ideas kind of clashed, seeing how we didn't feel it the same way. As per usual, Ren wanted to do a love song. Otoya tended to something more energetic. As for me, when I listened, I could only hear some sort of… resignation, but also acceptation.

Otherwise said, we couldn't work it out.

Letting out a sigh, I let myself fall on my back, annoyed.

"At this rate, we won't find anything" I remarked, playing with the grass under my hands. "The due date is in three days, and we still haven't even decided on a theme"

It could have been worst, though. We could have been fighting over it but, in a way, we understood each other.

"I suggested passion, Otoya-kun proposed energy and you proposed acceptation" resumed Ren, staring at the blank sheets once more. "We should be able to work something out, shouldn't we?"

"But mixing all of this?" the redhead scratched his head in wonder.

"Maybe we should just try to focus on something else?" I asked. "Lingering on the same train of thoughts won't get us anywhere at this pace"

"But we all agree on this, though: we don't feel anything else" replied Ren.

 _As weird as it sounds, it's true._

There was suddenly a buzz in my pocket. Frowning, I took out my phone and realized it was my father calling. My frown deepened, and I got up.

"Got to take this, I'll be back in two" I excused myself and went farther away.

* * *

I flipped it open and accepted the call.

"Hello, Father" I greeted.

 **"** **They're making auditions for a major role in one of the very popular movies in Asia. It's not the main one, but it could be a good start. You are to take the auditions and** ** _get that role_** **"**

"Father, I have school projects to work on and-"

 **"** **Arya, this is not up for discussion. Your participation in this movie will already bring in good money, and it'll give you more opportunities for later on"**

I clenched my fist, but knew it was useless to fight him about it.

"Understood"

 **"** **Good. I expect great things from you, Arya. Don't disappoint me"**

"I won't"

With that, he ended the call. I stared at my phone's screen, defeated. He had sent me the informations for the auditions, but they were to be held three days from now. Otherwise said, the due day for our project. Sure, we could give back the project sooner than that, but if we kept up like this, we wouldn't be able to do so.

"Is everything alright, Ary?"

"O-Otoya!"

I spun around, only to find him and Ren standing behind me.

"Sorry about that, I just got some… complications" I looked down.

 _I have to tell them, though. It's not fair if I keep it from them._

"Was it your father?" asked Ren.

"Yeah" I cringed. "Wants me to pass some auditions for a movie coming up soon"

"Auditions?" repeated Otoya. "Which movie?"

I glanced at the e-mail I had gotten.

"Prince Of Precipices" I read. "Oh, there's Ryuya-sensei in it too"

"Eh, really?" Otoya grabbed my phone with wide eyes. "And you're going to play in it?"

"I've got to pass the auditions first" I shrugged. "But… it's in three days"

Realization dawned over them, and I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"I'm really sorry about that. It's just… my father-"

An hand landed on my head and ruffled my hair. I looked up at Ren, who smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, Kitten. We can do this" he assured.

"Yeah, we'll be fine!" nodded Otoya, finding back his usual cheerfulness. "We still got two days, right?"

At that, my moral went up a little.

"Right!"

* * *

"You don't want to do this"

At Ren's observation, I bit my lower lip. We were still in the park, trying to work on the project again while Otoya went to class to talk about our situation to Ringo-sensei to get permission and skip.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to do this" I admitted. "I just don't like what's coming after. Honestly? This movie seems awesome, and co-starring with Ryuya-sensei would be a great experience. However… it only means I'll stop singing sooner, doesn't it?"

"You worry too much, Kitten" he sighed. "You should just enjoy the present time you're given instead of fearing tomorrow"

I stared at him for a long time.

"That was kind of deep coming from you, Ren" I blinked. "Sure you didn't plagiarized Masato or something?"

"ARYYYY!"

At Otoya's scream, we both turned around. He was running towards us, a magazine in hands.

"Otoya? What is it?" I asked.

"Syo is trying for the role too!"

"E-eh?!"

"Syo's apparently a _huge_ fan of Ryuya-sensei, so he's going to try at the auditions!" he precised. "The thing is, he's scared of heights, so everyone is going to try and help him! But you-"

"No, wait" I cut, my mind working at a fast pace. "This could work in our favor… If he gets the role, then I don't mind as much. I can't afford failure to a stranger, but if _he_ gets it, then facing my father afterwards will be a piece of cake… come on, let's go and help him out!"

"W-what?" Otoya was confused, but I already was running.

 _Running away from my problems won't help. But… I'll keep on running for now. Just a little longer._

* * *

"SYO!"

"GAAAH! A-ARY!?"

I had jumped on his back while he was walking, making him loose his balance. I landed on my feet while he crashed on the ground.

"Sorry" I grinned down at him. "Say, the others told me about your predicament. I want to help out too!"

At that, he looked away, a faint embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Where's everyone?" I then asked, not seeing them around.

"Making arrangements" he frowned slightly, getting up. "Though I'm not sure about what it means…"

"Syo-chan! Ary-chan!"

"Hey, Natsuki!" I waved as the blond joined us.

"You're going to help too, Ary-chan?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure!" I beamed at him. "What's your plan?"

* * *

They now were at the highest ground of the school, and Arya seemed to love it. Dangling her legs in the emptiness, she couldn't help but wonder just where the hell they got the material to create a jumping point like that one.

Syo, attached by an extremely solid and elastic rope, was already shaking and he was barely at the edge.

"This is the first step… there's no way I can do this!" he protested loudly.

"Exposure therapy is the most effective!" replied Natsuki.

"Syo, the heights in the movie will be much greater" the girl rolled her eyes, going to stand besides him.

She then looked down with a smile.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Ary, you should back away a little, you don't have a protection" warned Haruka, worried for her friend.

But the black-haired teen waved her hand as if swatting a fly.

"Nan, it's fine" she assured with a wink. "I've got great balance. See? I can eve- SHIT!"

Her feet slipped and she started falling. Horrified, all her friends approached the edge as much as they could and looked down, fearing the worst…

Only to find her sitting on a lower edge, beaming at them with a peace sign.

"Got you!" she laughed. "Ah, you should have seen your faces!"

"Ary, don't do that!" protested Otoya, relieved. "You scared us!"

"Sorry, too tempting" she admitted sheepishly. "But you see, Syo? There's nothing to fear!"

"You just slipped and almost killed yourself!" he yelled back. "There's everything to fear!"

"I didn't slip" she rolled her eyes, shifting in place. "It was just a joke. Just jump, would you? It's not like you'll die or something. Natsuki, push him!"

"W-what? No! Don't push me! Don't you dare, Natsuki!"

Completely ignoring him, the taller blond pushed him with a smile. As the boy screamed while falling, Arya's cackles echoed behind.

Ren exchanged a glance with Otoya.

 _Even if she doesn't want to be an actress… that movie would be perfect for her._

As if understanding his silent remark, the flirty boy nodded, then looked back down at the girl in question, who was still laughing.

 _So much potential… destroyed by a single family. Parents can be such a pain, eh, Kitten?_

* * *

We tried a lot of things for Syo, even some I don't really understand how we managed but, in the end, it didn't work.

"I'm going to die…" he was still shaking despite being on the firm ground. "So high… I'm scared…"

I peered at his red face, his soul escaping from his mouth, and snickered.

"And you want to audition?" I asked. "Dude, you'll die before getting on the set"

"Ary, I don't think that's helping" remarked Tomo-chan.

"Maybe we went overboard, though" remarked Otoya.

"Time to call it quits, then" shrugged Ren.

I glared at him, but he stared back, his silent message clear.

 _Stop running._

I turned away.

"We're not done yet!" suddenly announced Natsuki. "The fact is, up 'til now, we've been too kind to him"

 _Too kind? And why does that smile scares me right now?_

"Actually, I've got a friend who's developing a rocket… he said that if we take Syo-chan up to 10,000 meters, he won't be afraid anymore!"

"Ooh, I want to do it!" I raised my hand. "Pick me, pick me!"

But Syo didn't saw it the same way, for he started overheating.

"I brought back some water!" Haruka ran to us.

We just dumped everything on his head. He practically turned blue and fell back on the bench.

"Oi, still alive?" I poked his cheek.

"I'm beat…"

"I just want to help him" sighed Natsuki.

"Shinomiya-san, do you know Kurusu-kun well?" wondered Haruka.

"Yeah… for years, we've been in the same violin competitions" he answered. "Neither one of us imagined we'd end up going here, though…"

"Violin?" I repeated, in awe. "I love violin! But I never managed to play that thing…"

I cringed, remembering the number of strings and bows I had broken over my numerous tentative.

"Anyway, I wonder why he's so afraid of heights?" Otoya thought out loud.

"Maybe he went through something terrible in his past" suggested Masato.

"Like some sort of trauma?" I understood his train of thoughts.

A dark laugh suddenly echoed around us and, suddenly, the Headmaster appeared from behind the bench.

"Holy shit!"

Stumbling back, Natsuki caught me before I could fall. I silently thanked him as Shining Saotome started his usual antics.

"Headmaster, how long have you been here for!?" exclaimed Tomo-chan.

"Were you eavesdropping again?" accused Haruka.

He spun around and made a somersault, before landing on his feet in a dramatic gesture.

"Listening to the trouble of our diligent students is part of the job to me!" he said.

"And scaring the crap out of them too?" I mumbled.

He didn't seem to hear me, though, and he started shaking Syo.

"Mister Kurusu!" he called.

"N-nani!? What do you want!?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Relax!"

I sweatdropped a little.

 _He is so weird… but in a way, I'd take him over my father any day._

* * *

I listened as the metronome's tick-tack echoed in the silent room, which was plunged in darkness. I was really, really tempted to sleep right now, Otoya and Tomo-chan kept pinching my arms each time I closed my eyes.

 _Jerks._

"Now, close your eyes" ordered the Headmaster, who was sitting in front of Syo. "Slowly, deep breathing… slowly… slow and slow, slowly…"

The boy, even though a little creeped out, obeyed.

 _Hypnosis, uh? Never tried it before…_

 _"_ Slowly… calm down… you're getting warmer… and you're getting sleepier… and sleepier…"

I watched in wonder as, a few seconds later, Syo's head dropped on his chest. Saotome smirked, stopping the metronome.

"Okay… you went to sleep, yes?"

A second passed, and Syo suddenly snapped his head up.

"Not at all. How could I fall asleep with all of this? You've got to be kidding me! Geez, get real! In the first place-"

His head dropped again, and he started snoring. I placed an hand over my mouth, stifling my snickers.

"Okay, okay, okay… you have fallen asleep… Now… we're going to go deep, deep into your memories… Right now, you're three years old. You're on a Ferris wheel… Are you terrified, being up so high?"

"I… ain't scared…" the boy mumbled. "It's fun…"

"All right… and now, you're four years old…"

"So… fun…"

"This is freaking me out" I whispered to Haruka, who nodded shakily.

"Okay. Now, you're five years old…"

This time, however, there wasn't an immediate answer. Our friend's face scrunched up, and sweat started running down his face.

"Is it scary to be on the Ferris wheel?" insisted the Headmaster.

His fists clenched, shaking, and he started screaming.

 _Well. That's one way to do it._

* * *

In the end, we found out that he nearly fell to his death many years sooner because of Natsuki, who kept chasing after him at that time –not that it changed much since then.

Now understanding, we were leaving the Headmaster's office after profusely thanking him for his help. I slang an arm around Syo's neck, grinning.

"So, still scared?" I taunted. "Feeling up for a ride of Ferris wheel?"

"Shut up, Ary" he turned green, making me laugh.

"Oh, Miss Arrrrrya!"

At Saotome's call, everyone stopped walking, and I looked back to see sparkles flying around the man.

"While your physical prowess are fantastic for such a young girl, please refrain from jumping from the roof anymore!" he asked, rolling his 'R'.

I laughed sheepishly at that.

"I'll do that"

* * *

The next morning, we had joined up once again outside, the first thing Syo telling us being…

"Eh? You're not going to audition?" repeated Haruka.

"W-why not? You're cured of your acrophobia, aren't you?" asked Tomo-chan.

"Why not? Look at this!" he exclaimed, annoyance creeping in his voice.

He waved a magazine in his hands, and we all read the article he was pointing at. It was about the auditions that were to be held tomorrow.

"The role will be the main character's younger sister" Otoya read out loud.

"A girl!?"

"And it's printed in such small letters…"

Normally, I would've found it funny but, right about now, all that meant to me was that, in the end, I'd have to do it.

"Well, guess you'll get the role after all, ne, Kitten?"

I stiffened at Ren's remark, knowing that he was only waiting for an opportunity like that one to tell everyone.

"Eh? You want to take the auditions?" asked Syo, wide eyes.

"Why didn't you say so sooner, Ary-chan?" asked Tomochika.

"It's not that big of a deal" I tried to shrug it off. "Syo's a real fan, I didn't want him to miss the opportunity…"

"But you _would_ be perfect for the role, though" remarked Masato.

"A _girl_ who likes _high_ _places_ and who can _act_ " resumed Haruka. "Eh, it's true!"

"Guys, just drop it…"

"I've got the perfect costume for you, Ary-chan!"

"Holy crap!"

I avoided Natsuki's hold in time, and glared at the offensive clothes in his hands.

"I will _not_ wear a dress" I stomped my foot. "Never did, never will. I'm fine with my pants, thank you very much"

"Aw? But you'd be so cute!"

"I said _no_ , Natsuki!" I finally snapped.

Silence ensued my exclamation, and I ran an hand through my hair.

"Just… just drop it"

With a shake of my head, I spun on my heels and ran as fast as I could.

 _Running away again, uh?_

* * *

Knowing they'd easily find me if I went to my room, and not wanting to face them right away, I quickly grabbed another bag and headed for the gym. I hadn't been here since the beginning, but itched to try it out for a while by now.

I'm not one for training, usually, but I needed to get my anger out on something other than my friends.

 _It's not their fault after all. They're just trying to help._

Changing in more comfortable clothes, I then realized I was the only one present. More than satisfied with that, I went to the nearest punching bag and stretched a little, before facing my "opponent".

 _I hate it._

I punched once.

 _I hate it._

I punched twice.

 _I want to choose._

I punched trice.

 _I want to be myself._

I kicked, then dropped to the ground and kicked another time.

 _I want to make music. I want to sing. I want become an Idol._

I punched again, and again, and again.

 _Why can't I decide? Why can't I walk my own path?_

I didn't have any protection on, but I kept on hitting, trying to get everything out.

 _It's not fair. It's not fair._

"It's not fair!" I yelled.

There was a crack, and pain flared in my right hand.

 _I want to be free. Why… can't I be free?_

I stared at my hands. They were scrapped, kind of bloody too, and my right one was hurting like a bitch.

Then, two other hands wrapped themselves around mines, gently. Surprised, I raised my eyes to see Syo, who was looking at my palms with a frown.

"You'll hurt yourself without protections" he remarked calmly. "Come on"

I bit my lower lip, but let him guide me to the nearest bench. I sat down as he went to get a first aid kit. Soon, he was back next to me. Without a word, he cleaned the small scratches and bandaged them.

"How'd you find me?" I asked, kind of curious.

At that, a grim smile settled on his lips.

"You're a lot like me, in a way" he remarked. "When you're angry, you want to blow off some steam, but you don't want to hurt others… it was kind of easy to retrace you here"

"I'm sorry about sooner" I apologized, more quietly. "I'm not mad against any of you. I just…"

"Ren explained everything" he cut. "Your father's a real ass, isn't he?"

That made me laugh.

"Yeah, you could say that. But… he's all I have. With my mother. I can't disappoint them. I just thought that, if you tried for the auditions, then I wouldn't have to go because you'd get the role for sure and thus, I'd be able to work on the project. Facing my father wasn't that big of a deal, knowing it was a friend who got the role. But now… guess I have to stop running, uh?"

"Why don't you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it?" I repeated, at loss. "How can I enjoy this? My whole life has been decided for me since day one, and you tell me to enjoy it? It's practically a golden cage! How can I be happy with that!?"

"So what, you'll brood over it and cry 'why me' each and every day of your life, then?" he retorted, crossing his arms.

"I don't-"

"You're yelling about the unfairness of the world, but how about you take it this way: enjoy what you have right now, and worry about the rest when it comes to it. You still have a few years before you, don't you?"

My heart hammered painfully in my chest at that, and I looked at my bandaged hands, clenching my fists.

"… I'm scared"

"You don't have to be" he replied, more softly. "We're your friends, right? Rely on us a little. Right here, right now, you've got loads of opportunities. Take them. You might not think so but here, in this school, your parents can't control everything. Just go with the flow, and face the problems head on when they come at you"

 _I've got to stop running. I've got to move on. I've got…_

My eyes widened.

 _He's right. They all are. I can't miss out on everything because of what is to come…_

I jumped on my feet, startling him.

"O-oi!"

"Thank you _so_ much!" I exclaimed. "Gotta go find Ren and Otoya, though! I've got an idea!"

I grabbed my bag, and ran at the doors.

"Wait! What about the auditions!?"

"Don't worry, I've got these in the bag!" I assured with a thumb up.

And I ran. But, this time, I wasn't running away.

 _I'm running forward, head on. And if I hit a wall, then… I'll get there when I get there, right?_

* * *

The rest of the day passed in the blink of an eye. I had worked the past hours with my two partners all along, inspired by my sudden realization, and they instantly went along, apparently liking the idea.

Needless to say, we were quite proud of that one.

We were now in the recording room. Ringo-sensei and Ryuya-sensei were there too, of course, and the rest of our little group was behind the glass too. Putting on the headphones, I then nodded to the other two, who nodded back, and Otoya started playing his guitar.

Then, their voices echoed as one in my ears, and adrenaline started pumping in like last time. It was exhilarating, exciting… fun.

 **Steel to my tremblin' lips**

 **How did the night ever get like this?**

 **One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down**

 **Bottom of the bottle hits**

 **Waking up my mind as I throw a fit**

 **The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down**

 _My heart's beating faster_

 _I know what I'm after_

 ** _I've been standing here my whole life_**

 ** _Everything I've seen twice_**

 ** _Now it's time I realized_**

 ** _It's spinning back around now_**

 ** _On this road I'm crawlin'_**

 ** _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_**

 ** _Now I can't seem to breathe right_**

 ** _'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_**

 ** _Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_**

 ** _Runnin' from my heart_**

 **'Round and around I go**

 **Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold**

 **The higher, the lower, the down, down, down**

 **Sick of being tired and sick**

 **And ready for another kind of fix**

 **The damage is damning me down, down, down**

 _My heart's beating faster_

 _I know what I'm after_

 ** _I've been standing here my whole life_**

 ** _Everything I've seen twice_**

 ** _Now it's time I realized_**

 ** _It's spinning back around now_**

 ** _On this road I'm crawlin'_**

 ** _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_**

 ** _Now I can't seem to breathe right_**

 ** _'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_**

 ** _Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_**

 ** _Runnin' from my heart_**

The last note echoed loudly as our voices died down, and the recording session came to an end. There were claps and cheers on the other side and I grinned, bumping fists with Otoya and Ren.

"We did it after all, uh?" Otoya remarked. "Passion, energy and acceptation"

"Guess we really are that awesome" I shrugged.

"Are you going to take the auditions, then?" asked Haruka, walking.

I simply nodded, earning another round of cheers while the teachers simply shook their heads in fondness.

"Very well done, you three" called Ringo-sensei. "You're free to go, now"

"Hai!"

* * *

The day of the auditions ended rather quickly. To be honest, there wasn't much of a competition. A grand part of the first interested actors were guys, who quickly turned down the job when learning about the character's gender. The few girls who actually came were mainly fangirls trying to get to Ryuya-sensei, and those who weren't said fangirls were scared of the heights by which we would film.

 _In the end, I think I would have gotten the role even if my acting sucked._

Now back to school with a freshly printed script in hands, I couldn't help but feel excited about the whole thing. I still couldn't find my long lost passion, but I knew it was still there. I just needed a little push forward.

When I got back to my room, I wanted to laugh. A new drawing had been added to my slowly forming collection, this time from Syo. It was, still in white, a masked figure brandishing a sword, on top of a cliff. There was also a little note with it:

 _Don't run. Fight!_

"Oh, Syo…"

Yes, all I needed was a little push forward. And, something told me I wouldn't be the only one pushing.

* * *

 **So, the song is 'Runnin' from Adam Lambert, and it's a REALLY good song, so you ought to check it out if you're searching for good music.**

 **Hey, who's the UtaPri character you despise the most? And if there isn't any, then which one do you like less than the others? I'm curious ;-)**

 **My favorites would be Syo, Otoya, Ranmaru, Camus, Reiji, Eiji -I know he's an asshole, but he's a funny asshole-, Kira, Yamato, Nagi, Haruka and also Ringo-sensei. He's just too funny.**

 **As for the one I like the less... I'd have to say that I have none. Like, seriously. They all have such fun personalities to mess with! But if there _is_ one ting I don't like about UtaPri, it would be how ALL the boys are after poor Haruka. I mean, I know it's a harem and all, but still. They're like, 18 trying to get in her pants.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Eeeeh, I've got so many reviews already! Well, I say many but it's considering how UtaPri fanfictions with OCs aren't that popular to begin with. Thanks a bunch for the support!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pull Me Out Of This Golden Cage

.

.

"Free day, at last!" I exclaimed, stretching my limbs to a maximum.

Another month had passed since the beginning of school. After what had happened in the training room, Syo had scheduled training sessions with me, not trusting me to put on the protections. We always had a good time, and I did managed to beat him a few rounds, even though he's usually the winner.

 _Prince of Precipices_ had been, to be honest, a lot of fun. I didn't have a major role, so I didn't get a lot of lines, but I still made many apparitions. They took really well to the fact that I wouldn't wear a dress, actually changing the personality of the character to fit mine better. I knew that I wouldn't have that kind of luck for everything but, for a first movie, it was pretty neat.

I even got to keep the leather boots!

We had finished filming a week sooner, or at least my parts, and it coincided with the free day the academy gave to the students once in a while. You could use said day to study, visit some family or just go out with your friends. I had learned that Haruka was going to see Hayato's concert and proposed to go with her, knowing how easily she could get lost and also because I wanted to see Ichinose under disguise.

Kuro rubbed against my legs, and I pecked his nose with a grin.

"You're so cute! I gotta go, though. I'll bring back some chocolate when I come back, okay?"

For only answer, he mewled in approval and went to lay on my bed. Laughing softly, I then headed out to meet with Haruka. It was the first time since the beginning of school that we weren't forced to wear our uniform, and I gladly went back to my usual style that made my father cringe and my mother glare.

 _What can I say? Black goes with everything anyway, and searching for matching outfits is such a pain…_

I was wearing the leather black boots I had gotten from _Prince of Precipices,_ long and plain black cargo-pants, with a red shirt on which was represented a crow with golden feathers –the sign of _Heart Of Crows_. I was also wearing my black leather jacket, three necklaces with pendants, one chain and my choker around my neck, four bracelets around my left wrist and my black, fingerless gloves.

 _They call me a Goth, but I don't even wear makeup… I like black, though. Black is good. And red too. And purple._

I grabbed my bag, just like every other day, then left my room, a bounce in my step.

The school was great, but I needed some city life too.

* * *

After a few minutes, I finally found the others sitting at our usual table, talking with Haruka. I stole a chocolate cookie from Otoya's plate.

"Hey! That was mine!" he whined.

"Shush, you big baby" I rolled my eyes.

"A-Ary! Is that you?" Tomochika stared at me, wide eyes.

"I don't know. Am I me, that you're asking?" I replied, munching on the cookie.

"I was expecting a more traditional style, considering your… family situation" remarked Masato, genuinely curious.

"Well, I can't have them control _everything_ , can I?" I replied, stealing another cookie. "Plus, it's cheaper that way, so they don't really mind. As long as I don't cross their paths, that is. Hey, Haruka! Ready to go?"

"Hai!" she beamed at me. "Thank you for coming with me!"

"It's not like I have better to do. Plus, I couldn't let you go by yourself! You'd get lost otherwise"

"Eto…" she sweatdropped.

An arm passed around my shoulders, a familiar scent overflowing my senses as the intruder breached my bubble _way_ too much.

"And who would be this lovely lady?" a rose appeared before my face.

"Ren, release me this instant or I _swear_ …"

"A-Ary!?"

He instantly backed away, wide eyes, and lowered to my level –damn tall people- to stare at me, as if having difficulties to recognize me.

"Come on, I don't look _that_ different, do I?" I asked the others.

"Well, we only ever saw you in your uniform, that's all" answered Otoya. "But- stop eating my cookies!"

I shoved yet another one in my mouth, pulling my tongue at him and making the others chuckle. I then grabbed Haruka's hand.

"Now come on! I need some city life or I'll turn insane!" I started pulling.

"Not that it'll change anything…" I heard Ren mutter.

"I heard that" I called behind my shoulder.

He just laughed it off before the doors closed behind us.

* * *

As we ran down the hallway, laughing, we took a corner too fast and ran into someone. I easily caught my fall and landed back on my feet, but Haruka didn't have so much look and roughly hit the floor.

"Itai…"

"Oh, you're okay, Haruka?" I asked, helping her up.

"I-I'm fine, Ary" she assured.

"Good. Hey, you alright over there?"

I then recognized the one we had stumbled into as none other than Ichinose Tokiya. He was still up, but staring at something on the ground. I then realized Haruka's bag had open, and a CD of Hayato had fallen in plain sight.

"I-Ichinose-san!" recognized my friend, mortified.

He picked up the CD with a weird expression, and I caught a wince when he straightened. My eyes lingered a moment on his bandaged ankle, but decided not to make any remark on it.

"Sorry about that" I apologized. "We're just _really_ excited to go to your _brother's_ concert that's happening today"

He narrowed his eyes at me but, before he could answer, I snatched the CD from his hand and gave it back to Haruka.

He shook his head, then made a move to leave.

"A-ano!" Haruka called after him.

He stopped walking.

"Are you not going to your brother's concert?"

"Haruka" I chided gently. "If he doesn't want to go, then he doesn't have to. For all we know, there might be some bad blood between them, alright? That happens between people who are _so much alike_ "

"Right… sorry" she bowed in his direction. "It wasn't my intention to meddle"

"Just make sure you don't get lost" he simply answered, before walking away.

"Even Ichinose-san…" the girl next to me huffed. "I won't get lost!"

"Aw, you're so cute" I pulled her cheek, laughing. "But you're right. No way we're getting lost!"

* * *

"Ary, I think we're lost"

"Damn it!"

We had gotten to the city without a problem but, once there… well, I kind of remembered that I wasn't exactly from Japan. Everything was new and, while it was exciting, I knew it wasn't the time to explore. We had to find a way to get to the concert, and fast.

"Sorry about that, Haruka" I scratched the back of my head. "I was so excited to leave, I forgot I wasn't from around here to begin with"

"It's alright, we'll find someone to guide us, right?" she answered, optimistic. "Ano… you said you weren't from around here. Now that I think about it, you do have a slight accent… where are you from?"

"France"

He step faltered, and she shot me a look.

"F-France?! That far?" she wondered with a certain awe. "So you speak French _and_ Japanese?"

"English too"

"That's amazing, Ary!"

"Not that much" I felt my cheeks burn a little at the praise. "It's just languages… my mother taught me French, and my father taught me Japanese, but I had to learn English in school. Plus, knowing other languages is kind of important if you want to become an Idol at the international, you know?"

"I see… wait, isn't that Shinomiya-san?"

At her question, I looked in the direction the indicated and saw that, in fact, it was the tall blond in question. He was sitting on a bench, extremely concentrated on the paper in his hands, apparently writing.

 _Something's off, though. There's a weird aura around him, almost… savage…_

"Thank God!"

Before I could stop her, Haruka ran to him, pulling me along.

"Shinomiya-san! I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed when we reached him. "You see, Ary and I got lost! But… what are you doing here?"

At her question, he looked up at us, and my own eyes widened. He didn't have his glasses, which made him look almost like another person. He glared, before going back to his paper.

 _Definitely not Natsuki._

"A-ano…"

"Move" he ordered coldly. "You're casting a shadow"

"S-sorry!"

Haruka stepped away somewhat while I looked at him closer. His posture, timbre of voice, eyes… he seemed more confident, but colder.

"Ano…" Haruka tried once more.

"Take a hike. I'm composing" he cut harshly, not even looking at her.

"You're not Natsuki, are you?" I frowned his way.

That got a reaction, and he turned his glare at me.

"What's it to you? Get lost already"

"W-what?" poor Haruka was more confused than before, but I grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, Haruka" I shook my head. "We shouldn't disturb when someone's composing. It's annoying, and I talk from experience"

At the same moment, thought, two guys passed behind us and one of them threw his napkin in the trashcan. However, he wasn't looking and missed his shot, therefore sending it on Not-Natsuki.

Not-Natsuki started shaking and, suddenly, the pen in his hand broke. Without a warning, he got up and ran at the two boys, who had stopped farther away, and punched the wall between the two of them.

 _Oh my God. He punched a HOLE in the BRICK WALL!_

"Awesome…" I breathed out. "Haruka, I want this guy to be my friend!"

"A-Ary!?"

"There he is!"

A blond storm passed us and jumped on Not-Natsuki. I blinked a few times as he placed back the glasses on Not-Natsuki's face, and there was a moment of heavy silence as he tried to catch his breath.

"Eh? Haru-chan, Ary-chan, what are you doing here?"

 _Oh, Natsuki's back… could it be the glasses? And he doesn't seem to remember either…_

"Syo, I think we deserve some explanations" I remarked to the blond.

For only answer, he sighed in defeat.

* * *

Sitting at a table, we were now eating ice cream. While Natsuki truly didn't remember or even knew about his other personality, that Syo called "Satsuki", the other guy came up each time the glasses were off.

"Oh, so cute!"

Needless to say, the two of them were really different.

"I don't know if something happened to him before we met as kids" added Syo. "But he's put 50,000 people who ticked him off in the hospital"

"Awesome… I'm _so_ talking to him"

Discreetly, I tried to take off Natsuki's glasses while he wasn't looking, but Syo instantly stopped me, face stricken in horror.

"Didn't you hear me!?" he whispered. "If you piss him off, it's all over! If Natsuki isn't brought back, all hell breaks loose!"

"You also said that Satsuki has a true talent when it comes to composing, though" I pointed out.

"Whenever he got free time, he writes songs… he's a so called genius" he agreed. "But it'd be impossible to talk to him. Satsuki just don't do that and Natsuki can't remember him"

"So he wreaks havoc, but doesn't remember a thing about it?" resumed Haruka.

"Wrong" I corrected. "It's clear that Natsuki and Satsuki are two different persons. Satsuki wreaks havoc, and Natsuki doesn't remember"

"R-right…"

"Haru-chan"

We all suddenly remembered that he was still there, but he hadn't heard us, apparently. He was staring at Haruka with a small smile.

"I always find myself thinking that you… that you remind me so much of my beloved Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth?" I repeated, confused. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?"

Syo choked on his iced tea, laughing a little, and Natsuki smiled my way.

"She's my dog" he answered kindly.

I laughed a little as he turned back to Haruka.

"When we're together, I feel like I'm basking in the sun…"

"Really? I love sitting in the sun too!" Haruka beamed at him.

I exchanged a glance with Syo. The both of our friends were apparently unaware that, would it have been two others, the conversation would have gotten really awkward, really fast.

"Haru-chan, you really understand me"

He brought his tea to his lips but, at that moment, his glasses got fogged.

"Oh?"

He was about to take them off, and Syo reacted almost on instinct.

"D-don't take your glasses off!" he exclaimed. "I-I'll cool that off for you!"

Without wasting a second, he started blowing at the steaming cup, making me snicker a little.

"Real subtle, Syo" I patted his shoulder.

"You're always so nice to me, Syo-chan!" stated Natsuki, completely oblivious.

But then, he sneezed, and the glasses fell off.

 _He fucking sneezed._

The other two froze in fright while Natsuki stopped moving for a second.

"Yo, Satsuki" I greeted.

"You three… are annoying" he looked up to us.

"Why, that hurts" I mocked, placing an hand over my heart.

"A-Ary, don't taunt him!" panicked Syo.

"Unlike Natsuki, I'm not softhearted" Satsuki pursued, getting up. "Don't you dare whisper… right in front of me!"

He clenched his fist and hit the tree behind us, which was sent crashing down onto other tables.

"Nice" I whistled.

"Seems like you didn't get the message" he seethed my way, cracking his knuckles.

"Message?" I repeated, thinking. "Nope, not getting any. Mind telling me more?"

"Oh, I'll tell you more!" he made a move to grab my collar, but I easily avoided his grasp, jumping from my seat and landing on top of another table.

"Wow, I'm impressed" I drawled. "So strong, attacking a girl who's half your size"

"Now you're pissing me off, squirt" he snarled, sending his fist my way.

I jumped again, using his shoulders to pass above his hand and land back on our own table with a dramatic bow.

"You give me too much credit" I grinned his way. "Hey, this is fun! Wanna play cat and mouse with me some more?"

Before he could answer, though, Syo had put the glasses back in place, turning him back into Natsuki. I pouted a little at that, getting back on the ground.

"You guys are no fun" I huffed.

"W-what happened?"

Haruka and Syo just started laughing nervously.

* * *

Syo whacked me behind the head.

"What the hell was that!? Have you no sense of self-preservation!?"

"Hey, it's not like he was going to kill me or anything" I rolled my eyes.

"He very well could!"

"But he didn't! Sheesh, stop overreacting"

"Overreacting!? You're the one who isn't reacting _enough_!"

"Guys, are you coming?" Natsuki called, waiting ahead with Haruka.

"Hai!"

I was about to join them, Syo grabbed my wrist.

"Ary, please, just be careful around Satsuki, okay?"

"I promise I won't die while taunting him" I assured with all the seriousness I could muster.

He groaned at my answer, making me laugh.

* * *

"Wow, what a coincidence! We were on our way here too!"

"Eh? To Hayato-sama's concert?" asked Haruka excitedly.

"No, unfortunately…" despaired Syo.

"There's a Piyo-chan character show after the concert" answered Natsuki, showing a poster. "Syo-chan said he had to see it, so we came together!"

"I never said anything like that!" protested the smaller blond. "Letting you go anywhere alone is dangerous, so I came with, nothing more!"

"There, there, don't be shy"

"I'm not shy! I told you I had no interest in friggin' Piyo-chan!"

"Sure, sure. Syo-chan, you're cute when you're bashful!"

I exchanged a small laugh with Haruka at their banter. They really were close friends. However, the sound got Natsuki's attention, who suddenly stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uh… is there something on my face?" I asked, not really knowing what to do.

He suddenly plopped something on my head, and I realized it was his Piyo-chan hat.

"You're so CUTE!"

I didn't manage to escape his embrace, this time, and I weakly called for help when I started choking. However, Syo was too busy mocking my predicament and Haruka was simply smiling.

Feeling evil, I pointed at Natsuki's glasses with a smirk, instantly stopping their laughter.

"N-Natsuki, let her go! You know how Ary is about personal space!" exclaimed my girl friend.

"Oh, gomen, gomen!" he wasn't really, but at least he let me go.

"It's fine" I assured, giving him back the hat. "How about we go see that concert? I doubt he's as good as _Heart Of Crows,_ but if Haruka is that big of a fan…"

"Hayato-sama is a great singer!" she assured. "Let's go!"

* * *

We were currently surrounded by a mob of fangirls. The noise was annoying, but seeing Haruka's excited smile, I couldn't bring myself to snap. I just stayed closer to Syo so as to not get lost in the crowd.

The screen on stage was turned on, and many pictures of Hayato appeared. Right then, I understood better why no one could see that he and Ichinose Tokiya were actually the same. I mean, the guy barely talks, so smiling like that? No way.

"At any rates, he looks just like Tokiya-kun, doesn't he?" Natsuki tilted his head.

"Naturally, they're identical twins!" replied Syo in a 'duh' tone. "Ugh, I wish that was Ryuya-sensei's concert…"

"Syo, you see him practically each and every day" I pointed out.

"And watching a pro at work from up close is an important way to study, too" added Natsuki.

"Tche"

The screen turned yellow, and a picture of Hayato appeared along with the question "Are you ready?". Then, a voice echoed, and I had to recall that this was _Ichinose_ , of all people, who was actually talking like that.

"Good day, everyone!" he exclaimed. "Thank you for coming to my concert today!"

There was a flash of light and confetti falling from God-knows-where, and Hayato appeared on stage. The screams intensified as he started singing.

 _Something's missing._

His voice was great, and the song wasn't half-bad, but it almost felt like…

 _He's holding back. He lacks heart, passion. Just like Ren did. Just like I still do._

"Uh? What's wrong, Nanami?"

At Syo's question, I looked at my friend and saw that she seemed… at lost. Confused. Disappointed. She must have realized it too.

"He's got a beautiful voice, but… somehow… it isn't the same as it used to be…"

At the same time, Hayato started spinning on himself and, before we knew what was happening, the mike slipped from his grasp and fell on the stage. The music instantly stopped as he froze in his steps to stare at the mike.

I frowned. He could have picked it up and pursue with a laugh or something, mistakes happened everyday. However, just standing still and staring like he did made things worse, and the crowd started to get agitated. Cries were heard from everywhere as the rain suddenly started falling.

Lightening stroke the stage, sending the crowd in a frenetic panic. As everyone started running to put themselves in a safer place, a loud scream echoed along with some thunder.

"Satsuki!" I instantly backed away, remembering what had happened sooner.

Right now, he seemed more pissed than ever, but I knew it wasn't at me, Syo or Haruka. He took a few steps towards the stage, clenching his fists.

"Hayato!" he yelled, gaining his attention. "Why do you sing insincere songs!?"

He started running at the stage, avoiding Syo's attack.

"Dammit! Nanami, Ary, his glasses!"

"I take care of him, find his glasses!" I ran after the blond.

He jumped behind the fences and easily pushed the security guards away. I was careful to jump above them.

"Sorry!" I shot them, still running after Satsuki.

But he was already facing Hayato.

"You're in the spotlight, but your true feelings hide in pitch-black shadows" he accused. "It pisses me off. I'm the dark side of Shinomiya Natsuki, but I don't lie to myself. Listen to my song"

At that, I stopped in my tracks. Yes, we had to stop Satsuki for now, but… in many ways, songs are the best way to pass on a message. So, when Hayato actually agreed to his demand, I simply went to stand besides him as he instructed his musicians to let Satsuki do as he wanted.

"What's happening to him?" he asked quietly.

"Now, why would I tell a perfect stranger, Hayato-san?" I replied in the same tone.

He scowled my way at that answer, both of us fully aware that I already knew who he was since day one, but didn't insist.

Music echoed and Satsuki grabbed the mike. Then, he started singing.

 **Roughened shadow minds, driven almost to madness**

 **Who am I? Leading the dark moon!**

 **Pleasant dark wind, dazzling shining sky**

 **And yet I still yearn for the sunrise!**

I felt my heart hammer in my chest as the lyrics practically forced their way inside. I now understood better why Syo called him a genius. This song… it was a true one. One with heart. One with passion. It wasn't empty, like so many I heard before.

And it was beautiful.

 **Shadow and light, You and I, drawing closer**

 **Asking what's real or fake**

 **Black? White? Why? Why?**

 **My heart shouts and sings,**

 **"** **Be a color that suits you!"**

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Haruka trying to approach him, broken glasses in hands. Instantly, I went to her side and took them.

"I'll do it" I assured. "Just stay away. You saw how he was when we disturbed his composing, so stopping his song…"

She understood, but shot me a worried glance.

"Be careful, Ary" she warned.

I nodded, before turning back to Satsuki. I didn't want the song to end, I wanted to hear everything he had to say, but I understood that now was not the time.

 **Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart,**

 **That's the way it should be, and that's how you should live!**

 **Good and evil and pompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems!**

 **Gemini syndrome!**

Using the momentum, I made my move and tried to put the glasses back in place. However, at the last second, he turned around and grabbed my wrist, lifting the glasses too high for me to put them on his face. I tried to break free and back away, but his other arm slithered around my waist, bringing me closer.

"Out of my bubble, Satsuki" I glared, struggling. "I'm serious"

"I thought you wanted to play cat and mouse?" he replied, leaning closer. "Seems like I caught you"

"You can be a real jerk, can't you?" his grasp was strong, though.

"… Aren't you scared?"

I snorted and looked up to him.

"Me? Scared? Of you?" I repeated. "I know you won't hurt me"

His grip tightened, but I paid no mind.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm Natsuki's friend" I replied easily. "You want to protect him, don't you? Hurting his friends is hurting him, Satsuki"

He stiffened at my words and I smiled.

"By the way, it was a beautiful song"

Before he could add anything, his eyes were obscured by the glasses from the Piyo-chan hat he had bought sooner, Syo putting it on.

Instantly, I slipped out from his arms as Natsuki looked around, confused.

"Eh? What happened? Ary-chan? Oh, and Syo-chan!"

"Let's go!"

"Uh? Why?"

"Just move, now!"

Syo started pulling him away, and I let out a relieved sigh. A little more time and things would have gotten awkward.

"W-wait for me!"

At Haruka's cry, I turned around, only to see her stumbling on the wires on the floor. She fell, but Hayato caught her before she could hit the stage. There was a moment of silence as she suddenly realized she in her Idol's arms, before her eyes narrowed on his foot. Looking closer, I realized it was the bandaged one.

 _Well, guess the secret's out sooner than he thought, uh?_

"Nanami, Ary, what are you doing!? Come on!" yelled Syo, farther away.

"C-coming!" she called back.

She got up without another glance at Hayato, and ran after them. I glanced back to him, then made a peace sign at the closest camera and ran after the others.

* * *

"Well, that was an experience, uh?" I asked as we got back to the academy. "Hey, Syo! You could paint it on my wall"

"Your… wall?" repeated Natsuki, confused.

"Oh, right" he didn't know. "Otoya, Haruka, Tomo-chan, Masato, Ren and Syo painted on my room's walls in the last months. You can too, if you want. There's still loads of space"

"Ooh, I will!" he beamed at me. "It sounds fun! Think we can go now?"

"Err… sure? Gah!"

He grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the dorms. I barely had the chance to wave goodbye at the other two before we disappeared inside. I laughed a little at his eagerness, and we reached my room a minutes later.

"Oh, it's so pretty!"

"That's right, you never came here before, did you?" I realized. "Well, you're welcomed to come and crash anytime. Since I've got the place to myself, I kind of set up the room so that you guys can come whenever you want. I'm thinking of getting another bed, too…"

"That's really nice of you, Ary-chan" he beamed at me.

"Well, it's not like I need all the space" I shrugged. "Here, the painting material is still in the corner"

"Thank you. Say, you play drums, Ary-chan?"

"Uh? Yeah, I do" I glanced at my drum set. "I haven't played since I got here, though…"

"How about you play something while I paint, then?" he proposed, picking up a few brushes.

"You like drums, Natsuki?" I wondered, surprised.

"Well, I won't know until I hear it, right?" he replied.

I laughed at that, then nodded, a song coming to my mind. It was one of the first I composed, but it always cheered me up, in a weird way. So, taking a seat behind the drums, I then picked up my drumsticks and twirled them in my hands a few times, trying to get back in the rhythm.

After that, I started giving the tempo with the bass drum. Then, my voice flowed through the familiar lyrics without really thinking about it.

 _Take off the masks_

 _Follow the flow_

 _Step in the light_

 _Lead the tempo_

 _Beat! Beat! Beat!_

 _Your body moves on its own_

 _The steps engraved in your mind_

 _Your soul whispering the lyrics_

 _Of this infernal lullaby_

 _Spin! Spin! Spin!_

 _Hey!_

I could see Natsuki shaking his head to the rhythmic melody. It was an energetic song, kind of empty in meaning if I was to be honest, but it always managed to get my mind off of reality for a while.

 _Can you feel the music?_

 _Your whole being on puppet strings_

 _Can your hear the notes, rising in harmony?_

 _Your heart thumping, the pace fastening_

 _Can you spread your wings, ready for the jump?_

 _This melody is better than reality anyway_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, wait for tomorrow to come your way_

I kept on drumming, the words leaving my mouth with familiarity.

 _It's time to start a riot_

 _You're a star, don't take it slow_

 _Put this stage on fire_

 _Forget all about tomorrow_

 _Now! Now! Now!_

 _Loose yourself to the beat_

 _Close your eyes, break your chains_

 _Nothing else matters anymore_

 _Other than the blood pumping through your veins_

 _Fast! Fast! Fast!_

 _Hey!_

I pursued with a little solo of drums, beating as hard as I could. I hadn't played in more than two months, so my muscles were getting a little sore, but I loved the feeling, so familiar it made me restless.

 _Can you feel the music?_

 _Your muscles thrumming in this painful rhythm_

 _Can your hear the notes, rising in harmony?_

 _Your throat is dry, but you keep on singing_

 _Can you spread your wings, ready for the jump?_

 _This is now, you can worry about the rest later on_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, wait for tomorrow to come your way…_

I hit the ride cymbal for the finish, before putting down my drumsticks with a satisfied smile. Natsuki tried to stand up and clap, but slipped on one of the brushes and, while trying to catch his fall, his glasses slipped off and slid to my feet. I picked them up as my friend stopped moving, and found myself facing Satsuki. His green eyes glinted in annoyance.

" _That_ was empty"

Understanding he was talking about the song, I huffed a little.

"I know it was" I drawled. "But I only wrote it to blow off some steam. Don't make a big deal out of it"

"Not the song, you idiot" he growled, making his way to me. "Your voice! You love singing, don't you? Then why is your voice so fricking empty? You're just like that guy from sooner, but you piss me off even more!"

"Hey, I'm trying, okay?" I frowned slightly, backing away somewhat. "Don't blame me when I'm trying to make it better! It's not my fault if I'm holding back! You don't know anything, so don't pretend-"

"Oh, I know enough" he roughly poked my chest at that. "What Natsuki knows, I know too. And what I know is that this 'I'm-scared-of-the-future' is a stupid excuse and fucking bullshit! Poor little martyr, keeping up a smile despite the harshness of life! That's so cliché it makes me _sick_ "

I clenched my fist, getting angrier by each and every word and, before I knew it, I punched him straight in the face. He staggered back, taken by surprise, but I didn't let him time to react properly, already throwing back at him the truth I kept to myself for so long.

"Don't you say that life has been easy on me!" I yelled, breathing hard. "I keep from complaining because it could be worst, but don't come to my face and mock me when all I do is trying to keep walking despite the sheer fear hindering me on each step of the way! You said you knew enough, but you know _nothing_! Did you know that I don't have a choice? Did you know that my parents doubt I'd try something, so they forced me to sign a fucking contract with the agency before sending me here! I'm powerless right now! They have control over me, in the familial way and the professional way! If I… if I try to step up to them, they'll _destroy me_ , can you understand that!? I'm terrified because no matter what I want to do, not only do I feel sick at the idea of betraying my only family but I feel disgusted with myself because I can't move, no matter how hard I try! So don't you dare, Satsuki… don't you dare tell me to suck it up, when that's what I've been trying to do since day one. Aren't I allowed to get some peace, knowing that I'm already their puppet? Aren't I allowed to hold back when all I can see is my freedom already taken away by the only people I'll never be able to turn my back to? Aren't… aren't I allowed to be scared?"

My voice broke, and he stared at me, massaging his jaw. I hold his gaze for a second, before clenching my teeth and grabbing my leather jacket. Then, I headed for the door, knowing I said too much to him to feel comfortable in his presence for now.

"Running again, then?"

It wasn't even a question, not even a rude or cruel taunt, just a mere statement.

I ignored it, and threw him back his glasses.

"Put them on whenever" I stepped outside without looking back. "When I come back, don't be there. I'm serious, Satsuki"

With that, I closed the door and headed outside, hoping to cool off soon.

* * *

I looked up at the sky and let out a shaky breath as the rain poured on my face and my neck, as if trying to wash my worries away.

 _I'm not angry at him. I'm angry at my parents. I'm angry at myself. I'm angry for being so powerless._

I smiled dryly, placing an hand over my eyes as I sat on the nearest bench.

 _A few mere words and I threw the ticking bomb at him. How sad is that? Guess I must be more tired than I though. Oh, just great. Now I feel bad for punching him._

I brought my knees against my chest, letting the water fall upon me like a veil trying to protect me from the outer world's madness.

 _Satsuki's right, I'm pathetic. But what can I do? I'm practically the prisoner of a golden cage. How can I break out when the bars containing me are so hard to bend?_

I felt like I crying, but couldn't bring myself to do so, and took a deep breath to try and calm my buzzing mind.

 _You would have found a solution, wouldn't you, Ayden? It should have been you back there. You would have been able to do it. I'm not strong like you. I'm just me._

My grip tightened somewhat at that thought.

 _Just me isn't strong enough._

* * *

Someone gently shook my shoulder. Pulled out from my slumber, I looked up with a hazy gaze to Haruka, who was looking at me in worry, well hidden from the still pouring rain under her umbrella, which she had brought above the both of us. It would seem that night had fallen not long ago, too.

"Ary? Are you alright?" she asked, rather serious.

"Of course I am, Haruka" I smiled at her. "Why wouldn't I be? I just came out to enjoy the rain some more"

"You should be more careful, Ary" she shook her head. "You might catch a cold"

"Nan, I never get sick" I assured. "Don't worry yourself about little old me, or you'll get wrinkles"

She just chuckled a little at that, and I got back on my feet, stretching a little.

"Well, thanks for waking me up" I patted her head. "It would've been a very awful morning otherwise. What were you doing out at this hour anyway?"

"Well, I saw you by my room's window" she admitted. "You seemed kind of sad, so I just decided to let you be, but then you fell asleep and… well"

"I wasn't sad, promise!" I assured, not even lying.

Sad? No. Despaired, angry, hurt? Maybe a little more. But of course, I wasn't about to tell her that. No need to worry her with these sorts of things.

"Ary… you know that… you can tell me anything, right?" she looked down, biting her lower lip. "Not just me, either. Ittoki-kun, Tomo-chan, Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san, Jinguji-san and Masato-san are your friends too. If something is bothering you, then… please, tell us, so that we can help you!"

At that, she bowed. Instantly, I tried to straightened her.

"D-don't do that!" I protested, feeling my cheeks burn a little. "It's embarrassing! You don't have to bow each and every time! Stupid Japanese culture…"

She laughed a little, and I let out a sigh, before offering her another smile –a real one, this time around.

"I'm not fine" I then admitted. "But I will be"

At that, determination burned in her kiwi-like orbs.

"W-we'll find back your passion for music, and you'll become a great singer, I know you will! Please, don't give up!"

Taken aback by her sudden eagerness, I then let out a laugh.

"I won't. After all, I can't disappoint my friends, can I?"

"Hai!"

* * *

We parted ways at the dorms, each heading for our own rooms, but I found myself hesitating when I reached mine. Was Satsuki still there? In a way, I was hoping so so that I could apologize for punching him. No matter how angry he made me, he didn't deserve a straight right in the face.

 _Well, he kind of did, but I still feel bad about it._

Then, I shook my head and opened the door wide.

 _It's my room. I can go in and out whenever I want, damn it!_

He wasn't there anymore. Shrugging and closing the door behind me, I hang my wet jacket on my chair so that it could dry off and quickly changed in dry and warm clothes. Then, I looked at the wall that had be painted by Natsuki. There were Piyo-chan figures, of course, but also a really cute cat playing with a butterfly. The material had been put away, and there was a note on top of it.

 _Ary-chan!_

 _I don't really remember you leaving –must have been too caught up in my painting!- but I just finished and went back for the night. Don't stay out too late, or you'll catch a cold._

 _Good night, see you tomorrow!_

 _-Natsuki_

I put the note away in one of my drawers, before going to my bed and laid on my side. Kuro jumped to join me, just next to my face.

I smiled a little, running my fingers through his soft black fur. He seemed to look at me with worry, which made me question how much more insane I could turn.

"I'm fine, Kuro" I said quietly, not really knowing why. "What Satsuki said just brought up something I've been trying to forget since I got here. In a way, I needed to hear that"

He simply licked my nose, making me laugh.

"You're sweet" I scratched his ears, earning a purr. "But I really am fine. Sooner, I gave up, but it was just the stress talking. Just as Syo said, we'll get there when we'll get there, right? I'll find solution until then, just you wait"

Satisfied with my resolve, I then turned around so as to lay on my back, and stared up ahead.

My mouth dropped.

There, on the ceiling, dozens of notes composing a familiar melody had been painted in black –the ceiling was white-, and I already remembered the lyrics before reading those written under.

 **Roughened shadow minds, driven almost to madness**

 **Who am I? Leading the dark moon!**

 **Pleasant dark wind, dazzling shining sky**

 **And yet I still yearn for the sunrise!**

"Satsuki…"

 **Shadow and light, You and I, drawing closer**

 **Asking what's real or fake**

 **Black? White? Why? Why?**

 **My heart shouts and sings,**

 **"** **Be a color that suits you!"**

A grin spread on my lips before I could refrain it, and I pumped my fist in the air.

"Knew he'd be my friend!"

Feeling victorious, I then stretched a little so as not to be sore tomorrow, and pecked Kuro's furry head, before letting my head hit the pillow and closing my eyes. For once in a very long time, sleep claimed me rather quickly.

 _Wait until I tell Syo. He's going to have a heart attack._

* * *

 **Okay, I plead guilty: Satsuki is one of my favorites. Also, _Orion De Shout Out_ is one of my favorite UtaPri songs too. Oh, and the song Arya sang with her drumming is one I wrote myself. It's not good, but I dare to say it's not too bad either.**

 **What would be the perfect pairing for Arya? I already have one set, but I can put some more drama too if you want, or just scenes ;-)**

 **Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, more revelations about Arya's history in this chapter. Not much, more about that oh-so-precious person of hers.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I Can't Let Go Just Yet

.

.

I listened in content as Haruka played the piano in the back of the class. She had gotten extremely talented, and her fear from a few weeks ago was now completely gone. I knew Masato also had something to do with it, but I never pried.

 _And now, look at her! She truly is an amazing player, just like… Ayden…_

I shook my head, instantly pushing away these thoughts. Now wasn't the time.

"That was wonderful, Haru-chan!" exclaimed Ringo-sensei. "Now there's the talent of the girl who had the highest score on this month's songwriting test! Your music, your piano, the way you progress with each song, it's all fabulous!"

A smile graced my lips as whispers filled the class, this time of awe. She had showed them all what she was made of, and I couldn't be prouder of my friend.

 _Atta girl._

 _"_ Well, that's all for today" announced Ringo-sensei, gathering his papers. "I'll have a new assignment for you next week, so get plenty of practice, alright?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Three months had passed since we started attending the academy, and I felt better than I had ever felt in the past five years.

 _Guess being away from my parents is a good thing after all._

I headed outside. It was raining again, and I wanted some more pictures to hung on my walls, with the paintings. However, as I opened the door, Ichinose Tokiya came in. We blinked at each other, surprised, before he scoffed and walked away. At the same moment, though, Haruka came running down the stairs.

"I-Ichinose-san!" she called.

He stopped walking, and I decided to just watch for now. My friend, not even seeing me, ran to join him, then looked at her feet as he stared down at her.

"I-I realized it then… that you're not a twin" she admitted. "You're actually… Hayato-sama himself"

His expression didn't change, except for a slight narrow of his eyes.

"I-is your leg hurt?" she then asked, more quietly.

At her question, his eyes widened slightly, before he turned away with an arrogant expression, which made me scowl a little.

"A-are you alright?" she tried once more.

"It has nothing to do with you" he then said, rather coldly. "Please don't bring that up again"

"D-Demo-"

"It's a nuisance"

"Okay, that'll be enough" I stepped in when I saw hurt shone in Haruka's eyes. "You don't have to be such a bitch about this, Ichinose. Haruka was just worried about you. Show some heart"

"A-Ary!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, for he glared at me. I glared back, not backing down despite the fact that I actually barely reached his shoulders.

"You're one to talk, Arya-san" he then replied.

"Ooh, that's a low blow" I cringed a little. "But a good one nonetheless. Anyhow, you shouldn't snap at people who are just trying to help. Come on, Haruka. Let's leave the jerk alone"

I grabbed my friend's arm and pulled her behind as I leaded us to the cafeteria, where we were supposed to meet with Tomochika.

* * *

Once we were far enough, I sighed.

"You're right"

"U-uh?"

"I said you're right" I repeated, earning the girl's attention. "About Ichinose"

"You knew?" her eyes widened.

"I did. Sorry about that" I scratched the back of my head. "I promised not to tell anyone"

"But… you just told me…" she pointed out.

"I merely confirmed what you already knew" I pointed out. "But sorry anyway. It's just that braking promises isn't my way of doing things, so…"

"D-don't apologize!" she quickly shook her head. "T-that's actually something I admire greatly in you, Ary. You're… you're really kind-hearted, always ready to help people out even when they don't always show kindness back. And I know I can trust you for anything, and I never really felt that way with someone before except for my grandmother, so…"

"Your grandmother?" I repeated, laughing a little.

"I-I didn't meant it in a wrong way, I-"

I slang an arm around her shoulders, grinning.

"You're really sweet, Haruka" I stated honestly. "And I don't think I deserve that much praises, to be honest. However, I'll take the compliments as they come. So, thank you!"

She laughed at that, but she then turned back to the main topic.

"But… do you know why he's here, too?" she asked, playing with her fingers.

"To be honest, I found out the night you met him" I admitted. "But just because I could see he was lying, and the Headmaster was putting too much energy for the explications that made absolutely no sense. I just deduced, but didn't pry any further and promised I wouldn't tell anyone. We never talked about it since"

"I see…"

"Don't bother yourself with the situation" I shook my head. "It's not worth the headache, trust me on that"

"Hai…"

I knew she wouldn't listen, but I decided to let it go. She'd sort things out on her own. She was a big girl, after all.

* * *

I was bandaging my hands, preparing for my training session with Syo, when the blond slammed the doors open and practically jumped at my throat.

"Ary! You won't believe this!" he exclaimed, shaking my shoulders.

"Bubble!"

"Oops, sorry… but listen!"

"What!?"

He suddenly got all secretive and leaned closer so that the other few people in the gym wouldn't be able to her.

"Ryuya-sensei just dropped Ichinose Tokiya in your class" he whispered, rather loudly despite all.

"What? No way" I gaped at this new tidbit of information.

"Yes way! I just saw it! He practically banished him from S-Class, saying that his songs were already perfect but that he needed to find what was missing…"

"Heart" I completed, already knowing that part.

I let out a sigh, rolling my shoulders a little.

"To be honest, I was wondering when Ryuya-sensei would do it" I admitted, stretching arms. "It's been three months, and Tokiya hasn't changed at all. Then again, it's kind of hypocrite coming from me, but whatever. Maybe a change of pace is what he needs after all, who knows"

He still looked trouble, though, so I hit him on the head.

"Ow! Ary, what was that for?" he whined.

"Don't get all depressed about this" I rolled my eyes. "It won't change anything to the situation, and worrying about it would be a drag"

He snorted at that, and put on his own bandages, before cracking his knuckles.

"That'd be something you'd say, alright" he shook his head. "I still don't understand how you can be so lazy and yet so strong at the same time"

"I've built my muscle mass because of my agility training" I shrugged, taking place in the fighting circle. "Now come on, I've been itching to make you eat the dust all day"

"As if" he scoffed. "I won last time, remember?"

"You cheated!"

"Did not! It's not _my_ fault you literally fell asleep while we were fighting!"

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes, damn it!"

"Stop trying to find excuses! You lost! Suck it up!"

"You suck on that, chibi!"

I threw my fist at his face, but he blocked the punch and tried to kick me in the ribs. Easily avoiding the attack, I smirked when he ran to me again.

"I'm waiting, chi-bi" I taunted, avoiding another fist.

"Gah, don't call me that!"

* * *

In the end, I won our little sparring session.

 _Well, I kind of cheated when I used the soccer ball, but whatever._

I felt relaxed, jumping from bench to bench back to the dorms, the rain still falling as if there was no tomorrow. Once back, I was going to take a good, long and warm shower, before doing my homework while eating some chocolate, and-

"Fuck!"

My feet slipped as I jumped from a bench once more, and I let out a pained gasp when I felt my ankle twist at the bad landing. I had a few scraps on my hands due to falling on the ground, but the rain was soothing the prickling burns. However, the pain in my ankle wasn't going away, signaling I had more than likely twisted it a little _too_ badly. It would probably be gone in a few days but, for now, I'd have to deal with it.

Getting up, I flinched when I felt pain flare harder as I tried to use it.

 _Note to self: don't walk with it._

But then, I slapped my forehead with a groan.

 _Don't walk? So, what am I supposed to do, crawl back to my room? Call happy-unicorn-911 to hitch a ride? No, wait, my phone's still on my desk…_

"Damn it all to hell" I cursed, letting myself fall on the stupid bench that made me fall.

 _Guess I'll sleep outside tonight. Oh joy. I like the rain, but I feel like I won't be able to stand it for a while after that…_

* * *

I snapped my eyes open as someone shook me awake.

"W-what… uh? Ichinose-san?" I recognized.

"You shouldn't sleep in the rain" he remarked blankly, before walking away under his umbrella.

"W-wait!"

I tried to follow, but then remembered exactly _why_ I had been sleeping outside. I lost my balance and fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Fuck…"

"You're hurt" his eyes widened slightly at that as he came back to me.

"Fell and twisted my ankle a little" I admitted as he helped me up. "I can't walk to the dorms, it's too far and I didn't want to risk aggravating my situation"

He frowned a little, then passed an arm around my shoulders, his other hand placing the umbrella above our heads.

"What are you-"

"I'll take you back to your room"

I blinked at him, surprised, then smiled.

"Thanks. I was resigned to my fate, to be honest" I chuckled a little. "It's that way"

And forward we went.

 _God, we must look ridiculous._

* * *

When we finally reached my room, I let out a relieved sigh and fell on my bed.

"Thank God for your arrival" I rubbed my cold cheeks. "Seriously, though. I'm grateful for that"

"… you kept my identity hidden" he then said, looking away with his still blank face. "I have no idea why you did it, but…"

"I kept the secret because you wanted to keep it a secret, duh" I rolled my eyes. "What would I gain from telling on you? It would just be really bitchy from me, don't you think?"

"…"

He didn't answer, simply eying my walls with a certain wonder.

"That one's from Otoya, Haruka and Tomo-chan" I said, pointing at the music sheet on the wall. "This one's from Masato and Ren, this one is by Syo and that one is by Natsuki. Same for the ceiling"

He seemed surprised that I answered his unspoken question, but didn't make any remark on it and instead headed for the door.

Realizing he was dripping wet –we had to put away the umbrella, in the end- and wanting to pay him back a little –it was kind of my fault-, I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it his way. He managed to caught it, raising an eyebrow my way.

"Exchange" I shrugged. "Let yours dry in my room and use this one to go back. We'll give them back tomorrow, how about that?"

He seemed about to refuse, before thinking about it twice and nodding slightly. Putting his own jacket on my chair, and then put on my own.

"Thanks again!" I waved after him as he left.

The door closed, and Kuro jumped on my lap.

"I'm okay" I told him with a smile. "I just got hurt a little, but I'll be back in top shape by tomorrow morning"

As I put on my pajama, not really wanting to go on another of my midnight stroll right now –wondering why, uh-, I glanced back at my door with a nostalgic smile.

 _They were the same height, uh… it suited him, though. I'm sure he would've been good friend with… yeah, they would. Too bad they won't be able to meet._

* * *

The next morning, as I thought, it was much less worse than before. There wasn't any swelling, just a slight throb when I walked. It wasn't comfortable, but I could live with that for now.

Taking Tokiya's jacket, I then made my way to the classroom. On my way, I briefly remarked it had stopped raining and now, a bright sun was practically blinding my sight. When I arrived, though, I instantly found the classroom air had changed.

 _It seems heavier. Is it because of Tokiya's arrival?_

Frowning a little, I however went back to him, not bothering with the glances sent my way. When I arrived, he raised his eyes from his book. I handed back the jacket.

"Thanks again about last night" I smiled at him.

"… don't bother with it" he simply said.

Then, he gave me back my own jacket, which had been hanging on his chair, before returning to his reading. Deciding not to bother him anymore, I went back to my place. Instantly, Haruka, Otoya and Tomo-chan arrived next to me.

"What was that about!?" practically shout the redhead girl. "What happened last night!?"

Realizing it must have looked and sound like to those who were watching, I laughed a little.

"Nothing, Tomo-chan" I assured. "I just hurt my ankle when coming back from my training session with Syo, and I couldn't walk back to my room, so he helped me get there. No big deal, seriously"

"You got hurt?" repeated Haruka, worried. "Are you alright?"

"Uh? Yeah, sure. It just stings a little, it'll be gone by the end of the day" I waved it off.

"You were jumping on the benches, weren't you?" accused Otoya.

"… no"

"You were!"

"How do you even know that!?" I despaired. "Are you… are you _stalking_ me!?"

I was just teasing, of course, but the poor boy instantly got flustered.

"N-no, of course not! It's just that's something you'd do! I'm not stalking!"

His reaction made us laugh, and he then understood I was mocking him. With a whine, he let his head fall on his desk, making us laugh harder.

"Look at her, laughing like that…"

"She's trying to get more attention, isn't she?"

"She probably didn't even hurt herself last night"

"You mean she tricked Ichinose-kun to be with him?"

"I can see _her_ doing that…"

"Think they did more, though? They exchanged their jackets…"

I exchanged a glance with the other three at the whispers. We weren't stupid enough to think they were talking about someone else than me, but what the hell was that even about?

 _Caring about this would be a pain in the ass… I'll just ignore them._

"Let them be" I yawned, resting my head on my arms. "It's not like it really matters anyway"

"If you're sure…" but Tomochika was frowning.

"Good morning, class!"

At Ringo-sensei's appearance, the gossiping stopped at once and everyone went back to their seat. The teacher never said anything about Tokiya's presence, which I was kind of grateful for. He didn't need more eyes on him at the moment.

"Ary-chan!"

"Hai?" I blinked, surprised at being called upon.

"How about you play the piano this morning?" he proposed with a smile.

My guts twisted in a painful knot and my mouth went dry.

 _Piano? Me? No, I can't… why now? Why is he asking!?_

"I…" I swallowed hard, looking away. "I can't. I apologize, Ringo-sensei"

Confusion was clearly written over his face.

"It was written on your file that you can play, though"

The silent accusation was easily perceived. _If you lied on your file, you're in serious trouble._

"I know _how_ to play, Ringo-sensei, but I _can't_ play" I stressed, growing more uneasy.

The teacher eyed me for a moment, indecisive, and the whispers came back almost instantly.

"Can't play? What is she talking about?"

"Look at her, asking for attention…"

"She probably doesn't know how to play and lied on her file, and now she's trying to save appearances"

"But then again, I'm not surprised. After all, she's _so good_ at everything, it's obvious there was something behind it"

"Probably got in with the help of some well placed money too…"

Growing tired of the agitation, I decided to put a break to it before it got out of hands.

"I can assure you, I got admitted in this academy because I passed the entering exams with success, much like any other person in this class" I announced, looking around the class. "I know how to play the piano, but I can't play. It's simple as that, and the reason why is _none of your business_. So, if you would please stop gossiping like some old hags, we might be able to get back to class"

My words brought the immediate silence, but I could feel the tension growing thicker.

Rolling my eyes, I then turned back to Ringo-sensei, who had been watching everything unfold without saying a word.

 _Probably testing to see if I can face my peers' pressure. Maa, what a pain…_

"Alright, Ary-chan, I won't force you" he then beamed at me.

 _Why do I feel like there's something else?_

"However, let's make a deal" he pursued, still smiling brightly.

"I'm all ears" I shrugged, shifting in a more comfortable position.

"You will have to pass another recording test" she announced. "It's all about the singing, though. If I deem it perfect, then you'll pass and therefore, I won't bring up the piano again. However, if you fail, you will have to play for the whole class"

"Just the singing?" I repeated, not letting anything show. "Sure, I can do that"

"Wonderful! Then, you will have to present on our last night at the Summer Camp, how about that?"

"Seems fair enough" I admitted. "Alright, let's call it a deal"

We shook hands, before he beamed once more and went back to the front of the room to start the class. However, I wasn't listening. What Ringo-sensei was trying to do was quite obvious. Pushing me out of my comfort zone, his message was clear: swim or flow. This time, I wouldn't have another chance. If I couldn't find my Heart for the test, then I'd fail and would have to…

 _I'd have to break my promise…_

I clenched my fist. I would do this, no matter what.

* * *

"Ary, what was _that_ all about?" asked Tomo-chan, taking a seat in front of me.

We were now at the cafeteria, but I had taken a seat near the library side, trying to find an idea. I had to find a song, some lyrics, and perform it with a passion I was still trying to find.

 _God damn it…_

"Why can't you play the piano, Ary-chan?" wondered Natsuki, sitting next to me.

I pondered for a moment about whether or not I should answer as Otoya, Haruka and Masato took place all around, before opting for the honesty path. Hiding it wouldn't serve any purpose, and it's not like it was that big of a secret anyway.

"I made a promise" I answered, drawing their attention. "To… my brother. He played the piano, before. He's the one who taught me. He was… extremely talented, and we loved playing together… there was a car accident, though. He died from his injuries a day after being admitted at the hospital, but he was still conscious at the time…"

There was a slight gasp from Haruka, but I ignored it. It didn't hurt as much to think about it now, but it wasn't a good memory either.

"We weren't stupid enough to believe he would survive" I chuckled grimly. "So… he made me promise. That once I was ready to let go, then I would play the piano again, for him… I never played since"

"When did it happen?" for once, Otoya wasn't smiling.

However, there wasn't any pity in his eyes, merely understanding, and I felt my breathing ease a little.

 _I don't want their pity. At least he understood that._

"Five years ago" I then answered. "It's not as painful to think about him, now, but… I don't want to let go. Even gone, he's been one of the reasons that kept me up and moving forward. I can't let him go… just yet…"

"Then pass the test"

I blinked at Masato, surprised at his input, before looking at the others. They were all smiling at me, determination bright in there eyes.

"If there's anything we can do, then we'll help!" assured Tomo-chan.

"You just have to sing, right? T-then I'll write a song for you!" added Haruka.

"No, wait, you don't-"

An hand fell on my shoulder, and I turned to Natsuki, who smiled at me.

"We're your friends, Ary-chan" he then said. "Let us help"

"Guys…" I let out a laugh. "Thanks"

"Yo!"

At Syo's voice, we turned around to see him and Ren coming our way. The latter rose an eyebrow at us, probably wondering why we were so serious.

"Did we missed something?"

 _Ayden… I'm sorry… I'm not ready yet._

* * *

Three days later, and I still couldn't find anything that would make me pass the test. I still had six days left, but five of them would be at the Summer Camp, where people would be searching for a partner too, seeing how the graduation project was slowly coming up.

 _I can do this, I know I can. I've just got to find the right one, and I'll be able to sing. Haruka told me she'd write a song, but I don't want to bother her or the others, what with the graduation exams coming up._

We were now in the last class before the vacations, waiting for further instructions by our sensei. He hadn't asked me anything about the project since, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

"It's almost here! The long awaited, annual Summer Camp! The location is… a southern island resort!"

My mouth dropped a little at that. These people were crazy! Southern island resort? No way! This was _so_ cool!

 _It's been a while since I last saw the sea… I can't wait!_

"The blue sea… white sand… waves breaking onto the shore… sweet wind… "

I could see everyone already daydreaming about it, not that I was one to tal-

"But!"

At Ringo-sensei's exclamation, everyone snapped out of their little worlds.

"Don't get carried away" he pursued, more seriously. "After you come home, it's your hour of destiny. It'll be time to decide the pairings for your graduation auditions!"

Everyone stiffened a little at that, on edge. Much was at stake, and even I had yet to decide on who I'd pair with.

"That's right. Pairs will be formed between Idol course and Composing course students, and you'll start walking at last towards your dream debut! I'm sure some of you have already decided whom you're going to pair with, but for those of you who haven't… this camp is your big chance to find the perfect partner! So, that's why it's important, right? Everyone, choose your partner carefully… and, I think you know this already, but… remember, falling in love is forbidden! Everyone's got that, right?"

I rolled my eyes a little at that, still finding the rule kind of stupid but finding people falling for even stupider.

 _Well, things are starting to move, aren't they? Guess it'll be time soon._

* * *

 **So, yeah. Once more, a little cheesy. But hey, that _is_ Uta No Prince-Sama, right?**

 **Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here goes the new chapter! Realizations, even more cheesy stuff and two beautiful songs that I can't help but love!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hold On, You're Not Alone

.

.

I gazed around me in awe. The place was luxurious, with an infinity of blue and green surrounding us, confining us away from the rest of the world. The sea breeze filled my lungs and the sudden liberty made my head spin. I could hardly stay in place, impatient to visit the rest of the island and take pictures.

"Ary, stop fidgeting like that" Syo grunted as I shifted once more.

"But I wanna go explore!" I whined, stomping my foot. "This island is gigantic, I just can't wait to go in the jungle!"

"That could be dangerous, Ary" Tomo-chan remarked with a slight frown.

"Guys, it's _me"_ I rolled my eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could get lost" Otoya remarked.

"You could get eaten by wild animals" pursued Natsuki.

"Or end up in a hole" added Haruka.

"Or get trapped on a cliff" Tomo-chan poked my forehead.

"You might get hurt while walking and won't be able to come back" Masato added.

"You might die because of your own stupidity" scoffed Syo.

I crossed my arms, scowling at them a little.

"Have some faith, guys! That's just _not_ cool" I huffed.

Ren ruffled my hair with a slight chuckle.

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Kitten"

"Yeah? We'll I'll go anyway" I retorted defiantly.

"Just be careful, Ary-chan" asked Natsuki, smiling.

"I always am"

At that, they all rolled their eyes, and I let out a pained gasp, placing an hand over my chest with a dramatic gesture.

"You wound me, guys. You wound me deep"

They just laughed, and I couldn't help but notice that Haruka wasn't all there. Probably still thinking about Tokiya's situation.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" suddenly called Ryuya-sensei. "The purpose of this Summer Camp is to decide on the pairs for the graduation audition. The Idol course and Composer course… this is the perfect chance to determine whether partners are right for each other"

"Everyone, interact with each other and seek appealing work. I pray you'll find the perfect match!"

At that, everyone started talking between each other.

"Ne, who are you going to partner with?"

"Definitely Jinguji-san!"

"Are you sure!? That's setting your sights too high!"

"I want Hijirikawa-kun!"

"What about Ittoki-kun?"

I shook my head at that. Apparently, their constant fangirling fits blinded them. I mean, everyone could see the boys all had their sights on only one person.

 _Poor Haruka… she'll have to choose, won't she? And she's so oblivious too, not seeing how head over heels they are about her…_

An arm passed around my shoulders, and I shot a slight glare at Ren.

"Personal space, Ren" I reminded him, pushing him away.

"We're like the moon and the sun, as I chase after you yet you keep fleeing away" he sighed dramatically, waving a rose before my face.

I shot him a look before taking the beautiful flower carefully.

 _Still has its thorns... Damn, he knows me too well by now._

"You're bribing me, aren't you?" I sighed. "Damn you, using my weakness against me… what do you want?"

"Why, I would never do that to you, Kitten" he faked a hurt face. "But, since you're asking so nicely, there was this very pretty dress ba-"

"No" I crossed my arms. "I don't know why you're so focused on the idea of me in a dress, but it's getting old, Ren. I'm not wearing this God forsaken thing!"

"But you'd be so cute!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Natsuki" I pointed out, growing more amused than annoyed by the familiar situation.

Ever since he learned that I didn't wear dresses and skirts, the stupid flirt decided that he'd make me wear one. I have no idea why, and I'm not sure I want to know either, but the facts stayed the same no matter what he tried.

 _No way in hell._

"Hey, you see her?"

"Acting so familiarly with Jinguji-san…"

"The nerve to refuse him like that…"

"She's acting as if she was superior to him"

"What a bitch"

I placed an hand on Ren's arm before he could make a comment, and shook my head.

"Don't bother with it" I ordered simply.

He frowned, but then nodded his consent.

 _Caring about these sorts of things only takes too much energy. It's a pain…_

"Good evening!"

"What the fuck!?"

I backed in time to avoid the flaming torches swirling around, manipulated by our one and only Shining Saotome.

"Welcome to this island, loved by the goddess of music, Muse! If you feel the touch of a mysterious wind, inspiration will come bubbling up!"

He started spinning on himself with the flames, forcing us to back away to safety some more.

"This legendary island! Let's go… enjoy!"

He suddenly took off his ridiculous garments… and I quickly looked away.

"Gah, my eyes!" I cried, rubbing them. "My eyes are burning!"

But it was too late, the horrible vision already forever engraved in my mind. As I kept trying to forget, he jumped above our heads and fell in the water, disappearing under the sea.

After a still confused few seconds, I then shook my head and grabbed my small suitcase that I had brought with me. Then, waving at the others as we parted ways, I headed for my cottage. Just like the dorms, we had to share with our roommate but, seeing as I had none…

"Yes! Nightly escapade!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air.

I got a few weird looks from those who heard me, but paid no mind and quickly reached my cabin. Leaving my suitcase and my bag on the beg, I quickly changed into something more comfortable for the current weather.

Tying my hair in a sloppy bun, I put on black shorts, a blue camisole and comfortable sandals, before placing my photograph around my neck and a black pair of sunglasses over my eyes. Now ready, I locked the door and went for my little tour. I knew I had to work on my test, but maybe I'd find some inspiration on the island, who knew?

* * *

All day along, I took great pictures of the whole place. Exploring the jungle, walking down the many beaches, letting my feet be swallowed by the waves… I loved feeling the hot sand under my steps, or the sun warming my back.

 _However…_

I still couldn't find it. No matter how hard I tried, my Heart, my passion, was still nowhere to be found, which unsettled me more than I'd like to admit.

 _I love singing, don't I? So why the fuck can't I do it?_

Each time I thought I was making a step forward, my fear came up like some sort of erupting volcano and shoved me back three steps behind. Each time I thought I finally done it, that I was finally free, my parent's control and the stupid contract came to haunt my mind and destroy any courage I had build up.

 _But I need to do it…_

Night had fallen when I finally came back to the cottages. However, not really feeling like sleeping, I put on my jacket –I needed warmth, sue me- and went back on the beach. Once there, I stared into the ocean. It was dark by now, but the sky was illuminated by thousands of stars, and all around floated little fireflies. It made me feel calmer, almost serene.

Almost.

 _I have to find something, and fast. Or else…_

"Hello, Arya"

"Holy hell!"

Spinning around in fright, I stared for a moment at the boy before me. He was freakishly tall, like all the others, unfortunately, with dark hair, a tanned skin and…

 _Pretty eyes… wait, they're kind of familiar…_

"Err… do we know each other or…" I trailed off, kind of confused.

 _He's wearing tribal clothing too… and is that a pink tatoo on his chest?_

"We do" he smiled at me. "Even though you probably won't recognize me. I am Cecil, the prince of Agnapolis, a country that's far we-"

"… nope, doesn't ring any bell" I shook my head, unable to recall such a name.

His step faltered somewhat at my interruption, before he let out a short laugh. Once more, I found his presence rather familiar.

 _His eyes… his presence… he said we know each other, in the present term… but that I wouldn't recognize him…_

"Kuro!?"

He startled at the name, his eyes widening slightly. Then, he chuckled and bowed a little as I gaped at him for a few seconds.

"I shouldn't be surprised, you've shown quite a few times that you were a bright lady" he remarked kindly.

"… wait, wait, wait, hold on a second" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You're telling me that you're actually the cat I took in the first day?"

"Yes"

"… well, guess I know what are the hallucinations now" I spun on my heels to leave.

"I'm not an hallucination, Arya" he assured, taking a step forward. "I am a human, put under a curse which turned me into a cat, and-"

"God, I need to get more sleep, I'm clearly turning insane" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Listen to me!" he then whined like a child. "I'm not an hallucination! I'm real! See?"

He grabbed my arm, scaring the hell out of me, before I realized what he was trying to show me.

 _He's warm, but…_

"I could be dreaming" I remarked. "I have no proof whatsoever that you're real"

"Will you at least listen to me?" he then pleaded. "I don't have much more time before the curse falls upon me once more"

"Listen? Sure, it's not like I have better to do" I sat down.

 _Hallucination or not, he really does look like Kuro now that I think about it… Maa, whatever. I'll deal with this later._

I rummaged through the sand, before spotting a beautiful sea shell. Wanting to pick it up, I was too late as a wave washed over the shore and took it away. Before I could react, though, Cecil suddenly took my hands in his. Instantly trying to pull away, he however tightened his grip, forcing me to look at him in the eyes.

"What are you-"

"You're not alone"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. After a few seconds of gaping like an idiot, I closed it and decided to let him talk.

"You're not alone" he repeated, serious. "You face many hardships, convincing yourself that your parents are the only ones you have, but it's not true. You have your friends, Arya. Haruka, and all the others, are there for you. And, in truth, you knew that already. You're just afraid to take the chance"

"I'm not-"

"You're afraid that, if you choose your friends over your family, your friends will later on abandon you. You're terrified of being alone, and I understand that fear. However, sometimes… you can only trust your heart, to make the better judgment"

I couldn't reply, my mouth refusing to open as I stared into his turquoise eyes. He then smiled at me, before pulling away, leaving something in my hands and kissing my forehead.

"Don't forget"

Everything turned black.

* * *

I blinked a few times, feeling lost. Looking around, I realized that I was in my bed, back in the cottage. However, I couldn't remember coming back yesterday, so-

 _Yesterday! The hallucination! Cecil!_

Stumbling out of the bed, I then ran outside, only to find that the sun was slowly getting up above the still ocean. Annoyed, I ran my fingers through my hair, only to find something stuck in my palm. Surprised, I glanced at the sea shell.

 _Wait… didn't Cecil put something in my hand before… but then it means…_

"I wasn't hallucinating" I breathed out, wide eyes.

But then, I realized what it really meant.

"Oh my God" I groaned. "My cat is actually a cursed prince… what the actual fuck?"

* * *

His words were swirling like a storm in my mind as I walked down the shore, feeling the first rays of today's sun warming my skin. When I was far enough of the cottages, I stopped walking and stared at the sea, which seemed to be burning under the rising morning star.

 _I'm not alone…_

I felt a pang in my chest. Cecil was right. I _was_ afraid of moving forward. I was afraid of making the wrong choice. I was afraid that I would regret later on and end up alone.

 _But… I'm not…_

My mouth moved and the words started felling out before I could stop them.

 _I've been staring at the edge of the water_

 _'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_

The water… the music…

 _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

 _But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_

My fists clenched on my side, feeling my heartbeat fasten and my voice growing stronger, harder, more desperate.

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Every path I make, every road leads back_

 _To the place I know, where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be_

 _Why can't I choose?_ I stomped in the hot/cold water. _Why can't I just decide? Why can't I be free of this fear paralyzing me?_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me!_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

I started walking again. Or was I running away once more? I couldn't tell, couldn't know, couldn't see clearly as I tried to get rid of that burden weighing on my chest.

 _I know, everybody on this island seems so happy on this island_

 _Everything is by design_

 _I know, everybody on this island has a role on this island_

 _So maybe I can roll with mine_

My voice cracked a little at the note, but I didn't really care right now if I was pushing my voice too much. I needed to get it out.

 _I can just move on, never looking back_

 _I'll just have to forget about the past_

 _But the voice inside shows a different path_

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _It's time, Ary,_ I felt panic bubbling inside of me. _It's time to choose. Which do you choose? Do I risk everything? Am I ready to gamble on them rather than my own family? Or would I rather forget about the music… about myself?_

 _See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding_

 _But no one knows, how deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me_

 _And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know, how far I'll go_

My voice died down, the morning breeze taking away the last notes as I sank to my knees in the white sand, staring into oblivion.

 _The music is a part of me… am I ready to forget it? Or will I risk taking the leap of faith? Ayden… big brother, what do I do!?_

"Aaaaryyyy!"

My heart missed a beat at the sudden voice. Turning around, I saw Haruka running towards me. Getting back on my feet, it was in time to see the poor girl fell head first in the sand. I ran to her, worried.

"Are you okay, Haruka?" I frowned, helping her up.

"A-Ary! That song!" she exclaimed, not even bothering with my question. "That was amazing! You found it!"

"… what?"

"Your passion, Ary!" she exclaimed giddily. "You found your Heart, I heard it!"

"My… Heart?"

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

I placed a fist upon my chest, eyes widening as I sensed my heart hammering in my chest wildly, as if beating for the first time. Then, I looked back to Haruka, who…

"Oh God, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" I panicked.

"I-I'm happy, Ary!" she protested, wiping her tears away with a smile. "I'm just… happy, for you. I'm so glad…"

 _I'm not alone. I've got Haruka. I've got Tomo-chan. I've got Otoya, and Natsuki, and Masato, and Syo, and Ren. Hell, I even got Satsuki._

"Haruka…"

 _It's time to choose. Which do I choose? Do I risk everything? Am I ready to gamble on them rather than my own family? Or would I rather forget about the music… about myself?_

My muscles relaxed, my heart found back it's usual pace, and I found myself smiling at the young girl.

"Haruka" I repeated, earning her attention.

 _The answer is clear, now._

"I've got an idea for my test. Mind helping out?"

"Of course! I-I'll be happy to be of aid!" she bowed.

I laughed, before pulling her along behind me.

 _I'm not alone. I've got my friends, my music and my passion. That's all that matters._

 _Haruka… I've said it before, but… arigato._

* * *

Our one week vacation passed rather quickly. I worked on my project with the help of Haruka, who composed the music. Or rather, recomposed. To be honest, it was the one she had written on my wall, back in our first weeks, but she had brought back some modifications so as to fit my rhythm better. Otoya had been more than happy to lend me the lyrics he had wrote for said song, even though I changed some of them but, all in all, it was more my friend's work than mine.

 _But then again, Ringo-sensei only said something about me singing, so it doesn't really matter._

"Ary, feeling good?" asked Otoya with a smile.

We were the last night, by now, which meant I would have to present the final result of our hard work to Ringo-sensei in about… five minutes.

 _Okay, now I'm starting to stress._

I started shifting my weight from one foot to another.

"How many people are there?" I asked to Tomo-chan, worried.

"Err… all the students that came, I'd guess" she blinked, surprised at the question.

"… I feel sick…"

I sat on the nearest chair, feeling a band of sweat running down my spine.

 _Everyone? Oh, dear God above…_

"Ary" Otoya loomed closer to me in wonder, probably seeing my tightened lips. "Are you... _afraid_ of singing in public?"

"Am not!"

"…"

"Okay, maybe a little" I admitted, hiding my face in my hands. "Oh my God, I can't do this!"

Someone started shaking me by the shoulders, and my eyes met Syo's.

"You are going to go out there, be amazing, show what you can do to Ringo-sensei and keep the promise you made to your brother, got it?" he ordered. "You found your Heart, the song is awesome and we'll be in the front, what else do you need more?"

"I- stop shaking me, damn it!"

Struggling out of his grasp, I however stumbled into the embrace of Natsuki, who started choking me with his usual cheerfulness.

"You'll do great, Ary-chan!" he beamed down at me.

"C-can't… breath…"

"Gah, you're killing her, Natsuki!"

"Ooh, gomen…"

He let go, allowing the air to enter my lungs again, and Otoya steadied me with a smile gracing his lips, just per usual.

"Don't worry too much, Ary" he said. "You've got your voice and Haruka's song. Nothing can go wrong"

"Please don't jinx it" I muttered. "But don't forget that the lyrics are yours, eh?"

"Right, right" he scratched the back of his head, chuckling slightly.

"Ary-chan, it's your turn!" suddenly called Ringo-sensei's voice from outside.

I stiffened, my muscles freezing and my hands tightening around the mike in my hands, my breath hitching. I could sing for my friends, or alone, or even a simple recording without breaking a sweat. However, actually facing my public…

 _Damn, I can't talk to others first on my own, so singing?_

Someone nudged me a little, and I snapped my eyes at Haruka, who simply smiled reassuringly.

"You can do this, Ary!"

 _I can… do this… Ayden... she sounds just like you._

I grinned back, feeling calmer.

"Of course I can" I retorted cheekily, making them laugh. "Alright, let's get over it"

I waved at my friends, who just smiled, nodded, offered some thumbs up and winks or cheered after me as I walked outside on the stage that had been set up on our first night. For the five days we had passed here, many had presented to the rest of the students and teachers, to show off a little or just for fun. And now, it was my turn.

 _Now… or I swim, or I drown._

I stepped in the middle of the stage, students and teachers alike staring at me while sitting at scattered tables, the sun already gone as the ocean behind glittered in the moonlight. For a moment, my mind draw to a blank, not knowing what to do or say. Then, the music began.

Instantly, all train of thoughts disappeared as the first notes echoed, replaced by the lyrics.

 _Let's do this._

 _You've been on this road too long_

 _Hearing music but it's not your song_

 _Wanna scream but your voice is gone_

 _Days trapped inside your head_

As I gained the attention of those listening, my voice grew stronger and I gained more assurance, feeling like I hadn't felt in the past five years.

 _Can't look up cause your world is down_

 _Walking miles staring at the ground_

 _All alone inside the crowd_

 _Letting pockets hold your hand_

 _But the sun is always there to shine_

 _The clouds block out the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just once more day_

 _Hold on_

 _You know you'll found a way_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So lets paint the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more time_

 _Hold on_

 _I'll be your reason why_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So lets paint the sky_

 _So lets paint the sky_

A few started cheering as I hit the note, many already clapping along. It wasn't fast, but wasn't slow either, and the words held a meaning I never thought I'd sing one day.

 _It's time to start remembering dreams_

 _Lift your eyes, see the things unseen_

 _Remember who you wanna be_

 _Let the light hit your eyes_

 _Let out the beauty that's been trapped inside_

 _Let them know that you're not gonna hide_

 _Hey up your arms open wide_

 _Spread your wings and fly_

 _But the sun is always there to shine_

 _The clouds don't own the sky_

I was singing for me, for my choices and my dreams, for Ayden and my friends, because I wanted too, because I could do so, because I now knew I would stop at nothing to achieve my ambitions, parents and contract be damned.

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more day_

 _Hold on_

 _You know you'll find a way_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So lets paint the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more time_

 _Hold on_

 _I'll be your reason why_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So lets paint the sky_

 _As long as they're with me,_ I grinned, entering the chorus as my friends cheered in the front row. _Then I'll keep walking. Just you wait, Mother, Father. Soon, you'll watch my back as I'll be the one leaving you in the dust._

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just once more day_

 _Hold on_

 _You know you'll find a way_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So lets paint the sky_

 _Oh hold on_

 _Just one more time_

 _Hold on_

 _I'll be your reason why_

 _Hold on_

 _You've got stars in your eyes_

 _So lets paint the sky_

 _Ayden, did I make the right choice? Or am I just making another mistake?_

"Ary!" I bowed a little, before running down the stage and joining my friends.

 _Well… whatever the future reserves for me… I'll take it. Bring it on, Life or Fate or whatever they call you. I'm ready._

* * *

 **The songs are 'How Far I'll Go' by Aleyssia Cara and 'Hold On' from the movie _Ballerina._ I love those songs so much!**

 **And Arya finally found her heart, plus learning about Cecil's true identity.**

 **What awaits her now?**

 **Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm bored as of now, so here's the chapter nine.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Seven Hearts Make One

.

.

Ringo-sensei kept his end of the deal and never brought up the piano again, simply beaming at me discreetly as the night reached its final act.

Now back at the academy, everyone was extremely tired and, for once, I actually felt like sleeping. The jetlag and the sudden change of environment put a toll on everyone's energy, so we had agreed to just go to sleep for tonight –we arrived rather late- and meet back up the next day for breakfast.

Stifling a yawn, I finally reached my room after what seemed like forever, pulling my suitcase lazily behind me. However, my fatigue disappeared somewhat when I saw my door. Usually plain white like all the others of the dorms, it was now covered in angry red kanjis that were, to say the least, pretty insulting.

 _Well, for anyone who isn't me, that is. Bitch, sucker, whore… wow, they're so uncreative. If they really had to do this, couldn't they at least show more imagination?_

Deciding to just deal with it tomorrow or something, I entered without a fuss and set my things next to my desk, too tired to unpack right now. However, as I reached my bed, the first thing I saw was the familiar black form of my dear cat.

 _Wait, cursed cat. Actually a man. Or rather a boy. A prince. A prince boy who was cursed to be a cat._

I hesitated a second, thinking at how crazy all of this was, before remembering the sea shell that had somehow ended in my hands, and that I kept in my pocket ever since.

 _Well, I can't go more insane anyway, so whatever._

"Cecil?"

Instantly, the cat snapped his turquoise eyes at me, widely awake and the usual intelligent glint in his eyes. I stilled for a second, before sitting next to him carefully, staring, not really knowing what to do.

"Are you really a cursed cat?" I asked seriously.

 _God, I hope no one's listening at the door or something, or it'll be really awkward._

The animal sat to face me, and nodded.

 _He fucking nodded._

"Well, that's… okay, right" I couldn't find the right words. "So you really weren't an hallucination, and you're actually a prince cursed into a black cat form. Got that right?"

He nodded yet again, but I couldn't find it in myself to freak out.

"Is there… any way to un-curse you?" I scratched the back of my head, feeling a headache coming.

He just look at me, as if saying 'would-I-be-here-if-I-knew'.

"Right…" I drawled. "Oh, I can't deal with this right now. Let's just work with the usual. Wait, is that why you go hiding every time I come out of the shower? That's so sweet!"

The cat hide himself in the blankets, as if embarrassed, but it only made me laugh as I pulled him out forcefully and hugged him to my chest.

"Whatever happened, I'll help out" I proposed to him, petting his head. "Your words… you gave me your support in one of the most instable moments I ever had in my life. I can't thank you enough for clearing the path for me"

He purred, rubbing his head against my cheek. Both coming to an understanding, I then turned off the lights and closed my eyes, letting myself slip in dreamland.

* * *

I woke up barely a few hours later but, used to it, I already felt well rested. Well, as much as I could be, at least. As I took my time to prepare myself for today, though, there was a small 'THUD', like something hitting the floor. Turning around, I saw Kuro, or rather Cecil, that had climbed on top of my shelves and pushed one of the notebooks down.

However, it wasn't any notebook.

Instantly, I grabbed it and snapped it closed, shooting a warning look at the cat.

"This one was hidden for a reason" I said, rather coldly, before softening a little at his frozen state. "Just… don't touch it, alright?"

He meowed in agreement, and I put it back behind all the others with a sigh. This one was empty, saved for the last page, but I couldn't bring myself to read it. It had been one of the few songs I never sang or even played, feeling like it's meaning would be tainted if I did so.

Cracking some bones, I then opened the window for Kuro –I'd call him that way or else, I might call him Cecil before the others, which would lead to a situation I really didn't want to deal with right now.

After that, I went outside for my morning stroll, feeling the fresh air lightly biting my skin as I made my way to the main building. I had my training session with Syo later that day, which put me in a good mood already, but I still had something on my mind that was rather troubling.

 _Who will I choose to partner with?_

All my friends, saved for Haruka, were in the Idol course.

I stopped in my tracks.

 _Haruka!_

I felt kind of stupid by now. She was the only one I'd be able to team up with, her songs were fantastic and we worked really well together. Tomo-chan was partnering with another guy from our class, and I knew that at least Otoya and Ren would ask her to be their partner, if it wasn't already done.

 _But… I really have no one else…_

Deciding to just go with the flow for now, I went to the library to read a little.

* * *

"Oh? Tokiya-san?"

At my voice, he raised his eyes from his book and nodded a greeting, before going back to his reading. After a second, I shrugged and sat in front of him, pulling out my own lecture material.

We spent the next half-hour like that, none of us uttering a word. But it was fine. I did missed the silence, sometimes, seeing as it wasn't something I could get often with the others around. They were great and all, but I still liked my personal space, as many would know by now.

"Was Nanami-san the one who wrote your song?"

"Uh?" I looked at him, surprised at the sudden question.

"When you sang, back on the island, for Ringo-sensei's test" he precised, his eyes never leaving his current page. "Was it written by Nanami-san?"

"Yes, it was" I then realized what he was talking about. "She really is an amazing composer. And an amazing friend, too. She found your Heart, didn't she?"

"And she found yours" he turned the page.

"Kind of" I chuckled. "So what, are you going to ask her to be your partner?"

"Are you?"

"You're avoiding the question" I rolled my eyes. "So I'll take it that you're interested, but not convinced yet"

"… you read people quite well" he turned yet another page.

"I tend to do that a lot" I admitted, stretching. "As for your question… well, I'll see when I get there. We still have some time, right?"

He didn't answer, but I knew he heard me. Apparently done with the conversation, he fully went back to his reading, so I did the same, and that was that.

* * *

After around twenty minutes or so, the cafeteria started to be filled with other students. As they entered the room, I could already feel the eyes of many weighing on my back. Of course, that wasn't much of a surprise, what with the prodigy drop-out that is Tokiya and myself, the little black sheep of the class.

 _We sure make a pair to wonder, eh?_

"Words are going around" he then said, putting back the book in his bag.

"Words always go around" I remarked, putting mine on the table. "Doesn't make them any truer, though"

At that, a slight smile graced his lips, but it was soon replaced with a frown.

"… you are disliked by many, Arya-san"

"No shit" I deadpanned, propping myself on my elbow. "I have no idea why, though. Maybe because I act like an arrogant asshole half of the time… I never talked to many anyway, so I can't really tell you why they seem to hate my guts, if you're searching for some juicy gossip"

"I'm not" he assured. "I was merely warning you. A bad reputation can bring you to your downfall"

"Oh, I know that alright" I thought back to the years of teaching I had went through younger. "But it doesn't really matter to me right now. We're all students on the same rank, and those who can't keep up try to bring the others down. That's all there is to it"

"… I see"

"Thanks for the warning, though" I then grinned at him as he got up to leave. "Admit it, you're starting to like my wonderful presence, don't you?"

"I find you loud and perfectly annoying" he replied, placing his bag on his shoulder. "However, you are honest to yourself and to others, which is a rare trait that I do appreciate"

I stared at him for a second.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted, but I'll take it as a compliment" I then said. "I have no disillusions. I know I can be a downright bitch when I want to. However, I like myself as I am, so I guess it's too bad for them, uh?"

He turned around and left, but I managed to hear what he added anyway.

"I guess it is"

"Hey, Tokiya-san!" I called.

He slightly turned his head my way.

"I can't wait to hear that Heart of yours" I sent him a thumbs up, and he actually smiled once more, before closing the cafeteria's door behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, though, those doors slammed open and Haruka and Tomo-chan ran to me with wide, horrified eyes. Instantly worried, I got up.

"Who's dead!?"

They blinked for a moment at my question before I understood that, in fact, no one was dead.

"Wait, why are you so pale?" I sat back in my chair. "Did you see the Headmaster pulling some nudist crap or something?"

"Oh my God, Ary…" Tomo-chan groaned, hiding her face behind her hands.

"What?"

"A-Ary, someone has written some awful things on your door!" then exclaimed Haruka. "T-the kanjis-"

"I know, I saw them yesterday" I cut her off, now relieved that it wasn't anything bad. "Don't worry about it"

"Ary, students are talking a lot" Tomochika frowned, going back to serious. "Rumors are spread about you and the rest of the boys, and also your singing and-"

"Wait, wait, let me guess" I cut once more, tapping a finger to my chin. "I sleep with all of them, all my recordings and presentations were lip-synch, I got in here because of money and connection, ect, ect. So what?"

The redhead girl slammed her hands on the table and loomed closer to me.

"This isn't a joke, Ary!" she seemed to grow annoyed. "How can you be so calm about this when they went as far as to _vandalize_ your door!?"

"First of all because it isn't _my_ door, as you put it" I answered calmly. "It's the Academy's. And second of all, it's just words, Tomo-chan. Words can do a lot of things but, if you don't let them affect you, then they're just sounds blabbered by idiots, nothing more"

"I really don't get you" she huffed, letting herself fall on the chair in front of me, Haruka imitating her. "You should talk about this to Ringo-sensei or the Headmaster"

"If I always go to higher authorities for such petty things as primary grade bullying, then I'll never get anywhere, will I?" I remarked. "If you ignore them, they'll get bored and let it go. Don't make a big deal out of it"

"Fine, I won't" she grunted, before poking my forehead. "But if it gets worse, promise you'll at least talk to Ringo-sensei"

"Hai, hai" I rolled my eyes, pushing her finger away.

"I-I'm just glad you're okay, Ary" then said Haruka, smiling a little.

"Of course I am. Now, how about some breakfast? Are the guys joining us yet?"

They instantly followed my lead and changed the subject without another word. They surely didn't forget about it, and would more than probably tell the others, if they didn't already knew, but I really couldn't care less at the moment.

 _Dealing with bullies is such a drag…_

* * *

I smiled as Tokiya finished his song. He truly had found it too, and it was all thanks to Haruka once more.

 _She truly is an amazing person._

Everyone started whispering as he sat back, and I grinned at him.

"Nice one, Tokiya-san. Pretty sure you'll be back in S-Class before the end of the week, don't you think?"

He didn't bother answering, simply nodding and sending me a slight smile. That only worsened all the noise around, and I felt like hitting my head against my desk.

"He smiled at her!"

"Think she got him too?"

"Probably paying to act as her friend"

"Look at that: no talent, no friends, and all the arrogance to back it up"

"Is she really that bad? She never actually talked to us before…"

"She must think she's above everyone else, that's why"

I could feel Haruka's worried eyes on me, but I simply showed her a peace sign.

 _They're buzzing around like annoying flies, but their words can't reach me. I only have two weaknesses: my friends and my music. They don't have any power over any of them, which is why I'm the strongest in this petty situation._

My grin turn to a smirk, before I turned to look outside, Ringo-sensei's voice in the background as I felt my mind slipping away.

 _They can't bring me down._

* * *

When the bell rang, all students exited the classroom, saved for Arya and her friends. The girl was sleeping once more, but they had gotten too used to her quirks by now to make a fuss about it. However, if the black-haired teen wasn't worried about the current situation, _they_ were. While words weren't affecting her, they were afraid it'd go farther than that. The vandalizing was enough proof of that. But, of course, she wasn't listening to them, stubborn as she was.

Slightly curious despite all, Tokiya lingered behind to hear some of their conversation. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but Arya's predicament intrigued him. In fact, it was the girl that made him wonder about everything.

 _She talks big and curses way too much, but she has the talent to back it all up. She's honest, sometimes painfully so, and her quirks are of the strangest I've ever seen. Sleeping whenever and wherever, staying out in the rain without a care in the world, keeping secrets without asking anything in return…_

Now, the boy wasn't in love or even slightly inclined to like her that way. However, she had proved many times by now that she was one of the few that he, or anyone really, could trust. People like that didn't come by everyday, and seeing her reputation destroyed by some misplaced teenage jealousy irked him somewhat.

 _It was Haruka's words that brought back the Heart that was missing… and yet, it was her voice that opened my eyes. I thought I was trapped in the dark, forced to follow a path even though I wanted to stray, and yet these two showed me that there was so much more…_

If he had been touched by Haruka's innocence and by the faith and genuine admiration she had in him, the song she had wrote for Arya had touched his very soul. While the shy girl's talent had been as clear as day, the black-haired teen's interpretation had been one of the most shaking he ever experienced. She felt the music, she _was_ the music, and he then understood what Ryuya-sensei meant when he said that he lacked Heart.

 _That was it. That was what was missing._

So he found it. Being shown the way, he easily took a step forward and found his own passion, deep buried where he never thought he'd find it again.

Shaking his head, he brought back his attention to the current conversation.

"… but she doesn't want us to do anything!" exclaimed Tomochika, exasperated.

"Then we won't" simply said Masato. "Ary is a bright girl. If she doesn't want us to intervene, there surely is a reason"

"Demo…"

"I don't like it either" Otoya sighed, running his hand through his hair. "But if she doesn't want us to make a move, it's probably because she doesn't want us to get in trouble too"

"Aren't we the ones that got her in that position, though?" Natsuki pointed out, his usual warm smile replaced by a slight frown.

"Right…"

Whatever Arya thought, it wasn't because others were jealous of her singing or something like that. It was merely because she so easily became friend with them, who were, in a weird sort of way, considered the elite by the other students. Jealousy, yes, but merely over her unique connections with everyone, nothing else.

"I believe it is merely because she doesn't want to bother with the situation" the words left Tokiya's mouth before he could stop them.

"T-Tokiya?!" exclaimed Otoya, surprised at seeing him still here.

"She told me this morning that she doesn't care about their opinions, for a reputation is of no value while still in the academy, and that she wouldn't change who she was for them" he added, quickly gathering his things. "She isn't aware that it is her connections that brings the trouble, and not the mere envy of talent that she suspects"

"Thought as much" they all sweatdropped a little.

For all her qualities, Arya had many defaults too. If there was one easy to name, it was her ego. While she never boasted, she was talented and she knew it, therefore sometimes giving herself too big of a head to see clearly.

 _But then again,_ thought Haruka with a smile. _That's what friends are for, right? To watch our back when we strive from our path…_

But then, as the black-haired boy left the room, she sighed.

 _I just hope it won't worsen._

* * *

The next day had been rather amusing, to be honest.

Forgetting about the stares weighing on me at each step, which was getting rather annoying, I could see that Haruka was starting to feel the pressure. All day along, she kept trying to avoid the other guys, which latter lead me to understand that all had asked her to become their partner.

 _Six of them, soon to be seven._

Of course, I had thought about her situation too and, while I felt bad about it, I had decided to be selfish for once and wrote her as my partner too. It wasn't fair from me to worsen the burden of choice already on her shoulders, but I honestly couldn't think about anyone else.

Now that I thought about it, though, she must have received my letter informing her of my decision…

"Ary!"

 _There she is._

"Yo" I greeted as she arrived next to me, panting.

She had my letter in her hands, and I could clearly feel the stress clouding her very being, which only made me feel worse for the situation I put her in.

"Y-you chose me as your partner" she finally managed to say. "B-but-"

"Let's make one thing clear, Haruka" I looked at her in the eyes. "I'm not the priority"

"… uh?"

"I know you wanted to work with Tokiya-san, which is quite alright with me" I assured. "I chose you because you're the only one in the Composer course that I know, because you're my friend and because together, we make a great team. However, I know that the rest of our little group, saved for Tomo-chan, also asked you. So, don't put me as priority. I had to put a name and if you don't pick me, then it won't be a big deal, okay?"

She looked down, biting her lower lip and, unable to stop myself, I hugged her. She stiffened in my embrace, before hugging back.

"I know you're scared to hurt one of us" I said as she grasped at me like a life buoy. "But don't stress yourself out either, alright? Think about yourself before thinking of us. What do _you_ want to do, Haruka? What do _you_ want to choose?"

She didn't answer, and we stayed like that for a while. Then, I gently pushed her away, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Try to sleep on that, alright? You'll think clearer after a good night"

"A-alright" she nodded. "Thank you, Ary"

"Don't thank me, I just feel really bad for putting you through this" I admitted with a chuckle.

She laughed a little at that, before waving and going back to her room. I watched her go back to her room to ponder over my words.

 _I won't be mad if she doesn't choose me,_ it was an honest though. _Sure, I'll be disappointed, but I'm sure I'll be able to find someone else if it comes to it. Or maybe I could convince the Headmaster to let me do both…_

* * *

When morning came, I found that a letter had been slipped under my door. Curious, and recognizing Haruka's handwriting, I picked it up and ripped it open. I was honestly awaiting a negative answer, all well written with loads of apologies. However, I merely found a demand for me to present myself to the Third Lesson Room at nine in the morning.

 _She probably sent the same thing to the guys so that we could talk this out once and for all. Not bad, Haruka. But won't it make it harder to choose?_

Keeping my thoughts to myself, I quickly changed in my uniform before going out, seeing from the corner of my eye that some kanjis had been added to my collection.

 _Suspicions. Money. Oh, that one's calling me a "European slut". These are getting better everyday, uh? Geez, don't they have better to do…_

* * *

I still had an hour before the rendezvous, I went outside to get some fresh air. However, as I walked down the aligned trees, voices echoed farther away.

"… she wasn't there"

"Are you sure?"

"Certain! I checked, she wasn't in her room"

There were two of them, girls with long hair and weird expressions on their faces. They seemed to be plotting something, and I'd be stupid to think they were talking about someone other than me.

I froze for a second.

 _Okay, I think I need to deflate my ego a bit. For all I know, they're talking about someone el-_

"Arya No-Last-Name" sneered the first one.

 _Okay, they're talking about me._

"She's manipulating Jinguji-san, and all the others too" she pursued. "It's disgusting, really"

"She's not that much either, uh?" added the other, crossing her arms. "But she doesn't seem to care about the rumors we started _one bit_ , so what do we do?"

Now _extremely_ curious, I pulled out my phone and started recording everything that was said. Needless to say, I learned quite a lot with a bit of eavesdropping. Like how they're the ones starting the rumors, or the ones who vandalized my door. They kept trying to come up with the most ridiculous gossips I've ever heard, and it made me laugh more than it made me mad at them, really.

 _Keep swimming, girls, just keep swimming!_

So, it was with a satisfied smirk that I left for the rendezvous with Haruka.

 _I'll use this later, if it becomes too annoying. Damn, I hate rabid fangirls…_

* * *

When I got there, all the others were already present. And by that, I meant that Ren was sitting in a corner, already convinced she had chosen him. Masato was behind the piano, not showing any emotion. Otoya seemed kind of worried, Natsuki was just smiling as per usual, Syo wouldn't stop scowling and Tokiya just kept his blank expression.

"Yo!" I greeted, waltzing in.

"Wait!" instantly reacted Syo. "You're the eight person?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I raised an eyebrow, resting my back against a wall. "I'm her friend too, you know, and I want to sing _her_ songs as much as any of you"

"Tche" he looked away with a grunt.

I frown at that. While I considered all of us friends, I knew many weren't as close. I mean, Natsuki and Syo were good friends, knowing each other since childhood, and there was this weird rivalry between Ren and Masato. Otoya was friend with pretty much everyone, but Tokiya was kind of alone.

 _Now that I think about it, this situation could very well destroy the… unique, friendship bonds we forged through all these months._

I didn't want that. They were my friends, all of them, even if they didn't necessarily thought of me the same way.

 _Yet another of my flaws,_ I sighed internally in defeat. _I get attach to people too quickly._

"Sorry! I just finished!" exclaimed Haruka, suddenly running inside with a bunch of papers in her arms.

"Just finished?" repeated Masato.

The poor girl seemed kind of exhausted, but at the same time so happy… Curious, I came closer as the rest gathered around her. Then, she showed us the papers.

"This!" she answered. "Please take a look at it!"

She handed one to each of us, and I recognized a music sheet. Reading over the notes, my mouth parted agape as realization hit me.

 _It's a song… for the seven of us!_

"It's a song meant for seven people!" she announced. "I want to create a group song! A-all of you chose me to be your partner, and I can't even put in words how happy that makes me, but… then, I had too choose one of you… Even though you all thought sincerely of me… I just couldn't come up with an answer. I'm sorry"

She bowed deeply but, before I could straighten her back, she got up once more.

"But then, I had an idea. What if the seven of you… got together?"

"So you wrote this song because you couldn't choose one of us?" remarked Masato.

"Hey, don't be so harsh" I nudged him a little, frowning at his tone.

"That's not what it was, Hijirikawa-san!" however protested my friend. "Ittoki-kun… Jinguji-san… Syo-kun… Shinomiya-san… Ichinose-san… Ary… It's strange, but I feel like I may never meet anyone else as wonderful as all of you. Please… this dream mustn't end. So, if you sing together, I'm sure it'll warm your hearts and lift your spirits. Then, a miraculous harmony will be born!"

 _Oh, Haruka… only you could say such cheesy things and actually sound honest._

"I…" Otoya spoke up. "I'll do it. After all, I want to sing Nanami's song!"

"Ittoki-kun…"

"I… when I saw your letter, I felt like the king of the world" admitted Syo. "Because I thought you chose me. But… it wasn't just me… but it's okay. If I can sing your song, I'll go along with it!"

They both smiled at each other.

"To be honest, I was surprised" Natsuki pursued, eying the music sheets. "I never imagined a group number…"

"Out with this!" Syo exclaimed, impatient. "You gonna do this or not?"

"… Please, let me think about it"

"I agree" Masato went to sit on one of the chairs. "I can't give an answer right away"

"What are you talking about!?" replied Otoya. "Nanami wrote a song for us to sing together!"

"I decline"

Everyone turned to Tokiya, kind of startled.

"I've never heard of a graduation audition like this" he announced.

"Demo-"

"Tell me, how is it that you could come up with a plan like this?" he insisted. "Everyone here wanted to be the lone person chosen, and that's because each of us thinks we can sing your songs best"

"But I'm sure that if you sing it together, it'll-"

"Should I lie to my own feelings?"

I shot him a look as he asked, but he ignored me.

"I can't lie to myself"

"Haruka" I called, gaining her attention.

 _This isn't good, though. If it goes where I think this is going…_

"Guys, if we _do_ graduate as a group" I pursued, my frown deepening. "Does that mean we will become a group afterward, engaged at the Shining Entertainment?"

They thought for a moment, and Masato slowly nodded.

"Technically speaking, yes"

 _Well fuck._

I bowed my head at Haruka, honestly sorry.

"Then I can't go with this plan" I said, apologetic. "I'm sorry. The situation with my parents isn't that bright still. If we came out as a group…"

I trailed off. They knew nothing of the contract, and I had no intention of telling them right now.

"I agree with Ichi" then nodded Ren, gaining their attention before someone could answer me. "I hate turning down a request from you, my lady, but when it comes to choosing, I want to be chosen alone"

Before I could scoff at that, the door slammed open. Startled, I jumped behind Otoya and Natsuki.

"Holy crap, stop popping out at random like that!" I yelled to the Headmaster.

He simply started cackling madly as Ringo-sensei appeared behind him.

"I'm sorry" he said with a smile. "I was so worried about Haru-chan that I reported it to the Headmaster!"

"Sensei…"

"I heard everything" he announced with a few dance steps. "You want to audition as a group. It's a very interesting idea! But… I can't allow it!"

"Why not!?" Otoya tried to protest, but was quickly shut down.

"Do you know the meaning of 'pair'? It's one and one!"

"But-"

"Choosing seven people is too greedy, Miss Nanami!"

"No, it's not about that!" she assured, getting more desperate by the second. "Please, just listen to me!"

"Please, follow the rules" he retorted with a 'tsk'. "You can only choose one person from among many. It may seem cruel, but it's a given… that's how you survive in the industry, nay in life! Therefore, right now, break up this group and choose a partner properly, please! If you don't, you'll all fail!"

He kept on laughing, and I looked down.

 _Haruka… I'm really sorry._

* * *

We had dispersed after that, each going their own way to sort things out. I personally came back to my room, too stressed to deal with the other students and not really wanting to cross path with any of the others right now.

Currently lying on my bed, I kept trying to find a solution, but nothing was coming to my mind, unfortunately. Kuro was next to me, apparently waiting for me to make a move, but I just couldn't decide.

I could tell Haruka was disappointed with my answer. She was probably counting on my support and, would it not have been for my current situation, I would have gone along with it right away. However, there was much more at stake than myself in this.

 _If we do come out as a group, then it's not only my career that my parents might destroy, but theirs as well. Accepting would have been selfish of me._

But then, another part of me tried to show some reason.

 _My parents wouldn't know until we graduated. If I showed them what we can do as a group, then maybe they would let me stay…_

I scoffed at the ridiculous thought, rolling on my side. As if they'd let that happen.

 _Am I ready to risk my friend's dreams and ambitions? Damn, I'm scared again… but it's not for me, this time around. If my parents hurt them… I'll never forgive myself. But then what? Should I just forget already? Go back?_

My eyes landed on the wall, and I stared for a moment. Those were the Piyo-chan figures and the cat drawn by Natsuki. Next to it was Syo's painting, the one with the sword and the cliff.

 _Don't run. Fight!_

Moving my gaze closer to the window, I saw Masato's calligraphy and Ren's rose, along with his own message.

 _Passion_

 _Take your chance, Kitten._

Then, my eyes swept across the music on the wall and the flowers all around that had been made by Haruka, Tomo-chan and Otoya.

 _Hold on…_

Growing more and more restless, I turned on my back and stared up ahead, only to find Satsuki's own song looming over me.

 _Black? White? Why? Why?_

 _My heart shouts and sings,_

 _"_ _Be a color that suits you!"_

"Damn it!"

I jumped on my feet, putting on my jacket as I ran out of my room, intent to find Haruka and all the others.

 _It can't end right here. I won't allow it. As for the rest… I'll tell them everything, and leave the choice to them. In that situation, they're the ones who should decide whether or not they're ready to risk it. But of course, we have to convince the stupid Headmaster fist._

* * *

"I'M HERE!"

Everyone jumped at my voice as I crashed into the practice room. I had been lucky enough to find them rather quickly and, from the looks of it, Otoya, Syo, Natsuki and Masato had already agreed to try.

"A-Ary!?"

"Haruka, I'm sorry for sooner" I wheezed out, panting from the mad dash. "I want to do this, I really do. However, I didn't tell you guys everything about my family. I didn't want to burden you with that knowledge but, if we come out as a group, it might end up on your shoulders nowadays"

I straightened and gazed at each of them, smirking.

"However, that can wait. Right now, what's important is to pass this graduation exam, together. If we do manage to convince the Headmaster, then I'll tell you everything and you'll then decided whether or not you want of me, alright?"

"Of course we'd want you, Ary!" instantly assured Otoya.

"I appreciate the thought, but at least wait until I tell you" I shook my head. "But let's forget about that now. We still have to convince Saotome, don't we?"

"Right!"

We all smiled, until Syo looked closer at the music sheet Haruka was holding.

"Eh? These lyrics are incomplete!" he exclaimed.

"I did my best…" Otoya's head dropped.

"Let's all continue working on them, then" smiled Natsuki. "Together!"

"Hai!"

* * *

At the end of the day, we were finished. However, when we inquired the Headmaster's location to Ringo-sensei, he had informed us that Saotome was leaving by the heliport for a festival.

 _We've got to move, and fast._

"You find him, I'll go fetch Ren and Tokiya" I ordered, turning around.

"Ary" Haruka looked down. "They don't want-"

"Trust me, they'll change their mind" I winked at her. "Let's move it!"

Before they could answer, I was already outside, running to find the other two. I knew where I would find Ren already, and headed for the roof. However, when I got there, he wasn't present. Frowning, I climbed on one of the slots to take a better look around, and nearly jumped in victory when I spotted him near the lake, farther away, and Tokiya with him.

 _Nearly_ jumped. I'm not suicidal either.

Knowing climbing down would take too much time, I just used the stairs for once before heading as fast as I could to their location.

"REEEEN!" I yelled, making his head turn my way. "TOKIYAAAA!"

But as I reached them, my foot caught in a stupid root and I crashed head first on the ground. Rolling down the little hill, I finally stopped my spinning fall on my back, staring up at the amused and wondering faces of the two, just above me

"Yo" I grinned, making a peace sign.

"Are you alright, Arya-san?" Tokiya helped me up.

"Just a few scratches, nothing big" I assured, dusting my clothes. "But it's not important right now. You've got to come! With Haruka and the others, we wrote the lyrics to her song and we're going to convince the Headmaster but he's about to leave so we've got to move, and fast! Let's go!"

"We said we weren't interested" remarked Ren, twirling a flower in his fingers.

I stared at him, unimpressed.

"Ren, you and I know very well that she's got you _whipped_. No way you're going to abandon now, of all time. Or did I have too high expectations? And same goes to you, Tokiya. You both don't want to let go, it's kind of obvious you talked big just because your little ego was upset she didn't chose only you, but now that you've calmed down, I'm sure your mind is clearer, isn't it?"

"You refused too, if I recall correctly" Tokiya pointed out with a slight scowl.

"I came back" I waved my hand as if swatting a fly. "And my situation is completely different, something I'll explain _after_ all this madness is dealt with. So, are we going or not? Time's ticking!"

They exchanged a look, before a defeated smile graced Ren's lips.

"Lead the way, Kitten"

"About damn time!"

* * *

When we got to the heliport, it was dark and the others were already there, having stopped the Headmaster from going on his helicopter just in time. However, he didn't want to listen.

"… you already know that if you break the rules, you'll all fail!" we heard him say.

"Fail us or not, but do it after you hear the song!" replied Ren, snapping the attention to us.

"Ichinose-san, Jinguji-san… Ary, you did it!" exclaimed Haruka, running to us.

"Don't get the wrong idea" warned the flirt. "Even now, I want you to choose me, my lady-"

I elbowed him in the ribs, shooting a warning glare, and he just smiled down at me.

"I didn't do anything, by the way" I told my friend. "They already knew what they were going to do. I just kept pushing a little, it's all"

"Headmaster!" called Tokiya. "You know of her talent, don't you?"

"If you don't hear it now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" I added, a little arrogantly to be honest. "It's your only chance!"

He stared for a moment, before nodding his consent. Relieved, we joined with the others to prepare everything as fast as we could.

* * *

Haruka started playing on the little piano that had been brought up.

 ** _Come on, let's sing!_**

 ** _Let's sing our dreams!_** (Let's shout!)

 ** _Let's sing to the sky!_** (Let's go!)

 ** _Let's tell a tale that burst forth!_**

 ** _A map of the future!_** (Yes, yes!)

 ** _Let's draw it together!_**

 ** _This revolution! Let's go!_**

 ** _Change the star of love!_**

 ** _Check it out!_**

 **The last minute beating of a heart**

 **Love's impulse becoming assertive**

 **Which do you choose, Princess?**

 ** _It makes my head reel round! 1000% love!_**

 **Why? Because I'm overflowing with you!**

 **My heart is agitated, a marvelous rave!**

 _Just you and me, let's make up a constellation nobody's ever seen!_

 **Better than a kiss, let's create a great world out of song!**

 ** _Come on, let's dance!_**

 ** _Let's dance to our dreams!_** (Let's shout!)

 ** _Let's dance in the sky!_** (Let's go!)

 ** _Too much is just enough!_**

 ** _You ready?_** (Yes, yes!)

 ** _Your one time special life!_**

 ** _This isn't in textbooks!_**

 ** _Change the star of love! Check it out!_**

 ** _Tonight, just you and me, it's 1000% love!_**

As we ended the song, though incomplete, I felt rather proud as the Headmaster actually kneeled with a awe-stricken expression.

"H-Headmaster!"

He raised an hand, shutting us up effectively. I bit my lower lip, gripping Haruka's hand, kind of nervous by now. I hadn't really thought about it, but that was the moment of truth. Was he going to let us pass as a group?

 _He'd be crazy not to, though. That was amazing! I've never heard singing like that, and I personally never sang like that either!_

"What's the title of this song?" he suddenly asked.

I exchanged a glance with the others.

 _We didn't choose one, but why the hell is he asking?_

He then got back to his feet and headed back to his helicopter as we gaped at him.

 _Could it be… that we failed?_

"Please, wait!" pleaded Haruka.

"I love the song so much, I want to hear it again and again!" he yelled back over the helicopter's noise. "I love it not 100%, but 1000%. The title of this song is 'Maji Love 1000%'! If you think of any other title, too bad, because that's what it is!"

And just like that, the door closer behind him and he left.

I blinked at his sudden departure, unsure about what that meant.

"So… did he accept?" I asked, confused.

"Maji Love 1000%..." muttered Haruka.

"Yes!" cheered Otoya, answering my question. "Haruka, Ary, we did it!"

"With this, we can perform the graduation exam!" added Syo.

"All right! Let's aim for 1000%!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Hai!"

"Let's do it!"

"Guys, guys, hold on a second!" I put a break, gaining the rest's attention.

"You have to tell us something" recalled Masato.

"Let's go to my room, we'll be better to talk there" I proposed.

We went back to my room, still cheered by our victory. However, I was feeling kind of nervous. Would they accept me nowadays, when they'd knew?

* * *

I didn't have the time to ponder over it very long, and everyone settled on the chairs, the couch I had bought a week sooner or my bed. I faced them, twisting my hands while biting my lower lip.

"Alright…" I muttered. "So, you all more or less know about my family's situation, don't you? Well… first of all, my name is Ristukera Arya. Nice to meet you"

There was a moment of silence, before Masato and Ren's eyes widened.

"R-Ristukera!?" repeated Syo, apparently recognizing the name too.

"A-ano… who are they?" asked timidly Haruka.

"It's the greatest talent agency in Europe" answered Tokiya. "They've been trying to go international for a while, now, but with the Shining and Raging agencies, Asia's stage has been unattainable for them"

"Exactly" I confirmed. "But the thing is… they made me sign a contract. Before coming here"

"A contract?" repeated Otoya, frowning. "What kind of contract?"

"The kind that ties me to their agency and takes away any freedom" I drawled. "With it, they could destroy my Idol career before it even starts"

Natsuki nodded in serious understanding.

"That's why you're worried about us coming out as a group, isn't it?" he asked.

"Right" I agreed. "I don't care what they do to me. I know I'll find something. However, if we graduate as a group, then they very well might be able to destroy the lot of us, without me being able to protect any of you. I don't- I didn't think it fair to make the decision by myself. In the end, you're the ones at risks. So, I'm leaving the choice to all of you. Are you ready to gamble on that risk?"

Understanding the seriousness of the situation, they all thought about it, while Haruka merely sent me a sad look. Technically speaking, she didn't have to take part in that decision, but I knew she was worried anyway.

"I say we do it"

At Syo's statement, I blinked, surprised.

"There's a chance that they change their minds, right?" he pointed out.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then there's no problem" he shrugged.

"Anyhow, I'm sure we'll find a solution before passing" remarked Natsuki. "We've still got a few weeks before the graduation exam"

"They're right!" exclaimed Otoya, pumping his fist in the air. "Plus, you're our friend, Ary, and you're part of the group now. We can't do this without you!"

"Well, it _is_ a song for seven" hummed Ren with a slight smile.

Understanding their positive answer, I then turned to Masato and Tokiya. I wanted the unanimity. If I didn't, then I'd leave by myself and find someone else to partn-

"I agree with Jinguji-san" nodded Tokiya.

"Same" added Masato.

I felt relief wash over me and I laughed a little, letting myself fall on the bed next to Haruka.

"I'm glad, then" I sighed happily.

"So, we're really doing this, uh?" smiled Otoya.

"You bet" I grinned, bumping fists with Syo.

 _We can do this. Their hands broke through my golden cage and are trying to pull me out. I just need to push through too. There's nothing stopping us, now._

* * *

 **Yeah! So, I'm leaving the angst to the next chapter, lol.**

 **Reviews, pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, a few more people started following this story, which surprises me, to be honest, but I sure as hell ain't complaining! A few more reviews would be nice, though...** **But whatever! On with the story!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Words From An Hypocrite

.

.

A day later, we started working more seriously on the song. The lyrics had been made at the last minute, but we now had the time to perfect it. Plus, we needed to explore more of the possibilities with the music.

 _And we still got the choreography coming… God, I'd better find something soon, or it won't end well…_

We were now at our table, along with Tomo-chan –who had been the only one made aware of the situation- taking a break when whispers could be heard once more.

"They say she's a bitch but… when I asked her to help out, she smiled at me and worked with me for an entire hour…"

"Probably just another façade"

"But for an hour?"

"She's kind of rude, but she never reacted to any of this. Think she knows?"

"She might be rude, but she's not stupid. Really arrogant, though"

"Yeah? Well, I heard yesterday that she actually sneaks out at night to go in town to get laid, you know?"

"And I-"

"Okay, I've got enough of this bullshit!"

My exclamation gained the attention of the rest of the people present in the cafeteria –not that it was hard to accomplish, what with me already their subject. I would have ignored them as usual, but I was getting tired of those annoying whispers and stares in my back.

"Don't you have better to do?" I pursued, glaring at each. "I've kept quiet all this time, thinking to myself that people as you, talented enough to get in this academy, would know better than gossip all day along, but it would seem I overestimated your IQ, because I've been hearing all those annoying rumors of yours for quite a while now, and I'm done with it! I don't care what you say, but I'm tired of people always watching my back as if I was a beast in a cage, and furthermore by people who don't know shit about me! Yeah, I can be rude! Yeah, I can be a bitch! And yeah, I'm arrogant too, so what? No one here is perfect, get that in your thick skull once and for all, why don't you!?"

A long silence followed and I gritted my teeth.

"The graduation exams are coming up. Try to do something productive instead of wasting your time and potential on stupid rumors about little old me"

With that, I sat back in my seat and kept on eating. After a few seconds, still not a word was uttered. Looking up from my plate to my friends, I could see them staring at me, gaping at my sudden outburst.

"Sorry about that" I rubbed my temples. "It's just that I'm starting to get awful headaches, what with these annoying noises following me around…"

However, before any of them could answer, their attention was brought to something behind me. Turning around, I saw a girl with glasses, a braid and a mix of shyness and nervousness on her traits.

"I…" she suddenly bowed very low. "These remarks were out of place. I apologize!"

"Wha- don't bow like that!" I shook my head quickly, now becoming embarrassed. "It's not big deal, really!"

But she wasn't listening to me, and turned to everyone else around us.

"Arya-san helped me when I nearly failed one of my tests!" she announced. "She's really kind and taught me a lot! She's nothing like these rumors made her out to be!"

"Don't I feel touched…" I mumbled, looking back down at my plate.

Because of course, that ensued another round of whispers.

"Now that I think about it, these rumors keep popping out of nowhere…"

"She helped me when I broke down from the pressure!"

"And she worked with me on my song on the last test!"

"She gave me advice on my acting, and I kept improving since!"

And it kept going. I felt my cheeks literally on fire as the noise grew, and I hid my face behind my hands, making my friends chuckle.

"Well, guess it's the end of _that_ affair, uh?" remarked Syo.

"I'm glad it's over" admitted Haruka. "I was getting worried"

"Ary-chan sure knows her way with words, doesn't she?" I could tell Natsuki was smiling my way.

"It's like a superpower or something!" exclaimed Otoya to my right. "Every time she talks, everyone listens to her!"

"I'm just saying the truth" I muttered, still hiding in embarrassment.

"Maybe that's why it gets so much to people, then"

Curious, I looked between my fingers at Masato.

"What do you mean?"

"Truth isn't something you'll hear often, these days" he precised calmly. "You're honest. Brutally, sometimes, but honest. It's not a trait of character we find much by now, and even less in the line of work we're trying to achieve"

"Hey, wasn't that what you told me, Tokiya?" I wondered at the black-haired boy. "How you found me annoying but appreciated my honesty or something like that?"

"Then it must be true" he replied, sipping his tea.

As everyone kind of agreed with him, I felt a smile set on my lips.

 _If my words hold so much power, as they seem to think… than changing the world with my music… Ayden, why do I feel like it's not so much as a faraway dream now?_

* * *

A week passed like that, then another one. Now freed from the burden of stares that weighed on my shoulders…

 _More like it hurt my head, but whatever._

Things seemed to go along rather nicely. People were actually nice to me, which wasn't something I was used to, but I wasn't complaining either and just rolled with it. Sure, I didn't have that much time to myself anymore, but I caught up with that during my nightly strolls.

We kept on working on the song. We actually started on the choreography a day sooner –barely choosing the steps- but it was planned that we would finish planning today and start practicing right away.

 _I've got a plan, of course. Just hope they won't see through it._

There were still a few things my new team didn't knew about, and one of those was…

 _I can't dance to save my life._

Each time I tried, I messed up bad and no matter what type I kept practicing, I just never had the tempo. Somehow, I managed to get away from any sort and form of practice or dancing test while I was here, and I guess people just sort of assumed that I easily got this, what with my flexibility and whatnot.

 _But I. Can't. Fucking. Dance._

Now, how could I say that to my friends?

 _I can't, of course._

So, my infallible plan was to watch them during the day, and put my insomnia to my advantage so I'd practice the steps at night. No one would see, or know, and I'd work my ass off enough to be ready in time.

 _There's still the matter of how I'll manage to_ not _practice with them around without being suspicious, but I guess it's the only plan I've got for now…_

I finally reached the practice room that had been assigned to us, the 101st Lesson Room, and already found the rest of the guys present, saved for Tokiya.

"Yo!" I greeted, placing my bag at the door.

 _Time to use my amazing acting skills, I guess._

I made my way to Haruka and Natsuki, making sure to put a slight limp in my right step. It didn't go unnoticed by the two, who however smiled at me.

"Good morning, Ary-chan!" exclaimed Natsuki, going for a hug.

"Bubble!" I warned, smiling too.

"Are you alright, Ary?" asked Haruka, eying my leg. "You were walking weird…"

"Oh, that?" I laughed, scratching the back of my head. "It's nothing, really. I just slipped this morning and twisted my ankle again, but it doesn't hurts too much..."

"We haven't started yet and you're already injured?" Syo teased, coming behind me and having heard everything.

"You shouldn't tire yourself today then, Ary" added Otoya with his usual cheerfulness. "Just watch us and you'll train when you get better!"

"I'll do that, then" I nodded, keeping up the act. "Don't worry. I should be back in top shape by the end of the week, no trouble!"

"Just be sure not to hurt yourself anymore, Kitten" chuckled Ren.

"It's not like it happens often either" I rolled my eyes at him.

They just stared for a moment, making me laugh nervously.

"Right…"

 _Well, guess it worked better than I thought. And now, I've got exactly seven days to achieve what I've been trying to get for years. Yay for me._

* * *

Tokiya had been late that day, but we didn't make a big deal out of it, and kept on working as usual. I could tell something was bothering him, but chose not to intervene right now.

As soon as night came, I sneaked out of my room and went to the 101st. Once there, I was careful to lock the door before stepping in the middle. I frowned, recalling the few steps the guys had worked on today, before moving.

"One… two… three…" I closed my eyes, trying to recall everything as best as I could. "One… two… th- fuck!"

My feet caught in my other one as I tried to spin around, and I sprawled rather ungracefully on the floor. However, I wasn't giving up so fast, and got up.

 _Again!_

"One, two, three. One, two, three. O- ow!"

Miscalculating the distance, I practically kissed the nearest wall. Rubbing my sore nose, I glared for a second before going back to work.

 _Again!_

* * *

Next day, I felt very sore and kind of tired, but kept on the act. No one saw through it, but we didn't do much anyway. We were all sitting around, waiting for our last member to show up.

"Nothing's working today" huffed Syo, playing with his hat.

"Of course it isn't. We're short on one member" remarked Ren.

The small blond let out an heavy sigh.

"Tokiya was late yesterday too, though"

"He said he was busy at his part-time hob" answered Otoya, by the piano with Haruka and Natsuki. "But…"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon!" assured the always so sweet Haruka. "Let's keep practicing!"

"What she said" I cheered lazily, stretching.

"Ary, you're not doing anything" Syo poked my side. "Except sleeping"

I hissed his way, making the rest jump a little, before they started laughing as my eyes widened in horror.

 _Not fucking again!_

"You… you _hissed_?" the blond choked on his laughter.

"Did not!"

"Now I better understand Jinguji-san's nickname…" Haruka pointed out with a smile.

"Gah! You're so mean to me!" I wailed dramatically.

They just kept laughing at my predicament. However, the laughter soon died down as Masato asked the question I tried to avoid until now.

"Anyhow, what _is_ Ichinose-san's part-time job?"

"I… don't really know" admitted Otoya. "He leaves right after school and comes back late at night. A lot of times, he's not back until morning. I'm surprised he doesn't collapse from exhaustion"

"As always, he does things at his own pace" grunted Ren. "Like he's the only special one, uh…"

I frowned but, before I could answer, the door slammed open and a panting Tokiya burst in.

"I-Ichinose-san!" exclaimed Haruka, getting up.

"I… I apologize for my lateness" he breathed out.

"Ichi, are you done with your precious part-time job? I got tired of waiting for you… I thought maybe you weren't gonna come today"

"Ren, that's enough" I warned, rather sternly. "Tokiya's here now, and that's all that matters. Let's just work while we still have time"

He snorted derisively at that, but didn't add anything, and Tokiya nodded gratefully my way as Natsuki beamed at everyone and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's take it from the top, shall we?"

"That's right! Let's get started, everyone!" agreed Otoya.

"Oh yeah!" suddenly said Haruka, picking up some papers. "Ano, everyone… here…"

We all took our own, and I smiled as I saw what it was about.

"Eh!? Is this…" Syo's eyes widened.

"A new song?" pursued Natsuki.

"Hai" Haruka confirmed, looking down with nervousness. "While thinking of all of you, a new melody came to me…"

"It's awesome, Haruka" I grinned at her.

"Nanami, you're amazing!" added Syo.

"I like it" nodded Tokiya.

"Hey, let's write the lyrics together!" proposed excitedly Otoya.

"Yeah, seconded!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"What kind of lyrics would be good?"

I could see stars sparkling in Haruka's eyes as everyone became extremely animated over her new composition. Smiling, I passed an arm around her shoulders.

"You're crazy talented, Haruka" I remarked. "I'm glad to sing your songs"

She just smiled at me, truly happy.

* * *

I snapped a picture of everyone as we sat at the edge of the small lake –or gigantic pond, I really don't know- and chuckled at their faces when they realized they had been taken.

"Hey, Ary" Otoya called over to me. "Why do you always take loads of pictures?"

"Memories" I shrugged, sitting between him and Tokiya. "I'm a sucker for nostalgia"

"I saw many of them on your walls, but you're never on them" remarked Syo, thinking back. "Why's that?"

"I'm not a photogenic person" I cringed a little. "Like, really not. Pictures of me always ended with me having a weird face like I've got a stick up my ass or something"

He snorted at that and suddenly, someone grabbed my photograph.

"Hey!"

Spinning around, I was caught in a flash. I blinked like crazy to get rid of the dancing points before my eyes, before seeing Ren smirking down at me.

"You don't look so bad" he held my photograph.

"Hey! Give that back!"

He just laughed and hold it way above his head. Which meant way above my reach. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am _not_ jumping" I warned. "I've got my pride, damn it!"

"How about a kiss, then?" we both knew he was joking, though.

"Hell no! Give it back!"

He was about to add something when Masato, taking pity upon me, grabbed it and handed it back.

"Thanks!" I flashed him a grin, before hitting Ren's shoulder.

"Ow…"

"You deserved that one" I said flatly, before sitting back down.

I could see Syo wincing in sympathy, having been more than often the one receiving my punches due to our training sessions, which made me laugh. Then, Otoya pumped a fist in the air.

"Anyhow, this song is fantastic!" he exclaimed happily.

"When everyone's voices blended together, it warmed my heart" added Natsuki.

"With this melody and our lyrics, we can ace the graduation exam!"

I bumped fists with him at that, both of us grinning madly.

"We'll come out winners and make our debut" said Natsuki once more. "It's not just a dream, is it?"

"If it is, don't wake me up" I sighed happily, lying down on the grass.

"Of course it isn't!" replied energetically the redhead. "We're gonna win a slammin' first place! Right?"

"Right!" agreed Haruka.

"All that's left is the dance" remarked Masato. "Ary still can't practice because of her ankle. And your steps are loose, Jinguji"

 _If that's loose, then I'm really far from attaining perfection, aren't I?_

"If the little lamb would wink at me, I wouldn't mind putting in a serious effort" he shrugged with a flirty smirk.

"W-wink?" she repeated, confused.

She tried to wink, but ended up blinking with both eyes. She looked down in shame.

"I can't wink…"

"While that was absolutely cute, Haruka, don't listen to the closet pervert" I patted her head.

"C-closer pervert?" she repeated in wonder.

 _Shoot, I'm not explaining that to her._

"Leave it, you're too innocent for your own good" I shook my head.

"But Haruka, you can't wink!?" then asked Otoya.

"Iie…"

"Then a thrown kiss would work" proposed innocently Ren.

"I-I can do that!"

"Haruka, don't listen to him, I said!" I placed my hands on her ears. "Ren, stop tainting her innocence already! She's too pure for your sick mind!"

"You wound me" he placed an hand over his chest.

"Not enough, apparently!"

Hurt was apparent on his features, but everyone here knew it was just a joke. It had become a usual banter over the time.

As everyone started arguing around, my eyes landed on Tokiya, who had kept silent all along. He seemed to have difficulties to focus. Worried, I discreetly went to his side and shook his shoulder. He instantly snapped his eyes to me. I didn't have time to ask anything, though.

"Eh? Tokiya, are you alright?" asked Otoya. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course"

Only Haruka didn't seem convinced by his reassuring smile, which I had to give her credit for, and she stayed behind with me.

As soon as the others were out of sight, I turned to Tokiya, only to find him standing up with his head hunched over his torso. Growing more worried, I placed an hand over his forehead, only to find it getting warmer and warmer by the second. He started swaying in place.

"Tokiya!" I caught him before he could hit the ground.

"I-Ichinose-san!" Haruka ran to our side. "Are you alright?"

"Obviously not!" I grunted, helping him back on his feet. "He's burning up"

As if woken up from his slumber by our voices, he straightened by himself and bowed his head.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired" he apologized.

"Ichinose-san, please don't overwork yourself" pleaded Haruka as he started walking away. "We know you're busy with both work and the academy but, at this rate, you'll damage your health"

He stopped in his tracks at that, but never looked back.

"I chose all of this myself" he simply said.

"But…"

"Arigato" he smiled at us. "But I can handle it. It's like you said. Meeting people like this only happens once in a lifetime. I'm happy to be singing with everyone"

I frowned a little as he kept on walking, noticing a slight hesitation in his step, and turned to Haruka.

"I'll try to talk some sense into him" I assured. "See you tomorrow, alright?"

"R-right…"

She waved, somewhat sadly, and I ran to catch up with Tokiya.

* * *

He raised an eyebrow my way when I fell in step with him.

"I told you that-"

"You're not fine" I cut seriously. "Think I can't understand when someone's past exhaustion? Please, I've seen it happen so many times to so many people because of my parent's work, it's not even funny"

"I can-"

"That's what they all say until the day they collapse and the truth comes out" I rolled my eyes. "But then again, it's kind of hypocrite coming from me"

"You sleep all day long, anywhere and anytime" he pointed out with a slight scowl.

"Ever wondered why?" I inquired instantly.

That effectively shut him up, and I smiled dryly, not lingering anymore on the subject for now.

"… My manager" he then answered, rather hesitantly. "He keeps ignoring my plans and makes me do more jobs than before, saying that I'm on the right path for a new debut as Hayato"

"Think he knows something?" I questioned. "I mean, it's not that hard to miss when someone says he's the twin of a celebrity"

He shot me a look, and I held my hands in surrender.

"Just saying. But, the fact is still there: you're overworking. You can't keep up like that, or you'll end up hurting yourself"

"It's no problem" he repeated, stubborn. "I can handle it"

Understanding I wouldn't get through his thick skull and that insisting any more would only worsen the stress, I simply handed him a paper with my number on it, which I had kept on me as a backup plan.

"Alright, just go already. But if you need anything, call" I simply ordered. "Day or night. It's not like I'll be sleeping or something"

"… I'll keep that in mind" he tucked it in his pocket, missing the irony.

"Great!" I beamed at him. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll cover for you if you're late again!"

"Thank you" I heard him mutter.

I simply waved, heading back to my room.

 _It really is hypocrite, coming from me. But then again, I know I can handle this. It's been five years. A few weeks more won't hurt._

* * *

It was raining the next day and, as I feared, Tokiya didn't show up in time. We started working nowadays, but I could tell his repeated lateness put everyone, saved for Haruka, quite on edge.

"I like how you always draw out the high notes, Syo-chan" remarked Natsuki. "But…"

I stopped listening, feeling my phone buzz. Taking it out, I realized it was Tokiya. I went outside discreetly before answering.

"Tokiya? What's up?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

 **"** **Arya-san…"** he seemed relieved. **"I tried to call Otoya, but…"**

"Oh, he left his phone on the chair" I recalled. "But are you okay? You sound… wait. You collapsed, didn't you?"

 **"…** **It doesn't matter. I'll be here as fast as I can and-"**

"Tokiya, pushing past your limits isn't the solution" I frowned. "If you keep this up, you might very well kill yourself! This isn't a joke!"

 **"** **Arya-san, I called so that you could warn the others about my delayed arrival. I'll be here soon"**

He hang up before I could add anything, and I glared at my phone for a moment, before giving up and going back inside.

"Who was it, Ary?" asked Ren as soon as I stepped inside. "Your parents again?"

"Nan" I shook my head, taking a seat. "That was Tokiya. He had some trouble, but he's coming as fast as he can"

His mood instantly darkened somewhat, and I scowled his way.

"Don't be like that" I instantly snapped. "Tokiya is doing the best he can, and you don't know the whole story so don't-"

"Because you do?" he raised an eyebrow.

I instantly shut my mouth, looking away. I knew keeping secrets, even more in a group such as ours, wasn't a good idea. Our little altercation however seemed to gain the attention of the rest of our friends who, apparently having heard everything, had turned to us.

"He called you, Ary?" asked Otoya.

"He tried to contact you, but you left your phone on the chair" I shrugged.

"But what's the point of all this if we're missing a person?" asked Masato.

"Tche" grunted Syo, going to sit next to me. "What the hell is up with this guy!?"

"Why don't you ask Kitten?" taunted Ren. "She seems to know quite a bit"

"I-I think something must have happened!" Haruka tried to intervene. "He looked under the weather, yesterday, and…"

"Little lamb, you sure do have Ichi's back" Ren narrowed his eyes slightly.

"T-there are circumstances…" she looked down.

"Do you know what they are, Haru-chan?" inquired softly Natsuki.

"That's enough of this" I frowned, getting up. "Haruka and I are aware of said circumstance because we found out before he could tell us. It's not our secret to share and, while we're trying to help as much as we can, Tokiya is stubborn. He's the only one allowed to tell you about everything"

Silence followed my announcement. Then, Ren scoffed and got on his feet before heading for the door.

"So much for today"

And with that, he left.

 _Well, guess I jinxed it. Things never get easier, do they?_

* * *

Lying on my bed, I stared at the ceiling without really looking. Kuro was settled next to me, apparently worried by the whole situation, and I kept my phone close enough in case Tokiya called again.

 _In the end, he never showed up. He collapsed, but seemed better when he called. There must be something else._

It was still raining outside and, since we didn't work on any new steps, I had decided to save myself the trouble and practice in my room. I quickly gave up on the idea, but knew that if I went now, I might miss Tokiya's c-

My phone started ringing.

Practically jumping on it, I accepted the call.

"Tokiya!?"

 **"** **Hai-"**

"Thank God!" I fell back on my bed in relief. "You had me so worried, not showing up like that right after saying you would! Did you collapse again? Did something happen?"

 **"** **I'm sorry"** he simply said. **"I'm on my way right now. I'll explain everything on-"**

Before he could finish, the line broke. I blinked at my phone a few times, realizing he practically hang up on me, before coming to my senses and trying to call back. It didn't work, though. A sweat ran down my spine.

 _Or he's out of reach, or his phone is dead. Don't panic. He's fine, I'm sure he's fine. It's not- It's not like last time. It's just a misunderstanding._

But I couldn't believe myself.

* * *

 **God, so much drama... Ren sure is a drama queen, isn't he? Damn, I don't like him in the first season. He's so arrogant and annoying... at least he gets better.**

 **Say, with who would you pair Arya? Just curious.**

 **Toddles, and reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello! Here's the eleventh chapter of ONAAT. Hope you like it! Also, thanks for the reviews!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Together We Stand For Our Chance

.

.

I turned off the TV. Annoyed, worried, angry, I couldn't really tell. Apparently, some paparazzi had managed to infiltrate the school's grounds and snapped a few pictures of Tokiya, therefore exposing his presence to the rest of the world. They also said something about him retiring from his HAYATO career, which only made my blood boil even more.

 _He did it. He actually did it. But if he's no longer there, then WHERE IS HE!?_

I was growing more and more restless by the minute, hoping for a call that I knew wouldn't come despite all. Pacing around like a beast in cage, I was trying to come up with a solution, in vain.

 _Well, at least they didn't find out about me, or it'd be even more troublesome…_

That was kind of selfish, but true. If the word came out, then my parents would either deny everything or call me back and all would end here and then.

 _But he's still not calling back. If he...stop it!_

 **"** **Helloooo everyone"** the Headmaster's voice suddenly echoed by the intercom. **"If Miss Arya would come up to my office in the instant, pleaseeee!"**

I paused for a second. He was calling for me? Frowning slightly and hoping it wasn't about my family situation, I grabbed my bag and left as quickly as possible.

 _Tokiya is_ fine. _Haruka and I will simply have to deal with the others, though… ugh, what a pain._

* * *

"You called for me, Headmaster?" I asked, entering the office.

"Ah, Miss Aryaaa!" he greeted, spinning on his chair. "Come, come!"

"Look, if this is about Tokiya, I didn't tell, I s-"

"I know you didn't!" he assured, waving it off. "In fact, I called you here for an _entirely_ different matter!"

I stared for a second, not really sure what to make of it, before some relief washed over me and I nodded.

"Oh, okay. What's going on?"

"It has been brought to my attention that you are also a Composer, Miss Arya?"

"Err… depends, but I guess that technically speaking, I am-"

"Grrrreat!" I startled at his exclamation. "Then how about a little deal?"

"Deal?" I repeated, now interested. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll allow you to pass the Composer course audition too!"

"EH!?"

"If you manage to compose your song, write the lyrics and interpret everything by yourself, then I'll allow you to be a part-time composer for the agency if you do manage to graduate! What do you think, Missssss Arya!?"

"It's…"

I tried to find the right words for a few seconds, taken aback by the sudden offer. Then, my face broke into a wide grin.

"I'm game!"

"Perrrfect!" he jumped on his desk. "I'll be counting on you, then!"

"I-I won't let you down!" I promised.

I bowed, before taking my leave, excited.

 _If I can be a part-time Composer too, then it means I'll be able to write my own songs and pass… Ayden, I'd be able to do what you always wanted! Wouldn't it be great!? I can't believe it…_

But as I stepped out in the rain, the sky's tears seemed to clear my mind somewhat, and my eagerness faltered a little.

 _I've still got to work on the choreography, though, and the group song. I might be taking too much at once…_

I soon shrugged it off. I could handle this, no sweat.

 _But right now, Tokiya's in trouble. I'll think over it later._

* * *

"Hey, did you see on TV this morning?"

"About Hayato? I was shocked!"

"I don't believe it! He goes to this school!?"

"It's Ichinose Tokiya, from S-Class!"

"I thought they were twins…"

"It's supposed to be the same guy!"

"I'm gonna get his autograph!"

"Me too!"

Ignoring everyone, I quickly made my way to the 101st. I couldn't really blame them for talking about it. It _was_ unusual, after all. However, I was more worried about the guys' reactions, and Tokiya's current situation.

 _Wonder how they took it…_

I walked inside, only to find everyone already present, even with Tomo-chan.

"Ary…" Haruka breathed in relief.

"If he's Hayato…" started Masato, in a corner. "Then him being late or absent for practice multiple times does makes sense"

"Change of agencies?" cited Syo, apparently angry. "Retirement? He can go to hell!"

 _Okay, I guess they didn't take it_ that _well…_

"But… why would he even come to the academy when he's already made his debut?" wondered Natsuki, deep in thoughts.

"Good question…" replied Otoya, looking down. "What is Tokiya thinking?"

"Damn it!" grunted Syo, his jaw tightening. "Is he making fools out of us!?"

I decided to step in before things went haywire.

"Hold your horses, Syo" I said, rather sternly. "Tokiya's been trying all this time to balance HAYATO and this group, you can't-"

"So you knew this whole time, Ary-chan?" simply cut Natsuki. "And Haru-chan too?"

"Well, I did tell you last time" I drawled, letting myself fall on a chair. "Listen, we all have our secrets, alright? Why are you getting so worked up over that one? It's not like he ever lied or anything"

"Omitting the truth is also lying, Ary" remarked wisely Masato. "And wouldn't you be the same if he didn't told you at first?"

I felt rather annoyed by now. Couldn't they already see how worried I was already? He very well might be dead, and all they could think about was the fucking group!

"Wow, back up" I instantly stopped him. "I found out the first night by eavesdropping, and never bothered him about it since. He never told me either. And, as for your question: no, I wouldn't. Why? Because I know that this project is even more important to him than HAYATO"

"But _why_ didn't you tell us!?" insisted Syo.

"I already told you it wasn't our secret to tell!" I snapped back, growing tired of this bullshit. "I promised not to tell, so I didn't, and Haruka kept silent because she's nice enough to realize that some people need their privacy!"

"The fact the he would come here after finishing his work as Hayato shows that he didn't do it on a whim" then said Masato, for once oddly talkative. "They couldn't tell anyone. Try to understand how they feel"

 _"_ _Thank you"_ I huffed, finally getting some air to breath.

We stayed silent for a moment. From the corner of my eye, I could tell Haruka was sorry for not telling them sooner, but I was firm on my belief.

 _I always keep my word._

"He called, by the way" I then announced, rembering now.

"H-he did!?" exclaimed Otoya. "He called you!? When!? What'd he say!?"

"Sheesh, you sound like an overly worried girlfriend" I muttered. "But he contacted me last night. However, we got disconnected before he could really tell me what was going on. He just said he was coming, and his phone died or something. I couldn't reach him since"

"For crying out loud!" Syo grabbed his hair in despair. "Where the hell is that guy!?"

"Probably abandoned us…" muttered Ren, so lowly I nearly didn't hear.

But I did. And that was _it_.

Jumping on my feet, I went to him and slapped him.

Hard.

"Are these stupid exams all you can think about!?" I accused, harsh. "For all we know, he very well might be dead! I kept imagining the most horrible scenarios since he called yesterday, not knowing why he's not calling back or isn't showing any sign of life at all! I'm sick of this and tired and damn it, I'm so worried I can barely think straight right now so kindly shut the fuck up before I make you, because I won't stand for this bullshit much longer, got it!?"

He gaped at me for a second, and I blinked back hard the tears that threatened to fall. I had admitted what I was the most afraid to admit out loud, and it only made it more real than ever.

 _Tokiya… I beg of you, please be okay._

* * *

I left right after my outburst, not wanting to say anything more. I had my own issues, no need to get them tangled up in my emotional mess. Plus, I knew the guys still had some trouble with the idea of Tokiya being an actual Idol, but I still couldn't understand why the pill was so hard to swallow. I mean, he's Hayato, and what? He just retired, didn't he? Why make a big deal out of it?

 _But then again, they probably think this is all just a joke for him. He doesn't_ need _the debut or something. To them, he's already an Idol. They don't understand that he isn't the Idol he wanted to be, just like I'll become an actress if I can't get rid of that stupid contract…_

Feeling a new headache coming, I rubbed my temples for a few seconds before grabbing my notebook and a pencil, hoping I'd be able to write something and get the whole situation out of my mind for a while.

 _Hoping, uh? Seems like that's all I can do at the moment. Being so powerless… I hate it. But right now, I can't do anything more. The rest… it'll be up to them._

* * *

In the end, I couldn't manage to write anything at all. I kept wandering back to today's revelations, Tokiya's prolonged radio-silence, the damn choreography that I still couldn't get right, the contract dancing over my head like Damocles' sword and the Composer course exam.

In the end, I just decided to go take a stroll outside. The sky had cleared from the rain sooner, and I just couldn't find it in me to stay inside any longer.

 _I would go to the gym… but Syo might still be there destroying some poor dummies._

Instead, I headed for the park. However, as I made my way down the little path, I found familiar figures standing on a certain bridge. Narrowing my eyes, I realized it was Syo, Tomo-chan, Ren, Masato, Natsuki and Otoya who were facing Haruka and a certain black-haired celebrity.

My eyes widened, and I started running before I could even think about what I was doing. The relief taking control, I pushed my way through a surprised little group and practically jumped on the now-retired Hayato, latching my arms around his waist as tightly as possible.

 _He's alright. He's fine. He's still alive. He's alright._

"Tokiya, you jerk!" I yelled, my scream muffled by his shirt. "Don't you do this again, you hear me!? Cutting off like that, in the middle of a call! You scared the crap out of me, you fucking dunce! Don't you dare again!"

There was a moment of heavy silent, before he slowly wrapped his arms around me, and chuckled a little.

"I won't" he simply assured.

These two words instantly relieved me from everything, and I finally let go, letting out an heavy sigh.

"Good" I felt my throat tighten. "Or else, I'd have to hurt your really bad"

"… I'll keep that in mind"

Nodding, I then turned to the others, cringing a little when I remembered just exactly how our sooner meeting ended.

 _Guess I still have some explaining to do, uh? Sheesh, I've got so many issues it's not even funny. They'll get bored of me real quick if I keep up like that._

I then bowed towards Ren. It irked me to no end, but I couldn't think of any other way to get my sincerity across.

"I apologize for my sooner actions" I looked down. "It was out of place to carry out my worry on you"

There were a few steps, and an hand fell over my head, ruffling my hair a little. I looked up to Ren, who smiled down at me.

"While seeing you bow like that is really cute, you don't have to apologize, Kitten" he replied. "It was my remark that was out of place"

"R-right" I got up, trying to save any pride I had left. "So, now what?"

I had asked to the rest of the group, wondering about what they'd choose to do. Ren turned serious once more, and faced him.

"So, finally showed up, uh?" he asked, rather coldly. "Tokiya! I want to hear it from you"

"Why didn't you tell us, Tokiya!?" suddenly exclaimed Otoya.

The boy bowed his head.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't give us that crap!" yelled back Syo, angry. "Unlike you, we're seriously trying to make our debuts here! Everything is riding on Nanami's song! We put everything we've got into it! Can you understand that!?"

I stared for a second as Tokiya's jaw clenched harder, and decided to keep my mouth shut for once. I couldn't always intervene, the boys had to make a few steps by themselves too. I already knew my choice, now it was time for them to make theirs. So, I simply sat on the little wall behind me and watched everything unfold.

"I've hidden the fact that I was Hayato, came to this academy, lied to- to all of you, and caused you many problems" he glanced my way. "And worries. Please forgive me"

He bowed, this time bending his whole upper body.

"My agency wasn't pushing my singing career, so I intended to give it all up and start over here. But, ultimately, I didn't follow through completely, which has only made more trouble for all of you. But, one thing's for sure… I should sing the songs, just as they are. Her words… those words saved me!"

 _Any other time, and that would be awkward._

"Please, let me sing together, with all of you! T-there's nothing false about the way I feel… onegaishimasu!"

I bit my lower lip, looking back to the others. I could tell many were still indecisive, which was kind of worrying me. The group could very well break if things kept that pace, and… I couldn't loose them, or this opportunity that our passion and Haruka's songs offered to us.

Not now, not ever.

"Together?" then repeated Ren, rather hauntingly. "Can we trust you? You say this to us now, after all this time… 'Each of us thinks we can sing the lady's songs best'. Yours words, were they a lie? Well!?"

 _Please, whoever hears this… don't let this be the end. I'm begging of you. This dream can't reach its end yet!_

"Certainly, that's the way I felt before" admitted Tokiya, staring at the ground. "But I've changed! Her idea has touched me! She's always wished for us to sing! Whether it's just one person… o-or, who the best singer is… that doesn't matter one bit! For the first time, I understand… I'll never meet anyone like you guys again! I've… I've finally found a place where I can sing!"

I smiled at that.

 _He did, didn't he? Guess that makes two of us. He's holding on, just like I am. Because this isn't the end. If we try, we can make it so much higher! We just have to keep together. We just have…_

"Nanami-san" he then glanced at the girl, still next to him. "There's something I wanted to tell you for the longest time!"

 _Please don't make this awkward, please don't make this awkward, please don't-_

"I love… I love the music you make! Please… let me sing your songs!"

 _Thank God._

The poor girl, apparently overwhelmed by the whole situation, started crying. Then, she beamed at him through her tears.

"Hai!"

"Arigato…"

Once more looking back to the rest, I could see Tomo-chan, Otoya and Natsuki smiling, apparently accepting it rather easily. Ren and Masato still had a blank face, and Syo was downright scowling, even more so than before. Then, the flirt's face broke into a slight smile too.

"So, are we finally at the starting line?"

I bite back a snicker as Syo's mood dropped even more.

"And so it's wrapped up, just like that?" he mumbled darkly.

Before anyone could stop him, he launched himself at Tokiya and trapped him in a headlock, muttering curses under his breath.

"Damn you, Tokiya! I don't forgive you!"

"All right! Let's rehearse for the auditions!" grinned Otoya, completely ignoring the short blond's statement.

Letting out a sigh, I then jumped on my feet and placed an hand over Haruka's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Haruka?"

"Hai" she was still crying, but smiling at the same time. "Now… Now, I'll be able to hear our song again, sang by the people I love! I don't need anything else!"

That seemed to cheered the rest up.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

I laughed a little.

"You guys are such jerks sometimes" I shook my head. "Getting me stressed up like that…"

"Ichinose-san, I was worried that you'd be beaten up!" remarked Tomo-chan.

"It could've turned out that way, though" I pointed out.

"Eh, you think so, Ary-chan?"

Before I could answer, though, music suddenly exploded from all around us as spots of lights started dancing in the sky.

"SHIT!"

Startled, I jumped behind Masato and Ren as the Headmaster's cackling resonated from everywhere at the same time.

 **"** **Hey, everybody, and good evening!"** he exclaimed through the intercom. **"Tonight, I have some big, wonderful news for you!"**

The beams turned red/pink and green and formed squares in the night sky. I gazed up in wonder, scared shitless and awed at the same time.

 _What the hell is he up to now?_

 **"** **So, come on, get into the spotlight… you great princes!"**

The beams of light then mashed into one and formed a gigantic floating screen. On it started appearing the pictures and name of every member of our group.

 _Otoya… Masato… Natsuki… Syo… Ren… Tokiya…_

 **"** **And the great princess…"**

 _Holy fuck, that's me!_

 **"** **Tonight, my Shining Agency brings to you…"**

Suddenly, a picture of everyone in formal costumes –where they got this, I had no fucking idea but at least, it was a good picture, for once- replaced everything.

 **"** **A brand-new Idol with 1000% love… The name is… STARISH!"**

I placed an hand over my mouth to bite back a scream.

 _Holy mother of-_

* * *

"Headmaster, what does this mean!" asked Otoya.

We were now in Saotome's office asking for some explanations. I mean, what had just happened was kind of obvious, but we needed the confirmation.

"We're going to get a debut…?" added Natsuki.

"But we haven't had the graduation audition yet…" remarked Syo.

"Audition?" repeated the Headmaster, his chair back to us.

He started laughing again, and I couldn't help but imagine an evil mastermind sitting in his place.

 _Scratch that, there's no fucking difference._

"You guys pass. The first time I heard your song… 'This group can heat up the country!' that I felt. When inspiration hits me, it's never off-base. I didn't count on the plan being moved up this soon, but that often happens in this business. It's not a problem at all!"

He spun to face us, and I took a step back as he raised his finger to us.

"Right now, Mister Ichinose is drawing a lot of attention… making this your very big chance! There's no way I'm letting this opportunity slip by!"

I tried to find something to say, but Otoya beat me to it.

"We're going to… debut?"

"I still don't believe it, but I'm totally psyched!"

"Yeah!"

"With all seven of us, I'm sure it'll go well" remarked calmly Masato.

"Plus Haruka here, uh?" I grinned, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"Yes" nodded Tokiya, smiling at her too. "Eight, including you"

"I-I'll… I'll do my best! I'll write even better songs!" she exclaimed happily. "I'll pump them out!"

"Sorrrrrry"

Frowning at Saotome's input, I turned to him along with the rest.

"Missssss Nanami…"

"H-hai?"

"You cannot participate in this project"

I felt my blood run cold at that.

"Uh?"

"For the song of their debut concert, we're gonna go-go-go-go with a pro tunesmith!"

"W-what do you mean, Headmaster?" Otoya seemed afraid to ask.

For only answer, the lights turned off and a screen descended from the ceiling, a picture appearing on it. I instantly recognized him, and snapped my eyes to the Saotome.

"You must be joking" my voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't tell me it's…" Tokiya seemed to have recognized him as well.

"That's right! The million-hit songster who won a mad number of awards, the melodist who's writing the most powerful music in Japan right now… and I've asked him to write your debut song!"

"No way!" I instantly protested, stepping in front of Haruka. "We agreed to this so that we could sing _Haruka's_ songs! There's no way-"

But he just started laughing, cutting me off.

"This man is called the 'God Of Composition'. If we leave it to him, there's no doubt we'll have a huge hit on our hands!"

"T-the God Of Composition…" repeated Haruka, taken aback.

"So what!?" exclaimed angrily Syo.

"The key to success for this project is intense impact" Saotome sat back in his chair. "Miss Nanami, certainly, you possess interesting talent and character. And, precisely because I sensed that, I've been going easy on you all this time, such as when you took the entrance exams"

I could see realization settle on Otoya and Ren's faces at that, but couldn't ponder about it now.

"Still, your efforts have led to positive results, more than I expected. But! This is a different story! Miss Nanami…"

He leaned over his desk, and I actually felt rather intimidated all of sudden.

"Can _you_ write a song that surpasses the God Of Composition's?"

"I…"

She struggled to find an answer, and I could tell the wasn't in any state to answer right now.

"Aren't you just happy to hear them?" he insisted. "Are you just a fan?"

"F-fan?" she repeated.

"Eventually, STARISH will have lots of fans. But, you're not a fan. You're a Composer. So, do you have the heart of a pro?"

She looked away, unable to meet his inquisitive stare.

"I cannot leave the fate of STARISH in your hands!" then proclaimed the Headmaster.

"What!?"

"Headmaster, we want to sing Nanami-san's songs!"

"After all this time, it can't be anyone but Nanami!"

"No, no" Shining shook his head. "Pros will sing, no matter who writes the songs. Unfortunately, Miss Nanami… to survive in this world, you must be absolutely essential… and that does not describe you!"

I was shaking, my blood was boiling, and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I call bullshit!" I then burst out, unable to stop myself anymore.

"A-Ary!" Haruka shot me a frantic look.

"I accepted to be part of this group because they are my friends, and because we would sing Haruka's songs" I pursued, unflinching. "It is _her_ compositions that brought all of us together. And, you said so yourself: Maji Love 1000% was a big hit, and that was _her_ composition! Why can't you just give her a chance!?"

"And why should I, Miss Arya, hmmmmm?" he then inquired, his gaze passing to me. "It is a grand opportunity, why should I risk this dangerous gamble? Plus, if you remember correctly, you have agreed to pass the Composer course exam, didn't you? If you _do_ pass, than STARISH has no needs for a background Composer"

I stiffened at that, ignoring the surprise exclamations from the rest of my friends.

"I never agreed to _this!"_ I insisted. "If it means taking away Haruka's position, then I don't want it!"

"Are you not a pro, then?" he replied. "Didn't your parents taught you better than to miss opportunities, Miss Arya?"

The words died in my throat at the low blow, and I clenched my fists, unable to come up with an answer. He spun on his chair, apparently satisfied.

"Now for you, lady and gentlemen, practice your hearts out in preparation for your debut concert. Starting tomorrow, you'll be very busy"

"Wait!"

"Headmaster!"

But he ignored us, and we were well-forced to leave it at that.

 _So… it's game over?_

* * *

"That was so cruel of the Headmaster!" frowned Tomo-chan, outraged. "You all got together in the first place because of Haruka's song"

"Without Nanami, we wouldn't have become a group" remarked Tokiya, frowning.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka" I looked down at my hands. "He proposed this morning that I take the Composer course exams so that I could be a part-time Composer, but… If I had known…"

Natsuki simply placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture, but neither of us managed to smile at a time like this.

"Damn it! He can't be serious!" exclaimed Syo, his knuckles turning white.

"If we're not doing the Lady's songs, I'm out" then announced bluntly Ren.

"Me too!" agreed Otoya.

"There ain't gonna be no debut without Nanami!" joined in the short blond.

"Don't be like that!" Haruka then intervened, apparently horrified. "Everyone, please make your debut! Please! You can't let this chance pass!"

"Haruka, we can't do that!" I replied, shaking my head. "You're as much part of this group as everyone else! We can't just leave you behind like that!"

"And what about your parents then, Ary? Won't you have to go back if you don't do it?" she instantly shot back.

That instantly shut me up. I knew she was right, hell, I _knew_. However, none of it mattered at the moment. One way or another, the group would be broken.

 _There must be a solution, damn it!_

"I'll be fine" she insisted. "I'll try much harder than I am now and soon, the Headmaster will give me his approval!"

"Demo…"

"I promise I'll catch up to you guys!" she cheered. "Please wait for me but for now, just think about your debut concert. You can't give up over something like this!

But all of us could clearly see it was a fake smile. However, none of us had the strength to call her out on it.

* * *

The next day, we all ignored the official rehearsal that was supposed to happen and instead joined in the 35th room, all in rather bad moods.

"Urgh, how can I rehearse when I feel like this!?" spat Syo, showing his anger more than the lot of us.

"I know…" Otoya gritted his teeth. "And we're supposed to have our debut concert?"

"Is there a point in boycotting it, though?" Natsuki pointed out.

"Can _you_ do it like this, without Nanami?" hotly retorted the short tempered blond.

"That's not what I'm saying!" the bespectacled boy protested. "It just… something… feels wrong…"

"Until now, we've all been together" Syo pursued on his track. "How… how can we go on without her?"

At that moment, my phone buzzed, signaling for a call. Instantly, I refused it and put it back in my pocket. However, the movement caught Tokiya's attention.

"Ary, someone's been calling you since this morning" he remarked quietly. "Is it…"

"My parents heard about STARISH" I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "But I don't care. I'll deal with them later"

He frowned, but didn't say anything more, and Otoya proposed that we tried negotiating with the Headmaster once more, only to be shot down by Masato.

"In the end, it was a devious plot to get Ichinose and us all together. It's like Shinomiya said: this doesn't solve anything"

"So what, we keep wasting our time!?"

"The Headmaster may have already made his next move…" sighed Tokiya.

"I'll expect he'll storm in here any minute, guffawing like always" said blankly Ren.

"Ugh, there must be _something_ we can do, right!?" I pulled on my hair a little. "We can't just sit here and wait! For all we know, Haruka might even have left or something!"

"Left? What do you-"

At the same moment, the door flew open and Tomo-chan stormed inside, wide eyes.

"H-Haruka… she is… she's gone! She left!"

I exchanged a horrified look with the rest of the guys.

 _Damn, I really ought to know when to keep my mouth shut._

* * *

 ** _Inside this huge star_**

 ** _For some reason, we met each other_**

 ** _You're looking up at the sky, aren't you?_**

 ** _It's like going beyond thousands of hours_**

 ** _Today we learned one melody_**

I grinned and waved as Haruka's eyes widened at our sudden appearance. Following Tomo-chan's revelation, we hadn't thought about it twice before taking the girl's address –or rather her grandmother's- and rushing to find her, our minds set as one. We would sing her songs, or wouldn't sing at all.

 _No matter the consequences._

 ** _(We'll be)_** **Deep in the heart**

 ** _(Maybe)_** **I'll shine a light on you**

 ** _Make your happiness_**

 ** _I'll put the constellations in a lamp_**

 ** _(And then)_** **I wanna deliver it to you**

 ** _(Let's be)_** **Together forever**

 _I wanna believe in our future_

 ** _'_** ** _Cause you're not alone_**

 **We'll wrap our arms around you!**

 ** _Let us protect you_**

 **Just the way you are**

 ** _Let your heart ring out_**

 ** _With the score that is your name_**

 _For you, the best bouquet in the world_

 ** _The map points to tomorrow_**

 ** _Dyed by eight, bright colors!_**

 ** _You're not alone!_**

 ** _You're not alone!_**

 ** _You know you're not alone so,_**

 ** _Unfold the map to the future…_**

I exchanged a discreet bump fist with Syo as we finally reached Haruka and who must have been her grandmother. The poor girl seemed overwhelmed once more.

 _It really shook her up, didn't it?_

"We heard from Tomo-chan that you might've gone to your grandmother's house…" said Otoya, scratching the back of his head.

"So we came to get you!" added Tokiya.

"You're not just a fan" added Ren. "You're a great Composer!"

"I exist because other people exist" cited Masato. "You made me realize that"

"It's all thanks to you, Haru-chan" assured Natsuki.

"You're responsible for bringing us together" huffed Syo. "So, you have to be by our side"

"We won't be able to do this without you, Haruka" I insisted, serious. "You're the one… you're the one who opened my eyes! I want to hold on because you showed me that there was- that there _is_ so much more to life and music… So, I'm going to throw back your words at you: please, don't give up just yet!"

She placed an hand over her mouth, tears pooling from her eyes, and she suddenly bowed really low.

"I-I'm sorry!" she choked through her sobs. "I…"

She gritted her teeth, before running our way. She latched her arms around me, shaking, and I instantly hugged back, warmth spreading in my chest.

"I-I'm done running away!" she assured, tightening her hold. "I'll write these songs for you! I want- I want to write! Please, let me write the best music for you, music that only I can write!"

At that, I felt my own eyes water slightly, and blinked hard to push the tears away.

"As if we'd do anything else, baka" I hugged her even tighter.

But that only made her cry harder. I shot a panicked look to the guys, not really knowing if I had said anything wrong, but they just smiled and went closer.

"Haru-chan…"

"Nanami…"

And at _that_ moment, a way too familiar cackle echoed through the field. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then a second, feeling the anger boil my blood.

 _Are you fucking kidding me…_

"This voice…"

"Could it be…"

"Well said, Miss Nanami!"

" _Putain de merde!"_

I backed away as Haruka stopped bawling her eyes out and jumped, as startled at I by the sudden appearance of none other than Shining Saotome barely a meter next to us.

"Headmaster!?"

"When did you get here!?"

"This is a nice place" he looked around, totally ignoring us. "I should've taken a leisure train instead of the chopper…"

"Right…"

"Miss Nanami"

She straightened from my hold when he called upon her, and I gave a gently nudge forward, having a good feeling about this despite everything.

 _He's so pulling a weird stunt on us. Let me guess, that was a test?_

"You have a kind nature" the Headmaster stated. "But that is also a weakness. This world is ruled by the law of the jungle. I'm sure Miss Arya and Mister Ichinose could give you many examples"

 _Ain't that the truth._

"When it comes to creation, I want you to be a greedy egotist" he pursued. "It seems that you've found what you were lacking. I'm sorry for testing you like that, but… you pass! The person who's going to write music for these princes and their princess… is you!"

 _He fucking did it. I can't believe he fucking did it. But… at the same time… I'm really glad it ended that way._

"Yatta!"

"Nanami is our Composer!"

"Now, we're together!"

"We really are STARISH!"

"Hell yeah!" I cheered along.

At the same moment, though, my phone buzzed once more, making me stiffen.

 _Hell no._

"Miss Arya, I believe it is time you face your family about this situation, hmmmmm?" suddenly proposed the Headmaster, popping out from behind me.

"R-right…" I chuckled nervously.

Taking it out, I shot an unsure look to the others, who just smiled encouragingly my way. So, biting my lower lip before accepting the call.

"Moth-"

 ** _"_** ** _Comment oses-tu ignorer nos appels de la sorte, Arya!? Pensais-tu qu'en décidant de ne pas répondre, tu éviterais cette conversation!?"_**

I cringed, pulling away a little as she screeched in my ears.

 _"_ _Mère, il y a eu une légère interférence avec nos plans, rien de-"_

 ** _"_** **Vos** ** _plans?"_** she repeated, and I could tell she had narrowed her eyes. **_"_** ** _Tu parles de ce… groupe? Il est hors de question que tu rejoignes dans cette folie. Tu dois revenir sur le champ. Un billet t'a été envoyé, et tu partiras dans la prochaine heu-"_**

 _"_ _Non"_

There was a moment of silence, but I didn't say a word, unflinching. Haruka took my hand, and I hold it tight.

 _I can't give in. We're finally together, I can't go now. Or… or ever._

 ** _"_** ** _Tu n'es pas en position de refuser, Arya! N'oublie pas que tu es toujours liée par contrat, et que nous-"_**

 _"_ _Laissez moi une chance!"_ I cut off, feeling a lump in my throat. _"_ _STARISH a le potentiel de devenir un groupe international, et nous sommes tous prêts à mettre les efforts nécessaires pour voir ce rêve devenir réalité! Je… toute ma vie, Père et vous m'avez tenu en laisse, et c'était la même chose pour Ayden! Je ne veux pas de cette vie là, Mère! Ici… ici, j'ai trouvé ma place! Si jamais- si jamais vous m'avez aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un fois, alors laissez moi au moins une chance de vous prouver que je peux être… tellement plus… Mère… laissez_ nous _une chance_ "

She kept silent for a while, and I didn't dare adding anything else. I could see the others growing more agitated, not understanding a word that was said but, before I could make a move to reassure them or something, I heard another voice at the end of the line.

 **"** **Arya"**

"F-Father!"

 **"** **STARISH has one chance to prove it's worth. If we consider it to be a waste of our time, then you are to come back to the mansion and do as we say without any more stunt of this caliber. Have I made myself clear?"**

"Y-yes! Clear as crystal!"

 **"** **We will be waiting, then"**

The conversation was cut, and I gaped at my phone for a few seconds, unable to believe that he actually agreed to it.

 _Wait, that means…_

"Ary?" Haruka wondered as I let go of her hand.

I turned to everyone, my lips twisting in a grin.

"...They're giving STARISH one chance"

They grinned back, and Syo pumped his fist in the air.

"Then let's make it count! Now that we're together, nothing can stop us!"

My heart thumped harder, almost painfully, but it was fine. Everything was fine.

"Hai!"

* * *

 **So, they're finally getting serious! As for Ary's little... overreaction, well, there's the explanation in the next chapter. Anyone who guesses right gets to request a one-shot Arya/whoever!**

 **Also, here's the conversation with her mother, traduced:**

* * *

 **"How dare you ignore our calls of the sort, Arya!? Did you think that by choosing not to answer, you would be able to avoid this conversation!?"**

I cringed, pulling away a little as she screeched in my ears.

"Mother, there's been a little interference with our plans, nothing b-"

 ** _"Your_ plans?" ** she repeated, and I could tell she had narrowed her eyes. **"You're talking about this... group? Not a chance. You are not joining this madness. You are to come back immediatly. A plane ticket has been sent, and you'll be leaving in the next hour-"**

"No"

There was a moment of silence, but I didn't say a word, unflinching. Haruka took my hand, and I hold it tight.

 _I can't give in. We're finally together, I can't go now. Or… or ever._

 **"You are in no position to refuse, Arya! Do not forget that you are still bound by contract, and that we-"**

"Leave me a chance!" I cut off, feeling a lump in my throat. "STARISH has the potential to become an international group, and we are ready to put everything we've got to see this dream become a reality! I... for my whole life, Father and you have kept me on a leash, and it was the same for Ayden! I don't want of this life, Mother! Here... here, I found my place! If you ever- if you ever loved me, has it been only once, at least give me one chance to prove that I can be... so much more... Mother... give _us_ as chance"

* * *

 **So yeah, Ary's grand speech once more. Words power, cha!**

 **If you want to know, I think Arya would make a cute couple with Syo or Satsuki. Neither of the two are part of the pairing, though I think you could say that there'll be some SatsAry.**

 **Loads of love, and more reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible, so here I am! Also, this isn't an episode, it's an original chapter to describe the evolution of the group and Arya in general.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Crash And Burn But Don't Give Up

.

.

"Ne, Ary?"

"Hm?"

I turned a page of my book, half-paying attention to the short blond. We were now on our way back to the academy, quite relaxed now that the worst had passed.

"You were _really_ worried about Tokiya, weren't you? Why's that?"

At his question, I froze for a second, before sighing and putting my book away.

"It's stupid" I shook my head. "I shouldn't have overreacted that way"

"But _why_ did you?" he insisted, curious.

"Err… alright" I gave in, more or less comfortable. "I just… I told you my brother died in a car accident, right? Well, he wasn't even in a car. He was crossing the street while we talked about his new song through the phone when… well, the driver lost control of his car and passed over him. The call was instantly cut, and I couldn't join him again, so I didn't know what had happened at the time. Then, the hospital contacted us and… well, you know the rest"

I shifted my legs under myself, letting my head fall on one of the cushions around. I could tell the others were listening despite trying to look like they weren't.

"I guess that, when my connection with Tokiya was cut… it was just _so much_ like that… I just kind of panicked, you know? But that's why I'm saying it was stupid. The chances of this happening again, in the exact same way, are practically nonexistent. I just wasn't thinking straight. Still sorry about that slap by the way, Ren"

He chuckled a little, waving it off and probably thinking that he deserved it.

 _Well, he kind of did, but still. Damn my morals._

"It's not stupid, Ary-chan" assured Natsuki, smiling while ruffling my hair.

"It's kind of a normal reaction, actually" added Otoya. "It's like Syo's fear of heights! Natsuki traumatized him and bam! Couldn't even climb a tree"

"Shut it, Otoya" grunted the concerned boy.

That made me laugh a little.

"I guess you're right" I stifled a yawn. "Damn, can't wait to get some shut-eye… Urgh, and we got rehearsal tomorrow too…"

 _Wait, since we're working on a new piece… does that mean… I worked for nothing!? All these nights, wasted for a choreography that will never see the light of the day… shoot, I'm not "injured" anymore. What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Turns out that I didn't, in fact, had to do anything. Since I also had to take the Composer course exam, it meant I had to receive a few special classes from Ringo-sensei. Due to a conflicted schedule, solo sessions had been set with our choreographer so that I could keep up with the group.

 _Thank God for small favors._

I had reached the room in which I would be taught. It was in a tall building in the center of the city, to the fifteenth floor, and all the walls were covered in mirrors, saved for one that was composed by glasses. From up there, we could even see the academy in the distance.

"Oh, early, aren't you? Good, good!"

I jumped a little at the voice and turned around to face my new teacher. The woman was rather tall –at least taller than I was, that is- with long blond hair and striking green eyes, a goofy grin on her lips.

 _Pretty…_

"My name is Eliade, but you can just call me Eli-sensei" she grinned, effectuating a little bow. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Arya" I grinned back, shaking her hand. "I'll be in your care"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! So, the guys told me you were injured before, which is why you haven't been practicing with them, so we'll take it slow and easy for now and-"

"Err, about that…"

* * *

"So… you lied to them because you don't actually know how to dance?"

Shifting from one feet to another, I cringed a little at that.

"I just didn't want to have them bother with that" I scratched the back of my head. "They had much to worry about already, I didn't want to be a burden. I mean, what Idol _can't_ dance!?"

She hummed, taping her chin for a moment, before giving a decisive nod.

"Then we'll just have to work harder, right?"

"You… won't tell?"

"Hey, I'm your teacher, not your mother" she shrugged. "I'm only here to teach you to the best of my abilities. And trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll be even beyond their level! You'll have to give it your all, though. I can't teach to half-hearted students"

"I won't let you down!" I instantly assured.

"Great! Then let's get started. First of all, what _can_ you do? Otoya-kun let slip that you were extremely agile, and you also spar with Syo-kun on a daily routine, right? I'm sure we can put that to some use… how about you show me first, though? Once I have a grasp on what you have and lack, then we'll be able to work"

"Right"

* * *

I showed her my handstand, my back handspring, my front handspring, my backward somersault, my forward somersault, my cartwheel, my aerial cartwheel, my aerial walkover, my round off and all the others my mother had taught me, taking some pride in some of her awed expressions.

Of course, said pride was quickly forgotten when she asked me to show her exactly what happened when I tried to dance. Needless to say that… it wasn't one of the most glorious part of my existence.

 _I swear I saw her cringe._

In the end, she didn't taught me any step of the choreography, merely focusing on what I could and couldn't do.

"They were right, you have great agility and flexibility. I think it could bring a lot to the choreography if we add some of your figures… however, it's clear that you lack actual stamina. You can fight for a while, but it's mainly because of the adrenaline. You won't have that luxury in dancing, or at least not in the same way. Plus, you don't seem to be able to coordinate your movements and the music. You look really stiff, to be honest. Your movements could be extremely swift, but the stress makes you rigid"

I let out a groan of defeat at that. The way she talked, there was no way I'd be ready for the debut concert. However, apparently catching up to my worries, she roughly ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry about that! Now that we know what you need, it'll be a piece of cake to make it better! You can do this, alright?"

"Hai. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Thank you for you time!"

"Nan, I just get paid more" she waved her hand as if swatting a fly, but the laughing spark in her eyes told me she was joking.

 _In part, at least. But no matter. She's helping out and that's all that matters._

* * *

I hung up the calendar to my wall, before placing my hands on my hips, satisfied, while Kuro watched everything in curiosity.

I had exactly a month from today before the debut concert of STARISH, and a day more for the Composer course exams. They would normally happen in two weeks from now, but the Headmaster agreed to give me some more time, since I had already many things to deal with. I'd have to compose my song, work on Haruka's with her and the guys, complete my dance sessions with Eli-sensei and also take my extra classes with Ringo-sensei for the composition procedure.

 _It's a lot, but I've got twice as much time as the others. If I manage my nights strategically, then I'll be able to pull through._

"Well, let's get to work!"

* * *

Training with Eli-sensei was, to say the least, rather tiring. She pushed my stamina –which was practically nonexistent, to my great misery- to its very limit each time, before guiding me through every step of the choreography she was working on with the boys.

We hadn't had a mixed practice yet, which was fine by me since I still couldn't get the damn thing right. However, my teacher assured me that I was making great progress. From our time together, I learned that she wasn't one to give false hopes, which is why I decided to trust her judgment and worked even harder. One night on two was focused on dancing, and the other on my composition.

Unfortunately for the later, I didn't have much inspiration. I wanted to do something grand, something to pass along my craving for freedom, something that'd let everyone understand my need to just… breakaway.

Nothing came up, though. And the deadline was slowly but surely approaching. But I wasn't overly stressed. I knew I could make it.

Haruka's song was wonderful, and we all had a great time working on the lyrics and the choruses. Everyone is more pumped than ever, the envy of a debut and also the chance given by my parents fueling our determination. They were all extremely understanding of the situation, and took it seriously. They knew that, if we didn't manage to make a great impression, then it'd mean I'd have to go back.

 _I've really found great friends, didn't I?_

* * *

Nine days passed in the same frenetic haze. Dance, class, STARISH, composition, and all came around by day and night, following in an intense circle of learning and creating.

 _I like it, though. I never really had to push myself that way before and I know that, in the end, it'll be more than worth it. I just have to keep the pace._

I put on some concealer to cover the bags under my eyes, not wanting to get any questions from the others, before heading for my training session with Eli-sensei.

* * *

My vision suddenly blurred, and I winced when I lost my balance and fell rather harshly on my side.

 _That's so going to bruise._

Eli was instantly by my side, helping me up with a slight furrow of her eyebrows.

"Ary-chan, are you alright? You seem a little out of it today"

"I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy, no big deal" I shrugged it off, getting back to my feet. "Don't worry about it, I'm totally fine"

"Dizzy? You might be overworking yourself, you should probably take it easy to-"

"I'm fine!" I repeated, more forcefully. "Let's just start again"

She shot me a look, but said no more, and we took it from the beginning once more.

* * *

We were working on the chorus part when I felt my head throb. I rubbed my temples and tried to focus on my sheet, but the letters started dancing before my eyes. I shook my head.

 _Focus, girl, focus._

"Ary, you okay?" Syo asked, glancing my way.

"Uh? Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back, carefully avoiding the question.

I felt a drop of sweat running down my face, and quickly wiped it off. However, it didn't went unnoticed by Tokiya and, before I could react, his hand was on my forehead. His eyes narrowed.

"Arya, you're burning up" he stated, which got the attention of the others.

"Ary, you should get some rest" proposed kindly Natsuki.

"I'm _fine_ , guys!" I pushed Tokiya's hand away. "It's nothing, really!"

They didn't seem convinced but, understanding I wouldn't give in, they just rolled with it, however sending me a glance once in a while. After a few minutes, though, I found myself needing a new pencil, mine having ran out of ink. With a lazy sigh, I got back on my feet and stretched a little.

"I'll go get my pencils to my room" I announced, heading for the door.

"Oh, I'll come with you, Ary!" instantly volunteered Otoya. "I have to stop to my room to get some sheets"

"Oh, alright"

I wasn't stupid enough to believe it was the sole reason, what with the other's stares weighing on us as we walked away.

 _Probably to make sure I don't collapse or something. Sheesh._

"You know, you shouldn't overwork yourself like that, Ary" he remarked gently. "You have a lot of work right now. You should sleep a little"

"And leave you all the work?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. "No way. I'm perfectly fine, Otoya. I'll catch some sleep when we're done for the day, alright?"

"Alright" he smiled once more. "Just tell us if you need any help, okay?"

"Sure"

* * *

Once more locked in the training room, I was going over the steps that had practically been engraved in my body. It felt better, more natural, but I knew I'd only really be able to compare once I'd start training with the others. My classes with Ringo-sensei would end soon, leaving us with exactly eight days before the debut concert.

 _I'll be ready, by then. Eli-sensei said it herself. I can do this._

"One, two, three, one, two, three…"

* * *

Two other days passed. I knew I was growing more tired, but I couldn't stop now. If I did, then I'd loose time, a luxury I couldn't afford as of now.

We were sitting outside, bathing in the sun while taking a short break to eat something. I was laughing as Natsuki chased Syo around with a Piyo-chan hat when Kuro jumped on my lap from practically no where.

"K-Kuro!? What are you doing here!?" I put him down, startled.

He meowed and grabbed my sleeve with his mouth, pulling.

"Ary, I think he wants you to follow him" remarked Haruka, sitting next to me.

I nodded, still wondering what the hell was going on, and decided to just roll with it.

"I'll be back in two"

"Hai!"

When I got on my feet, the cat instantly started running towards the dorm. I could see the question marks over my friends and simply shrugged, not really knowing what was going on either, before following after him. After a moment, Natsuki went after the both of us.

I scowled a little at that. They barely ever left me alone by now.

Still, keeping up the pace, I soon arrived to my room. The cat went inside and I stopped for a few seconds, my breath short. That made me frown. I usually had more stamina due to my training with Eli-sensei, but I was really tired just from the small run.

 _Maybe I really am working past my limits. It's decided, I'm sleeping tonight, insomnia be damned._

"Ary-chan, are you alright?" wondered the blond, arriving next to me.

But I didn't answer, realizing that something was really wrong.

 _Wait… Kuro just went inside… the door's open!? I locked it behind me, I know I did!_

My heart's pace accelerated as I stepped inside, and it missed a beat at the horrifying sight.

My notebooks were all scattered on the floor, sheets ripped apart lying around. My walls were covered with hateful kanjis, my bed was a mess, my drawers were opened with their content everywhere. Natsuki ran into me when I froze in place, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

My hands slightly shaking, I started picking up the sheets and notebooks.

 _My songs… who… the girls, the ones who started everything… did they take anything? Oh God, please no…_

"What are you doing?"

Something in the back of my mind noted that it was no longer Natsuki, but Satsuki. His glasses must have fallen when he ran into me. That wasn't important right now, though. Panic grew inside of me as I quickly gathered everything and put them back on the shelves. After a few minutes, though, I realized that one was missing.

 _No… no, no, no. Not that one, please not that one._

"Oi! Are you listening!?"

Pushing aside everything else, I searched everywhere in hopes to find the notebook, the one that had been hidden behind all the others. Ignoring Satsuki, it's only a minute later that I found it under my bed. Letting out a relieved sigh, said sigh then caught in my throat as I spotted a ripped sheet.

 _No, no, no, no, no…_

I opened it to the last page, the only one on which I had written, and I felt the world stopping.

 _The song… they took it… they… took it…_

I stifled a scream, feeling my heart being ripped open in an oh-so-familiar anguish.

 _Never again. I thought… I thought…_

"Snap out of it!"

At the blond's exclamation, I snapped my eyes to him. Then, tears streamed down my face before I could stop them.

"They took it! The song! They took it! They're going to taint it! Break it apart! They can't! They're going to… they're going…"

As if in overload, my mind suddenly went blank as my breath hitched. My vision blurred, and I only realized I had collapsed when my head hit the carpet. My strength seemed to vanish as darkness took over and I let go, unable to fight against exhaustion anymore.

* * *

Haruka frowned. Arya had been gone for a dozen of minutes by now, and still showed no sign of life, which was quite worrying. Since the past few days, all of the boys and herself had grown rather worried for the sole female singer of their little group, seeing the exhaustion behind her smiles. They had kept silent, knowing her to be stubborn and not wanting to risk being shut out completely by the black-haired teen. They had been careful to always have someone with her, in case something happened, but they couldn't always follow her around.

She knew Natsuki went with her, but there were no signs of any of them.

 _Where are they?_

Syo's phone ran. He flipped it open, and gasped.

"S-Satsuki!?"

At his exclamation, the others turned around, but only Haruka knew who he really was talking to.

After a few seconds, the short blond's traits darkened, and he turned it off.

"Syo-kun, what's happening?" asked the girl, worried.

"It's Ary, she collapsed" he answered, rushing to the dorms. "Come on, quick!"

He didn't have to ask twice, for the rest was already running behind him.

* * *

When they arrived, the door was wide open. Storming inside, they all froze for a second seeing the state of the whole place. Someone had obviously vandalize the room, and probably stole something. Otoya was the first to snap out of it, seeing the limp body of the girl lying on the floor, Natsuki trying to wake her up.

"Ary!" the redhead exclaimed, joining her side.

Tokiya pulled out his phone, keeping his cool despite the situation.

"I'll call the hospital" he announced. "Jinguji-san, Kurusu-san, please inform the Headmaster"

"Hai!"

"I'll call Eliade-sensei to cancel" added Masato, already on the phone.

"Right"

Five minutes later, the ambulance was there and Arya, still unconscious, was set onboard. After a few indecisive seconds, it was decided that Haruka would go with her, in case she woke up, while the guys took care of canceling the rest of the projects for the day.

Haruka took the hand of her friend as the ambulance left the academy's grounds and headed for the hospital.

 _Ary… we should have been more insistent. I'm sorry._

* * *

"Anyone for a certain Miss Arya?"

At the name, all the boys and their Composer jumped on their feet.

"Is she alright?" instantly asked Otoya, his usual cheerfulness missing.

"She'll be fine" assured the nurse with a kind smile. "She just needs loads of rest"

Relieved, many fell back on their seat, but Tokiya was frowning.

"Would you mind telling us what exactly happened to her?"

"Of course" she flipped through a few sheets on her notepad. "So… Miss Arya collapsed due to over exhaustion, mainly. There also are clear signs of high pressure, or stress, and some sort of shock sent her passed her breaking point, so to speak. She also sports evident symptoms of Chronic Insomnia, which doesn't seem to have been treated. We can't tell for how long it's been going on, a few years or so at least, but we can prescribe some sleeping pills to help restore her natural sleeping system"

"D-do you think we could see her right now?" asked timidly Haruka.

"Of course. However, you will have only fifteen minutes. She needs to rest"

"Hai"

* * *

On their way to her room, the members of STARISH and their Composer were taking in the new information.

"Ary never told me she suffered from Insomnia" then remarked Syo, troubled by the idea of the cheerful girl suffering from such a case.

"Me neither"

"Same"

"I doubt she told any of us, or anyone" Tokiya shook his head. "The nurse said it's been going on for a few years, and never was treated"

"It would explain why she always seems to be outside when night comes" Masato pointed out.

"Or why she's always sleeping at random" added Otoya.

"G-guys…" Haruka looked down to her hands. "D-do you think… she might have been using this to work even more? I-I mean, we all know how she hates to waste her time, and since she's not able to sleep as much as us…"

"You think she kept working at night?" concluded Natsuki, thinking. "Yes, this is highly probable. And, stubborn as she is, she probably didn't want to worry us with it and thought she could handle everything"

"But something must have happened when she had that… overload, or something. Right?" wondered the redhead. "Nat-chan, you were with her when she collapsed. What happened?"

"I… don't really remember" the blond scratched the back of his head. "I just remember her freezing in her doorstep. I ran into her and, next thing I knew, she was unconscious"

"Her room was obviously vandalized" Ren narrowed his eyes. "Something must have been stolen, and the stress became too much to handle"

"How about we ask her?" proposed Syo. "We're here"

"Maybe we should wait" Tokiya replied, thoughtful. "It might cause a relapse…"

Before he could add anything, though, the door was opened by another nurse. She gaped at them for a few seconds, obviously recognizing them, before blushing a deep red.

"Oi, would you be so kind as to clear the way? I want to see my friends!" called the oh-so-familiar voice of Arya from behind.

"R-right! Summimasen!" the nurse bowed, before practically running away.

Ren chuckled, entering first.

"Bullying the nurse isn't nice, Kitten"

"She's annoying" huffed the black-haired girl, crossing her arms.

The teen was sitting on her bed, an IV attached to her arm and a bandage over her head. There were also heavy bags under her eyes, which she had more than probably concealed before with some makeup. Other than that, though, she seemed to do fine, if not a little embarrassed by her stunt.

"I-I'm glad that you're alright, Ary" Haruka smiled weakly at her, taking the only seat next to the bed.

"Maa, you know me" shrugged the girl, a spark in her eyes. "I'm hard as rock. Nothing can bring me down!"

"Not even, I don't know, Chronic Insomnia?"

At Syo's accusation, she cringed and let out a nervous laugh.

"Right, forgot about that…"

"Why didn't you told us!?" the blond exploded.

"Hey, chill" she rolled her eyes. "I never told _anyone_ to begin with, okay? Nothing bad ever happened before. I've dealt with this for five years, don't take it personal, okay?"

"Tche"

"It's dangerous, though, Ary" Otoya poked her forehead. "You could have gotten seriously injured. What if you had hit your head on a table corner when you fell?"

"I was really worried when I saw you had collapsed" added Natsuki.

At that, shame was evident on her features, and she looked away.

"I'm sorry…"

"You were the one to tell me that I couldn't keep overworking myself" then remarked Tokiya. "That I could hurt my health by doing so. You ought to take your own advices more carefully"

"Right, right…"

"Ary" then called over Masato. "What… exactly happened? We found your room vandalized, and the nurse told us that a shock of some sort caused your collapse…"

At that, she clenched her fists on the blanket.

"It's… remember, those rumors that kept popping up? And the kanjis on my door?"

They all nodded. Of course they'd remember. Who wouldn't?

She let out a sigh, running an hand through her hair.

"I know who was doing this" she admitted. "Two girls from another class. They were jealous or something, and kept spreading those stupid gossips and whatnot. I even have a recording on my phone where they admitted to everything, thinking no one was listening. I let them be, thinking it'd never go farther than that, but… they… they stole one of my songs. A very precious one. And when I found out, I don't really know. The weight of the whole world just seemed to crash on my shoulders all at once and everything went black after that. Then, I woke up here"

"Plagiarizing, uh?" Ren scowled a little. "Despicable"

"For once, we can agree" nodded somberly Masato.

"Don't worry, Ary, we'll warn Ringo-sensei, Ryuya-sensei and the Headmaster" assured Otoya. "You said you had a video, right? It'll be settled in no time"

At that, she smiled back at him, truly relieved. When she found out, it all seemed so much worst, her tired state putting everything in a darker light. Still now, she felt kind of sick at the idea that someone actually read the song.

 _Not even I read it once I was done. It was the darkest part of me, locked away on that blank page in this blank notebook. And yet, two perfect strangers had gotten their hands on it and tainted it's very existence._

"Is there something else, Ary?"

At Haruka's question, the teen winced.

"To be honest, I feel kind of bad…" she muttered, before sighing yet again. "I may or may not have lied to all of you about something else...?"

"Which would be?"

"Err… remember, that twisted ankle I had before STARISH was announced? Well, I didn't… exactly… hurt myself…"

"… EH!?"

* * *

"You said you were injured so that you wouldn't have to practice with us, so that when night came around, you'd sneak out to train by yourself and therefore not revealing to us that you can't dance"

"That does sounds like a bunch of crap when you put it that way" I admitted, rather sheepish about the whole situation.

Syo whacked the back of my head.

Hard.

"Oi! What was that for!?" I protested, rubbing the sore spot.

"For lying to us!" he scowled down at me.

"I just didn't want to be a burden!"

"I know that, we all do! But we're your friends too, Ary! You don't have to be strong all the time when you're with us!" he roughly poked my forehead. "It's okay to have some weaknesses too!"

"That's what friends are for, right?" added Haruka with a smile. "To help out when you can't move on your own"

Kind of ashamed, I looked away.

 _They're right, again. Didn't Cecil told me once? I'm not alone. Not anymore. I don't… I don't have to be strong all the time. I can rely on them. I was scared to become an annoyance if I relied too much on them but, by acting that way, I really became a burden to them._

An hand gently fell over my head, and my eyes met Ren's.

"You think too much, Kitten" he said simply. "Take it easy, alright? We'll catch up when you're back in top shape"

I locked eyes with everyone, but they all just smiled back at me, which made me grin widely.

"You bet!"

 _I'm lucky, to have all of you by my sides. I'll work even harder from now on… but not too much. I've learned my lesson. Plus, collapsing isn't all fun and giggles._

* * *

The two girls –I didn't even care to remember their names- were expulsed from the academy a few days later. My song was given back but I never read it, merely ripping it to pieces before letting the wind take it away.

 _I've made peace with that part of me. I don't need it to hold me back anymore._

I've put all my efforts into the debut concert. My classes with Ringo-sensei had ended, which meant I've started to take the training along with the boys. It went well, if I could say so myself. Eli-sensei had been a great teacher, so no major adjustment was to be made when we finally practiced together.

I had found some inspiration during the three days of forced rest I had to endure to the hospital. While it wasn't exactly finished, my composition for the exams was well on tracks.

And, finally, after a month of hard-work, stress and struggle, of heavy sweat, sore muscles and overused voices, we finally reached the moment we had been waiting for since we entered this academy.

 _At last._

* * *

 **So, some might think her breaking down was kind of dramatic but, all in all, she was just overly stressed. When you're stress and exhausted, it doesn't end well. That's all I have to say on this matter.**

 **The song was the one mentionned a few chapters sooner -or one chapter sooner?- and I decided to have Satsuki see everything because he knows what's up and why the hell not.**

 **Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So, this is the last chapter of the first season! Also, just to make sure: I never played the video game before, so some details might be missing in my story. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew.**

 **And thank you for the reviews too!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fly With Your Own Wings

.

.

That was it. After all this time, all these efforts…

 _Here we are._

We were waiting in our lodge, our costumes on and the tension in the room almost unbearable. Now that we were here, the stress was more than present.

We were all wearing the same kind of costumes, only with different colors. Otoya with red, Syo with pink –no idea why, but it suited him-, Masato with blue, Tokiya with purple, Ren with orange and Natsuki with yellow. Myself had been attributed gold –apparently, they found it hilariously ironic considering my taste for darker shades.

Cheers echoed even louder, and my stomach lurched as I suddenly realized-

 _Holy fuck, there must be so many people…_

Feeling kind of sick, I sat down to take a few deep breaths.

 _It's okay, Ary. Keep calm. It's just thousand of people that will choose whether or not you'll be able to make a debut as an Idol. It's just the concert that will decide if my parents will let me free or take me back home. It's just… for fuck's sake, who am I kidding!? THIS IS TERRIBLE!_

"Ary-chan?"

Snapping out of my slight panic, I looked up to see Natsuki smiling down at me. He extended his hand, the message clearer than ever.

 _Now or never_.

My mind swirled.

 _Now or never._

I looked to the rest of the boys, who grinned or simply smiled my way.

 _Now or never._

I smiled back.

 _Now or never._

I took his hand.

The tall blond pulled me up, and I suddenly found myself in some sort of group hug. Arms over shoulders, we leaned closer, taking a moment of silence to fully weigh our opportunity.

"We can do this" then said Tokiya.

"We worked hard. There's no way it won't work" added Masato.

"Let's show them what STARISH can do!" cheered Syo.

"Let's do our best, everyone" beamed Natsuki.

"It's our chance. We won't miss it" simply remarked Ren, sending a wink my way.

"Yatta! Nothing's stopping us now!" exclaimed Otoya.

"Of course not, we're awesome" I scoffed, making them laugh quietly.

There was a knock on the door.

"STARISH? You're up in a minute"

My heart started beating faster at the announcement, but I wasn't scared anymore.

 _Whatever happens… I regret nothing of it._

"Yosh! I'm all fired up now! Let's get this show on the road!" I bumped fists with Syo.

"Hell yeah!"

 _Guys… I'm glad to have met such amazing people as you. I really am._

* * *

We ran to the stage. On our way, we crossed paths with Haruka, who cheered us on by clapping hands one after the other. When my turn came, I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you"

Then, grinning, I ran to join the boys.

 _Let's do this!_

* * *

"Let's hit it!" exclaimed Syo, jumping on the stage.

"Hey, ladies" greeted Ren, hot on his heels.

"Come on!" pursued Masato.

"Let's get this party started!" I cheered along.

We all landed in the middle of the stage, and confetti burst all around with some fireworks. The music started beating and, suddenly, I forgot about everything: my parents, the crowd, the world. Right now, all that mattered was the song, the dance, the passion.

I lost my mind to the music.

 ** _Beating so fast, seems like it'll burst!_**

 ** _1000% love!_**

 ** _10!_**

 **Are you ready?**

 ** _9!_**

 **Are you ready?**

 ** _8!_**

 **Are you ready?**

 ** _7!_**

 ** _6!_**

 ** _5!_**

 **Are you ready?**

 ** _4!_**

 **Are you ready?**

 ** _3!_**

 **Are you ready?**

 ** _2!_**

 ** _1!_**

 _Let's go!_

My body started moving on it's own, the words flowing from my mouth strong, unstoppable. I knew I was smiling, probably like an idiot too, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

 ** _Come on, let's sing!_**

 ** _Let's sing our dreams!_** (Let's shout!)

 ** _Let's sing to the sky!_** (Let's go!)

 ** _Let's tell a tale that burst forth!_**

 ** _A map of the future!_** (Yes, yes!)

 ** _Let's draw it together!_**

 ** _This revolution! Let's go!_**

 ** _Change the star of love!_**

 ** _Check it out!_**

 _They're cheering,_ this fact ran through my head like a mantra. _They like it. They like us. Are they having as much fun as I am? Sure hope so._

 **The last minute beating of a heart**

 **Love's impulse becoming assertive**

 **Which do you choose, Princess?**

 ** _It makes my head reel round! 1000% love!_**

 **Why? Because I'm overflowing with you!**

 **My heart is agitated, a marvelous rave!**

 _Just you and me, let's make up a constellation nobody's ever seen!_

 _Better than a kiss, let's create a great world out of song!_

Following through the steps, I used Otoya's back to propel myself in the air and effectuated a perfect front handspring, gracefully landing with a spun, earning many cries in the distance, soon replaced by acclamations.

 ** _Come on, let's dance!_**

 ** _Let's dance to our dreams!_** (Let's shout!)

 ** _Let's dance in the sky!_** (Let's go!)

 ** _Too much is just enough!_**

 ** _You ready?_** (Yes, yes!)

 ** _Your one time special life!_**

 ** _This isn't in textbooks!_**

 ** _Change the star of love! Check it out!_**

 ** _Tonight, just you and me, it's 1000% love!_**

The lights were turned off, the music stopped and my blood was pumping fast in my veins, adrenaline still very present and fueled by the loud cheers and whistles coming from all around us. I was panting, my muscles burned, but…

 _I feel good. I like it. I want to do it again, and again, and again. With them._

"Thank you!" then exclaimed Otoya.

"And see you soon!" I added, unable to stop myself.

My announced only seemed to make them louder. We bowed slightly, before waving and running out of the stage.

 _It's over. We did it. We've got our debut._

* * *

Sitting in our lodge, we had changed in more comfortable outfits, chatting animatedly about the little concert. We had done well and already, many videos and comments had been posted all over the medias. A few didn't seem to appreciate us, but the grand majority was positive, and apparently wanted to hear more.

"Hey, Ary!" Syo called, grinning. "Apparently, you're my fiancée!"

"… what the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's the paparazzi, don't worry about it, Kitten" Ren laughed at my horrified expression.

"Paparazzi? In was trash can did they pick that thing?"

"Well, you're the sole female singer of the group, Ary-chan" remarked Natsuki, smiling softly. "I guess you'll get a lot more like that one"

"Oh, I'll make them eat it" I huffed, earning some more laughs.

"Nice handspring, by the way" added Otoya my way. "You managed the landing this time"

"I was terrified to miss it" I admitted, rubbing the back of my head. "But it went well, didn't it? And it was so much fun!"

"That it was" nodded Tokiya.

"Ary, did you have news from your parents?" then asked Masato.

At the exact same time, my phone buzzed, signaling a call from my father.

"Talking about the devils" I rolled my eyes.

But I was nervous, extremely so. However, not showing anything, I answered.

"Father?"

 **"** **We saw the concert"**

"… and?"

 **"** **You… are allowed to stay with STARISH. We understand that… that you will grow more by being part of this group, and that forcing you onto another path than music… isn't the answer. However, there are two rules"**

"H-hai!?"

 **"** **First of all, if STARISH is ever disbanded, than you are to come back and work for the agency. The second one is to proudly bear the Ritsukera name. I won't tolerate shame"**

"And… what about the contract?"

There was a moment of silence as I felt my heartbeat quicken once again.

 **"** **It has been destroyed"** he then announced. **"Do not make us regret this decision"**

"I-I won't! Arigato, Father"

For only answer, he ended the call.

 _He accepted._

The truth suddenly hit me.

 _No more contract. I'm staying with STARISH. I'll become an Idol along with my friends. I'm staying here._

"Ary?"

I turned to the boys, gaping. I probably looked like a dead fish, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I'm free…" I then told them, my eyes wide. "He… they destroyed the contract. I-I'm staying… guys, I'm staying! Oh my God, I'm free!"

Laughing, I latched my arms around Otoya, who joined in my laughter and spun me around. Then, I hugged each and every one of them.

 _Forget about the fucking bubble, I'm happy, damn it._

"G-guys?"

At Haruka's voice, I turned to face her and opened my arms in a dramatic gesture.

"Guess who's staying?"

Realization settled in her beautiful eyes, and tears escaped her eyes.

"Gah! Why are you crying again!? I'm sorry, did I say something wrong!?"

"I'm _happy_ for you, Ary" she shook her head. "I'm just happy. I'm so glad…"

"Yeah" my grin turned to a softer smile. "Me too"

 _Well, that's one thing done. Now, I only have the Composer exams tomorrow and-_

"Fuck! Tomorrow's my deadline!" I realized in horror. "And I'm still not finished! Guys, I'll see you all when we meet back at the Master Course, I've gotta go now and finish my damn song!"

"We'll be listening, Ary!" exclaimed Syo after me as I started running.

"Good luck, Ary-chan!" Natsuki waved.

"See you in a month, guys!" I waved back.

Then, I went back to the academy as fast as I could. I had a song to finish, and I knew just exactly what it needed.

* * *

In a month from now, Haruka, the boys, myself and even Tomo-chan would begin the Master Course. In the meantime, they were all going back to see their respective family and whatnot, using this time as a vacation before the real work started. However, the boys were all leaving today, which meant they would miss my recording.

I didn't mind, though.

I mildly noted that Kuro was nowhere to be found when I got back, but only concluded that he was freed from his curse or whatever.

Moving on, with me being a part of STARISH, the Headmaster had decided to up the stakes a notch. So, that meant my recording would actually be passed on pretty much every radio station in Asia _live_.

 _Otherwise said, it pass or it breaks. If people don't like it, it's goodbye to the Composition course._

But I wasn't too stressed. I was confident in my song, and there would only be Haruka, Tomo-chan, Ringo-sensei, Ryuya-sensei, Eli-sensei –to my demand- and the Headmaster that would really be there.

So, it was with a determined Cheshire smile that I put on the headphones while Saotome took over the many different radio stations.

 **"** **Gooooood afternoon, everybodyyyyyy!"** he greeted. **"Today, for all of you to hear, the female singer of STARISH will be performing a solo just for youuuuu! Open wide your ears, for she is the one who composed the piece! Now, let's get starteeeeed!"**

The music that I had registered myself echoed in my ears, and I let myself to the grasp of the melody.

 _Grew up in a small town_

 _And when the rain would fall down_

 _I'd just stare out my window_

 _Dreamin' of what could be_

 _And if I'd end up happy_

 _I would pray_

 _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me_

 _Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here_

 _So I pray_

 _I could breakaway_

 _That's for my parents. They let me go, and I can't be more happy. Let me fall, let me get up, for I only will learn through my own mistakes._

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I'll take a risk_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

There was a moment of drums, and I couldn't help but want to beat on them myself. I'd have to make it live next time around.

 _Want to feel the warm breeze_

 _Sleep under a palm tree_

 _Feel the rush of the ocean_

 _Get on board a fast train_

 _Travel on a jet plane_

 _Faraway_

 _And breakaway_

 _I always liked high places or speeds, because it always felt like no worries could reach me, because I was too high up or fast enough to escape them. But now… now, I don't want to hide anymore, don't want to run anymore. Let me be. Let me free._

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

I started shaking my head, moving around a little. I had fun, seeing the smiles dancing on my friend's and teacher's lips. My message was passing along, just like I wanted it to.

 _Buildings with a hundred floors_

 _Swinging 'round revolvin' doors_

 _Maybe I don't know where they take me_

 _But gotta keep movin' on_

 _Movin' on_

 _Fly away_

 _Breakaway_

 _Ayden, can you see me? Can you hear me? I'll carry on your dreams, and my owns. This one goal we shared younger? It doesn't seem so impossible anymore._

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget the place I come from_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Breakaway_

 _Breakaway_

 _You were right, Ayden, you always were. Music… music truly can change the world. I just have to keep trying._

The melody died down, and I faintly heard Saotome ending the special radio episode as I took off the headphones to join everyone on the other side.

"So? Did I passed?" I asked, however already knowing the answer.

 _Okay, kind of arrogant, but whatever. The song was awesome._

"I believe we will be hearing more of your songs in the future, Miss Arya" simply answered Saotome with a grin. "Gooooood work!"

 _Future, uh? To say I was terrified of this very notion when I arrived here. But I'm not scared anymore. I look up to it. I can't… I can't wait to see what's next._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people! Thank you to all those who posted reviews and also to those following my story! Also, the song is _Breakaway_ by Kelly Clarkson.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter (SEASON TWO!)**

 **Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**This is the beginning of the second season of UtaPri! I never did the disclaimer -I think- so here it is: I don't not own Uta-No-Prince-Sama in any way, shape or form. I only own Arya, the Ritsukeras and sometimes a song or two, plus some of the storyline.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Entering The World Of The Idols

.

.

 _Breakaway_ had been a huge success, which now allowed me to become a part-time Composer for the Shining Agency.

A week later, I was now at the very building of the agency, in which I would work and live from now on. The guys, Haruka and Tomo-chan would come too when they were done with their personal business, which meant I still had three whole weeks before I could really start working as an Idol.

 _Three weeks to relax and explore… shoot, I gotta take my pills, though. No more nightly escapades, uh? Damn._

Stretching a little, I then made my way to the dorms. This time around, I would be sharing my room with Haruka, so I'd have to leave her half the space. However, I didn't really mind. Having a roommate this time around would be nice. Since I couldn't find Kuro anywhere, I just guessed that the cursed cat got tired of me.

 _Not that I blame him, though. I don't think I could endure myself either for long._

* * *

When I found the room, I bit back an anguished wailed.

 _It's dirty!_

Too lazy to clean right now, I just decided to do it later. Sue me for procrastinating, but I really wanted to check out the agency's grounds. So, without much of a care, I started my exploration.

I easily found the boy's rooms, the many training rooms, the gym –couldn't wait to pummel Syo, he won again last time- and there even was some sort of library. I was tempted to just pass the rest of the day there, but the temptation of the sunny outside was stronger.

Leaving behind the gold mine I had just found, I made my way outside, taking my time. I didn't have any urgent work, and savored my last moments of freedom before work. I couldn't wait to start, of course, but I knew it wouldn't always be fun and fluffy unicorns. Our world wasn't that kind, and even less to our line of work.

 _But that's how I like it. The challenge, the thrills. It'll be awesome! Oh, maybe I could write something while I'm here, and play my drums some more. I didn't- my drums!_

I had forgotten they were sending them today.

 _FUCK!_

* * *

I soon found myself at the entrance, just in time to catch the delivery. I signed the papers, a little sheepish towards the poor man who had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes, and tipped him more than usual for forgiveness, before he left. Then, I looked down at the many boxes now lying at my feet.

 _The safe route with many trips or the lazy shortcut with a single one?_

The choice was quite easy to make.

 _Lazy shortcut, of course._

There were exactly fives boxes, all of different heights and weights. However, I was familiar with all the parts, and I had great balance.

It'd be child's play.

Putting one above the other, I then carefully picked everything up at once. I swayed a little, the whole thing somewhat heavier than I thought it'd be, but managed to keep my balance, and started making my way back to my room.

It was slow, painfully so, but I knew that I'd probably just break something if I tried to go faster. However, as I reached the last stair, my foot caught in the mattress and I stumbled forward. I managed to keep the three first boxes, but the two on top were sent flying. Putting down my charge, I jumped high enough to catch the first one with my left hand, before landing on my right one, the fifth box falling back on top of both of my feet.

There was a moment of stillness, before I realized just exactly in what position in trapped myself in.

 _I'm currently doing a one-handstand, a box under my left arm and another on top of my feet. How the fuck am I supposed to get back up!?_

"God damn it…"

"Oh, hello there!"

Startled at the sudden voice, I lost my precarious balance and started falling.

"Gah!"

The mysterious person however caught the fifth box while I landed on my rear, the fourth carefully tucked against my chest.

"Oh, gomen, gomen! Here, let's get you up!"

The man grabbed my arm and got me back on my feet in one pull. I eyed him, curious somewhat. He seemed rather young, with brown hair and eyes, a hat and a laughing spark that made me think of Otoya.

"I'm really sorry about that" he grinned bashfully.

"Nan, no trouble" I assured. "Thanks for the help. I was in a rather…. unfavorable position, as you have seen. I'm Arya, by the way. Just Ary for short"

"Nice to meet you, Rya-chan!" he shook my hand with energy. "I'm Kotobuki Reiji. You're here for the Master Course, right? I'm one of the seniors"

I blinked at the nickname but didn't comment, not really minding.

"Right, we have those…" I recalled Ringo-sensei talking about it. "Can I call you Reiji? I'm not really good with honorifics"

"Sure thing!" he beamed at me. "Say, you wanted to get these to your room, right? Here, I'll help you!"

Before I could stop him, he had already grabbed the two largest boxes along with the one he already had in hands. However, apparently taken aback by the weight, he stumbled rather comically. Laughing a little, I grabbed the boxes before he could fall.

"Careful, Reiji. Those are heavier than they look" I warned, though a little late.

"Right, right. It's just that I saw you carrying all five of them, so I thought they were lightweight. Guess you're stronger than you look, uh, Rya-chan?"

"I guess I am" I simply shrugged, still smiling. "If you really want to help, though, you can take the two small ones. They're not that bad, it's the cymbals, the Tom-Toms and the stands"

"Oh, you play drums, Rya-chan?" he wondered, picking up said boxes. "We don't see that often around here, and even less by a pretty girl such as you!"

"Aw, you're sweet!" I grinned, feeling blood rush to my cheeks nowadays. "But if you find _me_ pretty, you ought to see my mother. She might be cold, but she's probably the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes upon"

"In that case, you must come in a close second place, Rya-chan!" he replied smoothly.

I laughed, a little embarrassed but understanding the joke behind. It was the same when Ren flirted with me, all fun and nothing serious.

 _Thank God for that. While he's handsome and all, I'm really not one for relationships._

* * *

Pursuing our playful banter, we arrived to my room a few minutes later. I cringed as little when he took in sight the still awfully dirty place.

"I procrastinated when I got here" I admitted sheepishly. "Cleaning is such a pain…"

"You're kind of lazy, aren't you, Rya-chan?" chuckled Reiji.

"You have no idea" I confirmed, not really bothering with hiding that trait.

That only made him laugh again, and he effectuated little bow while taking of his hat.

"Well, I gotta go, now. It was nice meeting you, though. I'll see you around, then!"

"Thanks again for the help, Reiji!" I called after him as he left.

He simply waved, before disappearing at the corner. I stared for a few seconds, before shaking my head, trying to recall what exactly Ringo-sensei had said when he talked about our seniors.

 _I think… there's four of them, right? We'll all be assigned to one… wonder if I'll get Reiji? For some reason, I seriously doubt it. He'd get along better with Otoya. Plus, while he's charming and all, I don't think I could take much of that energy of his for long._

Still pondering about who I'd be stuck with, I then glanced around, before making up my mind.

 _Well, guess I'll have to get to work if I want to sleep tonight._

* * *

I passed the rest of the day cleaning, headphones over my ears and singing halfway. It wasn't that bad, allowing me to relax and not really think about anything. And, before I knew it, not a single grain of dust was left, my part of the room was settled and I was damn hungry. So, stretching a little, I went to the nearest shop on the agency's grounds and bought a sandwich, before going back.

Knowing it'd be dark soon, I placed the sandwich in my bag, which I placed on my shoulders before facing the wall. Just like back in my old dorm, there was some ivy running all the way up upon te wall. Without an ounce of hesitation, I started climbing. It was quite an easy feat, for the plants were large and well attached in the stone, and I soon found myself at the roof.

Settling on the edge comfortably, I started eating as the sun slowly settled down. It was quite a sight to see, and I couldn't help but relax.

 _This feels nice. I could get used to it._

Some rays, still warm, gently stroke my face, and I let out a sigh.

 _That's it, I'm claiming this spot as mine._

* * *

The next week passed without much of a fuss. I crossed paths with Reiji a few times, but he was always kind of pressed, so we didn't talk much. I never even caught a glimpse of the other three, much to my disappointment –I was really curious- and Tomo-chan had arrived a day sooner. I and Haruka, who came by for the day, helped her settle in her room before the Composer left once more to go find her grandmother. Since then, I hadn't had the time to hang out with the redhead girl, for she was already working, being a solo Idol and all that.

I was walking down the road passing between the almost blooming Sakuras when I saw a familiar figure coming the opposite way.

"SYO!"

"ARY!"

We ran towards each other, wailing dramatically, before bumping our fists, exchanging wide grins.

"This place has an awesome gym, by the way" I said, picking up one of his bags. "Oh, I'll help you settle!"

"Thanks a bunch" we started heading back to the agency. "But don't you have better things to do?"

"I can't start working before all of you guys are back" I recalled to him. "So no, I don't have anything to do. And to be honest, I'm kind of bored"

"You should enjoy the freedom while you have the time" he remarked wisely. "We won't have any vacation for a while when we start working for real"

"Don't I know it" I sighed heavily. "Maa, I can't wait to get started anyway. And to say there's still two weeks left! Ugh, it's driving me crazy"

"You already are" he rolled his eyes.

"You wanna go, short stack!?"

"Who're you calling short, pipsqueak!?"

* * *

"Is it me or you've gotten stronger?" he grunted, massaging his jaw.

"Think I've been lazing around for the past half-month?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shot me a look.

"Okay, kind of" I scratched the back of my head, smiling sheepishly. "But no, I think it's just because we never fought without the boxing gloves"

The reason why we weren't wearing those was quite simple: we couldn't find them. I'd have to ask about the gym's equipment next time.

"It's _so_ going to bruise" the blond whined.

"Oh, stop crying, you baby" I scoffed. "I didn't hit that hard. Plus, you've got a few good hits too, just so you know"

I rubbed my sore ribs, knowing I'd feel that kick for at least the next days.

"How about we just find the gloves next time?" he then proposed.

"I think it'd be a great idea"

* * *

"Well, look who it is"

"R-Ren!"

He chuckled as I let the book drop from my grasp. He picked it up and handed it back with a smile.

"Miss me, Kitten?"

"You wish" but I was smiling too. "Need any help settling in? I'm bored, and Syo's pouting because I kicked his ass during our spar"

"Who am I to deny a lady?"

* * *

"You know, it would usually be the other way around" Ren remarked as we made our way to his room.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's usually the guy who proposes to help out the girl" he shrugged. "And also the guy who usually does the heavy lifting"

I snorted at that, shifting the box in my arms.

"I can do the heavy lifting, thank you very much. Plus, this kind of stereotype is _so_ annoying, don't you think?"

"It's not a stereotype, it's a fact" he replied. "Plus, it's not to degrade the girls or anything. It's simply being a gentleman"

"Well, your unwritten rules sucks. No wonder there aren't any around anymore"

"And I'm not a gentleman?" he asked, falsely hurt.

"You're a flirt" I deadpanned. "And that is much, much worst, trust me"

"You wound me"

"Boo-fucking-hoo"

* * *

"Ary-chan!"

"Fuck!"

Startled by the sudden arrival of Natsuki, I lost my grip on the branch and fell. There was a gasp as I gritted my teeth, waiting for the pain I knew was to come, when someone caught me. Looking up, I realized it was Masato. I made a peace sign.

"Yo" I grinned up to him. "Nice catch, by the way"

He shook his head with a sigh, setting me back on my feet.

"You ought to be more careful, Ary" he remarked.

Before I could reply, I found myself trapped in a way too familiar deadly embrace.

"WAAA! I'M SORRY, ARY-CHAN!"

"N-Natsuki! L-let me go! Bubble, Natsuki, bubble!"

"WAAA! GOMEN, GOMEN!"

* * *

Only four days were left, Otoya, Tokiya and Haruka being the only ones missing.

Wanting to read some more, I made my way to the library. However, when I entered, someone was already occupying the couch. At first surprised to see a new face, I then shook my head and, careful as to not make any sound, I reached the bookshelves. On my way, however, I hit a table's corner. I cursed silently.

"Sorry" I shot to the man, before reaching the bookshelves.

"You're quite considerate for someone who's intruding" he said, turning a page.

"I know how disagreeable it can be to be pulled out of a book" I quietly answered, searching for a tittle in particular. "I apologize for disturbing. I was under the impression that the library was free of access for any member of the agency"

 _Wow, an extremely polite way of saying 'fuck off, I want to read'. Been a while since I had to embellish my wording like that._

My eyes landed on the book I was searching for. However, it was too high for me to reach. Getting on my toes, the tip of my fingers brushed over the leather binding. Scrunching my nose in annoyance, I was ready to just climb up and be done with it when a pale hand reached above my shoulder and grabbed it for me.

Surprised, I turned around, only to see the platinum-haired man from sooner standing just behind me. He was really tall, too much for me to feel comfortable, and sported a gentle smile over his lips.

"Please pardon my rudeness" he handed the book over. "I am merely unused to share the library with someone else. I hadn't meant to sound so..."

"Possessive?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow. "But no worries, really. I understand the feeling"

He gently grabbed my hand and made a baisemain, his striking blue eyes never leaving mines.

"I am glad to hear it. My name is Camus. Pleased to meet your acquaintance" he effectuated a graceful baisemain.

Instantly, I pulled away, and a glint of surprise shone in his orbs.

"Arya" I simply said. "And I would like to answer the same but, unfortunately, I don't take well to those who wear masks like you do. Please, do not take me for an imbecile"

Instantly, the smile dropped and his warm gaze turned to ice.

"Quite observant, aren't you?"

"I tend to get that a lot" I shrugged, tucking the book under my arm. "But I've seen enough masks in my life to recognize one. I don't take well to lying, Camus. It makes me feel like people think I'm too stupid to realize, which I'm not. Now, I apologize again for the disturbance, and bid you a good day"

He stared, rather coldly, as I made my way back outside. Then, before the door could close, I tilted my head his way.

"Thanks for the book!"

* * *

My eyes closed, I nodded my head to the beat echoing in my ears. A day after my encounter with Camus –which, I later learned, was one of the Seniors-, I was now sitting against a tree, listening to my music.

 _Only three days left. Three days, and we really start. Three days and-_

My headphones were suddenly pulled away. With a yelp, I then realized that it was Otoya. My heart racing, I took them back with a slight glare.

"Otoya! Don't scare me like that!" I scolded.

"Gomen, Ary" he smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I called you a few times, but you didn't hear me"

"Oops"

He chuckled at that, and sat next to me.

"Did you just arrived?" I then asked. "Need any help with settling in?"

"Nan, Nat-chan and Syo-kun helped out" he assured. "I was just taking a tour when I saw you. It was a great song, by the way"

"Song… oh, my exam!" I then remembered that they had been able to listen to it. "Right, right… well, I'm glad you liked it"

"I take it you passed the test?"

"Of course I did"

That made him laugh, and he fondly shook his head.

"You're so full of yourself, sometimes…"

"Am not!"

There was a moment of silence.

"… whatever"

* * *

Everyone was gathered outside, enjoying a dinner under the sun all together when Tokiya showed up. Joining in, he congratulated me on the song, before we all finished eating and helped him out with his room, which he was once more sharing with Otoya.

"Say, Ary" we were now walking to the park when Tokiya inquired. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes, mom" I rolled my eyes.

There was snort from Syo, a smile from Masato and a few chuckles from Otoya, Natsuki and Ren, while the black-haired boy simply sighed.

"But seriously, I'm fine" I then assured, knowing he was honestly worried. "It's been a long time since I slept like that. Forgot the feeling, to be honest"

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay now" he smiled lightly.

"Ne, Ary-chan" Natsuki called over. "Did your parents tried anything again?"

"Nope" I popped the 'P'. "Never called even once. Guess they're serious about letting me go, uh? Ain't gonna complain, that's for sure. And now…"

The looked at me, curious, as I feel silent for some dramatic effect.

"And now, nothing can stop us!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the hair. "STARISH is ready to rock!"

They simply laughed at my enthusiasm, but I knew they all thought the same thing.

 _It all begins tomorrow. And we're more than ready._

* * *

"Haruka!"

"A-Ary! It's good to see you again!"

I gave her a quick hug, then helped her put her bags down.

"I didn't know how you wanted your side of the room, so I just left the boxes in the corner for now" I apologized sheepishly. "I'll help you settle everything"

"O-oh! You don't have to, Ary!" she assured, shaking her head. "I-I can take care of it!"

"Nan, don't sweat it" I smiled, picking up one of the boxes. "I'm glad to help"

She simply smiled back, and we started organizing her side of the room. We had a lot of place and she wasn't difficult, so we were done barely an hour later.

"Ne, Ary" she glanced around in wonder. "Where's your drum set? Still in boxes?"

"It was too big to fit in the room" I answered, finishing to place her bed. "I put it in one of the practice rooms instead"

"I see… I-I look forward to work with you again, Ary!" she then bowed.

Having given up on trying to correct that habitude, I just rolled with it and smiled once more.

"Same here. Plus, now that I'm a part-time Composer, we'll probably be able to compose together to, isn't it great?"

"It is!" she beamed at me. "I-I'm sure I'll be able to learn a lot from you!"

"Learn from me?" I repeated, now confused. "Why would you want to learn from me? I'm still an amateur too"

"B-but your songs are amazing! You have great talent!"

"So do you, Haruka. You're the one who wrote all of our songs, remember?" I pointed out, feeling blood rushing to my cheeks. "But how about this: we both learn from each other. How does that sounds?"

"I-it sounds great! I can't wait to start!"

At that moment, I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh? Hey, I'm going to meet up with the guys. Wanna tag along?"

"H-hai! Oh, wait!"

She grabbed a stack of papers, before heading outside. I was curious, but she wouldn't let me peek at it until we found the others.

* * *

"E-everyone!"

We arrived in the giant practice room where my drums were set, all the boys already present.

"Yo!" I greeted.

"Nanami, Ary!" Otoya waved at us.

"Come here, Haruka wants to give us something!" I called over the others.

A few seconds later, we were all gathered around her. Smiling happily, she then handed us the sheets, and I then realized that it was a new song.

 _But…_

"Are these all different songs?" asked Tokiya, voicing our thoughts.

"You composed seven songs?" added Masato.

"In a month?" I added, jaw slack. "And you're saying _you_ want to learn from _me_?"

"Good work, Little Lamb" congratulated Ren. "I couldn't ask for a better present"

"These songs came to life when I thought of each of you" she replied, practically overjoyed.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Otoya. "I can't believe you gave us songs!"

"We've got to write lyrics worthy of the music" added Syo.

"Arigato, Haru-chan" Natsuki smiled at her.

I read the music sheet, the melody echoing in the back of my mind. It was truly beautiful, and I couldn't wait to find lyrics that would fit perfectly her work.

 _She truly is a musical prodigy. I can't wait to sing more of her songs._

A laugh reverberated in the room, making me cringe. Of _course_ he'd show up.

"This voice…"

"Could it be…"

"Happy Idols share pure love!"

At the exclamation, we all raised our heads to one of the corners of the ceiling, in which was standing none other than Shining Saotome. He then jumped, catching his fall with ribbons coming out from fricking nowhere.

"W-when did you get here?" questioned Haruka.

"Boys and girls, welcome… to the Master Course!" the Director completely ignored her, spinning in the air. "Welcome!"

"Headmaster… I mean, Director" Masato tried to intervene.

"Your debut concert was wonderful" pursued Saotome, landing on the floor.

"T-thank you very much" Otoya sweatdropped heavily as he started dancing.

"But!"

"Of course there's a 'but'" I muttered under my breath.

He spun once more, only to stop right before Syo, who seemed terrified.

"The reality is, many bloom splendidly and fade like fireworks" he stole Syo's hat and started spinning it around his fingers. "Only the devoted can become actual stars shining in the night sky. Allow me… to introduce you to someone essential to helping you accomplish that!"

The Director threw back the hat, which landed on the blond's head.

"Who?" my short friend wondered.

Lights died down as a purple screen descended from the ceiling.

"Show yourselves…" the Director raised his arms, as if pronouncing an incantation.

 _He's summoning the Devil or something._

"Pioneering princes!"

Music suddenly echoed through the room as, on the screen, appeared four figures, from which two were more than familiar.

 **Let me hear your voice**

 **Let your hair blow in the wind**

 **Ah, lesson of the night**

 **Slowly, slowly**

 **Kind left hand**

 **Intertwined right hand**

 **Search for the destination of love!**

"Those guys… are in the Master Course?" wondered Otoya.

"They're supposed to help us?" added Natsuki.

 _What, didn't they heard about… oh, right. Ringo-sensei only mentioned them to me during one of my personal classes that I took so that I'd be able to pass the Composer Course exam._

 **Pretend you cannot see the clock**

 **Come with me as you are**

 **Try putting your ear to my chest**

 **To the distance between us, my heartbeat is**

 **Feeling, feeling, feeling!**

"A-amazing…"

"This song… this dance…" Syo gazed in wonder.

"Not bad" smirked Ren.

 **I will make you crazy, poison kiss!**

 **Rocking hard, rocking hard**

 **Melting poison kiss**

 **More and move and…**

 **Eternally poison kiss!**

"Not bad?" I repeated, agape. "They're fantastic!"

"These… are professionals" agreed Masato.

 _But… while the song is awesome… the dancing and voices perfect… the lyrics are completely empty. It's fantastic, and they're clearly above our level. However, they're no match for Haruka's composition._

 **From my heart**

 **Let me give you a poison kiss**

 **Feel the love**

 **Burn with love**

 **Believe in love**

 **Love is all**

 **QUARTER NIGHT!**

And suddenly, the purple screen lifted and we found ourselves in the practicing room once more, facing three more than real members of the little group. I blinked a few times, wondering exactly how the hell they pull that off. To my right, Otoya let out a frightened gasp.

"T-they became real people!"

"Anyway, I must prepare for the entrance ceremony. Work hard, thank you!"

Before we could ask for clarification, the Director jumped out of one of the windows.

"What the hell…" I rubbed my temples.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone!"

At the familiar voice, we raised our heads to see Ringo-sensei and Ryuya-sensei descending from the ceiling, standing on a glittering stage.

"Good morning!" greeted the pink-haired Idol.

"Y-your outfit is sparkling!" Otoya pointed out, quite needlessly.

"It's a shame you're a man" sighed Ren.

I nudged him in the ribs at that.

"Even Ryuya-sensei is sparkling…" muttered Syo.

Said sensei snapped his fingers as they reached the floor and, instantly, all the sparkles disappeared.

"You are no longer students" he stated. "But rather professionals trying to make it in the world of performing arts"

"You've got to learn on your own and improve yourself" pursued Ringo-sensei as they approached.

"However, I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't know or are worried about" added the orange-haired man. "Which is why we've assigned them to help you"

At that, we turned to look at the three Seniors. The brunet seemed cheerful, while the other two just looked kind of bored.

"So this is what the Master Course is about…" Otoya trailed off in wonder.

"Kotobuki Reiji is assigned to Oto-kun and Toki-kun" announced Ringo-sensei.

"Nice to meet you!" he waved warmly.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru is assigned to Jinguji and Hijirikawa" continued Ryuya-sensei.

The grey/white-haired man glanced their way. And his eyes…

 _Holy fuck, I love his eyes. They're so pretty!_

"Mikaze Ai is assigned to Syo-kun and Nat-chan" at that, the teal-haired boy nodded.

 _His hair is awesome. Damn, now that I think about it, I really miss my highlights… maybe I shoulder get some again?_

"Haru-chan, if there's anything bothering you, come talk to me" added Ringo-sensei with a wink.

"Hai"

That's when I realized just _who_ I was paired with.

"Wait a second" I called over, frowning a little. "Does that mean I'm paired with-"

"Hai, hai!" grinned the pink-haired Idol. "Camus has been assigned to you and another soon-to-be Idol! He couldn't be present as of now, but you should be able to find him easily!"

"Right…" I cringed a little, remembering the first and last encounter I had with him.

"Something the matter, Ritsukera?" Ryuya-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I kind of met him already, but I don't think I left a good impression" I admitted sheepishly. "But no matter. I'm sure we can work this out"

"Great attitude, Ary-chan!" beamed Ringo-sensei. "Let's work hard to become universally acknowledged professionals!"

He suddenly spread his arms, some sort of butterfly wings extending right under and sparkling like crazy.

"My eyes!" I instantly covered them.

"What kind of outfit is that?" mumbled Syo.

For only answer, he laughed and quite literally flew away.

* * *

"I didn't know we would have Seniors assigned to us" said Natsuki.

We were now heading to God-knows-where with said Seniors.

"I did" I replied, placing my hands behind my head. "Ringo-sensei told me during our classes. I thought you knew already"

"I'm grateful we have someone to teach us" smiled Syo in relief.

"I'm so glad I came to the Master Course" added Otoya.

"You guys aren't anything special"

At Ranmaru's remark, we all stopped in our tracks as he turned to face us.

"You won't make it far in this world if you rely on others" he added coldly.

 _Okay, he may have pretty eyes, but he's downright annoying._

"What's wrong, Ran-Ran?" Reiji tried to intervene.

"We're only doing this because the president told us to" answered the gray-haired man. "Ai doesn't look like he cares either"

"You're right" confirmed the teal-haired boy in a blank tone. "I'm interested in them as test subjects, though"

"Sheesh, talk about cold" I mumbled.

"Kurosaki, we're not approaching this halfhearted" assured Masato.

At that, his heterochromatic eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"We're prepared" insisted Ren, rather arrogantly. "Besides, I think we can beat that song of yours"

"Are you trying to start a fight?" seethed Ranmaru, fists clenching. "Bring it on!"

Instantly, I stepped between the two of them, cracking my knuckles while glaring at him.

"One move and you'll be kissing the carpet" I retorted icily.

"Think you can take me on, little girl?" he snarled down at me.

"Oh, I _know_ I can" I hissed back.

"Now, now!" Reiji stepped in before his partner could answer. "To become a universally acknowledged professional, you need the guts to defy your Seniors, right? No need to resort to such violence"

I held Ranmaru's glare for a few seconds, before he looked away first with a scoff.

"They don't look like they've got the will to me" he turned his back to us. "I don't have any desire to teach you"

With that, he left. We stared at him for a few seconds, and I rolled my eyes.

 _Drama queen._

"It seems we'll have to do what we can ourselves" then stated Masato.

"If we really get stuck, we've got a Senior in the entertainment business right here" added Ren, leaning over Tokiya's shoulder. "Right, Ichi?"

"Uh?"

"And we've got Ary too, if we really need something" Otoya patted my head.

"Me?" I repeated dumbly.

"Ichinose Tokiya… You had a lot of work as Hayato" remarked Ai. "And Ritsukera Arya, current heir of the Ritsukera Agency of Europe. You lived your whole life in the show business"

"You're wrong on one point" I shook my head, understanding then what my friend meant. "As of now, I am part of STARISH, which means I renounced to my place as heir. However, should our group be disbanded, I am to return to the agency to take back my position"

"I see" the boy simply said.

"I agree that a person should fend for himself" then announced Tokiya.

"Eh!? You too!?" exclaimed Otoya, apparently worried.

"Being a group, we can count on each other" I smiled at him. "However, we can't _always_ rely on others. Think about it this way: if you gamble everything on a single round, then you can't have it back once you loose it. You have to keep your options open and work with yourself while working with others"

"You're right" nodded Syo. "If you want to get stronger, you have to do it yourself"

I hummed in agreement as he approached Reiji.

"All you have to do is keep an eye on us" the short blond told him.

"What?" the redhead's deception was palpable. "That's to bad. I was hoping to learn a lot from Kotobuki-sempai"

"K-Kotobuki-sempai?" repeated the brunet, surprised, before laughing. "Just call me Rei-chan, Otoyan!"

"… Otoyan?"

"And Toki!" added Reiji to Tokiya's intention.

The black-haired boy cringed at the nickname, making me laugh.

"We'll try to stay out of your business, as you've requested" affirmed Reiji. "If needed, you can ask us anything. After all, we'll be sharing a room"

"Sharing a room?"

 _Wait, that's new._

"Shining didn't tell you?" blinked the Senior. "Your Seniors in the Master Course live with you!"

"L-LIVE WITH US!?"

"Err… does that mean I'm sharing a room with Camus?" I asked, confused. "I thought the dorms were separated…"

"Don't worry, Rya-chan" he laughed at that. "You've got separated rooms. If you need anything, you can just go fetch him. He's not in his room often anyway"

"Thank God" I breathed out in relief. "Well, guess I've got to find him now…"

"You said you already met him" recalled Syo. "What _did_ you do?"

I chuckled nervously at that.

"A little of this, a little of that…"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

"Right, right… see you guys later!" I waved, before running.

"ARY!"

Laughing, I took a turn and headed outside.

* * *

In the end, I never did found Camus. Apparently, he was out on a job and wouldn't come back before late in the night. So, deciding to find him tomorrow, I simply went back to my room.

When I arrived, Tomo-chan was there, setting dozens of roses in different vases.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, throwing my bag on my bed.

"Hey, Ary-chan!" beamed the redhead girl. "Good first day?"

"We haven't really started yet" I sighed, picking up my medicine. "We just met our Seniors. Reiji's nice, I've crossed paths with him a few times before. Ai's kind of weird, but doesn't seem so bad. Camus… well, we didn't really hit it off, but I'm sure I can make it up. And Ranmaru's an ass"

She laughed as I scrunched my nose, remembering the annoying grey-haired man. In a way, though, I couldn't help but think that he talked from experience.

 _It doesn't matter. We're not like any group. STARISH will move forward together._

"Ne, ne, Tomo-chan" Haruka sat on her bed. "What's the Master Course like?"

"It's so hard!" instantly replied the redhead. "My Seniors are strict, and I've got my own work to deal with. Every day makes my head spin!"

"And yet here you are, setting roses in vases" I pointed out, gulping down a pill.

"Arigato for coming even though you're so busy!" wailed Haruka, hugging her tightly.

I barked out a laugh as Tomo-chan sweatdropped a little, before a soft smile settled on her lips.

"I wish we could live together again, but I was assigned to live in the Senior's apartment. I'm glad you two ended up together, though"

"Guess having a roommate will be a nice change" I hummed, letting my head hit the pillow.

"And we've got to work hard too" added Haruka, stars in her eyes. "I was unbelievably happy to have STARISH sing my songs! But… I realized I can't be satisfied with that. I've always wanted to write something like the songs that captivated me…"

"I'm sure you can do it" Tomo-chan gently grabbed her shoulders. "The both of you!"

"Thank you, Tomo-chan" the kind girl was obviously relieved.

"Let's do our best, Haruka, Tomo-chan" I simply said, closing my eyes.

"Hai!"

Soon after, my medicine kicked in and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, not really knowing why. There was something, some sort of pull, that lured me out…

Without a sound, I headed outside. The night was dark, but warm, and I couldn't help but feel some nostalgia. What I'd give to get one of my nightly strolls… I knew I couldn't afford those as much anymore, though. I had to be serious about my work as an Idol now.

A light passed before my eyes, forcing me out of my mind, and I then realized that there were fireflies flying around.

 _Just like at the beach…_

"Hello, Arya"

"C-Cecil!"

An hand over my racing heart, I spun around, only to see the familiar boy standing with a soft smile over his lips.

"I'm glad you're alright" I let out a relived sigh. "When you disappeared like that, I thought something happened to you… has the curse been lifted somehow?"

"Actually, it has" he confirmed, the fireflies' light reflecting in his turquoise orbs. "A new life has been offered to me, starting tomorrow"

"That's amazing, Cecil!" happy for him, I hugged him.

We may haven't talked that much, but he had been practically living with me for the past months, and had sort of become my confident. He knew everything there was to know about me, if not more, and I felt as if I just rejoiced with a long-lost friend after that month of solitude.

"What are you still doing here then, though?" I wondered, pulling away. "Aren't you a prince or something? Your people must miss you…"

"I wanted to thank you in person for your all your help, Arya" he simply said, voice as soft as the nightly breeze.

 _"My_ help?" I rubbed the back of my head. "I didn't help much. You're the one who helped me, and more than once. _I_ should be the one thanking _you"_

"I hadn't been treated as a human in many years" he answered with a slight shrug. "It was a nice chance of pace. Plus, while it was Haruka's song that freed me, it was your newly found passion that cleared the celestial lock over the curse. If it hadn't been for you and Haruka, the curse would still be in place. Arigato"

Warmth spread in my chest at that, and a smile graced my lips.

"I'm glad to have been of help, then. Guess I'll see you around, uh?"

"I guess you will"

With that, he kissed my forehead, and I felt my body become numb, before I started falling… and falling… and falling…

* * *

I snapped my eyes open, realizing a second later that I was lying on my bed. Letting out a sigh, I then snuggled under the blankets to get some more shut-eye.

 _Good luck, Cecil._

* * *

 **So that's a wrap for the first chapter of the season two! I hope you all like it!**

 **Reviews, pretty please with a Tokiya-cherry on top!**


	16. Chapter 15

**HEYYYYYA! I've got a few reviews, which I really, really, really appreciate! I'm glad some people like my story, so since I'm in a good mood, here's the new chapter!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Welcoming A Not-So-Cursed Cat

.

.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt well rested. Despite the month I had to get used to the feeling, I still couldn't bring myself not to be amazed by it. I mean, it _has_ been _years_ since I last felt like that!

Feeling somewhat giddy today, I quickly started preparing myself. I had to meet the boys in an hour or so, so that we could start working on a new choreography or something –they hadn't gone into the details- and I had yet to eat some breakfast. With a smile, I then remembered that we didn't have uniforms anymore. It was one thing to wear what I wanted during my "month break" but it was another to actually start working as an Idol while wearing my own style.

I guess I had gotten too used to the idea of having my future taken away. I mean, if STARISH hadn't work, then I would have been forced to go back and then, my oh-so-dear mother would have practically forced me to "take care of myself".

 _What a waste of time that would have been, too._

I shook my head, chasing those thoughts away. I wasn't there with them. I was here, with my friends, and it felt as if nothing could stop us anymore.

Humming under my breath, I then grabbed my bag. It was a habit, I never left without it. After all, we never know what we might need at-

"Ary...?"

"H-Haruka!" I spun around, my heart missing a beat. "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I completely forgot we were in the same room!"

She chuckled, sitting up while stifling a yawn. I had been so used to have a room to myself by now, I hadn't thought twice about making noises and whatnot.

"It's fine, Ary" she assured with a smile. "It's time to wake up anyway. Big day today, uh? Plus, the Director wants to see me anyway"

"Still, I'll be more careful next time" I scratched the back of my head, sheepish. "You don't have the same schedule as us, after all"

She just shook her head with a fond smile, and I readjusted the bag on my shoulder before heading for the door.

"Well, I'll be off then. We'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure. Later!" she beamed my way, and I closed the door, before heading for the little cafeteria.

* * *

When I got here, I found all of the guys already eating together.

"Morning sunshines!" I plopped down next to Masato.

They all smiled my way or replied with a "good morning", and I stole a strawberry from Otoya.

"Hey, why are you always steeling my food?" he whined.

"Strawberries are my favorite" I shrugged, taking another one. "And I'm too lazy to get up and go get some myself. You just happen to have them"

"But Ren has some too!" he protested.

I blinked, before glancing at the flirt's plate.

 _He does._

"Good point" without much more ceremonies, I stole one from Ren.

He shook his head as the others simply laughed, and I let out a contented sigh.

"You seem rather cheerful today, Ary-chan" remarked Natsuki with a smile.

"I don't know, I just feel happy" I placed my chin in my palm. "We _are_ starting today, you know? I've been waiting a fricking month for all of you!"

"I didn't know you were so impatient to start practicing our choreographies, Kitten" teased lightly Ren.

I stilled.

 _Right… dancing… yay._

I let my forehead hit the table with a 'THUD'.

"Fuck"

Syo snorted while Otoya just patted my head in a tentative comfort gesture.

* * *

"Jinguji, your choreography was lazy in the middle" stated Masato.

"Really?" Ren was obviously not caring about that.

"Ah, it feels so nice to practice first thing in the morning, doesn't it?" beamed Natsuki.

"I'm so hungry I feel like I'm going to die" whimpered the short blond.

"Me too…" agreed Otoya.

"Hungry? We ate breakfast just before!" I raised an eyebrow. "I just feel really sore… sorry about your feet again, Tokiya"

"Ary, it's like the fifteenth time you apologized already" sweatdropped Syo.

"But I feel bad, I really do!" I protested. "I'm a mess when it comes to dancing"

"Don't worry, Ary-chan!" Natsuki wrapped his arm around me in a sudden deadly embrace. "It was just the first time! You're already doing better!"

"N-Natsuki! Bubble, damn it!"

"Oops…"

As I practically died from the lack of oxygen with Syo and Otoya wailing around me dramatically, the others stopped walking. Growing back to some seriousness, we approached Tokiya, curious.

"What is it, Tokiya?" I asked.

"This song…"

Kind of confused, I closed my mouth and listened. After a few seconds, through the rustling of the foliage, I heard it.

 _A song. The voice is familiar, too… oh my God! It's him!_

 **The warmth of that day remains deep in my heart**

 **The spell begins to fade**

 **Just like the sun kisses the earth**

 **In the name of love**

 **Let's spin the eternal cycle of rebirth together**

"Cecil!"

"A-Ary!?"

Ignoring the others' surprised exclamations, I started running to find the source of the voice. I knew I was right, I knew he wasn't just one of my dreams this time.

 _I want to see him. For real, in the sun. I want to see him as free as he said he was._

 **Even if I journey to meet a person like you in one in a thousand**

 **One in ten million years**

 **I know I will find you**

 **This love is REINCARNATION**

 **I promise on the stars**

 **I will not let go of your hand or this kiss**

 _It's beautiful. I never thought I'd hear him sing. But where the hell is he!?_

Not paying attention, I nearly ran into Haruka, who seemed to pop out from nowhere. I managed to catch her before she could even fall, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" I apologized, getting her back on her feet.

"It's fine" she waved it off. "But-"

"We finally meet, Haruka. Ary, it is nice to see you again"

Startled at the sudden yet familiar voice, we raised our heads in time to see none other than the brown-haired boy practically falling from the trees. I beamed at him as the girl's eyes widened.

"C-Cecil!"

Clumsy, she caught her foot on an invisible rock and fell. Before I could react, though, the boy had already caught her.

Letting out a relieved breath, I then waved for the others to join us while Haruka slowly realized that he was truly here. I could tell he had met her too and, from what I had gathered from some of her rambling –she tended to mumble in her sleep, a lot-, he was the one who inspired _'Maji Love 1000%'_ to her.

 _Guess he's just good at helping out, uh? And he- WHAT IS HE DOING!?_

He had just given a light kiss on Haruka's knuckles, and I blinked in wonder as I felt heavy bloodlust emanating from the rest of our friends, suddenly coming our way.

 _Dear God, Haruka. You're in for one hell of a ride, aren't you?_

"Haruka, I have been waiting a long time to touch you like this" Cecil stated softly.

 _I swear I'm seeing sparkles. Is he- HOLY FUCK HE'S GOING TO KISS HER!_

Without wasting another second, I dashed forward and grabbed him by the back of his collar, pulling him away from the flustered girl.

 _Poor Haruka._

"A-Arya!" he protested.

"What the hell, Cecil? You don't just go and kiss people like that!" I scolded.

"But-"

He was suddenly pulled away from my grip, only to land in the boys'.

 _God damn it. Haruka, your fanboys are a royal pain in the ass._

I rubbed my temples as Syo and Otoya made weird faces, Masato and Tokiya standing firmly between him and Haruka while I could feel Ren's presence just behind me.

 _Damn tall people._

"N-Nanami, Ary, do you know him?" asked Syo, struggling to keep the taller boy in place.

"W-well, we've met a few times... in my... dreams…"

Instantly, she turned bright red, probably not intending on us to hear that.

"We've… met some time ago" I simply said.

Then, a cackle echoed from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, making me sigh rather heavily.

"Of course _he'd_ show up now…"

Then, none other than the Director appeared just behind Haruka, Tokiya and Masato, who backed away with a sweatdrop.

"Director, when did you get here?" asked the shy girl, clearly frighten.

"Aaaaallow me to introduce you!" he jumped gracefully. "His name is Aijima Cecil. He is the Prince of Agnapolis, the Land of Music! He's a real-life Prince, he is"

"A-a Prince?" repeated Otoya.

"What is he doing here?" added Syo, wide eyes.

"I scouted him!"

"What!?"

Before we could add anything more, the wind picked up rather suddenly and a rope dropped from the helicopter now flying above us.

"That's right! Starting today, Mister Aijima is a member of the Master Course, just like you! Boys and girls, play nicely together. I've got a meeting now, so… bye-bye!"

He then grabbed the rope, before flying away as if nothing happened.

I sighed again. I seemed to do that a lot when Shining was around.

 _Master Course, uh? Oh! That's the other soon-to-be Idol Ringo-sensei was talking about, then. Well, guess it'll be fun now that he's no longer a cat._

"Cecil-san is joining the Master Course…" repeated Haruka, gazing at the boy in wonder.

At that, he smiled at her.

"I told you. I will be by your side from now on…"

Silence ensued as she gaped at him.

A _very_ awkward silence.

 _Hold it in, hold it in, hold it in, hold it- damn it._

"Gay baby birth!"

The looks I received were unique, to say the least.

 _Hey, at least I got rid of the awkward._

* * *

"Well, everyone! Let's welcome our guest from a distant land" proposed cheerily Natsuki. "I even made my special, homemade cookies!"

I cringed, glancing at said cookies, careful as to not make eye contact with the tall blond, knowing he'd shove one down my throat if I did so.

Silence followed.

"Gay baby b-"

Syo slapped his hand over my mouth and I glared at him, but he purposefully ignored me and glanced at his roommate instead.

"I'm surprised you can accept this so easily" he remarked with a huff. "Why do we have to welcome him anyway?"

Frowning, I licked his palm. He yelped, pulling away with a disgusted expression, and I snorted.

"That's just plain rude, Syo" I chided. "And what is there to accept, really? Cecil has now joined the Master Course, that's all there is to it. You guys are just being ridiculous"

"We should all try to be friends!" added Natsuki.

"Tche" the short blond wiped my saliva on the chair, shooting me a glare.

"Aw, is Syo-chan pouting?" I grinned.

"Don't call me that!"

"Let's introduce ourselves!" then proposed his taller friend. "I'm-"

"Shinomiya Natsuki"

We all turned our heads to Cecil, who didn't seem bothered in the slightest by Syo's words or their rude attitude. He placed down his tea cup with a slight smile.

"Your hobby is cooking. You like tea and cookies" added the new boy.

"How do you know that?" wondered my bespectacled friend.

"Do you know Shinomiya-san?" asked Haruka.

"No, but I can tell by looking at his eyes" replied Cecil, before turning back to a speechless Natsuki. "Your heart is warm and kind, like a sunny spot. Your warmth heals the hearts of those around you"

"I'm so pleased to hear you say that" answered the blond, genuine.

"And someday, the darkness you keep locked away in your heart will disappear"

I however stiffened a little at that, shooting him a wary look.

 _Could he be talking about Satsuki? Surely. But… disappear? Satsuki?_

I didn't have time to ponder over it, though.

"How do you know so much about Natsuki?" asked Otoya, curious.

"I know a lot about you as well, Ittoki Otoya" answered –more or less- Cecil.

"Me?"

"You treasure the smiles of others above all else"

"T-their smiles?"

"Your songs will surely continue to evolve"

"S-seriously!?"

He seemed so flabbergasted, I had to swallow a laugh at his expression.

"Tche, you're just making things up" scoffed Syo.

"Kurusu Syo. Your body may be small, but you are very athletic"

"Don't call me small!"

"The contrast between your cute looks and masculine personality is your appeal" pursued Cecil, unperturbed.

"Syo-chan, isn't it great to be complimented?" beamed Natsuki.

"However, your violent temperament causes conflicts with others" added the Prince.

"Hey, he's got you spot on" I taunted.

"Why you-"

"Who are you?" cut Masato.

If I didn't knew him any better, I wouldn't have been able to tell how uneasy he truly felt about someone knowing so much about us, and more than probably him too.

"Hijirikawa Masato" Cecil titled his head his way. "You seem calm, cool and collected, but you hide a massive feeling on the verge of exploding within yourself"

At that, the blue-haired boy stiffened slightly while Tokiya turned to look at him.

"What are you hiding?"

Masato simply looked away.

"Ichinose Tokiya" at his name, my friend glanced back at the un-cursed teen. "Songs are a mirror that reflect the heart. You are already heading towards the next stage"

"Hey? You sound like a fortune teller" remarked Ren with a smile tugging at his lips, standing by the window.

"Jinguji Ren"

"Thanks, but I'll pass" the flirt shook his head.

"Why not do it?" at Masato's sudden inquire, I couldn't help but snicker. "Why not have him tell you your future too?"

Taking his cue, Cecil pursued with our dear tallest member.

"Soon, the chains in your heart will disappear" announced the Prince. "You will feel happy from the bottom of your heart"

"You really do sound like some sort of fortune cookie" I blinked in wonder.

But at that, he snapped his head at me, making me gulp.

 _Don't make things awkward, don't make things akwa-_

"Ritsukera Arya" he smiled my way. "Your brutal honesty can sometimes bring trouble, but your words are always listened to, and your presence inspire trust and bring all those around you together. You are very well loved"

At that, I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Instantly, I ducked my head and brought my knees against my chest, hiding my face behind them.

"… Ary?"

"… I think she's blushing"

"Am not!" my scream came muffled.

"Aw, she is!"

I refused to look up, earning a few chuckles. Then, I heard it. Almost a whisper, too low for the rest to understand.

But I did.

 _"You will find what you seek the most"_

 _What I seek the most, uh? Wonder what he's talking about, though._

"Eh, you really understand us!" then remarked Otoya, apparently amazed.

"Hey, wait!" protested Syo. "Don't tell me you believe this guy!"

"A-ano…"

At Haruka's voice, we all looked at her, and she glanced down.

"A-actually, when we had to choose partners for the graduation audition… Cecil-san was the one who advised me to choose all of you"

"What did you say?"

"You didn't make the decision by yourself?"

"Then, if not for him, STARISH would never have formed" remarked Tokiya.

The shy girl simply nodded a confirmation.

"He's not just some weird foreign student!" stated Otoya.

"He's the one that brought us together" concluded Masato.

"And he's my friend too" I crossed my arms over my chest. "So if you would please stop being so rude with him?"

"How did you two meet, Ary-chan?" at Natsuki's question, I found myself having difficulties to answer.

"We met a little while after she started the academy" answered pleasantly Cecil. "I was lost, and she helped me find my way back. Since then, we just kept seeing each other"

"He's the one who helped me see clearer, back on the island" I couldn't help but add while patting his arm. "He's really nice, just give him a chance"

They seemed to ponder over my words for a moment, before Syo huffed.

"So, what are you doing to do in the Master Course?"

"Do you want to become an Idol?" added Natsuki, more kindly.

"I am not interested in becoming an Idol"

"…uh?"

"I simply want to be with Haruka"

I slapped my hand to my face, groaning internally.

 _This is going to get nasty reaaaaal quick._

"I wish to combine my poetry with the music you create and sing" he got up, therefore getting closer to her.

"You want her to compose music and sing?" repeated Masato, dumbfounded.

"Is that the only reason you entered the Shining Agency?" added Tokiya.

"Yes. The Goddesses of music, the Muses, live in your music. My family has been serving the Muses for generations. Haruka's music guided me here. I am best suited to singing your songs"

"You…" Syo clenched his fists.

"My Princess, Haruka. I love you"

This time, I groaned loudly as the rest of the guys' eyes widened.

"This is getting awkward" I hid my face in my hands.

"Uh?"

"What!?"

"Is that alright, Haruka?" Cecil leaned even closer.

"G-get away!"

I got back on my feet as Tokiya and Ren suddenly stood protectively between Haruka and him, Masato, Syo and Otoya pulling him away with all their might while Natsuki tried to smooth things down a bit.

"You guys are being ridiculous, _again"_ I grunted, stretching my arms. "I'm off to the kitchen. See you later"

"Ary-"

"FOOLS!"

"Holy fuck!"

Jumping away, I hit my leg against the table and fell. I cringed when my head hit the carpet, instantly pulled to my feet by Otoya.

"Are you okay, Ary?"

"My head hurts" I rubbed the sore spot.

"To speak so boldly of love in this Master Course… you are fools!"

The voice, which I faintly recognized to be the one of my oh-so-missed Senior, seemed to come form the stairs. Looking up, we were all suddenly blinded by a bright blue light and what seemed to be a mini-snowstorm.

When the wind died down, it revealed a tall figure with a graceful ballet stance. I easily recognized him as Camus, what with his ice-blue eyes and his platinum hair.

"I am the Count of the Silk Palace from the country of Permafrost!" he introduced himself rather pompously.

Then, he jumped, spreading his arms as if he was flying, before landing not far from us and effectuating a graceful spin.

"I am a Knight in service of the Queen! I am the Idol of ancient and honorable origin, Camus!"

Then, the light disappeared as he finished with a dramatic pose.

"First a Prince, now a Count?" grunted Syo.

I couldn't help it, and snorted. Instantly, I slapped an hand over my mouth as his ice-like orbs snapped to me, trying to hold my laughter in.

 _Key word: trying._

"I-I'm sorry" I snickered. "That was some quite intense presentation, though I fear we didn't need so much ceremonials, _Count"_

Instantly, his staff was pointed to me rather threateningly.

"Hold your tongue, commoner" he simply said.

Then, he turned to Cecil.

"Are you Aijima-kun? Be grateful. Starting today, I am assigned to you"

"Oh, that's right" recalled Otoya. "Cecil has his own Senior. Hey, isn't he Ary's too?"

That seem to catch his attention, for he tilted his head the redhead's way.

"Ristukera Arya?" he said. "You know where I can find her, then?"

There was a moment of silence.

 _Ain't this awkward. God, to say I felt happy this morning…_

 _"That's_ Arya" Syo jabbed his thumb my way.

I cringed when the the man's eyes narrowed slightly, and green clashed with blue again.

"Err… yo. Nice to see you again?"

Before he could answer, though, Cecil intervened with the extreme deadpan voice.

"A Senior…" he repeated.

Then, his face broke into a rather arrogant smile.

"I have no need for one of those. I am not interested in becoming an Idol"

"I do not understand why Saotome allowed you to enter the Master Course… but here, Senior and Junior relationships are absolute" stated Camus rather coldly. "You will respect me and study show business. Understood?"

"No"

"For fuck's sake…" I muttered, feeling a headache coming.

Camus narrowed his eyes, before some sort of smirk twisted his lips.

"You seem to wish to sing this girl's songs" he remarked, pointing his staff to Haruka. "Do you really believe you can sing a professional's songs when you can't even grasp the fundamentals of being an Idol? An amateur like yourself cannot compare to a professional"

"That's not true! Because the Muses smile on me, I can sing better than anyone else… even better than the members of STARISH!"

I stiffened at that, and Syo nudged me in the ribs.

"Nice, uh?" he seethed.

I cringed. It _was_ an extremely rude thing to say.

 _To be honest, I'm kind of offended too._

"Better than us?"

"That's some confidence"

"Very well. Come outside" Camus however seemed smug at this development.

I exchanged a glance with the others as he and Cecil headed to said outside, before shrugging and following after him and my friend.

* * *

I gazed in wonder at the grass covered with giant paper circles on which were written Kanjis. There were so many of them!

For what purpose, I couldn't tell.

"These are the Director's special, Idol-training cards" presented Camus.

"Idol-training…"

"Cards?"

"They're huge" sweatdropped Syo.

"Compete against STARISH using these, and show us just how good you are" then ordered my Senior.

"Compete?"

"Eh, seems like they're doing something interesting!"

At the new voice, we turned around to see the other three Seniors coming our way.

"Rei-chan!" greeted Otoya.

"It's one of the training exercises for people new to the Master Course" simply said Ai with his know-it-all tone.

"A battle between amateurs… he's a perfect match for you" remarked Ranmaru with a disinterested tone.

"Amateurs, uh?" I glared his way. "Tche. I could pummel this guy to the ground without breaking a sweat"

"Now, now" Natsuki patted my head gently. "Violence isn't a solution"

"Like hell it isn't" I snorted, feeling calmer despite all.

"Why are we playing Karuta anyway?" asked Syo, holding one of the cards. "Shouldn't we compete by singing?"

"Everything begins with fundamentals" Camus replied hauntingly. "You are far too inexperienced to be battling with songs!"

I cracked my knuckles, now angry again, and Tokiya and Ren stood closer, sending me a warning look. I huffed, letting go of my slight stance.

 _If it goes on, I am SO punching him._

"Isn't there a better way to test our fundamentals?" then asked the black-haired boy. "We-"

"Don't worry about the small stuff!" Reiji then cut him, slapping his back in a friendly gesture.

"What's wrong?" at Camus' question, I glanced to Cecil, who was standing opposite to us. "Have you lost your nerve because it is not a contest of songs? You can still turn back now"

After a moment of clear hesitation, Cecil smiled confidently again.

"No. I will win. I will win, and prove my love for Haruka!"

I slapped my head with a groan, again, while Syo grew even more annoyed.

"Cecil, there's the no-falling-in-love rule, here" I drawled.

"It is of no matter!"

"Okay, I give up" I raised my hands in defeat. "Your problem now"

"Syo, aren't these Karuta cards so big and exciting?" beamed Natsuki.

"This isn't a game!"

"We'll have to give this everything we have" then said Otoya, determined.

"Seems that way" agreed Tokiya.

"We have to do it" smirked Ren.

"We won't hold back" added Masato.

"Bring it on!" retorted cheerfully Cecil.

I blinked.

"Aren't you all a little intense on this training game?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Ary, you have to take this seriously!" Syo shook my shoulders, wide eyes.

"How about you tell me what the hell we're doing, then?" I replied, annoyed. "You keep talking about Karuta, whatever the hell that is! Some light here?"

"… oh, right. You're not from here" he let me go, sheepish.

"Karuta is very simple" Otoya kindly informed. "A card will be read, and you have to finish the sentence, poem and etcetera by finding the corresponding card. In this case, those on the grass. It's the first person or team that grabs the card that wins the point"

"Thanks" I grinned at him, before pumping my fist. "Alright, let's do this!"

Camus nodded, before throwing a pack of cards to Haruka.

"Woman, you will read the cards"

"O-okay!"

"Your time limit is thirty minutes!" he then announced to us. "Begin!"

"First class recklessness, Idols give everything they can!" read Haruka.

"All right!"

The guys started running, instantly spotting the Kanji we needed. Grumbling a little about my lack of practice for basic Japanese writing –speaking and writing are NOT the same!-, I followed. However, as Syo was about to win the point, Cecil darted from nowhere and grabbed the card.

The boys stopped running as Cecil faced us with an arrogant smirk.

"This is 'Mu', is it not?"

"You're kidding!"

"My Hiragana is perfect!" simply grinned the brown-haired boy.

And we went at it again.

"Enjoy everything with a smile!"

And again.

"All eyes on Idols!"

And again.

"A little carelessness can be dangerous!"

Now with four points, Cecil was obviously winning. I could see the others growing agitated, and I refrained the urge to roll my eyes at them.

 _For God's sake, it's just a game._

"I did it!" the Prince, hands on his hips, was more than satisfied.

The others were panting around me, and I couldn't help but silently thank Eli-sensei for her special stamina training.

"He's good" Natsuki remarked, hand on his knees.

"Yeah, Cecil's super fast" agreed Otoya, looking like a walking corpse.

I raised an eyebrow, before glancing at Cecil's Hiragana.

And I froze.

"Hey, guys?" I called, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm not exactly the best when it comes to Japanese writing, but can't these Hiragana be read the other way around too?"

"What do you mean?" blinked Syo, confused.

"Wait… you're right!" Masato's eyes suddenly widened, staring at Cecil's cards. "This one… it isn't 'I' but 'Ko'! This isn't 'Shi', but 'Tsu'! And this isn't 'Chi' but 'Sa'!"

"They look kind of similar" sweatdropped Ren.

"You jerk, you got all the wrong cards!" accused Syo, pointing fingers at Cecil.

"What!?"

He fell to his knees in a rather dramatic gesture.

"I am disappointed…" he raised his head to us, crying Anime tears. "I was so confident in my Japanese! But, I will get the right card this time!"

I shook my head at his rather bipolar personality as he got back up.

"Let's go!"

Haruka read the card.

"Luck and talent are both important!"

"Yosh! 'U'! Where is it!?" exclaimed Syo as we searched around.

However, no matter where we looked, we couldn't find it. Then, I saw Cecil, who started running towards a tree… the card! Attached to a branch!

"Otoya!" I called, running after the Prince.

"Coming!"

As Cecil, who climbed in the meantime, tried to detach the rope keeping the card in place, I added more speed, Otoya crouching farther ahead next to the tree. Then, when I reached his level, I kept on my pace while stepping on his stretched palms. I then propelled myself in the air with my new support, the redhead powering my jump with his own strength.

Grabbing the card, the thin rope broke as I started falling. Effectuating a somersault, I then landed back on my feet, my heels just a few inches from the pond behind me.

"Ta-da!" I grinned, raising my arms in victory. "Got it!"

But it would seem my sudden jump startled Cecil, for he lost his balance and, with a terrified yelp, fell in the pond. He started screaming and wailing his arms around, apparently unable to swim.

"H-help! Someone help me!" he spluttered.

"Your feet should touch the bottom, you know" drawled Syo, stopping near the edge.

I chuckled as Cecil stopped screaming, now standing on his two legs and the water barely reaching his ankles.

 _Scared of water, uh? Well, he_ has _been a cat for a while._

"Cecil, are you okay?" I smiled apologetically, extending my hand to him. "I'm sorry for startling you like that. I forgot about your… dislike, for water"

He grabbed my hand with gratefulness and I pulled him out, only for him to fall to his knees once more.

"That was so mean, Arya…" he whined.

But then, he froze. Tilting my head around, I saw him staring at a fish, which had followed him out of the pond.

 _Oh, come on-_

"Fish!? I've had enough of this!"

Without adding anything else, he ran away. I watched as he soon disappeared in the distance, gaping.

 _Is he fucking serious?_

"Well, guess he dropped out" remarked Ranmaru, farther away.

"Eh!? Why?" replied Reiji, wide eyes.

"According to my data, he comes from the Desert. He doesn't like water or fish" simply answered Ai.

 _Data? Well, whatever. They don't need to know about the cursed-cat episode._

"Well, whatever" I shrugged, showing the boys the 'U' card in my hands. "We win this one!"

"Awesome jump, Ary!" I bumped fists with Syo.

"I know, right? And thanks for the hand, Otoya" he simply grinned back.

"No problem!"

* * *

"We totally wiped the floor with him!" Syo exclaimed.

"That we did" agreed Ren.

"Hey, it was just a game, guys" I rolled my eyes. "Training, but a game nonetheless. No need to get so intense about it"

"You don't understand, Ary!" whined Otoya.

I shot a not-so-subtle glance to Haruka, who wasn't paying attention, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think I understand quite alright, Otoyan" I teased.

"A-Ary!"

"Well, whatever" I grinned carelessly. "I just hope we won't do it again. Running at random was such a pain…"

"At random?" repeated Masato.

"You didn't understand the game, Ary-chan?" inquired Natsuki with a slight smile.

"Not one bit" I admitted. "I just ran wherever the hell you guys were going to look less stupid. Guess it worked, uh?"

There was a snort from the short blond, while the others just sighed with a shake of their heads. Grinning again, I then glanced outside. The sun was slowly setting down.

"Hey, has any of you seen Cecil since?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Now that you mention it, we still haven't-"

"Gah!"

At Haruka's exclamation, we approached, only to see none other than the ex-cursed boy dozing off on one of the couches.

"Mmm… fundamentals of an Idol? Those are easy…" he muttered.

I sighed, the others sweatdropping a little.

"Aijima!"

"Damn it!"

I jumped back at Camus' silent arrival and he shot me a piercing stare, before heading for the sleeping teen. I discreetly waved to Reiji, who cheerfully waved back, smiled kindly at Ai, who just stared, and glared purposely ignored Ranmaru, who just scoffed.

 _I'm childish like that. Suck it up._

"First you ran away, and now you're napping…" Camus' cold tone brought me back to what exactly was happening.

"You're so noisy, Camus" mumbled Cecil, still trapped in his slumber. "And you're supposed to be a Count? Don't make me laugh"

Natsuki patted my head with compassion as Camus suddenly lost it.

 _"You…_ Unforgivable! Wake up!"

"Camus? Why are you shouting?" now awake, Cecil stifled a yawn.

"Aijima!" the platinum blond grabbed his collar, pulling him so that there eyes could meet. "I will pound some sense into that rotten head of yours! Come!"

"L-let me go! What did I do!?"

But our Senior wasn't listening, pulling him away without anymore ceremonials.

"Camus!"

"Shut up! And you too, follow me!"

It took me a few seconds to register that he was in fact talking to me.

"Err… how about I just come by later, uh?" I tried to make my escape, not wanting to face an angry Camus, but suddenly found myself pulled back rather roughly by my hoodie. "O-oi! Damn it, Camus! What the hell!?" but I was forced to follow him nowadays.

The guys just stared as the doors closed behind us, my cries falling in the distance.

 _Bastards._

* * *

We were siting in Camus room. Said Camus on his bed, myself on the couch and Cecil on a chair.

Unable to stop myself, I slapped the Prince behind the head.

Hard.

"I-itai! What was that for?" he pouted my way.

"Your rudeness was extremely uncalled for" I remarked, frowning. "These are my friends too. You can't just pop in and insult them like that"

"If the Muses-"

"The Muses might show people's potential, but real talent has to be honed, not merely taken for granted" I said, more softly. "We're all here to become Idol because that's what we want to do the most. You just arrived, and literally spat on said ambitions as if you were better than anyone else even though we worked hard to get where we are now"

He looked away at that, but I wasn't finish.

"Haruka is now learning to become a professional Composer. If you want to sing her songs too, you'll have to work for it, just like the boys and I did. And for that, you have to become an Idol first"

"… I suppose" he relented.

"And, as I said sooner, romantic relationships aren't allowed here" I added with a slight smirk. "So don't count on yelling your 'love' at the top of your lungs like you did today"

"But I do love her!" now he was whining.

"Not exactly my problem, is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You were nicer before" he pouted.

"And you weren't such an arrogant douche, what's your point?"

"Enough bickering. Aijima, she's right: if you want to sing the songs of a professional, you have to become one first" then intervened Camus, apparently more calm than before. "You lost the battle today. Therefore, you shall do as I say and study show business like told. It will be constant work, constant evolving, because you always have to aim higher than you did before. If you can't do better, than I suggest you drop out immediately and never come back again"

The brown-haired boy, thoroughly chastised, looked down.

"I understand"

"Great!" I ruffled his hair, smiling again. "We'll hold you to that, then!"

"Training starts tomorrow morning. I expect to see the both of you" then said Camus.

I stiffened.

"Err, about that"

He raised an eyebrow my way, and I scratched the back of my head.

"It's not against you, but I don't intend to take part in this Senior/Junior relationship-business-thingy"

"It's-"

"I know it is important to you, but I believe I am advanced enough to make the steps on my own" I cut him, hoping to show my point. "Just like all the others, I don't need a Senior backing my every decision. I want to learn by myself, from my success and achievements, but also from my own mistakes and failures. If I ever need help, then I shall come to you. Otherwise, I do not intend to take part in the Senior/Junior relationship. Plus, you'll have your hands full with Cecil anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean?" huffed Cecil my way.

But I ignored him, holding Camus' gaze. Then, he scoffed, and drank his tea.

"Do as you wish" he simply said, rather coldly.

At that, I couldn't help but snort.

"You ought to know that I always do"

 _Kind of._

"I'll see you later, Cecil" I waved. "Oh, and goodnight, you two"

"Goodnight, Ary!"

There was a grunt, making me laugh softly as I left the room.

 _Guess he's pissed I refused him. However, I don't want someone to force my every steps. I've already got enough of those back home._

* * *

 **Yeah! Cecil came back! There were a lot of awkwards moments too, so of course Arya would point them out. But hey, it's Ary for you, uh?**

 **Like? Dislike? If there is ONE relationship that you wanted to change, which would it be? (Ex: Ary/Syo. Friends? Ennemies? More?)**

 **Toddles! And reviews are love!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Yo! I really wanted to post this chapter, so here I am! Hope you'll like it!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Take A Leap Of Faith

.

.

"SYO!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'M WAITING!"

"A MINUTE!"

I taped my fingers against the wooden doorframe, impatient, recalling the events of six days ago as clear as if it had just happened.

::

 _"_ _Yahoo! Everyone, look at that!"_

 _At Syo's exclamation, we turned our heads as he stopped next to the couches we were lazing on. Then, he showed with a pride puff of the chest a brand new movie script._

 _"_ _Prince Of Fighting: Two-Hour Special…" read slowly Otoya. "… wait, what!?"_

 _"_ _Syo! Don't tell me you're going to appear on 'Prince Of fighting'!" exclaimed Natsuki._

 _"_ _No fricking way!" I grabbed the script, turning a few pages._

 _"_ _Hey, get yours!"_

 _"…_ _uh?"_

 _With a smirk, he showed me a second script. My eyes widened as I read my name on the front page._

 _"_ _No way!" I said once more, shoving him back his to take mine. "I didn't take auditions, though! I didn't even knew they hold auditions for a female role!?"_

 _"_ _They didn't!" he grinned at that. "They kept it just for you!"_

 _"_ _You're kidding right?"_

 _"_ _Nope! They liked your appearance in 'Prince Of Precipices' so they put that role aside just for you and asked me to give you the news! Isn't awesome?"_

 _"_ _Awesome?" I repeated, wide eyes. "This is AMAZING!"_

 _"_ _Great job, Syo-chan, Ary-chan!" beamed Natsuki._

 _"_ _Give it your best!" added Haruka, smiling._

 _"_ _Of course!"_

 _"_ _That means you'll have achieved your heart's desire, chibi-chan: performing with Ryuya" remarked Ren with a lazy smirk. "Sure it's not someone's little sister, though?"_

 _"_ _NO WAY! I'll be playing an unmistakable man this time!" Syo shook his fist at that._

 _"_ _I hope I get all kinds of work soon too" sighed dreamily the tall blond._

 _I gazed around at the others. Tokiya had started commercials and dramas, and Ren had already received many job offers, modeling work for a magazine if I remember correctly. The rest and myself had yet to get anything, but we knew it would come very soon. It had only been a week that we officially started the Master Course, after all. Tokiya having his past as HAYATO and Ren being an heir of an important clothing company –I think?-, they were bound to get first shots._

 _"_ _Idols do more than just sing?" then inquired Cecil, somewhat confused._

 _After our talk in Camus' room, he had been more opened to the others, less arrogant at least. It would seem my words and our Senior's had hit their mark, for he stopped bringing up his 'incomparable talent offered by the Muses'. However, I knew that, despite starting studying show business, he still wasn't convinced about becoming an Idol._

 _"_ _Listen you!" Syo seemed ticked off at Cecil's question. "We do a wide variety of stuff, from television to movies to theater! Keep taking on opportunities to show off your talents, that's what an Idol does!"_

 _We sweatdropped a little at his outburst._

 _"_ _I see. I had no idea" admitted the Prince._

 _"_ _As an Idol, you can't restrain yourself in a single area" I said, more gently. "We need to gather as much experience as we can, to hone our skills and talents. Look at it this way: the show business world is like a gigantic ocean. You always have to swim forward and aim higher, do better each time. If you don't, you'll drown. Simple as that"_

 _"_ _That's kind of harsh" he mumbled._

 _"_ _Hellllllo, everybody"_

 _I flinched at the voice as everyone looked around._

 _Suddenly, the Director's head popped from behind the curtains._

 _"_ _T-there he is!"_

 _"_ _When did you get there?"_

 _"_ _I heard you all rejected the Seniors I prepared for you…"_

Oh, right, _I looked down._ He was away at a meeting for the past week, so he didn't know until then.

 _"_ _Well-"_

 _"_ _Working on your own is well and good!" he suddenly jumped out from behind the curtains, startling me as he landed just behind me. "It's no problem at all if you become actual Idols! Buuut, you probably think you're already real Idols!"_

 _"_ _W-we're not?" asked tentatively Otoya. "We already put out a CD"_

 _"_ _That concert was a success" added Syo._

 _"_ _And we already have thousands of fans" I couldn't help but add, somewhat arrogantly._

 _I cringed a little when Shining ruffled my hair rather roughly._

 _"_ _I told you already, the reality is many bloom splendidly, and then fade like fireworks" he then pulled away, spinning._

 _"_ _Are you trying to say that we'll fade?" replied Syo, apparently irked at the insinuation. "We're not a one-hit wonder!"_

 _"_ _In that case, you should claim this title!" the Director wailed his arms around, before taking out some sort of banner from a little golden ball._

 _I blinked at the familiar name. I knew I heard it somewhere, but couldn't…_

 _"_ _UtaPri Award?" read the short blond._

 _I stiffened, memories coming back all at once._

 _"_ _UtaPri!?" repeated Tokiya, apparently getting it too._

 _"_ _You're serious!?" I was terrified and excited at the same time._

 _"_ _The pinnacle of new Idols!" Shining spun yet again. "Claiming this tittle will open the path to becoming a true Idol! Do your best, boys and girls!"_

 _For X reason, he started vomiting cards, before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

 _"_ _What was that all about?" grunted Syo, annoyed._

 _"_ _UtaPri Award, ne?" repeated Ren, pensive._

 _"_ _Uh? You know about it?" asked Natsuki, curious._

 _"_ _Only granted when brilliant new Idols appear…" it was Tokiya who answered._

 _"_ _And it's super-duper rare!" I added, practically sparkling. "A one-in-a-lifetime chance!"_

 _"_ _And we're supposed to win an award that amazing?" Otoya asked, wide-eyed._

 _"_ _What the Director said isn't entirely incorrect" the black-haired boy looked down. "STARISH is not as popular as we think. The quickest way to become established as Idols is to claim this title"_

 _We kept silent for a few seconds._

 _"_ _We should secure a foothold first" then remarked Masato, wise as ever._

 _"_ _Then, let's take the UtaPri Award and stand on top" simply shrugged Ren. "If we can do that, the boss can't complain"_

 _"_ _Let's do it!" exclaimed Natsuki, getting pumped up. "Let's become real Idols and deliver our songs to even more people!"_

 _"_ _Yeah!" cheered Otoya. "With our singing and Nanami's music, I'm sure we can do it!"_

 _"_ _Alright, let's show them what we're made of!" Syo pumped his fist in the air._

 _"_ _Hell yeah, STARISH is going to rock this place!" I grinned._

 _They laughed and, growing more and more excited, I bumped fists with Syo._

 _This was going to be awesome!_

::

Not only did the Director more or less gave us the go to try and claim the UtaPri Award, but I was also going to co-star with Syo and Ryuya-sensei in one of the best adventure movie I ever saw!

 _But of course, Syo just_ had _to make himself a beauty, which means we're going to be LATE!_

We had learned from the rest of our Seniors that, to win the UtaPri Award, we first had to be considered by the UtaPri Committee. To do that, we had to sell loads of CDs, yes, but also take as much jobs as we could. Our evolution in the show business world had to draw their attention, or we wouldn't even be able to enter the competition.

 _All in all, our individual work is as important as our group work. We have to balance the two and success so as to gain the Committee's attention._

From what we understood, Quartet Night hadn't been able to win the Award. Camus expression had been stuck between a scowl and a disappointed sneer, making him look constipated and obviously making me laugh, so he kind of kicked me out before I could ask for more.

 _No matter. We know what to do now._

"Okay, I'm here!" panted Syo, running down the stairs.

"About damn time!" I stomped my foot on the floor. "Prettying you up because you're so excited to co-star with Ryuya-sensei is cute and all, but I don't think being late on the first day is such a good idea"

"I-I wasn't prettying myself up!" he spluttered, the tip of his ears reddening.

"Suuuure" I drawled, unconvinced.

"S-shut up! Let's just go!"

I snickered, but followed anyway.

"Ne, Syo?"

"What?"

"Is that perfume?"

"NO!"

* * *

I looked in awe at the gigantic movie set we were now standing on. It was truly amazing, even more impressive than _'Prince Of Precipices'_. Then again, that movie had been more of a special than a really movie, but still.

As soon as we had arrived, Syo and I had been escorted to get our costumes, hairstyles and makeup. Practicing our lines in between, we were then literally shoved outside so that we could start filming in fifteen minutes from now.

My role was fairly simple: I was a mercenary working for the evildoer of the story, until my assassination attempt on Syo failed and I found myself as his and Ryuya's prisoner. However, love prevailed and, in the end, I find myself helping them defeat the dark lord.

Yes, I said love.

 _Wonder if Syo caught on that we were supposed to end up together. I don't think he did… maa, whatever. It's not like we're supposed to kiss or anything, thank God for that. It would've been real awkward otherwise._

At least, my role permitted me to wear pants, or rather leggings of some sorts. They were awfully comfortable, to be honest. In fact, my whole costume was awesome. I even had an assassin hood!

"This is amazing" the blond next to me breathed out. "Things are different on the set of a hit series"

Instantly, his smile dropped and he turned a little green.

"I'm starting to feel kind of nervous" he gulped.

"Don't sweat it" I smiled, placing an hand on his right shoulder –the left one was covered with spikes-. "I was awfully nervous when we first started filming _'Prince of Precipices'_ , but you just have to forget about the cameras, and it'll be alright"

"Thanks, Ary" he smiled gratefully at me, relaxing himself a little. "Hey, it's Ryuya-sensei!"

Apparently forgetting all about his nervousness, he ran to the ginger. I shook my head a little with a fond smile, following after him. He turned as we reached him.

"Good morning!" beamed Syo.

"Morning, Ryuya-sensei!" I smiled too.

"Ano… I-I love this show, and getting to perform with you is like a dream!" then said my friend, sparkles in his eyes. "I look forward to working with you!"

"How naïve"

At the rather cold tone, I raised an eyebrow as the blond stiffened.

"You're already a professional" pursued Ryuya-sensei, eyes blank. "Quit acting like an amateur. We're two actors standing in the same ring… no. Actually, as two people competing for the same work, you could call us enemies. If you don't stop acting like a student, you'll get burned. Take example on Ritsukera"

I gaped as the man then left us, before snapping my head to Syo, who seemed speechless, and kind of hurt.

"Don't take it personally" I frowned. "He must just be nervous about the movie. All Idols are, no matter how much experience they have under their belt"

"… I guess"

He obviously wasn't convinced but, apparently not wanting to expand on the matter, simply let it at that.

 _Well, that was awkward._

* * *

"Kurusu-kun, Arya-chan, are you ready?"

"Y-yes!"

"Bring it on!" I winked at the moviemaker.

He chuckled, before giving the go.

"Ready? The cameras are rolling, so give it everything you have!"

"Here we go!"

"Yosh… let's do it" Syo fell in stance.

I grinned, mimicking him as we faced each other, blades out. Those were real swords, even though they weren't sharpened enough to even draw some blood, which made it all the more fun.

We were starting with the failed assassination, which meant a fight between my friend and myself. They had given us the white card, so we could pretty much do what we wanted, as long as Syo won.

Obviously, it wouldn't be easy.

"3, 2, 1… start!"

There was the signal. Grinning madly, the hood covering the higher half of my face, I tightened my grip on my two blades before taking a sharp breath.

* * *

Syo's eyes narrowed a little at the girl's stance. It wasn't Ritsukera Arya that he was facing anymore.

 _It was an assassin._

"My, my…" the bored, blank tone that escaped her lips frightened him for a second. "It'll be messier than I thought it'd be. Quite the annoying fly, aren't you?"

He gritted his teeth, barely remembering his lines but hanging on nonetheless. If he had been surprised at first at the whole new person he was facing, he was now the same.

"Who are you and who sent you after me?" he asked, imperious and brandishing his sword her way. "Answer me!"

"And why would I do that?" she tilted her head. "To tell your master right away? I don't think so. After all…"

She suddenly lunged at him, and he blocked her attack just in the nick of time.

"Corpses don't talk!"

The black-haired teen hit yet again, but he easily deflected the blow. However, he had forgotten about the second blade, and clenched his jaw as he was sent rolling in the dust.

"Why, is that all you can do?" she was taunting him, and he wasn't sure if it was the line or a hidden message from Arya.

 _You can do better than that. Get up and act!_

"As if!"

He darted her way but, at the last second, sent a blow to her legs. Obliged to jump, she couldn't avoid his fist, which sent her crashing on the ground. She snarled his way as he raised his sword to her neck, her own weapons lying farther away.

"Why, is that all you can do?" he couldn't help himself.

"Die!"

Effectuating an handspring, she escaped his blade and hit him square in the chest, forcing him to take a few steps back. Then, she kicked his hand, managing to get the sword out of his grip.

Instantly, they fell in hand-to-hand combat. Forgetting about the cameras, the lines, the characters, Syo soon felt his blood pump in his veins.

 _Just like our usual spars, uh? Bring it on, Ary! I'm not loosing!_

As if reading her thoughts, a slight grin graced her lips, but it soon disappeared. They kept it up for another two minutes before coming to a silent agreement. If it lasted too long, it wouldn't work. So, making a mistake he knew she wouldn't have done if it had been one of their sparring match, the girl then lost her balance and fell to the ground rather ungracefully.

Snatching the nearest blade, he then pressed it against her neck before she could get up again. Then, using the tip of his weapon, he made the hood fall, revealing her face. For a second, the blond was taken aback at the utter hate in her green orbs.

"CUUUUT!"

* * *

We both jumped, startled at the sudden booming voice.

"That was perfect!" yelled the moviemaker. "Great job, the both of you! Five minute break, everyone!"

"Arigato!"

Syo helped me up, scratching the back of his head.

"I kind of forgot we were just filming" he grinned sheepishly. "Didn't hit too hard, did I?"

"Nan, I can take way more" I assured, waving it off. "What about you, I didn't hit anything important?"

"My chest is going to bruise, I just know it" he scowled slightly.

"Cry baby" I mocked.

Before he could answer, the moviemaker –his name was Jean, if I recalled- came to us, grinning and offering us a water bottle each.

"That was some awesome acting there, kids" he said as we gratefully took the bottles. "I really thought you were going to kill each other back there"

"To be honest, we forgot we were just filming" I admitted.

"Eh?"

"Ary and I spar often at the agency's gym" precised Syo. "We just fell back in the habit, I guess. And Ary, seriously: you're terrifying"

I blinked at him, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"I'm terrifying?" I repeated.

"You just… weren't there anymore" he seemed to have some difficulties explaining. "I thought it was a _real_ assassin before me, you know? It's amazing, really! But also terrifying"

"I'll keep that in mind if I want to give you and the others a scare" I grinned devilishly.

"Please don't" he sweatdropped.

Jean started laughing.

"It's great, then! We thought it'd take longer for you to finish that scene, that's why we made it first, but I guess we'll be done sooner, eh? Keep up the good work!"

"Will do!"

We waved as he went back to the filming crew to give his instructions, and I sighed happily, finishing my bottle.

"You were right, you know" Syo then said. "Forget about the cameras and it'll be alright, uh? It _did_ work"

"Told ya. You ought to listen to me more often, I always have amazing ideas" I flipped my air a little, making him snort.

"I'm not going to answer that"

I just grinned once more.

* * *

We filmed for a while after that. We had to take a few scenes more than once, obviously. All in all, though, it was good work.

And now?

It was the best scene from the movie. Or at least, from my point of view.

"Now, Kurusu-kun and Arya-chan jumps in to save their marooned friend! Also, don't forget to fall, Arya-chan!"

"I won't!" I assured, obliged to yell due to the distance separating us.

"D-director, we have stuntmen for that!" protested one of the crew.

"Maa, I want them to do it, though, it's a very important scene!" replied the moviemaker. "Plus, they asked to do it themselves!"

While they bickered a little, I turned to Syo, who was standing next to me. He didn't suffer form his fear of heights anymore, thank God for that, but I knew he still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea.

"You okay, Syo?" I asked, just to make sure.

For a moment, he stayed silent, and I wondered if we should ask for his stuntman after all.

"I'm a professional" he then said, steeling his resolve. "I'll do it!"

"Great spirit!" I slapped his back, giddy. "Don't forget to catch me, though"

This scene was important for many reasons, one of them because it was the moment where he and I are supposed to realize our feelings for each other.

I was supposed to jump first as he fought some guards, before loosing my balance and falling, but grabbing the edge of the bridge nowadays. Then, Syo would jump too and help me back up, therefore "saving me" and all that drama. I wasn't keen on the idea of being a damsel in distress, but knew it was necessary, so I decided to just roll with it.

Of course, we had protections. We were attached with strong elastic ropes, and there was a safety net down below.

"Ready, kids?"

"Hai!"

"Okay! Then... start!"

Shifting my stance, I let go of reality and turned to Syo, alarmed, as guards started pounding on the door.

"I'll hold them off, jump!" he ordered.

"R-right!"

Not loosing a second, I propelled myself to the other side. I relished in the few seconds of utter liberty, before gracefully landing on my feet, safely on the other side. Still "catching my landing", I forced more weight on my right, making me loose my balance and sending me off the bridge.

I grabbed the edge, cringing a little as the shock ran through my bones, but held on.

 _Note to self: don't do that too much, or it'll be a real pain._

"I'm coming!" then yelled Syo.

He clenched his fist, before running, jumping… and missing. I snorted as he fell down, now balancing rather pathetically at the end of his rope.

"Hey, you okay?" I called, pulling myself back on the bridge.

"Just fine" he grumbled. "Let's try again!"

 _Oh boy._

* * *

He tried exactly twelve more times, only to fail at each one. My arms were starting to hurt a lot, to be honest, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing he really wanted to do it himself. And he could do it, I was sure of it.

"Kurusu-kun!"

At Jean's voice, we both looked down, me sitting on the bridge and rubbing my sore arms and him dangling on his rope.

"Err, that's enough! Why don't we take a break?"

I could tell my friend was disappointed in himself but, in that very moment, I was grateful for said break. A little more and-

"Excuse me, Director! Let me try one more time! Please, let me do it!"

 _Damn it._

* * *

But, in the end, he wasn't allowed to try again. We were done for today.

"Urgh, I brought everyone down today!" he gripped his head, annoyed.

"No you didn't" I rolled my eyes. "Everyone has difficulties, yours just happen to be jumping a few meters gap above a fifty meters void, no big deal"

"But _you_ can do it!" he replied, frustrated.

"Syo, I've been doing this kind of thing my whole life" I pointed out. "And it's not easy. Trust me, I would know. You just have to be a little less stiff, it's all. Let it come naturally"

"Easy for you to say" he mumbled, depressed again.

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't listen to logic in that state. Then, the limo stopped, signaling we were back to the Agency. We got out, and headed back inside.

"Syo, you were great today" I assured before we parted ways. "We're ahead of schedule, the Director said it himself. Hey, it's still rather soon in the evening. Why don't we go to the training room?"

"… I'll be fine by myself. You should go get some rest, Ary"

I frowned as he left, before shrugging and heading back to my own room. He'd see reason soon enough.

* * *

An hour later, Syo was still in the gym. It still wasn't that late, but it wouldn't be good if he pushed himself passed exhaustion. So, grabbing a water bottle and a snack bar, I went to find him.

When I arrived, I could see Masato, Ren, Tokiya, Otoya and Haruka standing by the door. By the voices, I could also tell Natsuki was with Syo.

"Hey guys" I greeted quietly.

"Ary!" Haruka smiled my way. "How did it go? Syo-kun seems rather depressed…"

"He's being stupid" I scowled. "He did great for his first day, really! He's just too demanding of himself"

"He _is_ pretty into it" admitted Masato, glancing back inside.

"Apparently, Ryuya-san asked the Director to let him try again"

I jumped a little at Ai's sudden appearance, but confirmed his words nonetheless.

"But he can't do it" he then added.

"What?" blinked Otoya.

"He's too eager and stiff" I precised, obliged to agree with the teal-haired boy. "I tried to tell him many times, but he just can't get it. He's too stubborn for his own good, really"

They shot me deadpan looks, making me laugh sheepishly.

"Right, forget I said anything"

"For best results, you need to relax" however agreed Ren. "A relaxed, natural stance is best"

"Is this what you were talking about before, Ary?" Haruka tilted her head my way. "Freedom of the body, freedom of the mind, right?"

"Kind of" I agreed. "My mind and body being in perfect balance with each other because of my training, this kind of stuff just comes naturally. I wouldn't be able to be stiff even if I wanted to"

"Is there anything we can do to help, though?" wondered Otoya, looking back inside.

"Chibi-chan is a man. There's nothing for us to do this time"

I raised an eyebrow at that, not really understanding why being a man would mean he didn't need our help, before thinking back.

 _He's saying he's old enough to take care of himself. Damn my feminist mind._

"I try to help him on the set, but I don't think it works that well" I simply sighed. "Guess it really is up to him, for now"

* * *

"Syo-chan! Ary-chan!"

I escaped the blond's embrace in time, but Syo didn't have as much luck and found himself trapped in the taller boy's arms.

"N-Natsuki, what are you doing here?" Syo struggled to breath.

"I knew I was the only one who could help you relax at work, so I got a job as an extra!"

"What good is relaxing at work going to do!?" protested my shorter friend. "Try to take it a little more seriously!"

"So this is a filming set?"

We both sweatdropped at Cecil's sudden appearance.

"Isn't it exciting?" he then turned to us.

"I thought you'd like it if I brought Cecil with me" added Natsuki, apparently proud of himself.

"I don't like it at all! Why'd you have to bring Cecil!? Oi, I thought you weren't interested in Idols at all!"

"Camus made Cecil promise to study the fundamentals of being an Idol" I shrugged.

"A Prince never goes back on his word" added Cecil, however not really convincing.

"You don't want to be here at all!"

"Extras, gather around! Over here!" suddenly called one of the staff farther away.

"Well, do your best, Syo-chan, Ary-chan!" cheered Natsuki.

"Later!" I waved as he left with Cecil.

* * *

We filmed other scenes than the jump at first, seeing as we still needed to be on schedule, and we only ended filming when the sun started tainting the sky in red and orange. There was a problem with a certain camera and the replacement wouldn't arrive before tomorrow morning.

We would film the jumping scene the next day.

Out of our costumes and in more comfortable clothes, I had helped Syo install a little training ground so that he could try jumping again without needing the protections or the actual filming set.

Sitting down, I watched as he ran, jumped… and failed again.

"Damn it!"

"Syo-chan, Ary-chan! Why don't we go home?" then called Natsuki, arriving with Cecil. "We can eat dinner together!"

"Sure, just leave already!" Syo completely ignored him.

"But-"

"Just leave! You're distracting me!"

I bit my lower lip at that, about to add something, before Cecil placed an hand over Natsuki's shoulder.

"Natsuki, let's go. There's nothing we can do for him right now. Plus, Ary's going to stay with him if anything happens" the brown-haired boy remarked wisely.

I smiled apologetically at the two, before reporting my attention on Syo as they left. At the same time, the blond jumped once more, only to fail again.

"You know, you didn't have to be so harsh on Natsuki" I remarked, plopping down. "He just wanted to help you"

"Ary, if you're going to keep nagging me, you can just go" he huffed, getting back on his feet.

I raised an eyebrow his way as our eyes met, and his scowl softened somewhat.

"Sorry"

"I understand you're frustrated" I assured, genuine. "But getting piss at everyone and everything won't help, far from it. Hey! I got an idea!"

"Ary-"

"Come on!"

I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him behind me before he could even think about protesting.

* * *

"Ary, this isn't a good idea. Like, at all"

"Shush and deal with it"

We had put our costumes again, before going back at the bridge. We both had our protections on and, even though my arms felt like jelly, I knew it was the best course of action.

"You're rigid, that's why you can't jump" I then stated, coming to stand on the bridge. "This rigidness can be caused by numerous factors, but I would guess yours comes mainly from stress. You set your expectations too high, stress because deep down you know you won't be able to achieve it, and therefore miss. It's like a vicious circle, from which you have to get out as soon as possible"

I gesture to the cameras down below and around us.

"We're alone" I stated the obvious. "You don't have to worry about 'dragging down everyone' or impressing someone. We are going to take it from the beginning, and you will do it because there is nothing to worry about. Right now, it's just us acting. For fun, if you will"

"Fun? It's not-"

"Just like the Karuta game we had two weeks ago" I rolled my eyes. "It was training, but it was fun. Can we at least try? We've got nothing to loose"

He sighed, thinking over it for a few seconds, before giving in.

"Yes!" I cheered. "So, don't forget: imagine yourself flying. That's literally what you're going to do, okay?"

"…?"

"Alright, let's do this seriously. Ready?"

"H-hai!"

"Start!"

* * *

We tried exactly seventeen times before I honestly felt like giving up. My arms were hurting a lot, what with me catching my fall, pushing me back up, and pulling Syo back on the bridge.

Now was the eighteenth try.

I jumped, too used to it by now to really think about it. I landed on my feet, "lost" my balance for the nth time, and caught my fall at the last moment. This time, though, I couldn't stop a little yelp of pain, not loud enough to be heard by Syo but evident sign that I was too tired to pursue much longer.

 _If I keep this up, I won't be able to use my arms for a while. Damn it, he better be able to jump this time 'cause I won't be able to pull myself back up alone. And, if he does fall, then I won't be able to pull him up either, and we'll both be stuck here for the rest of the night like complete idiots._

Then, before any of us could register what really was happening, my rope slipped from my waist and fell from my body.

 _I didn't tighten it enough, I was too busy doing Syo's! Fuck…_

"Ary! Pull yourself back up!" he instantly ordered, worry evident in his eyes.

"I-I can't!" I shook my head, tightening my hold. "I don't have any strength left!"

"Damn it…"

My arms started shaking and I tried again, only to forget the idea right away as pain reverberated in my very bones.

The shock made me loose my grip and, a second later, I was only held by four fingers of my right hand.

Unable to help it, I looked down. Right now, I wasn't scared of heights.

I was _terrified_.

"Syo!?"

"Hang on!"

My eyes widened as he jumped once more. This time, he managed to pass on the other side successfully. However, the shock of the landing made my fingers slip.

Before I could even think about screaming, though, he caught my arm. I cringed a little, but let out a relieved sigh.

"Hold on, I'm pulling you up!"

"Y-you do that" I closed my eyes, taking a short breath.

After seconds that seemed like hours, I was finally back on the bridge. Instantly, Syo wrapped his arms around me. I stilled for a second.

 _I almost died._

I was shaking. Answering to the sudden embrace, I hugged him as tight as I could, hoping it'd stop the painful hammering of my heart.

 _I almost died._

"That was so reckless…" his grip tightened around me. "But… I'm glad you're safe. If anything happened to you…"

"H-hey, I'm alive, r-right?" my voice sounded oddly high-pitch. "I-I'm alive… oh my God, I'm alive…"

"Come on, let's go back inside"

He helped me up, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of him. It's only once the door was closed behind us that I dropped my throbbing arms to my sides, my back sliding against the wall as I hid my face in my hands. Taking a few deep breaths, I felt my control coming back after a moment.

"Thanks, Syo" I finally looked back to him. "That was a close call"

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" his eyes narrowed, but his tone was soft.

"I just knew you'd be able to jump sooner or later" I shrugged. "If I told you, it would only have stressed you more than necessary"

"Because you think I wasn't stressed when you dangled fifty meters above the ground with four of your fingers?" he asked incredulously.

"You acted on instincts" I replied. "That's why it worked. And hey, you _did_ jump in the end, didn't you?"

He sighed, understanding he wouldn't win this one.

"How about we forget about near-death experiences next time you want to help out, uh?"

"For once, I'll agree" I let out a short laugh. "How about we don't tell the others too? They don't need to know. Like, absolutely not"

"Yeah, I'll keep that as blackmail material" he nodded.

"Th- hey!"

The blond laughed as I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

 _Bad idea._

"Ow…" I mumbled, letting them drop again. "You better make it the first time around tomorrow, Syo, or I'll swear you'll be in much pain as I am now"

"I hear ya" he placed his arm around my waist, helping me back up. "Let's go back to the Agency. I think we both deserve some rest"

"Hell yeah" as if on cue, I stifled a yawn. "Let's go"

* * *

The next day, my arms were awfully sore but I wasn't disabled either. So, determined to finish the damn bridge scene this morning, it was rather pumped up that we both arrived on the set.

As soon as we placed foot on the set, though, we were directed to Jean. He greeted us with a bright grin.

"Ah, just the two I wanted to see!"

"Is… there are problem?" I raised an eyebrow, curious and wary at the same time.

"A problem?" he repeated. "The great contrary! This is amazing! Come, come!"

I exchanged a look with Syo, who just shrugged, and we followed the moviemaker to one of the computers around which was a little crowd. When we finally saw the screen, my mouth parted agape.

"That's…"

"The broken camera started rolling by itself yesterday and it caught everything!" exclaimed happily the Director. "With a little montage, it'll fit perfectly the movie!"

We could see the whole scene where Syo jumped and literally saved me. Because of the lack of mikes, there wasn't any sound, and because of the camera's angle, we couldn't see my rope slipping. To everyone, it was just us practicing and doing it more than right.

"So… I'm not jumping anymore?" Syo wondered, scratching the back of his head.

"No need for that, we can immediately pass on to the next scenes. This one is perfect as it is! We'll just leave the montage to the specialists"

As the man gave his instructions, I exchanged a laugh with Syo.

"Well, guess that's one thing done, uh?"

"I guess it is" he grunted. "Still can't believe it actually happened"

"Well, I won't complain" I popped my shoulders a little. "My arms feel like jelly"

"That'll teach you to pass your limits" he poked my forehead.

I pouted, rubbing the sore spot, and he chuckled.

"Alright folks, let's do this!" called Jean, farther away.

"Well, you heard him. Let's go!"

* * *

"Why are you leaving me?"

The ex-assassin stopped in her tracks, glancing back at the blond. It wasn't a desperate cry, merely a question demanding an answer.

She smiled softly.

"For years, I have served my Master" she stated. "You showed me the beauty of freedom, of friendship and of love. I want to learn more about those beautiful things, but it can only be on my own. When I have my answers, then I will come back to you"

"… I'll be waiting, then"

She grinned, waved, before disappearing in the dark forest.

* * *

"And… cut! It's in the box! We're done, people! Great job!"

"Well, wasn't that just dramatic?" I chuckled a little. "Say, Director, does that mean there'll be a sequel?"

"I have no doubt this movie will know a great success!" assured the man. "We'll contact you with more details in a few months"

"Hell yeah!"

Syo and I bumped fists, laughing, before someone tapped his shoulder. Both of us turning around, we saw none other than the main star of this movie standing there.

"R-Ryuya-sensei!"

"I'm sorry, for pushing you away when you were admiring me" he simply said, genuine.

Then, he raised his hand for Syo to shake.

"It's clear to me that you're a real man"

After a moment of stillness, my friend grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you very much! I learned a lot from being allowed to participate! And thanks to you too, Ary"

"Don't sweat it" I grinned, leaning on his shoulder. "It was nice to work with you again, Ryuya-sensei"

He smiled approvingly, before grabbing both of our hands and lifting them in the air as if in victory. Around, the staff started applauding and cheering.

"Good work!"

"Good job!"

"Good work today!"

I simply smiled.

* * *

"Syo-kun, Ary! I saw it!"

"So soon?"

I had forgotten our Agency had first dibs on the movie, so they got a copy way before it even appeared in the cinemas.

Haruka beamed at us, grabbing my hands.

"You two were so cool and wonderful!"

"Aw, thanks!"

"R-really?"

I chuckled at Syo looked away, faint pink tainting his cheeks.

"She's right, though. You really were amazing out there" I added honestly.

"Well… the truth is, I was singing the song Nanami gave me in my heart while I was acting… and Ary's words gave me strength… Your support and music is the source of my energy"

"I see" smiled Haruka. "That makes me happy"

"Yahoo, friendship power!" I pumped my fist in the air.

They laughed a little and I winced slightly at the strain in my forearms.

"I think I'll just go rest some more" I smiled sheepishly. "I too learned from this movie, two things to be exact"

"Two things?" repeated the shy girl, curious.

"One, I shouldn't push myself passed my limits" I raised a finger. "I'm not a masochist. And two… did you know that Syo gets _real_ flustered when you kiss him on the cheek?"

"A-Ary!"

She giggled as he trapped me in a headlock, rubbing roughly his knuckles against my scalp.

"S-Syo! Stop it! Ow, I give! I give! Syo!"

 _Well, that was fun. I wonder what's coming next… I can't wait to see!_

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap people! And I know Arya might be taking Haruka's place, but whatever, I like it that way. Also, the way I described Ary's natural talent for acting is all planned out: while her acting skills are impecable, simply forgetting yourself to do so isn't what professionnals would do. Arya still has to learn at lot, and I wanted to point that out.**

 **Was that to your liking?**

 **REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I really wanted to post a new chapter, so here's the seventeenth!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 _ **Singing = both**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beauty Before All- I Call Bullshit!

.

.

"Hey, Ary I-"

"NotimetochatI'mlateseeyoulatergoodday!"

Rushing outside with a short wave, I left a bewildered Otoya in my trail, running for the taxi that was waiting for me outside. Once inside, I gave the location I was heading to, before leaning against the window with a heavy sigh.

 _Prince of Fight_ had been a huge success, as the moviemaker predicted. It had now been a week since it was released in the different cinemas and, already, words of a sequel, and maybe even a trilogy, was going around. And, due to our implication, Syo and I had been receiving many job offers.

I wanted to take all of them but, of course, I couldn't afford to do that. In the end, Ringo-sensei had helped me settle with a few only. I was starting today

The job was fairly simple: there would be a female model show in a month from now. I wasn't to be modeling, thank God for that, but I was supposed to sing the theme song of the show at the very end. I didn't have much more information, but I was intent on doing my best.

 _But of course, I had to sleep in._

Cursing my lack of awareness and the sleeping pills all at once, it's with exactly thirteen minutes late that I showed up on the set.

I entered a room, not really knowing what to do now that I was here.

"Ritsukera Arya?"

"H-hai?"

I turned around, and froze midway. The woman before me was beautiful, to put it simply. She had deep blue eyes, rich brown hair tied in a neat bun, rather tall and possessing the grace of a ballerina.

 _Damn… but she reminds me of my mother. Surely hope she's not like her, or this job will be a pain in the ass._

"You are thirteen minutes late" she remarked, rather coldly.

"I apologize" I bowed slightly. "It won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't. I am Tachibana Imusaya, your employer" she presented herself, not bothering with a handshake. "The work here will be fairly simple: I expect you to sing the final song of our fashion show. To do that, you are to compose your own music. You will be allowed to watch the practice sessions and loo at the outfits, obviously. There is also a theme to be respected"

"A theme?" I repeated, rather curious by now.

"This whole fashion show is based on 'Beauty Before All'" she announced with a grand gesture.

My excitation dropped one bit at that.

"Beauty… Before All?"

"Yes" she eyed me for a second, disdain as clear as day. "You will also be asked to wear one of the outfits presented during the show. You are clearly… unable, to make yourself presentable on your own. Disappointing, if I am to be honest. Coming from a family such as yours, I expected much more in terms of style"

I blinked.

 _Did she just insult me? Yes, I think she did. Wow..._

"I apologize" I smiled sweetly. "I wasn't aware my family name had anything to do with how I decided to wear my clothes"

She narrowed her eyes somewhat at that.

"It is too late for me to retire this contract, but be aware that I will not tolerate any form of that arrogance of yours" the blond woman warned, more coldly. "While you are new to this world, I won't go easy on you: I am your employer. You will do as I say, or I'm afraid we will have to take more radical measures. Have I made myself clear?"

"As crystal, ma'am" I assured, my smile not faltering. "When do I begin?"

"Well, how about now?" she returned the sweet-honey tone. "You did loose some of our precious time with your lateness"

"Hai"

As I left to go find one of the managers of the place to get me started, my smile dropped in a scowl.

 _Well, this is going to be a drag, that's for sure._

* * *

I groaned, tossing another paper on the side. I never had such difficulties working on a song before, but the theme to respect just didn't sit well with me.

"Beauty Before All, uh?" I tapped the pencil against my chin. "Maa, what a drag. What the hell is that even supposed to mean? It's so… superficial!"

"Ary?"

"Oh, Haruka" I turned my head to greet her with a smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked, apparently worried.

"Yeah, just peachy" I assured with a sigh. "It's just this damn job… I'm supposed to compose a song based on 'Beauty Before All' theme"

She gazed up, finger on her chin.

"Beauty Before All?" she repeated, pensive. "It sure doesn't sound like you… not that you're not beautiful! I-I mean, you're really pretty but you're not one to really take care of your appearance- I mean, you do take care of yourself but-"

"It's fine, Haruka" I laughed a little at her embarrassment. "I get what you're saying. To be honest, I have to agree with you. I never was one to care about my appearance. Caring is such a pain…"

She giggled a little, somewhat sheepish, and I turned back to my blank paper.

"What should I do? There's no way I'm turning down the job, but I can't write something about _beauty…_ it's so _empty_ it makes me sick!"

"I understand what you're saying, Ary" she comforted. "But… beauty isn't always in appearances, you know? I'm sure you'll be able to find something. I'll leave you to it"

"No wait, you don't have to leave-"

But she was already gone. Sighing again, I rubbed my temples.

 _She's right, though. Beauty isn't always in appearances… hey, I got something!_

Without loosing anymore time, I started composing.

* * *

"Tachibana-san?"

"Finished already?" she barely bothered to look my way.

"Hai! Please take a look!"

She took the paper with her thin fingers, impeccable polished nails glinting under her office's light.

The woman read about the third of it before throwing it back.

"Do you not understand the concept of beauty, Ritsukera?" she snapped.

"Pardon me?"

"This… whatever it is, isn't what we're looking for" she sneered as I put the sheet back in my bag. "The concept of beauty should be fairly simple to grasp, even for someone of your caliber, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid I can't see what is wrong with this song" I replied, my voice collected but my blood boiling. "You asked a song about beauty, which is what I have given you"

The blond let out a sigh, before showing me a stack of papers on the corner of her desk with an impatient move of her hand.

"Those are all songs I have approved of and will be played during the fashion show. Take a look. Maybe it'll help you set your mind straight"

Annoyed, but still somewhat curious, I grabbed the first few sheets and started reading. However, the more I read, the deeper I frowned.

 **I changed myself for you, just, just for you**

 **Don't you think I'm beautiful?**

 _Uh?_

 **My very being is beauty, my movements grace**

 **I'm just perfect with my**

 **Fur lined coats and my high-heeled boots**

 _What the hell?_

 **I love you, love you, love you**

 **Oh!**

 **Baby, you're beautiful tonight**

 **Show me some life, don't be shy**

 **Baby, you're beautiful tonight**

 _So empty… so, so, so empty… what the fuck is this bullshit?_

But on and on it went, never seeming to stop.

"You want me to write _this?"_ I asked, my voice barely a whisper. "What do you want people to think!? Women and mostly teenagers will watch, listen, and all they'll hear is 'hey, change yourself for others' or 'oi, beauty is all about appearances'. What kind of message is that?"

"A true one" retorted Tachibana with an edge of boredom. "I've seen many like you before, girl: idealistic, naïve. But here's a little tip that will greatly help later on: in this world, everything is about appearances. People will judge, people will talk and, if you want to survive, you'll become what the world wants you to be"

I clenched my fists, but decided not to argue back, and got back on my feet.

"Don't come back before having a song worth mentioning!" she ordered as I closed the door behind me.

 _This is going to be even worse then I feared._

* * *

I gazed around, not really seeing anything. I couldn't bring myself to go back to the agency yet, knowing the guys would only be waiting for me to bring back good news. After all, any job well done was another step towards the UtaPri Award. However, I feared I wouldn't be able to give said good news anytime soon.

 _I can't sing these things… but I can't_ not _sing either. Should I… just listen to her? Do the damn job and be done with it? But… wouldn't it go against everything I stood up for until now, everything I ever wanted to be and do as an Idol?_

I kicked a pebble, annoyed.

 _Then again, I can't act selfishly either. STARISH is also at stakes here. I-_

A sob pulled me out of my thoughts. Surprised, I turned around to see a little girl with bright ginger hair sitting on the other side of the empty street, bawling her eyes out.

Forgetting about the job for now, I quickly went to her side.

"Hey, sweetie" I crouched next to her. "Are you okay? Are you lost?"

"Y-yeah…" she rubbed her puffy eyes. "My knee hurts…"

Glancing at said knee, I realized it was scrapped. Not severely so, but enough to sting a bit. I smiled softly at her.

"Do you live far? I'll give you a piggyback ride" I offered.

"R-really…?"

"Of course! But you'll have to be my copilot, 'cause I'm not good with directions" I grinned, offering a little

But it was enough to have her hesitantly smile back at me. So, gently pulling her up, I placed her on my back and she latched her little arms around my neck.

"So, where to, Commander?" I asked.

"F-forward!"

"Then here we go!"

* * *

It took us fifteen minutes to go back to where she lived, not because she lived really far but because I goofed around a little. When we got there, she had forgotten about her knee and was laughing so hard I was afraid she'd fall.

"No, you dummy" she giggled when I 'tried' to hop above the fence. "Use the door!"

"Ooh, right" I changed directions, passing the door.

Almost instantly, a woman ran to us.

"Moïra-chan!"

I settled the girl back on her feet and she ran to the woman.

"Baa-chan! I was lost and I hurt my knee and I was crying 'cause I couldn't walk back but the pretty lady helped me back and she's really, really funny, just like Oto-bro! Can she stay please?"

 _Oto-bro? Wonder who that is…_

"How about we go treat this scrap, uh?" proposed the woman with a kind smile, before turning to me. "Thank you for bringing her back. I was getting worried, but couldn't leave the rest of the kids alone…"

"Rest of the kids?" I repeated, looking around for the first time. "This… is an orphanage?"

At the idea of the little girl not having any family, I felt kind of sad. However, I didn't show it and simply smiled back.

"It's no trouble, really" I assured. "Plus, I had fun too. Now, how about you be more careful next time, Moïra-chan?"

"You're leaving already?" she seemed crestfallen. "Can't you stay?"

"Well..." I bit my lower lip, hesitating at her puppy eyes.

 _Oh, whatever._

"If it's not too much of a hassle, then I don't mind-"

"Yes!" she cheered, before pulling me behind her. "Come on, I'll present you to everyone! Quick, quick!"

The Headmistress of the orphanage simply laughed as I shot her an apologetic look, before we disappeared inside. Apparently forgetting all about her scraped knee, she brought me in what seemed to be the recreation room. There was about a dozen or so of other kids, boys and girls of which the oldest mustn't have been more than ten years old.

"Those are all my friends!" exclaimed happily Moïra. "Guys, I brought a new friend!"

Instantly, they all gathered around me, wide eyes.

"Eh? She's so pretty!"

"How old are you?"

"Are you going to play with us?"

"Will you be staying forever?"

They fired question after question, breaching my bubble much more than what I would usually be comfortable with, but I decided to let them be. After all, it mustn't be everyday that someone passed by.

"I'm seventeen years old" I then answered the first question. "I don't mind playing with you guys, but I'll have to leave later so-"

They didn't seem to hear me, though and, before I knew it, we were all sitting at a table and drawing. After a second of hesitation, my mind flashing back to the job that was supposed to be done, I just shrugged and grabbed a pencil.

 _Maa, I'll deal with it later._

* * *

"Will you come back?"

I kneeled so as to be at the kids' level. I had passed the last three hours playing with them, and it was time for me to go back now.

"If you want, then I'll pass by soon" I proposed.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

They cheered, making me laugh, and I turned to the Headmistress.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay" I bowed a little. "And pardon again the intrusion"

"Oh, no worries dear" she waved it off. "It's been a while since someone played with them like that… I'm getting old, and their big brother has his own work too, so…"

"I'll come back tomorrow, if you'd like any help" I couldn't stop myself. "You know, if you need anything…"

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart!" she cooed, pinching my cheeks a little. "Well, I'll be glad to have you back tomorrow! Have a safe return, now"

"Will do! Bye, everyone! Have a nice evening!"

"Bye-bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Don't be late, Ary-nee!" called Moïra as I passed the door.

"I won't!"

Feeling better than before, it's with a smile stubbornly stuck to my lips that I went back to the Agency.

* * *

"So, how's it going, Ary?"

At Syo's question, I sighed heavily.

"You want the truth or the sugarcoated lie?" I drawled, an hand over my eyes.

"That bad?" wondered Otoya.

"You have no idea"

The pleasant afternoon from before was now a memory. Back to reality, I still couldn't write anything, and I had a nasty headache already.

"What exactly is the problem, Ary-chan?" asked Natsuki, passing me some cookies.

Discreetly dropping them back in the plate while he wasn't looking, I stretched.

"Well, I'm supposed to compose a song that's all about appearances, beauty and stuck-up bitches who can't see farther than their stupid noses and-"

Ren placed an hand over my mouth, stopping my rant.

"I'm afraid we can't understand clearly, Kitten" he smirked a little, apparently amused by my predicament.

I huffed, slapping his hand away.

"Ary has to write a song about beauty but the one she wrote first has been refused. She showed me a few examples of what should be written, but…"

"See? Even Haruka can't find the words to describe these absurdities!" I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sure you'll find something, Ary" Tokiya turned a page of his magazine. "You always seem to find a way out of these sort of situations"

"I guess…" I relented. "Urgh, I better get back to work. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Try to get some rest, Ary-chan" proposed the taller blond with a smile. "A good night always gives good advice"

I nodded, forced to agree with him despite all, before biding them goodnight and going back to my room.

 _What to do, what to do…_

* * *

"A-ano… R-Ritsukera A-Arya?"

At my name, I turned around to see a taller girl with glasses and an intimidated look, who was practically hiding behind her notepad. She seemed rather pale, kind of thin too, but I didn't linger on it.

 _Is she scared of me?_

"Can I help with anything?" I asked kindly.

"Y-you have t-to go t-try your outfit f-for the fashion show, m-miss" she looked won, bright red.

"Oops, forgot about that" I smiled apologetically. "Thanks. Err… can you guide me there? I don't really know my way around the studio"

"O-of course" she squeaked, instantly spinning on her heels.

I chuckled a little as we started walking.

"You don't have to be so shy, you know" I remarked. "I don't bite. Hey, what's your name?"

"Keyri A-Amy… A-and i-it's just t-that you're q-quite popular, m-miss…" she fiddled with her fingers. "I-I don't mean a-any disrespect… a-and if I m-may, I-I believe y-you fit really w-well the t-theme of t-this fashion show! Y-you're r-really p-p-p-pretty…"

"Aw, you're sweet" I grinned. "But honestly? I find this theme utterly disdainful"

"H-how so?"

"Beauty isn't about appearances" I couldn't help by scowl. "When people listen to my songs, I don't want them to think: 'Oh, she said we should care only about our looks, so let's forget about everything else and basta!', you know? Looks aren't that important, others' opinions even less. You're beautiful, I'm beautiful, everyone's beautiful! As long as you know that, then nothing else should matter, right?"

She stopped walking. Blinking, I turned back to her.

And froze at the sight of her shaking shoulders.

 _Fuck. She's crying. What did I say? What did I do? What do I do? Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

"D-don't cry!" I panicked, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm sorry! Don't listen to my rambling, please don't cry! I'm not good when people cry!"

She rubbed her eyes, stifling her sobs.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm just kind o-of tired, i-it's nothing-"

But I wasn't listening to her anymore.

Her long sleeves had slipped, revealing what I easily recognized as razor cuts. Frowning, I gently grabbed her hands and squeezed a little.

"Why do you hurt yourself?"

It wasn't a judgment, just a question. However, it only made her cry harder. Worried we might get unwanted attention, I quickly guided her to the nearest bathroom. If I was at lost about what to do at first, I now knew it was much more serious than some petty tiredness.

* * *

"Amy" I called gently. "Hey, listen to me…"

"I-I'm sorry! P-please, d-don't tell!" she kept bawling her eyes out.

"I won't, I promise" I rubbed her shoulders a little. "But I need to know, Amy. Why are you doing this?"

"I…"

Her voice broke and, without thinking, I enlaced her. She cried even harder than before, hugging back. I let her get everything out, feeling how thin and frail she was in my arms.

 _… she's anorexic._

"When was the last time you ate, Amy?" I asked, serious but gentle. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I… I just want… to be beautiful… like all the- all the other girls…"

 _Oh my God…_

I tightened my grip around her, making her gasp.

"You're beautiful. You don't have to hurt yourself, you don't have to stop eating, you don't have to answer anyone's standards but your owns. Why do you hate yourself so much? You have been given this body, take care of it!"

"W-what would s-someone like y-you know?" there wasn't any venom in her voice, simply some sort of defeated bitterness.

"Nothing" I admitted. "I don't know what you've been through before. Hell, I don't know you at all. We spoke to each other for the first time just ten minutes ago. But what I do know is that I don't want you, or anyone, hurting like that. Appearances don't matter. And you know what? I think that many others out there are the same as you but can't bring themselves to stop either. Too many"

"I-"

"You're beautiful" I repeated. "If you change yourself, do it because you want to do it, not because you think others will like you better if you do. Make yourself the person you want to be, not who the world's… wants you… to be…"

I stiffened a little at my own words but, before I could ponder over it any longer, Amy started crying again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"You don't have to be" I rubbed her back. "It wasn't a mistake, just a… misunderstanding. It's not too late to go back. It's _never_ too late. Say, how about I treat you to lunch, uh?"

"B-but the w-work-"

"No matter. Come on, I'm hungry!"

She bit her lower lip, but agreed nonetheless. She erased the last traces of her fit, before we went out to grab some dinner.

 _So young and already so broken… what kind of world is that?_

* * *

"Ary-nee!"

I caught the little ginger girl with a laugh, making her spin a few times.

"Baa-chan made cookies! Come on, come on!"

I followed, laughing all along but the smile not really reaching my eyes.

 _Moïra-chan… will you become like that too? Will you break under the pressure like so many others? Too many others?_

* * *

Two weeks were left before the fashion show. I still hadn't come up with a decision, and Tachibana had given me one more week to do the job.

Still having no idea what to do, I had decided to change my point of view a little.

Hanging upside-down above the ground, my legs around one of the pillars around the edge of the balcony, I gazed around the garden under me with the sun caressing my face.

 _I don't know what to do…_

"Rya-chan?"

"Uh? Oh, hey, Reiji"

I waved lazily, not moving from my spot. He leaned over the railing, a curious look over his face. A second later, Ai and Ranmaru joined him.

"What are you doing?" the grey-haired man asked, apparently bored.

"Thinking"

"I heard that you were having trouble with your current job" remarked Ai in his usual detached tone. "Is hanging upside-down nine point six meters above the ground your way of coping?"

I snorted.

"You could say that" I shifted a little in place. "When I'm stuck in a situation, I try to change the way of viewing it so as to find new solutions"

"And does it works?" wondered Reiji, wide eyed with curiosity.

"Usually" I grunted. "But honestly, I don't think it'll help with this one"

With a sigh, I propelled myself back on the balcony, before sitting on the railing to face them.

"To put it simply, my values and those of my employer aren't exactly the same… for not saying completely different. I've got one week left. What am I supposed to do?"

"The employer is always right, even amateurs know that" huffed Ranmaru, apparently annoyed by the question.

"Well, what if they aren't?"

"You are contracted to do as they say" blinked Ai. "Going against said contract could ensure the downfall of your reputation, which is essential to Idols"

"Right…"

Suddenly, Reiji passed his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I think that you should do what you think is right!" he beamed my way. "Or, you try to find some loopholes you can exploit in your instructions!"

"… that's really sneaky, coming from you" I blinked in wonder. "I like it!"

"Just get lost, already" huffed Ranmaru, falling down on one of the chairs.

"I feel your love" I drawled, hoping back on my feet. "Thanks for the advice, guys"

"Anytime, Rya-chan!"

I shook my head as I left the balcony.

 _Even though Ranmaru's an ass, he still answered. Ai explained a fair point, and Reiji proposed an alternative solution. They do give good advice… but I'm still stuck._

I scratched the back of my head.

 _STARISH or me? In the end, it revolves around that, doesn't it?_

* * *

"Err… guys?"

I stared at the strangest scene I had ever laid my eyes upon. There was Tokiya in a female kimono kneeling in front of Masato, while the others and Cecil watched aside.

"… am I missing something or is Tokiya cross-dressing for fun? Not that I mind, though. I'll accept you however you are-"

"It's not like that!" he instantly replied, wide eyes.

"We're just helping Masato to train for his upcoming auditions" answered Syo. "He's unable to give an embrace, though, even though it's the most important scene"

"So Tokiya's the woman?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, whatever. I just saw a light and was wondering what was going on. Anything I can help with?"

"How about Ary plays the woman?" then proposed Cecil. "She's a good actress, and Masato-san might be more comfortable embracing her"

I exchanged a look with the rest, before shrugging.

"I don't mind. Masato?"

"… very well"

"I'm not wearing the kimono, though. It's the same as a dress" I warned, seeing the evil glint in Ren's eyes.

There were a few chuckles, before Natsuki passed me the script and I read the few lines.

* * *

As Masato was about the embrace me, he froze and dropped his arms, backing away with a depressed expression.

"I can't do it…"

"Eh?" instantly, I snapped back to reality. "Is my acting this bad?"

The rest of the guys gaped at us as a depressed cloud fell over me.

"Ary seemed like another person entirely…" remarked Tokiya.

"It's kind of scary" mumbled Otoya.

Syo snorted.

"You're not the one who had to face her as an _assassin"_ he retorted.

I whacked the back of his head, earning a scowl, before turning back to Masato.

"I'm afraid I can't do much more" I apologized. "I understand why it might be awkward and all, myself not being much of a touchy person, but…"

"It's fine, thank you for trying" Masato bowed slightly.

I gazed after him, worried.

 _It would seem I'm not the only one having some troubles, uh?_

* * *

"Thank you dear" smiled the Headmistress as I placed the grocery bags on the counter. "I do feel bad for making you do this, though. You must be very busy"

"Oh, I don't mind at all" I assured with a smile. "I've got a rather… eventful life, so doing small things like grocery shopping helps me balance"

"Ary-nee, you're back!" exclaimed happily Moïra, passing by.

I chuckled a little when cheers followed her cry farther away in the orphanage.

 _What to do, what to do…_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I grinned when Camus' eyebrow twitched.

"Meditating"

"While _hanging to the ceiling?"_

"Yes"

This time, it was his left eye that twitched.

"Ne, Camus? I've got a question"

He sighed heavily, waving his scepter around a little.

"Get down there first. It is unbecoming of a woman to act that way"

I rolled my eyes, but let go nonetheless and fell back on the couch under me.

We were in the living room. Sooner, I had managed to climb to the ceiling thanks to the gigantic curtains before hanging to the chandelier to think some more.

"Alright, here goes: I became an Idol so that I'd be able to help people, you know? The thing is, with this job, I'm going against all what I stand for. It's what my employer asks of me, though. Should I just roll with it or…"

He hit my head with his staff, not hard enough to really hurt me but enough to make it sore. I glared at him, rubbing the spot he had hit.

"The logical answer would be to follow the instructions given by your employer" he said, serious. "However, going against what you stand for as an Idol would destroy what you've built so far. Now tell me, Ritsukera: are you an Idol?"

 _He's telling me that I won't be a true Idol if I go against my values._

"Of course I am" I scoffed.

"Then what are you still doing here?" he replied with an arrogant tone. "You have work to do, don't you?"

"Right!"

 _I know what to do._

"Thanks Camus!"

 _Let's get to it._

* * *

 _Little girls like Moïra will listen._

I grabbed a sheet and a pencil.

 _Other girls like Amy can't find themselves yet. They doubt, they hurt._

I settled at my desk, turning on the light.

 _I want to help them. I want them to understand… that's it okay to be who you are._

I tightened my grip on the pencil, a memory coming back like an echo of the past.

::

 _The next day, when we came back to class, I instantly went to Ringo-sensei and bowed as low as I could, feeling kind of bad about the day before._

 _"I apologize for my rudeness from yesterday!" I exclaimed honestly. "I was out of place and shouldn't have taken out my anger on you or any of the students"_

 _An hand ruffled my hair, and I raised my eyes to meet his owns. He smiled at me as I straightened._

 _"Actually, it was kind of refreshing to see someone react, for once" he admitted. "We live in a tough world, and those who can't handle the pressure are usually crushed or tossed aside. But, you showed me that maybe, for once, it's not them who have to change, but rather the world around them"_

::

"The world around them, uh?" I repeated quietly.

 _Let's change it._

* * *

The next day, I went back to the woman's office and gave her my song. She read it, before nodding.

"Alright. Get to work. Oh, and your outfit has been sent to the Agency" she simply said, going back to her papers.

"Hai!"

 _She won't know what hits her._

* * *

"Ary-"

"No time for now, gotta go!"

The group stared as the black-haired teen darted outside, a determined expression steeled in her eyes.

"Well, she seems better than before" remarked Masato, somewhat curious.

Himself had gotten the role in the play he had been auditioning for, so the main worries were now centered over Arya. However, seeing her now, he doubted they had anything to worry about anymore.

"Rya-chan seems really excited, uh?"

At Reiji's question, the rest of STARISH, Cecil and Haruka turned to see the four Seniors coming their way, the brunet in head.

"She told me she found a loophole or something like that" thought Haruka, not really understanding her friend's words.

Reiji simply chuckled nervously as Ranmaru and Ai turned to him, accusation evident in their eyes. STARISH wasn't paying attention, though, still wondering about the girl's sudden change of heart.

"Well, it ought to be good" then shrugged Syo. "I don't think we have to worry about her anymore"

"… it _is_ Ary that we are talking about" relented Otoya.

"The show is in three days, right? We should go see it" proposed Cecil.

"It's a great idea!" beamed Natsuki. "I'm sure Ary-chan will be glad to see us there!"

"Oh, I will alright!"

They jumped at her sudden apparition, startled, and she offered a grin.

"Sorry, I forgot something in my room" she simply said. "But yeah, you can come if you want. I've got a new friend, I'm sure you'll love her!"

"We'll be there, then" agreed Tokiya with a slight smile.

Ren ruffled her hair playfully.

"We'll be counting on you then, Kitten"

"I won't let you guys down!"

* * *

"So? How do I look?"

I turned around, making Amy chuckle a little. Since her little breakdown in the bathroom, she had listened to me and started seeing a specialist. She already seemed better, with more colors, but I knew it would take a while before she got truly well.

However, she was already on the right path. So, I can't really complain.

"L-like yourself, Arya-san" she simply said.

Getting her to call me by my name had been a hard-won fight, but she still wouldn't let go of the honorific or her stuttering.

"Thanks!" I beamed at her. "It's almost time… oh, here!"

I grabbed something in my pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the silver bracelet and the paper.

"Arya-san…"

"It's a gift" I simply stated. "I won't always be able to be around but, if you need to talk to anyone, or just a friend, then call me. It's my private number. Also, the bracelet… well, if you ever feel like cutting again… I hope it'll help you remember that you're not alone, okay?"

A tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away and, before I could understand what was going on, she latched her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you… y-you've done so much for me… and I-"

"It's my pleasure" I cut gently, hugging back.

"Ritsukera-san?" then arrived another of the staff member. "You're up in five minutes"

"Got it!"

I squeezed Amy in my arms one last time before waving and heading for the stage.

* * *

It's only once backstage that reality caught on to me.

 _How many people are out there!?_

"Oh, fuck…"

"Ary?"

"Haruka!"

She smiled, reaching me.

"The guys are on the mezzanine higher up" she informed. "They weren't allowed back here, but I wanted to check on you. Are you okay?"

"A nervous wreck, nothing unusual" I tried to joke. "I feel kind of sick…"

"You'll do great, Ary" she assured.

"There's so many people" I moaned, hiding my face in my hands.

"Less then at your debut concert, though" she pointed out. "And from what I've gathered… you're not doing this for yourself or STARISH anymore, are you?"

I stiffened at that, before letting out a short laugh.

"I guess I'm not" I admitted. "It's just… all these girls and women, watching this show and hearing that beauty is everything… I don't want them to believe that, you know?"

"Then do it, Ary. Do it for them" she simply replied.

"Thirty seconds!" called the staff member from farther away.

I let out a shaky breath.

 _She's right. I'm not doing this for me, or for STARISH. It's for all those who need to hear my message._

"I have to go back now" the shy girl then said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

I was then guided at the door as the first notes of my song echoed.

The plan had been fairly simple. I wrote a song, the one I was about to sing, but offered Tachibana a modified copy. The melody was the same, so she wouldn't suspect anything until she heard the lyrics. I gave her what she wanted me to give her and now? I could do whatever I wanted.

 _She never said I couldn't modify it afterwards._

At least she hadn't really cared about the outfit, as long as it was one presented during the fashion show. So, obviously, I was still wearing pants.

 _Thank God for small favors._

"Go!"

The signal snapped me out of my thoughts and, without really thinking, I jumped on the stage.

 _She just wants to be beautiful_

 _She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits,_

 _She craves attention, she praises an image,_

 _She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor_

From the corner of my eye, through the flashes and the crowd, I could see Tachibana, stiff and tensed. She was glaring daggers at me, obviously understanding what I had been up to all along.

But I couldn't care less at the moment.

 _Oh she don't see the light that's shining_

 _Deeper than the eyes can find it_

 _Maybe we have made her blind_

 _So she tries to cover up her pain, and cut her woes away_

 _'Cause covergirls don't cry after their face is made_

I could see Haruka and the boys higher up. Syo, Otoya and Natsuki were cheering, Tokiya, Ren and Masato simply smiling while Cecil watched everything with wide eyes. I even saw Reiji, Ai, Camus and Ranmaru farther behind.

 _But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_

 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_

 _And you don't have to change a thing_

 _The world could change its heart_

 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

 _And you don't have to change a thing_

 _The world could change its heart_

 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

I thought back to Moïra and the other kids, who I knew were watching the show back at the orphanage.

 _She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving_

 _You know, "Covergirls eat nothing."_

 _She says, "Beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything."_

 _"What's a little bit of hunger?"_

 _"I could go a little while longer," she fades away_

 _She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it_

 _Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface_

 _Ah oh, ah ah oh,_

 _So to all the girls that's hurting_

 _Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer_

 _The light that shines within_

I spotted Amy, standing farther away on the side. She had the bracelet on, tears streaming down her face despite the bright smile stretching her lips.

 _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_

 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_

 _And you don't have to change a thing_

 _The world could change its heart_

 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _And you don't have to change a thing_

 _The world could change its heart_

 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

I could see people around, couldn't make clear faces, but I knew they heard me, I knew they were listening and maybe even understanding.

 _That's all I'm asking for._

 _No better you than the you that you are_

"No better you than the you that you are!" I grinned as the crowd around started singing along.

 _No better life than the life we're living_

"No better life than the life we're living!"

 _No better time for your shine, you're a star_

"No better time for you shine, you're a star!"

 _Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful_

I glanced back to my employer once more. She wasn't as stiff as before, and she wasn't glaring either. She just sported a weird glint in her eyes.

 _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_

 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_

 _And you don't have to change a thing_

 _The world could change its heart_

 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _And you don't have to change a thing_

 _The world could change its heart_

 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

Green clashed with blue and, after a second, she nodded stiffly before exiting by the nearest door.

Then, cheers broke me out of the trance. It was loud, it was energetic, and I knew, right there and then, that I had made the right choice.

"Thank you for coming tonight!" I exclaimed, waving around. "Have a nice evening, everyone!"

The cheers got louder and I waved one last time, before leaving the stage.

 _Well, that's one thing done. And now, to face Tachibana…_

* * *

"This wasn't the song you gave me"

"I know"

"Well played"

I stilled for a second, gaping at her like a fish out of water, before shaking my head.

"Err… thank you?"

"It was… a good song" she seemed sick just admitting it. "You played your cards well, Ritsukera. I won't fall for it so easily next time, though"

"With all respect, Tachibana-san, this isn't a competition" I remarked. "I just wanted to get my point across. It's all- wait, did you say next time?"

"Yes. You did your job and I believe this fashion show will know greater success with the little… rebellion, you made. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-none at all, ma'am!"

"Then get out. Your work is done here"

"H-hai!"

However, before I could leave, I turned back to her.

"Thank you" I bowed slightly. "Believe it or not, but this experience has greatly helped me advance on the path of becoming an Idol. Arigato gozaimasu!"

Before I fully closed the door, I swear I her lips twitch upwards.

 _Nan, I must be under shock or something._

But I was smiling too.

* * *

 **So, this chapter is one of the few that had been planned way before I even started writing this story.**

 **I find it important for everyone to know: what others think doesn't matter. What's important is how you see yourself. If you want to change, do it for yourself, and not for others. I feel like we're forgetting what's really important, and it sickens me when I hear some of the songs on the radio today. I mean, what kind of message is that? All the expectations, the standards, they're all bullshit and I'm sure everyone knows it deep-down, but are afraid to say it out loud.**

 **So, here's my message for you today: YOU'RE ALL BEAUTIFUL! YOU'RE FANTASTIC PEOPLE WITH DREAMS AND HOPES AND FEARS AND YOU'RE ALL PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE!**

 **That's all for my little rant. Sorry if it felt a little dark, or just unnecessary, but I really wanted to do it anyway.**

 **Plus, it's my story, so just suck it up if you're not happy ;-)**

 **REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	19. Chapter 18

**So, I realized more and more people keep favoriting or following the story, but no one comments! *cries anime tears* I mean, I'm glad that you like my story, I really am, but can I please have some reviews? Pretty please with a Cecil-cherry on top?**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Time To Say Goodbye

.

.

"Otoya?"

At his name, the redhead turned around, surprise written all over his face.

"A-Ary!? What are you doing here?"

I blinked.

"Well, the same thing as you, if your presence is anything to go by"

"Uh?"

"Oto-bro! Ary-nee!"

As a few of the kids came outside running, I slapped my hand to my forehead.

 _Oto-bro… Otoya… how could I_ not _see it?_

"Hey guys" I grinned, ruffling the air of the closest one.

"I'm kind of confused, now" admitted my friend, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh? Oto-bro, you know Ary-nee?" asked Moïra, tugging at his sleeve. "Ooh, is she your girlfriend?"

"N-no!"

I laughed at his distressed expression and flicked the ginger's nose.

"Don't go spouting nonsense, sweetie" I chuckled. "Otoya's my friend, it's all"

"She's the girl from STARISH" then said the redhead. "You know, the group I formed with my friends?"

"EH!? How come we never knew that?" they all turned to me.

"You're the _Princess!?"_ exclaimed Moïra, wide eyes.

"Please don't call me that" I groaned. "Stupid Saotome, giving names like that…"

"Now, now, dears" the Headmistress then came outside. "How about we talk about this inside? I made a new batch of cookies"

"Yeah!"

As they all rushed back inside, I placed an hand over Otoya's shoulder.

"Does it bother you?" I asked, quiet so as not to be heard by the Headmistress. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you… well, you know. Came here too"

"Nan, it's fine" he assured, smiling as usual. "I was just surprised to see you here. When did you found the orphanage?"

"While I worked with the fashion show" I shrugged. "Moïra was lost, I brought her back, and I guess things just clicked after that. They made me promise to come back, the little brats"

He laughed at that.

"They tend to do that" he nodded. "They don't get much visit besides me, so…"

"I get it" I smiled softly. "Hey, Otoya? You know you can talk to me, or any of the guys, right?"

"There's not much to tell" he looked away. "I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was younger, so I was sent here. That's all there is to it"

I stare for a moment, trying to find a crack in his mask, but couldn't spot any. Understanding he wouldn't expand on the matter, I simply shrug it off.

"Alright, then. As long as you're fine"

"Thanks, Ary"

"No problem. To be honest, I was worried you'd ask me to go back. Baa-chan makes the most delicious cookies I've ever had"

He chuckled at that, but agreed nonetheless.

"I couldn't come back for a while because of work, so I guess that's why we never crossed paths" he then remarked.

"I should have known, though" I rolled my eyes. "They kept talking about a certain Oto-bro and whatnot…"

"I passed once and they mentioned their 'new sister' but I never paid much thought to it" he admitted.

"Aw, they're so sweet!" I grinned. "… they like me better"

He looked scandalized at the idea.

"Do not!"

* * *

We reached the kitchen where all the kids were already stuffing theirs mouths with the delicious pastries.

"Hey, hey, who's the best between Otoya and me?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Oto-bro!"

"Ary-nee!"

"I'll bring candies tomorrow" I then added.

"ARY-NEE'S THE BEST!"

"Ary, you cheated!" whined the redhead, playing along.

"Nu-uh, they like me more!" I replied, shoving a cookie in his mouth. "Now shut up and get some fat"

That made they laughed again and I shook my head fondly. I had gotten so attached to these kids…

I glanced at Otoya, who was trying to 'steal' a cookie from one of the boys while the rest laughed at his antics.

 _I know there must be more to the story, but I won't push. Everyone deserves their secrets. I just hope it won't break him sooner or later._

* * *

 **Let's go**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Trust yourself!**

 **Let's hold hands**

 **Trust our dream!**

 **Our world**

 **It's the greatest ride, the lights are all blue!**

 **Trust our song!**

 **We're not afraid**

 **The sky is endless**

 **My heart is a rave**

 **Come on, let's head beyond the sound**

 **Resonate and become the wind!**

We played the musical part, before I ended it all with a hit on the tom-tom. Then, wiping some of the sweat rolling on my forehead, I beamed at Otoya.

"That was great, Otoya! Your voice gets better every time!"

"Thanks, Ary" he smiled back. "Good call on the drums, by the way"

"I know, I'm amazing" I shook my hair dramatically.

There was a snort, startling us, and both snapped our heads at the door, where the rest of the guys were standing.

"You're so full of yourself, Ary" replied Syo.

"Meh, no one's perfect" I shrugged.

"You were all listening?" asked Otoya.

"Otoya"

At Tokiya's serious voice, the redhead blink.

"What?"

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your recording"

"Gaah! Crap!"

I laughed he went in a frenetic to gather all his things, and picked up a bag.

"Eh? You're coming too, Ary?" wondered my friend.

"I wanted to encourage Cecil" I said. "He's going to appear too, so I thought he'd feel better if someone came to cheer him on. Oh, and I've got chocolate too"

He shook his head with a fond smile, before grabbing his own bag and heading for the door.

"Then let's go!"

"We'll see you guys later!" I waved to the rest of our group before running after my friend. "Otoya, wait up!"

"I can't! We're going to be late!"

"No, _you're_ going to be late! Don't drag me in your mess, damn it!"

* * *

The rest of the STARISH members stared as Arya and Otoya disappeared from their sight.

"… am I the only one questioning this situation?" Syo scratched the back of his head.

"They've been disappearing together a lot lately" remarked Tokiya, pensive.

"Is that so?" Ren quirked an eyebrow.

"Ooh, do you think that…" Natsuki trailed off as all of their eyes widened at once.

"THEY'RE TOGETHER!?"

"It would make sense" Masato tapped his chin. "How they keep sneaking out..."

"So that the Director won't find out, what with the no-romance rule" pursued Ren.

"Ary must be giving him private lessons too, would that be why he's getting so good?" wondered Natsuki.

"But-but they _can't!"_ protested Syo, horrified at the thought.

"Guys, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselv-" Tokiya was cut by the shorter blond's 'bright' idea.

"Let's spy on them and find out!"

As the rest agreed, the black-haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"I'm going to appear on this show?"

"Sucks to be you" I snorted.

"Ary, I thought you came to cheer him on" sweatdropped Otoya.

"Why me?"

Camus placed his hands over his hips.

"Shut up and follow orders. I don't know what Saotome is thinking, putting an amateur like you on a variety show…"

"Don't be such a douche, Camus" I rolled my eyes, stretching lazily. "Cecil, you'll be fine. Don't listen to the jerk"

The man's eye twitched at the insult.

"Cecil!" then smiled Otoya. "Let's make it a blast! It'll be okay! Just do what you want, like you did during the Karuta match. Try to have fun"

"Now that's the spirit!" I cheered along.

"Don't be so quick to laugh, Ritsukera" warned Camus with a sadist glint in his eyes. "I am positive we would be able to find you a similar job if needed"

"And I'm shutting up" I concluded.

"Have fun, uh?" wondered Cecil, more quietly.

"Our next guests are these two members of the Shining Agency! Come on out!"

I snorted as the both of them appeared on stage, Otoya dressed in a fancy yellow sparkling suit and Cecil wearing a weird, green cat costume.

Camus whacked me behind the head.

"Hey! I'm Ittoki Otoya, from STARISH!" greeted my friend, a little too cheerful.

"I'm Aijima Cecil from Agnapolis"

"Let's jump right in and have Aijima Cecil do some impressions for us!" exclaimed the animator of the show.

"Impressions? What's that?" I tilted my head my Senior's way.

"Impersonate popular figures under a humoristic light" resumed briefly Camus.

"Ah… wait, Cecil doesn't know that much about Japan yet, and even less popular figures" I frowned a little. "I know a few due to my father's connections, but-"

I stopped mid-sentence when Aijima, taking the lead, put on some familiar glasses.

 _No way…_

"Do you know who I am?" he asked to the crowd before him, his tone awfully familiar.

They started laughing at his impression of none other than Shining Saotome.

"Well, that's a nice save alright" I grinned.

Camus didn't say anything, which meant he agreed with me.

I started laughing along as he kept up his perfect imitation of our dear Director. He was really good at this, no doubt about it.

 _Wonder if it'll change anything about him not desiring to become an Idol… even I think he's already wavering in his decision at this point._

* * *

"That was so much fun!"

I got on my feet as Cecil and Otoya joined us in the backstage once the recording was over.

"This was amazing!" then said the redhead to the Prince. "I've never been to such a fun recording before!"

"Was that alright? Everyone was laughing a lot" replied the brown-haired boy, somewhat confused.

"Of course they were laughing, that was the whole point of this recording" I remarked, punching his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You were great out there, Cecil. Don't worry about it"

"Because you have been receiving instructions directly from me, it's only natural you were successful" nodded Camus.

I gaped at him.

"Arrogant much, _milord?"_ I taunted.

"Do not look down on me, girl" he shot me a cold look.

"Maa, you're no fun, Camus" I pouted a little.

"Ah, you're here!"

We turned at the staff member who just arrived.

"Cecil-san, the director wants to talk to you" pursued the man.

"Yes, we will go speak to him immediately" assured Camus, taking over when Cecil seemed unable to answer. "Let's go, Aijima"

"H-hai"

But before he could leave, he bowed to Otoya.

"Good work today"

"Iie!" Otoya instantly bowed back. "Thank _you!"_

"See you later, Otoya, Ary!" he waved before running after Camus.

"Later!"

Otoya chuckled as the boy left while humming to himself.

"What a weird guy…"

"Be nice" I swatted his arm.

"Right, right… ready to go?"

"Race you!"

"O-oi! Ary, wait up!"

* * *

"Ah! I win!"

"You cheated!" whined the redhead.

"No I didn't!"

"You threw your bag at me!" he wailed his arms around.

"I dropped it"

"In my face!?"

"Oto-bro! Ary-nee!"

Instantly assaulted by the little devils, I laughed as they started pulling us around.

"Hurry up!"

"Over here!"

"Don't pull so much!" Otoya protested, but it was weak.

"Ne, Ary-nee, look at this!" one of the kids shoved a drawing in my face.

"Wait, let me see"

Managing to free my arms, I took the paper and examined the drawing for a few seconds, before nodding with an imperious air.

"It is of great quality, truly a masterpiece" my high-pitched voice made them laugh.

We were about to go inside when another of the older boys yelled from behind us.

"Suspicious person!"

Turning around, we all saw none other than Haruka by the gate, who started panicking as the kid called her out.

"N-Nanami?"

She just smiled sheepishly our way.

* * *

"Baa-chan, um, this is…"

"I-I'm Nanami Haruka. I'm sorry about what happened earlier" she bowed.

"Ah, you're… yes, I heard so much about you from Otoya and Arya"

"Uh?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" pursued the Headmistress, unaware of the redhead's growing unease.

She glanced back at us and Otoya seemed ready to die from embarrassment. Feeling generous today, I took the lead of the conversation.

"Why are you here, Haruka?" I asked with a smile. "Lost again?"

She looked down at that.

"Hai…"

"You haven't changed at all" Otoya shook his head, the heavy red on his cheeks going away.

"Otoya, Arya, I'm sorry but there's something I need to do" then apologized the Headmistress. "Nanami-san, take your time alright?"

"Do you need any help?" I instantly proposed.

Since she hurt herself in the kitchen a few weeks ago, I didn't feel at ease when she went to do some chores alone.

She simply laughed.

"This old body hasn't kicked the bucket yet, dear. I'll be fine" she assured.

"B-baa-chan!" Otoya seemed scandalized at her joke.

I just smiled and she left the three of us.

"I grew up here" then said Otoya, drawing Haruka's attention. "My mom died when I was younger and I don't know who my dad is"

"That's horrible…" whispered my friend, an hand over her mouth.

Instantly, as if just realizing what he had just said, Otoya started panicking.

"Gomen, gomen! I must have shocked you by springing this on you! I-It's not a depressive story at all…"

"A little" I mumbled.

Haruka gently swatted my arm.

"Anyway, I'm sure people would worry if they knew about me" our friend then glanced back at the orphanage. "That's why I haven't told anyone"

"But Ary…"

"I found this place by accident and promised the kids I'd come back" I resumed with a shrug. "Later on, Otoya and I crossed paths and we decided to just come whenever we could"

"I love this place" added the boy. "That's why I still stop by from time to time even after I left. This place is my home"

"Your home…" she repeated.

I then got an idea. Snapping my fingers, I then turned to her

"Ne, Haruka! They're going to open a bazar here soon. From what I've gathered, the kids look forward to it every year. Why don't you come and help us out?"

"Bazar?"

"Oh, that's right! Actually, we're thinking of doing something different this year for the sake of variety"

He beamed at her and I snickered a little at her dumbstruck expression.

* * *

"Ta-da!"

"W-what is this?"

We were in the room in which had bee set our masterpiece… the haunted house! We still had some work to do, but it was coming along quite nicely by now.

"Oto-bro! Ary-nee!"

The children swarmed in the room, waving around sticks at which hung the puppet monsters they had created.

"Eh? You made some amazing stuff!" grinned Otoya.

"It's great!" I added, ruffling Moïra's hair.

Haruka let out a small yelp when one of the monster-umbrella opened in her face.

"Y-you're making a haunted house?"

"Yep!" I popped the 'P'.

"That's right! This year's bazar is… The Haunted House Bazar!"

"What!? You're going to sell things in here?"

"The bazar is outside!" instantly retorted one of the boys. "No one would come if we did that!"

"R-right…"

"Aw, Haruka" I latched an arm around her neck. "Are you scared?"

"N-no! Of course n-not!"

I wasn't convinced but decided to let it go, keeping it for teasing material.

"Ne, ne, are you Oto-bro's girlfriend?" then asked another girl.

"What?" the two asked as one.

"Yeah, she is" I instantly jumped on the occasion.

"She's his girlfriend!" instantly cheered Moïra.

"Way to go, Oto-bro!"

"A-Ary!" exclaimed the redhead, cheeks flaming. "What are you talking about!?"

"Eh? He's blushing~" I sang with a smirk.

"Ary!" he protested again.

"Hey, she's right!"

"Otobro's blushing!"

I laughed along as he apologized to an equally red Haruka, both so awkward about the situation it made it cute.

"Okay, guys, that's enough teasing" I stepped in. "This haunted house won't built itself, will it? Let's get to work!"

They cheered, instantly taking out the material. Soon, I was working on a ghost with Moïra and a boy named Dan while Otoya stayed a little longer with Haruka.

"Ary-nee, I need some help!"

At the voice, I smiled and got up, before walking to the kid.

"Magic word?"

"Please?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Up you go!"

He laughed as I lifted him in the air so that he'd be able to attach his monster at the ceiling of our haunted house. When I put him back on his feet, Haruka was helping out with Otoya.

Instantly, yet another great idea popped in my head.

"Hey" I kneeled to be at the boy's height, muttering in his hear. "I've got a plan"

I quickly explained, and his face broke in a grin.

"I'll go tell the others!" he instantly exclaimed.

"Shhh" I placed a finger over my lips. "This is a super secret mission. The targets can't hear of it. Are you up to the task?"

"Hai!" he whispered back, before running to tell his friends.

 _Ah, feels so good to play matchmaker again. The last I did was with Ayden. It gave me so much blackmail material too…_

I stilled.

 _…_ _Ayden?_

"Ary, are you okay?"

At Otoya's question, I offered a smile.

"Just fine" I assured, waving my hand. "I'll just go check on the Headmistress. I'll be back soon"

Before any of them could answer, I darted out of the room.

* * *

"Oh? Arya?"

"I'm sorry if I disturb anything" I apologized. "I just had to get away from the kids a little. I've got some nasty headache"

She hummed as I took a seat at the table, rubbing my temples.

 _Ayden… why don't I feel it? The pain, the loss, the void… everything's here, but going away. Why? I'm not forgetting you, am I? I can't forget you…_

But I was. When was the last time I truly thought about him like I did sooner?

A fuming cup of what I recognized to be hot chocolate was placed before me. I looked up to see the old woman smiling at me.

"I've been around children long enough to know when one lies, dear" she pointed out kindly.

"I'm not a child" I mumbled, picking up the cup.

"Tell me, what's on your mind?" she sat in front of me.

I bit my lower lip, before sighing.

"I told you about my brother, didn't I?" I then recalled.

She nodded.

"Well… it's just… it feels like I'm forgetting him, in some way. I don't think about him as much as I used to, if not at all, and it _scares_ me. I don't- I don't want to forget him! He's my brother…" my grip tightened a little on the cup.

She then placed her hands around mine and I looked back at her, surprised.

"You're not forgetting about him, Arya" she then said, gentle. "You're passing on"

"… passing on?"

"Holding to the past only gets in the way of the present" the woman wisely remarked. "From what you told me, you held on to his memory because you needed him in this phase of uncertainty and doubts. However, this phase has come to an end when your parents let you go. You don't need his support anymore, you know it deep down, don't you?"

"I… I have to think" I got up, grabbing my bag. "Thank you for your advices. Can you warn Otoya and Haruka for me, please?"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

Too troubled to stay any longer, I quickly made my way outside and left, promising myself to however come back to help out for the bazar.

 _Ayden…_

* * *

Once I got to the agency, I thanked the driver before going inside. Lost in thoughts, I didn't see the wall before I walked right into it.

Letting out a pained hiss, I stumbled on the floor rather unceremoniously.

"Watch where you're going, little girl" snapped none other than Ranmaru.

"Stop calling me that" I snapped back, getting up. "And you watch where you're going, you overgrown twat"

He took a menacing step closer.

"You wanna go, _little girl?"_

Nerves ready to burst, I cracked my knuckles, feeling up for beating on something.

"It won't be much of a fight, but I don't mind beating you to a pulp" I seethed.

He was about to add something when an hand suddenly slapped over is mouth. I blinked at the interruption, recognizing Reiji. Ranmaru shot him a dark look, before scoffing and leaving in the opposite direction. I pulled my tongue his way.

"Jerk" I muttered.

"You shouldn't antagonize Ran-Ran so much, Rya-chan" the brunet shook his head.

"Me? Antagonize him?" I repeated. "He's the idiot who bumped into me!"

"Right, right… Something the matter, Rya-chan?" he tilted his head. "You seem upset"

"No big deal" I shook my head. "I'll see you later, Reiji"

"Later, Rya-chan!"

He waved after me as I headed back for my room.

 _To pick up a fight just because someone bumped into me… geez, I must be more out of it than I thought._

I then scowled a little, thinking back to Ranmaru.

 _…_ _okay. Maybe I'm the one who bumped into him. But it's still no reason to call me that! Ugh, what an annoying asshole._

* * *

I walked for a few more minutes when I felt someone watching me. Spinning around, it was in time to see Syo and Natsuki trying to hide behind a pillar.

My eye twitched.

"Guys… why are you creeping on me?"

"W-we were just trying to give you a scare, nothing big!" instantly replied Syo.

 _He replied too quickly, and he's nervous. What are they up to?_

"Right…" I turned around to leave.

"Ne, ne, Ary-chan" Natsuki was suddenly to my left. "Where's Otoya?"

"Otoya?" I repeated, confused for a second. "Oh! I came home first. Why? You wanted to talk to him?"

"No, no…"

 _They're acting so weird…_

"Say, Ary" Syo fell in step to my right. "You and Otoya… you're kind of close, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah" I raised an eyebrow. "He's my friend. Why are you asking?"

"You go out a lot together… and you've got many things in common…" he insisted.

"Syo, if you want to say something, say it or leave it" I snapped.

The two blonds shot me a startled look, surprised at my outburst, and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry"

"Is everything alright, Ary-chan?" Natsuki placed an hand on my shoulder, worry in his green orbs.

"Honestly? I don't know" I sighed. "I've got some… things, to think about"

"We'll be around if you need anything" he then smiled slightly.

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you two later"

* * *

They watch as the black-haired girl left, her shoulders hunched as if a great burden was weighing on her small form.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" frowned Syo, worried.

"If she needs any help, she'll come to us" simply said Natsuki.

"You really think so?" the shorted blond raised an eyebrow. "You know her as much as I do. She doesn't want to 'bother us' with her problems"

"Maybe, but she's grown a lot since" shrugged the bespectacled boy. "She'll be fine, you'll see"

They looked at the hallway in which she had disappeared, before Syo hit his fist against his palm.

"She didn't say anything!" he then exclaimed. "You think she's got troubles with Otoya?"

"She seemed confused when you tried to bring it up, though…"

"She's a great actress" Syo instantly shrug it off. "Damn! We're still stuck!"

* * *

After my encounter with Natsuki and Syo, I went back to my room. However, I couldn't stay in place.

I had to do something, play something.

Leaving my bag behind, I started walking around without much of a goal. Play drums? Nan. Singing? Yeah, but what? I didn't even felt the need to climb or something of the sort.

"Ary?"

"Oh, Cecil" I greeted, tilting my head his way.

"Something's wrong"

He didn't ask what, he didn't say more, but it was enough to make me talk. I had gotten so used to tell him everything when he was still a cat, I couldn't break the habit of spilling all my secrets to him.

When I was done, he scratched the back of his head.

"Ary… moving on doesn't mean forgetting, you know?"

I stiffened.

 _Uh?_

"It's just the way of life. Even if you don't think of him as much as you did back then, it doesn't mean you have to forget about him. It just means that you're finally ready to accept that… he won't come back"

 _I know that. I know that he won't come back. I never thought he would. But…_

And then, all was clear.

I smiled at Cecil.

"Thanks. I needed that. You're really great at giving advice, uh?"

"I guess I am" he smiled back.

 _It's time. I have to do it now._

* * *

Now knowing what to do, I headed for the staircase in which had been placed the grand piano.

 _It's time._

I sat at the piano, hands shaking a little. It had been three years, almost four, that I last played, but the notes were still as clear as day in my mind.

Placing my trembling fingers on the keys, a wave of calmness washed over me.

 _It's time… to let go._

Without hesitating anymore, I started playing.

 _Ayden…_

 _When I am alone I sit and dream_

 _And when I dream the words are missing_

 _Yes, I know that in a room so full of light_

 _That all the light is missing_

 _But I don't see you with me, with me_

 _Ayden… I miss you so, so much…_

 _Close up the windows, bring the sun to my room,_

 _Through the door you've opened_

 _Close, inside of me the light you see_

 _that you met in darkness_

 _I can't hold on anymore, though. I've met new friends, amazing people. You would have loved them, I know you would._

 _Time to say goodbye_

 _Horizons are never far_

 _Would I have to find them alone,_

 _Without true light of my own?_

 _With you I will go_

 _On ships over seas_

 _That I now know_

 _No, they don't exist anymore_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _For all this time, I refused to let you go. I couldn't bring myself to do so, because I was terrified to be left alone. But now?_

 _When you were so far away_

 _I sat alone and dreamt of the horizon_

 _Then I knew that you were here with me, with me_

 _Building bridges over land and sea_

 _Shine a blinding light for you and me_

 _To see, for us to be_

 _I'm not alone anymore, Ayden. And I won't ever be. I miss you, I love you, but… it's time. You understand, right? Of course you do. If I have to guess, that's all you were waiting for, you dunce…_

 _Time to say goodbye_

 _Horizons are never far_

 _Would I have to find them alone_

 _Without true light of my own?_

 _With you I will go_

 _On ships over seas_

 _that I now know_

 _No, they don't exist anymore_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _Farewell… brother._

A slight smile graced my lips as the last note echoed. I didn't feel sad, or empty, or even relieved. I just felt…

 _Happy. I'm happy._

"Ary…"

"Shit!"

Jumping at the sudden appearance, I turned around to see Tokiya. Letting outa shaky breath, I shot him a glare.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"You played" he ignored me, staring at the piano.

"Uh? Oh, yeah" I caressed one of the keys. "I just thought… that it was about time, you know?"

He offered a smile at that, and ruffled my hair.

"I guess it was. By the way, is something going between you and Otoya?"

I blinked once. Twice.

"What?"

He stared, before shaking his head.

"Nothing, forget I asked. I have to go now"

"W-wait! What do you mean? Tokiya!"

But he simply chuckled, leaving me in the dark.

 _What the hell was he talking about?_

Deciding to just forget about it, I then glanced back to the piano.

 _I forgot how it felt to play… I missed it more than I thought. I missed a few notes, though. Guess I'll have to catch up for the three years' lack of practice._

 _…_

 _Ugh, what a drag._

* * *

"Oh, Otoya!"

He turned around as I ran to him.

"Sorry about sooner, I kind of just up and left…" I apologized, sheepish.

"You seemed distraught sooner… is everything alright now?" he frowned a little.

"Never better!" I assured with a grin.

"Good" he smiled back. "The children were disappointed that you left without saying goodbye, though"

I cringed a little at that, feeling bad.

"I'll bring some candies to bargain for forgiveness"

* * *

In the end, Haruka told the others about the orphanage. They didn't make a big deal out of it, but none of them could free themselves in time for the bazar.

"Ary-nee!"

"Hey, Moïra" I grinned, welcoming her with a hug. "You guys ready for the big day?"

"You bet! But why did you leave so soon last time?" she pouted.

"Sorry, sorry" I ruffled her hair. "If I give you a lollipop, will you forgive me?"

She grabbed the candy before I could even finish my sentence and popped it in her mouth.

"I'll think about it"

That made me laugh.

"Ata girl"

* * *

"We finished setting up the ghosts!"

"Everything's ready!"

"And we've got our first customer too!"

I snickered at the startled expressions of Otoya and Haruka as they were shoved together at the entrance by the rest of the kids.

 _My evil matchmaking plan in all its glory! Muahaha!_

"Haunted houses are great for couples" Moïra said innocently.

"Uh? W-what are you talking about?" retorted Otoya, as red as his hair once more.

Instantly, the children started whining and pleading them with the puppy eyes. I muffled a snort, not wanting to be spotted as the head of this little rebellion just yet.

"Oh, come on… okay, but you're next!" warned the redhead.

Some sort of dark aura then started emitting from Haruka.

"Err… do you not want to go with me?"

"I-It's not that!" she shook her head. "A-ano, haunted houses are… well…"

"You're scared!" instantly accused another boy.

"N-no! I'm fine!"

In the end, they both went in.

As soon as the curtain closed behind them, I laughed and exchanged high-fives and fist bumps with all the kids.

"Well played, guys" I grinned. "Now, who's up for some ice cream?"

They cheered, making me laugh again.

* * *

As we finished the ice cream –I bought a few boxes before coming-, two easily recognizable screams echoed loudly. The kids started cheering once more and I laughed along until an hand landed on my shoulder.

Yelping, I slipped and fell on my rear.

There was a moment of silence, until the kids started laughing again.

"Damn brats…" I muttered without any venom.

"Sorry, Ary" none other than Cecil helped me up. "I didn't mean to startle you"

"You just surprised me" I dusted myself. "So you came after all?"

"Eh? Cecil!?"

We turned to see Otoya and Haruka coming out of the haunted house.

"It sounded like fun, so here I am" he simply smiled. "I hope tomorrow comes soon. I hope lots of costumers come. I'll help out"

"Thanks, Cecil" Otoya then smiled back.

Then, he turned to the rest of the children, hands over his hips in a falsely menacing gesture.

"Alright, who put up the ghost in the last part?"

Instantly, they all pointed fingers at me.

"Snitches" I grunted. "But hey, you can't say you didn't have a good time, right?"

They just shook their heads with a sigh, apparently too used to my antics by now to truly be bothered by them.

* * *

The next day, we opened the bazar in time and waited for the costumers to show up.

And waited.

And waited.

No one was coming.

"We're running a bazar!" yelled a few kids and Cecil at the entry.

"No one's coming" remarked one of the boys.

I bit my lower lip.

"Something else must be happening around" I remarked.

"Ittoki-kun, Ary!" yelled Haruka, running back to the orphanage. "There's a big flea market open on the other side of the station today!"

 _Fuck, I jinxed it._

"Oh my" the Headmistress muttered.

"A flea market, uh?" repeated another child.

They all looked down, disappointed. Their gloom expressions didn't sit well with me, though.

"Okay, enough depression already!" I exclaimed, hands on my hips. "What do we do when we feel down, uh? Let's cheer up a little, come on!"

I looked around, before spotting just what I was looking for. Bringing over the electric piano –it was Haruka's, but she decided to get rid of this one since she received another-, I then turned it on before playing a few keys.

"A-Ary!" exclaimed Haruka, an hand over her mouth.

"You…" added Otoya, a smile slowly spreading on his lips.

"I know" I grinned their way. "Now…"

One of the first songs my brother taught me came back to mind and, without loosing a second, I started playing the familiar melody.

"Oh, I know this one!" suddenly exclaimed Moïra.

"Really?" I smiled her way. "Then how about you help me sing?"

"Sure!"

I played a few more notes, before joining my voice to the melody. It was in English, but the little girl seem to know the lyrics nowadays.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be queen_

"Ooh, I know it too!" suddenly exclaimed another of the boys.

"We all do!" added another, joining in too.

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so_

Soon enough, all the kids were singing. It was cute with their accent, and I couldn't help but wonder where they learned it.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be queen_

Then, Otoya started singing too, slowly at first as if he drew the lyrics from a long-lost memory, then more confident as it came back to him.

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so._

The last note hang in the air as wide smiles spread over their faces.

 _Now, that's better._

"Where did you learn it?" I had to ask.

"It was this young man who came a few years ago" informed the Headmistress. "He was passing by and taught it to the children, before going away. Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like you. I can't remember his name, though…"

"Ayden"

Startled, I turned to Otoya, wide eyes.

"What?"

"His name was Ayden" he repeated, sending me a smile. "Your brother. I was still at the orphanage when he came. I had completely forgotten about it until you played"

I looked back at the piano for a moment, before chuckling softly.

"Guess we really are alike, uh?"

Before Otoya could answer, applauds echoed from behind us. Jumping a little, I turned around to see many passersby at the gate. Instantly, the kids cheered up to go greet the customers.

Haruka placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I know what it meant to you…"

"I'm great" I assured, genuine. "I feel… happy. And it's thanks to all of you, guys"

Getting up, I hugged her, making her giggle.

"I'm glad, then"

"Look!"

"Bears!"

 _Bears? What the-_

"We finished work early, so we came to help!"

"You mean you made us finish early"

Turning back to the gate, I froze at the sight before us.

And burst in a violent laughter fit.

"O-Oh my God!" shoulders shaking as I tried to keep it in as much as I could, I hid my face in my hands, in vain.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Syo my way.

Syo, Natsuki, Ren, Masato and Tokiya were all here, wearing teddy bears costumes of all colors.

 _Otherwise said, ridiculous._

"I-I can't!" I choked. "T-this is _gold_ , Syo!"

"You little-"

"Otoya, don't be a stranger" then called Tokiya.

"Tokiya… gomen. I actually wanted to tell you, but…"

"It's fine" smiled the black-haired boy. "More importantly…"

His smile instantly dropped.

"How long are we going to stay dressed like this?"

I started laughing once more, but suddenly found myself trapped in Natsuki's deadly embrace. Suffocating in the heavy fur of his costume, I struggled to get out, without results.

"N-Natsuki! Bubble, damn it! Bubble!"

"You played the piano, Ary-chan! I'm so glad!" ignoring my pleads, he started spinning me around.

"Natsuki!"

He put me down and, feeling dizzy, I stumbled a few step back, but Ren caught me before I could fall. I looked up to him.

"I would laugh to your face if I didn't felt so sick" I informed flatly.

"You already did" he remarked with a lazy smirk. "But don't worry, Kitten. We didn't forget you"

"What-"

I didn't even had the time to escape and Syo, who approached without me noticing him until it was too late, shoved something on my head. Trying to take it off, I found myself unable to do so.

"Syo! What did you do? What is that thing?" I pulled and I pulled, in vain.

Then, my hands touching the unknown object recognized it.

 _For fuck's sakes, they put cat ears!? And I can't take them off!_

"Gah! I'm gonna kill you guys!"

"Why? You look cute, Kitten" Ren taunted, petting my head.

For only answer, I hissed. By now, I couldn't care less about this… animalistic habit.

"Get them off!"

"The glue will stop working in an hour or two, don't worry" snickered Syo.

I glared daggers at him, making him gulp with a nervous smile.

"I will _skin_ you"

"Hey, Oto!" called Ren, ignoring my fit. "Doesn't she look adorable?"

"I'm not _adorable_ , I'm-"

"Well, you _do_ look cute with these, Ary" he smiled apologetically.

"What!? Haruka, help me out!"

"T-they kind of fit you…"

"Urgh!"

They just laughed at my despair, and I let out an heavy sigh, understanding I'd just have to suck it up for now.

 _Ayden, wherever you are… you better not be laughing, you fucker._

I then slapped my hand against my forehead.

 _Who am I kidding? Of course you're laughing. Jerk._

* * *

When we got back to the Agency, it was already kind of late but none of us were truly tired, so we just opted to go relax in the living room. Haruka left to go give the Director the songs she wrote for STARISH while we sat on the couches.

I had sooner learned that the boys believed Otoya and I were going out together, which made me laugh so hard I hit my head against a corner table. I was still laughing when Haruka came back, but said laughter soon died down.

The damn glue _still_ hadn't wore off.

"I hate you all _so_ much…" I moaned in one of the pillows.

"There, there" Natsuki patted my head.

Ren, who still hadn't had enough of mocking me, made a move to scratch me behind the ear. I hissed his way, hiss that turned into a purr a second later.

...

 _I fucking purred. That's it, I'm going to find a rope and end it here._

There was a moment of heavy silence as I hid my face in the pillow again.

"God damn it…"

"Ary… did you just _purred?"_ choked Otoya.

"… I will not talk without my lawyer"

"She did!" Syo accused. "Ren, do it again!"

"Don't you dare, R- _prrr-_ fuck! Knock it off!"

They burst in laughter as I died from embarrassment.

"You really are like a little kitten, eh?" smirked Ren, awfully proud of himself.

"It's not my fault!" I protested, voice muffled by the pillow. "When I was younger, I had to play a cat in the piece at my school, and the reactions stuck since!"

"D-do you really like it, though?" wondered Haruka, who was giggling quietly.

"I am _not_ answering that"

"She does!" exclaimed Syo, apparently glad to have some blackmail material.

"That's it, I'm going back to my room to get some sleep and I swear, if the damn things aren't off by then… well, let's just say that I know where all of you sleep"

Apparently, my threat had no effect whatsoever, the cat ears kind of killing the menacing aura. Huffing, I headed for the door. However, as I opened, I came face to face with the four members of Quarter Night.

 _Kill me now._

"… you look cute, Rya-chan!" beamed Reiji.

"Argh!"

I stomped away as my friends fell in another round of laughter, my cheeks as red as Otoya's hair.

 _Fuck my life._

* * *

 **So, the cat ears relaly were just for the hell of it. Also, the piano scene felt necessary, you know? She grew and has all of her friends, so she doesn'T need to hold on to her brother's memory anymore.**

 **I hope it was to your liking!**

 **ALSO! IMPORTANT!**

 **In a much later chapter, there will be an interview with Arya. I'll accept whatever question you want to ask. There's no limit, can be serious or embarassing or just 'seriously, what the hell', I don't care. Send as many as you'd like!**

 **That's all for now. Toddles!**

 **AND REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So, I know I posted like, less than a day ago, but since I got a review, and since I really love writing this story, I decided to update despite having updated only twenty-three hours ago! Yay!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Family Quarrel And Fashion Show

.

.

"Eh!? Japan Boys Collection? You're going to be in that, Ren? You get to be in it!?"

"Yeah"

"That's amazing, Ren!" exclaimed Syo.

"Err… what's Japan Boys?" I asked Tokiya, confused.

"How do you not know about that, working in this industry?" he sweatdropped.

"Do I have to keep reminding everyone that I've haven't even spent a whole year in Japan yet?" I retorted.

He sighed, but gave in nowadays.

"It's a fashion show featuring real clothes for young men" he answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"Real clothes?" repeated Otoya, as confused as I.

"They're practical clothes that aren't too cutting-edge to wear" precised Syo with a wide smile. "It's a really popular fashion show with actors, singers, and magazine models in addition to professional models"

"You're so fashionable, Syo-chan" Natsuki patted his head. "I'm not surprised you're so familiar with it"

"Cut it out, Natsuki!" protested the shorter blond.

We laughed a little, and Otoya sighed happily.

"We've been doing pretty well lately, uh?" he then remarked. "At this rate, we very well might be able to win the UtaPri Award!"

As the others offered approving exclamations, I glanced at Ren, who was staring outside the window. He seemed a little out of it.

 _There must be something about the job… the only thing that can give him this kind of look is his family. Could they have anything… who am I kidding, they must be sponsors or something of the sort. And, while I freed myself of my family's burden –well, kind of-, Ren is still considered a tool by his own._

It turned to the blue haired boy next to me.

"Masato…"

"I'll talk to him" he assured quietly.

"Thanks"

* * *

"So, family trouble again, uh?"

He jumped a little at my voice, before shaking his head with the corner of his lips twisting in a smile.

We were currently outside, the sun slowly setting down for the day.

"Hijirikawa told you?"

"Nope, I guessed and you just confirmed" I shrugged, going to stand next to him. "Is the Jinguji Conglomerate one of the sponsors?"

"… main one" he admitted.

"You're no longer a tool, you know that, right?"

"My brother is using my name and STARISH's to boost the popularity of the company" he raised an eyebrow my way. "If I'm not a tool, then what am I?"

"A person?" I retorted, raising my own eyebrow. "An Idol? Our friend?"

He sighed heavily, looking back at the gigantic pond before us, the last rays of the sun reflecting on the water.

"I shouldn't have expected you to understand" his voice took a bitter tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned, a little hurt despite all. "If one will understand, it'll be me or Masato"

"Your family let you go"

"I still have to bear our name, don't I?" I pointed out. "In the end, no matter what, my fame will bring even more to the Ritsukera Agency. It's nothing I can control, and it's nothing you can control either in your situation. I know it's not fun, but it could be much, much worse too. You told me once that your brother ordered you to enter Saotome Academy. For all we know, he had your best interests at heart when it happened, and-"

"My brother isn't like yours, Arya" he finally snapped, shooting me a colder look. "He's not kind or caring, all he cares about is the family business, nothing else"

I took a step back at the tone, before clenching my fists.

"At least you still _have_ a brother" I then replied hotly. "God, you know what? Forget it. I was just trying to help"

Now angry, I shoved my shaking fists in my pockets and, without another look at him, I headed back to the dorms.

 _What an ass…_

* * *

Now thoroughly angry, I headed to the gym to blow off some steam. I knew Syo wouldn't be here, he had his own work after all, but there were still a few dummies I could demolish.

Once there, I put on the gloves –I was _not_ getting another lecture from the short blond- before taking on the first dummy. Putting on my earplugs and blasting _Heart Of Crows_ in my ears, I started hitting.

The pattern was always the same, but the familiarity and brute strength of the training always made me calmer afterwards. After a few minutes, my thoughts grew more collected and I started humming under my breath.

Someone suddenly tapped on my shoulder. Out of habit, I punched the intruder straight in the face, only for my fist to be blocked at the last second. I blinked dumbly at Ranmaru, who stared down at me with a bored expression as one of my earplugs fell out.

"Your left hook is weak"

I huffed, pulling my hand away.

"What do you want?"

"Punch me again"

"… uh?"

But his annoyed glance told me I had heard him right. Deciding to take away his arrogant expression, I obeyed and punched him again.

He blocked once more.

Now annoyed too, I punched again. And again. And again.

Each time, he blocked or avoided it. Growing more restless, I felt the adrenaline slowly pumping in my veins as, from the corner of my eyes, I saw his one fist coming my way. Blocking it at the last second, we both glared at each other before pulling away. He then fell into a fighting stance.

"Come at me, _little girl"_

And dared to smirk.

I cracked my knuckles.

"You're one, _jerk"_

* * *

We lasted more or less an hour before we decided to stop. He could block my attack with an ease that kind of frightened me, and his own punches weren't fun to deal with when they hit their mark. He was strong, or at least more than me, that was for sure. However, I was faster and way agiler than he was, so avoiding his attacks soon became second nature for me.

And, while I didn't hit him a lot, the hits I did managed to land were going to bruise, that I knew for certain.

We were now sitting on the floor, both gulping down our water bottles as if there was no tomorrow.

"You've got more strength then I thought" he then admitted, apparently annoyed.

"And you're faster then I thought" I retorted in the same tone. "What was that about anyway?"

"Your left hook was weak" he repeated once more.

I stared at him, bewildered.

"We fought because you considered my left hook too weak for your taste?"

"Yes"

I snorted, unable to stop myself.

"You're an idiot" I shook my head. "But it was… different, to say the least. I'm too used to sparring with Syo by now, so taking on someone of greater height than me was new"

"You could ask anyone to fit that description" he snorted.

I swatted his arm playfully, not having much strength left.

"Ass" I muttered without any venom.

"Pipsqueak"

I shot him a glare at that, and he got back to his feet, stretching, before heading for the exit, apparently done.

"Hey, Ranmaru!" I called after him, not bothering to get up.

He turned his heterochromatic eyes my way.

"It was fun" I grinned his way. "And you won't win next time"

His eyes widen ever-so-slightly at the idea of a 'next time', before he scoffed and went out.

"As if"

 _He didn't say no._

As he was about to close the door, though, he stilled, before tilting his head my way with a weird smirk gracing his lips.

"By the way… you _were_ cute with those cat ears, you know?"

I threw my water bottle at him, and only the now closed door managed to save him from a nasty concussion.

* * *

Two days later, it was time for Ren's fashion show. We hadn't talked since our last encounter, or even crossed paths for that matter. He and I both had our own work, and none of us went out of our way to try and patch things up a bit.

In a way, I knew I was in the wrong. After all, I didn't knew his family situation very well and, not matter how similar we were, we weren't identical either. However, he hadn't exactly been nice about it either.

In the end, I just decided to go with the flow for now.

The other guys had work, so it was just Haruka and I that went to see it. However, we were supposed to meet with Tomo-chan there, seeing as-

"Haruka! Ary-chan!"

Well, talking about the devil.

The redhead latched her arms around both of our necks, making me scowl a little at seeing my bubble breached yet again, but she soon let go.

"Thank God! I was afraid you two would get lost!" she then said, energetic as ever.

"Nan, just Haruka" I grinned.

"Ary" she pouted a little, puffing her cheeks.

"Anyway, it's amazing" then remarked Tomochika. "It's the Boys Collection, but it's mostly girls"

Surprised at her statement, I looked around, only to realize that she was true. Most of the crowd gathered to watch the show was of the female populace.

"Now that you mention it, that _is_ strange" admitted Haruka.

"They're probably all here to see the rising hotties" remarked the redhead.

"Weirdoes" I muttered.

They chuckled a little as I scrunched my nose. I didn't mind fans in general, but those who fangirled over Idols because of appearances tended to be much nastier than the rest.

 _And I talk from experience. Ayden had the most terrifying fanclub I ever saw._

"Jinguji Ren is the center of attention even among them" then stated our friend. "It took him no time at all to get all these fans since he debuted. Maybe it's his talent"

"Nan, just his stupid ego" I snorted.

Haruka shot me a glance at that.

"Jinguji-san and you seem rather cold for now" she remarked. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing big, just him being an ass and me being too stubborn" I waved it off. "Don't worry about it"

"He works hard too, you know"

Startled, the three of us turned around to see Cecil leaning against a pillar.

"Cecil-san!"

"Cecil!"

"Cecil?"

 _Oh, right. Tomochika hasn't met him yet._

"This is the guy the Director scouted for the Master Course?" she wondered, pointing fingers.

"Oh, Tomo-chan. It's your first time meeting Cecil, right?" realized Haruka. "Let me introduce you…"

Cecil took out his earplugs with a somewhat bored expression.

"Shibuya Tomochika, Haruka's former roommate" he then said.

I shook my head as the other two made a surprised face at his knowledge.

"Uh? Did I tell you about her?" the shy girl couldn't remember.

"Nan, I did" I instantly stepped in, knowing he'd probably say something really awkward like 'I know everything about you' or whatnot.

"Cecil!" the redhead exclaimed. "I heard you're in the Master Course even though you're not interested in becoming an Idol! I'll never forgive you if you do anything weird to Haruka or Ary-chan…"

I laughed nervously as Cecil simply opened his music player, revealing a CD with the name of our one and only Jinguji flirt.

"What's that?" wondered Tomochika, forgetting about her previous threat.

"Oh, I gave those songs to everyone" answered Haruka with a small smile. "I'm not done with yours yet, Cecil-san"

 _Ooh, right. I forgot about that one. I should probably check it out later._

"It's alright, don't worry about it" he simply smiled back. "I'll wait. I'll be fine as long as I have these songs"

He then showed us the rest of the CDs, startling Tomochika.

 **"Attention ladies and gentlemen, the Japan Boys Collection Fashion Show will start in five minutes"**

At the announcement, we decided to head to our places, Cecil following us since he had a seat next to ours. As Tomochika and Haruka started chatting ahead, I fell in step with Cecil.

"You know, he really is working hard too" he then said, talking about Ren.

"I never said he didn't" I replied. "He was just being a jerk, and I wasn't the nicest either, that's all there is to it. We'll work it out after the show, promise"

"Good. He's your friend. Friends shouldn't treat each other like that" he hummed.

"Whatever"

* * *

 **"JBC! It's starting now!"**

"Wow, what a good view!" whistled Tomo-chan. "Hey, look at that! Isn't that the President of the Jinguji Conglomerate?"

Instantly, I snapped my eyes in the way she indicated. I easily recognized the man, he looked a lot like Ren.

"The chief executive of this show… Jinguji-san's older brother" pursued my friend.

"What? His older brother?" repeated Haruka, surprised.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I was surprised, convinced Ren would have told her.

Before she could answer, the show started.

 _I came but… damn, this is boring._

"Wake me up when it's Ren's turn" I stifled a yawn, settling my head on Tomochika's shoulder.

She laughed softly but simply patted my head as I slipped in oblivion.

* * *

"Ary-chan…"

I groaned as the girls surrounding us started screeching like some damn banshees, but got up nowadays as Ren made his way on the stage. It reminded me of the fashion show I had taken part in not so long ago, but it was different. The clothes, the style, the ambiance, the budget… Plus, Ren was passing as a model while I merely sang at the very end.

 _God, I wouldn't be able to do that with a straight face. I can barely stand to have my picture taken, so modeling…_

Suddenly, the lights died down at once. There was a moment of silence as the screaming stopped and everyone wondered what the hell just happened.

"What? Did the power just ran out?" exclaimed Tomochika.

I bit my lower lip as the seconds ticked by, not showing any sign that the show would start again.

 _Not good. At this rate, the JBC will be ruined._

"Listen up, ladies!"

 _And here comes Ren to save us all. Damn flirt._

But by then, I was smiling.

"It's alright!" he pursued, his voice carried by the eerie silence. "Don't you think there are feelings that are conveyed better in the dark?"

"Of fucking course" I grunted, facepalming.

"I feel like we can almost hear the sound of each other's breath and hearts!"

"What is he doing?" whispered the redhead.

"Saving the day, as usual" I shrugged.

"Listen, My Lady! With my song, I want to… light up your hearts!"

I stiffened as the crowd started cheering again, Tomochika wondering just what the hell he was up too, and I turned to Haruka. Our eyes met, widening in mutual understanding.

"The song!"

"Cecil-san!" she exclaimed, turning to the boy. "Give me Jinguji-san's disc of songs!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" I pressed.

"Err, right… just… here, is this it?" he gave her a CD.

"Yes, thank you!"

"Let's go!"

We ran out of the booth in which we were seated and into the hallways. Taking the lead, I guided us to the control room I had spotted sooner when we arrived. However, as I was about to open, the officer standing by stopped me.

"Please, miss, return to your seat" he asked, gentle.

"We're sorry!" apologized Haruka, arriving next to me. "We're in a hurry!"

"Only authorized personnel are allowed through here" the officer refused, more firmly.

"Listen here, pal" I snapped, taking a step closer. "We're just trying to save this show, alright? So let us through!"

"It's-"

"What's going on here?"

At the new voice, the three of us turned around to see Ren's brother coming our way, apparently distraught by the whole ordeal.

"Jinguji-san's brother!" recognized Haruka.

He seemed to recognize us, more or less, but I didn't let him the time to say anything and grabbed the CD from Haruka's hands, before shoving it in his owns.

"We need you to put this on immediately!" I ordered, imperious.

He read over the few words written on the disc, before looking back to us.

"Who are you?"

"Nanami Haruka, STARISH's Composer!" instantly answered my friend, pressed.

"And Ritsukera Arya, Ren's friend and fellow singer!" I added, pushing him a little. "Now come on, get to it!"

He gaped for a second, before falling serious and taking the CD.

"Right!"

Without another word, he started running. I let out an heavy sigh, wiping some invisible sweat on my forehead, and turned to Haruka.

"We can't do more" I remarked. "Let's go back to our seat and see how this works out"

She hesitated, before nodding and bowing in apology to the officer. I rolled my eyes at her overly polite self, and the two of us then headed back to the booth we had just abandoned Tomochika and Cecil in.

* * *

When we arrived, Ren had already started singing. After a moment, music burst through the room. He sent a smirk our way, making me roll my eyes, before he took the lead and started putting the damn fangirls' souls on fire.

 _He really loves it, uh? It feels warm. Not like Otoya, or Natsuki. He's like a flame in the winter, helping through darkness- okay, I reached my drama quota._

I believe it is quite needless to say that the fashion show was saved after all.

* * *

"Jinguji-san!"

Haruka ran ahead of me to join Ren as I shoved my hands in my pockets, slowing my step. The more I approached, the more I felt bad about what happened.

 _Damn my conscience._

In the end, I had no choice but join them.

I stood awkwardly before the tall blond/brunet, who opened his mouth at my arrival, before closing it and looking away with an heavy sigh. There was a moment of awkward silence, before Haruka pinched my arm. I shot her a look, before letting out a short breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting involved in matters that didn't concern me" I gave in.

"I was the one out of line" he shook his head. "You only wanted to help. I shouldn't have acted like such an ass"

"So… friends?"

He smiled, and ruffled my hair.

 _Well, that's one thing off my chest._

"Seiishiro-sama, how could you be so reckless?"

"It's no big deal"

Ren's brother stopped in his tracks, realizing he wasn't alone with his staff member anymore.

"S-sorry for bothering you" he apologized, glancing at the three of us.

Ren stared at him, half-glaring half-wondering. Rolling my eyes, I roughly nudged him in the ribs, earning a pained gasp as it draw the attention of the older man.

"Say, sorry about manhandling you like a ragdoll sooner" I grinned sheepishly. "Heat of the moment, eh?"

"No, it was good thinking" he replied, apparently more at ease when he wasn't looking at his younger sibling.

I looked between the two of them, before huffing and grabbing Haruka's hand. Then, grabbing the staff member's arm, I pulled the two of them away, ignoring their surprised exclamations.

"We'll leave the two of you work this out!" I called at the Jinguji boys. "Ren, we'll wait for you downstairs!"

I closed the door to the roof, which we had first used to get there in the first place, before any of them could react.

* * *

I jumped on my feet as Ren walked out of the building. Haruka had left sooner to go back to the Agency, since she still had to work on a new song for STARISH and Saotome was giving her a hard time, but I opted to wait for him as promised.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow, falling in step with him.

"… you might not have been as wrong as I assumed"

"You're just too proud to admit I was right" I grunted.

"I'm not above such things" he admitted with a lazy smile.

I scoffed, making him chuckle a little.

 _Well, whatever. I'm just glad it worked out for him and his brother._

* * *

 **So, a short, cute chapter. Also, I wonder if any of you have guessed with who Ary will be paired by now. I've already said it wasn't going to be a member of STARISH, but I'm not above taking someone from HEAVENS, or even an OC, who knows?**

 **...**

 **Nan, maybe not an OC. But still! Who do you think she'll end up with?**

 **ALSO! The offer will stand until the chapter before the interview: ask questions to Arya, as many as you want, without any censury or limits of any sorts, so go have your fun!**

 **Thanks, and reviews are love!**


	21. Chapter 20

**So, I like this chapter, and decided to post it as soon as possible. Since I got a review last time too, I felt generous, so here it is.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Give Me A Chance To Show My Strenght

.

.

"Ary, sure you don't want to give in?" smirked Syo.

I glared at him. Well, as much as I could with my head upside-down.

"Go to hell. I ain't loosing this stupid bet"

 _That was an awful decision. Curse my past-self for agreeing to this in the first place._

To put things simply, Syo and I got into an heated argument about… well, I don't remember but I know I was right. And, we decided to settle it with a bet: if I could stay propped in an handstand for three hours straight, then I'd win and he'd have to wear the infamous bear costume for the rest of the day. However, if I lost, then I'd have to put the cat ears and keep them on my head until tomorrow evening.

 _Otherwise said, I am NOT loosing!_

I walked on my hands around to stretch my tiring limbs. I still had an hour and three minutes to go, and I knew I could take it. However, I hadn't done this in a while, so it took more out of me than planned.

"I agree with chibi-chan" Ren loomed over me. "You should just drop it and-"

"Never!"

"Don't call me that!" added Syo.

Jumping farther away, I went to stand next to Otoya. Exterior disturbances weren't allowed, so they couldn't push me, but I knew that if I fell, getting back on my hands would be harder and more painful.

"Honestly, I don't care about Syo wearing the costume anymore" I huffed, somewhat annoyed. "Damn my mouth, running without a filter…"

"Well, it's kind of your fault, Ary" the redhead scratched the back of his head.

"You ought to learn what battles you can't win, Ary" remarked Tokiya, to my right.

"Oh, shut it! And- and… You know what? Screw all of you! I like Masato better" with that, I went to stand next to the reading blue-haired boy, who acknowledged my arrival with a slight and a small smile tugging at his lips.

The boys snickered at my dramatic wail. I was about to add something when I felt the earth thrumming under my hands.

"What-"

"HURRAY!"

"Holy hell!"

Backing away in time and barely managing to keep my balance, I stared with wide eyes as Natsuki jumped on Syo, making the shorter boy fall with a harsh 'THUD'. Loosing my concentration, I felt for the first time all the blood that had accumulated in my head. Letting out an anguished groan, which passed unnoticed because of the bespectacled boy's sudden arrival, I then resigned myself to my fate and shifted my weight as much as I could.

 _I am not falling, EVER! Muahaha!_

"Listen! I've got a job!" exclaimed happily Natsuki, letting go of our shorter friend. "I'm going to model for a gravure ad!"

"Gravure ad?" repeated Otoya.

"Yes, a lipstick ad" beamed the cheery blond.

"Lipstick?" the question left all of our mouths as one.

"Yes! It sounds like a mature, strong, and manly job" confirmed Natsuki.

I snorted at that, unable to stop myself.

"Mature? Maybe. Strong and manly? Maybe less so"

The rest of our little group seemed to agree, but Natsuki was oblivious to it, as always.

 _He's adorable, but he can be so dense… Satsuki wouldn't have said something like that, that's for sure. Oh shit, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't- damn it._

I started laughing, uncontrollably so, as a picture of Satsuki with red lipstick and 'duck lips' as I deemed them popped in my head.

Loosing my balance, I let out a yelp as I fell half on the nearest stone bench and half in the bushes.

"Fuck!"

"Ah!" Syo pointed a finger my way. "You lost!"

"Nooo! You'll never catch me alive!"

But before I could run away, Tokiya grabbed me by the collar and stopped my mad dash before it even started.

"A deal is a deal, Ary" he pointed out.

"This is the end!" I let myself sank to the ground. "Let me die in peace, at last!"

They chuckled as I dramatically 'died' before them, and Natsuki happily clasped his hands together.

"Well, then. Things are starting to get busy! Practice, practice!"

With that, he walked away to practice.

"… practice what?" I scratched the back of my head, sitting up.

"It's a little different from what I'd expect from Shinomiya-san" then said Ren.

"A little different?" repeated Tokiya. "It's the total opposite"

"I didn't even knew there were ads for male makeup" I blinked dumbly. "Idols really do loads of things, ne?"

At that moment, Haruka arrived with somewhat of a somber look. Frowning a little, I got back on my feet.

"Guys…"

"Haruka? What's wrong?" I went to her, worried.

She bit her lower lip and gestured for Syo to come closer. Once we were farther from the rest of the boys, she explained herself.

"I just heard from Tsukimiya-sensei…"

My mouth parted agape as she quickly resumed what she learned, and Syo started to freak out.

"What!? An offer for Satsuki!?"

I instantly slapped my hand over Syo's mouth. We still hadn't told the other members of STARISH about Natsuki's dark twin.

"Their cameraman saw the concert hijacking on TV" pursued Haruka, quieter. "He took a liking to Shinomiya-san"

"This isn't good" mumbled Syo.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Otoya, overhearing everything despite our tones.

I exchanged a look with the other two, and Syo sighed.

"Well, I guess you guys should know too" he then said.

"Oh, oh!" I raised my hand. "I wanna tell them, come on!"

He just sighed again.

* * *

"Eh!? His personality changes when he takes his glasses off?"

"Well, to be honest, I believe they're two separate persons, just with the same body, but whatever suits you best" I shrugged.

"Then, at that HAYATO concert…" Tokiya trailed off.

"Now that you mention it, he wasn't wearing his glasses then" recalled Masato. "Why does his personality changes?"

"I don't know" Syo shook his head. "He doesn't remember anything that happens while he's Satsuki either"

Tokiya hummed.

"That would explain why Shinomiya-san never says anything about that concert"

"In any case, once he becomes Satsuki, no one can stop him" pursued the hot-headed blond. "The only way to turn him back into Natsuki is to put his glasses back on…"

He trailed off, his eyes lingering on me. I blinked at him.

"What?"

"Scratch that, Ary _would_ actually be able to stop him"

"I don't have to stop him, he's my friend" I retorted cheekily.

"He's going to kill you" he deadpanned.

"No he's not! He loves me too much to do that! Oh, how the world would miss me so! What a loss would that be?" I cried.

They laughed –they tended to do that a lot when I was around-, but I could tell Haruka was still very troubled by the whole ordeal.

"I'm worried" she then admitted. "They'll ask Shinomiya-san to be Satsuki-san on set…"

"We can't talk to Natsuki about this, can we?" Otoya looked down.

"He's got to do it himself somehow" simply stated Syo.

"Come on, guys, don't act so down" I crossed my arms over my chest. "If one can pull this off, it's Natsuki. Have some faith"

They seem a little better at my words –they were true, after all. Then, Syo smirked devilishly my way, and slung an arm about my shoulders.

"Out of my bu-"

"Now, I recall a certain someone lost a certain bet…" he chanted.

 _Shoot, I thought he forgot about it._

…

 _Damn it._

* * *

The damn ears plopped on my head, I stomped to my room, determined not to come out until the bet ended. However, Ringo-sensei's voice echoed in the intercom as soon as I dropped my bag on my bed.

 **"** **Ary-chan, please come to Shining's office!"**

 _Why me!?_

Sulking, I decided to just drop it and face the inevitable.

When I got to the office, Ringo-sensei, Ryuya-sensei and Saotome were all here, talking about God-knows-what. The cross-dressing Idol blinked at my… attire, and the ginger raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask" I pleaded, pinching the bridge of my nose. "So, what is it?"

"You received letters!" exclaimed happily the pink-haired man.

"Letters?" I repeated, confused. "You mean jobs?"

"Fan mail" corrected Ryuya-sensei.

"Wait, I've got fans!?"

They seem surprised at my question, and the Director spun on his chair with a light chuckle.

"Missssss Arya! You seem to forget that, as an Idol and member of STARISH, you are extremely popular!"

"I didn't really paid attention to that, to be honest" I admitted sheepishly.

They just shook their head, probably wondering how someone as I –meaning the daughter of a certain Ritsukera- could just forget about that. After all, fans were extremely important. They were the ones that gave us a purpose as Idol, and also the ones that kept us to the top or, on the contrary, brought us down.

"Here you go!"

Cheerful, Ringo-sensei dropped an heavy bag full of envelops. I blinked at the sheer amount, impatience to read them growing.

"Thanks!" I beamed at him. "I'll get to it. Anything else?"

"Yes!"

I waited for him to pursue, but he just patted my head with a grin.

"You're really cute, Ary-chan!"

I let out an annoyed groan, spinning on my heels, before leaving the office as the teachers simply chuckled at my despair.

* * *

"What's this, Ary?"

"Fan mail" I drank some of my juice, reading over another letter.

This one would mark the half of it. I had been surprised to see that most of them were actually positive, even though a few of them were particularly nasty. I knew it probably came from some sort of misplaced jealousy –I was the sole female of the group, after all- but how they judged my songs still stung somewhat.

I kept the good ones, the dozen or so less… civil put aside so that I could get rid of them later.

"Why two piles?" wondered Haruka, sitting in front of me, curious.

"For the hate mail" I answered, putting down the now read letter on the good pile.

"H-hate mail?" she repeated, wide eyes. "You mean…"

"This one called me 'a bitch in need of attention' and proposed with loads of images that I should just go back in the trashcan where I come from" I recalled.

This one amused me much more than anything else, for the poor girl had more grammatical faults than I bothered to count. Plus, she didn't mention anything about my songs, voice or partnership. Just plain, usual, empty hate.

 _Petty, childish, unnecessary, ect, ect…_

But Haruka didn't seem to share my amusement, for she placed an hand over her mouth, apparently horrified.

"I-it's awful!"

"Nan, not really" I shrug. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can't hurt me, or so the saying goes"

"But still…"

"The grand majority is extremely flattering, Haruka" I assured, patting the pile with a smile. "One or two haters on ten isn't so bad, is it?"

"… I guess" she relented.

"You have to understand that: you can never please everyone, no matter how hard you try" I said, more gentle. "STARISH's creation is one of the few exceptions"

"I-I see" she bit her lower lip, fiddling with her hands. "B-but don't listen to them! You truly are amazing, Ary!"

I gaped at her outburst, before laughing and ruffling her hair.

"I wasn't going to listen, but thanks anyway" I grinned. "You really are a great friend, eh, Haruka?"

"I-I…"

"Hey, I'm going to the photo-shoot with Natsuki tomorrow. Wanna tag along?"

"S-sure!" she smiled at me.

But then, she eyed something on my head, and I stiffened, remembering the cat ears I had been forced to put on.

"You'll go out with them?" she wondered.

"I promised Natsuki I'd come" I dropped my head in despair. "Oh, I know! I'll hide it under my hood! Ah, Syo never said anything about not being allowed to hid them!"

She simply giggled, shaking her head, and I glanced back to the letters.

 _Well, better get to it. I've still got so many to read._

* * *

"Oh, there he is" I found the blond boy sitting farther away. "Come on!"

Pulling Haruka behind me, I guided the two of us next to him, just as he seemed to finish writing something.

"Hey, Natsuki" I grinned.

He tilted his head our way with a smile.

"Ary-chan, Haru-chan" he greeted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" apologized the shy girl.

"It's alright, I came too early" he waved it off, getting up. "Shall we?"

Feeling evil, I pushed Haruka between the two of us. Natsuki shot me a surprised look while she just seemed confused, and I winked at him.

 _They're all so whipped, it's kind of painful to watch… very fun to mess with too!_

"Oh, thank you for coming out of your way for me today" then blinked the blond. "Ary-chan, I know you had some work today…"

"Hey, I promised" I shrugged.

"And I was just thinking I'd like to get out" added Haruka, genuine. "Actually, I was just with Tomo-chan earlier. I met up with Ary on the way"

"I see" Natsuki smiled back, apparently relieved. "The three of you really are great friends, uh?"

We fell in a comfortable silence, heading for the building in which would be held the shoot, before Natsuki tapped my shoulder.

"By the way, Ary-chan" he loomed closer, a curious glint in his eyes. "Why are you wearing your hood? It's kind of hot"

With a sigh, I lifted said hood a little to let him see the cat ears.

"I lost my bet with Syo" I drawled, feeling my cheek burn a little. "I'm not allowed to take them off until this evening"

"Aw, you're so cute!"

He made a move to hug me, but I managed to get out of the way in time.

 _I hate them all so, so much right now._

* * *

As Natsuki started the shoot, I thought back about what he told us just before we arrived. He had written lyrics to the song Haruka gave him, and they truly were amazing. At first, I thought Satsuki had written them, before realizing that Natsuki wouldn't have been able to remember if it really was his darker personality who wrote it.

Natsuki was aware of Satsuki's presence, somewhat. He didn't know who, or when, or why, just that someone was watching over him.

He wanted it to stop.

 _While I admire his strength… will this newfound resolve erase Satsuki's existence?_

I didn't want that. Satsuki was as much of a friend as Natsuki or all the others.

 _That means I'll have to help them find some balance. Satsuki can't keep popping up each time Natsuki's in trouble. Natsuki needs to grow on his own. However, Satsuki has as much of a right to exist as anyone else._

"It's good, but something's not right!"

At the cameraman's remark, I sighed. They had been at it for a short while now, but it was clear that the man was looking for Satsuki's more intense persona.

"Shinomiya-kun, look this way! Be wilder, like you're roaring!"

I sighed, shifting uncomfortably. I knew Natsuki could pull it off, but he didn't even had any time to think with the photographer ordering him around.

"Be wild and hot. Hotter! Hotter!"

I went to stand besides Haruka as the man then complained about how Natsuki was different from the last time he saw him on screen.

 _Poor Natsuki must be so confused…_

Thankfully, it was lunch time soon after.

* * *

"It's pathetic" at Natsuki's remark, I frowned. "It's hard being strong, isn't it? I… I can't…"

"You can do it" my frown dropped somewhat at Haruka's reply. "You can do it, Shinomiya-san. It was overflowing from those lyrics… your strong desire to change"

Natsuki gaped for a second, before allowing a slight smile to grace his lips.

"You're right. You're exactly right. I can't get discouraged here. I-I'll do my best!"

"And we'll help you" I assured, placing an hand over his shoulder.

"Right!" agreed Haruka.

He relaxed at our words.

"Thank you. Truth is, I have a secret plan" he then informed.

"Secret plan?" I wondered.

"The cameraman just suggested I take off my glasses"

He grabbed said glasses and, before we could even think about reacting, he pulled them off. Instantly, I pulled my hand away as he stiffened in my hold, knowing it was now Satsuki that we were facing.

 _Well… that's one way to do it._

"You think… you can help Natsuki?" he seethed.

With a surprised and somewhat scared exclamation, Haruka backed away as he glared at her.

"S-Satsuki-san!"

Rolling my eyes, I whacked him behind the head. He stilled, the shy girl shooting me a horrified look as he slowly turned around, death threats swirling in his green eyes.

"Don't be a douche" I scoffed, forgetting all about self-preservative notions. "Natsuki is our friend, of course we'll help him"

"I'm the one protecting Natsuki!" he retorted. "From everyone who tries to hurt him. People like you two are the most dangerous! Those who pretend to be kind and approach Natsuki…"

I frowned as he briefly explained what had happened to Natsuki. Well, more or less but I easily filled the blanks in the story.

"That woman stole the precious song Natsuki wrote and disappeared. I was born from Natsuki's despair… I will stand in for Natsuki!" with that, he stepped on the glasses, breaking them.

"Natsuki can do it himself!" I snapped. "He wants-"

"I will protect Natsuki!"

"He doesn't need protecting! What he needs are friends he can count on, just like Haruka, myself and the rest of STARISH!"

Discreetly, I gestured for Haruka to get away and call Syo. While I considered Satsuki a friend, I knew he didn't thought of me in the same way and could very well hurt me if I let him the opportunity. She hesitated, before slowly walking away.

Satsuki wasn't paying her any attention, though, too focused on his anger and me.

 _Don't I feel privileged._

"You'll just hurt him like she did!" he accused, taking a step closer.

"And why would I do that!?"

He grabbed my arm, yanking me closer before I could think about moving, and I glared at him as he glared back, his breath ghosting over my face.

"You think Natsuki was the only one suffering from bad entourage?" I gritted my teeth when his grip tightened. "You know what? I had a few friends, back in France. I was scared to be alone, desperate to have someone after my brother died. They were nice people, making me laugh and helping me out whenever they could. And then? They crept in my room as I slept outside the house, stole a notebook full of songs written by Ayden, and just disappeared to never come back. I never saw them again, my oh-so-dear friends or the songs. And what, do you see me keeling over, asking for protection? It hurt, but you can learn a lot from the pain, Satsuki. Trust me, I'd know"

"You-"

"I wouldn't wish this for anyone" I insisted, more softly. "Even less for someone so kind-hearted like Natsuki"

"… is that why you freaked out?"

His tone was now even, not angry but not compassionate either. Understanding, but detached.

I blinked in confusion.

"Freaked out?"

"Back at the Academy. Those girls stole one of your songs"

My face darkened at the memory.

"Yeah. Guess I really was exhausted back then, and- not the point! The point is, you can't always protect Natsuki! He needs to become stronger on his own too!"

"There's no need for that" he seemed annoyed now. "I'll be there"

"He-"

The words died in my throat when I realized how much closer we had become. Letting out a yelp, I tried to push him away.

"Out of my damn bubble! Now!"

He raised an eyebrow, a glint of sick amusement glinting in his green orbs, and he leaned even closer despite my struggles.

 _Damn it! How can he be so strong?_

"I thought you wanted to play cat and mouse" he whispered.

 _ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!_

"I told you to-"

"Oi!"

At the new voice, I relaxed somewhat, sending a grateful glance at Haruka, who had apparently managed to contact Syo. I tried to look behind him, from where the shorter blond's voice came from, but he was too tall, making me fully hidden from the other's view.

"Natsuki? Where are your glasses?"

 _Eh, Otoya's here? Then Tokiya must be here too… the three were probably coming after their job when Haruka called Syo._

"That's not Natsuki. That's Satsuki!" Syo seemed frightened.

"What!?"

"Oi, mind helping me out!?" I snapped, bending all my higher body so that I could see them.

"A-Ary!?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Haruka trying to approach him with the broken glasses. However, apparently seeing her coming, he shot her a glare, making her freeze.

 _Poor Haruka…_

"Don't interfere!" his pupils dilating a little, he slapped the glasses out of her hands.

Forced to follow the movement, I let out a pained yelp when I felt my arm twist rather painfully as the shy girl let out a gasp.

"Nanami! Ary!"

"Satsuki, you jerk!" Syo ran our way and, next thing I knew, I was sent colliding with him.

The both of us fell to the ground and I winced.

 _This is SO going to bruise…_

"Are you okay?" he helped me up, frowning.

"Just peachy" I drawled, dusting myself, before turning to Satsuki. "Oi, a little warning next time around?"

"S-stop taunting him!" protested my hot-headed friend.

My words only seem to anger him more. Apparently completely forgetting about the rest of the world, he charged at us with the full intent of wringing our necks. We avoided the attacks with a batshit of luck and skills, but we soon found ourselves back to the fence.

 _Falling from a building or Satsuki…_

"Damn you!" he ran at us.

 _The building it is._

Otoya tried to put back the glasses, creeping up behind Satsuki, but the blond saw him coming and turned his attention to him. Letting out a relieved sigh, I then groaned when the dark twin jumped over the roof of… whatever that thing was.

"Otoya, up!" reacting instinctively, I ran to the redhead.

Understanding my call, he crouched and gave me a boost when I used his hands for a jumping support, grabbing the glasses at the same time. I fell back a meter from Satsuki, who watched me warily as I landed with perfect balance.

"Be careful, Ary!" called Haruka, worried.

"I got this!"

We faced each other, none of us making any move. One mistake and he would A) escape, B) I'd fall or C) both.

"What is this?"

"Hijirikawa! Ren!"

At the sudden arrival of the last two members of STARISH, Satsuki's calm demeanor went MIA and he shot them a look between madness and anger. Using the momentum, I jumped, glasses ready to go back in place. However, at the last second, he raised his leg and hit me square in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, the glasses slipped from my grasp as I fell back near the edge.

"Ary!"

Tokiya managed to catch the glasses, throwing them at Ren. Then, Masato pushed Syo in the air just like Otoya did for me sooner and Ren threw the glasses at him. At the last second, Satsuki however escaped Syo's attack. He jumped back on the ground, trapped Masato, Ren and Tokiya in a net –where it came from, I had no idea- and made a mad dash for the door.

Forgetting about my sore stomach for now, I landed back on the ground and pursued him, stopping him from closing the door just in time.

"What do you think you're doing?" I struggled to keep it open.

"To work, in place of Natsuki" he retorted, pulling even harder.

"You can't do that!"

"If it's going to hurt him, then I will-"

"It's not! Just think about it, damn it!"

"Let go! Or I'll make your fingers useless!" the door closed even more, but I hold on.

"I won't let go! Not until you hear me out, you fucking dunce!" I replied angrily.

Pushing with my whole strength, I felt the door open under my weight. Loosing my balance, I fell forward inside with a yelp. He grabbed my arm at the last second, stopping me from making a nasty fall in the stairs, and locked the door just a moment before the rest of the guys could make it.

"Ary! Ary, are you okay?" I heard Otoya call from the other side.

"I'm f-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence, Satsuki pulling me along as he started heading back to the studio.

"Damn it! I can walk by myself! Let me go, Satsuki!" I struggled, in vain.

Deciding to just forget about it for now, I decided to get my point across. He let me pass the door voluntarily, I knew he did.

Now, it was up to me.

"Natsuki can do it himself" I assured firmly as we reached the last stairs. "He wants to change, for the better! He wants to become stronger by himself! He wants-"

We reached the hall and I searched through my bag. Natsuki had given me the lyrics he wrote sooner since he wanted a second, professional look over them, or so he said.

 _Ain't that my lucky day._

"Ah!"

At my victorious exclamation, he stopped walking and his grip lessened somewhat. Instantly, I shoved the paper in his hands.

"Natsuki wrote these" I informed as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

 _"_ _I sing for you"_ he read quietly the first verse. "This is a song for you or that Nanami girl, then"

"No!" I shook my head. "He wrote this song for _you_ , Satsuki!"

"… me?"

 _"_ _I feel like we can become one if I reach out my hand"_ I recalled. _"I want us to walk together. The power to protect…_ That's how Natsuki feels!"

His eyes widened slightly as he looked back at the lyrics.

 _Just a little more…_

"He told us that, all his life, he felt like someone was protecting him" I insisted. "And he's grateful for it, but he wants to be able- to be strong too. You said you wanted to protect him, right? Protecting Natsuki is also protecting his feelings and valuing his thoughts. He's trying to change so that he _won't_ need to be protected anymore. You need to have some faith in him, Satsuki! You need- you need to give him a chance…"

I fell silent as he went in a internal debate. His eyes were shifting between the lyrics, me and nothingness, his thinking fast and blurry.

"… You're so serious about Natsuki"

"Of course I am" I rolled my eyes at that. "He's my friend. And so are you, Satsuki"

His eyes widened a little at that. At the same moment, the doors opened, letting enter none other than Cecil.

"Oh, Ary! And Natsuki!" he greeted, coming our way. "What are you two doing?"

"Cecil? Why are you wearing glasses?" I asked, surprised by the new look.

"Don't they look good on me?" he wondered, somewhat arrogantly while taking them off. "I learned disguises are a fundamental of being an Idol. Just like your hood! Though, it's kind of hot to have a jacket on…"

"I thought you didn't want to be an Idol?" I pointed out rather slyly.

Before he could answer, Satsuki grabbed the glasses, not even paying attention to the spluttering Prince as he stared at me.

"You really are one of a kind, aren't you?"

"I know, I'm amazing" I grinned. "Oh, wait!"

He stopped as he was about to put them on.

"You owe me some ice cream" I then said, crossing my arms over my chest. "That kick hurt like a bitch. I'll come get you later"

He stared for a second, before scoffing and putting the glasses on. I didn't miss the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, though.

Then, Natsuki was back.

"Eh? What are you doing here, Cecil?" he asked.

Poor Cecil just looked extremely confused while I let out a relieved sigh.

 _Thank you, Satsuki._

* * *

As the photographer pampered Natsuki in praises, I let my head fall on Ren's shoulder, the flirt sitting next to me.

"I'm not doing this again" I warned.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ary?" asked Haruka, worry heart as always. "T-that was a really harsh blow…"

"Maa, I've seen worse" I shrugged it off. "I don't even feel it anymore"

"You deserved it" scoffed Syo, apparently ticked off. "You're so reckless! Why do you always feel the need to antagonize him!?"

"… because it's fun?"

He let out a despaired wail, pulling at his hair, which made me snicker.

 _And everything's back to normal. Poor Syo. He'll have gray hair before his time if I keep this up._

…

 _Let's keep this up._

* * *

An hour later, I crept up on Natsuki and knocked his new glasses off. Careful as to not break them, I then handed them to Satsuki with a smile as he stared at me, apparently conflicted.

"I did told you I'd come get you later, you know?" I remarked, feeling cheerful.

"… whatever"

I grabbed his arm and started pulling him along.

"Come on! I want ice cream!"

"O-oi! I never agreed to this!"

But even if he had the strength to do so, he never pulled away.

 _He must feel bad for the kick. Oh, that'll be great blackmail for later._

* * *

"There are no lies in your eyes"

I turned to him, finishing my ice cream. He hadn't taken any, paying for mine despite all odds –okay, I stole his wallet, but whatever- and we were now sitting in the park, enjoying in comfortable silence as the day slowly reached its end.

"I don't like lying" I shrugged, hugging my knees to my chest. "In the end, everyone gets hurt"

He hummed, agreeing with my words, and his hand twitched. I smiled knowingly at the movement, having done it myself quite a few times before, and pulled out a notebook and a pencil form my bag, before handing them to him. He seemed surprised, but accepted them nonetheless and, without another word, started writing.

I closed my eyes, feeling the last rays of the sun caressing my cheeks with the sound of the pencil scrapping against the paper in the distance. For a moment, the familiarity startled me.

I used to do the same with Ayden, sitting outside in the sun as he wrote the last song he came up with…

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been a few minutes just like an hour but, when I opened my eyes, the sun was finishing disappearing behind the tall buildings.

Stretching, I then turned to Satsuki just as he placed down the pen, apparently finished with his work.

"We should head back" I proposed. "It's getting late"

He nodded, snapping the notebook closed before throwing it in my bag. I gaped at the gesture, before shaking my head and taking the lead.

"Can I read it later?" I couldn't help but ask, hopeful.

"It's your notebook" he shrugged, looking away while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sweet" I grinned. "Though I don't think anything can beat that last one"

"Last one?"

"The one you sang when you crashed the HAYATO concert" I grinned at the memory. "And the one you wrote on my ceiling too"

He raised an eyebrow at that, somewhat surprised and wondering at the same time.

"This song really marked you, didn't it?"

"I told you already, it was a beautiful song" I beamed his way.

"If you say so"

I stared at him for a moment, then noticing the faint pink on his cheeks.

"You're blushing!" I pointed an accusing finger at his face. "That's so cute!"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Aw, admit it, Satsuki" I leaned closer with an evil grin. "You're just a big softie inside, aren't ya?"

"Knock it off, pipsqueak" he grunted, pushing me aside.

The movement, while he didn't put much strength in it, managed to push down the hood I had so stubbornly kept on for the past day.

"… why are you wearing that?"

"I lost a bet with Syo!" I huffed, looking away in embarrassment. "Don't you _dare_ laugh, Satsuki, or you'll be in for a world of pain"

He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, but the smirk he was now sporting told me he was all but finished with this story.

* * *

When we finally got back to the Agency, it was already time to go to bed.

"Well, I'll see you around, then" I waved, heading to my own room. "It was fun, by the way"

"Hey, Arya!"

Surprised to hear him call my name, I turned to him, and he smirked as he pulled out Natsuki's glasses.

"You look cute with the cat ears, you know?"

"Fuck off, Satsuki!"

My cheeks burning, I spun on my heels and ran as he let out a laugh behind me.

 _Stupid Satsuki._

* * *

When I woke up the next day, the first thing I did was to throw away the cat ears. Once it was done, I picked up the notebook and found the page on which Satsuki had written.

 _There once was a girl with dreams_

 _She trusted the world, living in the music_

 _But it wasn't enough_

 _The dreams turned to nightmares_

 _The world betrayed her and music became an escape_

 _But she never gave in_

 _She was too stong for that_

I smiled, closing gently the notebook and deciding to pursue later.

"He really _is_ a softie, eh?"

* * *

 **So, I want to say this first: I honestly thought about Satsuki being a love interest. However, that would just have been weird with Natsuki, so I decided to just do whatever I could with those two and have my fun for the time it lasts.**

 **Once again, the cat ears were just me having my fun. I won't let those go so easily.**

 **As for the fan mail and hate mail... well, you can't please everyone, can you? Though the boys of STARISH never received any, I believe the fangirls aren't above writing those to Arya. On one side, some love her because she's an Idol and she's great and whatever you want, I guess. On the other side, though, some despise her for being what they're not and/or for being the only female of the group.**

 **Also, Arya being loved by everyone sounds foolish, stupid and frankly Mary-Sue.**

 **QUESTIONS FOR ARYA! DON'T FORGET!**

 **Also, I'm curious: With who Arya _shouldn't_ end up with? I don't know if I asked before, I don't remember, but...**

 **REVIEWS ARE LOVE! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!**


	22. Chapter 21

**HEEEEEEEYA! I received three awesome, wondeful, magnificent reviews and I felt so happy I decided to post yet again! However, be warned that I'm going to slow down a little *smiles sheepishly*. Don't want everything to go out so quickly, do we?**

 **Also, I've just wraped up season three, and I'm off to season four! Hell yeah, I'm on a roll!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blessed By The Stars Above

.

.

"Oh, oh! We're here! We're here! Syo, wake up! We're here! Come on!"

Roughly shaking the poor boy awake, I ignored his cursing as my eyes locked on the beautiful scenery. We had been stuck in this minivan for many hours by then and, while I didn't mind long travels, my legs were starting to cramp.

"Pretty…" I beamed at the mountains.

"You're such a child" the short blond sighed, rubbing his eyes.

For only answer, I pulled my tongue at him, making him snort.

* * *

A few minutes later, the minivan stopped. I literally jumped above the front rows and dashed outside. However, my foot caught on something and made me trip down the last stairs. I managed to catch my fall by effectuating a cartwheel before landing back on my feet with a grin.

"Nailed it!"

There were a few chuckles from the rest of the boys while Haruka smiled, and we all grabbed our bags before turning around to see, at last, the reserve we would be staying at for the next week.

My breath caught in my throat at the majestic view.

"A-amazing…" Syo's eyes widened.

"I had no idea our Agency had a resort house like this" said Otoya, gaping.

"With everything from recording studios to hot springs, it's a special facility" presented Reiji, cheerful as always.

Syo stretched happily.

"I haven't had a break in a long time!" he exclaimed. "I'm really going to enjoy this!"

"It's a special arrangement from Shining" Ai informed. "So make sure you don't cut loose too much"

"I know that" sweatdropped the blond.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm off for some exploration" I waved, already walking away with a bounce in my step. "Explore, explore~"

Ren snatched me by the collar before I could go too far, though.

"Oh, come on!" I whined as he pulled me back to the group. "I wanna see the forest! And the mountains! And find all the good spots and take great pictures!"

"Ary, we all came here together" protested Otoya in the same tone. "Hang out with us! Like, let's go fishing and then have some barbecue"

I slumped, understanding I wouldn't win this one with the redhead.

 _Well, I'll just have to go explore at night._

"Ary, don't 'forget' to take your medicine tonight" warned Tokiya.

I gaped at him, startled.

"Are you a fricking mind reader or something?"

"No, you're just predictable, Kitten" smirked Ren, still holding on my collar.

"Yeah? Well I'll go anyway" I glared up at him, defiant.

"I was not aware you took medicine"

At Ai's detached yet confused remark, I blinked dumbly.

"You should have?" I replied, not really understanding where that came from.

He loomed closer, and I instantly leaned back, startled.

"Bubble!"

"My data seems to be incomplete" he stared straight at me, however forced to bend so that our eyes could meet. "Why do you take medicine?"

 _What the actual fuck?_

"I'm insomniac" I shrugged it off. "No big deal, really"

He nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer, and returned to his merry business. I shot a wondering look to the rest of the guys, who just shrugged, not really knowing what that was about either.

"Well, whatever" I finally managed to wriggle out of the flirt's grip. "How about we go dump our bags in our cabins and meet back for the barbecue?"

"Don't run off, Ary" warned lightly Masato, half serious and half teasing.

"Why, that hurts" I placed an hand over my chest with a pained expression. "I would _never_ do something like that!"

"You _so_ would" deadpanned Syo.

"Tche"

* * *

"Holy fudge…"

The river was breathtaking. The water so clear we could see the bottom and all the fishes, the grass so green it seemed unreal and the sun so bright it reflected on the rocs lying around.

I had forgotten about what relaxing meant, to be honest. Working as an Idol was loads of fun, but also very stressful and demanding. To be able to take a vacation like that eased my mind like it hadn't been eased since that month before we officially started as Idols.

I started taking as much pictures as I could as the guys goofed around. Haruka hadn't followed us, wanting to work on the new song for STARISH despite my pleads and threats, so it was just the seven of us. I took a few good ones, got rid of most of them, but I was pretty satisfied when I finally put my camera away.

"Hey, Ary! Come on in, the water's great!" Otoya called over.

"No thanks, I'm going to bath in the sun a little" I laid down on the grass, closing my eye with a small smile.

My peace of mind was of short duration, though. Before I knew what was happening, Syo had lifted me in his arms and dropped me in the river. I stayed still for a few seconds, sitting in the water and soaked through and through.

 _At least my clothes will wash easily._

"Syo"

"… yeah?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"FUCK!"

Jumping on him, I managed to make him fall too. Soon, the spar turned into a wrestling match, each of us trying to drown the other.

Not permanently, of course. Just long enough to ensure our ultimate victory.

Then, not really thinking, I used Tokiya as a human shield when Syo tried to splash me. There was a moment of silence as the black haired boy, now soaked, looked down at me, expression unreadable.

"Err… oops?" I grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, his face broke in an evil smirk and he grabbed me by the waist, spinning me around so that we could face Syo, who grinned when he realized I couldn't avoid his attacks anymore.

"No!" I struggled, but couldn't get out. "Bad Tokiya, bad! Syo, stop! Don't you dare-"

I swallowed the rest of my words along with some water as the blond cackled like a madman. Using the momentum, I however managed to escape Tokiya's grasp.

"That's it! This means WAR!" I snarled, jumping on the taller boy's back. "Let's bring the tall people down a notch!"

And just like that, the fight between me and Syo turned into an all-out war with the other five. While we were obviously outnumbered, Syo and I were used to this fighting stuff, so it was even.

And a lot of fun too, of course.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed, but it was soaked to the bones that I finally managed to step out of the water, dropping on the grass and wheezing to catch my breath, ragged with pants and laughter fits.

"You should dry yourself, Ary, or you might get sick" proposed kindly Natsuki.

"I forgot my towel" I shrugged, rubbing my eyes. "And I don't get sick. Never have, never will"

"You shouldn't jinx it" Syo threw me his own towel.

I caught it, shaking my head with a fond smile and dried my hair somewhat so that they'd stop nagging at me. After a few minutes, we were joined by the other four.

"It would have been nice to have Haruka with us" remarked wistfully Otoya.

"She's working on our new song" I shrugged. "The Director asked"

"Isn't there anything we could do to help?" still wondered Masato.

"Composing for STARISH is her work alone" remarked Ren. "We can only leave it to her for now"

"Plus, she's got the amazing _me_ by her side if she needs any help" I added with a dramatic flap of the hair, making them laugh.

The laughs died down when a familiar voice made itself heard. Curious, I looked around to try and spot the Prince I knew was singing.

"Cecil?" blinked Otoya, recognizing him too.

"This way!"

* * *

Following the sound of his voice, we soon found him lazing in a tree, a music sheet in his hands and a slight smile over his lips.

"Cecil!" called the redhead, waving.

"Eh? When did you get here?" asked Syo, hands on his hips as the brown-haired boy looked down at us, apparently surprised by our sudden arrival.

Cecil jumped down from the tree and effectuated a graceful landing but, before he could answer, Natsuki started choking him with a hug.

"You're here! I'm so happy!"

I picked up the paper he had dropped, curious, and easily recognized the handwriting on it. Syo and Otoya peered over my shoulders, curious.

"Isn't it Nanami's song?" asked the blond.

"No" Cecil instantly took it back, possessive.

"Where did you get it?" insisted Syo, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Haruka gave it to me" said the Prince with a happy chuckle.

"EH!?"

"Oh? You finally got yours?" remarked Ren.

We turned around to see him arriving along with Tokiya and Masato.

"You're so lucky to get one of Haru-chan's songs!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Didn't you get one too?" sweatdropped Syo.

"That's great, Cecil!" beamed Otoya.

"I'm honestly happy for you" smiled Tokiya.

"You haven't written lyrics yet, have you?" then remarked Masato.

"If there's anything you don't understand, just let us know" Tokiya added.

"If you need phrases of love, I'd be happy to give you advice anytime" proposed Ren.

I snorted at that, and the flirt playfully whacked me behind the head.

"That's great! Now your wish has come true" sighed happily Natsuki. "We're all friends who have received songs from Haruka!"

"Hell yeah!" I bumped fists with the tall blond. "Cecil, if you need any help, just ask, okay?"

"H-hai…"

"Oi, you two! Not everything makes people friends!" protested Syo.

"Such a tsundere" I cooed, pulling at his cheeks.

"A-Ary! Quit it!"

I laughed as he rubbed his sore cheeks, before turning to the rest of the guys. Cecil still looked confused at the sudden willingness to help from the others, while said others just seemed genuinely happy for him.

"Hey, guys? There's something that's been bothering me for a while" I called, gaining their attention.

"What is it, Ary?" asked Masato.

"… you're all so _whipped!"_

Eyes widened, mouths parted agape, but no sound nor protests came out. Taking this as my cue, I pursued.

"Don't try to deny it, it's obvious since day one that you all liked Haruka" I grinned devilishly at that. "Literally worshiping the ground she walks on and the songs she writes… not that I'm any better, but whatever. Let me make one thing clear, for all of you: Haruka is a dear friend, my very first. If any of you hurt her in any way, shape or form because you were too stupid to realize the consequences of what you might do or say, then be certain that _there'll be hell to pay"_

Heavy silence followed my threat.

"We would never hurt Haru-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed suddenly.

"Natsuki's right"

"Same"

"Ditto"

"None of us would!"

Seeing as they all seemed to agree, I instantly dropped my menacing aura and beamed at them.

"Great! We're all good then" I assured, feeling better now that that was off my chest.

They sweatdropped at my bipolar tendencies and I clapped my hands together, satisfied with that.

"None of you are good enough for her anyway" I added with a wave of my hand. "In fact, no boy is"

"She'll have to grow one day, Kitten" remarked Ren with a slight smirk.

"Yeah? Well I won't let her" I retorted. "I'll make her become a nun somewhere so that no man can ever taint her purity! I shall protect Haruka's innocence from dirty minded boys like the lot of you!"

With that, I ran off. A moment later, they started running after me as I cackled evilly, ready to go kidnap Haruka so as to hide her far, far away.

 _Poor, poor Haruka, drawing them like a light draw moths at night. But fear not! Arya will protect you!_

* * *

In the end, I didn't managed to kidnap Haruka.

However, we did made her a beautiful basket with food and flowers to cheer her on. It was Masato's idea, and everyone was happy to help.

Well, the guys made the food. Since I can't cook to save my life, I went to get the flowers with Cecil.

While the rest of the group prepared the barbecue, I went with the Prince to get a look at the scenery. However, as we settled on top of a tree to relax a little, I realized how troubled he looked.

"Cecil?" I called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What's the problem?"

His beautiful eyes widened slightly, before he sighed and sat down next to me, his legs dangling above the ground.

"My wish… was to sing Haruka's songs" he then said, looking down into oblivion. "She's the one who freed me from the curse, and I want to repay this debt. But now…"

"You're having second thoughts?" I completed, gentle.

He struggled, but couldn't find the words.

"You've always wanted to sing Haruka's songs because you believed it would help you repay that debt, and because you loved her" I pursued, understanding what this was all about. "But you're starting to realize… what being an Idol really means, aren't you?"

"I want to make her happy…" he clenched his eyes closed. "Yet… I can't forget their smiles… I want to see the smiles of all kinds of people, not just hers anymore… I… I want to be an Idol! I want to become an Idol and make lots of people happy, like you do!"

"Like _I_ do?" I repeated, pointing at me, confused. "I don't-"

He grabbed my shoulders, wide eyes.

"I saw it happen so many times before! How your words, your music reaches out to people! You _change the world_ around you, Ary, and it's wonderful! I want- I want to be able to make a difference too! I want to make people happy with my voice! I-I…"

 _He's worried about Haruka,_ I smiled softly, gently pushing off his hands. _He believes he owes her so much that she'll hate him if he doesn't 'repay'._

"Tell her" I then said. "Tell Haruka about your new resolve. She'll approve for certain!"

"But-"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" I raised an eyebrow.

He gaped, before shaking his head.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I pushed him off the branch. "Go tell her already!"

He managed to catch his landing gracefully, hesitated a second, then shot me a bright grin and waved, before running off. I smiled as he disappeared in the forest towards the cabins, before jumping down too and heading for the barbecue.

* * *

"Say what!?"

I grinned proudly, leaning on Haruka's shoulder. Apparently, she was coming for the barbecue when Cecil met her, so she easily caught up to me and therefore, we delivered the news together.

"Our dear Cecil wants to become an Idol" I repeated, smiling madly.

The rest of them stared at us, dumbstruck, and I shot a victorious look at Camus, who just scoffed and sipped his wine.

...

 _"_ _You want me to what?"_

 _Camus sighed, rubbing his temples as if I was the most annoying ant he ever had laid his eyes upon._

 _"_ _You know your way with words, from what I've heard" he scowled a little. "I've tried talking some sense into him, but he won't listen, which is why I am asking you to convince him. Surely he will listen to what you have to say"_

 _I frowned as his eye twitched, apparently bothered to admit it._

 _"_ _Cecil isn't a puppet, Camus" I replied, more coldly. "If he doesn't wants to be an Idol, then it's his choice. No one has the right to force it on him"_

 _"_ _He-"_

 _"_ _He's a big boy. Shining recruited him and he's learning show business. What else do you want? Becoming an Idol demands diligence, hard work and passion. If he lacks those, than none of us will be able to change his mind"_

 _With that, I made my way to the door, ready to leave._

 _"_ _He has great potential but refuses to use it" he stated, voice bitter._

 _"_ _As long as he lacks purpose, then the path of an Idol isn't fit for him" I shrugged. "To be honest, I have no doubt that, one day, he will find that purpose. However, it is not my place nor yours or anyone else's to find it for him. He will become an Idol because he wants to, and that's that. And, when it happens, we'll all be there for him"_

 _Seeing as he wouldn't add anything, I simply left._

...

'Told ya so' I mouthed, giddy. If the man could express emotions, I'm convinced he would have rolled his eyes back.

"Why not? I'll support him!" suddenly exclaimed Reiji.

"Well, he does have the right character" admitted Ai.

"Tche" scoffed Ranmaru. "It's just a casual suggestion. We can't have people becoming Idols over something like that"

"He seemed to be studying seriously lately" then pointed out Masato. "That must have been what it was about"

"Could he have been wondering about it for a while?" wondered Otoya, frowning slightly.

"Now that you mentioned it, he hasn't spent any time with us since coming here, except for Ary-chan" thought Natsuki out-loud.

"So, where's Ceci?" then asked Ren.

"He said his heart was so full he didn't want to eat anything" answered Haruka.

"That sounds like him alright" I snorted.

"Unbelievable" Syo clenched his fist with a weird look. "After insisting he wasn't interested in becoming an Idol for so long… all right! Let's go tease him after eating!"

"What?"

"Well, he can't helped being teased for this" agreed Tokiya, crossing his arms with a serious look.

Unable to stop myself, I started laughing. Soon enough, the rest of them joined and, a moment later, we were all sitting and enjoying the food.

My eyes widened as I took a bite of the crab cake.

"Okay, who made this crab cake?" I asked, looking around. "It's delicious!"

"Oh, that's Ran-Ran's special!" beamed Reiji, not far from me.

I stared at the grey-haired man, who was now sporting an expression of smug satisfaction.

"It's awesome" I repeated his way, his smirk widening. "But you're still an ass"

The smirk dropped instantly and his eye twitched while I bumped fists with Syo.

* * *

"Hey, Cecil"

"Ary" he greeted quietly. "Weren't you with the others?"

"I wanted to check up on you" I shrugged. "It was a pretty big decision to make, after all. You feeling okay?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern" he smiled lightly.

I then noticed the music sheet in his hands.

"You're going to write lyrics?" I asked, curious.

"Kind of" he admitted, suddenly mysterious. "Watch"

I fell silent as he closed his eyes and grabbed his pendant with his free hand.

"Oh, Muses, who protect us… May everything transpire according to your wishes… Should you desire, show yourselves in this tune"

My eyes widened in awe as fireflies started gathering around us, so many of them creating a green halo around him.

And then, I saw it.

 _It's… magic!_

Not really knowing why, tears escaped my eyes as warmth spread in my body. Gasping, I placed my hands over my heart.

As the light slowly died down and the fireflies dispersed, I felt lips linger upon my forehead, a feathery touch that barely lasted a second while it felt like millenniums. Colors echoed in my mind and sounds danced before my eyes, fireworks exploding in my chest and emotions I've never felt before making my body shake.

And then, it was over.

The colors washed away, the sounds disappeared, the warmth reverted, the fireworks died down, the emotions went away, leaving me panting with a band of sweat rolling down my forehead.

After a moment, I finally looked up, realizing I was still in the forest. Cecil, a meter farther, seemed in the very same state as I. But then, he picked up the music sheet, and I realized all the lyrics were written, a pencil lying in the grass next to him.

"Muses, I am grateful for your love and grace" he smiled happily.

"Cecil… what's going on?"

My voice startled him out of his trance and his eyes widened when he saw me.

The tears still hadn't stopped falling.

 _I don't feel sad, though. I'm happy. So, so happy. But why?_

He kneeled in front of me with a smile stuck between awe, surprise and joy.

"You've been blessed by one of the Muses, Ary" he said softly.

 _The… Muses?_

"Look"

Gently, he took my hands, which were still trapped over my heart. Then, he unfolded my crisped fingers one by one, revealing a beautiful necklace much similar to his.

"I-I don't understand" I wiped the tears, but they kept falling. "W-what happened? Why am I crying? I-"

"I've called upon the Muses to help me gain inspiration for the lyrics" he explained, his voice soothing. "One of them has bestowed upon you her gift before departing. Being born as the Prince of Agnapolis, I've been blessed by many at birth. For a Muse to choose a Bearer at such a late age, and one that isn't a believer either…"

"W-what's that going to do?" I managed to calm down somewhat, drying the last remains of my outburst.

He simply smiled.

"You can't overuse the gift, and you will have to learn how to use it on your own. However, know that, when you need her, the Muse will lend you her divine help"

Feeling better now, I shot him a deadpan look.

"Can you _not_ talk like a fortune cookie?"

He chuckled at that, and helped me back on my feet.

"I'm sorry I can't be clearer, Ary. You'll have to understand alone"

"Alright, alright, Dumbledore" I grunted, dusting myself. "What now?"

"Look up"

Curious, I did as told. My mouth parted agape, and I couldn't find my words for a few seconds.

"It's… breathtaking" I whispered, an hand over my mouth. "Everything… seems so beautiful! Why…"

"The Muses allow us to see the world as it truly is, farther beyond human's blinded vision" he simply answered, still smiling. "Now… your songs can truly touch people, right? You finally have your wish too"

 _If with this vision, I can see what truly lies before me… it means the people too, right? Their fears, uncertainties, love and hate… I can see it all, feel it all… is that what he's saying? But then, that means… I can truly reach out to them!_

"I guess I do" I smiled back.

I attached the necklace around my neck. It was exactly like Cecil's, but my own was purple with a single light-tear inside.

I squeezed it tightly.

* * *

We were now on a suspended bridge. The view was even better than before, a thing I thought would be impossible, and gazing up at the stars felt otherworldly.

Not really noticing, I started humming a tune under my breath.

"Already taking effect, is it?"

I snapped my eyes at the brown-haired boy, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Muses inspires us" he said. "The tune that you were humming, that seemed to come out of nowhere, is a result of the blessing"

But I frowned at that.

"Does this mean it… you know, it isn't _my_ idea?"

"No, of course not!" he seemed horrified at the thought. "Muses are here to lend support and love! Their presence helps us bring out our potential to its best! The music you will compose will be fully yours, and you would have been able to write it even if you hadn't been blessed-"

"But I wouldn't have thought about it" I realized.

 _There are many shades, many steps to take. But… I'll be patient._

"Don't hold it in" Cecil warned with a slight smile. "The longer you hold it, the harder it'll be to contain it"

"I feel like you're treating me like a vampire" I rolled my eyes. "But if you say so…"

My fingers started tapping the wood to a rhythmic melody. He chuckled, opened his mouth…

And started singing.

 **Just before the dawn,**

 **When the light's still gone,**

 **Shine, shine your way,**

 **And you may not know, where to go,**

 **Shine, shine your way**

A smile graced my lips as I started singing along.

 ** _Open road but it's still dark,_**

 ** _Build a fire from a spark,_**

 ** _And shine, shine your way,_**

 ** _Feed the feeling in your heart,_**

 ** _Don't conceal it then you'll start,_**

 ** _To find, find your way_**

Feeling giddy somewhat, I got up on the edge of the bridge and started walking like a tightrope walker.

 _No one can stop, what has begun,_

 _You must believe when I say_

Startled, Cecil instantly grabbed me and brought me back on the ground as I laughed.

 ** _All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,_**

 _Starting today_ _ **,**_

 ** _Shine, shine, shine,_**

 ** _Shine your way_**

I spun out of his grasp and climbed once more, spreading my arms wide as if ready to take flight.

 _There's an open sky,_

 _And a reason why,_

 _You shine, shine your way,_

 _There's so much to learn,_

 _And now it's your turn,_

 _To shine, shine your way_

I jumped back on the bridge once more. Turning around, my eyes widened when I saw the rest of STARISH behind me, all smiling.

Then, they started singing along.

 ** _There's a feeling deep inside,_**

 ** _You can let it be your guide,_**

 ** _To find, find your way,_**

 ** _And there's no time for us to waste,_**

 ** _Got to take a leap of faith,_**

 ** _And fly, fly away_**

Haruka was listening, stars in her eyes, and I could see the four members of Quartet Night farther away. However, I couldn't bring myself to care for now.

 _Don't have to walk,_

 _Now you can run,_

 _Nothing can get in your way_

 ** _All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,_**

 _Starting today,_

 ** _Shine, shine, shine,_**

 ** _Shine your way_**

 **Morning is breaking,**

 _Darkness is fading,_

 ** _We found a way to the light,_**

 ** _It's such a beautiful sight_**

 _I'm happy. Together… it's like nothing I've ever heard before. Cecil's voice fits with ours so perfectly… was this meant to be? Something tells me we won't be able to depart after that. Was it Shining's plan all along? To get Cecil into STARISH?_

 **Any time, anywhere,**

 **Turn around and I'll be there,**

 **To shine, shine your way**

 _Like a star burning bright,_

 _Lighting up the darkest night,_

 _I'll shine,_ **_shine your way_**

 _Now I can see,_

 **You are the one,**

 _Sent here to show me the way_

I could see the awe and wonder on Otoya's face, the smile on Masato's lips, the happy glint in Ren's eyes, the relaxed, trusting posture of Tokiya, the wide grin of Syo, the warmth in Natsuki's traits…

 **All of our tears will dry faster in the sun,**

 _Starting today,_

 ** _Shine, shine, shine,_**

 **We're on our way,**

 ** _Shine, shine, shine,_**

 ** _That's what we say,_**

 ** _Shine, shine, shine,_**

 ** _Shine your way_**

Silence fell upon us as I took in a sharp breath.

"… wow" I finally let out a shaky laugh.

"What was _that?"_ asked Syo. "It sounded really good!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it" agreed Masato.

"It's a miracle" assured Cecil, drawing our attention. "The Muses were in that harmony just now"

"Could it be Cecil's voice goes really well with ours?" remarked Otoya, thinking.

"It's a sign" the Prince's eyes widened. "The 'one' referred to the group… I shouldn't sing alone, but as eight…"

"Cecil-san's voice was the thing missing from my new song"

At Haruka's statement, my heart missed a beat.

 _Could it be…_

"The answer was always right by my side" she pursued, eyes widening in understanding. "P-please, Cecil-san! Sing with everyone as a member of STARISH!"

"Nanami?" blinked Otoya.

"Me? Joining… STARISH?" repeated Cecil, dumbstruck.

"Wait, hold on a minute! You can't just-"

"Please! Let me write a song for the eight of you!" she bowed deeply. "I-I'm sure I'll be able to write an even more wonderful song!"

"I don't know about you guys, but this harmony, just now? That was pretty amazing" I pointed out.

"I'm all for it!" exclaimed Natsuki. "Since the first time I've heard Cecil sing, I've wanted to sing with him"

"Like Nanami-san says, if we really do need Aijima-san's voice in our new song…" Tokiya trailed off, apparently agreeing too.

"Why don't you try writing one song to try it out?" proposed Ren.

"I… would like to confirm whether or not this harmony was real" nodded Masato.

"Cecil, are you okay with it?" inquired Otoya, apparently enjoying the idea.

"Haruka, if that is what you desire… then I shall follow it as well" accepted Cecil.

"A-arigato!"

"If Nanami and Ary says so, then I guess it's okay" huffed Syo.

"Hell yeah!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. "STARISH is gonna be even more awesome than before! Let's do this guys!"

Pumped up, I made a backflip. They laughed at my antics, and I tightly hugged Haruka, who spluttered at the sudden attention.

 _This is going to be great, I can tell!_

* * *

Lying on my bed, I fiddled with the purple stone hanging around my neck with a soft smile. It was pretty, and a single look made me feel so… peaceful.

"Thank you" I pressed it against my lips. "For this chance. I'll do my best. I won't let you down. I promise"

For only answer, the pendant warmed a little in my palm.

* * *

 **So, sorry if the chapter was shorter than usual. However, a lot has happened, hasn't it?**

 **So, for the blessing: I thought about it for a while. I've been intrigued by the Muses ever since that episode, and I thought 'well, Ary would be a good choice, if they needed a protégé or something' because you know, while all of the others wants to sing Haruka's songs -at first, at least-, she already made up her mind to one day change the world with her music. It's a goal, I believe, that would be approved by a Goddess of Music. Also, the** **song was _Shine Your Way_ by Owl City and Yuna (from the movie _The Croods_ ). And I love it, like, a lot.**

 **Thank you to Ronnie-Sugar54618, Hope10032 and Guest! I love you guys so much, thanks for your amazing reviews!**

 **For what it's worth, here are Natsuki's special Piyo-chan cookies.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS, SEE YOU SOON!**


	23. Chapter 22

**WUUUT! I keep getting more and more reviews! It's awesome, you guys make me so happy!** **Though many of you commented on grammatical errors. Is it that bad? I'M SORRY! ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Seventh Prince

.

.

The next morning came soon enough, and I felt as good as I had the day before. Quickly changing, I decided to let Haruka get some more rest before joining the guys to help prepare breakfast.

Well, more or less.

* * *

"So, how's it coming Chef?" I asked, stretching.

"You're so lazy" grunted Syo. "How about you lend us an hand?"

I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to touch this food? 'Cause if you try it afterwards, I can't promise you'll live to tell the tale"

A sweat broke on the side of his temple and he went back to what he was doing with an innocent whistle, making me snort.

"That's what I thought"

At the same time, Haruka arrived, panting from the sprint she apparently made to join us as fast as possible.

"Sorry for making you cook breakfast for me!" she apologized, bowing a little.

"Chill, Haruka" I smiled her way. "They're cooking for me too, so it's no big deal"

The short blond mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't quite catch it, though I easily guessed it wasn't exactly flattering.

"Well, let me help, at least" insisted the shy girl, apparently feeling bad.

"It's already done" simply smiled Otoya. "Let's all eat together"

"Have you slept well, Little Lamb?" inquired Ren.

I barked out a laugh at that, but it wasn't because of the nickname, for once.

"Are you kidding? The poor girl passed hours composing our new song" I accused, jabbing a thumb her way.

Their eyes widened. Apparently, they hadn't realized how pumped up she had been when we parted ways for the night.

"C-composing!?" repeated Otoya, dumbstruck.

"H-hai…" she looked down, sheepish.

"You're really into composing, aren't you?" chuckled Syo.

"Hai…" she cowered even more.

"But I understand!" exclaimed happily Natsuki. "After listening to that harmony, I was so excited I couldn't sleep!"

"You were up all night" confirmed his roommate with an easy-going smile.

"So were you, Syo-chan" accused Natsuki.

"Hold up!" I raised an hand, asking for their attention. "So it's okay for Haruka and the rest of you to pull all-nighters, but _I_ can't? I call bullshit on this! And favoritism too!"

Instantly, Syo poked my forehead. I glared, rubbing the sore spot.

"You're a completely different case, Ary" he replied. "There's a difference between being kept up for work, because of an intense emotion and because of God damn Insomnia!"

"You don't sleep anyway!"

And, as per usual, it soon turned into a quick brawl. He gave in after I managed to trap him in a headlock, more out of luck than skill this time around.

 _A victory nonetheless._

"Anyhow, I want to sing with Cecil again!" then beamed Otoya.

"I agree" nodded Masato.

"Yes" added Tokiya with a slight smile.

"Okay, let's eat!" beamed Syo, whacking me behind the head despite all.

"I'll go get Cecil-kun" proposed Natsuki.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" I instantly volunteered.

"Aijima is no longer here"

I blinked at Camus' sudden arrival, his words taking a few seconds to reach my brain. When I finally managed to process the information, I found myself unable to answer anything, a single thought running wild in my head.

 _…_ _What?_

* * *

I picked up his necklace and the music sheet with a slightly shaking hand while the others just gaped.

"This is…"

"He returned to Agnapolis to succeed the throne" announced Camus, stoic as ever.

"He went home?"

"To succeed the throne?"

"Are you saying that Cecil-kun is going to become the King?" Natsuki clarified.

"The King of Agnapolis was thinking of stepping down from the throne soon. That's why he told Aijima to return"

"But…" Haruka couldn't say anything else.

I was no better, though. I was thinking fast, too fast. Something was wrong. Something was escaping us, was escaping me.

Something…

"Cecil was excited to sing with us!" then protested Otoya.

 _He was. So, so excited, calling this a miracle offered by the Muses._

"Could this be some kind of mistake?" Masato tried to rationalize the situation, but it didn't seem to convince anyone, not even him.

"That's right!" Natsuki however instantly jumped on the idea. "There's no way he would ever leave behind the song Haru-chan gave him!"

I brought his necklace closer, the stone shining slightly when it came close my my own. Warm replaced the cold feeling of dread that had slowly settled in my veins, and I then realized what was going on.

 _He'll come back._

"But he really did go home" noted Ren, arms crossed over his chest.

"Perhaps he left the sheet music behind so he could forget everything" frowned Tokiya, much in the same state as everyone else.

"No… it can't be!" instantly refused Otoya. "He… he…"

"He's coming back"

My assured statement gained the attention of my friends.

"Ary?"

"Cecil became a member of STARISH" I placed a fierce stare on each of them. "He was so happy… he found his purpose in the Idol path. He won't let go so easily. He must have gone back home to set things straight with his father or something of the sort"

"We can't-"

"He would never leave Haruka's song behind" I repeated Natsuki's words, serious. "And even less his necklace! It… it means a lot to him. Those two objects… if he left them here, then it must mean he has every intention of coming back. There's no other way"

I clenched my fingers around the blue stone. I was right, I knew I was.

 _Cecil would never turn his back on us so easily, and even less to become King. He never mentioned it before, always talking about Haruka and then about being an Idol. There's no way he would abandon us now._

My knuckles cracked slightly, turning white.

 _There's no way._

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bridge from yesterday, I twirled Cecil's necklace between my fingers. It glinted under the sunrays, the dark blue turning to a translucent turquoise, just like his eyes.

"Muses…" I bit my lower lip, not really knowing what to say.

I never believed in God or anything of the sort. Well, more like I never really cared to believe. Fate was yours to choose, or so I thought. However, the Muses, Goddesses of the Music, were real. I knew that now.

"Just… help him" I pressed my own pendant against my lips, the stone cold yet warm. "Help him find his path, whatever he chooses"

* * *

"I wonder why he left without saying anything" Otoya threw a rock in the water beneath them. "I… I felt like I had a younger brother after Cecil showed up. It was fun"

After discovering Cecil's sudden departure and Arya's little outburst, the black-haired girl had stormed away and none of them had been able to follow. Deciding to just let her cool off for the time being, the rest of the members of STARISH went to the river while Haruka returned to her own cabin to pursue working on the song despite the situation.

None of them could assure Cecil would come back with as much certainty as Arya.

"Otoya-kun, me too" then said Natsuki, for once his smile absent. "I loved him since the day we met"

Syo half-stared, half-glared at the river, legs crossed and fists clenched.

"At first, I thought someone ridiculous had showed up, but…"

He couldn't find the right words to describe what he was feeling now.

"Aijima was by our side" stated quietly Masato, sadness faintly obvious on his usually blank traits. "Before we knew it, it was natural for him to be there"

"He surprised me with his words" then admitted Ren, hands in his pockets.

"Now that he's gone, it's sad" simply stated Tokiya, eyes downcast.

They kept silent for a moment, not really knowing what to say anymore. Then, Masato sighed rather heavily.

"I think Ary is right" his statement gained the attention. "I do not believe Aijima is one to abandon music so easily"

"I agree!" instantly exclaimed Natsuki.

"He'll come back, right?" asked Otoya, hopeful but unsure.

"But if he's succeeding the throne… can it be that easy for him to come back?" pointed out the flirt.

"Realistically speaking, it's impossible" replied Tokiya.

"So there's no point in waiting for him, then?" Syo gritted his teeth.

"No!" Otoya protested. "If… Ary... she trusts Cecil, and she's not one to lie, nor is she stupid, we all know this. She's not one for false hopes. If she believes Cecil will come back, then I believe it too!"

"Otoya-kun's right" nodded Natsuki, a slight smile finally appearing on his lips. "Ary-chan had good points back there and we all know that, if she believed he wouldn't come back, she would have said so"

"Or maybe she was too affected to see the situation as it is" shrugged Ren. "They were friends before he joined the Master Course. She might simply be unable to bring herself to consider the possibility that he won't come back"

At that, Otoya and Natsuki's hopes deflated somewhat. While it was true that Arya was known to be the most honest person they could ever meet, she was also extremely close to all of her friends. "Loosing" one might have been such a shock that she disillusioned herself.

Suddenly, the heavy silence was replaced by a melody, coming from the cabins.

* * *

I dragged myself back to the cabin I shared with Haruka. While I knew for certain that Cecil would come back, I still had to convince the others, starting with Haruka.

When I got there, she was composing.

"Hey"

"A-Ary!" she jumped a little, dropping her pencil. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" I repeated, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Cecil left-"

"He'll come back" I cut her, plopping down on my bed. "Don't worry about it. Has the song advanced?"

"Actually…"

She smiled, nervous and proud at the same time, and showed me the music sheet. I read it over, curious, and my eyes widened.

"Haruka… this is awesome! Play it, please!"

"S-sure!"

I shifted more comfortably as she took place to the piano, and closed my eyes as her fingers started flying on the keys, music filling the air that seemed too empty since we discovered Cecil's disappearance.

 _I feel so happy… it's funny, how Haruka's songs always manage to make me smile. She really has great talent… damn, and she plays well too. Maybe I should ask her to help me out with the piano? I still need a lot of practice…_

I listened for a few minutes, until the last note echoed in our cabin. Then, she let out a sharp breath, and I jumped on my feet. I hugged her tightly.

"This song's amazing" I assured as she placed an hand over my own. "Now come on, let's go give it to the boys!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Turns out, they were already there. Apparently, the music had drawn them back to the cabin, which made me laugh a little.

 _Whipped…_

Haruka passed us the music sheets and they read over it, wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Amazing" Natsuki breathed out.

"Lady, you've improved again" remarked Ren.

"Yes" agreed Tokiya. "This is wonderful, Nanami-san"

She blushed, a smile gracing her lips, and Otoya cheered loudly.

"I want to sing right now! It's like the music is bubbling up from deep inside me!"

"You're right… but we cannot" replied Masato.

"Uh?"

"We can't sing this song unless the eight of us are together" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

They mulled over my words, knowing I was right.

"But she wrote this amazing song…" muttered Syo.

"Why don't we write some lyrics together, then?" proposed Otoya.

"That's a good idea" confirmed Natsuki. "Once Cecil returns, we can sing it immediately!"

I blinked, surprised, as they all sent me a few smiles.

 _He said 'when Cecil returns' and they all agree… then that means…_

"Finally!" I wailed, waving my arms around a little. "About damn time you got that into your thick skulls!"

They simply laughed.

* * *

We all settled down at the table to start working.

"We should leave Cecil's parts blank" said Ren.

"Yosh! Let me show you my songwriting skills!" Syo pumped a fist in the air.

I snorted at that and he caught me in a headlock, before roughly rubbing his knuckles against my skull. I managed to crawl out of his grasp, but my pencil fell on the ground at the same time and rolled near the other table, at which our Seniors were seated.

I went to pick it up when I heard them doubting Cecil's return. Reiji was wondering what we were doing, Camus assured the boy wouldn't come back, and Ranmaru…

"They'll never last in this world if they keep pretending they're friends" he scoffed.

I threw him my pencil. He glared my way as the projectile hit him right in the forehead, and I shrugged with an innocent smile.

"My hand slipped"

"You damn brat…"

"You ought to know that we're not like your old group, Kurosaki" I picked up the pencil again as he stiffened at the accusation. "We're better than that"

Anger swirled in his heterochromatic eyes, but I ignored it and went back to our own table to work.

 _He can't keep this up. Holding to his past like that… it'll only hurt him, and others, in the end. Just hope he'll understand before something happens._

* * *

"Once we fill in his parts, the song will be complete!" cheered Syo.

The day was slowly coming to an end, the sun setting down and tainting the sky in red as the river next to us ran peacefully in its bed.

"This is going to be awesome" I bumped fists with him.

Before any other could add anything, though, a too familiar laugh echoed along with the sound of a boat engine. Blinking, we all turned to the river, only to see none other than Saotome coming our way on a boat, down the river. Said boat was driven by Ryuya-sensei, Ringo-sensei sitting just next to him.

"Hello-bello-bah!" yelled Shining.

"D-Director!" startled Haruka.

"He came so far upstream on a motorboat" sweatdropped Tokiya.

"Was there no other way to get here?" added Masato, much in the same state.

The boat came to an halt and Shining jumped, effectuating a few somersaults before landing gracefully on the rock behind us.

"Nice jump" I whistled.

"Thank you, Missssss Arya!" he beamed my way, making me recoil somewhat at the brightness of his teeth. "I bring some big news today… your new song has been decided!"

We all stiffened at that. A new song? But the one we had been working on was perfect! We couldn't choose another one.

"Miss Nanami, good work" congratulated the Director, unaware of our silent protests. "I have chosen a song from the ones you worked so hard to write"

"Director, please wait!" pleaded the shy girl. "I've actually composed a new song!"

"Uh?"

"I finally found what was missing from my new song!" insisted my friend.

"What was missing?" repeated Shining, apparently confused.

"Yes! It was Cecil-san's voice" she informed.

"Mister Aijima's voice?"

"If Cecil will sing, I'm sure it will create a wonderful harmony you've never heard before! So please-"

"No, no, no!"

My jaw clenched at his blatant refusal as Haruka took a step back when he jumped and landed right in front of her.

"Mister Aijima has returned to his country!" he stated.

"Director, you knew" realized Syo, gaping.

"He is already living a different life" more or less confirmed the President. "You should forget about him immediately"

"Cecil's coming back!" I snapped back, drawing his attention.

I pulled out the Prince's necklace from my pocket.

"Cecil treasured this necklace, there's no way he would return home without it! Plus, he just decided to become an Idol! He just found his path, his purpose! He would never turn his back to us now!"

"That's right!" Otoya jumped in, placing an hand on my shoulder in support. "I know he'll come back!"

"Director, please give us some more time!" asked Masato.

But the President simply shook his head.

"Even if Mister Aijima was here, I would not accept it" he retorted.

"Why not?" frowned the redhead.

"Because… you've been nominated for the UtaPri Award!"

"W-we have!?"

"The UtaPri Award?"

"Serious!?"

"Serious, serious, seriously!" confirmed energetically the exuberant man. "That hard work and excellent balance of the seven of you have earned you your nomination! But things are just getting started. Now is a very important time that will determine whether or not you will win the UtaPri Award, you know? I will never allow you to jeopardize the balance the seven of you have with such a dangerous gamble"

"Don't be like that!"

"If you request anything else crazy from me, I will decline your nomination" retorted Shining, more seriously.

"What's gotten into you?" exclaimed Ringo-sensei, farther away. "You have to listen to what Shining says!"

I clenched my fists, shaking a little.

 _Why won't they listen?_

"I will wait for Aijima"

I snapped my eyes to Masato. I wasn't expecting him to speak up first, to be honest. Something must have happened between him and Cecil to bring them closer.

"What? Ma-kun!" protested the pink-haired man.

"So will I" Natsuki announced, not smiling for once.

"We want to try singing with him" added Syo.

"We want to sing as eight!" exclaimed Otoya, pleading.

"Please!" insisted Tokiya.

"Ichinose, you too?" Ryuya was taken aback.

"W-what happened to all of you?" frowned Ringo-sensei, worried.

"Happened?" I repeated. "Nothing 'happened' to us! We want to sing with Cecil because he's the eighth member of STARISH, and our friend!"

I hold Saotome's stare, not backing down. This wasn't a fight I would give up.

"It would seem you do not understand my reasoning" he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, but for this year's UtaPri Award… you'll be spectators"

My breath hitched, my heart missed a beat.

 _So… that's it?_

"I'll be in touch!"

 **"** **Please wait!"**

"Holy fuck!"

We all raised our heads to see none other than Cecil dropping from the sky with a parachute.

"C-Cecil-san!"

 **"** **Saotome!"** he yelled in a megaphone. **"Are you satisfied with seven-member STARISH? If you don't listen to this miraculous harmony, you will regret it for the rest of your life!"**

"Go Cecil" I grinned.

"Now he's said it" Ren sported a smug smirk.

The Prince finally reached the ground and, as soon as his feet touched the grass, I darted from my spot and latched my arms around his neck with a cheer.

"A-Ary!"

"I knew you'd come back!" I grinned, hugging him tightly.

After a second, he hugged back with the same strength. Then, I let go and we all turned to face Saotome, who seemed taken aback by this plot twist.

"Director" I called, crossing my arms. "You gave us a chance in the past, and it allowed STARISH's creation. What do you have to loose, giving us a new chance?"

He didn't move, didn't say anything.

Then, he sighed.

"One chance"

I exchanged a grin with the others.

 _One chance? That's all we need._

* * *

 ** _2000% (Hey!)_**

 ** _The best LOVE (Get you!)_**

 ** _It's starting! (Jump!) Yes!_**

 ** _Happy concert! (Syun Syun)_**

 ** _Thank you for waiting_**

 ** _The stars into the night sky (We are STARISH!)_**

 ** _Love is a shooting star!_**

 ** _5_**

 ** _4_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _1_**

 **I need you S**

 **I miss you A**

 **I kiss you R**

 **I believe you I**

 **I hold you S**

 **I want you H**

 _STARISH forever!_

 **See how much it is**

 **Overflowing**

 **Give me**

 **Give me your love, give me… ah!**

 **Only 1000%**

 **Isn't enough**

 ** _Let us give you_**

 ** _2000% LOVE! (Love!)_**

 **As a song, you are**

 **Reborn**

 **Love is**

 **An explosion**

 **Dance & dance!**

 **Can you hear it?**

 **See**

 **The voice of our hearts**

 **We're so excited!**

 _We are STARISH 3, 2, 1_

 _Let's go!_ **(Let's connect with each other)**

 ** _With only you (Jump!) Yes!_**

 ** _Happy pulse! (Syun Syun)_**

 ** _Starlight revolution_**

 ** _We seriously love you (Yes we love you!)_**

 _Forever…_

 ** _With all our might, 2000%_**

 ** _We love you!_**

 ** _Ba, bang! Ja, Jan! Love you!_**

I panted a little, taken aback by what had just occurred. The harmony was wonderful, even more so than when we sang back on the bridge.

 _This… the eight of us… this is STARISH!_

I could tell the others were shocked too, if their expressions were anything to go by. Before us, Saotome had sank to his knees and I- wait, did Ringo-sensei collapsed…

"Wow" breathed out Syo.

"Ceci…" Ren glanced at the boy next to him.

"I thought music connected people and the Gods… but Haruka's songs also connect people to other people" remarked the Prince, staring at the music sheet in his hands. "I-I want to bring lots of smiles to everyone's faces! I want to sing with everyone forever! I will never have another meeting like this…"

I smiled lightly at that, but he wasn't done.

"At first, I was jealous of the bond between everyone and Haruka, so I… I…"

"That's enough" cut gently Masato. "We understand how you feel"

Haruka nudged me and motioned to the necklace still in my hands. I shot her a sheepish look –I had forgotten about it- and she just smiled. Then, I went to the brown-haired boy and tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"I kept it safe" I assured, handing it back. "We all believed you'd return, so…"

He smiled warmly at me, tying it back around his neck.

"Thank you, Ary"

"Any time"

"Cecil" Syo then called.

"Let's sing together from now on!" proposed Natsuki.

"Hai… Director!" we all faced Saotome once more. "Please, make me a member of STARISH!"

He bowed, soon followed by Haruka. I bit my lower lip.

Then, Shining screamed.

"Eeep!" startled, I hid behind Syo.

"This song and the eight of you… as the Director of Shining Agency, I cannot abandon that here. I shall officially name you again! The eight of you are… starting today, you are the new STARISH!"

"E-eh!?"

"All right!"

"Thank the Muses" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"And this song… as soon as I heard it, it came to me… The title of this song is _Maji Love_ -"

"2000%!" we completed as one, already knowing where this was going.

"My, my, my, you're starting to get the picture!" exclaimed Saotome. "Well, I must go to speak with key government officials immediately to protect Mister Aijima from-"

"There is no need for that"

At Cecil's intervention, I glanced his way, only to see him holding proudly some sort of official certificate.

"What's that?" asked Otoya, curious.

"This permit from the king allows me to become a member of STARISH" announced the brown-haired heir.

"I can't read it" sweatdropped Syo.

"It took some time to get this" added Cecil.

Before he could add anything else, though, the President took it away with some sort of reverence.

"B-b-b-bravo!"

With a satisfied grin, I let my head fall on Syo's shoulder, the closest to me, and stifled a yawn. He chuckled a little, patting my head.

"Tired, Ary?"

"No-o-o-pe… okay, maybe a little"

He was about to reply something when, suddenly, music blasted all around us from nowhere and bright columns of light elevated to the night sky. I gaped at the familiar scene: the same had happened when they announced STARISH for the first time, back at the Academy.

"What is that about?"

"What's happening?"

 **"** **Good evening, Idol fans of the nation!"**

"What the hell…" I looked around, trying to spot the source of the unknown voice.

 **"** **We bring you live news of the UtaPri Award, the rare title that is awarder when brilliant, new Idols appear! Two groups have been nominated!"**

At that, a screen appeared out of nowhere in the sky.

 **"** **The first group is… STARISH!"**

I placed an hand over my mouth as a picture of our group appeared on the screen.

 _Where the hell do they get these pictures, damn it!?_

 **"** **And the second group is… HEAVENS!"**

Our picture was replaced with the one of three boys around our age.

"HEAVENS" repeated Tokiya.

"What an amazing aura" muttered Syo.

I could only agree, staring at the three boys above our heads. I knew that, from now on, they'd be our rivals.

 _They seem more experience, though… maa, no matter. We're going to kick their asses, tcha!_

* * *

 **Yahoo, they're officially starting UtaPri! About time, uh?**

 **Also, if any of you wonder how Arya came to know about Ranmaru's first group... well, a popular group disbanding before an important concert without any apparent reason is bound to make some waves in the show business sphere, so of course she would have heard of it.**

 **So, I want to make things clear: the members of STARISH are like family to Arya. Therefore, there will be no romance whatsoever between her and one of those boys. Also, the pairing has already been decided, though I don't mind giving more moments between her and other Idols.**

 **Also, it has been proposed to me that an OC Idol could come and cause some romance trouble: it'll happen! I think... I had already some plans to introduce some more OCs -for like, one chapter- and I thought it could be fun, so yeah.**

 **DON'T FORGET ASKING QUESTIONS TO ARYA!**

 **REVIEWS ARE AWESOME I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Eh, eh, I really wanted to post this one as soon as possible and I got an awesome review, so here you go!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

How About A Bet Or Two?

.

.

"It's a miracle"

Forcing my eyes away from the screen, I glanced at Tokiya.

"What do you mean?"

"According to rumors, they were expected to win the Award" he precised.

"What? Really?" blinked Otoya.

"I've heard those rumors too" nodded Ren.

"Be that as it may, we will not give up" assured firmly Masato.

"Of course not" I scoffed. "We _have_ been nominated, after all. That means that, as of now, HEAVENS and STARISH are on equal grounds. Only the UtaPri Award will be able to decide who's best"

"Exactly" grinned Syo, bumping fists with me.

 **"** **Alright, let's switch our cameras over to HEAVENS' concert hall! Here they come! The members of HEAVENS, nominated for the UtaPri Award, have arrived!"**

We watched as, on the screen, the picture turned to a live video of said concert hall, in which arrived the three Idols. I bit back a scowl at the sight. While I wasn't one to judge by appearances, they looked awfully arrogant.

 _But then again, they are more than probably able to back it up… tche. Oh, and they got pretty eyes too- not the time!_

 **"** **Congratulations on your nomination! Please, tell our audience watching on TV how you're feeling right now"**

The one who seemed to be the band leader grabbed the mike extended his way.

 **"** **I am HEAVENS' Otori Eiichi"** he presented himself. **"And this nomination… is truly upsetting. Is there anything else I could say? No, of course not"**

With a scoff, he threw the mike back to the animator. This time, I let the scowl settle on my face. Upsetting? What could be upsetting about a nomination for such a rare title?

 _Unless, of course, he's talking about the competition. Probably thinks he's better than us, the bastard…_

 **"** **W-what do you mean by that?"**

 **"** **It's unthinkable to compare us to someone else"** answered arrogantly the purple-eyed boy. **"Isn't that right, angels?"**

Instantly, the crowd surrounding them started cheering loud enough for a deaf to hear.

 **"** **I am HEAVENS' Sumeragi Kira"** announced plainly a golden-eyed boy.

 **"** **And I'm HEAVENS' cosmically cute Idol, Mikado Nagi!"** added the smaller one of the group. **"We'll be taking the UtaPri Award!"**

I frowned at that.

 _Cosmically cute? Saved for his eyes, he's rather plain, to be honest…_

 **"** **It's no wonder they're expected to win the Award! HEAVENS' presence is overwhelming! Now, let's see our second group of nominees, STARISH! We've got a broadcast!"**

"Wait, what?" I blinked.

Then, out of nowhere, we appeared live on the screen. Gasping, I snapped my eyes to Ringo-sensei just in time to see him pop out from nowhere with a mike, just before a camera held by Ryuya-sensei.

"Hi! I hope you're having a good morning this evening!" he greeted the fans.

Instantly, they started cheering.

"Why do I have to do this?" grunted the ginger man.

"STARISH is currently visiting a campsite on their vacation!"

Again, cheers followed his statement and, deciding not to look too dumb, I waved at the camera with a grin, which only seemed to fuel the crowd's fire.

 _THEY LIKE ME! HELL YEAH! SUCK ON THAT, BITCHES!_

 **"** **STARISH, congratulations on your nomination!"** we heard the animator exclaim. **"Please, tell us how you're feeling right now!"**

"Well, let's go with you, Nat-chan!" Ringo passed the mike to Natsuki.

"I-it's like a dream" he simply smiled. "I'm honored"

 **"** **Two groups have been nominated, but only one group will achieve glory! The UtaPri Committee has specially prepared a location appropriate for a battle between these two groups!"**

"Battle?" repeated Syo, suddenly more interested.

 **"** **The battle is a concert showdown! HEAVENS seem like a formidable opponent, how do you feel about that?"**

"We want to deliver our music to everyone" instantly answered Otoya. "That's all"

 **"** **Do you believe you have a chance of winning?"**

"Of course" replied Tokiya.

"If we do this, it's to win" added Ren.

"We're winning this title, no matter who stands in our way!" I assured with a grin.

 **"** **Well, seems like STARISH is just as confident!"**

Before the animator could add anything, though, none other than our dear Director jumped in front of the camera and gestured to us.

"The STARISH standing there isn't the STARISH you all know! Allow me to introduce him! Like a million volts, captivating all living things in the world, he is the Mister Mysterious Boy… Aijima Cecil! He is STARISH's new member!"

Grinning, I nudged the Prince forward as a picture of our whole group appeared in the sky, his own picture joining the lot.

"This is STARISH's true form!" concluded dramatically Shining.

 **"** **Well, what a surprise! The new, eight-member group STARISH! What kind of world will they show us, I do wonder!"**

 **"** **No matter how many there are, it is the same"**

"Now what?" I grunted, pinching the bridge of my nose.

 **"** **What! An incredible person is here in the concert hall tonight! The intimidating creator of HEAVENS, Otori Raging!"**

The camera focused on the newcomer. A man with a cigar stuck between his lips, wearing a giant fur coat and sunglasses despite being inside.

 _So this would be the other man blocking my father's advance in Asia, uh…_

"That's…"

"Otori Raging, President of Raging Entertainment, the industry's greatest Agency" resumed Tokiya, narrowing his eyes. "Otori Eiichi… is that his father?"

"Greatest?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Saotome got him beaten many years ago, and the guy tried to crawl back on top ever since, in vain"

An all-too-familiar laugh made me freak as our Director slung an arm around my shoulders, the camera focusing on us.

"Well, you heard Miss Arya alright, didn't you? Quite a clear and concise resume, wouldn't you say?" he goaded.

 _I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut._

 **"** **Saotome"** if it wasn't for Raging's slightly twitching eyebrow, I would say he wasn't offended by my sooner remark. **"It's been a while"**

Shining laughed once more, but I found myself unable to subtly escape his hold.

 _Wait, fuck! He really wants trouble, doesn't he? Right now, my lineage isn't that well known but as soon as Raging finds out, things will-_

"I have a suggestion for you today!" exclaimed Saotome. "In order to determine who is the true Uta Prince, we should conduct this showdown under a certain condition! Singing songs written by the same Composer would be the best of the best!"

"What?"

"The same Composer?"

Not letting us react, he then pulled out a few music sheets, still not letting me go.

"I have here fantastic songs composed by Miss Nanami Haruka! Take whichever one you like and arrange it however you please!"

I shot a worried glance to the rest, but they only seemed as dumbstruck as I.

 _And why is he still not letting me go, damn it!?_

 **"** **I was wondering what you would say"** Raging grunted. **"Very well! It will only expose the difference in their strength!"**

 **"** **A-ano, you can't just decide-"**

 **"** **I'm saying we will do it!"**

"Ah, ah, ah, this should be an interesting battle!" cheered the Director, putting the papers away.

 **"** **What? This is really becoming crazy! The groups will compete by singing songs written by the same Composer!"**

 **"** **Listen, HEAVENS!"** suddenly exclaimed Raging, getting up. **"If you loose this battle, you will be disbanded! Is that clear?"**

I brought an hand over my mouth, horrified. Disbanded for a stupid loss? He couldn't do that!

"How can he disband them?" protested Otoya.

 **"** **Raging Entertainment has no need for losers"** added Raging, unperturbed by the screaming fans all around.

 **"** **How harsh of Otori Raging!"** sweated the animator, struggling to keep up his role as, well, the animator. **"His standard of perfection hasn't changed a bit since he was an Idol!"**

"In that case, if STARISH looses, they will be disbanded as well!"

I snapped my eyes at our Director, his arm still around my shoulders.

 _He can't do that. He has no right to do so. We're STARISH, his band of the moment. Disbanding us would be a great loss. Unless he truly believes we can do this… no, we can't underestimate anyone. While I'm positive we can do this, HEAVENS haven't got this nomination for nothing either._

"Are you sure you should be saying that?" asked Ryuya-sensei, worried.

"No problem!" assured Shining.

"Hold on just a minute!" I snapped, finally taking his arm off. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Disbanding groups out of the blue like that… have you no concern whatsoever for the fans out there, who loves both groups? A certain rivalry can profit to everyone, but to go to such extents because of one of your childish revenge schemes is simply crazy! If you want to fight, do it without dragging everyone else with you!"

 **"** **Thinking about backing out then, girl?"** replied arrogantly Raging.

I glared at him –the camera- and straightened at little.

"My name is Ritsukera Arya, not girl. And I never said anything about backing down" I retorted. "I was merely trying to be considerate to HEAVENS, considering they're going to loose"

He barked out a laugh at that, apparently amused.

 **"** **Ritsukera, uh? As arrogant as your father, I see! But how about we make our own little deal, then?"**

"Wait, Ary, maybe you shouldn't-" I ignored Syo's plead.

"I'm all ears" I never was one to back down from a challenge, after all.

The man's grin only widened.

 **"** **If STARISH does win the Award, not only HEAVENS will be disbanded, but I will also accept to sign a contract with the Ritsukera Agency"**

 _Well, Father's going to be happy alright._

"And if STARISH looses?" I however had to ask.

 **"** **Then not only will STARISH be disbanded, but yourself will have to join Raging Entertainment"**

I blinked once. Twice. Protestations echoed from my friends behind, the fans in the concert hall were screaming again, but I couldn't tell if it was of joy or horror.

 _I can't back down anymore. If I refuse, it'll look bad on my, STARISH, and the Ritsukera Agency. Plus, my parents more than probably saw this by now… damn it._

"Alright" I agreed. "Let's call it a deal"

 **"** **Another surprise! It seems both parties will participate in this competition with their career as Idols on the line! And, not only that, but the sole female member of STARISH has put her own career contract in the game! Now, who will become the most brilliant new Idol group and win the UtaPri Award? Who will win? Who will loose? A concert showdown for their careers, you can't miss it! We'll meet again in another special broadcast!"**

The screen than disappeared along with the column of lights as the broadcast finally ended. I cringed, already knowing what storm was about to hit me.

 _I_ really _need to learn how to keep my mouth shut._

Trying to make a run for it, my collar was however caught by Tokiya. I chuckled, nervous and sheepish at the same time as the rest gathered around us.

"Err… oops?"

"That was reckless, Ary" scolded Masato.

"I don't _really_ have anything to loose, you know?" I rolled my eyes. "Because of the Director's little stunt, the only thing I really care about is in line: STARISH. If we do get disbanded, then I'll have to go back to France anyway and honestly? I'd prefer to stick around and still be able to see you guys, even if we aren't a group after that"

With that, Tokiya let me go. I shot him a half-glare, but his own made me back down.

Then, I smiled.

"It's not like we're going to loose anyway, so why does it matter?"

"Ary's right" nodded energetically Syo. "We're not going down!"

As the rest agreed, I sighed.

 _Well, guess I'll get a call soon, uh? What a drag..._

* * *

Seeing as a night was left before we had to go back and start working to win this damn Award, we all gathered around the fire outside. Saotome had disappeared God-knows-where with Ringo-sensei and Ryuya-sensei, and the four Seniors were sitting at another fire a few meters away.

The stars glinting sweetly above our heads, I however couldn't bring myself to go to sleep, even though I was tired due to the long day that just ended and the stupid medicine kicking in.

When I stifled yet another yawn, Natsuki smiled a little.

"You should go to sleep, Ary-chan" he proposed gently.

"Don't wanna" I whined, letting my head fall on his shoulder. "Just lemme be…"

He chuckled a little, patting my head, and Syo chose that moment to arrive with a big bag of marshmallows. My head snapped up instantly, startling the two blonds as I extended my arms to the bag of sweets.

"Gimme!"

"No, you're going to eat them all!" protested Syo, hiding the bag.

We entered a glaring contest, until Ren popped in between us.

"How about this? Chibi-chan will give you some, and you go to sleep after that, all right Kitten?"

"Don't call me that!" snapped the short blond.

"Why are you all so intent on me going to sleep?" I huffed, crossing my legs. "I'm not a kid, you know? I'm eighteen, for God's sake!"

"If you fight it, your sleeping schedule will be messed up again" retorted my sparring partner, poking my forehead. "And- wait. Did you just say 'eighteen'?"

I blinked, confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were seventeen" he replied, equally confused.

"Oh, I turned eighteen a month ago" I shrugged, now understanding.

"WHAT!?" they all screamed.

"Shit!" taken aback by the sudden reactions, I fell off the log I was sitting on.

Rubbing the back of my head, which had hit the ground, with a scowl, I sat back on the log as the rest stared at me, jaw hanging.

"What the hell, guys?"

"I-it was your birthday a month ago?" repeated Haruka, wide eyes.

"And you didn't say _anything_?" added Otoya.

"I forgot…?"

"How can you just forget!?" protested Syo.

"Guys, it's just a birthday" I rolled my eyes. "Another year passed and I'm not dead yet. Hip, hip, hurray. Can we just forget I said anything, now?"

But Tokiya only frowned.

"Turning eighteen is an important part of life, Ary. Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because it doesn't matter?" I was growing annoyed, not really understanding what the fuss was all about. "Geez, don't make a big deal out of it, okay? The only times I've celebrated my birthday were with my brother, and we never made such a big fuss about it either. Just roll with it, okay?"

They exchanged a few unsure glances, but didn't bring it up again. Relieved, I then accepted Ren's deal and stole a few marshmallows from Syo. After having eaten the sweets, I laid my head on the flirt's shoulder, who raised an eyebrow.

"Ary, you-"

"You told to sleep, never said where" I cut, taking a more comfortable position against him. _"_ _Maintenant tais-toi et laisses-moi t'utiliser comme oreiller…"_

He just chuckled, but didn't protest anymore, and I finally let go of reality.

 _The UtaPri Award… STARISH… HEAVENS… this is going to be… troublesome…_

* * *

"Amazing! There are pictures of us in the newspapers!" exclaimed Cecil, picking up one of the magazines.

"How the hell do they even get these pictures?" my eyebrow twitched.

"The UtaPri Award is on the front page" added Natsuki.

"It's a rare title, so these are big news" remarked Masato.

"Congratulations on your nomination!" suddenly cheered a familiar voice.

"Tomo-chan!" I grinned her way.

"And you even got a new member too" she smiled, joining us. "You guys are just full of surprises, aren't you? But anyway, have you seen this?"

We looked at the magazine she handed to us. There were pictures of HEAVENS and STARISH facing each other, Shining and Raging pictured higher on the page with a clash sign.

"The presidents of our Agency and Raging Entertainment have always been rivals" remarked Tokiya.

"I can't imagine that big scary guy being an Idol" admitted Otoya.

"Well, Raging was the top Idol before Shining came along and won the spot. His masterpiece _Love Is Dead_ sold 19 million units, achieving the sales record of the time. But then, after he retired, his record was beaten by the Director, who's song _Because Of Love_ sold to 20 million units. Since then, Raging tried to crush our oh-so-dear boss, always in vain" I counted.

"How do you know all that, Ary-chan?" wondered Natsuki.

"Well, as you all know, my family has been trying to conquer Asia's stage for a while, but Raging and Shining are always blocking it's advance" I shrugged, shifting in my seat. "I had to learn about our 'enemies' at the time, hence why I know so much. It's also why the deal means so much. If we do get Raging to accept my father's proposition contract, then access to Asia's stage will be granted. That's a very big opportunity for the Ritsukera Agency"

"Have they called yet?" asked Ren.

"No, they-"

As if on cue, my phone rang. I exchanged a sheepish and somewhat nervous smile with the rest of them, before leaving the room. Once in the hallway, I accepted the call.

"Father?"

 **"** **You know what loosing would mean, Arya. Do not disappoint. This contract could very well be the key to everything"**

"I won't" I assured. "You know me, Father. Once I make a bet, I don't loose"

 **"** **Don't let this arrogance be your downfall"**

With that, he ended the call. I stared at my phone for a second, surprised, before grunting, now annoyed.

 _"_ _Don't let this arrogance be your downfall"_ I mimicked with a sneer. "What a jerk. I got him his damn opportunity, and what do I get? Fucking hell…"

Grumbling, I went back inside. However, the cheerful attitudes of my friends forced me to smile to.

 _We're going to do this. And even if we can't, if STARISH is disbanded… I don't care. They're more important to me than this group. As long as I can stay with them, one way or another, I'll be happy._

My smile turned feral as I bumped fists with Syo.

 _Not that we're going to loose, of course. Once I make a bet, I_ don't _loose._

* * *

The next day, we recorded our new song with the WYZ-TV studios to test the voices. It went well, of course.

"That was our first recording as seven, so I'm glad we had Nanami listen" remarked Syo as we walked out of the elevator.

"Let's go home and practice some more!" proposed excitedly Otoya.

"Haru-chan, I hope you'll watch our lesson too" asked kindly Natsuki.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but…"

"Busy with your new song, uh?" I passed an arm around her shoulders with a slight smile. "Always the hard worker. Now you make me feel bad for lazing off"

"Arranging it must be hard, but do your best!" grinned the short blond.

"I will!" she assured, smiling back at the two of us.

"Uh?"

At Otoya's surprised gasp, we looked the way his gaze was directed at, and I instantly swalloweed a bitter comment as none other than the three members of HEAVENS made their way towards us.

"Well, well, you're all here" remarked the one in the middle, Eiichi if I remember correctly, before stopping a meter away from us. "I've been wanting to meet you"

A sick grin twisted his lips as the shorter of their group cooed.

"Waa! We're meeting STARISH in person! I'm so moved. Nice to meet you!" he waved rather childishly. "I'm the universe greatest Idol, HEAVENS' Mikado Nagi, thirteen years old"

Natsuki instantly stepped before us to meet him before I could pull him back.

"Waa! You're so small and cute!" he exclaimed happily. "I look forward to working-"

Before he could finish, though, the kid slapped his hands away. I could tell the others were taken aback by the reaction, while I merely narrowed my eyes.

 _Stupid brat._

"Eh? Did you really think I would shake your hands?" he taunted, a finger tapping his chin in wonder.

"You…"

"You're far too inexperienced to be a challenge to us" he added more viciously, still smiling like a devil in an angel's disguise. "Isn't that right, Kira?"

The dark-haired boy simply nodded.

"You're unpleasant" Syo remarked, stepping up, and I couldn't help but applaud his self-control.

For only answer, Nagi pulled his tongue at the short blond, making me sweatdrop a little.

"That's enough, Nagi. Let's go" ordered Eiichi.

"Why? Let's talk with them some more!" pleaded the youngest.

Then, his eyes landed on Haruka, who was watching everything unfolding with wide, innocent eyes.

"Ne, are you their manager?" the boy instantly asked, apparently curious.

"M-me? I-I…"

"Haruka's STARISH's Composer!" retorted Cecil, somewhat possessive.

"Uh? STARISH's Composer? Then, you're the one that wrote our new song?"

"Eh?" Eiichi suddenly seemed more interested. "I had no idea that girl wrote that song…"

"It is a very good song" acknowledged Kira, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, wow! Kira never talks this much!" grinned cheerfully Nagi.

Eiichi chuckled, rather darkly in my opinion.

"STARISH will disband soon… at our hand. What will you do after you are disbanded?"

"Aren't you just full of yourselves?" I finally snapped back, drawing their attention. "Claiming the title of the best Idol group as if it was a given… how more arrogant can you be?"

There was a moment of silence, before the purple-eyed boy started making his way towards me. I stood my ground as the rest of the guys stiffened next to me, ready to jump in action if necessary.

 _Aren't they sweet? They- not the time!_

"You've got a nice look in your eyes" he smirked, looming closer to my face.

I instantly pushed him away, but he barely moved an inch. I glared at him, refusing to back away.

"One, this sounds seriously creepy and pedophilic" I deadpanned, keeping my cool. "And two, out of my bubble. I value personal space, so _back off"_

There was a snort for Syo at my first remark, but our amusement soon died down as our opponent then grabbed my chin to tilt my head upwards. I instantly slapped his hand away, baring my teeth and barely restraining a hiss.

"You will be joining Raging Entertainments when STARISH disbands, according to the bet concluded with my father" he stated, unbothered by my very obvious snarl.

He then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me forward a little.

"When you do, you will join HEAVENS"

This time trying to back away, I couldn't hide the pained wince breaking my angered face as his fingers dig deeper in the flesh of my collarbone.

Instantly, the rest of my friends reacted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Masato exclaimed.

"Let her go!" ordered Otoya.

"Oi!" Syo balled his fists.

"Why don't you take your hands off her?" proposed Ren, deceptively sweet.

With another weird laugh, the sun reflecting on his glasses, a smirk stretched his lips mockingly.

"I wanted to see those faces… I can't stand it. Let me see more…"

"For God's sake, are you a psycho?" I scrunched my nose.

Then, I managed to get rid of his grasp, and stumbled in Cecil's arms. I shot him a grateful nod, which he returned, before glaring at Eiichi, his hold tightening firmly but gently around my shoulders.

 _Shoot, forgot how protective brothers could be. T- wait, what did I say?_

My mouth parted agape somewhat but, before I could think about it even more, one of the staff members of the radio called upon our opponents.

"HEAVENS, we're ready for you!"

At that, he offered yet another sick grin, which made me shudder somewhat.

 _He's a fucking weirdo._

"Victory, and you, Ritsukera Arya, will definitely be ours" he assured.

He started laughing madly as I inched away even more, now slightly terrified.

 _Nope. Nope. Not happening. Hell of a no. Insane bipolar dude = problems. I am definitely_ not _joining them. He could rape me or something!_

They finally left as he kept laughing, and it's only once they were out of sight that I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Ary" I snapped my eyes at Haruka, who frowned, worried. "Are you okay?"

"We are definitely _not_ loosing" I scrunched my nose in disdain. "I am _not_ joining these stuck-up, self-centered, bipolar, crazy bastards. _Nooooot_ happening"

The tension disappeared somewhat as they let out a few laughs, apparently agreeing with me, but I knew all of us were far from feeling at ease.

* * *

"Damn it! They really gave it to us!"

I sighed, tucking my legs under me and letting my head fall on Tokiya's shoulder, feeling tired. We came back to the Agency after our encounter with our opponents, and had our lessons, and were now in the training room to relax a little. However, it would seem that the anger and indignation had yet to disappear, if Syo's scowl was anything to go by.

"I won't let them take Ary!" exclaimed Cecil.

"Of course not!" instantly agreed Syo, fists clenching and unclenching.

"We've got to win for Ary!" added Otoya.

"Right!" nodded Natsuki.

"Still here, guys" I drawled from the couch.

They chuckled sheepishly at that, but I just smiled.

"Don't worry about a thing, guys. If we work hard, then there's no way we're loosing this, and even less to the likes of them" I promised.

"Likes of them?" repeated Tokiya, curious at my wording.

My mood darkened somewhat at that.

"They might be Idols, but they don't know the value of music. They are talented, none can deny this, and they certainly don't lack Heart. What they do lack is well-directed passion. They became Idols for the money, the fame… it's _despising"_

For a moment, my thoughts wandered back to my parents, but I quickly shook theses thoughts away.

"But then again, that might be the key to our success" I added. "We know what we want. With our voices and Haruka's songs, we'll be able to connect our music, ourselves and our fans all together! That's the kind of passion that will assure us our victory"

An hand fell on my head, ruffling my dark hair, and I scowled a little at Ren, who just smiled down at me.

"Well said, Kitten" he smirked lazily. "Any more words of wisdom for us?"

At that, I grinned.

"Let's kick their sorry asses"

They laughed at that, and warmth spread in my chest as I allowed a half-genuine, half-bitter smile to dance on my lips for a second.

 _Sooner today… when did I start considering them… as my brothers?_

I let out a somewhat dry laugh, earning a curious glance from Tokiya, but I just shrugged his worry off.

 _I really am helpless, aren't I? But, in a way…_

I watched as Natsuki tried to pull Syo in his deadly embrace; as Cecil and Otoya talked animatedly about another show they were going to appear on together; as Masato and Ren talked more quietly about God-knows-what; as Tokiya simply read his book despite my hair falling on the pages.

 _In a way… I can't bring myself to regret it. Guess I'll just have to deal with it, uh?_

* * *

The next day, I was heading for the kitchen when I crossed paths with Otoya and Tomo-chan.

"Hey guys!" I grinned. "I was going to grab something to eat, want-"

"No!" they both instantly yelled.

I stared for a moment, confused.

"… okay?"

They suddenly grabbed an arm each, before pulling me in the opposite direction.

"G-guys! What are you doing!? L-let me go, guys!"

* * *

The rest of the day had been weird, to say the least. They had brought me to the mall, where we stayed for hours under disguises. I had no idea whatsoever about what was going on with them, but I was starting to get a weird feeling of déjà-vu.

 _Wait a second… they didn't want me to go to the kitchen, nor do they want to go back to the Agency yet. I haven't seen anyone else besides the two of them either, and Otoya has spent the last hour checking his phone every minute…_

I snapped my fingers, suddenly realizing what was going on. I got looks from my two friends, but waved them off with an innocent smile.

 _Occupy the victim while the rest take care of organizing everything. It's the same as when they painted the walls in my room. Also, there's only one thing that actually happened to make them act like that._

I refrained a grunt as we entered yet another shop.

 _They're making a secret birthday party, aren't they?_

"Oh, Ary! Look at these shoes! Aren't they cute? Come on, go try them on!"

"No!"

"Aw…"

 _But… I guess I'll play along. I don't want to break their fun. I just hope they didn't go overboard with this._

* * *

When we finally came back to the Agency, they immediately directed me to the kitchen we had been avoiding all day along. Acting ignorant, I followed obediently. Then, they opened the doors and literally pushed me inside.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped, not acting this time. The whole room had been decorated with loads of what I guessed were birthday decorations –never had those, so I wouldn't know- and loads of sparkles. On the main table was a cake and loads of other sweets and pastries of all kinds. All around, the rest of the members of STARISH, Haruka, and even the four members of Quartet Night were here.

 _Wait, even Ringo-sensei and Ryuya-sensei? What the hell?_

"What…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

No matter what I was expecting, it wasn't this. But then again, I never had a birthday party before, so I wouldn't have known how to react properly anyway.

Reiji sauntered over to me and slipped a birthday hat on my head with a grin.

"Happy belated birthday, Rya-chan!"

"Thanks, Reiji!" I smiled at him. "Actually, to all of you… I really don't know what to say. I thought I told you not to make a big deal out of it?"

"Well, we thought we'd give it a try anyway" shrugged Syo.

"You never celebrated it before, right?" added Cecil.

"So we thought you'd like to do so with us!" beamed Natsuki.

"You don't turn eighteen everyday" remarked Tokiya.

"And, you said so yourself" Masato raised an eyebrow. "That you were starting a new life here"

"New life involves changes!" Otoya grinned.

"Otherwise said, just deal with it and be happy" concluded Ren with a lazy smirk. "Happy birthday, Kitten"

I gaped at them, totally at lost at what to do or say, before laughing.

"You guys are such dorks" I breathed out. "But thanks a lot, to all of you"

"Just cut your damn cake already" Ranmaru than rolled his eyes.

"Ran-Ran, be nice! It's her birthday!" whined Reiji.

"Technically speaking, we are celebrating a month and eight days late" stated Ai.

I snickered as Reiji made a face.

 _These guys… they really are something, aren't they?_

* * *

 **So, Arya's now eighteen, yeah! I decided to put the crappy birthday scene at the end because, let's be honest, STARISH wouldn't just forget about her birthday like she asked. Also, since she joined Saotome Academy when she was seventeen, it only makes sense that she's now eighteen, right?**

 **Also, I know! Arya is taking Haruka's place, like, a lot. However, it was already planned that HEAVENS would be more focused on her, just like STARISH is more focused on Haruka -well, romantically speaking, that is. I'm NOT creating a harem, thank you very much. As said before, the pairing as already been decided. I'm just doing this because, by now, all of you should know that Arya would never let HEAVENS even approach Haruka if they showed some sort of interest in her.**

 **As for the bet with Raging... well, I gave pretty much all the explanations needed. As long as Arya can stay with her friends, she doesn't care about staying a group in the same Agency. If they get disbanded, the deal with her parents was that she'd go back to France. However, the new deal with Raging cancels that one, hence why she'd be able to stay. As for Raging, he offered the bet because a) he's arrogant and truly believes nothing can beat HEAVENS and b) because as a Ritsukera, Arya has connections and ressources. While the Ritsukera Agency can't get Asia's stage, Raging and Shining can't get Europe's either. It works both ways.**

 **If you have any more question, don't hesitate to ask! And talking about questions...**

 **DON'T FORGET TO ASK ARYA!**

 **Reviews are awesome, and I love you all! Toddles~**


	25. Chapter 24

**HELLO! I wanted to post, and I got a review too, so here's the twenty-fourth chapter of ONAAT!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Find That Spark

.

.

I bit my lower lip, tapping the pencil against my chin and staring at the music sheet before me, my feet moving with impatient movements.

For the past week, between the practices and the different jobs, I had been trying to come up with some lyrics for the song Haruka gave me a few months ago. I had completely forgotten about it, to be honest, but now I wanted to work on it.

I wasn't calling upon the Muses, I hadn't lost enough faith to do that. Not that I blamed them, of course, I was grateful for the blessing, but I wanted to do it myself. I was a part-time Composer, after all, and writing had always been a passion. I just had to keep pushing until I found something. Plus, I wanted to give it to Haruka, as a thank you for all of her efforts.

We all saw how stressed she had been in the passed few days. Almost overworking herself, I had to force her to go to sleep and always was the one who brought her lunch. Otherwise, she'd forget to eat.

 _Poor Haruka. She's probably terrified STARISH will be disbanded if she can't do it, but I know she can, we all do._

With an heavy sigh, I put down the pencil. Nothing more would be done today, that I knew too well.

Glancing by the window, I smiled lightly when I realized it was raining. Stretching, I quickly changed into a shirt I knew would dry easily, before running outside.

* * *

I spread my arms, closing my eyes to fully appreciate the soothing fall of the drops of cold water on my skin. It had been a while since I last was able to stand in the rain like that and, just per usual, I felt a certain numbness overcome me. I felt good, calm, relaxed.

Sitting down on the stairs, I simply enjoyed the rain while it lasted.

* * *

After a few minutes, though, the doors behind creaked open. I tilted my head to the newcomer, only to find a scowling Ranmaru.

"Yo" I simply greeted, feeling too good to pick a fight.

His eyes widened a little at the lack of incentive, but they soon came back to their usual collected and somewhat grumpy selves.

"You're going to catch a cold, staying in the rain like that" he warned. "And don't you have better to do than lazing around? The UtaPri Award is coming soon, shouldn't you be practicing?"

"I don't catch colds" I shrugged as the corner of my mouth twitched upwards. "And what is it that I hear in your voice, Ranmaru? Could it be worry about STARISH's fate?"

"Tche, as if" he grunted. "But to be so arrogant… you don't seem to care enough, do you?"

At that, the calmness inspired by the rain disappeared, and my eyes narrowed at him. He simply raised an eyebrow at that reaction.

"STARISH means everything to me. Don't you ever dare assume otherwise" my voice cut through the heavy air like a knife.

"And yet, you gambled your place in this Agency as if you had nothing to loose" he sneered.

 _He thinks back to his old group,_ I then realized. _He believes I'll leave them at the first chance I get and destroy the group just like his old teammates did._

For some reason, I was somewhat hurt by that. Hadn't I proved enough times that I cared about STARISH and the boys? That I would never hurt them, or at least not intentionally?

"I'm not leaving" I finally bit out, turning my back to him once more. "Not as long as they want of me"

There was another grunt, and he opened the doors to go back inside.

"They're the family I've always wanted to had" I admitted before he could fully close the door. "If I made this bet, it was for them in the first place. If worst came to worst, then I would still have been able to stay here with them, even if it's with a different Agency. You have to understand, Ranmaru… if I ever had to choose between them or my career, they would always be my first choice, without hesitation"

Silence ensued. Then, he scoffed.

Something warm landed on me as the door snapped close behind. Surprised, I lifted the unknown object, only to realize that it was his jacket.

I laughed.

 _He's such a tsundere._

* * *

"What? Nanami is…"

All of STARISH was about to have a group interview. Everyone in their tuxedos –yes, even me-, we were waiting to be called on stage.

Cecil decided to use this moment to express his worries about Haruka.

"I can confirm" I then sighed, shifting on the couch. "Haruka doesn't seem like her usual self. I barely dare to talk to her. She's so focused on her work that she forgets to eat and I have to force her to take rests. She's never leaving the room either, and it's starting to really freak me out"

"The arrangement is extremely important" remarked Tokiya, standing before a mirror. "The fate of STARISH depends on it… and yours too, Ary. She must be under a lot of pressure"

"We're talking about Nanami" then said Masato. "She must be trying to handle it all by herself"

"Haru-chan? All by herself?" repeated Natsuki.

"The lady doesn't tell us anything when she's in pain" added Ren. "Now, doesn't that recall of someone?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad" I protested.

"Haru-chan admires you a lot, Ary-chan" then replied the tall blond. "When she sees you handling everything on your own, she thinks you're really strong. Believe it or not, but she wants to be as strong as you. Or at least, that's what she said once"

"But I'm not alone!" I started panicking. "I always have loads of people helping me out, and you guys too! I couldn't have made it this far alone, no one can!"

"Yet you always have difficulties to ask for help" retorted Masato, merely stating a fact.

Unable to deny it, I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff.

"Girls" grunted Syo my way. "Why are you all so damn difficult?"

I was about to reply when we were called on stage. Biting my lower lip, I followed as we headed outside.

 _We have to do something, to help her. Pushing herself that way, she's loosing sight of what's really important. Haruka, I'm so sorry… it's my fault again._

* * *

The interview was done thirty minutes later. Everyone had some time before their respective jobs, so we went to the nearest café to get something to eat.

 _Haruka… what can I do to make it up to you? I never was strong, not alone. I'm sorry, I should have seen it before. If I-_

An hand fell on my shoulder, and I raised my eyes to Natsuki, who smiled reassuringly at me.

"It's not your fault, Ary-chan"

"… are you a mind reader?" I blinked at him.

He chuckled.

"You always tended to take the blame for everything" he simply said with some sort of resigned acceptance. "But you're not at fault. To be honest… I think all of us kind of look up to you, in one way or another"

"… what are you talking about?"

"Well" he shrugged, waving his hand a little. "Haru-chan always admired you because of your talent. Syo-chan looks up to you because of your strength, in body and in mind. Masa-kun admires your determination. Ren appreciates your honesty, Cecil-kun admires you as an Idol and a role model, and Tokiya values how you have your way with words and how easily you can reach out to others and bring them together"

I felt my cheeks burn, but kept silent, not really knowing what to do with this information. He smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"As for me… I love the way you treat your friends. How you care for them, tend to them. How you understand them. I admire your passion, and your compassion for others"

"You make me sound faultless…" I grumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets and looking away, somewhat embarrassed.

An arm slung around my shoulders and Syo rubbed his knuckles against my head.

"You're far from faultless" he retorted, grinning as I struggled in the headlock. "You're arrogant, sometimes _too_ honest, you keep thinking you can do everything on your own, you disregard yourself to help others… trust me, there's a _lot_ of flaws to talk about"

"Geez, don't I feel loved" I drawled, managing to break free.

I lost my balance, but Otoya caught me.

"It may sound weird, but I think we all came to consider you like our little sister" he then said with a slight blush as he grinned. "You've always been there for us, always helped out… you're like family, Ary!"

Gazing around, I remarked we had stopped walking and they probably had been eavesdropping all along. Then, I realized they were all nodding in agreement, and I felt my eyes water a little. Instantly, I darted ahead and rubbed my eyes so that they wouldn't be able to see the tears. I however bumped into Ren, who chuckled.

"There's no need to cry, Kitten"

"I'm not crying, you jerk" my voice cracked a little as my throat constricted. "I'm not- I'm _not_ crying. Why would I cry for something dumb like that?"

But the tears rolling down my cheeks said otherwise.

 _Why am I crying? I feel happy, so why?_

An hand gently ruffled my hair –they seemed to have an habit of doing so- and Tokiya smiled down at me as the tears kept falling.

"Let's go home, Ary"

My heart twisted painfully, but it was a good kind of pain, the one that made you realize that you were alive and present and happy.

"God… you know…" I sniffed, finally managing to calm my little fit. "Ayden would have loved you guys. Like, a lot. Damn…"

Masato handed me a tissue and I erased the last traces of tears, before shooting them a half-glare.

"This _never_ happened"

"Hai, hai" smiled Cecil.

Huffing, I spun on my heels and headed for the damn café.

 _Damn me, loosing control over my emotions like that. But… it's been so long, since someone said these things to me… All along, I had my doubts. I loved them and Haruka and Tomo-chan and STARISH so much, yet always doubted to loved me back the same way. But now… now I see that there wasn't anything to worry about. Is that why I cried? Why I felt so happy? Because I now know for sure… that this dream… no, this reality, won't end anytime soon?_

My eyes widened slightly, my heartbeat suddenly fastened.

 _I… know. I know… I know what to do!_

* * *

The boys exchanged amused glances at the black-haired girl took the lead in hopes to save what was left of her dignity, or so she said.

Everything Natsuki said was as true as it could be. Whether she knew it or not, Arya was probably one of the most important parts of STARISH. If Haruka's songs had been what brought STARISH together in the first place, Arya was the one keeping them all together. Since the Academy, she brought them all closer with her honesty, pushed them to understand each other and taught them to always look from each point of view before making decisions.

Yes, Arya taught them many things indeed and, whether they liked it or not, she forged her place in their hearts. As a fellow member of the group, as a talented Idol, as a close friend, as a great confident, and as a sister.

They all knew how she looked at them. How she grew attached so easily to them, how she yearned for their love and friendship yet never dared to ask. She just came along, believing her feelings would always be hers alone.

How wrong she was.

"Guess we tend to forget to tell her, uh?" remarked Otoya with a slight smile.

"Girls" Syo grunted once more for only answer.

"She always blushes a lot when she receives these kind of compliments, though" Natsuki pointed out, not really understanding why his friend felt so easily embarrassed by praises.

"That's what happens when people aren't use to it" answered Tokiya, his face darkening a little. "Arya has been alone for years before meeting us. She was used to being considered a tool by her family. Also, while we all know about her honesty, the world of show business is all but frank. She mustn't have received much praises in her life before, and those she did received must have been backhanded or fake"

They kept silent for a moment at his analysis.

"Well, it _is_ funny to see all flustered for once, though" couldn't help but say Syo.

They could only agree. After all, it wasn't everyday that Arya actually acted like a "girly girl", and seeing her blush wasn't a common occurrence.

Cecil was about to add something when his eyes were drawn to the necklace hanging around the girl's neck.

It was glowing.

 _Inspiration, at a moment like this? You truly are something, Ary._

"Guys!" she exclaimed, whirling around to face them, all memories of her sooner embarrassment for now forgotten. "I know how we can help Haruka!"

* * *

"Haruka!"

The the girl turned to me. For a second, I was startled at the dullness of her beautiful eyes.

 _Her spark isn't there anymore. What have we done to you, Haruka?_

"Ary, what-"

"Tonight!" I clasped my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me in the eyes. "I've got a surprise for you! Meet me at the central place at nine!"

"But-"

"And don't tell me you have to work!" I added, waving a finger before her face. "You need to take a break! So, tonight?"

She opened her mouth, closed it, before nodding mutely.

I grinned.

"Good! See you there!"

And with that, I ran away and headed for the Agency's music studio. I had a very special song to record.

* * *

Haruka showed up at the meeting place exactly on time, punctual as usual. Looking around, she however couldn't find her friend in all the crowd that was surrounding her and the darkness that was slowly befalling the city despite all the lights.

 _Where could Ary be…_

 **"** **Good evening, everyone!"**

Haruka startled at the familiar voice, coming from the speakers around a gigantic screen just on the other side of the street. Lifting her eyes, she saw Arya waving at the crowd, well, her recording at least.

 **"** **I'm Ritsukera Arya, of STARISH!"** she winked. **"I hope all of you are currently having a nice evening"**

"Look, look!"

"No way!"

"It's Arya-sama!"

"You think she has a new solo?"

"I hope so! I still have chills from _Breakaway_!"

 **"** **Tonight, I've got a special song, for a special someone"** she pursued, a mike appearing in her hands. **"Just read between the lines, alright?"**

The girls around started cheering. Ever since Arya's apparition with _Scars to your Beautiful,_ the female fans were much more open towards her.

 _Whenever I was frightened_

 _Or if I ever felt alone_

 _I turned to the night sky_

 _And a star I call my own_

The cheers died down to leave place solely to her voice.

 _Somewhere I could run to_

 _Just across the milky way_

 _If you like I could take you_

 _It's just a light year and a day_

 _Ary… you've grown a lot since we first met, haven't you? This song, my song… it's beautiful,_ thought Haruka with a slight smile.

 _We can sail away tonight_

 _On a sea of pure moonlight_

 _We can navigate the stars_

 _Bring us back home_

 _In a place so far away_

 _We'll be young, that's how we'll stay_

 _Every wish is a command_

 _When we find ourselves in never_

 _Neverland_

 _But,_ the smile then slipped as she looked down. _That's why I have to make a song… that can beat anything. So that you don't leave us, so that you can continue to grow like you're doing now._

 _Through all my make believe_

 _There's some reality_

 _In your reflection_

 _There's much more than you see_

 _All that you hope for_

 _You hope for today_

 _Is the love someone gives you_

 _In an unconditional way_

 _I'll beat HEAVENS… and you'll stay with us. STARISH won't be disbanded, not if I can do the perfect song,_ the usually shy girl clenched her fist.

 _We can sail away tonight_

 _On a sea of pure moonlight_

 _We can navigate the stars_

 _To bring us back home_

 _In a place so far away_

 _We'll be young, that's how we'll stay_

 _I promise, Ary,_ Haruka looked back to the screen. _I promise I won't let you and the guys down._

 _And with your hand in my hand_

 _I am closer now to finding_

 _Neverland_

* * *

"That song was beautiful!"

"She's such a great singer!"

"I wish I had a voice like hers!"

"Do you know when we can get that song?"

I hid a smile, readjusting the hood over my head. No need to be spotted right now, I had other plans than to sign autographs all evening.

I placed my hands on Haruka's shoulders, coming from behind, and she jumped at the sudden contact, before relaxing when she realized who I was.

"Come on, before we start attracting attention" I grinned, pulling her behind me.

 _Haruka… your eyes are the same as sooner. Did you not understood? Or are you simply too blinded by your own insecurities to see the hand reaching out for you?_

* * *

"A-a festival?" stammered Haruka in realization when we arrived.

"Well, I've always wanted to see one" I shrugged. "You know, being from another continent and everything. Let's go!"

"But… I-"

A loud growl interrupted what she was about to say. She flushed red, and I laughed.

"Well, someone's hungry" I joked. "Come on, there are loads of food stands here"

Well forced to follow me, we soon found ourselves enjoying some _tokiyaki_ at the nearest stand we could find.

"I-I'm so sorry…" she mumbled, apparently embarrassed.

"For being hungry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…

"Haruka, have you been eating properly?" I frowned a little at her. "I've been trying to feed you but, to be honest, I don't know if you ate even half of what I got you"

She looked down at the plate in her hands.

"I-I was working…" she bit her lower lip.

"It's not enough of a reason to not take care of yourself" I replied, poking her forehead gently. "I won't insist too much though, seeing how hypocrite that would actually be coming from me. However, I have to insist that you accompany me on my tour of the festival tonight. We haven't had time for the both of us in a long while, now, and I'd really enjoy catching up"

"A-alright, Ary" she offered a somewhat hesitant, but genuine, smile. "I-I'd like that too…"

"Great! Then let's eat, and we'll be off!" I cheered.

* * *

We tried many of the diverse attractions in the next hour: shooting at different targets, fishing gold fishes in the pond, a few _Karuta_ games and we even bought festival masks. By the end of the night, Haruka's smiles and laugh become more genuine, but the spark still had yet to come back in her gaze.

 _Well, guess it's time for phase two._

Walking down the hill, slowly making our way away from the festivities under the starry sky, I waited for Haruka to engage the conversation.

"Ano… Ary? Thank you… for tonight. I had a lot of fun" she fiddled with the edge of her dress.

"Me too" I nodded. "We should do this again. It was nice"

"Yeah… and, your song was amazing too" she added, more shyly.

"I'm glad you liked it" my lips stretched in a smile. "To be honest, I passed a lot of time on this. I wanted the lyrics to be perfect, so I passed most of my free time on it. I wanted the song to be to the same level as your composing skills. You really are an amazing Composer, you know?"

At that, her step faltered, before stopping completely. Surprised, I turned around to face her as she looked at the ground.

"I had no idea… you were working this hard" she bit her lower lip.

"It was more fun than work" I shrugged. "And… I wanted to sing your song. I'll do anything I can to keep it that way, too"

Some sort of resolve then hardened her features and, for a second, I was scared.

"Me too, I'll do anything!" she assured. "I'll make a song that will beat HEAVENS"

 _Wait, what?_ my eyes widened.

"Beat… HEAVENS?" I repeated. "Haruka! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I-I won't let you guys be disbanded, I won't" she gritted her teeth. "I _can't_. If STARISH looses, you'll be disbanded and yourself will have to join them and-and"

"Haruka, calm down!" I grabbed her shoulders, growing worried. "Beat HEAVENS? Where did you pick that up…"

She stiffened, not really knowing what to do or say. I took a deep breath.

"I love them" I then said. "Your songs, your music, your talent, everything! I love them because you put your soul and spirit in your compositions, because everything you create is another piece of your heart too big to be true. But right now… it's not about _beating_ them, Haruka! You can't _beat_ people with music!"

"But if I don't-"

" _You can't beat people with music!"_

She started shaking, but I didn't let go, my message needing to come across.

"Music is about reuniting everyone, about sending a message, about making people _happy_!" her eyes snapped focused at that. "Isn't that what you wanted to do all along, Haruka? To make those listening to your songs happy?"

She shook harder, before hanging her head down as tears started streaming down her face.

 _A little more…_

"Winning, loosing… none of it matters" I said, softer. "What matters is how hard we work, how our fans listen, how we all do this _together"_

"I… I lost sight… of the most important thing…" she whispered, hiding her cries in her hands. "I… I'm sorry… I've failed as a professional…"

Unable to stop myself anymore, I hugged her tightly. Instantly, she answered at the embrace with somewhat of a desperate surge.

"You don't need to do this alone" I rubbed circles on her back as she sobbed in my shoulder. "You don't need to put so much pressure into something like that… why would you do something like that anyway? Weren't you the one telling me to rely on you and everyone else?"

"I-I need to be strong, like you!" she almost screamed, still in my arms. "You're always doing stuff like this as if it was nothing… but I can't let you leave us now! I-if I can do anything to help, then I will!"

"Idiot" I tightened a little my hold. "You're such an idiot… I'm only strong because the rest of you are by my sides all the time. I never was alone, Haruka. You always were with me, since the very beginning, remember?"

She fell silent, probably remembering all those times where she had been the one offering me her support, and finally stopped shaking.

"You told me to hold on" I insisted. "So I did. And I'm not letting go anytime soon, got it?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Haruka" I pulled away so that I could face her. "Happens to the best of us, okay? But… you trust us with your talent. You trust us with your smiles. You even trust us with your tears. So… trust us with your pain too, okay?"

I offered her a gentle smile and, after a few seconds, she raised her head and smiled back, the most genuine I had seen in a very long time.

"H-hai!"

* * *

Once her tears were dried, we started walking again.

"Ary… thank you" she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Anytime, Haruka" I grinned, ruffling her hair. "But you know, I wasn't the only one worried about you"

"Uh?"

 **I want you to try placing your hand on your chest**

 **You'll be able to hear that warm sound**

 **That kind sound is only your melody**

 **Please believe in the supporting rhythm**

She gaped as none other than our seven boys appeared from behind the hill. They had wanted to do something to cheer her up too, hence the song they were singing right now.

 **Happiness and courage and the days that lie ahead**

 **The music you weave and even your tears**

 **I want you to let me take on half of everything**

 **I'll be by your side forever**

I was greatly surprised by the lyrics. I had composed the music really quickly for them, but it would seem they had worked something out nowadays.

 **We love your song**

 **We need you**

 **You are who you are**

 **Painting your dreams the way you are**

 **We love your song**

 **We need you**

 **Let's follow this star road together**

 **And then this symphony I shall give to you**

 **No matter what walls lie in your way**

 **Don't forget to smile**

 **Made of love, stars and eight colors**

 **For you, who dreams**

 **Shine, songs!**

I smiled softly as Haruka brought her hands to her mouth, apparently at lost at what to do. After a few seconds, she decided to speak.

"W-what are you all doing here?"

"Don't act so distant" instantly replied Syo. "We couldn't just ignore you when we knew you were worried"

"We thought of what we could do for you together!" exclaimed Otoya.

"The only thing we can do for you is provide the greatest vocals for your song" added Ren with a soft smile.

"At the very least, we wanted you to know how much we care about you" pursued Masato.

"We wrote lyrics for the song that Ary-chan wrote for us sooner" informed Natsuki.

"Everyone…"

"Haruka, our hearts will always connect to yours" assured Cecil.

"Everyone…" repeated Haruka, tears forming in her eyes again. "I'm sorry for making you worry. Thank you so much. Such a beautiful song… I'm so happy… I… I'll put everything I'm feeling in this arrangement!"

"Alright!" I cheered, latching an arm around her neck. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"We'll sing with all the happiness we have when we sing that song!" promised Syo.

"Right!" nodded Haruka.

She dried her tears, now smiling again and the weight on her shoulders seeming to have disappeared.

"Okay, then. Let's go watch some fireworks together" proposed the short blond.

"Fireworks?" repeated Haruka.

"We planned to invite you to watch fireworks with us" precised Masato.

"It was Ary's idea" added Ren.

"Well, saved for the dresses" I replied, eying their outfits with wonder. "What the hell are you guys wearing, seriously?"

"O-oi! Those are _yukatas_ , idiot!" Syo waved his fist at me. "Traditional festival clothes!"

"All for not saying they're dresses" I deadpanned.

"N-NO!"

The rest laughed at our usual banter, and I felt myself relax when Haruka joined them. I was glad she felt better now.

Before we could pursue, though, the sky was illuminated by dozens of lights and colors. I felt my lips stretch in a grin at the beautiful display.

 _I always was a sucker for fireworks._

"Fantastic!"

"Amazing!"

"So pretty"

I glanced back to the orange-haired girl. She was smiling too, eyes once more illuminated by that special spark of hers. At the same time, I felt a little thrum from the necklace around my neck. Looking down at the stone, I felt warmth flutter in my chest when I distinctly heard a soft melody, as if the Muses were approving of my support.

 _And now… the real works begins for STARISH. Alright... let's do this!_

* * *

 **Yeah! New chapter done! So, I know it should have been Tokiya, but I wanted Haruka and Arya to have a little girl time. Adding Tokiya in it would've been kind of weird too, so I just decided to give his place to oh-so-dear Arya. Hope you don't mind?**

 **The song is _Neverland_ by Zendaya.**

 **Fun fact: I just discovered most of my fanfics are longer than the Harry Potter books. Just saying.**

 **QUESTIONS FOR ARYA!**

 **Keep reviewing, I love you guys!**


	26. Chapter 25

**YOSH! I forgot to warn on the last chapter, but this is the last chapter of the second season of Uta No Prince-Sama, aye! Just so you know, the third season is already done with, and I'm currently wraping up the fourth season. I decided to post because even though I didn't have any review on the last one, a few others favorited my story, and that's really great! Love you all!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A New Rising Star!

.

.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Syo.

"This is it! This feeling!" nodded eagerly Otoya.

"We are definitely winning with this!" I grinned.

"Haru-chan's songs truly are great!" beamed Natsuki.

"Each and every sound is so full of happiness" Cecil remarked, reading the music sheets once more. "You songs shine brighter and brighter!"

"Nanami-san, you did well" Tokiya smiled her way.

"Good work" agreed Ren, smiling too.

"Leave the rest to us" added Masato.

"Okay, I really appreciate it" smiled Haruka.

Two days after the festival, Haruka had come back to us with the song we would perform for the UtaPri Award.

Needless to say, it was amazing.

"Everyone! I see you're all working very hard!"

At Ringo-sensei's voice, we all turned around to see him coming our way with a rack of costumes, along with Tomo-chan.

"We've been working hard too!" announced proudly the red-haired girl.

Curious, we gathered around to get a better look.

 _Wow, they really did a good job, didn't they?_

"A-are those our stage clothes!?"

"Awesome!"

I picked up mine. They were all suits –with pants, thank God they didn't insist on me wearing a skirt- and all had some differences. And, just like for our debut concert, we all had a certain color: Syo stuck with pink, Tokiya with purple, Masato with blue, Ren with orange, Natsuki with yellow, Otoya with red and Cecil with green.

My own was gold, just like the last. The left sleeve went to my wrist while the right one reached the crook of my elbow. I also had some sort of half cape thrown over my right shoulder, and the pants –more like shorts, but well- reached just above my knees. Long boots that stopped right under said knees also came along.

"Just let me know if there's anything about them that bothers you, and I'll fix it" then said Ringo-sensei.

"You did all of this for us…" remarked Masato, apparently at loss at what to say.

"Thank you very much!" Natsuki bowed deeply.

"We wanted to help in some way too" shrugged Tomo-chan with a grin. "Let us know if you need anything else, okay?"

"Tomo-chan, Ringo-sensei…" Haruka said, apparently grateful.

"Yosh! We'll meet those expectations!" exclaimed Syo, fired up.

"Let's give it our best!" Otoya pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!" I cheered along. "STARISH is going to rock the place!"

They laughed at that, and I looked back at the costume in my hands.

 _I can't wait to put it on…_

Feeling eyes on us, I glanced up, only to see the four members of Quartet Night watching us from the balcony. I waved, and Reiji happily waved back, while Ranmaru just grunted, Ai stayed emotionless and Camus barely nodded.

 _It's funny. I know they do more work separately, but I can't help but think that they'd make a pretty awesome group if they ever decided to give it a chance._

I pondered over it for a moment.

 _Maybe I could propose it to the Director… maa, I'll think about that later._

* * *

"Let's take it from the top again"

I gulped down some water as the guys tried the choreography once more. It had been created by Eli-sensei, but she couldn't make it today. We still decided to get started anyway. However, since I had more difficulties adapting to the steps, we had agreed that I would take it more slowly so as to retain the choreography more easily. I'd start the real work tomorrow with Eli-sensei.

While it somewhat annoyed me, since it felt like I left them all the work, I never was one to say no to the chance of relaxing.

 _Meh, I'm lazy. Sue me._

"Ooh, they're at it again!"

"Yo, Reiji" I made a peace sign his way.

The brunet entered, followed closely by Ai and Camus. However, before he could answer to my greeting, all eyes snapped to Cecil.

 _Damn, not again…_

Ever since we had started an hour sooner, the boy had had some difficulties with the dance too. However, it wasn't that he couldn't learn the steps, but more like he wasn't used to dancing this certain way. So, he always ended up spinning around at the most random of times.

"Stop, stop!" exclaimed Syo, wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Uh?" blinked Cecil. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that!" protested the blond. "You're not following the choreography at all! Try it again"

I couldn't help but smile at that. If, at first, Syo detested Cecil for God-knows-what fault, he was now accepting him more easily. His remarks weren't meant to anger or show his past disdain, but to help him improve.

 _Whatever Syo says, he really is a Tsundere. Gosh, we got a lot of those, don't we?_

Haruka started playing the piano again, restarting the choreography. And, just as I feared, Cecil started his weird spinning a few seconds later.

"That! That, right here!"

The Prince stopped his dancing, surprised, as Syo's eye twitched.

"What's that weird spinning dance you're doing!?"

"How rude! This is a traditional sacred dance of Agnapolis" answered Cecil. "It's a dance for the Muses, the Agnadance"

My necklace vibrated softly, as if to confirm his words.

"But… why are you doing that dance now?" sweatdropped Otoya.

"I'm sorry" the boy looked down. "It's not on purpose. It's just out of habit…"

"What?"

"Out of habit?" repeated the rest.

"Did you perform this dance all the time, back in your country?" I asked, curious.

"Yes" nodded my friend. "The Prince of Agnapolis sings more than he speaks. He begins dancing as soon as he is of age. Everything is for the Muses. So, for me, there is no dance but the Agnadance"

"What, seriously?" Reiji seemed a little taken aback by the idea.

"Habits established at a young age can be difficult to break" sighed softly Masato.

"So, the Agnadance has been carved deeply into Ceci's mind and body…" Ren thought for a moment.

"Our song is amazing now with the addition of Cecil" remarked Otoya. "I never thought we'd have trouble with the dancing"

"Why are you all acting so defeated, all of sudden?" I raised an eyebrow, jumping on my feet. "Masato's right: those habits are hard to break. However, it's not impossible either. Cecil could join with me and Eli-sensei tomorrow. She's got loads of experience with these sorts of things before, I'm sure she'd be able to help. And, if we all put our mind to it, then I'm sure we can break Cecil's habit without too much of a hassle"

"It could be a good idea" nodded Tokiya. "But right now…"

"I'll teach you!"

I blinked at Syo's sudden proposition as the blond went to stand next to the Prince.

"First of all, forget about moving your hands with just the movements of your feet" he instructed.

"Syo… thank you"

My friend winked at him, before falling in the beginning stance of the choreography.

"Okay, let's start from the count"

"Hai!"

"Left foot first"

Cecil imitated him, and Syo started the count down. Cecil got flustered somewhat at missing the steps, but the blond simply told him to forget about being embarrassed. I smiled, going to stand with the rest as Syo instructed him.

"To think they didn't get along at all when they first met" I snickered quietly.

"Surprisingly, those people sometimes end up understanding one another better than others" replied Masato.

"Come on, we should practice as well" proposed Tokiya.

They went back to the dance floor and, after a second of hesitation, I followed.

"Ary-chan?" blinked Natsuki.

"I can't let you do everything, you know" I huffed, stretching a little. "I may e ba clueless dancer, but I won't learn anything just by standing aside and wait for things to go my way"

He smiled at that, ruffling my hair a little.

"Alright! Five, four, three, two one!"

* * *

The next day, I was heading for the training room when my eyes fell on a poster of Quartet Night. It was an old one, still hung to the wall despite all, and I stared for a moment, thinking back to what I had thought a day sooner.

"What are you dawdling in the halls for? Don't you have dancing lessons?" grunted an oh-so-missed voice behind me.

I tilted my head Ranmaru's way.

"If you really want to know" I drawled. "I was thinking that Quartet Night being an official group would be nice. I'm sure the four of you would be awesome"

He seemed surprised at my remark for a second, before his eyes narrowed.

"I don't plan on working with anyone" he practically seethed.

I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"You're clinging to the past too much"

"How do you even know about that?" he almost snarled my way.

"Oh, I don't know, I _did_ passed my whole life in a fricking talent agency" I deadpanned.

That seemed to calm him down a little, but the scowl was still on his face. I turned back to the poster.

"You know, not everyone is like them" I couldn't help but had. "Second chances exists too"

A moment later, without another word, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed away without another glance behind.

"Oi, want to beat something up later?" I called after him. "I'm free at three!"

"Tche" he turned a corner and disappeared.

 _I'll take that as a yes._

* * *

I entered the training room, only to stop in my tracks when I caught sight of a certain cyan-haired Idol.

"Uh, Ai?" I saw the boy sitting in one of the chairs. "Finished with work already?"

"… Aa"

That made me frown, and I bent to his level.

"Are you okay? You look a little down…"

He shifted away a little, an expressionless mask falling once more on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he replied blankly. "More importantly, you don't have much time before your performance. Come on, practice"

I shot a look at the others, who just shrugged.

 _Weird…_

* * *

When night came, I sneaked out of my room and headed for the one occupied by Camus and Cecil. Slowly opening the door, I then went to my friend's bed without a sound and slapped an hand over his mouth. His eyes instantly snapped open as he struggled, but he soon calmed down when he realized it was me.

 _He wasn't sleeping, then._

He sat on his bed, and I noticed his training clothes still on.

 _As I thought._

"Want to go practice?" I whispered with a grin.

He immediately grinned back and got out of bed silently. Then, the both of us sneaked out. However, as I was closing the door, I caught Camus' eyes. Apparently, he wasn't sleeping either.

I placed a finger over my lips, before closing the door.

* * *

"Okay, I'll give the count" announced Arya.

Cecil nodded. The both of them were determined not to drag the others down, hence why they had decided to work even harder.

For the past two weeks, they had been sneaking out at night to go practice. The girl knew what had happened last time, but she was going to be careful, now. Collapsing again was a big no-no, hence why they never worked more than two hours.

They started the choreography. They were better than the first night. When they began, if Arya didn't forget a step, it was Cecil who started spinning. However, the both of them made a good team nonetheless. As of now, while the Prince told her the steps with a near perfect memory, she kept him from falling back into habit.

After around thirty minutes, unnoticed by the two of them, Syo popped his head out of a bush outside the window.

"We didn't need to worry about them" he smiled softly.

"That's great"

"N-Natsuki!" Syo spun around, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you" laughed the taller blond. "I was worried about Cecil-kun and Ary-chan, so I came to check up on them"

"I see…"

More voices suddenly echoed from farther away.

"If we all got together, we'll draw too much attention"

"Who cares?"

"Eh!?"

The two roommates turned around, only to see the rest of STARISH along with Haruka coming their way. The group stopped, surprised to see the two blonds too.

"Syo?"

"Shinomiya-san?"

"Guys…"

"Why are you here?" asked Syo.

"We were worried about Cecil-san" admitted Haruka. "And I noticed Ary sneaking out when she thought I was sleeping, so…"

"Just so you know, we did _not_ arrange to come together" Masato seemed somewhat irritated.

"We just happened to run into each other on the way here" precised Ren.

"When I tried to leave, Tokiya followed me" grinned Otoya.

"What are you talking about? I planned to come all along" refuted the black-haired boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? You changed in a hurry…"

"For us to gather in the middle of the night like that…" Ren glanced at the window, through which they could all see Cecil and Arya still practicing.

Natsuki laughed, apparently happy.

"That must mean we're all great friends, right?"

They all fell silent at that, and Masato coughed quietly in his fist. None of them really ever thought about it before. They all knew how they felt about Haruka and Arya, but what was between the rest of them never had been cleared up before.

Otoya looked too through the window, and laughed quietly when he saw Arya trip and fell on her butt. She seemed to whine, before getting back on her feet and swatting Cecil behind the head as he laughed at her.

"They're both working really hard" he remarked.

"It's finally tomorrow" added Tokiya. "Let's hope their hard work will pay off"

"We have done our best and must now leave the rest to providence" cited Masato.

"Still…" Natsuki mused, tapping his chin. "For Ary-chan to be able to work like that with her medicine, she's…"

He stopped in his tracks, all of them realizing the same thing as one. They all grunted while Haruka giggled softly.

"We're going to have a serious word about that after the show" huffed Syo.

They all nodded in agreement. While they knew they couldn't stop her from working that way, she ought to be more careful, less she could fall victim to her insomnia again.

 _But of course, Ary never thinks about these sort of things,_ sighed mentally the hot-tempered blond. _You can be such an handful, sometimes…_

But of course, none of them would have it any other way.

* * *

 **"** **Ladies and gentlemen, the day has finally come. The rare title granted when a brilliant Idol appears, the Uta Prince Brand New Award! It's finally starting!"**

I was running down an hallway. I had needed some last minute readjustments on my costume from Tomo-chan, so I didn't come with the rest of the guys and Haruka, but now here I was.

 _And I'm going to be so fucking late!_

I took a sharp turn to the left before stopping at the stairs. Better be careful than sorry, I'd rather not break a leg just before the show.

As I climbed the stairs, though, another group of three way-too-familiar guys went down. Deciding to just ignore them for now, I kept my eyes ahead. Iwas about to pass by them without a hassle when, as if on cue, they moved just in front of me.

 _Just great. But, in a way, if they're currently walking as if they had all the time in the world, then it must means I've still got some time and- Wait… there's still two hours left before the performance! Damn it, Tomo-chan! Why did you scare me like that?_

"Meeting you must be fate" called Eiichi, stopping in front of me. "Good"

 _Ew, no, no, no… That reminds me a lot of the first time I met Ren, though._

"I wouldn't call it fate, more like a misfortune" I grunted through my teeth.

He laughed, apparently having heard me, and leaned uncomfortably closed to my face. I instantly pushed him back with a scowl.

"Bubble, mate"

"How does it feel to wait for the dissolution of STARISH?" he asked, ignoring my warning.

"After all, we're going to win!" exclaimed Nagi. "Right, Kira?"

"Aa"

"And you'll happily become the new member of HEAVENS. Isn't that great?" grinned wickedly the purple-eyed boy.

"We're not going to loose" I retorted hotly. "Now excuse me, I gotta go. Places to be, people to see, _you_ to avoid…"

I tried to sidestep him, but Nagi appeared before me, stopping my retreat.

"Now, don't be like that!" he beamed at me. "Come with us, and we'll even let you watch us rehearse!"

"You _do_ realize I'm with STARISH, right?" I raised an eyebrow. "I could try to sabotage you"

"You're too… what was it? Yes, _honest,_ to do that" smirked Eiichi.

I felt him get too close again, and I was forced to go a step down.

"I said to back off!" I glared. "Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

I would say both, if the hand now tightly gripping my shoulder was anything to go by. This time around, I didn't hold back the cat-like hiss I had such a hard time to get rid of.

 _Stupid fucking habit… it's worst than the Agnadance, seriously._

"Come with us" his breath ghosted over my face. "We'll show you a fantastic dre-"

"How about 'no'!?" I snapped, trying to get rid of his grasp. "I swear, if you don't let me go _this instant,_ I will break your arm and blame self-defense!"

"Oi! Quit acting so disgracefully"

I jumped at the voice, before gaping as Ranmaru appeared up the stairs, air aloof but eyes narrowed.

"Ranmaru!"

Using the momentum, I managed to free myself and pushed through the three members of HEAVENS to go to him.

 _Never thought I'd get my ass saved by_ him _of all people, but I'll take what I can get for now_

"Kurosaki Ranmaru" recognized Nagi.

"Settle your matters through song" he barked as I reached him.

"Things have already been settled" chuckled darkly Eiichi.

"Well, see you later, Ary-chan!" Nagi waved my way. "Come on, let's get this rehearsal done"

We both stared as they left, and it's only when they disappeared that I allowed free a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"What a bunch of freaks" I muttered. "Would have castrated him if we didn't have the damn show weighing on us… stupid rules…"

"You should go"

I blinked at Ranmaru, before nodding.

"Thanks for the help" with that, I walked away.

I barely made it three steps far before he called on me.

"Wait"

Turning to him, I raised an eyebrow, curious. He looked away, suddenly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Are you… what… are friends, to you?"

 _Of all the things to ask… never thought I'd hear_ that _from him._

"Easy" I replied, knowing better than to mock him when he finally oppened up somewhat. "They're everything. They're people who'll share your laughs and your tears, and who you'll love with everything you got despite differences. They're feel each other's passion up close, and a day without them is dull, empty. And _true_ friends… will never leave you behind"

He stiffened at my words, sending me a sideway, wondering glance. I smiled at him.

"Though… you already knew that, didn't you?"

He didn't answer, simply staying in place for a second before nodding my way and walking away, apparently satisfied with my words.

Feeling giddy for some reason, I then headed for the room where the rest of the guys were waiting for my arrival.

* * *

I bit my lower lip as, on the screen procured in the waiting room, HEAVENS started their performance.

 _They're good, awfully so._

I pulled on my collar a little, starting to feel a little sick. There were even more people than for our debut concert, and with the level of performance our opponents had just put on…

 **"** **Yes call HEAVENS! Yes call HEAVENS!"**

I could hear the crowd cheering, and it wasn't through the screen.

My heart missed a beat.

 _We can't do this._

My breath caught in my throat.

 _I can't do this. There's too many people. I'm not ready. I need more practice, more time, more-_

"Ary?"

I snapped my head so quickly my spine cracked a little. My eyes met with Cecil's, who smiled warmly at me and placed his hand upon mine. It's only then that I realized I was clutching to my necklace, which I hadn't been able to put away despite the fact that it greatly clashed with my stage clothes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"She gets stage fright" answered Syo, crouching next to me to. "Hey, Ary, these guys were amazing and all, but we're even better, got it?"

I laughed a little at that, and they both pulled me up as I felt myself relaxing a little.

"Yeah, got it" I let out somewhat shaky breath.

"STARISH, you're up!" called one of the staff members.

Instantly, we huddled all together, holding each other's hands. Myself was between Cecil and Otoya, and I gripped as tightly as I could. Well, more or less. I didn't want to break their hands or anything either.

"May everyone be connected and may this happiness reach them" prayed Cecil. "May the Muses watch over us"

 _The… Muses!_

My eyes widened a little, and I then decided to just go for it. Grabbing the stone, I closed my eyes.

 _Please, I beg of you: grant me the strength to pass along this happiness._

After a few seconds, I was about to let go, since nothing was happening, before feeling myself relax completely. Surprised, I looked down at my hands: they weren't shaking anymore. Thinking about the crowd, I was shocked when I didn't even felt a twinge of anxiety rising.

 _Thank you._

Cecil smiled knowingly at me, and Syo cheered.

"Yosh! Let's do this!"

We all ran out of the room, ready to give our best performance. Haruka was waiting for us, smiling brightly our way. We all clapped hands with her, and I gave a quick hug before running after the guys.

* * *

 ** _It's 2000% (Hey!), this amazing LOVE! (Get you!)_**

 ** _Let's start (Jump!), yes!_**

 ** _This happy live (syun syun!)_**

 ** _Thanks for waiting!_**

 ** _In the star-filled sky, (We are STARISH!)_**

 ** _Love is a shooting star!_**

 ** _5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_**

 **I need you…** **S…**

 **I feel you…** **T…**

 **I miss you…** **A…**

 **I kiss you…** **R…**

 **I believe you…** **I…**

 **I hold you…** **S…**

 **I want you…** **H…**

 _You ready, everyone?_

 ** _ST_** ** _A_** ** _RISH forever!_**

 **See how much it is**

 **Overflowing**

 **Give me**

 **Give me your love, give me… ah!**

 **Only 1000%**

 **Isn't enough**

 ** _Let us give you_**

 ** _2000% LOVE! (Love!)_**

 **As a song, you are**

 **Reborn**

 **Love is**

 **An explosion**

 **Dance & dance!**

 **Can you hear it?**

 **See**

 **The voice of our hearts**

 **Our hearts are pounding**

 **We're so excited!**

 _We are STARISH 3, 2, 1_

 _Let's go!_ **(Let's connect with each other)**

 ** _With only you (Jump!) Yes!_**

 ** _Happy pulse! (Syun Syun)_**

 ** _Starlight revolution_**

 ** _We seriously love you (Yes we love you!)_**

 _Forever…_

 ** _With all our might, 2000%_**

 ** _We love you!_**

 ** _Ba, bang! Ja, Jan! Love you!_**

* * *

The music had flown by before any of us could truly realize what was happening. One second, we were jumping on stage. The next, we were finished.

Something had happened, though. The sort of… happy-wave, had been stronger than ever as we all sang together, loosing ourselves to the music. Did everyone here felt it too? Did they felt this happiness as much as we did?

 _My heart's beating so hard it hurts…_

Panting a little, I glanced to the boys surrounding me. They were all harboring the same tired, but happy grins.

 _But…_

I knew I was sporting the same.

 _I wouldn't have it any other way._

 **"** **STARISH!"**

Suddenly, I realized that we were surrounded by thousand of people as they all started cheering and whistling so loudly it made my head spin. Next to me, the boys grins had slipped, and we all stood next to each other, stunned.

"I-It's a miracle" Cecil breathed out.

"Are you sure you didn't start spinning in the middle?" replied Syo.

"W-what? No, I'm sure I didn't…"

"It was such a comfortable and dream-lie feeling…" remarked Tokiya, eyes a little unfocused.

"I felt like I saw the edge of the universe" added Otoya, much in the same state.

"Everyone joined together as one, and they were filled with a warm feeling" Natsuki was staring in the void.

"I've never felt anything like this before" admitted Ren, taken aback.

"Is it because we sang our hearts out?" proposed Masato.

"Whatever it was, we were fricking awesome" I breathed out.

They chuckled in agreement, and our eyes then landed on Haruka, who was standing behind the curtains on the side. We beamed her way, and what seemed to be happy tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled back.

 **"** **What was that just now!? Were we really here in this concert hall!? I've never heard a song like this before! Is everyone alright?"**

 _Did we really do this?_ my heart was slowly calming down.

Then, lights blinded us as intense music blasted around.

 **"** **It's time to move on to the results!"**

I hold my breath, gripping Ren and Tokiya's hands tightly.

 _This is it._

 **"** **For the first time in the history of the UtaPri Award, two groups have been nominated. We have experienced an unbelievable and dream-like world of song at the hands of these two young groups"**

 _Did we win?_

 **"** **On whose head will the crown of victory sparkle? Will it be HEAVENS, or will it be STARISH?"**

 _Did we loose?_

 **"** **Which is it!?"**

We all raised our heads to the screens as numbers defiled at impossible speed under the respective names of our two groups.

 _Did we-_

"Wait!"

We all turned around to see none other than Raging walking towards us on stage. Silence followed his intervention.

 _What is he up to? And why does he looks so… defeated?_

"There is no need for the judges' results!" he then claimed. "This battle has already been decided!"

"B-but we haven't seen the scores yet!" protested Nagi as HEAVENS came on stage too.

"Don't you understand!?" snapped his director his way. "The desire to make others happy with their music… their music is several levels higher"

At the same time, the numbers stopped elevating, and we all could only stared, mouths agape, as confetti ran down on our heads, the word 'WINNER' bright and grand under STARISH's name.

 _We… win…_

I gasped.

 _WE WIN!_

The crowd went wild at that as I finally let go of Tokiya and Ren's hands, smiling somewhat apologetically to them when they rubbed them. They just shook their heads, smiling softly.

 **"** **It's STARISH! The favorite, HEAVENS, has been defeated! It's the birth of a new star!"**

I let out a shaky breath, relief washing over me in a dizzying wave.

"I announce the dissolution of HEAVENS here and now!"

At Raging's sudden exclamation, silence befall the concert hall once more. My own happiness instantly disapeared. Then, said silence was soon broken by the all the fangirls of the group, who were pleading the director to rethink his decision and whatnot.

 _What a fucking dunce._

"Wait a fricking second!" I called, walking to him as the room quieted down at my outburst. "Disband them? There's no need to go to such lengths!"

"Please, don't disband them!" added Otoya.

"We do not consider ourselves victors" added Masato.

"There isn't winning or loosing in music, is there?" remarked Ren.

"We don't need your pity!" retorted Nagi.

"It's not pity, you blind fool" I snapped. "It's not for us or even for you that we're asking this. Look at them! Listen to them! They've been loyal to you until the end, and still are! Are you really going to betray them now!?"

They looked back at the crowd, who was still calling out to them.

"Angels…" whispered Eiichi.

 _They're such idiots. Blinded by their fame, they forgot who allowed them to keep their place on top since the beginning. Without fans, we are nothing._

"Please, don't disband their group" pleaded Natsuki.

 **"** **W-what is this!? STARISH demanding mercy on their fallen opponent?"**

"You fools. Do you really think I could do that?" Raging gritted his teeth.

But then, _of course_ Saotome had to come in and steal the spotlight. I rubbed my temples as his cackle echoed, drawing the attention. Lights fall upon him as he stood in some sort of cabin just above our heads.

"I see, I see!" he exclaimed. "Mr. Raging, are you familiar with the other prizes awarded at this concert hall?"

At that, something seemed to click in the man's mind.

"I-I will do anything the victor requires!"

"Yes, any wish can be granted!" confirmed our Director.

He jumped down, and somehow managed to land safely on the stage, before us.

"In other words, HEAVENS does not need to be disbanded!" he announced, spinning on himself. "If that is your wish, no one will oppose your desire!"

The fangirls of HEAVENS went mad with relief as the rest of us relaxed at the announcement. While I personally didn't like HEAVENS' members that much, I knew that asking them to disband was a cruel and unnecessary thing. They were arrogant, but this loss would hopefully teach them a thing or two.

 _They were blind, but now we've lightened their paths. Next time we share the stage, though, I hope it'll be in friendlier terms. This one was waaay too much pressure for me._

 **"** **HEAVENS has escaped dissolution! Unbelievable!"**

"Saotome, I accept your proposal" then agreed Raging.

With that, he turned around to leave.

"One more thing, Raging" I however stopped him. "Don't forget our bet. I win, remember?"

He shot me a look, before nodding stiffly and disappearing backstage. Grinning, I then turned to the others and offered a peace sign. They simply laughed.

"I can't believe there's something I cannot have" remarked Eiichi, farther behind.

He didn't seem angered by it, though, merely… pleasantly surprised, or something like that?

 _Weirdo._

"Don't think this is over!" then warned Nagi, apparently a sore looser.

"Over?" repeated Ren with a smirk. "Impossible"

"It's just getting started" nodded Masato.

I exchanged a knowing glance with the rest as Natsuki went to face our public.

"We have one last request!" he announced.

"Could we have a little more of your time?" asked Tokiya.

"We want to sing more!" exclaimed Syo.

"If we sing our song…" said Masato.

"With everyone here…" pursued Ren.

"If we sing together, surely…" Otoya smiled.

"You will all be filled with happiness!" assured Cecil.

"So, care to listen to us once more?" I grinned.

 _Well, now we've done it. Winning the UtaPri Award… I can't wait to see what'll come next!_

* * *

 **YATAAAAA! LAST CHAPTER! So this is a wrap, people! I'm really glad you stuck with me so far, and I hope you'll keep up with my and Arya's antics some more, because much more trouble is to come, of course ;-)**

 **I thank everyone who reviewed so far, and who favorited too!**

 **QUESTIONS FOR ARYA!**

 **Ne, ne, has any of you guessed who she'll end up with? Who do you think it'll be? Remember, no member of STARISH! I can also assure you that it isn't Ai or Nagi -they're like, 15 and 13, so really not her style-. Who will it be, then?**

 **LOADS OF LOVE FOR YOU PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 26

**So, this is just a little special for the OVA that was made, because why the hell not? Also, I thank ArtemisLink, LovelyPrincess22 and Kuraikosan for their reviews on the last chapter. Love you guys too!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 _ **Singing = both**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Christmas Spirit!

.

.

"Thank you for the good work, everyone!"

I waved as the recording manager left us. A month had passed since our victory at the UtaPri Award, and everyone still was in high spirits. I hadn't gotten any news from my family yet, which kind of worried me, to be honest, but I decided to just roll with it for now. It's not like they had to report everything to me either. For all I knew, they could very well have already signed the contract with Raging.

"Yosh!" exclaimed Syo. "It's time for the party!"

 _Oh, right, we got a party…_

"It's so unexpected that all of us have a day off at the same time" remarked Tokiya.

"A real golden opportunity" agreed Masato with a smile.

"It's really Christmas" nodded Ren with his usual aloof smirk.

 _Christmas, uh?_

I wasn't particularly fond of the celebration. I had nothing against it, but we never celebrated it with my family before. I mean, we had parties and all that crap, but it was all for the high-class and whatnot so that my parents could grab more money-making opportunities. Ayden and I used to buy each other gifts, but it never changed from our usual days since we tended to give gifts to the other whenever we wanted.

"It's the wish of the goddesses and Muses" affirmed Cecil.

"Let's make it a wonderful party!" beamed Natsuki.

"Yeah!"

 _Well, they all seem pretty excited to do this, so I guess I could try and play along…_

A snap of fingers before my eyes brought my attention to Otoya, who was staring at me rather weirdly.

"Are you okay, Ary? You had a strange look on your face" he remarked.

 _Oh, who am I kidding? I can't lie to these people._

"I'm just not a big fan of Christmas celebrations" I admitted, shifting in my seat. "Back in France, the only Christmas parties we had were held because my parents either wanted to show off how rich they were or because they wanted to trap more dignitaries and other celebrities in their webs to make more money"

"That's... kind of sad" frowned thoughtfully Syo.

"Meh" I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer to that. "It's just a day like another, right?"

"No!"

"Shit!" I leaned back as Natsuki suddenly was before me, wide eyes.

"Christmas is the time of the year when people gather to celebrate the beauty of life and to give their thanks for the life they have!" he exclaimed passionately. "It's the time to hang out with your friends and the time when family reunites to talk and spend time together! It's a time of happiness, forgiveness, and peace!"

I blinked at the outburst.

"Okay…? You're really passionate about Christmas, aren't you?"

He rubbed the back of his head, somewhat sheepish, and I got on my feet.

"Well, whatever" I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Since I'm an absolute ignorant of this celebration, I'll just roll with you guys on this one. To be honest, I'm somewhat curious"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Otoya. "Now let's go!"

We headed out of the room to go back to the Agency and, as we headed down the hallway, we crossed paths with QUARTET NIGHT.

"Good work today, everyone!" greeted Reiji with his usual smile.

"Oh, Rei-chan!" blinked Otoya.

"Good work today!" we all exclaimed as one.

 _Weird Japanese habits…_

"You still have work, don't you, sempai?" inquired Masato.

"We'll be done by the evening" informed plainly Ai.

"I'm looking forward to tonight's party!" then announced Reiji.

"Are you going to come at the scheduled time?" asked Tokiya.

"Of course!" he turned to the other three. "Right?"

They were all looking away, as if trying to go unnoticed by the bubbly brunet. I smothered a snicker behind my hand at Reiji's face.

"It seems Saotome will also be there, so it can't be helped" then replied Ai.

"Do you guys know that… Christmas means eating meat!" then exclaimed Ranmaru.

 _…_ _what?_

But the rest didn't seem surprised at all.

"We got it, Ran-chan" smirked Ren.

"We have prepared the highest grade Japanese beef" assured Masato.

"Highest grade?" his heterochromatic eyes widened.

 _What the hell are these guys going on about? Meat?_

"Ran-Ran! We'll also have the Kotobuki boxed lunch's fried food!" then exclaimed Reiji.

This time, Ranmaru made a _really_ weird face, before sighing.

"That's… delicious"

"That's true!" agreed Otoya. "Rei-chan's home's fried food is really tasty!"

At that, Camus then raised his scepter –probably pulled it out from his ass or something, God knows he needed that- and pointed it our way.

"I do expect there to be sweets!" he stated in an pompous tone.

"Yes" confirmed Masato without missing a beat. "Aside from the normally sweet cakes, we'll prepare some extra sweets for you, Camus-sempai"

"We'll also have finest quality strawberries" at that, he shot me a sideway smirk.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but a little excited now.

 _Mmm... strawberries…_

"Very well. If you say so much, I could go to your party" then agreed Camus.

 _In reality, he just wanted an excuse to appear as if we begged him to come or something, didn't he? Aristocratic sucker._

"Err, guys?" I called, gaining their attention. "Is food such a big thing for Christmas?"

The members of Quartet Night sent me weird looks, but the others took it in stride.

"It's one of the most important things for the celebration" informed kindly Natsuki.

"Along with the presents!" added Syo.

"The sweet cakes, meat and fried food are traditional" precised Tokiya.

"Japan is so weird" I grunted.

"Oh, that's right!" Reiji seemed to understand now. "You never celebrated Christmas in Japan before, have you?"

"My father's Japanese, but traditions are the last things on his mind" I shrugged.

"Actually, it'll be Ary-chan's first Christmas!" exclaimed Natsuki, latching his arms around me.

"Natsuki! Bubble!" I whined, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"But you give hugs on Christmas!"

"Well I don't wanna! Put me down!"

"First Christmas?" Reiji then caught on.

As the rest explained my 'peculiar situation', as they put it, I managed to free myself, and sighed.

 _Why do I feel like this is going to be a serious pain in the ass? Damn, I should have asked to work today or something... stupid laziness of mine…_

* * *

"Oh, welcome back everyone! You've worked hard today!"

"We're back!"

 _I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Japanese customs are weird._

"Where do we put these, little lamb?" asked Ren.

After we had come back from the studios, we all went to our rooms to change and get the gifts we had bought a few days sooner.

"The presents for the gift exchange, right?" recognized Haruka. "Um… Leave them on the table over there for now, please!"

"Okay"

"I've prepared some decorations" added my girl friend, motioning to the box in her hands. "And the ingredients are in the fridge. The cake reserved has also arrived"

"Thanks for taking care of everything, Haruka" smiled Cecil.

"We'll finish the rest" assured kindly Tokiya.

"Don't worry and go to work!" Syo shooed her out.

"Hai! Thank you very much! Well, I'll leave the rest to you, then"

* * *

A few minutes later, she had her coat on and was leaving the Agency to go to work. We waved as she left, before everyone turned to Tokiya for instructions.

"Very well" he placed his hands on his hips. "We do not have time to waste. We cannot let a party where we invited everyone from the Shining Agency to become a failure"

 _Ugh, and I wanted to laze off on the roof a little…_

"Ren and Hijirikawa will take care of the cooking, as we planned" he announced.

"Got it" nodded the blue-haired boy.

"I won't betray your expectations!" assured Ren.

 _Wow, he sure did warmed up to Tokiya since everything began, hasn't he?_

"Shinomiya-san, please help with the cooking and decorating" the ex-HAYATO pursued.

"Hai!"

"Syo and Aijima-san, please take care of the tree first"

"Okay, leave it to us!"

"Understood"

"Ne, ne, Tokiya!" Otoya stepped in, eager. "What should I do?"

"You, Ary and I will put numbers on the presents, will make the lottery and prepare the games" he concluded.

"Okay!"

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Then, please, start working, everyone!"

"Hai!"

* * *

We set colored paper sheets and pencils on the table before us, before we started working on cutting stars in different colors.

"Wow, this takes me back to my childhood days!" smiled Otoya, a little nostalgic. "Together with Baa-san and everyone, we'd prepare for the Christmas party. It was so much fun!"

"That makes me think…" I blinked in realization. "Aren't the kids going to be sad you don't celebrate Christmas with them?"

"Nan, I promised I'd pass tomorrow with them so that we could celebrate too" he answered. "You could come too, if you'd like. I'm sure Moïra-chan would love it. She's taken a real liking to you"

"Of course she did, I'm amazing" I scoffed, making them laugh.

"You have some nice memories" then remarked softly Tokiya.

"Well, what about you?" Otoya asked.

"My family didn't celebrate events very often, but during Christmas, I was happy looking at the town overflowing in light" he explained, smiling at the memory.

"That must have been nice" I said wistfully.

I then turned my head to Syo and Cecil, who were working on the tree's design farther away. In the open kitchen in the back, I could see Natsuki, Ren and Masato starting on the cookies.

"What about you guys?"

"Me and my younger brother Kaoru were always looking forward to eating cake" answered Syo. "We'd argue who eats the middle decoration so much it'd become a real contest. On the following year, we had a cake with two decorations"

"You have a twin younger brother, right?" recalled Otoya.

"Eh, twins?" I repeated, surprised. "Syo! You never told me you even _had_ a brother!"

"You never asked" he shrugged.

"You're twins?" intervened Cecil. "I want to meet him!"

"I'll call him over next time" the short blond proposed. "Kaoru also wants to meet everyone"

"Wah! A small and cute Syo-chan, and a small and cute Kaoru-kun! I can't wait!" suddenly exclaimed Natsuki, coming in.

"What about _your_ Christmas memories?" I asked.

I was curious about all of them. When I thought about it, I didn't really knew that much about the lot of them or at least not on a personal life front.

 _I'll have to rectify that. What kind of friend doesn't know the guy has a fricking twin brother!?_

"I grew up surrounded by animals in a farm in Hokkaido" answered the warm blond. "So I also wanted to become friend with the reindeers. I tried my best to stay awake, but I always ended up falling asleep. Santa has a difficult job, staying up until late every year"

I exchanged a glance with Syo.

 _He still believes in Santa Claus? Oh well, let's not break his fun._

"What about you, Cecil?" then asked Ren.

"Agnapolis is a Muses' country, so we don't celebrate Christmas" he replied. "But, because my mother is Japanese, I had Christmas picture books and I always read them with excitement. I was very happy the first time I experienced Christmas in Japan. What about you, Ren, Masato?"

"Hijirikawa and I were taken to the adults' parties most of the time, much like Kitten here" shrugged Ren, nodding my way.

"I remember, we were once invited to a party a on a ship"

"Ah, right" remembered the flirt.

"We were bored, so we sneaked out together and explored the whole ship"

"Right! And after that, we gazed at the starry sky from the ship's deck, and we were the only ones there"

"Yeah" nodded Masato. "What about you, Ary? We know you never truly celebrated Christmas before, but with your brother…"

I thought for a moment, before chuckling.

"Actually, there was this one time" I shifted in my seat, tapping my chin to remember. "There was a big party with representatives and nobles from all around the world. Ayden and I were bored to death, you can imagine, and there was this _one_ creep who tried flirting with me that time. I was ten for God's sake! But, since my brother was the overprotective kind and also because I felt like it, we decided to prank the poor boy. Ah, he never knew what hit him that night!"

"What did you do?" asked Otoya, curious.

"We slipped scratching powder in his suit" I grinned evilly. "He kept moving weirdly and making the most absurd faces while trying to flirt with other ladies. And, when he tried to go get change –he realized the suit was the problem-, we tripped him in the pool. It was _awesome"_

They laughed as I felt warmth flutter in my chest at the memory. I truly had had a good time, most probably the more interesting Christmas party we ever had, and the damn creep never came back either.

"Eh, Jinguji" called Masato, frowning a little in contemplation. "Didn't you tell me once about that one Christmas party where you were shoved in a pool? If I recall, it was in France…"

Ren's eye twitched as I suddenly realized just exactly what the blue-haired boy was going on about.

"Oh my God!" I point an accusing finger at the flirt. " _You're_ the creep!"

"I had really hoped you forgotten about that incident" he cringed.

"You moron! I was ten fricking years old!"

"It was harmless! And _you_ put scratching powder in my suit!"

"You asked for it!"

The rest laughed once more as we bickered for a few more seconds.

"You know" Cecil then cut in with a soft smile. "It's so mysterious. Even though the eight of us have spent different Christmases in different places…"

He trailed off, the rest of us easily understanding what he was saying.

"That is true" agreed Tokiya. "Now, we are going to celebrate Christmas Eve together"

"That's so nice" sighed happily Otoya. "It's the best!"

I smiled, before going back on working. We had to get everything done before tonight, after all.

 _Well, maybe it won't be that much of a pain after all…_

* * *

"Eh, it's snowing!"

"We're going to have a White Christmas, then?"

"That's so nice!"

Instantly, I let my pencil drop to rush at the window. Hands against the glass, I stared at the clear sky as white pearls of half-iced water fell down.

 _So pretty…_

"You like snow, Ary?" asked Cecil, watching too in wonder.

"It doesn't snow often in France" I replied. "But I always liked it. Like the rain, you know? It's just softer"

"It really is beautiful" remarked Natsuki. "Like the wings of an angel"

"Hey, I'll text Nanami to inform her that we're almost finished" then proposed Otoya.

We all nodded, and he sent a quick text to her. A few seconds later, his phone was ringing, surprising us.

I narrowed my eyes a little.

 _If she's calling and not answering the text, then something must be up. She might not be able to make it._

"Yes, it's Ittoki" announced the redhead. "… Do you want us to start the party later?"

 _Called it._

"Yeah, got it"

He ended the call, and quickly explained the situation to us: Haruka's client was going to be late because of the snow, so she wouldn't make it in time, but asked us to start at the scheduled hour nonetheless.

Tokiya crouched next to the fire place.

"It's just like Nanami-san to be considerate" he remarked offhandedly.

"Yeah" mused Syo. "She also does her best in her work"

"Her efforts support us STARISH. And…" Natsuki trailed off.

"It's not just Nanami" completed the short blond. "We're getting support from a lot of people"

"Yes!" Cecil joined in. "After debuting as an Idol and taking part in live concerts, I also understood that well!"

"Our teachers, our Sempai, the staff…" Masato enumerated.

"And the ladies and gentlemen who always cheer for us from the background" added Ren.

"Plus all of our fans, too" I piped in.

"Right!" Otoya nodded. "They say they get strength from us, but…"

"It's us who receives more energy from everyone around us" completed Tokiya.

"Yeah! I get encouraged by their cheer and their letters" stated Syo.

"Let's sing with all our hearts from now on, even more than before!" beamed Natsuki.

"What?"

We all turned around to see Reiji coming in with the three other members of Quartet Night on his heels.

"What are you all talking about?" he asked cheerfully.

 _That's… actually a good question. What the hell_ are _we talking about? It came from literally nowhere…_

"We were talking about doing our best from now on as well" answered Tokiya.

"Eh? That's so nice! But we won't loose to you" retorted cheekily the brunet.

"Loose?" I repeated, curious, before understanding. "Ooh, did you finally convinced them to do more group work?"

"That I did!" laughing, we bumped fists.

"I'm glad for you" I then smiled to the other three, genuine.

Ai allowed one of his rare smiles to show, Ranmaru shrugged and Camus looked away, making me chuckle.

 _Boys and their stupid ego…_

"Ne, ne, everyone!" then exclaimed Otoya. "I've got an idea!"

* * *

 **As snowflakes dance in the December sky**

 **Now suddenly I remember**

 **Strung together, those days became jewels**

 **As this melody and harmony glitter**

Haruka gasped as candles lit in the dark, music and oh-so-familiar voices echoing from all around her.

She was finally back after her hard day of work, much too late for the party, but she realized her friends had been waiting for her nonetheless.

 ** _The first lights_**

 ** _Weave their warmth_**

 **In countless candles**

 **As this love is conceived**

 ** _It's proud radiance_**

 **Changing into song**

 ** _All love_**

They were singing for her, only for her. A tear escaped her.

 _The perfect gift._

 ** _Merry Xmas_**

 ** _Let's sing together this Christmas_**

 ** _So incredibly precious_**

 ** _This miracle that we were able to meet_**

 ** _Merry Xmas_**

 ** _Where everyone's happy this Christmas_**

 ** _Echoing as we walk along_**

 ** _Now on this holy night_**

 ** _Raise your voices_**

 ** _Merry Xmas!_**

 _Thank you, everyone._

* * *

As we finished our song, I couldn't stop myself any longer, and flung myself at Haruka, who seemed to be crying.

"Merry Christmas, Haruka!" I grinned, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas!" repeated STARISH.

"Merry Christmas" added QUARTET NIGHT.

"Everyone…" she then smiled as I finally let her go. "Merry Christmas"

"Haru-chan!"

I stepped out of the way with a chuckle as the girl stumble under the sudden hug-attack from our red-haired friend.

"T-Tomo-chan!"

"I've been waiting for you!" exclaimed the girl. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Tomo-chan!"

"Oh, and merry Christmas, Haruka!" added the cheery girl.

"Merry Christmas, Tomo-chan" smiled our friend.

"Merrrrrrrry Christmassssss! Muahaha!"

"Of course" I facepalmed.

There was the distinct sound of an oncoming helicopter, and none other than our Director fell from the sky in a full Santa Claus costume. Along with him came Ryuya and Ringo-sensei.

"It's night, but morning, everyone!" exclaimed the cross-dresser.

"Let's start the party now!" added Ryuya, in all his… reindeer glory.

 _I just… won't ask any question._

* * *

After everyone enjoyed the literal banquet, graciously offered by Masato, Ren, Natsuki and surprisingly Ranmaru and Reiji, we all gathered around the tree for the gift exchange.

The rules of the game were simple: we all had to pick a number, which would indicate the order in which we would choose our gift from all those under the tree. The thing was, we could steal the one from another, or pick a still un-chosen. Of course, no one was allowed to open his chosen gift until everyone had one.

I pulled out my number.

 _Seventeen? But that's the last one! Wait, that means I can choose anything without risking loosing the one I want… sweet!_

We passed the next half hour playing. All along, I eyed carefully the wrappings and anything that could indicate what might be inside, but it proved to be harder than planned. Then, as we passed Natsuki –who was fifteen-, I spotted it.

 _No fricking way!_

That was the one I wanted, currently in Syo's possession. Twisting my hands impatiently, I grinned when my number was called and leaped at Syo, who let out a startled and _very manly_ squeal. Laughing as I landed back on my feet, gift in hands, I sent him a cheeky smile as he shot me a half-scowl, half-amused look. He picked the last gift under the tree, and Tokiya gave the signal.

I ripped the paper apart and quickly found what I was hoping for. Almost reverently, I carefully opened the golden box, only to reveal two long drum sticks. They were black, with the handles and swift, delicate patterns in gold. Grinning madly, I spun one in my right hands a few times.

 _Perfect size, perfect weight._

"You knew it was there, didn't you?" deadpanned Syo.

"I recognized the wrappings" I admitted with a sheepish smile.

He chuckled, and I glanced back at the beautiful drum sticks in my hands as everyone gushed and thanked for their own gifts.

 _Wonder who got those, though…_

Looking at those around, I then smack myself mentally.

 _Who am I kidding, there's only one person in this room who would've heard about this amazing music shop._

Jumping on my feet, I made my way to Ranmaru, who was sitting on the couch with a pack of strings and another of guitar mediators.

"Guess we got the same idea, uh?" I remarked with a smile.

I blinked, his eyes widening slightly, before looking back at the unwrapped gift in his hands, then back to me.

"You like rock?"

"And many other things too. I do play drums, you know?" I replied, raising an eyebrow and waving the sticks before his face. "Thanks for those, by the way. They're awesome"

He simply shrugged, apparently uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.

 _He mustn't be used of giving gifts in the first place._

"Thanks for those, then" he finally grunted, looking away.

"Sure thing" I beamed at him. "I'm just glad my gift ended up with someone who'll actually use it. I'm not really good at this exchange thingy"

That actually elicited a short laugh.

"Yeah, me neither" he admitted.

 _Guess the Christmas spirit is messing with his head a little. Or could it be the wine?_

"Eh, what's that? Did you two got each other's gift?" exclaimed Reiji, appearing out of nowhere behind me.

"Coincidence" I shrugged with a smile. "But look at these! Aren't they amazing?"

He examined the drum sticks in my hands for a few seconds, before nodding eagerly in an approving gesture.

"That they are, Rya-chan!" he beamed. "So, having a nice first Christmas?"

"The best" I assured, genuine.

"I'm glad to hear it" his grin only widened, if possible.

"Oi, Ary! Come here, we're going to take a picture!" suddenly called Syo.

"Coming!"

I saluted the other two before running to my friends, present tightly held in my grasp.

 _I can't wait to use them. While he can be a jerk and a real tsundere, he's got a lot of taste when it comes to these sorts of things._

* * *

The two members of Quartet Night watched as the black-haired girl sauntered happily to her friends for the picture, the drum sticks held lovingly in her hands.

"You knew she'd recognize them, didn't you?" then accused Reiji with a slight smirk.

Ranmaru scoffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

The brunet simply laughed.

* * *

After another hour or so, the party came to an end. We all went outside to enjoy the snow a little while longer, knowing it'd be more than probably gone by morning.

"I'm happy we could all have a party together" then said Natsuki.

"Yes, thank you very much, everyone!" Haruka bowed a little.

"There's only a bit left from this eventful year" remarked Masato.

"It was an amazing year!" exclaimed Cecil.

"I hope we can make next year even better!" added Otoya.

"We can" assured Syo. "We're just starting, aren't we?"

"You're right" confirmed Ren. "Why our little lamb's songs, and if the eight of us are together…"

"We can go anywhere, higher and quicker" concluded Tokiya.

I smiled as they all agreed to this.

"It doesn't really matter, does it, though?" I then asked, drawing their attention. "Higher and quicker… what matters is that whatever we're going through, we'll do it together, right?"

"Right!" grinned Otoya, ruffling my hair.

"So, did you have a good Christmas Eve, Ary-chan?" then asked Natsuki.

"To be honest, I can't wait for the next one" I admitted, making them laugh.

 _Next one, uh? We've still got a lot of road to cover, and so many things to learn. But… whatever happens… STARISH is only going to shine even brighter._

I clutched the drum sticks to my heart.

 _Nothing can stop us anymore._

* * *

 **Seriously, people. I really hope the lot of you understands who she'll end up with by now, eh? But whatever!**

 **I just figured that, if she didn't even celebrate her birthday, then Christmas would be the same. Also, I was as confused when they started ranting about meant and fried chicken, so I made my research and discovered that fried chicken is a really big deal for Christmas in Japan! Weird... Fun, but weird nonetheless.**

 **Well, I really made this one because I wanted to. I hope you liked it!**

 **You can still send questions to Arya, there are still a few chapters left before the interview!**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	28. Chapter 27

**I know I posted the special Christmas chapter yesterday but whatever. I couldn't wait to enter the third season! Loads of trouble ahead, you can easily imagine. Torturing Arya is fun.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Not-So-Welcomed Pain In The Ass

.

.

We kept on working and, soon, spring was upon us once again.

 _It's been a full year since I became an Idol now, uh? Time flies by when you have fun, I guess._

We were all getting more and more work, but I knew everyone liked it that way. Each day brought new experiences, and we learned new things every hour spent on a movie set or in a recording studio. Even now, I had received the script for the sequel of _Prince Of Fight_ we had turned at the very beginning of Syo and I's careers.

I sighed happily, staring at the sky above. The stars were bright, the moon even more, and it felt as if I could see the entire universe from my place on the roof.

Sakura petals flew around me as the warm wind blew softly.

 _It's so nice…_

I felt my stone hum in agreement, and smiled a little as a new melody slowly crafted itself in my mind. Then, unable to help myself, I let my thoughts become words of their own as they flew, free and unbound through the cherry blossoms.

 _You had your maps drawn_

 _You had other plans_

 _To hang your hopes on_

 _Every road they let you down felt so wrong_

 _So you found another way_

I started tapping my hands on the edge of the roof I was sitting on, following the rhythm of this one-time melody.

 _You've got a big heart_

 _The way you see the world_

 _It got you this far_

 _You might have some bruises_

 _And a few of scars_

 _But you know you're gonna be okay_

* * *

Haruka, who was just coming back from another eventful day at work, smiled a little when she heard the wind carry Arya's voice from somewhere above.

 _And even though you're scared_

 _You're stronger than you know_

 _She must be pretty happy,_ she thought with a smile. _Then again, she tends to act that way when she sees pretty things like tonight's blooming. I really am finding everyone tonight, aren't I? What strange coincidences…_

 _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home_

 _If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_

 _Chase the sky into the ocean_

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home_

* * *

"Oops, sorry I'm late!" I burst through the doors with a sheepish grin. "I didn't see time pass"

"It's okay, Ary, we just got here too" informed Tokiya with a slight smile.

Breathing out in relief, I then plopped myself down on one of the couches

"Wait, what are you all doing here?" asked Tomo-chan, confused.

Before any of us could answer, though, the oh-so-well-known laugh of our dear Director echoed as the lights of the room were turned off.

"This again?" mumbled Tomo-chan.

"Sakura petals?" Haruka blinked as one of them fell in her open palms.

At her remark, I instantly raised my eyes to the only window near the ceiling, which was open as Saotome stood before it, draped in a dark cape.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he then exclaimed.

He jumped, the cape flying off his shoulders, and his fall stopped barely a few centimeters from the floor as he was hung in the air with some sort of rope.

"Good morning, nighttime!" then called Ringo-sensei.

He appeared, along with Ryuya-sensei, much in the same fashion as the Director, only the two of them were dressed as angels.

"Ringo-sensei, Hyuga-sensei!" recognized Haruka.

Saotome's rope pulled him up, and he started spinning weirdly in place.

"Everyone's here" he stated. "So… I have an important announcement!"

"An important announcement?" repeated Syo.

"I'm sure you know, but the International Sports Festival is coming up" informed Ryuya-sensei, crossing his arms over his chest. "Super Star Sports! Or Triple S, for short"

"The world's favorite tournament is being held in Japan this year" precised Ringo-sensei with a big smile.

"One of the host-nation's artists begins the opening ceremony every year" pursued the orange-haired man.

"The opening ceremony is broadcast simultaneously around the world. The whole world will be watching!" concluded the pink-haired man.

"We will submit as candidates… Kotobuki Reiji! Kurosaki Ranmaru! Mikaze Ai! And Camus! These four!" proclaimed our Director. "Otherwise said… QUARTET NIGHT!"

I whistled lowly at that announcement as said four boys appeared out of nowhere.

The Triple S were one of the biggest events in the world, both for sports and for show business. The group or artist holding the opening ceremony was assured worldwide recognition, if not almost certainly an international debut.

 _Lucky…_

"Finally, Miss Nanami!"

"H-hai?"

"I want you to write… QUARTET NIGHT's song!"

"W-what?" she blinked, taken aback.

"I told you, kiddo" Reiji smiled, coming her way. "This is how you'll grow up"

 _God, please tell me he hasn't fallen for her too…_

"A-ano…"

 _Ugh, who am I kidding? Of course he fell for her! Poor Haruka... and she's so oblivious to everything too!_

"Anyway, we're counting on you" concluded Reiji.

"I-I look forward to working with you!" she then bowed deeply.

"That is all, then!" our Director spun away. "Important announcement over!"

He disappeared using a hidden door in the wall.

Silence ensued.

"Haruka, that's great!" then exclaimed Tomo-chan.

"Nanami, you can do it" smiled Otoya.

"We're rooting for you" added Natsuki.

"Hai… thank you! I'll do my best!"

"You do that" I grinned, patting her head.

 _To have the chance to compose such an important song… you really are a talented girl, aren't you, Haruka?_

* * *

All of STARISH was now gathered on the roof. Not my personal one, of course, but the one anyone could easily access by using the stairs.

"Singing at the Triple S opening ceremony must be amazing" then remarked Cecil.

"I've been watching since I was a kid, but the opening song is always exciting" replied Otoya with his usual cheerfulness.

"Yeah" nodded quickly Syo. "The event is about athletes, but the song's just as important"

"A simultaneous world broadcast…" Ren repeated the words from sooner.

"It would be a world debut, wouldn't it, Ary?" Tokiya tilted his head my way.

"Absolutely" I confirmed, balancing my legs off the roof. "My father has been trying to get one of the artist working for the Ritsukera Agency in the show for years now, but it's extremely difficult, what with all the competition. It sure must be something to participate, though…"

"That's wonderful for Haru-chan and the upperclassmen!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Indeed" hummed Masato. "I hope we can achieve that someday"

I stilled at that, snapping my eyes to him. Then, I realized that the others were all thinking the same thing.

 _…_ _Are they stupid?_

"Err, guys?" I raised an eyebrow. "You do realize there _won't_ be a 'someday', right?"

They stiffened at my words, sending me weird looks. I raised my hands.

"Don't look at me that way!"

"What do you mean, Ary?" asked Syo.

"Well, when's the next SSS?" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, another country's hosting the next one…" Ren trailed off, now understanding what I wanted to say. "We won't be able to perform"

"Then, when will our 'someday' be?" then asked Cecil.

My mouth parted agape a little as an idea ran through my mind, crazy but so real at the same time… glancing at the seven boys, I easily understood they came to the same conclusion as I did.

"Let's move it, people!" I exclaimed.

Jumping on my feet, I ran to the door, the others on my heels.

We had a certain Director to talk to.

* * *

"Nanami!"

The girl stopped at our call, and we all surrounded her, excited.

"Uh?"

"Come with us" asked Masato with a smile.

"What?"

"Let's go, come on!" Syo grabbed her shoulders, urging her forward.

The girl, utterly confused, was forced to follow.

* * *

"Director!"

We all burst in his office, before stopping in front of his desk.

"What do you want?" he shot us a sideway glance.

 _Why do I get a feeling like he already knows what we want…_

"Will you enter STARISH in the Triple S?" asked Tokiya, straight to the point.

"At first, we thought we'd perform someday" said Ren.

"But there is no someday" continued Masato. "Only now"

 _Wasn't that deep._

"We won't get a second chance" insisted Syo.

"We want the entire world to hear us sing" Natsuki smiled, determined.

"We want to perform!" announced Otoya.

"Our someday is now!" repeated Cecil.

"So will you give us this chance?" I concluded, hopeful.

"… is that all?"

I stiffened, taking a step back at the awfully disinterest tone of the Director.

 _Since when could he be so… cold?_

He turned to his window, his back to us.

"I can't enter you into the Triple S" he then answered. "Do you know what it means to enter the Triple S?"

"W-well…"

"But we-"

"Revolution!"

He was suddenly back to his usual, exuberant self.

All at once, we then realized what he had just said.

"Revolution!?"

"STARISH is doing very well right now" he assured. "But! An Idol must never be satisfied! He must keep trying, trying and trying! And I've come up with a plan that'll help you do that"

"Plan?" I repeated, a little wary.

"My plan is… I call it… Cross-Unit!"

"Cross…"

"Unit…"

"The eight of you will form new units" explained the Director.

"Who will be in our groups?" asked Masato.

"Please, tell us!" pleaded Cecil.

"Your Cross-Unit groups will be… your groups will be…"

 _What… will it be?_

"Give me a minute!"

I facepalmed as the rest made a face

 _Of course._

* * *

In the end, we never did learn out Cross-Unit groups. And, while I was excited by this new project, the idea of performing for the Triple S was much more appealing.

"Good grief, the boss is full of surprises" Ren then broke the silence as we headed back for our dorms.

"He sounded just like a _Shiba Inu_ when he told us to wait" pointed out Natsuki.

"Not even close" sweatdropped Syo.

"Cross-Units, uh?" Otoya raised his eyes in wonder, sparks of excitement in them.

"You'll be singing in new groups, ne?" recalled Haruka.

"It's a very interesting idea" Masato thought over it.

"But… he said he wouldn't enter us in the Triple S"

At Cecil's remark, my joy died down a little more to leave place to deception. I could see everyone looking down, stopping in their tracks and falling silent.

After a few more seconds, I clenched my fist, an idea dawning on me.

"I think I've got something!" I snapped my fingers. "Wait for me, guys, I'm going back!"

Before any of them could stop me, I ran back to the Director's office.

* * *

"Miss Arya, I have already-"

"Please, just give us a chance!" I cut, slamming my palms on his desk. "You talked about 'revolution', and I understand what you're saying. However, you told us that an Idol must never be satisfied and must always be trying to aim higher. Hell, don't I know that already… But! If STARISH achieves this revolution, will you allow us to participate in the contest for the opening ceremony? I'm sure we can do it. We just need a chance to prove ourselves"

He stared at me for a moment, not saying anything and his face expressionless, before he jumped on his feet and pointed a finger to my face.

"Verrrrrry well, Miss Arya! If STARISH proves to be able to achieve a total revolution, then I shall submit your candidature along with QUARTET NIGHT's!"

My heart throbbed in relief, and I beamed at him.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" I bowed.

Then, I ran out of the office as if the devil himself was after me.

 _I've got to tell everyone!_

* * *

I burst in the living room where the boys and Haruka were waiting for me. Too excited, I missed a step and fell flat on my face.

"Ary!"

I groaned a little, rubbing my sore nose, as Otoya helped me up, worried.

"You okay?"

"I'm great!" I grinned at him, forgetting all about my fall. "Guys, I know what to do!"

"What is it, Ary?" asked calmly Masato.

I quickly explained my short meeting with the Director and, once I was done, their eyes were wide as determination slowly crept in their gazes.

"We have three months before the deadline" I concluded, hands on my hips. "And if we can convince the Director by then…"

"The Cross-Units will be perfect for this" remarked Tokiya, nodding. "It very well might work"

"Yosh!" Syo pumped his fist in the air.

"Now I'm excited for the Cross-Units project" smiled Cecil.

"It'll be a total revolution" smirked Ren.

"I'll do my best to write great songs for you, too" promised Haruka.

"Ary-chan, you're the best!" exclaimed Natsuki, trying to trap me in a deadly embrace.

"I know, I know" I bowed with a dramatic gesture, making them laugh.

 _A total revolution, uh? I've got to give him some credit, Saotome is good when it comes to exploiting potential._

* * *

The next day, I was woken up by my ringing phone. Stifling a yawn, but glad it hadn't woken up Haruka, I picked up.

"Ritsukera Arya on the phone" I greeted, my voice a little hoarse.

 **"** **Arya, your mother and I will be here in two hours to discuss the contract with Otori Raging. We already have rented an hotel, but we expect you to escort your mother for the duration of our stay"**

"Roger that" I saluted mockingly, knowing he couldn't see me.

With that, he ended the call, and I glanced at my clock.

 _Seven, uh? So they'll be here at nine… ugh. And I wanted to sleep in too…_

* * *

At nine o'clock sharp, I was at the airport. I had managed to get one of the Agency's limousine, thank God for that, since I knew my superficial mother wouldn't settle for anything less than the royal treatment.

When I finally saw them, I went to meet them. Once there, I bowed.

 _Let's just hope they won't stay for long._

"Welcome, Mother, Father" I greeted. "I hope you had a nice trip?"

"Long" answered shortly my mother, eying me with little efforts to hide her disdain. "Still wearing those unbecoming clothes, I see?"

"Well, I'm not in them a lot" I shrugged. "After all, with all the jobs I'm taking right now…"

 _Yep, let's recall to them a little: I'm a fricking Idol, I'm fucking eighteen and they don't have the damn contract anymore. I'm free, suck it up, bitches!_

"Yes, I am sure you must be quite busy, trying to not be too much of a burden for your… friends" sneered back my oh-so-dear mother.

I clenched my teeth a little, but the smile kept in place.

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting longer than necessary. I'm convinced you can't wait to go back to France, after all" _and I can't wait to see you leave too._

"It should be done before the end of the day" then assured my father, blank-toned as ever. "We will be leaving in the morning tomorrow. For now, do take care of your Mother for the rest of the day"

"Of course, Father"

He bowed slightly his head in salutation, before going to call for a taxi, six bodyguards flanking his sides.

 _While he isn't that picky about short rides, he sure can be flamboyant when he wants to._

"Well, Mother" I then turned to the woman next to me. "Shall we?"

She grunted, but followed anyway. When we walked outside, I was tempted to inform her that we would go back to the Agency by using a common taxi, but then decided against it and lead her to the limousine. A small flash of approval danced in her cold, blue orbs, before disappearing as quickly as it came.

 _Of course, nothing is ever good enough for her._

We both took place in the back, and she instantly pulled out her phone to contact some of her employers. After a few seconds, I did the same, cancelling my work for today. They _had_ called at the last minute, after all.

 _Yeah,_ I bit my lower lip, glancing back at her as she used her honey-voice. _Let's hope._

* * *

"You live here, then?" she raised a delicate eyebrow, eying the ancient but beautiful buildings before us.

"In the dorms, yes" I nodded.

"Dorms?" she scrunched her nose a little. "Figures as failure like you would live in _dorms,_ of all dirty things"

"It's very clean, but thank you for the concern" I drawled, ignoring the slight pain in my heart at her comment. "And if it isn't too much asking, I would like you to refrain from acting like you need a personality graft for the time you spend in my company"

"Talking to me that way…" she sneered. "Have you no shame?"

Taking a short breath, I fully turned to face her. I mustn't have look very intimidating, what with me being way shorter than she was, but I wasn't scared of those snake-like eyes anymore.

"You have nothing against me" I announced, crossing my arms over my chest. "The only thing keeping me from kicking you out of the God damn country is sheer courtesy on my part. Understand that, _Mother._ I'm not a little girl that you can control and manipulate through fear of abandonment anymore. I've learned, I've grown. I'm an adult making my own choices, leading the life I always wanted with friends that won't ever leave my sides. _You can't do a thing against me_ , got it?"

"I'm sure Ayden would be so happy to see you replace him so easily" she snapped back.

But I only smiled once more.

"Yes, I'm sure he would" I agreed. "After all, he wasn't like you and Father. He wanted me to be happy"

She clenched her jaw, obviously unused for things to not go her way. She always had some sort of power over the people she met, was it economically speaking or just by using her 'natural charms'. However, I was fully protected from her claws here, under Shining's name.

 _I'm untouchable, and she knows it. We're on even ground right now, Mother. How does it feels, to realize that all you managed to do, after all these years of trying to keep me close, is driving me away?_

She didn't utter another word after that, but I managed to catch the manipulative glint in her eyes nonetheless. And, while I was one-hundred percent convinced she couldn't do anything to me, it still worried me a bit.

 _Well, no matter. Tomorrow, they'll both be gone and, hopefully, I won't have to see them again for a_ very _long time._

* * *

I was giving her a quick tour of the place. She had briefly met Saotome, Ryuya-sensei and Ringo-sensei when we entered –the disgusted glance to the later wasn't missed by anyone- but thankfully, she hadn't made any comment.

 _Probably knows that, right now, she's the one in an inferior position._

"And that'll be the living room" I opened the door to let her enter.

Hopefully, she would appreciate the gigantic crystal chandeliers hanging to the ceiling. If there was one thing she liked, it was expensive stuff.

"Oh, Ary?"

 _Well fuck._

Of course all the members of STARISH were present. Probably discussing the Cross-Units project once more. Haruka wasn't anywhere to be seen, though.

 _Thank God for small favors. Who knows what my mother would say to her._

"Hey guys" I grinned, deciding to not let anything show.

"Who's your friend, Ary-chan?" asked kindly Natsuki.

 _Friend? God…_

Of course, the stupid Jinguji flirt just _had_ to step in. In a few steps, he was before my mother, her hand in his and giving a light kiss over her knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a delicate beauty" he said charmingly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Jinguji Ren" she replied with the same tone.

 _Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…_

"Dude, that's my mother" I deadpanned.

His eye twitched as a somewhat dry, by amused smirk, stretched my mother's lips.

"My apologies" he however caught his fall. "You looked so young, I took you for her younger sister"

"Try to say I look old" I grunted.

He chuckled, ruffling my hair, and understanding dawn on me.

 _He's trying to divert her attention. How sweet._

"Is he your boyfriend, oh daughter of mine?" smirked graciously my mother. "A little possessive, are we?"

"Ew, no!" I shook my head. "Oops, no offense, Ren"

"None taken"

"But no, mother. I don't have a boyfriend at all" _she's trying to embarrass me, isn't she?_

She sighed deeply, looking at the rest of the boys for a second, before glancing back at me with a somewhat smug expression.

"Figures, no boy would ever be blind or stupid enough to court you, acting and dressing so much like some sort of hooligan. Who'd want to go out with such a deception?"

 _Fuck. Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say anyt-_

"Ary isn't a 'deception'!" Syo jumped on his feet, his fist shaking.

 _Damn it._

"Right!" Otoya joined in. "She's probably one of the most talented of this Agency, always working really hard to do the best she can!"

"Then I must fear for the future of this Agency" retorted my mother without missing a beat.

They faltered at that, obviously not expecting such venom to lace her honey-sweet tone.

 _A real viper. Ooh, that sounds like a good name alright…_

"Mother" I called, gaining back her attention. "These are the other members of STARISH, my _friends_. Kurusu Syo, Ittoki Otoya, Aijima Cecil, Jinguji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato, Shinomiya Natsuki and Ichinose Tokiya"

I could clearly read her thoughts in that moment.

 _Unknown, unknown, Prince, Heir, Heir, unknown, HAYATO._

Before she could add anything, though, the doors open, letting enter none other than Camus, in all his Silk-Count-glory.

"Ma'am" he bowed, harboring his pleasantry mask. "I am a Knight in service of the Queen in the Silk Palace, Camus, to serve you"

 _Wow, he just got my mother w-i-p-e-d._

"I was asked by our Director to escort you for the rest of the day, seeing as your daughter is be quite busy with her work as of now" he pursued with the same fake smile I had wiped off his face the first time we met. "I do hope it isn't a bother"

"Not at all" _no, she isn't wiped at all. She's probably counting how much money an alliance with him would bring._ "Well, shall we, Camus?"

"Of course, my Lady"

"Please, call me Miranda"

She barely shot me one last look before disappearing behind the now closed doors.

Instantly, I let out an heavy breath, rubbing my temples.

 _I've got a headache…_

"A-Ary!" I turned to Syo. "That was your _mother_?"

"Yeah" I cringed a little. "You can call her whatever you want, I seriously won't mind"

"What a bitch!"

I snorted at that, obliged to agree with him.

"A real viper" I nodded, falling on the couch next to him.

"She said some really awful things" frowned Natsuki. "Are you okay, Ary-chan?"

"I've long since passed the point of caring about what she says" I assured, honest. "Her and my father are here to sign the contract I won with my bet with Raging. They should be gone tomorrow"

"Still, for a mother to act that way…" Otoya seemed sad, unable to understand.

"Money pass before family for her" I sighed. "She never cared, and never will. That's all there is to it. But seriously, guys, don't mind it. She never made such comments before others before, but she's pissed because she can't control me anymore, and she only now understands it. Plus, now that Camus took charge, she'll probably be as soft as a marshmallow by the end of the day"

They chuckled a little, apparently still unsure about the situation but deciding to just drop it anyway, knowing I wouldn't linger on it anymore than necessary.

 _Well, that's one thing done. I'll have to thank Camus later._

* * *

In the end, I managed to go to work. The rest of the day flew by in the blink of an eye and, before I knew it, I was back at the Agency and kissing my mother goodbye.

 _For a long, long time, I hope._

The contract had been signed as promised, even though I knew nothing of the details, so they would be leaving in the first hours tomorrow morning. _Unfortunately_ , I wouldn't be able to bid them a formal goodbye, since I would still be sleeping.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Camus" she practically purred as he kissed her knuckles.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miranda" he replied with yet another fake smile.

She then turned to me, and I brace myself for her last strike.

"Try not to be as much of a failure to them as you have been to us, Arya" she said in a deceptively sweet voice. "STARISH is your… family, as you called it? It would be a shame they would have to disband because of you"

 _Hidden threat, really?_

"Try no to be as much of a stuck-up, superficial bitch as you have been to me, Mother" I then replied with the same tone. "Ristukera Agency is your primary source of finances, is it not? It would be a shame for its heir to leave it to rot"

Her lips became thin lines, before a somewhat mysterious smile graved itself on her face and she waved, going inside the limousine.

"Farewell, Arya" _it isn't over._

"Goodbye, Mother" _good riddance._

It's only when the limousine left that I allowed myself to relax.

"Thank you for the help, Camus" I then turned to the blond man. "And I'm really sorry that you had to waste your day with her, of all people. I know she can be…"

" A 'real pain in the ass', as you would say?" he replied, staring at the slowly disappearing car farther away.

I let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, that. Oh!"

I pulled out a pack of strawberries from my bag, all of them dressed with dark chocolate. He raised an eyebrow, taking the gift nonetheless.

"Take those as a thanks, and an apology" I smiled, a little sheepish.

He nodded in understanding, before looking back one last time to where the limousine had fully gotten out of sight.

"You ought to be careful, Arya" then warned the man, heading back inside. "She's planning something"

I sighed heavily as the doors closed behind him, looking down.

 _Don't I know it._

* * *

 **So... yeah. Meet Miranda Idonys Cruz, mother of our oh-so-dear Arya. Charming, isn't she?**

 **Also, just to clear something: I know Camus usually calls everyone by their last name, but I think we can all agree that Arya wants anything but being remembered of her family, hence why he respects her choice not to be called 'Ritsukera'.**

 **The song was _Something Wild_ from the Disney movie _Pete's Dragon._**

 **And yes, this chapter was very important! You'll see ;-)**

 **THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! Next chapter is the one with the interview, so if you want to ask Arya any question, it's your last chance to do so!**

 **I hope you liked it, and that you'll keep up with me for the third season of UtaPri!**

 **Loads of love, and reviews!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Yeah! So here's the interview chapter, hope you'll like it! I had fun writing it too, and I'll admit that I'm pretty proud of the outcome.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Be Yourself, That's All There Is To It

.

.

A week after my parents went back to France, I still hadn't heard of them or the mysterious contract. Deciding to just not stress myself about 'what if's, I opted to just roll with it and deal with all the shit they'd pull on me once it came.

And now?

Now, we were all heading to a little town on the coasts of the ocean for some photoshoots with our Seniors. It was half-work and half-vacation. Sadly, Haruka had to stay behind, having work to do, but we promised to send her a few pictures.

However, while I was excited to go to the beach –I always loved it-, something else was occupying my mind.

::

 _"_ _You called for me, Director?"_

 _"_ _Ah, yes! Miss Arya, take a seat!"_

 _I nodded in greeting to Ringo-sensei and Ryuya-sensei, who both smiled back at me as I sat at the desk. Saotome then faced me, hands in his back while using some sort of military posture._

 _"_ _As you probably know by now, the fans are starting to wonder" he announced._

 _"_ _Wonder?" I repeated, a little confused._

 _"_ _About your relationship with the STARISH members, of course!" he exclaimed. "Rumors are going around, and many hardcore fans are starting to hate you, to be quite blunt"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I kind of noticed" I cringed a little, remembering how I had gotten much more hate-mail lately. "But what can I do? I can't exactly control it either"_

 _"_ _That's why you'll have to convince them, Miss Arya!" he retorted, jumping on his desk. "Female Idols have always had it much harder, you must know this well, and the only way to stop your popularity from dropping is to show them the real you!"_

 _"_ _The real… me?" I blinked._

 _"_ _While on this little trip" Ringo-sensei stepped in. "You've got an interview scheduled with one of the most renown TV reality show in Japan"_

 _My eyes widened at that._

 _"_ _I-Interview!? You mean,_ alone _?" I felt more than saw my skin turn a little white._

 _"_ _Just be yourself, Arya" shrugged Ryuya-sensei. "That's the best course of action you can take"_

 _"_ _But… what if it doesn't work?" I started panicking._

 _Unfortunately, the answer was evident._

::

 _If it doesn't work, it might very well destroy not only my career, but STARISH's as well,_ I sighed, shifting in my seat and placing my head against the window.

Down below, the ocean was glowing under the sun, as if it was made of diamonds. I could already see the beach and the shore, and the white buildings on which the sunrays shone seemed downright pulled out of a dream.

"Ary-chan?"

Surprised, I turned to Natsuki. He smiled at me.

"You'll do just fine, Ary-chan. I know you will"

I couldn't _not_ smile back, and I felt some weight being lifted from my heart.

"Thanks, Natsuki"

* * *

"The ocean! It's the ocean!"

I laughed, running after Syo and Otoya as we ran down the beach and towards the deep blue water. I smiled as it washed over my feet, warm.

Glancing back, I saw Natsuki playing with a crab, while the other four stayed in the shade, probably trying not to burn.

 _I won't let them down,_ I gazed back to the water expending on kilometers before me. _I promise I won't._

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Ringo-sensei.

"Everyone's here" stated Ryuya-sensei.

After our very short detour to the beach, we had met back with them and QUARTET NIGHT at the villa in which we would live for the next two days.

"Just so you know, there are three purposes for this two-day shoot" pursued the orange-haired man.

"The first is next month's _Shining TV! Luxurious Resort For Love_ special" announced the pink-haired man. "We're recording the variety segment for the show"

"The second one is on next year's calendar" continued the man. "In between these, you'll be doing individual shoots and interviews, which leads us to the third point of this little adventure"

"Ary-chan's interview will have very important impact for all of you, STARISH" beamed the cross-dresser. "So cheer her on well!"

I hung my head a little at that.

 _Put on some more pressure, why don't you?_

An hand fell on my shoulder, and I raised my eyes to Masato's, who smiled at me.

"Don't worry too much about it, okay? It's in two days, you still have time to prepare" he assured.

"Yeah, I guess" I bit my lower lip.

 _Two days where I'll be overly-stressed, oh joy._

"Alright! Check your individual schedules!" ordered happily Ringo-sensei.

I looked back at said schedule in my hands. Today, I'd have to spend half of it with Cecil and Camus at a fancy restaurant and the other half of the afternoon would be free, but a photographer would still follow to get a few solo shoots. I'd pass the evening with STARISH. After that, the next morning, we would have another shoot all together. My afternoon would be dedicated to the interview.

"Rei-chan!" called Otoya. "I look forward to working with you today!"

"So do I!" laughed the brunet. "By the way, I heard the news. You went to ask Shining about entering the Triple S, didn't you?"

"Yes, but he turned us down" admitted Tokiya.

"You're naïve" replied Ranmaru plainly.

"You know it's impossible" added Camus with the same tone.

"That's harsh" chuckled nervously Reiji.

"But you're not giving up, are you?" then remarked Ai, not even looking up from his book.

"No! Ary-chan managed a compromise with him!" exclaimed happily Natsuki, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a little.

"Well, I do have a way with words, apparently" I grunted under my breath, not exactly appreciating being shaken around like a rag doll. "Natsuki, bubble!"

"Oops! Sorry, sorry!"

"Compromise?" Camus raised an eyebrow.

I just shrugged, not really feeling like explaining the agreement reached with the Director, and his lips thinned a little at my obvious dismissal, before he reported his attention back to his own schedule.

 _Ticking Camus off is funny._

"Well, it is obvious on your past behaviors" Ai took back the the conversation. "That you wouldn't give you so easily"

"It's great" smiled Reiji. "I like boys –and girls- who try"

"Rei-chan, we'll do our best!" promised Otoya.

"Enough talk" Ranmaru cut in. "Show us you can do it"

I couldn't help but smiled at that as we faced our Seniors head on.

 _Well, I guess it'll be fun._

* * *

 _This isn't fun at all._

While Otoya, Tokiya and Reiji went to entertain a group of preschoolers, and Masato, Ren and Ranmaru went in town, I was stuck inside with Cecil and Camus. And, while I didn't mind spending some time with my friend, and even the Count to some extent –he did took my mother off my back-, I couldn't just stay in place when everyone enjoyed themselves outside, in the sun.

"Fragrant tea and exquisite sweets" stated Camus, bringing a cup to his lips. "Perfectly thorough service. This place promise to deliver a wonderful afternoon"

I exchanged a look with Cecil, both of us having the same thoughts.

 _Camus becomes an entirely different person when he works._

"I hope some beautiful ladies will someday join us in this tea room full of tradition and elegance" pursued the man.

"And what am I, the chief's dog?" I huffed under my breath.

"Cecil, the sugar" asked Camus. "And Arya, sit straighter, and don't mumble under your breath"

I shot him a look at that and, instead of listening, slumped even more in my chair. He offered a slight, subtle glare despite the pleasant smile, and I sent back a smug grin, crossing my arms over my chest.

 _It may be childish, but no way am I falling back in this aristocratic bullshit._

My eyes wandered towards the window. I was _extremely_ tempted to just jump through and be done with it, but I knew we needed this shoot…

Someone pinched me, and I glared at Camus, who acted as if nothing happened. His message was quite clear.

 _Don't think about it._

All reserves I had disappeared. I'd do it just to spite him and, from the quick flash of realization in his icy orbs, I knew he came to the same conclusions.

"What's going on, here?"

We all turned our heads to see two women standing at the door, apparently refused the entrance to the restaurant.

 _Well, isn't that just perfect._

"I can't believe we can't enter while you're filming" huffed one of them.

"I'm terribly sorry" apologized a staff member. "We'll let you know once we're finished…"

As the girls protested some more, Camus got up and headed for them, probably ready to invite them to our table too.

 _Isn't that convenient._

Instantly, I subtly jumped to my feet and darted for the open window. I grabbed one of the closest photographer, pulling him behind me.

 _I can't really abandoned the shoot either, can I?_

Cecil sent me a desperate look as I made my escape, and I simply shot him an apologetic grin before jumping.

The ground wasn't far from there, barely two meters, so catching my fall was quite easy to do. Then, I realized with some surprise that the photographer actually followed me, just as easily despite the camera in his hands.

"Arya!"

"Shit!"

Grabbing the boy's hand, I pulled him behind me, laughing, as Camus did his best not to curse up a storm back in the restaurant.

 _Man, I'm going to hear about this later… but no matter! I'm free!_

* * *

It's only once we were far enough from the villa that we stopped running, and I let go of the photographer's hand with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for dragging you out like that" I apologized, scratching the back of my head. "I just couldn't stay in place anymore, but I didn't want to abandon the shoot either…"

"It's fine, it's fine" he chuckled, waving his hand. "To be honest, I wanted to get out too, so I guess I just took the opportunity when it came. Didn't thought you'd go through the window, though"

"I tend to do that" I shrugged, making him laugh. "The name's Ritsukera Arya, though you must have already known that. Just call me Ary"

He took my hand, shaking it firmly.

"Mizashi Kaiden" he presented himself. "Just call me Kai"

We exchanged yet another smile.

 _Well, guess this afternoon turned out better than I thought it would._

* * *

We were now in town. We had been chatting on the way, and Kaiden was a really nice guy: twenty-two years old, he started photography five years prior and quite easily became a professional. He showed me a few of his best pictures, and I smiled at how easily anyone could see his intent passion for his work.

"So, anywhere you want to go?" he asked as we started walking down a street.

"How about some dango?" I proposed, pointing to a dango stand. "Take it as my apology for kidnapping you"

"Well, I can't really turn down free dango, can I?" he grinned.

"Nope!" I confirmed.

So I bought us dango. Then, when we were finished, he picked up his camera and started adjusting the lenses.

"Well, we might as well get some work done here" he proposed.

"Right, the shoot…" I had completely forgotten for a moment. "Hey, if you want a tip: don't ask me to pose. The only good pictures you'll get of me is when I don't know you're taking them"

"Why's that?" he asked, curious.

"No idea" I shrugged, making him snort. "They just always turn out better when I'm not looking at the camera. More natural, you know? I'm not really a photogenic person, so I prefer to take the pictures instead of being in them"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" he cringed comically.

"A photographer who isn't photogenic?" I teased, throwing the sticks in the nearest trash can.

He grinned, making me laugh.

There was a snap, and it was only a second later that I realized he had taken a picture. Instantly, I flushed red.

"Why'd you do that?" I protested.

"I don't know, it's not like it's my job or anything" he deadpanned.

 _Ooh, I like him alright._

"I just followed your advice" he however answered. "And you're right: they are better when you act natural. Guess it'll be a lot of surprise-shots, uh?"

"How about a little bet?" I then proposed, an idea popping in my head at random as I honestly felt a little bored despite all.

"Bet?" he seemed interested. "Which would be?"

"I bet you can't take more than twenty pictures – _good_ pictures- of me without myself noticing" I stated with a little arrogance. "If I notice, the picture doesn't count. You'd have until the end of the duration of our stay. If _I_ win the bet, then you have to buy me back some dango"

"And what if _I_ win?" he replied.

"What would be your price?"

"I can keep the best picture" he grinned. "You see, I'm growing a collection of my best shots, but I need permission to keep them when I take other people. Oh, and I want more dango too"

 _I would have given him permission anyway, but whatever._

"Alright, it's a deal, then" I extended my hand to him.

"Deal" he shook it once more.

 _Well. Guess the game is on._

* * *

An hour had passed. I had caught him exactly thirteen time, which made me quite giddy despite all of this being a simple game.

 _Don't you just love winning…_

Music echoed. Curious, I stopped in my tracks to turn around and see what seemed to be a band on the other side of the street.

 _Oh, there are drums!_

Gesturing for Kaiden to follow me, I headed for the band, which was still installing all of its furniture, and stopped before the drummer.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Can I do something for you?" he smiled kindly.

I smiled back. The man was wearing a leather jacket, big sunglasses and harbored an heavy beard but, despite his threatening appearance, he was really nice.

 _Like what, you can't judge people by appearances. Too bad many fail to understand that simple notion._

"Well, I was wondering if you'd let me play for a few minutes" I asked, scratching my cheek. "I couldn't help but noticed you had really good drums, so…"

"Sure"

He didn't seem fully convinced I could play, but left me his place nonetheless and handed me his sticks. I spun them between my fingers with mastered ease, and I could see his eyes widening somewhat behind his glasses.

Taking his seat, I then experimentally hit the tom-toms a few times.

 _Sounds good to me._

Without wasting anymore time, I started batting. At first slow, I then quickly fastened the pace, playing by heart the world-renown melody.

* * *

"Are these… street musicians?"

At Ren's question, Masato and Ranmaru stopped walking to eye the crowd surrounding what seemed to be, in fact, street musicians. They couldn't see clearly because of all the people gathered, but the music-

 _"_ _Smells Like Teen Spirit"_ recognized Ranmaru with an hint of surprise.

The other two boys could only watch in surprise as their Senior started making his way towards the crowd.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Ran-chan?"

"I always follow my heart" he shot without looking back.

Not really understanding, they followed along with the photo-shoot crew and more or less easily made their way through. However, when they finally reached the front row, it was only to find none other than Arya batting on the drums, a wide grin stretching her lips as she seemed to have cut off all connections to reality.

Three man, probably the original street musicians, we were watching, mouths agape, and one of them recognized Kurosaki.

With a smile, he handed him his bass. The heterochromatic-eyed man quickly adjusted it, before joining in with the girl. Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she heard someone follow in with the harmony, but she never stopped playing, and her grin only widened when she spotted Ranmaru.

Next thing everyone knew, the rhythm was suddenly picking up.

As if challenged, Ranmaru instantly followed her lead without an ounce of hesitation as his fingers slid on the strings effortlessly.

"This wasn't planned at all, but they're fitting right in" murmured Masato.

"They seem to make a great team too" added Ren with a lazy smirk. "Though, I do wonder what the Kitten is doing here"

In the end, they opted on listening for now and ask questions later.

* * *

Arya gave back the drumsticks with a big smile, her heart still beating wildly in her chest and her arms a little sore from the lack of practice.

"Thanks for that" she bowed lightly.

"You've got talent, girl" he remarked, smiling back. "You might want to exploit that and become an Idol or something"

She could only laughed at that.

"Yeah, maybe I should" she agreed, not having the heart to inform him of her true status.

"Dude, are you blind?" one of his friends however hit him behind the head. "That one's Ritsukera Arya, and the other is Kurosaki Ranmaru! You know, the Idols from Shining Agency!"

His mouth parted comically, making her laugh even more.

"It's okay, I don't mind" she assured when he tried to apologize. "I'm just glad I could have such a good time. Thanks again!"

"N-no problem" he seem a little embarrassed by now.

Deciding to not shame him any longer, the girl spun on her heels to join back with her three friends, Kaiden just behind her.

"You've got good taste in music" remarked Ranmaru offhandedly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Same to you" she mimicked lifting a hat in acknowledgement. _"Nirvana_ isn't that popular in Japan, from what I've gathered"

He nodded with a slight scowl, apparently agreeing and not very happy with that notion either.

"That was some music alright, Kitten" Ren then ruffled her hair.

"Now that I think about it, we didn't hear you play your drums before" recalled Masato, tapping his chin.

"Yeah, I should take care of my babies a little more" she sighed in defeat.

"… babies?"

Ren simply shrugged, not really understanding either, but Ranmaru nodded, completely knowing what she was talking about.

"What are you doing here anyway?" then asked the Jinguji flirt. "Weren't you supposed to be with Camus and Ceci?"

"She ran away" deadpanned Kaiden, checking his camera.

 _Damn, he must have gotten a few pictures while I was playing,_ thought the girl.

"I _escaped_ , I didn't run away" she corrected.

"And she kidnapped me too" he added, unbothered.

"I'll call it 'temporarily borrowed'" she retorted.

"How did you escape _Camus,_ of all people?" frowned Ranmaru, apparently puzzled.

"The window"

She hold his stare, before he snorted and muttered what seemed to be a 'of course' under his breath. Ren simply chuckled while Masato shook his head.

"Ary…"

"What?" she cried defensively. "I didn't forget about the shoot, see?"

With that, she pulled Kaiden between us, before remembering they hadn't met yet.

"Oh, right. Kai, these are my friends: Ren and Masato. The grouch next to them is Ranmaru. Guys, this is Kaiden, my new friend!" the teen presented.

"Good afternoon" Kai bowed in greeting. "Nice to meet you"

They replied the same, though Ren and Masato seemed more genuine about it, before Kaiden turned to her with a little smirk.

"I'm at eight"

"Wait, what?" she blinked, shocked, as the others exchanged confused glances. "How did you even do that? I always paid attention!"

"Apparently not" he replied. "And now, twelve more and I win. Get that dango ready for me, will you?"

"This isn't over yet!"

With that, she waved goodbye to her friends, before she started running in the opposite direction with a laugh.

"W- Ary!"

Kaiden started running after her.

"Stop!"

"No way! If you can't catch me, you can't get my God damn picture!" she yelled back without looking.

"That's cheating!" he protested from farther away.

"Never said I couldn't!"

They disappeared down the street, leaving the three other boys slightly confused about the exchange.

In the end, they decided to just roll with it and pursued on their merry way. Arya was just weird like that, better not question it.

* * *

In the end, Kaiden managed to get nine pictures that day. We had parted ways when evening came, for he had to report to the head manager of the photoshoot and I had to meet up with my friends.

And now?

We were back on the beach, surrounding a campfire under the starry sky. It reminded me of our vacations during which Cecil had joined STARISH, in a way.

"Rei-chan was amazing" then said Otoya, breaking the silence. "I'm used to taking care of little kids, but I couldn't do what he did"

"You're right" agreed Tokiya with a soft smile. "Kotobuki-san always seems so frantic… well, he really is. But he pays attention to his surroundings"

"I was impressed by Ran-chan's bold professionalism too" stated Ren.

"Follow you heart, uh?" Masato seemed to quote him.

 _Did Ranmaru really say that? Damn, he truly is a softie._

"Ai's calmness was amazing" said Syo with some sort of awe.

"He did a great job supporting us" nodded Natsuki.

"Camus' thoughtfulness was incredible" Cecil brought his knees to his chest. "Though _Ary_ wouldn't know"

"Eh!" I protested, gently whacking his arm. "He was pestering me like a God damn child, of course I'd want to get away! He acted so much like my damn mother at that time, I just couldn't stand it. Plus, I learned something too, you know?"

"What is it?" he asked, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Professionalism isn't about doing whatever you can within stated rules" I replied, looking up at the sky. "But about accommodating. Doing the best you can with what you have at hands, with whatever is asked of you. Oh, and also that a window is the best way to escape Camus' wrath"

They chuckled at my last remark, but seemed really thoughtful about my first, and I couldn't help but thank Kaiden for that lesson.

 _Following me around all day like that… I was acting like a capricious child, I know I was, yet he never complained once and still managed to get some great pictures for the photo-shoot. He truly is a pro, isn't he?_

"We still have a lot to learn, ne?" then remarked Ren.

"We'd better work even harder from now on" proposed Otoya.

"We must apply ourselves" nodded Masato.

"I'm so happy" sighed Natsuki, looking up at the stars. "I'm so glad we met"

"You're right" Syo smiled softly his way. "We all came to Saotome Academy, were drawn to Nanami's music, and formed a group"

"We wouldn't have the same sound if anyone was missing" added Otoya Cecil's way.

"I'm grateful we met" answered genuinely the Prince.

"I also feel the same for our Seniors" said Tokiya. "We often loose our way…"

"But I'm glad we have them to look up to" completed Ren.

"It's not only them either" I remarked. "Even HEAVENS had a great role to play in all of this"

"Will we see them again?" then asked Cecil. "HEAVENS, I mean"

"They've been missing since the UtaPri Award, right?" Otoya asked to Tokiya.

"The media's been desperately searching, but can't find them" confirmed the boy.

"I hope we can sing together again, though" replied Syo.

"Don't worry" I grinned his way. "I'm sure it's not the last we hear of them"

He seemed to agree, and we all went back to stargazing in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The next morning ended way too quickly, and I soon found myself pacing in a room while waiting to be called on stage as they set everything up for the afternoon. I'd pass the next three hours before the cameras, with a group of thirty or so spectators to listen to my every word as everyone else would watch live on their TVs and other technologies.

In a corner of the room, Kaiden was checking the last pictures he had took. He had managed five more since yesterday, bringing his total to thirteen.

"Are you okay, Ary?" he finally asked the damn question. "You've been pacing for the last five minutes"

I stopped dead in my tracks, giving him a look.

"If I told you I got stage fright, would you believe me?"

He blinked in surprised, before chuckling.

"An Idol who has stage fright, uh?" he teased, echoing my own remark from yesterday.

"Oh, shush it" I huffed.

"Miss Arya, you're up in two minutes! Please come up!"

My heart missed a beat, before starting a mad pace, hammering almost painfully against my ribcage. I rubbed my hands on my jeans, trying to get rid of the sweat and shaking, in vain.

Kaiden grab my hands tightly, and I raised a surprised glance at him.

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were a brattish teen with an attitude problem and who thought the world belonged to her alone" he announced firmly.

"Err… thanks?"

His grip tightened a little, not enough to hurt but enough to stop my shaking.

"Then, in the few hours I truly spent with you, I learned to know that you were much, much more than that, and that I shouldn't have judge by appearances alone" he pursued, serious. "You're honest, sometimes awfully so. You're funny, and you always _really_ listen, too. And you know what? It only took me less than ten minutes to realize how wrong my first assumptions were"

"Miss Arya, one minute!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Kai, where are you going with this!?"

"Be yourself" my next remark caught in my throat. "All you have to do is act yourself. Don't put on a mask, people see those too often. If you act natural, then they'll come to realize the same things I did, I promise"

"… what did you realize?"

He smiled, releasing me.

"That you're an amazing person, Ary. Now go on, they're waiting for you!"

Before I could answer, he literally shoved me out. Instantly, I was guided upstairs by the staff member who had been calling for me and, before I knew it, I was standing in the backstage as the show began.

I felt anxiety rise again and, for a second, I was tempted to pray to the Muses once more. However, I stopped myself, steeling my resolve.

 _I'm doing this myself. I know I can._

"Please welcome today's guest, STARISH's Ritsukera Arya!"

 _Let's go!_

* * *

The black-haired girl walked on stage with a tight smile, carefully approaching the seats set in the middle and waving hesitantly to the crowd gathered behind the cameras as they applauded her arrival. Then, she took the seat in front of the animator, a blond woman with a kind smile.

"My name is Jenny Lockser, and I'll be your host for this afternoon" she announced to the cameras, before turning to Arya. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ritsukera-san"

"Oh!" she shook her hand. "Please, just call me Ary. I don't really feel comfortable with honorifics"

 _Fuck!_ Internally shouted the girl. _Can I do that? Is it allowed? Shit, I should have kept my mouth shut…_

But the woman's face simply broke into another gentle smile.

"Of course!" she beamed, before eying the white knuckles of the girl. "So, Ary… you seem a little nervous. Is it because it's your first solo interview?"

"Nervous?" she repeated with a dry laugh. "I'm not nervous! I'm just… slightly terrified"

The rest of the spectators started laughing as a faint tint of red painted her cheeks, and Jenny patted her knee in a comforting gesture, apparently finding her embarrassment hilarious.

"There, there. If you want to feel more comfortable, though, you can take of your shoes and sit however you want, you know" she proposed.

"I can do that?" the girl's gaped a little, surprised.

"Sure!"

"Awesome!"

Instantly, she got rid of the sandals before tucking her legs under herself.

"Better?"

"Yeah" this time, the teen's smile was more genuine. "So… how does it work exactly? I'm not really used to these sorts of things…"

"Well, I'm normally the one asking questions" teased good-naturally her host, making the crowd laugh yet again.

Arya smiled sheepishly, accepting the little clarification, and Jenny went on with the first question.

"So, to start easy" she began. "Why did you became an Idol, Ary?"

The teen bit her lower lip for a second, thinking over it.

"Well, I was literally born in this industry, you know?" she then stated. "I spent my whole life surrounded by music and the intricate designs of show business, so I guess that's where I discovered my knack for singing. It became a passion, almost an obsession! I love singing so much… and I love our fans too!"

There were many cheers at that, and Jenny hummed.

"So, you do this simply because you love it?"

"No" admitted the green-eyed girl. "You see… I've always wanted to… pass on messages, if you want. Words hold power, and I want those listening to my music to understand that… they aren't alone, you know? They're all fantastic and they're worth so much and I feel like we need more popular figures reaching out to them. Being an Idol allows me to pass on my passion and values to many, many people, and to connect everyone through music. _That's_ why I became an Idol"

* * *

All of the members of STARISH and Quartet Night were seated in the living room of the villa with Ringo and Ryuya, watching as the Arya's interview began. They laughed or shook their heads in fond exasperation –or kept blank faces, like Camus- when she quite literally threw her shoes backstage, and could only smile as she explained exactly why she had became an Idol.

From the looks on the Seniors' and teachers' faces, they didn't know about that part.

The host whistled lowly in appreciation as the audience broke in much louder cheers than before, and they could all notice the girl relax fully at that.

 **"** **That's a great purpose, Ary"** Jenny smiled softly, apparently falling under the teen's charms. **"And do you think it's working?"**

 **"** **I sure hope so"** Arya laughed a little. **"And if it isn't… well, it just means I'll have to work harder, right?"**

 **"** **Right, right"** nodded the woman. **"We heard you perform your own compositions a few times by now.** ** _Scars To Your Beautiful_** **and** ** _Breakaway_** **were most probably your big hits, but what were the messages behind?"**

 **"** **Err… you see, my family always had been extremely… controlling, if you'd like"**

There was a snort from Syo at that, clearly disagreeing with the understatement.

 **"** **They told me what to do, what to where, how to act, when to smile… I had no freedom whatsoever. However, I became an Idol for Shining, I managed to break all of the ties binding me back, hence how I 'broke away'. As for** ** _Scars To Your Beautiful…_** **I made a friend. Back on the set of the model show. She's nice and pretty and hard to work, but I found out that… she wasn't okay. She wasn't fine, like she told everyone. She hurt and she despaired because in others' eyes, appearances were all that mattered. And then, I realized that she more than probably wasn't the only one to hurt that way, wasn't the only one who needed to understand that… what others think doesn't matter. Shouldn't, matter. You are perfect the way you are and, if you want to change yourself, do it** ** _for_** **yourself, and not for someone else's sake"**

Ryuya whistled lowly while Ringo clapped happily. Smiles were stretching the boys from STARISH's lips, while QUARTET NIGHT could only stare, surprised. The usually cheerful, lazy and somewhat arrogant girl was actually a lot easier to understand, all of sudden.

 _Controlling family, uh?_ Camus looked away, deep in thoughts.

* * *

"Those are really nice, and very true, messages" nodded Jenny. "Well, why don't we ask our audience right now?"

"Err, sure" Arya blinked, surprised.

 _We can do that?_

"So, to those in the public" the host smiled, turning to them. "Do you think Ary here managed to get her message across?"

After a few seconds, a young girl, probably fifteen or so, got up as someone passed her a mike. She waved shyly, before looking around nervously, probably not liking the extra attention.

 _Must be important, then,_ mused lightly the black-haired Idol. _If she goes through the trouble of saying it._

"G-good afternoon" she did a quick bow, her grip visibly tightening on the handle of the mike. "I just… I wanted to… well, you see, I have this friend. She's very important to me, really bright, and really pretty, and always smiling… I only discovered a few months ago that she was c-cutting… She ended up in the hospital, you know? And when I got there, we had this big fight, and she told me that if appearances didn't count, what did? I couldn't find an answer to that, to be honest"

Her voice wavered, and she blinked hard, taking a few deep breaths.

"Then, we heard it. On the radio. We listened and, at the end… she was crying. She was crying and asking me to forgive her and help her and-and…" she couldn't hold back a few of her tears, and she wiped them away, offering a smile. "She's doing better, now. She got help and I'm always with her and she told me that each time she felt like cutting again, she listened to your song and remembered that she wasn't alone to face all of this. And I just- I jus wanted to say… thank you"

She bowed again, much more deeply.

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

Arya gaped as the cameras turned back to her, just in time to catch a single tear running down her cheek.

"Ary... are you crying?"

"N-no!"

Another fell as she tried to wipe them away, while the public laughed.

"I'm just glad" she then admitted, sending a bright smile to the girl, who had taken back her seat. "I really, really am"

* * *

"You know what?" Syo asked to no one in particular, breaking the silence that had ensued the little confession. "I don't think we have to worry about that interview anymore"

The others could only agree.

* * *

"Thank you for sharing with us" thanked the blonde, before turning back to her guest. "Ary, do you want a tissue?"

"No, no, I'm fine" she assured with a little laugh. "How about we go on, now?"

"Of course" smiled the woman. "But first, my curiosity is speaking: is another hit like those two coming our way?"

"Now, that would be telling" the girl winked, a finger over her lips.

 _All for not saying I've got no idea whatsoever._

"Alright, alright" chuckled Jenny. "Then, let's go to the one question I'm sure everyone, and even myself, have been asking themselves since the formation fo STARISH a year ago... No, wait! First of all, how was STARISH formed?"

"Funny story, actually" she smiled, recalling the events. "We all met at the Academy and, for the final exam, we all chose the same Composer! She couldn't bring herself to choose only one of us, so she just made a song for all of us and bam! STARISH was born. Cecil joined in just before the UtaPri Award, as you all must know, and we stuck together ever since"

"Isn't being the sole female member hard, though?" wondered the host.

"Nan" the teen waved her hand around a little, as if chasing a fly. "They're all amazing people, and really great friends too. Plus, I'm not alone, you know? I've got our awesome Composer and also Tomochika, another rising Idol you must have heard of a few times by now"

"But what about the romance?" insisted Jenny, leaning closer.

 _Wait, what?_

"Romance?" she repeated, obviously confused.

"All the members of STARISH and even QUARTET NIGHT are quite handsome men, wouldn't you say?" she however grinned. "Any crush around?"

* * *

Arya froze and, somewhat curious, all the boys leaned closer to the TV.

Then, she burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

 **"** **M-me?"** she exclaimed, wheezing a little. **"N-no! God no! T-they're like family to me, nothing else!"**

 **"** **Eh?"** Jenny gaped, surprised by the answer. **"What kind of relationship would you say you're sharing with them, then?"**

Arya's laughter died down, and she tapped her chin, thinking for a moment.

 **"** **Well… I like helping out at a certain orphanage with Otoya. He's always smiling and really caring. I got friendly and somewhat competitive spars with Syo at least once a week. He's really strong and always ready to help. I hang out outside with Cecil. He's easy to talk to, and very understanding. Masato helps me with my piano lessons He's got the patience of a Saint, I tell you. I try to cook with Natsuki sometimes but, I've got to admit, whatever we make doesn't always ends edible. Still, it's fun, because he's cheerful and can always make me smile. Ren and I tease each other more often then not and if there's one thing that I admire, it's how dedicated he is to his friends. As for Tokiya, we'll often read together, or just help each other out. He's calm and collected and, to be honest, he's a lot like my real older brother has been. They're very much alike but, in the end, I'd tend to say that all the members of STARISH are like my big brothers"**

They could only smile at that. They knew Ary considered them more like family than her very own, but hearing her say it was always nice.

 **"** **That's nice"** Jenny's statement was genuine. **"What about QUARTET NIGHT, though?"**

 **"** **QUARTET NIGHT, uh?"** she repeated, thinking over it. **"Well, Reiji's always really energetic and he'll always have time to help us out. Ai is extremely bright and somewhat detached, but it's clear he cares more than he lets on, even if he doesn't realize it himself. Camus… he's my Senior, so he'll often try to push me in the good direction, if you see what I mean and, even if he can be really controlling, I know that he's only pushing like that because he knows I can do it"**

 **"** **What about Ranmaru?"**

 **"** **He's an ass"** she deadpanned, making them laugh and earning a scowl from said man. **"And also a tsundere. But, I guess he can be nice when he wants to. And he got really good taste in music too. Oh, and his crab cakes are delicious. If you get the chance to try them, don't turn it down"**

"She really loved those, didn't she?" sweatdropped Syo.

This time, the rest of the group laughed along with the audience while a very faint, barely noticeable red tainted Ranmaru's cheeks. He cleared his throat, looking away, but with a somewhat smug expression nonetheless.

* * *

"Well, that's one thing cleared out, at least" said Jenny. "I honestly was hoping for some sort of forbidden romance, but I guess we're not in a novel either, right?"

"Don't think so" grinned Arya.

"That's what I though" sighed the host, a little dramatically. "How about we take a look at the main work you've done since you became an Idol, then?"

"Oh, I'd love that!" beamed the green-eyed teen.

Just between them, a screen rolled down from the ceiling and on it started a video of STARISH's debut concert.

"Your debut concert was very well received by the public" stated the woman. "How did it feel, when you began?"

"Unbelievable" the girl breathed out with a slight laugh. "It felt amazing, unreal… you might not believe me, but I actually suffer from stage fright. So, you can imagine how I felt when I realized just how many people were actually going to be there, right?"

"Scared?" the blonde smiled.

"Terrorized" shuddered the teen.

Yet another round of laugh ensued.

"That's why you were so nervous when you first arrived here?" then realized Jenny.

"That obvious?"

And another one.

 _Hey, I'm getting the hang of this…_

On the screen, the video changed to the trailer of _Prince Of Fights._

"You made a brief appearance in _Prince Of Precipices_ before STARISH began, then got a way more important role in the popular _Prince Of Fights_. A particular scene however caught the attention of all auditors"

On cue, the video changed to the movie part in which scene occurred. The teen cringed a little as they all watched how she fell from the bridge, before Syo jumped in and saved her life.

 _Quite literally, though. Wow, that's kind of nostalgic…_

"The emotions displayed in this scene were of the best we've ever seen, I'm sure anyone can agree to that" pursued Jenny. "Mind telling us more about those amazing acting skills?"

"Actually… that wasn't exactly acting…" admitted the girl, a little sheepish.

* * *

Syo facepalmed at that. _Of course_ she wouldn't be able to lie on that. The others shot him a few curious look, before reporting their attention on the interview.

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **"** **Well, during the filming of the movie, we had some difficulties with this particular scene. So, Syo and I stayed after hours that day to work some more. However, when I fell from the bridge, my rope… well, kind of slipped off. The net usually down below wasn't there, and I didn't have enough strength left to pull myself back up since we had been training for a while, so I was basically hanging for dear life fifty meters above the ground. Syo kind of panicked, but managed to catch me before I could fall. So… yeah, all this scene was as true as it could be"**

"Syo-chan!" exclaimed Natsuki, wide eyes. "How come you never told us?"

"She asked me to keep it a secret!" defended the short boy.

"You both could have been seriously hurt" frowned Tokiya.

"Guys, it happened pretty much a year ago!" protested the blond.

 _Ary, why did you have to admit that, of all things!? Now I'm going to have to deal with this for a while…_

* * *

"Wow" blinked the interviewer. "Well, that was unexpected"

"Yeah" chuckled Arya. "We just agreed to not bother anyone with it, since the both of us were safe and all that, but it _has_ been a while, so I guess it's okay to talk about it now"

"I see"

On the screen, the video changed once more for the model show. They all watched as she performed _Scars To Your Beautiful,_ but didn't linger on it, since she had already cleared this one up, so to speak.

They kept at it for a while, examining each and every performance she had given throughout the past year, sometimes with the input of someone in the audience. Arya, now completely relax, was simply doing what everyone had told her to do: be herself. It was easy, non-stressing, and a lot of fun too.

Finally, they reached the end of the interview, but there was still one thing to be done.

"Now, if you don't mind answering a few questions from the fans themselves?"

"Of course"

"Great!" beamed Jenny, taking out a few papers. "So, first from a certain Ronnie-Sugar54618: Ary, who do you find the most attractive out of STARISH?"

She blinked, then flushed red.

* * *

Their attention caught again, all of the concerned boys glanced at each other, truly curious, and Ringo-sensei cooed at the girl's heavy blush.

 **"They're watching this, aren't they?"** she grunted, making them chuckle. **"But, if I really have to answer... I'll have to say Natuski. I am _not_ lingering on the matter"**

They laughed at that while Natsuki started clapping and wondering about what cookies to make.

 **"We have a few others from ArtemisLink: Who are you the closest with?**

 **"I... don't know"** she admitted, scratching the back of her head. **"I'm close to all of them but.. I guess Syo or Otoya, seeing as we hang out a lot together, and Cecil is kind of my confident, so... yeah"**

 **"Then, again from ArtemisLink, who do you want to know better, and why?"**

 **"Know better?"** she repeated, thinking. **"I think I'd have to say Reiji. We never really talked, but the few times we did, I had a good time"**

"Aw, she's so cute!" exclaimed the concerned Senior.

* * *

"Well, dear spectators, it would seem our given time is now coming to its end" announced Jenny, earning a small wave of murmured deception. "Ary, thank you for your time. I had a nice afternoon"

"Thank you for having me" the black-haired teen bowed with a smile. "I had a great time too. It was nice meeting you, all of you!"

She waved as they cheered one last time, before the cameras stopped rolling and the lights on stage went out.

 _Well,_ she thought as someone brought her back her shoes. _That's one thing down. Just hope I didn't fucked up._

* * *

After I bid goodbye to Jenny and the audience one last time off-camera, I left the building with Kaiden, who had apparently been watching all along –and taken three more pictures too. I would have protested against those but, seeing as we never said he couldn't, I didn't have much ground to fight on.

"Thanks" I then said as we walked down the street. "For your advice, before the interview began. Do you… did you really mean it?"

He glanced at me for a second, before ruffling my hair.

"Of course"

I smiled at that.

 _I'm an amazing person, uh?_

I couldn't help but snort.

 _Of course I am. It's_ me _we're talking about._

* * *

Once more, STARISH was gathered on the beach for the evening. They made no comment whatsoever on my interview, probably waiting for me to open the conversation, and I smiled a little as I felt the wave rush at my feet.

"You know, I had a good time" I finally said. "With the interview. I was scared it'd be like so many others I had seen before, but Jenny was really nice, and so was the audience. Do you think I managed what Saotome asked, though? To change people's mind?"

"Well" Otoya crossed his arms behind his head. "I'd find it hard to believe that some people would still dislike you after that"

"Why's that?" I blinked, surprised.

"Because you were honest, as usual" replied Masato with a small smile.

"But-"

"The primary goal of this interview was to humanize you, so to speak" stated Tokiya. "Many of our fans believed you to be 'too perfect' or things of the like, hence why you were loved by many, by disliked by a lot too"

"Through the interview, you showed that you weren't perfect, if you want to hear it that way" shrugged Syo. "That you made mistakes too, and that you were still learning after all. That's the kind of things people won't see when they simply watch one of your performance"

I thought about it for a moment, before breathing out heavily in relief.

"I'm just really glad I didn't fucked up"

That made them laugh, and Ren ruffled my hair.

"So, you admire me, eh? And Natsuki's the most attractive?"

I blinked, then felt my cheeks burn a little, before hiding my face in my hands as they laughed yet again.

"Don't any of you ever bring up what I said during this interview" I warned through my teeth.

"Not even Ranmaru's crab cakes?" replied Cecil, awfully cheeky all of sudden.

"Oh, shut up!"

After a moment of teasing, they finally let it go, and Natsuki beamed my way.

"But now, STARISH will be even more popular" he remarked. "You'll have loads of fans like we do!"

"Which means we're already one step closer to the Triple S" Syo grinned.

"We're not there yet but, honestly?" I grinned at them. "I'm sure we can pull it off if we keep up the hard work"

Otoya was about to reply when four figures appeared above us.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" remarked Reiji with a laugh.

"Don't be stupid" shot Ranmaru sharply.

"If you really want to enter the Triple S, you'll need more than spirit" added Ai.

"You'll never make it" affirmed Camus, sending a sharp, cold stare my way.

I cringed a little.

"Ne, Camus?" I called. "If I say I'm sorry, will you still be mad at me?"

"You ran away through the window" he deadpanned. "You could at least have had the courtesy to leave by the door"

"But then, you would've snatch me by the collar and tied me to my chair" I retorted with the same tone.

He didn't deny it, making me sweatdrop a little.

 _He's still mad, then. Note to self: don't piss him off for a while. There's only so much the damn Count can take before exploding._

"We're serious about this" then assured Tokiya, bringing the conversation back on tracks. "We'll change Saotome's mind"

"He'll give us a chance, as per his agreement with me" I added. "And trust me, a chance is all we need"

Reiji laughed once more, apparently happy.

"Good, good. Nice expressions!" he goaded a little. "Join us on our level, then. If you can, that is"

I grinned, jumping on my feet as I felt my blood boil at the challenge.

 _If we can, uh?_

"Let's aim even higher together!"

 _Oh, we will._

* * *

 **So, I always believed that female Idols would have it harder. After all, there are much more expectations to reach. Also, of course Arya couldn't be loved by all. The goal of this interview truly was to humanize her. Do you think it worked?**

 **Also, Arya had many interviews before, but she always was with the boys or at least one or two of them each time. It was the first solo interview she had to give, hence why she was so stressed.**

 **Good? Bad? A little of both? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Yosh! I've got a review, so here's a new chapter!**

 **PS: This might be weird, but just roll with it, okay?**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Talk With The Silk Queen

.

.

I rolled my eyes as Kaiden made a show of enjoying his dango sticks. He had won his bet with exactly twenty-three pictures taken without myself noticing, hence why we were currently at a well-known dango shop so that he could gather his prize.

"About the permission…"

"You do realize I would've given it to you anyway, right?" I raised an eyebrow as he smiled sheepishly.

"It's always nice to be certain" he shrugged. "Last time I didn't, I almost had a pursuit on my case"

"Ouch" I cringed in sympathy.

"Yeah. So, any you'd want to keep?" he then asked.

I glanced back at all the pictures between us. He had printed them and brought them so that he could show me and, I had to admit, they were very good pictures.

One in particular had caught my attention, though.

"This one"

He smiled, carefully handing it to me. Placing it in my bag, careful as to not bend it, I was about to add something when my phone rang.

Recognizing the tone, I picked up with a barely hidden scowl, quietly apologizing at my friend, who just waved it off.

"Mother?"

 **"** **Go back to your Agency. An important announcement is awaiting you"**

"What-"

She hung up before I could even finish my question. I stared dumbly at my phone, not really knowing what to make of the message, before Kaiden snapped his fingers before my face.

"Trouble?" he asked with a worried frown.

"Seems like it" I sighed, quickly gathering my things. "I've got to go. Sorry for leaving so suddenly"

"Nan, it's fine" he assured with an understanding smile. "I hope we can work together again, Ary. I had fun"

"Same to you" I could only smile back, before leaving quickly.

 _What the hell is she up to, now…_

* * *

When I got back to the agency, I was instantly asked to join Saotome in his office. Getting more and more worried about what exactly was going on, it's with a very heavy heart that I entered the room.

The Director was here, along with Ringo-sensei, Ryuya-sensei and Camus.

"Are you expulsing me?" I blurted out before any of them could react.

They blinked, taken aback at the sudden inquiry, and the pink-haired man instantly took my hands in his in a reassuring gesture.

"No, of course not, Ary-chan!"

"Oh, thank God" my breathing got easier, all of sudden. "But… what's going on, then?"

He cringed a little, sending a glance back to the other three, before backing away.

"Camus, if you'd please" for once, Saotome was truly serious, which actually scared the crap out of me.

The man sighed, before turning to me his piercing stare.

"Your family has arranged a marriage between the two of us"

...

...

...

I opened my mouth to answer, before shutting it, unable to come with a reply.

 _Wait, what!?_

"W-what the hell!?" I exclaimed, turning to the other three. "W-what's going on? What the fuck is he talking about!?"

 _This can't be happening. They can't- they can't do that!_

"Your mother come from a very noble family" pursued Camus, unperturbed and tone emotionless. "An alliance between the royalty of Permafrost and the House of Idonys is befitting to the both of them"

"I-it doesn't make it _right!"_ I protested, feeling my control slip. "How can- how can you be so calm about this, Camus!?"

"It was ordered by none other than the Silk Queen herself" he replied, more coldly. "I am a loyal Knight, and-"

"Bullshit!" I snapped. "I don't care about your Queen or even my damn family! They, or even you, for that matter, hold no power whatsoever upon me, got it!?"

Unable to stay in the same room as him any longer, I stomped out, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 _How can he accept this… Loyalty? Rubbish!_

As I made my way outside, though, I slowly realized what I had said sooner.

 _That's right, none of them hold any power whatsoever upon me. They literally_ can't _force me into this._

Feeling better at that though, I however decided to stay wary. I knew this plan came from my mother, hell, I knew. While the money opportunity was appealing, I knew she was mainly doing this to punish me for our last encounter.

 _And who knows what she still has up her sleeve?_

* * *

When morning came, I was still preoccupied by what had happened the day before. Decided not to cross paths with Camus –God knew I'd probably punch him in the face or something-, I quickly prepared myself for the day ahead before using the window to get out.

However, as soon as I put my foot on the grass, an hand fell on my shoulder. I shot a glare at Camus, who stared back without even an hint of emotion.

 _He was waiting for me, wasn't he? Jerk._

"We need to talk"

 _God fucking damn it all to hell._

"There's nothing to talk about, Camus" I seethed, shrugging his hand off. "I don't care about your loyalty or whatever adoration you have for your Queen. She and my parents can't force me into this"

"If you do not agree to this, I will be forced to leave Japan and go back to Permafrost"

My anger faltered at that, my boiling blood calming down in my veins as disdain left place to confusion in my eyes.

"What… are you talking about?"

"If you refuse to consent to this arrangement, the Queen will call me back to Permafrost, where I will resume my duties as a Knight to her service" he repeated, tone blank as ever.

 _Otherwise said, he won't be an Idol anymore, and Quartet Night will be disbanded._

My breath hitched a little and I dropped my gaze, my fists clenching.

"I-it's not fair" I knew I sounded like a child right now, but I couldn't help it. "For you and for me… won't you at least try to refuse!? I don't know, tell your Queen you don't want to marry me, or-or-"

"I am loyal" he simply stated, turning to walk away. "Make up your mind, and fast, Arya. You have three days to give your answer"

With that, he left.

I leaned against the wall, eyes searching for the sun but seeing only the dark clouds slowly amassing above.

 _Three days…_

I hid my face behind my hands, stifling a sob.

* * *

When I finally managed to get back some control over my emotions, I headed for the mall, where Tomochika would be waiting for me for a girl-out. Haruka hadn't been able to free herself today, but we decided to pass our free day together anyway. I opted to just act normal for now, and think about it later, when I would have all the time I needed to do so.

I offered the red-haired girl a smile and cheery wave when I finally spotted her.

"Tomo-chan!" I called, running to her.

"Ary-chan!"

She hugged me tightly, before apologizing for breaking the bubble with a sheepish expression. Then, she pulled me after her, babbling about shoes and coats.

But while I smiled all along, my thoughts wandered back to my situation.

 _Three days…_

* * *

When we came back, it was only to find some very depressed Natsuki and Otoya, Haruka sitting in front of them, while Ren, Masato and Cecil stood next to them.

 _Oh, right, they've started the Cross-Units project. Mustn't have gone that well, though, if their looks are anything to go by._

"You all look dead, people" I deadpanned, plopping down on the couch next to Haruka, earning a small squeak of surprise.

"A-Ary!"

"Weren't you rehearsing for the rock musical?" asked Masato, unperturbed by our arrival.

 _Rock musical, uh? Must be fun…_

"Did something happened?" added Cecil, perceptive as always.

At first surprised, they then rapidly explained their situation. Apparently, their employer was extremely demanding, and they felt like they let everyone down. They didn't even knew what was wrong, and theorized they didn't have a good grasp of their characters yet.

"I see" hummed Ren. "That's why even milady looks depressed"

"What kind of roles are you playing?" I wondered.

"Well" Otoya picked up his script. "My role is 'an intellectual and emotionally subdue prince who sometimes comes off as cold'"

"And I'm a 'hot-blooded and chivalrous prince who always tackles challenges head on" concurred Natsuki.

I blinked, surprised, as Masato echoed my thoughts.

"They're rather different than how you normally act" then remarked Ren.

"Sounds more like Tokiya and Syo" I added, thoughtful.

They both stiffened, before jumping on their feet. We all blinked at them, and could only stare as they suddenly ran away, leaving us confused.

"Err… did I say something wrong?"

None of the others were able to answer.

* * *

The night, I couldn't bring myself to decide. I tried and I tried, but I wasn't able to come up with any certainty. So, when I woke up the next morning, I was tired, cranky, and frankly ready to punch something.

The day of work was tensed, almost unbearable. I knew I was being a downright bitch to my coworkers, to whom I had apologized at the end of the day. They were nice enough to just wave it off, saying everyone had a bad day once in a while and advising me to get some more rest.

 _Yeah, right._

Two days had passed, one was left. If I couldn't choose…

"Ary!"

I jumped at the sudden call, before realizing I was surrounded by the rest of STARISH. It took me a few seconds to remember that we were all eating together, and even QUARTET NIGHT was at another table, Haruka and Tomochika sitting with us while Ryuya-sensei and Ringo-sensei shared another.

"Are you okay, Ary?" asked Tomochika, placing an hand on mine. "You've been spacing out a lot for the past two days"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I smiled reassuringly. "Just have a lot on my mind, it's all. Ne, Natsuki, Otoya! How's your piece going?"

For a second, they seemed about to inquire more, before dropping it and following my brutal change of subject.

They didn't talk for long, though, stopping mid-tracks and staring at something, or rather someone, behind me. With an heavy sigh, I tilted my head back to Camus.

"What do you want" I grit through my teeth.

"Have you reached a decision yet?"

"No" with that, I returned to my plate.

 _I swear to God, if he doesn't leave_ right now _, I'm gonna explode or something._

"Ignoring the situation won't make it advance"

 _THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIS BULLSHIT!_

I slammed my hands on the table and got up to face him with all the anger I could muster without going on a killing spree.

"Ignoring?" I repeated, fists clenching and unclenching. "You think I've been ignoring it!? For the fucking passed two days, I've done nothing but worry about the consequences of my choice! I've passed the last forty-eight hours torturing myself, trying to come up with a solution seeing as _you_ just decided to sit on your fucking ass and blame your God damn loyalty!"

I let out a few, sharp breaths, trying to get back some control.

"You left me with all the fucking stress, as if you weren't concerned by it" I gritted my teeth. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

"It's a mere 'yes or no' question" he retorted plainly.

Unable to stop myself anymore, I spun on my heels and punched him straight in the face with a strength fueled by my irate state. He fell down on the floor due to the strength of the blow, holding his nose, from which a light trail of blood could be seen escaping.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my fucking way for a while, 'cause I can't promise I won't do much, _much_ worse next time" I swore.

Before any of the others could react, I did what I promised myself I would stop doing.

I ran away.

* * *

A few seconds of heavy silence followed the departure of Arya, before they all snapped out of their haze. Ryuya and Reiji were instantly by Camus' side, helping him up as more blood gushed out of his nose and tainted his clothes.

"R-Ringo-sensei, what's going on?" asked Haruka, worried.

The pink-haired man sighed, exchanging a glance with Ryuya, before turning back to STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT while Camus applied a tissue to his face.

"Two days ago, we learned that Arya's and Camus' families had arranged a marriage between the two of them" announced the cross-dresser with a slight scowl, apparently not approving of the situation.

"WHAT!?"

Tokiya took control before any of them could truly loose it.

"Arya isn't bound by contract anymore and, being eighteen, she has become a free adult" he stated. "Plus, she's under Shining Agency's protection. Same goes to Camus-sempai. They can't force them into this, so why-"

"If she refuses the engagement, I am to go back to Permafrost" cut plainly the concerned man, his voice a little nosy. "Otherwise said, I will leave Shining Agency and QUARTET NIGHT will be disbanded"

Silence followed his announcement. They all knew that, for all her selflessness, Arya couldn't bear the thought of her others suffering because of her. She knew that QUARTET NIGHT had dreams just like STARISH's, and to place her in such a position…

"You left her the choice, didn't you?" then accused Cecil, for once cold towards his Senior. "We all know how you are toward your Queen, you wouldn't go against a direct order from her"

At his silence, Ranmaru cursed and jumped on his feet, grabbing the man by his collar and shaking him a little.

"You asked her to _choose?"_ he seethed. "You're leaving her all the pressure to protect _your_ own damn job? She's right: what the hell is your problem!?"

He let go, now angry too. While he had never been that close to the female Idol, he couldn't bear the thought of such a free spirit to be chained down like this, and by an arranged marriage, of all things.

 _Hell,_ no one _deserves this._

"I'm going to find her" announced quietly Syo, before running out too.

As he left, the rest could only stare at Camus, who didn't let anything show, a single thought running through their heads as more blood suddenly came out of his nose.

 _He fucking deserved that one._

* * *

It didn't took long for Syo to find her. Just like that time back in the Academy, she had run to the training room. He was somewhat relieved when he found her hitting some dummies _with_ her protections, but said relief soon went out of the window when she ripped her current dummy apart.

 _Let's hope she won't kill me..._

"Ary?"

She stopped moving, maybe stopped breathing, he wouldn't know. Then, she turned to him, eyes void of any emotion.

"They told you, didn't they?" she asked, tone blank.

He shifted, uneasy under her stare, before steeling himself. Reaching her in three steps, he engulfed her in a tight embrace. She stiffened, but he didn't let go and, after a few seconds, she started shaking in his arms. Her started rubbing circles on her back as she hold on to him, and he felt his shirt becoming a little damp.

 _She's… she's crying._

"Oh, Ary…"

"I don't know what to do!" she sobbed, her grip tightening. "O-on one hand, I don't want QUARTET NIGHT to disband a-and I don't want Camus to stop being an Idol b-because I know that despite appearances, he r-really loves it but I just can't bring myself to accept b-because then, I'd be trap again! I-I don't want to be caged, never again!"

She hid her face fully in his shoulder, and he could only listened.

"I can't go back to this kind of life…" she kept repeating. "Not after everything that has happened, I-I can't, Syo! I _can't_ … I won't- I won't be able to stand it, not again…"

As she kept on wailing and sometimes throwing in some French cries, he realized how truly distraught she was by everything, before mentally slapping himself.

 _Of course she's distraught. This isn't a choice: it's an ultimatum._

With that, he looked back to the door. It was half-open, and his cyan eyes crossed blue-iced ones. He shot Camus an heavy glare, before reporting his attention to the weeping girl in his arms.

He'd deal with the bastard later, and more than probably with the help of the other guys too.

 _No one_ made their princess cry.

* * *

When I woke up, I realize it was the middle of the night, and I was in my room.

 _Syo must have brought me back. Damn, I can't believe I just broke down like that. Get a fucking grip, girl!_

Taking in a deep breath, I glanced at the other bed, I which Haruka was sleeping soundly. Careful as to not make a noise, I slipped out of the room before heading for the gardens.

 _The deadline is tomorrow. I have to choose._

I felt calmer, now. My mind seemed clearer, and I was… resigned, as I stared up at the stars in the clear sky.

 _In the end, I truly didn't have a choice, did I?_

"Arya"

My throat constricted itself as I reported my attention to Camus. I hadn't even realized he was there, probably stargazing too. I winced when I caught sight of the bandage on his nose.

"Sorry" I murmured, looking away. "I shouldn't have reacted so violently"

He however shook his head, never looking at me.

"You had every right to do so" he admitted, his voice soft but faraway. "It wasn't… fair, of me, to put all of the pressure upon your shoulders. This ultimatum should be resolved by the two of us, and I failed to realize it before"

I bit my lower lip, accepting what could only be taken as an apology.

"So… what now? No, wait, scratch that" I sighed heavily, before locking gazes with him. "Camus, what do _you_ want to do?"

This time, he didn't throw his loyalty bullcrap at me. He seemed to be struggling with himself, before answering.

"I don't want to marry you" the statement was blunt, the admission somewhat bitter on his tongue.

"Good" I hummed. "I don't want to marry you either. So, _now_ what? Since it's pretty obvious to me that we both don't want of this arrangement, I'm sure that with both of our minds, we can come up with a solution. But…"

"But?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be the two of us, or nothing at all" I said seriously. "There's no other way. So, are you going to help me?"

He sighed, apparently having already made up his mind.

"Well, I don't believe I can exactly 'sit on my ass' anymore, as you so eloquently put it before" he scowled a little.

I let out a short laugh at that, feeling better, before looking back at the stars. They seemed brighter, now.

Gripping the stone hanging at my neck, I felt some warmth emanating from it, and a gentle thrumming echoed in my mind, apparently a silent support from the Muses.

 _Thank you._

I knew what to do.

* * *

When morning came once more, I was a little light-headed, but ready. Waving goodbye to Haruka, after assuring her that I was find and that Camus and I had come to an understanding, I ran out to find said man.

We had work to do.

Hours passed like seconds, but we didn't waste any of it. True to his word, Camus helped me out with the idea which had come to me last night, and we were now ready to put it to use.

"Ready, you two?" asked Ringo-sensei.

"Hai!"

"Then three, two, one… go for it!"

Instantly, I started playing. I had gotten back my abilities with the piano through loads of practice with Haruka and Masato, and I kept getting better everyday.

 _If we want to pass on a message, what better way than to use music to do it?_

* * *

Camus had agreed, much to her surprise, saying the Queen would be more inclined to listen to their music than to their complaints. And, seeing as they both knew the Queen was the main threat, so to speak, she was the one they were going to sway. Her parents would never back down from such an arrangement, but the Permafrost Lady had some sort of soft spot for Camus, despite appearances. They just needed the right words.

And the right words they had.

 **You had your maps drawn**

 **You had other plans**

 **To hang your hopes on**

 **Every road they let you down felt so wrong**

 **So you found another way**

 _Whether he understands it or not,_ shethought, her hands flying over the keys. _Those words are also meant for him. And maybe for me, too._

 _You've got a big heart_

 _The way you see the world_

 _It got you this far_

 _You might have some bruises_

 _And a few scars_

 _But you know you're gonna be okay_

 ** _Even though you're scared_**

 ** _You're stronger than you know_**

 _All we're asking for is freedom, she_ nearly made a mistake, but caught the note at the last moment. _Give us a chance, that's all I'm asking._

 **If you're lost out where the lights are blinding**

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

 ** _That's when something wild calls you home, home_**

 **If you face the fear that keeps you frozen**

 _Chase the sky into the ocean_

 ** _That's when something wild calls you home, home_**

 _This is our home. You are our fear. We won't back down, though. We are people, with emotions and thoughts, not tools,_ she allowed a smile to grace her lips at the irony of the notion. _A year ago, I wouldn't have been so sure, uh?_

 **Sometimes the past can**

 **Make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand**

 _You don't have to worry_

 _You reach for my hand_

 **And I know you're gonna be okay**

 **You're gonna be okay**

 ** _Even though you're scared_**

 ** _You're stronger than you know_**

 _Our home is here, our dreams are here, our lives only truly became ours when we became Idols. Don't take it away._

 **If you're lost out where the lights are blinding**

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

 ** _That's when something wild calls you home, home_**

 **If you face the fear that keeps you frozen**

 _Chase the sky into the ocean_

 ** _That's when something wild calls you home, home_**

* * *

 _If not for me,_ I let my finger hit the last key as our voices died down. _Than do it for him. I'm begging you._

Then, Camus and I turned our heads to the other side of the room. On the wall had been hung a screen, and on said screen was none other than the Silk Queen, who had assisted to our performance live.

I crossed my fingers in my back as Camus bowed, and hold her stare when our eyes locked. She looked a lot like my Senior, even though they weren't blood-related.

 **"** **So, this is your answer?"** she finally stated, voice cold.

"Your majesty-"

 **"** **You are dismissed, Camus"** she cut him, her eyes never leaving mine. **"I wish to have a private conversation with this young lady"**

"Yes, my Queen"

He bowed once more, shot me an unreadable look, then left with Ringo-sensei. As soon as the doors closed, I reported my attention to the woman.

"What would the royal family of Permafrost gain from such an arrangement?" I immediately asked, straight to the point. "You're not after money, you don't need it, and you don't seem to be a woman who would be after such shallow purpose. Nobility? You already are many ranks higher than the House of Idonys when it comes to hierarchy. The main reason I could think of was a world-access opportunity, if you want to see it that way. Permafrost is a small country, very closed to the rest of the world. You wish to expand your silk business to other countries, but lack the alliances and contacts to do so without many political hassles. To have one of your Knights married to the Heir of the House of Idonys, and also of the Ritsukera Agency, would offer you half of the world on a silver platter. Did I get everything right?"

She gauged me for a moment, but I didn't back down, staring back with arrogance.

 **"** **You are quite the bright child, aren't you?"** she finally relented, what seemed to be approval flashing in her iced-eyes for barely a second. **"But yes, you would be correct in your assumptions"**

"I don't want to" I instantly replied. "And Camus doesn't either"

This time, it was something akin to displease resignation that I could read but it once again disappeared as quickly as it came.

 **"** **What of it? Camus is my most loyal Knight-"**

"And your son"

This time, she didn't bother to hide her shock, and her mouth parted slightly agape, before she brought it back in a thin line.

 **"** **This is classified information of the highest caliber, currently know by only myself and the doctor who supported the birth. How have you known?"**

"I'm not blind, nor stupid, your majesty" I drawled, shifting my position. "The both of you are obviously related, and what you told me now only just confirmed it. Don't worry, though. I won't tell him"

If she relaxed at my words, I would never be able to tell.

"Let's forget about economical issues and noble status for now" I pursued. "No matter how much you try to deny it, Camus is your son, and you love him. It's quite obvious, to be honest. You kept his true identity a secret so that the bothers of the crown wouldn't fall back on him once you stepped down from the throne, and immediately approved of his Idol status in hopes to give him a life away from the worries of the court. Only… only a loving parent would go to such extents for their child. Trust me, I'd know. Mines never did this"

She actually flinched at that. The mask was off, now, lies laid in light and truth piercing through my every word.

 _Almost there._

"To be blunt, my family never loved me" I stated, ignoring the pang in my chest at that affirmation. "And honestly? I don't like them that much either. We have a very tense relationship, one I wouldn't wish on anyone. Right now, Camus is extremely loyal to you. He was ready to give up his very happiness just for your sake. I won't comment on this kind of relationship, but know this: if you do not wish for your bond with Camus to become like the one I share with my parents, then you know what to do"

 **"** **What about the economical issues?"** she replied, however seemingly understanding what I was saying. **"Permafrost needs to open up to the world, or the whole kingdom will crash to the ground without the capabilities of getting back on its feet"**

"Wait" I instantly answered. "As said sooner, I am the Heir of the Ritsukera Agency. It already has many, many connections through the whole world. As soon as I take its lead, I will give you all the contacts and opportunities without asking for anything else in return"

 **"** **If what you say about your relationship with your family is the truth, then you will more than probably be disinherited sooner than not"** the Queen pointed out.

"From the House of Idonys, maybe" I agreed. "But my father isn't stupid. I'm his only Heir. If he disinherits me, then the company will loose its value and will crumble from the inside. Disinheriting me would mean destroying everything he has achieved so far"

 **"** **Then, how can I know you won't go back on your word once everything is said and done?"** she raised an eyebrow.

"I never go back on my word" I replied, serious. "If there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm terribly honest. Anyone of my entourage, Camus included, can attest to this"

We both fell silent, and I decided not to add anything as she thought over everything that had been conversed about in the last two minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she sighed in defeat.

 **"** **Very well"** she nodded, the mask back in place. **"The arrangement will be cancelled, and I shall hold you to your word when the time comes. But do indulge my curiosity: were you the one who composed this song?"**

"With Camus' help" I confirmed.

 **"** **Lovely"** she murmured. **"Bright, honest and talented. Truly a shame, I wouldn't have minded more of your company"**

I beamed at her, relief washing over me.

 _We're free._

"Well, you're always welcome to visit, your majesty" I offered a little bow. "And please, don't worry. I won't tell Camus about… _that_ , information. Just… you might want to tell him, one day. Secrets never stay secret, no matter how much time it takes for them to be revealed"

 **"** **Wise words, I must admit"** she mused.

The Queen actually smiled back at me, before bowing her own head in salutation, and the live video was ended.

After a few seconds of staring at the now blank screen, the sooner thought came back to hit me in full.

 _WE'RE FREE!_

Letting out a cheer, I burst out of the room and ran outside to the gardens, where I knew I would find Camus.

* * *

"CAMUS!"

He blinked as I nearly tripped on my face while skidding on the pavement leading to the table at which he was sipping his tea.

"It's done!" I exclaimed excitedly. "She's going to cancel the engagement!"

His eyes actually widened at that, before a somewhat smug smile graced his lips.

"Of course. My Queen is understanding, after all"

 _God, if he knew._

But I had promised, and I wasn't one to break promises.

"In the end, the song mustn't have been much of use" he then stated, offering me a cookie in a silent amendment. "I do believe your words tend to change hearts much more than anything else"

"Well, whatever works, I guess" I shrugged, stuffing the pastry in my mouth. "I'm just really glad it's over. My mother is more than probably going to disinherit me, but I really don't care right now"

He hummed, calm as ever, but I had gotten used to his mask by now, and could read his hidden expressions well enough to understand he was as relieved as me.

"It wasn't against you" I then said. "Not wanting to marry you and whatnot, I mean"

"Same to you"

"You know, I actually have some difficulties believing that" I deadpanned.

He didn't deny it, making me sweatdrop.

 _Must still be mad about the window incident._

But I couldn't find it in myself to care.

 _I'm still free, and that's that._

* * *

 **So...**

 **Sorry! I couldn't help myself! So, I thought it'd also make sense. The House of Idonys -created by yours truly- is a noble family and Miranda Cruz, Arya's mother, is the current Head. Making such an agreement with the Permafrost Royal Family would, as you have seen, benefit both of the parties, saved for the two concerned, of course.**

 **Camus is extremely loyal, hence why he didn't even thought about twice when he left the choice to Arya. In his head, he knew what he had to do -agree- and thus put all of the pressure onto Arya, who of course didn't know what to do.**

 **Also, know that the promise she made with the Queen -the one concerning the Ritsukera Agency- will have some importance later on. Oh, and I** ** _know_** **that Camus and the Silk Queen aren't related. However, they really look too much alike and I thought to myself 'why the hell not?' so there.**

 **The song was _Something Wild_ from the movie 'Pete's Dragon', you have seen two chapters ago, I believe.**

 **If you believe it made no sense whatsoever, feel free to inform me. If there's something you don't understand, I'll be glad to answer!**

 **And, just like that: my story my rules, yass! Otherwise said, I'll accept any constructive criticism, but no flames. I seriously don't expect many of you to actually like the chapter, even though I loved writing it.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Reviews please!**

 **Ja'!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Thank you Hope10032 for your wonderful review! Also she WILL interact with HEAVENS some more, you really don't have to worry about that ;-)**

 **Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Heaviest Burden Of All

.

.

Things had settled back in a routine after the arranged marriage incident. I had managed to stop the boys from beating up Camus –after all, he _did_ helped me in the end- and learned that even Ranmaru had gotten angry on my behalf, which I found kind of sweet to be honest.

 _In the end, they're all just a bunch of softies, aren't they?_

But all was said and done and hopefully forgotten, and no resentment lingered, more at my demand than from their good will.

Otoya and Natsuki's rock musical had also been a big hit. Great success had followed, and I couldn't have been more happy for them, even though I would've liked to see the representation.

 _But of course, I had to deal with the Queen at that moment._

All in all, things were going better.

I was now on the movie set of what was a tragedy/friendship montage, staring Ai as the main character and with Syo and Natsuki as the seconds. I personally had nothing to do with all of this, but I had some free time to spare and since it was raining, I was more than happy to pass said time outside with my friends.

"I refuse. I've stopped singing for other people long ago"

I reported my attention to Ai, who was currently acting his part under the rain.

 _He's really good. Let's just hope he won't catch a cold under all this rain._

* * *

The sky had cleared, much to my disappointment, and they were still filming. While watching how everything worked from behind the scenes was fun, I was starting to get bored.

"CUT!"

The scene finished, all went to install the next one, and I instantly headed for the tent under which the three of them were reading their scripts once more, Haruka by my side.

"Mikaze-sempai, Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san!" she called as we approached.

Their eyes widened a little at our arrival.

 _Oh, right. Forgot to tell them we were coming to see._

"Haru-chan, Ary-chan!" greeted Natsuki.

"Nanami, Ary! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Syo with a smile.

"I came to discuss the movie's theme song" answered Haruka, smiling too.

"And I just tagged along since I was bored" I added with a shrug.

"Just like you" the short blond shook his head. "But we heard the demo-tape"

"It matched the movie's theme perfectly!" added happily the tallest blond.

"It was thanks to Mikaze-sempai's lyrics" my friend replied humbly. "And Ary helped out a lot too"

 _You're too humble for your own good, Haruka._

"It's the theme song" then stated blankly Ai. "Of course it's perfect"

My friend sweatdropped a little at that, and I hid a smile behind my hand.

"Ai-chan sings the song at its climax" then remarked Natsuki.

"I'm excited to hear it" replied Haruka, genuine.

"Are you two staying here for a while?" then asked Syo.

"Well, I'm going to watch you film" said the shy girl, before glancing my way. "Though I don't know for Ary…"

"Might as well stay" I shrugged once more. "I've got nothing better to do anyway. Plus, it's going to rain again!"

They chuckled at my excited grin, saved for Ai, of course, and Natsuki beamed our way.

"Great! Having Haru-chan and Ary-chan here is encouraging!" he assured. "Right, Syo-chan?"

"Err, yeah, sure"

 _If someone else had said this, it'd be awkward._

"Why is having Haruka and Arya here encouraging?" then asked Ai.

 _Ooh, right. Socially awkward person right next to us._

Syo got a little flustered, apparently unable to come up with an answer.

"B-because…"

"When you have friends with you, you'll tend to try even harder so as to show them what you can do" I answered with a slight smile. "Like how you don't want to let them down. They support you, and you want that support to be worth it, so you try to get do even better"

He blinked at me, thinking for a second.

"Does this mean they'll make fewer mistakes with you and Haruka present?"

"Err… maybe?"

"T-that's got nothing to do with this!" however protested Syo.

"I don't get it" Ai returned to his script. "Being alone is easier and more efficient. Why would you be with someone? I don't get this movie either. These lines at the climax… 'Thank you for being by my side'… I can't understand wanting someone by my side"

 _Well, putting it that way, I can understand what he's trying to say._

The other three could only gape, though.

"Mikaze-san, we're ready!" then called one of the cameramen.

"Well, I'd better go"

With that, he placed down his script before heading for the next set.

"He hasn't messed up once since we started filming" then said Syo.

"Not even once?" repeated Haruka.

"It's amazing, right?" confirmed Natsuki.

"Not really" I shook my head.

"What do you mean, Ary-chan?" he blinked, surprised.

"Well, not making any mistakes is all well and good" I sighed, running an hand through my hair while glancing back at the boy in question. "But how can you learn if you don't mess up? In the end, he won't loose his touch, but he won't get better either. He'll just stagnate in place, never able to move farther. It's not amazing, more like kind of sad, don't you think?"

"Ooh…"

"You know how to put up a mood, don't you?" drawled Syo.

I grinned sheepishly, and he shook his head in defeat.

"Still, he doesn't understand the dialogue" he sighed. "I don't get Ai at all"

I could only shrug yet again as they stared after him.

 _There's only one way for him to advance, and it's to understand. As long as he isn't able to do so, he'll stagnate as an Idol._

* * *

Just like I hoped, it started raining again, even harder than before. Abandoning my friends for now, I left the warmth of the mansion in which they were filming and went to stand on the balcony, raising my closed eyes to the sky and letting the rain stream down my face. It was cold, but soothing.

I felt myself relax. Work was good. Everyone was getting along. The marriage was history. I had no news from my parents, but no news were good news, right? And even my relation with Camus had gotten better after that.

 _He makes a better Senior than a fiancé, that's for sure._

All was well and good and I felt so happy that-

"What are you doing?"

Startled, I cracked my head to the intruder, before relaxing once more.

"Hey, Ai" I smiled, before looking back at the dark clouds above our heads. "I'm just enjoying the rain. What are you doing?"

"I saw you outside and was wondering why you would run the risk to fall sick" he replied blankly.

"I don't fall sick" I retorted. "Never have, never will"

"Isn't that what you would call 'jinxing'?" he inquired.

I snorted at that.

"Maybe. If worse comes to worse, I'll be trap in a bed for the next two days" I shrugged, not really caring. "But it doesn't matter. I like the rain. Do you like the rain, Ai?"

"Not particularly. It's bad for my circuits" he stated.

 _…_ _circuits? The fuck is he talking about?_

I decided to just drop it for now.

"You know, I thought about what you said sooner" I admitted. "About how being alone was easier and more efficient and whatnot. In a way, I think you're right"

He tilted his head my way, sign he was listening.

"When you're alone, you don't form any bond" I pursued. "Nothing can hold you back or force you down. You keep on advancing, never having to care about others than yourself. And in a way, you can only fully trust yourself, right?"

"Yes"

"I think it's harder, though"

He blinked.

"Why would that be?" he asked.

"Because loneliness can be the heaviest burden one can bear"

He froze a little at my words, before looking down and falling silent. I glanced back to the dark sky once more. The wind was slowly picking up, so the clouds moved faster, and-

'THUD'

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned back to Ai, only to find him lying on the ground.

"Shit!"

Kneeling next to him, I placed an hand on his forehead when I realized I couldn't wake him up.

 _He's burning up but… it's so weird…_

"Mikaze-sempai!"

Haruka, who had probably seen everything from behind the glass doors, ran to us, Natsuki and Syo just behind her.

"He collapsed, and he's burning up" I warned. "We have to get him inside, and fast!"

The boys nodded, and Syo pulled him up on his back. Then, we headed back inside.

 _Damn it.ç_

* * *

"Mikaze-sempai"

"Ai!"

"Ai-chan…"

We helped lying him down on the bed, and Haruka pulled out her phone.

"I-I'll call the hospital" she announced.

At the same moment, a weird sound started emanating from Ai. I stared in wonder as his eyes snapped open, revealing what seemed to be an informatics program of som sort.

 _Wait… could this mean…_

Before I could think about it any longer, he suddenly sat up, his eyes back to their normal state. He stared down at his hand for a second.

"There's room for improvement" he then stated.

 _Holy fuck, he's a robot!_

It's only then that he seemed to realize that we were all here and, for once, some sort of surprise shone in his cyan orbs.

"Mikaze… sempai?"

"Ai-chan?"

"What… are you?"

He gauged us for another second, before letting out a barely audible sigh.

"Now you know that I'm a robot"

The others started freaking out, and I could only stare in awe.

"A-an Idol robot!?" finally exclaimed Syo.

"Android" I breathed out.

"You're kidding, right?" Syo ignored my correction. "Who would make that!?"

"Shining"

"The Director?"

"Shining paid for his ideal Idol to be created" answered Ai.

That made them sweatdrop a little.

"I wouldn't put it past him" grumbled the short blond.

"B-but this is too sudden…" stuttered Haruka.

"I get it!" I snapped my fingers in realization. "Ai stands for 'Artificial Intelligence', doesn't it?"

He nodded, passing a towel over his face to dry what was left of the water.

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you" he replied, not really caring. "Anyway, there's a more serious problem right now"

"What kind of problem?" frowned Syo, still under shock.

"Syo, he's an _android_ " I facepalmed. "Under the _rain_. You know: robot and water? Not exactly a good mix"

"Arya is right" nodded the cyan-haired boy. "I'm experiencing problems from being out in the rain. At this rate, I'll run out of power before we finish shooting"

"But that's…"

"I have 50% of power left" announced Ai. "Even if I switch between normal and low power mode, though, I'm not sure if I'll make it. Plus, I start overheating in low power mode"

I bit my lower lip. They couldn't stop filming, and the moviemaker wanted it to be made under the rain for more effect.

 _What to do, what to do…_

"What are you doing anyway?" then asked the android. "Why don't you go back to your rooms?"

"We'll help you, Ai-chan!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"What?"

"We'll help you until we finish shooting!" affirmed Syo.

"Is there anything we can do?" added Haruka.

 _There must be something…_

"You will? Why?" however ignored Ai.

 _Oops, forgot again: he doesn't understand the concept of friends._

"Because it's an emergency" answered seriously the short-tempered blond.

"I don't need help"

They made weird faces at that, apparently expecting him to accept.

"Why not?" protested Syo. "What if something happens while we're filming?"

"There's nothing you can do" refused the boy. "It will be more effective if I handle it myself. I don't want to waste any power"

"But-"

 _Wait a second… I know!_

"This is my problem"

"What's your power source?" I snapped my fingers.

They all startled at my question, and the android tilted his head my way.

"A battery"

"In your room?" I guessed easily.

"Yes. But why would you need-"

 _Perfect._

"I'm going to get it" I announced, putting on my coat. "I can easily go back to the Agency and make it back here before the end of the shooting. What does it looks like?"

"There is no need to do this" replied plainly Ai. "This is my problem. I can-"

"You need power, so I'm bringing back power" I cut, shooting him a slight glare. "I know how you feel about acting alone but, it this case, it'll do more arm than good. Just continue the shooting and keep your energy as much as you can. I'll be back as fast as possible with your battery, you'll be able to charge up again, and then you'll manage to end the shooting without any more trouble. Now, what does it looks like?"

He stared for a moment, before sighing.

"A white box, fifteen centimeters by ten centimeters, plugged into my computer"

"Alright" I opened the door. "I'm off, then"

"Ary, wait!" protested Haruka. "It's raining, you could hurt yourself!"

"I've got my phone if any problem occurs" I shook my head. "Natsuki and Syo have to shoot too, and you've got your own work. We can't ask one of STARISH to bring it back here, since I believe Ai wants to keep his identity a secret, and we can't ask Ringo-sensei, Ryuya-sensei nor the other members of QUARTET NIGHT since they're all currently working. Saotome is at a meeting in Hokkaido too. I'm the logical choice in this situation, and we're only loosing more time"

"Ary-chan…" Natsuki frowned a little. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Always!"

I waved, before dashing down the hallway to go find my bike.

I had a power source to get.

* * *

It took me exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes to make it back to the Agency. Using a bike on a muddy road wasn't exactly easy, and even less when I had to cross a few fricking mountains too.

 _Note to self: don't go in the mountains with your damn bike again._

My legs were starting to feel sore from pedaling, but I never stopped, knowing time was of essence.

Plus, to be honest, I was enjoying myself a little.

* * *

Finally, I stopped before the doors of the Agency.

Well, tried to, at least.

My bike skidding on the wet pavement, I lost control and crashed into the stairs.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

My knees and palms were a little scrapped, but nothing big, so I just pushed it aside for now and ran inside, heading for the room Natsuki and Syo shared with their Senior.

 _White box, white box…_

I finally got my hand on the damn box. Stuffing it in my backpack so as to protect it from the rain, I started running again to go back to my bike.

On my way there, I slammed into Ren. He steadied me before I could fall, surprise in his eyes.

"Kitten? Everything alright?"

"NotimetochatIgottagoI'llexplaineverythinglaterbye!"

And I was running again, leaving a bewildered Ren in my trail.

 _Hang on, I'm be there soon!_

* * *

The way back was harder than anticipated. The roads were slippery, the mud caking my wheels and slowing me down and, for once in my life, I cursed the rain that kept falling down.

Finally, after what seemed like years, I reached the movie set. My legs were like jelly, but I couldn't bring myself to care right now, and quickly ran back inside the mansion.

Stroke of luck, they were taking a short pause.

"GUYS!"

They turned to me, surprise, and I finally joined them. Opening my bag, I pulled out the power source before handing it to Ai with a tired, but smug smile, panting.

"Told ya... I'd get... it..."

He stared for a while, before taking it.

"You did" he nodded, before looking back at the box. "… thank you"

"Well, what... are friends... for?" I beamed at him through my pants.

His eyes widened slightly, and he shot an unsure glance at the other three, who only smiled back.

I let myself drop on the nearest chair.

"Damn, I'm not... doing this... again" I muttered, letting my head fall on the armrest. "I'm just going… to sleep for… a while…"

Yawning, I closed my eyes, the faint chuckles of Natsuki, the giggles of Haruka and the grunt of Syo echoing the background.

* * *

They watched as the black-haired girl almost instantly fell asleep, snuggled on herself and reminding them once more of a cat.

Ai glanced at the battery in his hands, then back at her.

"She's hurt"

Their eyes widened, only now seeing the scrapped knees and palms. There was barely any blood, much more irritated skin, and they shook their heads.

"She must have fallen on the way" remarked Haruka. "I'll go get some bandages"

She left, and Ai stared again.

"Why did she do this?" he asked the other two boys.

"Well…" they exchanged a glance, and Syo took the lead. "Ary's the kind of person who'll help whoever she can whenever she can however she can. She's really dedicated to her friends, so she's ready to do anything for them"

"But she hurts in the meantime" replied the boy, still not fully getting it.

"As long as her friends are happy, then she is happy" retorted Natsuki, smiling a little. "That's what she told me once. That's just the kind of person Ary-chan is"

The cyan-haired boy glanced back at her sleeping form once more, recalling her words from sooner.

 _"_ _Because loneliness can be the heaviest burden one can bear"_

Without another word, he plugged the battery into his arm, and started to recharge his energy, falling deep in thoughts.

 _I think… I understand, now._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, as someone gently shook my shoulder.

"Haruka?" I mumbled, recognizing the girl.

She smiled at me.

"We're leaving now. They finished the shooting"

"Man, I missed the climax…" I sighed, stretching a little. "Say, is Ai okay?"

"Yes" she nodded. "He managed to shoot until the end thanks to the recharge. It was dangerous, though. You hurt yourself!"

I felt a sting in my palms and knees, only now remembering how I had fallen when arriving to the Agency, and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry… but hey, they finished filming, didn't they? And Ai's fine now, and that's all that matters"

She sighed, but smiled once more.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Still, be more careful next time, alright?"

"Oh, trust me" I grunted, passing an hand over my face. "I ain't doing this again any time soon"

I then realized that I had been bandaged.

"Oh? Thanks, Haruka" I beamed at the girl.

"It wasn't me" she however shook her head. "Mikaze-sempai asked to do it himself. He said it was to thank you for bringing back his power source. An eye for an eye, or something like that…"

I chuckled at that, my eyes wandering to the window, through which we could see the sky clearing.

 _An eye for an eye, uh? Wanting to thank me… guess he understands after all._

* * *

 **So, a somewhat shorter chapter this time around, but I liked it. Honestly? It's the kind of thing Arya would do, don't you think?**

 **Reviews please, please, please!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Yosh! I received a few reviews and I'm in a good mood so here's a new chapter, even though I posted like, yesterday. However, please don't hate me. I really don't like this chapter that much, for not saying at all, but I felt it was necessary.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy, as much as you manage!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To See Passed The Arrogance

.

.

I entered Saotome's office, curious as to what the Director wanted with me.

"Oh, Rya-chan!"

"Reiji" I greeted at the brunet, who was sitting on the couch. "How's it going?"

"Fine, fine" he smiled. "So, excited?"

"Excited?" I repeated, confused. "What for?"

Before he could answer, though, the Director dropped from the ceiling and landed with an awfully graceful spin.

"Missssss Arya!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. "You have received a prestigious work proposition! Mr. Kotobuki, if you'd please…"

"Well, each year, a party is held for the children of grand enterprises from all across the world. The N.I.F, or the Noble International Federation" informed Reiji with his usual smile. "Sons and daughters of renown figures, nobility… really, anyone with some sort of influence in the higher spheres of the world. All of them participate to the event in hops of gaining connections and alliances"

"The party will be grand, and extremely mediatize" added the Director. "It will last the whole night, during which famous Idols of all kinds will join forces to entertain the Heirs"

"Oh, I know of the N.I.F alright" I scowled a little at the memory. "I've received an invitation each year since my eleventh birthday. Hell, I received one barely a week ago. It's to be held in Japan this year, right? Am I to understand that I'm going to entertain the rich brats with Reiji?"

The Director chuckled while Reiji outright laugh.

"You'd be corrrrrect, Miss Arya" confirmed the Director. "However, be aware that you are not only going as Idols, but as representatives of the Shining Agency! Also, you will be performing with three other Idols for the main show. Work hard!"

"Hai!"

 _This is going to be a drag…_

* * *

We were now sitting in Reiji's room, examining our schedules.

 _We're going to start the evening as Guests, but we'll have to perform the main show too, and with three other still unknown Idols. Well, I guess it won't be too much of a pain if Reiji's with me, at least._

"Well, guess we don't have much of a choice" I sighed heavily.

"You really don't like these sorts of gathering, do you, Rya-chan?" asked the brunet, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Because dealing with people that will kiss your ass just for the sake of getting more money is so fun" I drawled.

He allowed a nervous chuckle out, and I offered an apologizing smile.

"Sorry. It's just… I went there, once. The year following my brother's death, since I was the only Heir left, my parents sent me. It was terribly boring, and extremely tiring. God, I got a fricking marriage demand. And I was thirteen!" I waved my arms around, wide eyes. "Can you imagine? The guy was like, in his twenties!"

"There's nothing wrong with being in your twenties" he pouted childishly.

"When you hit on a thirteen years old girl? Yes, there is" I deadpanned.

"Right, right…"

"Well, no matter" I shook my head. "Have you been there before?"

"No, it's usually Camus that is requested" he shook his head.

"Makes sense, he _is_ a Count" I hummed. "We should probably start working on the song we're going to perform. That way, we'll be prepared when we meet the other three. Any idea?"

He thought for a moment, before his face broke into yet another smile.

"Maybe"

* * *

The next day, we left together to go at the meeting room rented by Saotome, where we would meet the other three Idols we'd be working with.

 _Please let them be bearable, please let them be bearable…_

When we got there, already two of them were present.

The first one was a boy, probably around Reiji's age, with dark blue hair and a smile much similar to the brunet's next to me. He waved friendlily, and we both waved back as we took our seats.

The second one was a girl with long, flaming hair, like Ryuya-sensei's. She had loads of makeup, and a little know-more-than-thou tilt of the head.

She completely ignored us, reading her texts.

 _First impression: the boy's nice, and the girl's a superficial bitch._

Okay, it wasn't really fair from me. I was always the first one to claim not to pay attention to appearances, after all. So, deciding to forget about first impressions, I extended my hand to the boy.

"Ritsukera Arya, nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Kotobuki Reiji, pleasure to work with you!" added my friend.

"Maito Kite, same to you" he smiled back.

He shook Reiji's hand, but kissed mine.

 _And there goes first impressions. Not a nice boy, but a damn lady-killer. Just what I needed._

"Must I say, you look truly ravishing, Arya-san" he said pleasantly.

"Thanks"

I then turned to the girl, and was about to present myself when she snapped her phone shut.

"I know who you are" she stated plainly. "Respective members of STARIHS and QUARTET NIGHT, though you're not much without your groups, are you?"

 _Forget my resolution, she's a total bitch and the guy's a fucking playboy._

"How about you tell us your assumptions _after_ we learn _your_ name?" I retorted cheekily.

Her green eyes, much like mines, flashed a little.

"Akakami Anita" she replied sharply. "Better remember it"

I exchanged a look with the other two. Reiji offered an hesitant smile, and Kite tried to flirt with her, obviously failing, though.

The door opened, letting enter the last Idol of our little group. It was a boy around my age, with half of his hair shaved while the other half fell down his right shoulder. He had many piercings on his visible ear, nose and lips, and a few tattoos could be seen around his neck and his arms.

 _Holy fuck, his eyes are so pretty! Like rubies…_

"My name is Hitori Nanji" he stated quietly. "Call me Nanji. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Ristukera Arya, just call me Ary" I beamed at him. "And I really like your hair, by the way!"

He seemed surprised at my statement, before smiling back. It was small, but genuine, and I felt like we would get along well.

"Well, now that everyone is here, how about we get to know each other a little?" proposed Reiji, clapping his hands together. "After all, we're going to have to work together if we want this to work, ne?"

Seeing as no one disagreed, though Anita's sigh was enough to know what she was thinking of this, he started.

"My name is Kotobuki Reiji, I'm twenty-five years old and am a member of QUARTET NIGHT. I like having fun and dislike when people can't get along!" he beamed at us.

 _So subtle– note the sarcasm._

He nodded at me, and I shrugged.

"I'm Ritsukera Arya, as said twice before" I said. "Just call me Ary. I'm eighteen years old, a member of STARISH and also a part-time Composer for Shining Agency. I like being an Idol, and I dislike those who judge others by appearances"

Silence ensued, before the flirt jumped on his feet and bowed.

"My name is Maito Kite, and I'm twenty-three years old. I'm more of an actor, but I can play the guitar. I like pretty ladies" he winked at Anita and I at that, and I refrained the urge to scowl. "And I dislike those who play hard to get"

 _For the love of God, he's worse than Ren._

"I'm Nanji" repeated the boy, still quiet. "I'm seventeen years old, and I just started as an Idol. I like playing the violin, and I dislike superficial people"

 _Welcome to the club._

"I am Akakami Anita, twenty-years old, and a model most of the time, when I'm not working on a shoot or a movie" announced pompously the girl. "What I like is of no concern to you, and what I dislike the most are naïve people who still believes in idealistic ideas as such as being yourself and whatnot"

 _That's it, she's on my black list._

I glared at her, and she glared back, smugly knowing she had hit a sore spot. Nanji watched, while Kite tried to soften her up with words of adoration, and Reiji chuckled nervously, trying to bring down the tension that had suddenly rose in the room.

 _This is going to be a looong meeting._

* * *

Thunder echoed, and lightning crackled. I sighed. I wanted to go outside, but I had to work on the song still, knowing Anita would be on my back if I brought nothing to our next meeting.

The one from yesterday hadn't went that well. Anita was acting all high and mighty, Kite kept flirting with us instead of working, Nanji barely talked at all, Reiji tried to get everyone into getting along, and myself had to admit that I fought more with the other girl than I worked on the project.

 _This is going to be a disaster._

In the end, we all agreed that we should all work on something and bring back what we had done tomorrow, at our next meeting.

"Emergency! It's an emergency!"

At Otoya's cry, I raised my head. Reiji and I had opted to work in his room for the main part of our time, so I was on his bed as of now. Tokiya was currently working at his desk, while the brunet was elsewhere, getting some coffee for the both of us, since we needed some serious energy boost.

"Otoya, why are you shouting?" sighed Tokiya.

"It's an emergency!" he exclaimed, wide eyes. "Ren, Syo, Cecil… they're…"

I exchanged a worried frown with the black-haired boy, before we bot opted to follow. For the usually cheerful redhead to act that way, things must have truly gotten out of hand with their Cross-Unit Project.

 _Then again, they're three very different people. Could it be that these differences were too much to handle, though?_

My step faltered for a second.

 _Why did that sound familiar?_

* * *

When we arrived, Natsuki and Masato were already watching from afar. Ren, Cecil and Syo were all facing each other, tension almost palpable, as Haruka sat between them, apparently worried about what to do.

I exchanged a look with the rest.

 _We can't do anything for them. They need to work things out on their own._

Sighing, I turned around with the intention of going back to Reiji's room.

 _Plus, I've got my own problems to think of right now._

* * *

I kicked a pebble as we made our way back from the second meeting.

 _I can't believe this. We have exactly one week left to come up with a performance, and we still can't even agree on a fucking theme._

We all had very different ideas: Kite wanted something with passion, Anita wanted something fancy, Reiji wanted something energetic, Nanji still wasn't talking that much, and myself wanted to make a song that would reach out to those listening.

 _Is music simply a joke to them!? How stupid, short-minded can they be?_

"Rya-chan"

Startled, I looked up to Reiji, who crossed his arms behind his head. I then looked around, realizing we were already back at the Agency.

"You know, no one is the same"

I frowned at that.

"I know that. Why are you-"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself"

I blinked, more surprised than angered by his comment. He was unusually serious, which kind of worried me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well" he looked up to the sky. "Since you began at the Academy, people kept telling you how your words could change people's hearts, right?"

I nodded. It was true I heard that a lot since I befriended the guys.

"I just think that… not everyone _needs_ to be changed"

I froze. He ruffled my hair, before going back inside, leaving me to stand dumbly before the stairs.

 _Not everyone… needs to be change?_

::

 _"_ _I've had enough of this!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands on the table. "Petty love, elegance… how more shallow can you get!?"_

 _"_ _Passing a message… what kind of nonsense are you spouting?" retorted Anita with the same tone. "You're so naïve and idealistic, it makes me sick!"_

 _"_ _And you're so superficial I wonder how you haven't choked on your own ego yet!"_

 _Electricity crackled between the two of us while Reiji tried to get us to calm down._

 _"_ _How about we end it here for today, and we all meet back tomorrow when everyone has calmed down, eh?" he proposed._

 _"_ _Tche"_

 _"_ _Fine"_

 _And with that, the meeting was adjourned._

::

I gaped, passing an hand over my face.

 _"_ _I just think that… not everyone needs to be changed"_

What had I been doing? I was getting so caught up in my own ideals… I lost sight of theirs. I knew nothing of these people, of what they went through, of their values and dreams and ambitions. All I took into account was my own desire.

 _I got too arrogant. I've heard it so many times by now, how my words affected and changed the people around me... I lost control and tried to use them to make people see my way. I was trying to force them to change._

Clenching my fist, I went back to my room.

I had a _lot_ to think about.

* * *

The next day, I was determined not to let arrogance blind me again. Cheering on the guys on my way –somehow, they had found a way around their altercations, though I guessed Haruka had a lot to do with that-, I then ran to Reiji's.

"Uh, Rya-chan?" he opened the door.

"I thought about what you said yesterday" I bit my lower lip, before bowing. "I'm sorry!"

He laughed, patting my head.

"Don't worry about it, Rya-chan. So, I take it you have an idea?"

I straightened, grinning.

"That I do"

* * *

When we arrived for the meeting, everyone was already here. Reiji went to take his seat while I stood at the end of the table.

"For the past few days, I've been trying to force my beliefs onto the rest of you" I stated seriously. "I was blinded by arrogance, and probably caused many problems with that attitude. For that, I deeply apologized"

I bowed.

 _Sometimes, all we need is for one person to open the march…_

There was an heavy sigh from Kite.

"Well, myself should apologize" he said. "My attitude was nowhere near professional, and I'm truly sorry for inconveniencing you all with my unneeded comments"

 _And the rest will follow suit._

"I should have put more input into our work" Nanji looked down, quiet as ever. "It is a team effort, after all. Gomen"

There was a grunt from Anita, who looked away when all eyes fell on her.

"I… shouldn't have acted like such a... a…"

"Bitch?" I proposed.

Reiji whacked the back of my head, and she scowled a little, but nodded nonetheless.

"It wasn't appropriate. As Nanji-san said, it is… a team effort" the words seemed bitter on her tongue, but I made no comment. "I, too, apologize for the inconvenience"

Reiji clapped his hands, smiling happily.

"Well, I would apologize too, but seeing as I'm probably the only one who doesn't actually _has_ to-"

"Please don't rub it in" I sighed.

He just laughed and, after a few seconds, I joined him, realizing just how ridiculous we all had been acting.

 _We're supposed to be pros, aren't we? And yet, we all acted like a bunch of kids._

As if coming to the same conclusion, Kite started laughing too. Nanji smiled, and a small smirk stretched Anita's lips. When we finally calmed down, I pulled out a folder from my bag, before handing a few sheets to the rest of them.

"It's not complete" I said as they read over it. "But I believe it'd be a good start"

After a few seconds, they nodded, agreeing to go that way.

 _Well, guess we'll be able to achieve something after all._

* * *

"Reiji, do you _really_ need your maracas?"

"Of course!"

We all shook our heads in despair as he started shaking them with energy.

"No, Reiji. Just… no"

He pouted.

"You're all so mean"

* * *

"That last note was perfect, but you should make it last a second longer"

Nanji tried again, this time using Kite's advice, and it surprisingly sounded better.

"You're good at that" I blinked at the flirt.

"Well, I'm full or surprises" he winked. "And I used to be part of an orchestra, so I picked up the basics about according instruments together"

"That's actually pretty useful" nodded Reiji.

"Though I can't see _you_ in an orchestra, of all things" remarked Anita. "Sure you weren't there just to hit on the violinist or something?"

There wasn't any venom in her voice, just simple teasing.

"I believe it was the other way around. Plus, we had a gay drummer in our group" he replied with a smirk. "And he was hitting on me more often than on his drums, if you must know"

"Oh my God" I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. "Shit, I've got images… damn it, Kite!"

They would only laugh at my despair.

* * *

"Anita, green or blue?" I asked, holding the two outfits before her.

She eyed them with a critical, knowing look, before pointing at the green one.

"It'll make your eyes seem brighter"

"… okay?"

She huffed at my lack of reaction.

"Just put on the damn thing"

* * *

I smiled when the commercial ended. In the end, the Cross-Unit Project with Cecil, Ren and Syo had ended more than well and, if I had to say, it was a great success.

"That was awesome, guys" I bumped fists with each of them.

"Glad you liked it, Kitten" smiled Ren.

"How's your own project going?" asked Syo, curious. "From what we've heard, you had a problem similar to ours…"

"It all worked out!" I beamed at them. "And it's going to be awesome!"

"It's going to be broadcasted live, right?" recalled Cecil. "Then we can watch it on the TV!"

"Weren't you invited too, Cecil?" asked Masato, curious.

"Too?" I repeated. "Oh, right… Ren and you are Heirs, right? And Cecil's the Prince… I tend to forget that"

"I threw the invitation out" said Prince shrugged. "After all, I am an Idol here, not a Prince"

I smiled at that. It would seem Cecil was getting more and more used to his new life, and it made me happy to see him happy.

 _To say he would never have ever dared to think such things a year ago…_

The world truly changed fast, didn't it?

* * *

"Well, it's time" beamed Reiji, adjusting his hat on his head. "Ready, everyone?"

"Hai, hai!" grinned Kite.

"Sure" Nanji smiled a little.

"Of course" scoffed Anita without much arrogance.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go" I sighed.

I wasn't really worried. It would seem my stage fright wasn't that much active when it was about entertaining a bunch of spoiled brats.

 _Then again, doesn't mean I'm not stressed. Thank the Muses for their support, though._

The music started and, with one last glance, we jumped on stage.

* * *

 ** _Toi, plus moi, plus eux, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_**

 ** _Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_**

 ** _Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_**

 ** _Allez venez, laissez faire l'insouciance_**

If there was one thing to know about rich kids, it was that they all knew at least three languages each. English was usually was one them and, more often than not, French followed up close. Japanese was also a main one along with Spanish, and even German had its shine. So, it wasn't that big of a deal for us to come up with a French song.

 _A deux, à mille, je sais qu'on est capable,_

 **Tout est possible, tout est réalisable** ,

 _On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves,_

 **On peut partir bien plus loin que la grève**

That was a message directed for them. No matter what, these people were the future rulers of different strengths of this world, was it economically, politically or socially speaking.

 **Avec l'envie, la force et le courage** ,

 _Le froid, la peur ne sont que des mirages,_

 _Laissez tomber les malheurs pour une fois,_

 **Allez venez, reprenez avec moi**

They needed to understand that, no matter what, though, they were their own persons and that, if they wanted to, they could break free from the masks and expectations too.

 ** _Oh, toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_**

 ** _Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_**

 ** _Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_**

 ** _Allez venez, c'est notre jour the chance_**

 **Je sais, c'est vrai, ma chanson est naïve,**

 _Même un peu bête, mais bien inoffensive,_

 **Et même, si elle ne change pas le monde,**

 _Elle vous invite à entrer dans la ronde_

In a way, maybe was it a message for us, too. We were all different people, with different goals, and yet we managed to look passed our differences, not without much trouble and hard work.

 ** _Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_**

 ** _Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_**

 ** _Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_**

 ** _Allez venez, laissez faire l'insouciance_**

Nanji was following with his violin, myself with my drums, Anita on her piano and Kite with his guitar. We had managed to convince Reiji not to bring his damn maracas, thank God for that.

 **L'espoir, l'ardeur, prend tout ce qu'il te faut,**

 **Mes bras, mon cœur, mes épaules et mon dos,**

 _Je veux te voir des étoiles dans les yeux,_

 _Je veux nous voir insoumis et heureux_

 ** _Oh, toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_**

 ** _Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_**

 ** _Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_**

 ** _Allez venez, laissez faire l'insouciance_**

 ** _Allez venez et entrez dans la danse_**

As soon as we were done, the room shook under the strength of the applauds. We all bowed deeply, and I sent a wink at Ren and Masato, whom I could see in the front row. Camus was also present, sitting farther in the room, and Cecil was surprisingly accompanying him.

I waved, before we left the stage.

* * *

Once inside, I let out a deep breath, before turning to the other four, my hands on my hips.

"Well, guess that's done" I stated, quite needlessly. "It was nice working with all of you. I had fun!"

"Who knows, maybe we'll work together again" proposed Kite, patting my head.

"It'd be nice" agreed Reiji with a smile.

"I'd like that" said quietly Nanji.

"Whatever" grunted Anita.

We all grinned, knowing that she wasn't saying 'no' to the idea.

 _In the end, we made a pretty good team. It was a close call, though. Guess I still have a lot to learn, don't I?_

 _But... I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

 **So, yeah. I like the song, which is _Toi + Moi_ from the TV Show 'Star Academy', even though I never watched it. Also, I just thought it was important for Arya to understand not to get ahead of herself, you know? After all, she's pretty arrogant, but she's trying to learn and that's all that matters, right?**

 **Also, I'm trying to get her closer to the Seniors, for those who still haven't caught on yet. Nothing big, nothing much, but just a little something. And of course, the chapter with Ranmaru is awesome.**

 **Toddles for now, keep reviewing, I love you guys!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Yay, new chapter! It's been a few days, so here it is!**

 **PS: Again, a little weird. Just go with the flow.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Forgive, But Don't Ever Forget

.

.

I read over the papers that had been handed over to me. Another job proposition had come in soon after the N.I.F success, and I had just received my script. It was a short TV show with thirteen episodes, all already planned out, and it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, but it sounded fun.

 _The producer is Isurugi Gen, uh? The name's familiar…_

Seeing as I was more than probably going to find out who that was sometime soon anyway, I didn't linger on it.

Glancing at my phone, I realized the team meeting and project introduction was in half an hour. Quickly gathering my things, I then gave a quick goodbye to Haruka, and left the Agency, pumped up for the new project.

 _I'm going to ace this!_

* * *

Everyone was sitting at a round table, scripts before us. One after the other, we had to present ourselves, our character, and read over our climax lines.

Soon enough, it was my turn.

"I am Ritsukera Arya" I bowed in greeting. "I will play Mikado, main character"

"Please, read your lines" smiled the manager, a woman with pretty purple eyes.

"Sure" I grabbed my script, easily finding said lines. "Here goes: _Don't leave me. Not now, nor ever. I can't… I won't be able to go through this. Not again. No matter what, don't leave me alone. No matter what, don't break your promise"_

There were a few appreciative smiles and cheers as I sat back, and the man in front of me was to go next.

"Yosh!" he exclaimed happily. "Some great skills you've got there!"

"Thanks" I beamed at him. "Though I'm still learning, eto…"

"Kiryuin Van" he waved, still seated. "I'm going to play Hibiki, main character. And, err… I promise, I guess"

I blinked, glancing back at my script. The 'I promise' were the final words of the full show, hence the climax, but the way he said it was so… detached, _uninterested._

 _Is that what they call a slow-starter? I sure hope so, or else it won't be pretty._

* * *

The TV show was some sort of tragedy between a brother and a sister. The brother is a well-known and respected figure at school, while the sister is bullied and closes herself to the world. Younger, they were extremely close. However, they grew apart when the boy left to study abroad for three years. The girl entered a depressive state. The show begins when he comes back. He learns about his sister and tries his best to make it up to her, to put back the broken pieces together.

It was a quite intense, somewhat dark story, but I liked it. It changed from the usual adventure and fantastic movies I usually took part in and, with such a role, I'd have to opportunity to explore and learn another wide range of acting abilities.

* * *

I was now on my way back to the agency, the meeting adjourned and with the promise of starting the real work tomorrow.

Humming happily under my breath, I didn't saw the man before me before I slammed right into him. The both of us fell on the sidewalk, but I instantly got back on my feet, before helping him up, worried.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going"

The man looked up to me, and I then realized how old he truly was. He barely had any hair, what was left of it as white as snow, and his eyes were a sharp blue, but unfocused.

 _Blind, probably._

"Funny" he offered me a teasing smile showing more holes than teeth. "Me neither"

It took me a second to get the joke, and I snorted before I could stop myself.

"S-sorry" I muffled my laughs. "I-I shouldn't laugh..."

"Why?" his smile got bigger. "I made a joke, so you're laughing. You must be the first in a very long while, too. Usually, people are too uncomfortable or don't even notice"

"Still, I'm really sorry for walking into you" I apologized, my laughter calming down. "Can I treat you to some coffee? Take it as my way of apologizing"

"Well, I can hardly turn down such a polite lady, can I?"

I gently took his arm in mine, and guided him to the nearest café. The both of us took seats at a table on the terrace and, soon, two fuming cups were before us.

"My name's Arya" I presented myself. "You can call me Ary, though. Nice to meet you!"

"Call me Streetman" he replied, smiling again.

"Streetman?" I repeated. "This isn't your real name, is it?"

"No" he admitted. "But I forgot my name a long time ago, and this is the one the passerby have given me"

It was only then that I realized that not only the man was old and blind, but he was also wearing some very patched, and very few, clothes.

 _An itinerant, uh?_

"Alright" I agreed. "Streetman. Say, how long have you been living in the streets? If you don't mind telling, of course"

"It's no trouble at all" he assured. "It's been a while since someone last talked to me so easily… well, I've passed my whole life in the streets of Japan. I was born in one, raised in one, and now live in one. I had a daughter once, you know? She was really pretty, and very bright too. I can still remember her smile… she managed to escape this life of poverty, but had to leave her old father to do so"

I could tell he didn't blame her, though, and I gently took his wrinkly hand.

"But it doesn't matter to you, does it?" I remarked. "As long as she's happy, you're happy, ne?"

He smiled once again at that.

"Quite the observant girl, are you, child?"

"I'm not a child" I huffed a little. "I'm an full-fledged adult, you know"

"Of course, of course" he nodded as if reassuring a spoiled kid.

"Tche" I crossed my arms over my chest. "... Old man"

"Brat"

I gaped at him, and he smiled yet again. Unable to help it, I smiled back, even though he couldn't see it.

* * *

"I have to go, or my friends will get worried"

I had passed the last two hours with Streetman. He was very nice, and funny too, as if his mind and body had aged while his heart stayed as a child's.

"Thank you for wasting some of your time on such an old man" he bowed his head.

"If I enjoyed it, then it wasn't a waste, was it?" I replied.

"No, I guess not"

 _He smiles a lot. It's nice._

"I'll come back, Streetman!" I assured, slinging my bag on my shoulder. "Would you mind if I came tomorrow afternoon? I'll get us some coffee again"

"Well, I can't really refuse free coffee, can I?" he chuckled.

"Nope" I grinned. "Have a nice night, Streetman! I look forward to seeing you again"

"Me too!" he called after me.

I laughed at that. He was great with puns, I had to give him that.

 _I'll bring some money too. That way, he'll be able to get some more clothes, at least._

* * *

I sighed heavily, gulping down some water. The Producer, Isurugi Gen, was a total slave driver and, honestly, the project wasn't advancing at all. We were going to start filming tomorrow, today being a practice, but still. While Van's acting was still totally apathetic, my own wasn't to my Boss's taste.

"Be more like yourself?" I sighed, wiping some sweat with my towel. "The hell is he talking about?"

"That you aren't yourself?"

"Holy crap!"

I jumped, leaning away as Van leaned over my shoulder with a grin and a peace sign.

"Yo"

"Don't do that" I huffed, pushing him away a little. "I value my personal space, thank you very much"

"Sorry, sorry" he smiled, not sorry at all. "But about what Gen-san said, I think it means exactly that"

 _Well, might as well get some advice. Apathetic or not, he's still a pro and, if he arrived this far, it mustn't be for nothing._

"But this is acting" I replied, gesturing to the set everyone was setting up around us. "How can you be yourself and someone else at the same time?"

He eyed me for a second, apparently surprised.

"What?" I blinked.

"Nothing" he laughed a little. "Just surprised, it's all. People don't usually come to me for advice, with holier-than-thou attitudes and all that jazz"

"Well, professionally speaking, you're ahead of me" I shrugged, taking some more water. "And I apparently need some help. So, mind helping your little sister?"

His grin only widened at that, and he ruffled my hair.

"No need, you seem to get the hang of it already! Keep up the good work!"

"Wait, what?"

"Kidding!"

He was already sauntering away.

 _Already getting the hang of it? What the hell is he talking about?_

* * *

"Hey, Streetman!" I grinned, waving, before remembering he couldn't see me.

"Ary" he offered me his eternal smile. "It's good to see you"

"Same to you. Coming? I did promise coffee"

"That you did"

He got on his feet with some difficulty, and I distinctly heard his bones crack, making me cringe a little. Then, we both went back to yesterday's café.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, though, I noticed how all the clients around were staring at the both of us.

 _Then again, we must make a pretty weird pair._

"Geez, don't they have anything better to do than stare?" I muttered under my breath.

"They must all think the same thing" shrugged Streetman.

"Which would be?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Someone set you up on a blind date" he deadpanned.

I snorted, nearly spitting my coffee, and it took me a few seconds to get back some control over my sudden laughter fit.

He simply smiled, like always.

* * *

"Oh, Ary!"

"Yo"

I plopped down on the couch, reading over my lines again. We were starting the shooting tomorrow for the first episode, and I wanted to be sure not to make any mistake.

"Hey, has any of you seen Haruka around lately?" I asked curious.

"She became Camus' assistant, or something like that" answered the redhead, apparently puzzled by the notion.

 _Camus' assistant? Well…whatever._

"Isurugi Gen?"

I looked up at Natsuki, who had read the name on my script.

"You know him?"

"Well, he was the one directing our rock musical" he replied, scratching the back of his head.

 _Oh,_ that _guy._

"Figures" I grunted.

"He's going hard on you?" asked kindly the red-eyed boy.

"And we haven't ever started shooting yet" I sighed. "But no matter. I'm going to ace this show, just you wait!"

"Work hard! You can do it" Natsuki ruffled my hair.

 _Tcha! Let's do this!_

* * *

 _God damn it, I can't do this._

"Your acting's good, but you're too much Mikado, and not enough Arya" Gen ran his fingers through his hair. "We'll roll with it for now, but do try to get ready for the climax, alright?"

"Hai!"

As he left, my shoulders slumped. A near staff member patted my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Don't pay too much mind to it" he smiled kindly. "He's known to put every actor through the wringer. Don't take it personal, alright?"

"I won't, thank you"

I stretched my limbs a little, before going to stand farther away from the set. We had been filming for the last three hours, and we were barely advancing. Since it was the first episode, Van was barely making an appearance, hence why he wasn't here today, and I could only hope that tomorrow would be less of a disaster.

 _Yeah. Let's hope._

* * *

"Something bothering you, Arya-san?" asked Streetman.

The first episode was done, and I had joined the old man in the park as soon as it was over.

"Well…" I bit my lower lip. "You see, I'm currently shooting a TV show. So, I got to act, right? But my boss… he tells me to put 'less Mikado and more Arya'. What the hell is that supposed to mean? How can you be someone else and be yourself at the same time? I don't get it, and it's driving me _mad"_

"Be yourself and someone else, uh?" he repeated, in thoughts.

We fell silent for a moment, before he hummed with something akin to amusement.

"Well, how about being just Arya?"

I blinked at that.

 _Just Arya? But Mikado's the character, so I can't…_

"Don't try to be another. Act the way yourself would act in those situations. That's all there is to it" he shrugged, sipping on his coffee once more.

 _The way… myself would act… eh?_

* * *

"Oh, because _now_ you care?" I snapped. "What a joke"

"I've _always_ cared!" Van snapped back.

 _Holy fricking fuck, he can actually act! Wait, get your head in the game, girl!_

"Then why did you leave?" I retorted, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Heavy silence followed, and I scoffed.

"That's what I thought"

With that, I spun on my heels and left, ignoring his pleads.

"CUT!"

I let out a breath I hadn't realize I was holding, before turning back to Van.

"What the hell, man?" I exclaimed. "If you could act like _that,_ why didn't you do so since the beginning?"

"I'm a slow-starter" he scratched his cheek, sheepish. "But you're good too-"

"You were better"

At that, we both turned to Isurugi.

"Not good enough, though. Keep up the work"

I scowled at his retreating back, crossing my arms over my chest and pulling my tongue his way.

"One would think a mere compliment would be like ingurgitating poison to him" I grunted.

Van chuckled a little at that.

"I'm sure he means well" he shrugged. "But think of it that way: when you acted sooner, I truly thought I was facing someone else. It was a little scary, to be honest"

::

 _Before he could answer, the moviemaker –his name was Jean, if I recalled- came to us, grinning and offering us a water bottle each._

 _"_ _That was some awesome acting there, kids" he said as we gratefully took the bottles. "I really thought you were going to kill each other back there"_

 _"_ _To be honest, we forgot we were just filming" I admitted._

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Ary and I spar often at the agency's gym" precised Syo. "We just fell back in the habit, I guess. And Ary, seriously: you're terrifying"_

 _I blinked at him, not really understanding what he was talking about._

 _"_ _I'm terrifying?" I repeated._

 _"_ _You just… weren't there anymore" he seemed to have some difficulties explaining. "I thought it was a real assassin before me, you know? It's amazing, really! But also terrifying"_

::

I startled at the sudden flashback.

 _Syo said something along those lines too, when we were filming_ Prince of Fights.

"I'll think about it" I hummed.

"You do that" he grinned.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Well, what do you think?"

I was about to answer, but found myself unable to do so. Before me wasn't Van anymore, and it wasn't his character, Hibiki, either.

 _…_ _Ayden?_

"Arya-san, you okay?"

It took me a few seconds to realize they had stopped filming due to my interruption, and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, forgot my line. Can we start again?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

 _What the hell… just happened?_

* * *

"You're troubled again"

"How can you see these sort of things when you're blind?" I huffed.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" Streetman shrugged. "So, care to share another story with this old man?"

"Cheeky geezer…" I mumbled.

He swatted my head.

"I'm blind, not deaf, brat"

I rolled my eyes at that, but decided to explain anyway.

"Six years ago… I had an older brother. He died in a car accident. I made peace since it happened, thanks to my friends, but today… I _saw_ him. Like- like some sort of weird hallucination, you know? I just… it freaked me out, for a moment"

"Seeing dead people, uh?" he mused. "Must be quite the sight, though I wouldn't know about that personally…"

I groaned as he laughed at his own joke. However, his laughter soon turned into a violent coughing fit.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he waved me off, voice oddly pitched. "Don't worry about it"

I frowned, but dropped it anyway, my thoughts wandering back to what I had seen.

 _Ayden…_

* * *

For the following days, the same kind of incidents kept happening. More often than not, Ayden would take Van's place during the shooting, and I had great difficulties staying concentrated on my work, barely managing.

Today wasn't my lucky day, though.

* * *

"I left you, so what? I told you I was sorry!" protested Hibiki.

"Sorry won't cut it!" replied angrily Mikado. "You-"

"What is it, then?" he cut. "What are you asking of me? Leave again? Never talk to you? Drop dead and be done with it!?"

The girl froze, her breath ragged.

Behind the cameras, a few of the technicians whistled lowly while Van's agent's smile widened as he gushed about his protégé's ad-lib abilities.

"Director?" one of the cameramen however asked when they all realized the girl still wasn't talking back.

The man saw what no one could see, though.

 _She got it._

"Keep rolling" he ordered quietly.

They nodded, reporting their attention on the scene and wondering if she truly was going to answer to the ad-lib of the older man.

"I've…" her voice was barely a whisper. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Van's eyes widened, he took a step back at her outburst as she shook her fists.

"For the past three years, I've done nothing but suffer! You broke your promise, leaving me behind as if I was nothing to you! Do you have any idea how I felt!? Worthless, that's what! I wasn't worth keeping, wasn't worth staying for! I was nothing, and each day passing without you was the bitter reminder of how little I actually mattered to this world! I've been alone and scared and the only way for me to escape the pain was to hate you, blame you for everything despite all! And I hated myself for it because I knew, deep down, that you weren't at fault at all!"

She was shaking, her bangs hiding her face and anger rolling off in wave from her.

"Mikado-"

"Don't" she gritted her teeth. "Whatever you do, _don't_ say it. No matter how much I hate you… don't you _dare_ talk about dying. Because then, you would leave me again. And this time around… I'll truly be alone"

A very heavy silence followed as all kept their breath when the girl raised her face, revealing silent tears running down her cheeks.

After a few seconds of silence, Hibiki went to her and, without another word, pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

* * *

"CUT! T-that was perfect, you two! Arya-san, that was amazing! Such intense emotion, and the tears! Where have you learned that trick?"

I laughed, wiping said tears quickly with a tissue.

"Here and there" I shrugged. "I got a little taken away, though…"

"No" Gen then walked up to us. "It was great. Good work today"

With that, he left. I stared dumbly at his retreating form, barely realizing the compliment as I suddenly realized what I had just done.

 _That wasn't Ayden, Ary. That wasn't even a_ real _situation. Get a God damn grip!_

My throat felt dry, and my heart clenched painfully. An hand then fell on my shoulder and, before I knew it, I was guided outside.

The fresh air hit me like a whip, shaking me out of my frozen state.

Then, the tears started falling again.

"I-I'm sorry…" I rubbed my eyes, but they wouldn't stop.

Van's hand fell on my head, and he smiled gently at me. He wasn't goofing around, this time, and he wasn't just comforting me either.

 _He… understands._

I took a few deep breaths, finally managing to calm down.

"I'm sorry" I repeated. "Your ad-lib was awesome, but the last one kind of… triggered, some bad memories. I totally lost control, and I'm really sorry"

"Don't be" he shook his head. "Your own improvisation was amazing. Though, I can guess it wasn't all from the mind, but more from the heart, uh?"

"Yeah, guess I hadn't truly made my peace, yet" I allowed myself to say. "I had a brother before. His name was Ayden. He died a few years ago, but… he had promised me, before. That he wouldn't leave me. So, at first, I hated him. For leaving me behind like that, with a family that would never understand the mere concept of love. Then, I hated myself for acting that way because, seriously, who asks to be hit by a fucking car?"

I shook my head with a sigh.

"In the end, I thought I had forgiven him, but… I guess something was still left. Something that needed to be said after all. To think I shoved it so deep inside that I completely forgot about it..."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help" he offered one of his usual grins. "Feeling better?"

I thought over it for a moment. My heart felt lighter, somehow. My mind was clearer, too, and my blood had stopped boiling.

"Yeah" I smiled. "Thanks"

"No trouble"

We fell silent after that, simply staring up at the slowly setting sun.

* * *

In the end, they decided to keep that as the climax of the show. Apparently, the raw emotions and the simple two last words were perfect for the ending. All that was left was for me to record the ending song of the whole show.

Gen had given me a week to come up with something. I had been working non-stop on it since then, and was excited to show my final work to Streetman before anyone else. He had been a great moral support and help, after all.

When I arrived, though, he wasn't there. Curious, I looked around, but couldn't find any trace of him.

"Oh? Are you searching for Streetman?"

"Yes" I turned to the woman, who worked at the café. "Have you seen him?"

Her face contorted in a sad, pitying frown, and my world suddenly crumbled.

* * *

I was escorted to his room at the hospital to which he had been brought sooner that day. When I entered, I felt sick. His skin was pale, an IV in his arm and a breathing device covering his nose and mouth.

I quietly took the single seat next to the bed.

"Oh? A visitor, eh?"

His voice was awfully weak.

"You should have told me you were sick" I said, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Sorry" I could see him smiling despite all. "Didn't want to worry you"

"… you're going to die, aren't you?"

"Yes"

I took in a sharp intake of breath, gritting my teeth.

"It's not fair"

"Why?" he replied calmly. "I'm old, Arya. I've seen many things before those old eyes of mine stopped working. I've lived a full life. And knowing that I found you before my last moments allows me to rest in peace"

I felt tears in my eyes again, but I hold them back as his breath hitched.

"Come… closer…"

I obeyed, and his wrinkly hand caressed the sides of my face.

"I'm so glad, Arya… so glad…" he repeated, staring at the ceiling.

One quick glance at the reader on the side told me everything.

 _Not enough time left._

"Me too, Streetman" I took his hand tightly. "Thank you for your time"

"No, thank you… for coming back... to me…"

My eyes widened as his own fell shut. I barely registered as an high-pitched, prolonged sound filled the now silent room, shock and some guilt reverberating in my very bones.

 _He thought…_

I snapped my eyes shut, refusing myself the right to cry.

 _He though… I was his daughter…_

* * *

I signed all the papers, taking it upon myself to organize a fast, but respectful, ceremony. Assuring I'd come back later in the day to take care of a last few necessities, I then headed to the last meeting with the team to give my song and record it.

Pushing everything aside as I took place in the recording room, I waited Isurugi's signal to start.

 _Wait a second, let me catch my breath_

 _Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

 _Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_

 _Livin' life as if we had a choice_

 _Anywhere, anytime_

 _I would do anything for you_

 _Anything for you_

 _Yesterday got away_

 _Melodies stuck inside your head_

 _A song in every breath_

 _Sing me to sleep now_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Oh, won't you sing me to sleep now?_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Remember me now, time cannot erase_

 _I can hear your whispers in my mind_

 _I've become what you cannot embrace_

 _Our memory will be my lullaby_

 _Sing me to sleep now_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

 _Sing me to sleep_

* * *

I stared at the grave before me.

 _Aikido Aoi_

 _'_ _Streetman'_

 _Blind, not deaf yet_

My hand clenched around the rose in my hands, before I deposed it on the tombstone, letting out a shaky breath.

"Ary!"

Surprised, I spun around to see my friends coming my way. They were all dressed in black, each with a rose in hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked bewildered.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you here alone" replied Syo with a 'duh' tone.

"And we wanted to pay our respects too" added Natsuki.

"We saw how happy you were each time you came back from meeting with him" remarked Otoya, smiling sadly.

"And we didn't want to leave you alone while you were hurting" added Masato.

"What kind of family would we be if we did?" added Ren with a half-smirk.

"You guys…"

I fought back against my tears once more, but found myself unable to stop them anymore when Haruka and Tomochika engulfed me in their arms.

"Thank you" I whispered, hugging them tightly.

"What are friends for?" Tokiya patted my head gently.

"Let it out, Ary" Cecil smiled. "You'll feel better"

So I did.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, I finally stopped crying. As Cecil promised, I did felt better, much like when I was on the roof with Van.

 _Damn, I've been crying a lot these past few weeks. First with Syo, then with Van, and now here…_

Drying the last remains of my cries, I looked back up. Ironically, the sun was shining so bright it hurt my eyes.

 _Is it because you're smiling even there, old man?_

And, somehow, that thought managed to make me smile too.

* * *

 **Wuuuuut... I know, I know, it was weird, wasn't it? So, to explain things better: Ary co-stars with Van -it'll be fun with HEAVENS, won't it?- and because of it, ghosts of the past come back to haunt her. She never fully forave Ayden, and herself, when he died. However, because of everything that was happening with her family and STARISH, she simply pushed down all of those feelings, until she forgot about them. The TV show triggered those feelings, forcing her to face them.**

 **As for Streetman... well, he doesn't have that much importance. I want this story to be as realistic as possible, you know? And in the real life, you'll meet many people, some who'll mark you even if you only knew them for an instant. They come and go, a flow that won't ever stop. Arya is human, after all, so she's caught in this flow too. That's really all there is to it. Also, I found him funny. I mean, who doesn't like blind puns?**

 **The song performed was _Sing Me To Sleep_ by _Alan Walker._**

 **I'm not really convinced I got Van right. However, he wasn't that much present either, you know, so it was kind of hard... they'll keep in touch, though, so look forward to HEAVENS apparition ;-)**

 **Loads of love, please review, even though I feel like the last few chapters were real crap...**

 **PS: This chapter happened during the episode where Haruka becomes Camus' assistant. Just saying, in case someone is confused.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Yosh, I've got nothing to do, so here's the thirty-third chapter of ONAAT!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

If You're Willing To Try

.

.

I smiled, placing down yet another letter.

Ever since the interview, the hate-mail had stopped being sent, and much more fanmail had been received. The grand majority were girls thanking me and, sometimes, some of them would write about their problems.

 _Seriously, am I their psychologist or something?_

But then again, I couldn't find it in me to really be annoyed. It was only a proof that they trusted me and, seriously, what more can you ask for as an Idol?

So, it was in a happy mood that I went to get something to eat. On my way to the kitchen, though, I found the rest of STARISH, along with Tomochika and Haruka, sitting in the living room.

"So what, I wasn't invited to the top-secret meeting?" I drawled, waltzing in.

"A-Ary!" exclaimed the shy girl, surprised by my arrival.

"Eh, you okay?" she seemed down. "Something happened?"

She bit her lower lip, looking down at her hands.

"Kurosaki-san won't play rock anymore"

Startled at Masato's statement, I looked up at the blue-haired boy.

"What?"

"When I was discussing his solo song with him… he told me to write 'what the Idol Kurosaki Ranmaru would sing' and that he didn't play rock anymore. He told me that he was going to focus on QUARTET NIGHT for now…" she explained.

"I don't believe it…" mumbled Syo.

"I heard Ranmaru-sempai was in a rock band before he joined Shining Agency" added Otoya.

"Correct" I hummed. "He was the bassist. The group disbanded a while ago, though, and he then joined Shining Agency. He still plays sometimes, though, doesn't he?"

"All the time" confirmed Ren.

"That's cool, right?" smiled Natsuki, optimistic as always.

"But why would he suddenly stop?" asked Tokiya.

We all thought for a moment, though I had an inkling about what it was already.

 _What the Idol Kurosaki Ranmaru would sing… focusing on QUARTET NIGHT… he thinks that he can't have the two of them, does he? Idiot…_

"Is it that easy to give up something you love?" then said innocently Cecil.

"Eh?"

"Wouldn't that be like Syo giving up his 'manliness', or Ary giving up on her freedom?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Impossible" we then all said at once.

"Not sure I'm happy about hearing this" sweatdrop the short blond.

"But that's what makes you great, isn't it?" beamed Natsuki.

"Well, it's definitely hard to give up something you love" stated Tomochika, bringing back the conversation on tracks.

"You're right"

"Maru-chan-sempai absolutely loves rock, so there's no way he'll give up" assured the tall blond.

"It'll be fine, Nanami" Syo smiled her way. "I look forward to hearing Ranmaru-sempai's solo song"

"Hai!"

I bit my lower lip, glancing back outside.

Somehow, I knew things wouldn't be as easy as they thought they'd be.

* * *

I was walking down a road I had found near the agency when I stumbled on what seemed to be a construction sight. It was pretty big, and they haven't started yet. My eyes fell on a short description.

 _Outdoor stage, uh? Must have been nice… Oh, I've heard of it! They're tearing it down to build the Triple S stadium. What a shame…_

I then looked higher, spotting a colored poster.

"Rock Festival…" I read, tapping my chin.

Curious, I checked the agenda on my phone, but felt my excitement drop when I realized I had a job that same evening.

 _Well, too bad, I guess…_

"Meow?"

I blinked, before looking down. At my feet was a black and white cat. I smiled, squatting down, and extended my hand. After a few seconds, it started rubbing its head against my hand.

"You're so soft…" I cooed. "Damn, now I want a cat… say, do you want to come with me? Wait, you're not some cursed prince, are you? I've already got my hand full with the other one…"

It meowed again, apparently unbothered by my monologue. Then, it ran away.

"Well, guess I'll come back tomorrow" I got back up.

Sending one last glance at the outdoors stage, I then made my way back to the Agency, my thoughts wandering to Ranmaru and his rock issues.

 _Wonder if he heard about the festival… more than probably. And if he hasn't said a word about it… maybe I_ shouldn't _bring it up._

* * *

The next few days were passed in growing worry. The others soon came to realize that our grey-haired Senior was apparently serious about giving up on rock: he had put away his bass, worked even harder on the group choreographies, and he was even practicing late at night.

 _Forcing himself to work harder so as to be able to forget about rock, uh?_

I scowled at that.

 _What a fucking dunce._

I was angry at him.

No, not angry. More like... disappointed.

 _I mean, what kind of pro can't balance the two?_

So, a flyer in hands, I stomped to the dancing room where I knew I would find him, seeing as it was the only thing he did these days. And, as I thought, that's where I found him a few minutes later.

Joining him in big strides, I then shoved the promoting poster of the Rock Festival in his face. He sent me a glare at the interruption, before glancing over the flyer. Almost instantly, his jaw clenched.

"I've told everyone already that I've given up on rock" he snapped.

"That's utter bullshit, and you know it" I snapped back.

"I've got work that day" he turned around to start practicing again.

"And you're more of all searching excuses!" I retorted, annoyed.

But he wasn't listening to me anymore. Clenching my fists but knowing he wouldn't listen in that state and that I'd probably loose control, I left the flyer on a near chair before leaving the room.

 _Fricking dumbass._

* * *

The next morning, I got up early, seeing as I wanted to bring the cat some food before leaving for work.

When I arrived there, I pulled out a few cat sweets from my pocket and approached the panel around which I had found him –it was a male- before. As per usual, the animal was there, patiently waiting for his morning treat.

He meowed in contentment when I gave him the food, purring a little, and I petted his head with a soft smile.

 _So cute…_

Steps echoed from farther away. Curious as to who would be up so early in the morning, I then realized it was Ranmaru.

 _He really is pushing himself, isn't he? Idiot…_

His eyes widened a little when he saw me, before he soon found back his blank expression and ran passed me.

"Good morning to you too!" I called after him.

"Tche"

 _Must still be mad about yesterday. At the rhythm he's going, though, he'll explode soon enough. But, with Haruka working with him…_

I clenched my fist a little. No matter what went through his thick skull, I wouldn't let him hurt Haruka just because he couldn't understand the simple concept that he could do both, if he _truly_ wanted to.

* * *

When I came back to the Agency at the end of the day, I didn't loose anytime. Managing to get Ranmaru's location from Reiji, I soon found the bassist at the kiosk near the lake, the sun slowly setting down. I cursed myself for forgetting my camera, before shaking my head to go back to the main topic at hand.

 _Operation Make-Ranmaru-realize-he's-just-being-an-idiot: in march!_

As I approached, I realized he was sleeping. Not soundly, though. He seemed to have a bad dream.

 _Flashback, really? How cliché._

I started shaking his shoulders.

"Ranmaru" I called.

His frown deepened, but he didn't woke up. Sighing, I then took off his headphones and brought my mouth to his ear.

"RANMARU!"

His eyes snapped open and his hand suddenly snatched my wrist. Startled, I didn't even think about pulling away as his grip tightened somewhat painfully. It took him a few seconds to focus and understand he was just sleeping, but he didn't let go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Searching for you" I retorted, pulling a little. "Mind letting go? You know, so we can talk like civilized people?"

He snorted, but let me go nonetheless.

"Didn't know you had 'civilized' in your vocabulary"

"That's just mean" I replied with a pout. "But if you must know…"

I grabbed his arm, before pulling him behind me. He stumbled on his feet, forced to follow, and grunted.

"What are you doing?"

"You and I are going to talk" I replied, heading toward the gym. "Like real men. Let our fists do the talking and whatnot"

"You're a girl"

"And you're an idiot, what's your point?"

* * *

I slid on the training gloves, before cracking my knuckles a few times. To be honest, it hadn't taken that much to convince him to change for a spar, but he still didn't seem all that fired up at the idea of a good fight.

"How disappointing" I drawled, crossing my arms over my chest. "To think your little brat fit took away even your fighting spirit"

He tensed at my words, glaring at me.

"Brat fit?" he practically growled.

I leveled his glare with my own.

"Yes, brat fit" I repeated, standing my ground. "Playing martyr and telling everyone 'I abandoned rock, woo me'… what the hell is this, a tragedy play?"

His fists clenched and, next thing I knew, I was blocking his incoming fist. Avoiding another hit, I dropped to the ground and hit his legs, making him fall on his back. He groaned at the harsh landing, and I towered over him.

"You really are an imbecile, aren't you?" I remarked flatly. "Thinking you can't have both, what a joke! As if you truly had a choice in the matter!"

He growled again, kicking at my stomach. I grabbed his foot, twisted it and sent him back on the floor.

 _He can't fight when angry. Funny, I would have thought it'd fuel him._

"You can't just 'abandon rock', _baka"_ I pursued. "No matter what happened before, rock is what made you who you are today. 'Something the Idol Kurosaki Ranmaru would sing', you said? Moron! The only reason you're said Idol is because of your passion for rock and music in the first place! Without it, you wouldn't be here today, and yet you get up one morning and say 'I'm abandoning rock' as if it never even mattered to you!"

"Shut up!"

He got back up, and tried hitting me again. Blocking the attack with ease, I punched him straight in the stomach. He stepped back with a feral snarl.

"No, I won't!" I snapped back. "Because you need to get this into your thick skull, Kurosaki Ranmaru! The Idol you are today exists because of rock, whether you like it or not! Abandoning… no, pushing away this part of you would be like refusing to acknowledge all the efforts and hardships you went through to get where you are today! How can you do this to yourself!?"

"I told you to shut up!"

This time, I didn't act in time, and took the kick straight in the guts. I was sent flying on a few meters, before crashing on the mattress. For a second, all air was forcefully expulsed from my lungs, and I started coughing violently. I faintly heard the Senior curse as he kneeled next to me.

"Shit… you okay?"

"Still alive, still alive" I croaked, sitting up and massaging my sore stomach. "Damn, that was some mean kick…"

"I-"

"Don't even think about apologizing" I cut him off with a roll of my eyes. "I'm the one who provoked you, after all. About time you got a hit too"

His eyes widened a little, before he sighed deeply and dropped down next to me.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Don't want you blowing out at the others, do we?" I replied, wincing a little when I felt my stomach still hurting.

 _Something tells me this is going to bruise…_

"Why would you even do that?" he passed an hand over his face, exasperated.

"'Cause you're a blind fool and you need to get your mind straight" I retorted without missing a beat.

He scoffed, then fell silent, deep in thoughts. Stretching as far as I could, I managed to grab my water bottle, and took a few sip.

"I can't forgive myself"

Surprised at hearing him talk, I titled my head his way. He wasn't looking at me, merely staring at his own water bottle with a faraway haze in his heterochromatic eyes.

"An old friend called me" he pursued. "Asked me to play with him and the group one last time at the Rock Festival. And I… I have work, but I wanted to stand on that stage! But… it's not good enough… Now that we're entering the Triple S, I have more work as QUARTET NIGHT than ever. I can't… I can't afford to slack off now. I finally understand what wasn't working with my band, and I… I won't loose my place again"

I stared for a moment, searching my words.

"You're Ranmaru before being QUARTET NIGHT, you know that, right?"

"… what?"

"Just like I'm Arya before being STARISH" I insisted. "You can't forget your passion just because you don't have time or whatnot. If you work without passion, then what good are you as an Idol? Plus, just because you love rock doesn't mean you can't love Quartet Night either. You can have both, if you're willing to try"

He didn't say anything after that, simply getting back on his feet and grabbing his things, before heading for the door.

"If you hurry up after work, you'll still be able to play at least once!" I yelled as he closed the doors.

I then sighed.

 _Guess that's all I can do for now. Let's just hope he'll have listened._

* * *

 _The day after..._

Ranmaru's mind flash back at Haruka, who had given him his solo song a few minutes sooner. The girl had apparently talked with the Ritsukera annoyance, for she had given him more or less the same damn speech.

 _"_ _I think your rock-loving and Idol sides are both a part of who you are"_

His jaw clenched slightly as he stared at the bass before him. They were supposed to shoot with their instruments, but…

 _"_ _You can have both, if you're willing to try"_

Unable to stop himself anymore, he grabbed the bass and started playing a few notes, grinning at the familiar feeling of the strings trembling under his fingers. Then, he glanced back to the solo song, still on the chair where he had abandoned it moments before.

 _"_ _You're Ranmaru before being QUARTET NIGHT, you know that, right?"_

"Ran-Ran"

Surprised, he snapped out of his trance to see Reiji handing the song to him with an unusually serious expression upon his features.

"Reiji…"

The older brunet smiled at him.

"You already know, don't you?"

His eyes wandered back to the bass in his hands, before he nodded firmly.

Yes, he did.

* * *

He came out of the room in a rush.

 _"_ _If you hurry up after work, you'll still be able to play at least once!"_

"Kurosaki-sempai-"

He grabbed Haruka by the forearm and started pulling her behind.

"Let's go!"

Her face broke in a smile.

"Hai!"

* * *

As they ran down the road towards the Rock Festival, music could still be heard along with a very noisy crowd. Haruka smiled widely at that.

"We still have time! Ary's holding it up!"

His eyes widened at that as they kept on running.

"What do you mean?"

They finally reached the outdoor stage, and the man's mouth parted agape.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your wary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

On stage, none other than Arya seemed to be having the time of her life. Accompanied with a few amateurs, she was having a blast.

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

 _Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

 _I was soaring ever higher_

 _But I flew too high_

 _"_ _Carry On My Wayward Son"_ muttered Ranmaru, easily recognizing the masterpiece. "But what is she doing here? Didn't she had work?"

"She cancelled" answered Haruka, staring at the other girl with a soft smile. "She knew you'd come, but that you'd be late, so… she kind of hold it up for you"

 _Masquerading as a man with a reason_

 _My charade is the event of the season_

 _And if I claim to be a wise man_

 _It surely means I don't know!_

After a few more seconds, he let out a short laugh and shook his head.

"Of course she did"

 _"_ _You can have both, if you're willing to try"_

Without wasting another second, he left the shy Composer behind to make his way on the stage. Once there, the staff members were about to shoo him out when they recognized who exactly he was. Instantly, the bassist already on stage –who had seen him approach- handed him the instrument with a grin.

Ranmaru grinned back, taking the offering with some sort of reverence. Then, with a wave, he stepped in the lights.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your wary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

 **"Well look at that, people!"** exclaimed the black-haired girl in her mike when she saw him. **"Finally deigned to join us, uh?"**

Cheers and laughs echoed ever louder as the music pursued.

"Just sing, pipsqueak" he grunted, but he was smiling too.

She laughed, but obeyed anyway as he easily joined in with the rest of the made-up band. And, as they played together for the second time, now that he thought about it, he couldn't help but feel grateful, for her and for their Composer.

They had given him a chance and opened his eyes.

 _Just keep on watching,_ he felt more alive than he had in days as his fingers dictated the notes. _This is… the new Kurosaki Ranmaru!_

* * *

As Ranmaru played on the bass handed to him, I grinned.

 _Knew it._

Well, to be honest, holding up the concert so late and also cancelling this evening's job had been a wild gamble. However, I _knew_ he'd show up.

 _Guess he's willing to try after all, uh? Good, or I would have have to give him another beating._

* * *

The next day, I found him relaxing outside with none other than the black and white cat I had been feeding for a few days now.

"You brought him back" I remarked with a smile.

Recognizing me, the cat instantly jumped from his lap and ran to me. Laughing, I offered him a few of the treats still in my pocket, before turning a serious look to the grey-haired Senior.

"I demand shared custody"

"Yeah, right" he scoffed.

Taking that as a 'yes' nowadays, I was about to add something when he spoke.

"You should think more about your job. Aren't you trying to get in the SSS? You won't manage if you slack off like that"

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" I replied cheekily, too giddy to care about picking a fight.

He grumbled something under his breath, making me laugh.

"Still…" I titled my head his way as he seemed to hesitate on his words. "Why would you do this? Such a risky move… you couldn't even be certain I'd come"

"Don't act so surprise, Ranmaru" I rolled my eyes. "I told you before, didn't I? If I ever had to choose between my friends or my career, they would always be my first choice, without an ounce of hesitation"

He blinked, taken aback by my statement, before snorting.

"Yeah, I guess you did"

We fell silent after that, both enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. In the end, though, I had to leave. Yesterday's job wouldn't be doing itself alone, after all, and I had postponed it long enough already.

"I'm off, then" I waved, heading away. "See ya around, Ranmaru, Neko"

He stared at me for a second.

"You can't name a cat 'cat'"

"Yet I am"

"I do _not_ agree with this"

I just shrugged as he sighed heavily, making me laugh once more before heading off to get myself a taxi.

 _Guess I'll have to beat him up again after all. No way am I leaving Neko alone with the tsundere. For all we know, the poor beast might catch his grouchiness._

* * *

 **Yeah! Nothing much happening, but I loved this episode so much, and seeing how the pair is the two of them, well, it fit quite a lot, ne? Also, the song is _Carry On My Wayward Son_ by 'Kansas'. Love it so much... though I'm not sure if it's rock...**

 **Reviews please!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Two reviews and yet another who favorited my story, yay!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When The Pressure Is Too Much

.

.

I waved, smiling despite the different flashes of cameras blinding me from all sides as I stood on stage, hand in hand with the animator.

"Your hit _Scars To Your Beautiful_ topped first in the most listened to song for the last couple of months, hasn't it?"

"Many young girls have showed their appreciation from all around the world using different mediatizing devices!"

"Truly inspiring!"

"Congratulations, Arya-san!"

I bowed, the prize in hands and warmth fluttering in my chest.

 _Best Female Idol Of The Year, uh? Suck on that, mother!_

* * *

After I finished shaking hands and signing autographs, I headed for my interview at the very opposite of my current location.

The last few weeks had been crazy. All of the galas were coming around at the same time, and everyone had gotten diverse prizes and recognitions. Myself had gotten _Most Inspirational Idol Of The Year,_ which was a prize voted by a secret committee and also all of the general public, and now this one.

 _You hear that, Ayden? Things are starting to move._

Things were going well, the Cross-Unit Project was knowing a great success as of now, and the SSS was slowly but surely approaching. The last unit left was of Tokiya, Masato and myself, and I couldn't wait to get started.

 _The others worked so hard already… we won't let them down, no matter what!_

* * *

"Our next guest is STARISH!"

The crowd of spectators exploded in cheers as I waved a little along with the others, and the first animator turned to us.

"STARISH's Cross-Unit Project has been a huge success" he started.

"Thank you" we all said as one.

"We're now down to the final team-up of Hijirikawa Masato-kun, Ichinose Tokiya-kun, and Ritsukera Arya-chan" pursued the second animator, extending the mike to the three of us. "Your members' past successes must put a lot of pressure on you"

 _No fucking shit._

"I feel no pressure" however assured Masato.

"If anything, I'm excited" added Tokiya with a smile.

"Can't wait to get started!" I beamed.

 _Holy fuck of course there's the fucking pressure what the hell do you think you fricking dunce? And the guys are so damn calm too… they must be really confident, those bastards._

But I simply smiled again as the crowd cheered yet again.

 _Guess I'll just have to suck it up and work it out._

* * *

"Mr. Hijirikawa! Mr. Ichinose! And Miss Arya! I've chosen your Cross-Unit job!"

I shifted a little, both excited and terrified at the same time at Saotome's announcement. Next to me, the boys and Haruka simply kept determined expressions, which kind of scared the crap out of me.

 _Right, no pressure, uh?_

"The final phase of the STARISH Cross-Unit Project is… Performing at the Neo Dream Music Festival!"

Audible gasps escaped the four of us.

 _He can't be serious… can he? Oh my God…_

"The Neo Dream Music Festival?" repeated Tokiya.

"Us?" added Masato.

"That's amazing!" Haruka clapped her hands.

I stared at the Director, mouth agape.

 _He's serious! OH MY GOD!_

"Hosted by five TV stations, the Neo Dream Music Festival is a summer dream!" stated the Director, wailing his hands around. "You will be representing STARISH. With a dreamy song and a great performance, please do your best! And good luck!"

"Hai!"

* * *

The Neo Dream Music Festival had always been a very mediatized event, and one of the most popular festival of Japan. It was also because of it that I discovered my passion for singing, along with my brother. After watching one of the show on TV, we decided that, one day, we'd become Idols and we'd sing our songs in a way that, maybe, would inspire other kids like it did to us.

 _And now look at that… I can't believe it. I can't… I don't think I can thank Saotome enough for this opportunity. I knew he was a miracle maker but… damn._

"Ary, you alright?"

I blinked, looking up at the others, and nodded.

"Yep!" I assured, genuine. "Just really excited, is all. The Neo Music Dream Festival… I've always wanted to be part of it! It's like… a dream coming true, you know?"

They chuckled, and Tokiya patted my head.

"We'll do our best to make it perfect, then, won't we?"

"Of course" I grinned.

* * *

We were now all seated in the living room, where most of the work seemed to be done despite all the offices and studios to our disposition.

"The two previous Cross-Unit songs were for a musical and a commercial" stated Tokiya to my right, serious once more. "But there are no restrictions this time"

"That freedom makes it harder to come up with something" Masato, to my left, narrowed his eyes a little.

"We're free to come up with our own melody and lyrics, but it should be special" I added, in between them. "Something that'll mark the people, you know?"

The boys nodded, and Haruka hummed quietly.

"I'd like to write a song for the people you are now" she then said.

"For the people…"

"We are…"

"Now?"

"Yes" she confirmed. "A song that reflects how you feel now"

 _Stressed. Pressured. Excited. Terrorized. Rings any bell?_

"The lyrics-" I blinked in surprise as the three of us spoke as one.

After a quick glance, Tokiya took charge.

"The lyrics… this time, let's try…"

"Writing the lyrics first" completed Masato.

"That's a wonderful idea!" instantly agreed Haruka. "Hijirikawa-san and Ichinose-san are perfectly in sync because of the variety travel they do together, and Ary gets along with the two of you really well, as if she could read your minds!"

 _Don't know if we should be happy to be so much alike, though. It'll be even harder to think out of the box if we're all trapped inside._

But none of the others seemed to come to the same conclusions, and I decided to just bring it up later if needed.

"Since I started working on that show, I've realized that we get along surprisingly well" admitted Masato. "And Ary and I often meditate together"

"Right" nodded Tokiya, allowing a slight smile to grace his lips. "I get so caught up in our conversations, the time flies by. And Ary's a very good listener, too"

"Maa, what can I say?" I shrugged dramatically. "I'm perfect, what do you want more?"

"Some modesty?" replied Masato, raising an eyebrow.

"So mean" I pouted as Haruka giggled softly.

"I look forward to seeing what lyrics you come up with together" she then remarked.

This brought back the somewhat tense mood, even though she probably didn't notice, though.

"Saotome-san allowed us a chance to prove ourselves worthy of entering the Triple S" Tokiya stated. "And through our efforts, it feels like we're closer to achieving it"

"Whether or not it happens depends on our song" added Masato.

"So we're going to ace this!" I pumped my fist.

 _No pressure, no pressure at all~_

"Revolution" then said the black-haired boy.

"Revolution" repeated the blue-haired one.

"Revolution" I hummed, understanding what they meant.

"Revo… lution?" blinked Haruka.

"Our song will be a total revolution" precised the ex-HAYATO.

"I know we can do it" assured the Hijirikawa Heir.

"We won't let the others down" I nodded firmly.

"Right!"

"Oi!"

At the call and familiar voice, I turned around on the couch to see Otoya, Syo, Ren and Cecil coming our way.

"Hey, guys" I greeted them with a peace sign.

"We heard from Ringo-chan" announced Ren as they stopped at our couch.

"It's amazing that you're performing at the Neo Dream Music Festival!" exclaimed eagerly Syo.

"It's wonderful, Ary, Tokiya, Masato" agreed Cecil. "… what's the Neo Dream Music Festival?"

"Oh right, you don't know" realized Otoya, scratching the back of his head. "The Neo Dream Music Festival is an annual event where Japan's iconic singers perform"

"All of them sing new songs" added Syo. "And it's all broadcast live too!"

"It gets high rating every year" completed Ren. "It's a music program watched by everyone"

At their explanation, Cecil's eyes widened so big it made me laugh.

"It truly is incredible!"

"Yeah, it is" I nodded, sighing happily. "For once, I can't wait to perform!"

 _I'm so happy yet so terrified of messing up at the same time… how can someone feel so many conflicting things at the same damn time?_

"We were just discussing the song" informed Haruka. "They said they'd like to write the lyrics first this time"

"Really?"

"I'm so excited! Careful not to end fighting like we did, though" warned Syo.

"Ary, Masato and Tokiya won't fight" however replied Cecil. "Masato and Tokiya are too much alike, and Ary is too nice to actually manage to get mad at them"

I sweatdrop as they all agreed.

 _I'm not 'too nice'! Wait… I think that was a compliment…_

"Uh? Where's Natsuki?" Syo suddenly asked, looking around.

As if on cue, the tall blond came running inside with a bunch of fresh cookies.

"Ary-chan! Masato-kun! Tokiya-kun! I baked something to cheer you on!"

Instantly, Syo and Otoya ran to him.

"Don't, Natsuki!"

"Not those!"

"What?" blinked the green-eyed boy in surprise. "Why not?"

Ren came in, and shoved a cookie in his mouth. I cringed in sympathy but, much to the shock of everyone –including me-, he didn't even made a sour face.

"These have bite" he simply remarked.

I fell anime-style.

 _Bite!? They're fucking poisonous! But then again, mines are no better…_

"They're not for Ichi, Ary and Hijirikawa" added the flirt.

"They're good" however assured Natsuki. "Try some"

"No-"

Before Syo could even finish his protest, though, a cookie was stuffed into his mouth. He instantly turned green, and I sent a silent prayer for his soul to rest in peace where Natsuki's cooking would never be able to harm him again.

However, I soon forgot about them, and reported my attention back to the other two.

 _Time to get this show on the road._

"So, we should probably find some sort of theme first" I proposed, gaining their attention. "That way, we should be able to gather our ideas"

"A theme, uh?" repeated Masato, tapping his chin. "Something to fit not only us…"

"But also the atmosphere of the Neo Dream Music Festival" completed Tokiya.

With that, I completely pushed the others' presence aside to concentrate. If we wanted this performance to be perfect, we'd have to put all of our mind to it.

* * *

My frown deepening, I threw yet another paper in the already full trashcan set next to me sooner. We had opted to go along the ideas of 'dreams' so as to offer us a general lead without any true boundaries, and had all agreed to work on something each before sharing with the other two.

 _But nothing's working._

However, I quickly chased to negative thoughts away, and pulled out another sheet.

 _I've got to keep working. I won't bring everyone down._

* * *

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"I'm excited too, but what's that?" deadpanned Syo, pointing at the Piyo-chan hat resting on his friend's head.

"New Piyo-chan merchandise" answered the tall blond with his usual smile. "And this is for you!"

As Syo struggled to keep his dignity intact, Ai started thinking out loud.

"Masato and Tokiya think and sing similarly" he stated. "If all goes well, their synergy will produce something amazing. But, one mistake, and…"

At that, the two boys stopped fighting to turn inquisitive stares at him.

"They could end up in a deadlock" precised the Senior.

"That's not possible" instantly replied Syo.

"Plus, they've got Ary-chan if there's trouble" added Natsuki.

At that, Ai however looked down.

 _And yet, she's probably the one who'll have the most difficulties with the project. From what my data gathered, she either works extremely well under pressure, or stagnates and finds herself unable to move on her own. Not only does she have the pressure of being the last Cross-Unit group, but she won't want to bring anything less than perfect to Masato and Tokiya. And, while many would consider this as a strength, if she's put under too much pressure…_

He preferred to stop thinking about it.

* * *

"Let me fly over the rainbow, yeah" Masato read Tokiya's lyrics. "Go now, go…"

"The time has come, heroes, to travel across the deep blue sea" I read over his.

"For a dream is a wish your heart makes…" pursued Tokiya with my owns. **(A/N: Love Disney!)**

We kept silent for a moment.

 _It isn't right. Something's missing from theirs, and my owns are worth crap._

We turned the pages, starting over with another set of lyrics.

"Heart breaking. Like a lonely bird who can't fly looking up at the stars. Always dreaming…"

"This once-in-a-lifetime connection. I will never forget these overflowing feelings…"

"Forget reality, even just for an instant…"

Once more, we fell in silence for a few seconds, and we all put down the papers on the table between us.

"Nothing feels quite right" finally said Tokiya.

"It's missing something" added Masato.

"But what?" I replied.

"Perhaps we should organize our thoughts" suggested the blue-haired boy.

"Yes, we should change our thinking" agreed Tokiya.

"Why don't we consider what we have in common?" I proposed, out of ideas.

"Good idea!" however smiled Tokiya. "So… well, we have lectures in common"

"Conversation's never missing either" I hummed.

"We didn't exactly work together" said Masato. "But you two helped me practice for my audition for the play. I learned from you that you had to be thorough in everything you undertook"

"Really?" I thought for a second. "Well, while practicing for the different choreographies, you two are always very patient in helping me out. You taught me that everyone has different difficulties and abilities, and that it was okay to make mistakes"

"That's nice" Tokiya smiled softly. "Since we're talking about choreographies, I have always been moved by the efforts you two put into your work"

"I see"

"Yes"

I glanced from one another for a moment, unsure of what to say more.

"So… all in all, we feel mutual respect for each other. Hip, hip, hurray. Now what?"

"It's difficult to change one's thinking" replied slowly Masato.

"If I could just think of something, I know I'd see the way" mused Tokiya.

"A way, uh?" I repeated.

 _Think, think, think…_

"Whenever my thoughts are lost in a maze, there's a place I always go to" suddenly informed the Hijirikawa Heir.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"A waterfall"

"A waterfall?"

"Yes, a waterfall. When meditating under a waterfall, sometimes, the way suddenly appears to you" he assured.

"If you think this will work, then let's go immediately" nodded Tokiya.

 _Why do I feel like this won't work as planned?_

* * *

While the two boys meditated under the waterfall, I decided to use my own method and hang myself upside-down, locking my legs around a solid branch a few meters above the green grass.

 _What can I do? We need an idea, and fast. Why can't I do it? Usually, I can come up with lyrics on the spot but right now, all that appears to me is worthless junk. It's not good enough, not… bright enough, for such a festival. And with the SSS almost in our grasp too…_

There was a snap near my ear, startling me. Almost loosing my balance, I then shot a look at the two boys standing next to me. They had probably snapped their fingers to pull me out of my thoughts. For a second, I wondered why they were upside-down, before remembering my own position.

"Is it working?" asked the black-haired boy, somewhat curious.

"It usually does" I grunted, flipping myself back on my feet. "Changing your perspective in a literal manner can be effective but right now…"

I trailed off, and they easily understood that I had drew a blank too.

* * *

"We couldn't see the way"

"All we saw was water"

"Or nothing at all"

We had come back and changed quickly before meeting back in the living room, the taste of failure bitter on our tongues.

I was about to add something when a door closed behind us.

Surprised, the three of us went, only to find a lunch box with a card.

 _Take care of yourselves._

 _Do your best._

"This handwriting…" Masato's eyes widened.

"Haruka!" I recognized.

"She did this for us" remarked Tokiya. "Yosh. Let's do our best, Ary, Hijirikawa-san"

"Right!"

* * *

"Hey, Streetman"

I sat cross-legged before the tombstone, placing down the fresh rose I had bought upon it. I had taken the habit of visiting once in while to talk a little, something I had used to do with Ayden when the accident happened.

"We've got our Cross-Unit Project" I informed quietly. "And we're working really hard. Masato and Tokiya are great partners, too, and we get along well. However… we can't come up with anything. The Neo Dream Music Festival is to be held in two weeks, and we still don't have even a mere clue of what we'll perform. I don't want this chance to go to waste, and I don't want to bring down STARISH because of our failure, and I'm trying really hard to come up with the perfect lyrics but _nothing_ comes to my mind and no matter how hard I pray to the Muses, I can't even get some damn inspiration!"

I breathed heavily for a few seconds, silence as my only answer.

"What would you say if you were here, uh?" I muttered.

Then, I snorted.

"Probably 'I see your problem' or something like that"

 _But what can I do? The lyrics I come up with are shit, and the deadline will be on us before I can come up with anything._

I clutched the stone hanging to my neck but, for once, the usual thrumming usually answering my calls wasn't there. It was almost… stern.

I shook my head.

 _No matter. I can do this. I never needed the Muses before, why wouldn't I be able to write something now?_

* * *

It was raining. I was tempted to just go outside and forget everything for a while, but I knew I couldn't afford to waste time right now.

 _Lyrics. I need to come up with good lyrics. Our access to the SSS depends on it!_

"Why is this happening?"

"Yes. I don't know why we can't get out of this situation"

I started scribbling in my notebook again, scratching somewhat violently the last few lines I had come up with.

"Nanami needs some time to compose a song. What should we do?"

"We need to solve this ourselves"

"They say 'Heavens help those who help themselves', uh?"

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen the others much lately"

 _I can't let them down. After everything they've down for me, I can't bring their dreams to ashes just because of a stupid mistake. I need to come up with something, and fast._

"They must be busy with work"

"Probably"

I read over what I had written, scowled, and ripped the page before shoving it at my feet with all of the others.

"Hijirikawa-san, Ichinose-san, Ary. Ano… they're not"

Startled out of my thoughts for a second, I blinked at the sudden arrival of Haruka, who came to stand next to us.

"They've been trying not to bother you so you can focus on writing"

I instantly reported my attention on the notes before me.

It didn't felt right, yet again another failure. Annoyed, I scratched them and started writing over.

"We've been talking… and everyone helped make the food in the basket"

"But your note…"

"They asked me to do it"

 _Trying to cheer us on… they're so nice,_ I furrowed my brows, shaking my head lightly to chase the parasite thoughts. _Lyrics that can beat everything else… lyrics that can prove our worth, and assure STARISH a place in the SSS. Why is it so damn difficult!?_

"They were supporting us, then?"

"We were so caught up in writing, we didn't realize what they were doing for us"

"This isn't good. I said I didn't feel any pressure…"

"But we were actually feeling it quite a lot"

 _Welcome to the club- focus, damn it!_ I bit back a groan as I checked the few words covering the page. _Still not good!_

Ripping it, I threw it with the others before starting all over again.

 _I need to do this. I need to, or-_

"I'm ashamed of myself, as I am touched by their kindness"

"We don't create music by ourselves. It takes shape through our connections to the others"

 _GOD DAMN IT!_

I scratched the paper too hard, the mine broke. I cursed under my breath when the broken pencil pierced the skin of my finger, and a few drops of blood covered the page like some red ink.

"Ary!"

"I'm fine!" I barked, bringing my thumb to my mouth.

There was a moment of silence, and I finally daigned raised my eyes to see the boys and Haruka staring at me with surprise.

"What!?"

"Ary… are you okay?" asked carefully Masato.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped at him. "Of course I'm okay! It's just the damn lyrics that won't fucking come to me! I keep trying and trying to come up with something but _nothing fucking works!_ And the damn festival is in barely a week from now, and I've still got nothing at all, and if I fail you guys now, then all of your efforts will be for nothing and- and- _cette putain the perte de temps va finir par me rendre folle, j'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans un foutu labyrinthe dont il n'y a pas de sortie et-"_

An hand slapped over my mouth, stopping my mad rant, and it took me a few seconds to exactly realize what I had just blurted out.

 _…_ _what?_

"Ary… this is a project for the _three_ of us" remarked Tokiya, wide eyes, pulling his hand away. "Why… have you been trying to take it all on _yourself?"_

I gaped, unable to come up with an answer.

"I… forgot…" I was taken aback by my own answer.

 _I was so caught up under the pressure of the situation, I completely forgot that it was a_ team _project and took it all on myself to come up with a miracle._

"Oh my God" I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. "I'm _so_ stupid…"

Masato placed a reassuring hold on my shoulder.

"Did you really feel that much pressure?"

"How could _you_ not?" I replied, still hiding. "We're the last ones on which STARISH's entry to the SSS depends. Of course there's pressure!"

"You should have told us" sighed Tokiya, ruffling my hair lightly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Well, nothing to be done now" remarked the blue-haired boy. "We still have to come up with-"

He stopped mid-sentence, and all of our attention was reported on Haruka, who had started playing the piano out of the blue.

 _This melody…_

She stopped playing suddenly.

"W-what was this song?" asked Tokiya, mouth agape.

"Err… the melody just kind of popped into my head while I was watching you three" she admitted.

"It was beautiful" I breathed out.

"Will you please play it again?" asked Masato.

"H-hai!"

With that, she started playing again.

I felt warmth emanating from the stone, and I looked down to find it 'alive' once more. I scowled a little at it.

 _Now you decide to help? Sheesh._

But I wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth either.

 **With this one and only harmony in the world**

 **I will wrap and protect you**

 _We won't loose to anyone, this miracle just for the three of us_

Our voices died down as fast as they came, but it had been enough for us to understand that a new path had been cleared before us.

"That was wonderful!" exclaimed Haruka.

"I have no doubts anymore" stated Tokiya.

"Only we can produce this" added Masato.

"There's nothing that can compare…" I trailed off.

"To this resonance" we completed as one.

Without wasting another second, we all grabbed our notebooks and started writing.

 _I understand, now. I know what to do._

Against my chest, the stone hummed happily.

* * *

 **"** **Next is the first appearance of STARISH's Cross-Unit group!"**

 **"** **Here are Hijirikawa Masato-san, Ichinose Tokiya-san and Ritsukera Arya-san!"**

The crowd broke in loud cheers at our appearance and, for a second, my breath was taken away by the sheer number of people.

 _This is it, Ayden. Are you watching me from up there? You better be, after all the trouble I've been through to get here._

My heart missed a few beats as Masato started playing, but a single glance to their calm, serene expressions managed to chase away my own anxiety.

 _Alright, let's do this._

 **A future-colored melody blooms beautifully**

 ** _A mysterious tune dances ephemerally_**

 **What words should I use to paint my love?**

 ** _Like the glittering, starry sky_**

 _Spreading far away_

 _Ringing across the distance_

 **On this gentle sound**

 **My heart rides**

 **Even if we're apart**

 **We are connected**

 ** _Through this bond!_**

 ** _The ringing campanella of dreams_**

 ** _Turns into songs and shines in the heavens_**

 ** _Words can't express this overflowing passion_**

 ** _As I speak, my voice turns to wind_**

 _With this one and only harmony in the world_

 **I will wrap and protect you**

 **Nothing is greater**

 **Than our very own miracle**

 **I present to you**

 ** _Original Resonance_**

I let out a barely audible sigh of relief as the crowd went wild. Masato got up from the piano and went to stand to my right while Tokiya went to my left and, with a single movement, we bowed deeply.

 _We did it. We really did it._

A grin slowly stretched my lips, and I raised my fists to the two boys. They shook their heads with soft smiles, before bumping their own fists against mines.

 _Well… that was one hell of a revolution alright._

* * *

 **Yosh, the last phase of the Cross-Unit Project is done with! Slowly but surely, we're going for the Triple S entry concert! I really can't wait for HEAVENS to come back...**

 **Was it okay? I know that not much changed from the episode -for not saying nothing at all-, but I wanted her to sing with Masato and Tokiya. I don't know why, I just felt like it, even though she could have had much fun with the other projects too...**

 **Reviews are love, and know that the next chapter is only for the Ranmaru/Arya ship's sake! ;-)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Heyaaaa! I've got reviews again, and I welcome claryfairchildmangaka to One Note At A Time! ;-) I love you guys so much...**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Friends Or Foes?

.

.

"I told you to let me go!"

"And I told you that I couldn't!"

Before I could react, Ranmaru leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened as he pulled away and placed his forehead against mine.

"I can't. Not now, nor ever"

…

"CUUUUUUT!"

* * *

 _Two days sooner_

::

I glanced at Ranmaru with curiosity, wondering what he was doing here.

 _Well, if we've both been called together in Saotome's office, it must mean we're going to work together. I can't tell if it's a good or a bad thing, though._

"Good, good!" exclaimed suddenly the Director, arriving from one of the open windows. "You're here!"

 _Well, obviously._

"Mr. Kurosaki, Miss Arya… the two of you have been requested to be the main characters of a romance musical movie!" he announced with grand theatrics.

"Sure"

"Tche"

...

...

...

 _Romance movie!?_

"WHAT!?"

* * *

I stared at the script in my hands with horror and fascination at the same time, unable to decide whether or not I was excited to shoot the movie or if I should just turn down the job.

 _But_ Ranmaru _isn't turning it down…_

My pride wouldn't allow me to pull back.

"Romance movie?" repeated Haruka, to whom I had just finished explaining.

"The guy is part of a popular rock band but the drummer leaves, so they need to find a new one in time for the concert coming up. The new girl's somewhat of a recluse, but she can play, so she wants in. The guy refuses, since she's a girl, and I'm a little scared to be honest because the chemistry between the two characters is awfully similar to the one I actually have with the jerk. One would think they wrote the damn thing just for us..."

I shuddered a little a the thought, making her giggle.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" she tried to reassure me. "You worked together before, right?"

"Not exactly" I tapped my chin. "We played together in the street, back before my interview, and also at the Rock Festival, but that's that"

"You spar quite often, though"

"Haruka, there's a difference between working together and beating each other up"

She offered a sheepish smile, making me laugh despite my situation. Then, I glanced back at the script, before letting out and heavy sigh and letting myself fall on the bed.

"Well, nothing to do about it" I stifled a yawn. "I'm sure we'll manage. We're both pros, after all"

"I'm convinced you'll be great!" she assured.

I smiled at he confidence, wishing I possessed the same.

 _Romance never was my thing, but it might be another way to improve my acting skills. Plus, I learned my lesson from last time: feel the emotions, don't fake them, right? Still, the damn kiss at the end will be awkward…_

In the end, I just shrugged and decided to roll with it.

 _Maa, whatever. It'll be a pain with or without anyway._

* * *

We both sat at opposite seats in the limousine. He put on his headphones before letting his gaze wander outside. Myself plugged my earphones, before opening the book I had brought with me.

Not really noticing, I started humming under my breath.

"Shut up"

I raised my eyes to the Senior, who was half-staring, half-glaring. Not exactly appreciating receiving orders, I forgot about being an adult and pulled my tongue at him, before humming louder.

 _So mature, Ary, so mature._

This time, the glare was full. Then, he grunted and looked back outside.

Before he started humming too, even louder.

 _Well, this is going to be a loooooooong ride._

* * *

I stared up at the hotel with a certain awe. I knew we were going to live with loads of luxury, being the main characters and all, but _damn._

"Close your mouth, squirt. You're embarrassing"

My good mood instantly disappeared. We had managed to ignore each other after our little humming issue, but _of course_ he had to start acting like a jerk again.

"And you're an annoying douche, what's your point?" I huffed back.

He was about to reply when the moviemaker and director of the shooting arrived from pretty much nowhere with a big grin stretching under a heavy mustache.

"Ah, such youthful spirit!" he exclaimed happily. "That's exactly what we're looking for! Such hard-working youth, keep up the good work! Keep the best for the shooting, though, won't you?"

 _Is he blind or just stupid? We weren't acting!_

Apparently asking himself the same thing, Ranmaru just scoffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

 _What a drag…_

* * *

"Oh hell _no_ "

A voice in the back of my mind snickered at our united deadpan, but I couldn't bring myself to really care at the moment.

"Communicating rooms, really?" I whined, making my way inside.

"Shut up" he gritted his teeth, apparently not happy with the situation either.

It was gigantic, and very luxurious with everything one would need and beyond, but both of our rooms were facing each other.

 _At least we don't share the bathroom._

"Damn it"

At the Senior's curse, I looked over to where he was, and facepalmed.

 _I so jinxed it._

Because of course there only was one bathroom. A ginormous bathroom, but _one_ nonetheless. I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming.

"Well, nothing we can do about it" I then remarked, heading for one of the rooms. "Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. How does that sound?"

"Manageable"

With that, he went in his room, but not before I could clearly catch the 'though I'll probably won't see you either way, pipsqueak' before it was fully closed.

Fuming, I entered mine and threw my bags on the side, before letting myself fall on the bed with an heavy moan of despair.

 _Scratch the drag from sooner, this is going to be pure hell._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a few seconds to remember everything that had happened.

 _Romance movie with Ranmaru. Common apartment._

With an heavy sigh, I dragged my feet to the kitchen, intent on getting breakfast, and was kind of surprised when I found the Senior already up. At the sound of my arrival, he took his attention away from the frying pan in his hand for a second, and gave me a quick onceover before a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"You look like shit"

"Well, can't be fabulous 24/7, can I?" I replied, stretching my limbs.

He snorted at my retort, adding nothing else and returning to his cooking. For a second, I was tempted to ask him if he could make me something too, before shaking my head and grabbing some bread in the cupboard. We both kept silent, apparently none of us feeling like fighting so early in the morning.

 _Guess it'll be our status quo moment of the day._

I spread some peanut butter on my toast, before going to sit a the table and started eating, wishing for a second that we had some strawberries.

"You can't seriously eat that for breakfast" Ranmaru snapped.

I stared at him for a moment, confused.

"Dude, I can't cook to save my life. Trust me, that's the safest breakfast I can manage"

A loud 'tche' followed and, next thing I knew, a fuming omelet was placed before me as he scooped my dear toasts away. I gaped as he quite literally threw my precious breakfast in the trash can.

"What the hell, man?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he scolded. "If we're going to work together, I can't have you collapsing in the middle of the shooting just because you were too dumb to get some real food"

"Don't I feel loved" I drawled.

However, I started eating nowadays. I couldn't exactly start filming with an empty stomach either, could I?

My eyes widened at the amazing taste.

"How can you be such a jerk yet cook like some damn God or something?" I protested.

He bowed with a smug smirk, apparently very satisfied with himself, and I flicked some of the omelet at him with a slight scowl. For only answer, he returned to cooking his own breakfast.

 _Well, guess morning is our truce._

* * *

I opened the door to get in the bathroom, only to freeze for a second, before slamming it shut with a mortified expression.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot!" I yelled to the man still inside.

There was an acknowledging grunt, and I went back in my room with an heavy breath, just glad he had had a damn towel around when I entered.

 _Note to self: next time, knock on the damn door._

* * *

The bathroom incident forgotten and the breakfast truce far off in our memories, we were now on the set where we would start filming. It was a private school, and the headmaster had agreed to let us shoot there –it would promote his establishment, after all- while pretty much all of the students accepted to be figurants.

 _No doubt it's to oogle the jerk, though. How he has so many fans with a face like his, I'll never know. Probably the eyes…_

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Three, two, one… go!"

* * *

I glared at Ranmaru, who glared back.

Currently, we weren't acting.

"Kids, kids-"

"We're not kids!" we both barked at the moviemaker, who recoiled.

I retuned my glare to the Senior once more, who sneered at me with a straw between his teeth, ice tea in hands.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ad-lib, genius" I spat, crossing my arms. "Something you should know about"

"Your ad-lib's worth shit!"

"So is your attitude, yet do you see me complaining?!"

"Alright, you two, break it off!" the man, called Rikei, stepped in once more. "Sheesh, when Saotome-san told me you'd fight at each occasion, he wasn't kidding… are you sure you're up for romance?"

"We're pros" I instantly replied, calming down a little. "What happens behind the camera won't happen before it. We know what we're doing. Well, _I_ do, at least"

"Know what you're doing?" instantly scoffed my partner, sipping his cold drink. "You're improvising half of the time, and the rest is sheer, God damn luck!"

I grew colder at that, facing him with all my might –which wasn't much, considering he was way taller than me- and narrowing my eyes.

 _He implied I have basically no talent in acting, didn't he!?_

"What's that supposed to mean, jerk?" my voice dropped dangerously low.

Unaware of the danger, he leaned down to my height, as if mocking me.

"What do you _think_ , squirt?"

Instantly, I pulled back my fist before slamming it straight to his face. He caught it before it could make contact, much to my disdain, but I used his smug momentum to make him loose his balance and threw him on his back, making him harshly hit the ground. At the moment, though, I couldn't bring myself to feel bad.

"Don't engage in battles you can't win" I spat.

However, as I made my way towards the exit, something very cold ran down my back.

 _He did not…_

I shuddered, feeling his ice tea dripping down on my skin.

 _He did!_

"That's it, you're dead!"

"Bring it on!"

Quite needless to say, we were done shooting for the day.

* * *

After the staff team managed to break off our fight, we came back to the hotel, tension almost palpable but none of us uttering a word. As we entered, I saw him nursing his side, and I distinctly recalled having gotten a particularly nasty hit there.

 _Bruising, isn't it?_

But now, I was starting to feel bad. The both of us had acted like true children that couldn't agree on anything, but I had been the one to open the physical hostilities.

He instantly went in his room and slammed the door. I cringed a little, lightly touching my shoulder for a second.

 _Though, I didn't get out of it uninjured either._

If it was his kick or myself having stretched too far, I would never know, but I would have to let it rest for a while if I didn't want to aggravate it.

 _…_ _maa, whatever. He got it worse anyway._

But that brought back my guilt in full.

With a silent curse at my stupid conscience, I went to the bathroom to gather the medical kit, before going to knock on his door. As soon as I did, though, he started playing his bass.

Loud.

"Damn, stubborn asstard…" I muttered under my breath.

I wasn't giving up, though. I felt bad, and I wanted to apologize, and I was going in there to at least offer him some ice, whether he wanted it or not.

I thought for a moment. The door was obviously locked, and he wouldn't be the one to open it. I could try breaking in, but that would only make him madder. Plus, I didn't have an hairclip with me.

 _The window!_

Running back inside my room, I opened the window and peered outside. We were at least twenty meters above ground, but the edge of the decorative balcony was large enough for at least two people to walk on, and Ranmaru's window wasn't far.

 _Yosh! Let's go!_

I put the medical kit in my bag, before placing it on my shoulders tightly. Then, stepping out carefully, I stood on the edge. I took a few seconds to enjoy the wind blowing, before slowly but surely making my way to my goal.

Not even a minute later, I was there. Ranmaru was on his bed, still playing. I knocked as loud as I could, and it was enough to draw his attention. His eyes widened when he spotted me, and he instantly dropped his bass to open the window.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" he exclaimed, and I instantly slipped inside.

"You wouldn't let me in" I shrugged, getting the bag off my shoulders.

He glanced back outside, taking in the height I had just braved, before sending me back an incredulous look.

"Have you… _did you just come through using your own window!?"_

"Yes"

We both stared for a few seconds, before he sat back on his bed with a shake of his head, muttering 'crazy' under his breath. Taking it as a good omen –he hadn't kicked me out, yet-, I pulled the medical kit out of my bag before sitting next to him. He instantly stiffened when I grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Raping you, obviously" I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He glared a little, and I sighed, running my fingers through my disheveled hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I started the fight, and it was childish of me to react that way. Now shut up and let me at least apply some ointment, or you're going to have a really nasty bruise for the next few days" I ranted.

He blinked, then scoffed and grabbed his bass once more, playing more quietly this time around. Seeing as he didn't protest anymore, I took that as permission and lifted the hem of his shirt again, revealing his side.

Just as thought, it was turning to a greenish blue.

 _Damn, did I hit him with the chair or something? Pretty sure he escaped it, though…_

I took the ointment from the medical kit, before applying it as gently as I could. His fingers faltered on the strings for barely a second, though if it was because of the pain or the coldness of the medicine, I wouldn't know.

When I was done, I put a bandage on it, before closing the medical kit with a satisfied sigh.

"You're welcome" I rolled my eyes when he said nothing.

"You're the one who gave it to me in the first place" he retorted as I got up.

"Yeah…" I cringed. "Oops?"

This time, a slight smile tugged at his lips.

 _Well, guess he forgave me after all._

"Come on" he suddenly ordered, getting up.

"Uh?"

He grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him. I bit back a groan when I felt the uncomfortable pull on my somewhat injured shoulder, but didn't say anything and simply followed. He threw me my shoes, putting on his own.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked, puzzled.

"Just come on" he huffed.

I was tempted to give him the finger and go back to my room, but something hold me back. So, deciding to just roll with it, I quickly put on my own shoes before following him outside.

* * *

It was warm, enough so that we only had our jackets on. There were many, many people outside, but none seemed to recognize Ranmaru or I, even though there were a few stares here and there.

 _Then again, this place is a little recluse to the rest of the world. It's small, but calm. Nice, somewhat. Boring, but nice nowadays._

I blinked in surprise when he leaded me into a café with a sympathetic ambiance.

However, I decided not to comment on it, and simply followed his example as we sat in one of the boot, facing each other. The waiter soon brought us some water, and I finally decided to ask.

"So, what are we doing here?" I sipped on my drink.

"If we want this to work, we'll have to do it together" he replied instantly. "Fighting like we did on set cause unnecessary trouble to the crew and we slowed everyone down today"

"Agreed" I sighed at that, leaning back in my seat. "So, you're proposing a truce of some sort?"

He nodded firmly, and I didn't even have to think about it, knowing it was the best course of action.

"Alright" I nodded. "How about that? We can fight as much as we want off set, but act like the pros we're supposed to be when shooting. We owe this much to them, for putting up with our antics"

"Seems feasible" he hummed. "Morning is off limits too"

"Noted"

With that, we fell silent, and the waiter came to take our commands. Once he left, though, I couldn't stop myself.

"You're paying"

"What?"

"You dragged me out here, so you're paying" I repeated.

"Tche"

I wasn't one to leech off from people like that, but annoying him was fun.

 _Plus, free food is free food, no matter who it comes from._

* * *

We lasted exactly five days like that.

He made breakfast for the both of us, seeing as me in the kitchen would equal to World War Three, before we went to the set for the shooting. As agreed, we didn't fight on set. We would send some jabs at each other, but both of us never took it far enough, not wanting to incommode the shooting crew, who was making great efforts to make our life as comfortable as possible.

Then, since we usually ended around three or four, we would either pick a fight –holding off for a whole day isn't as easy as it sounds- or go back to the hotel and do our things while ignoring the other. As for supper, we either ate whatever he made or what was brought by room services.

Of course, peace never lasted long.

It was the seventh day of the filming. We were in a class already full of real students who had agreed to figure in the movie –then again, who wouldn't?- and the staff members were doing some last minutes preparations. However, as soon as I sat to the desk assigned to me, I was surrounded by a group of five male students.

They were cute, I'd give them that. However, the sheer arrogance lightening their faces made me sneer a bit. However, being a professional, I simply smiled at them.

"Can I do something for you?"

"How about we do something for you, sweetheart?"

 _Fuck my life._

"Or not" I deadpanned, placing a few books on the desk. "You should go back to your assigned places. We're about to start shooting"

"Aw, don't be like that, angel" smiled another, leaning too close to me for my liking. "You're interested, it's pretty obvious"

 _Interested in hanging your damn intestines to the ceiling like fucking Christmas lights, yes._

"I'm really not" I assured. "Now back off. I don't like people invading my personal space"

"Ooh?" a third raised an eyebrow, lacing an arm around my shoulders. "Too… intimate, perhaps?"

I clenched my fists. I couldn't hit any of them, or the school might forbid us to keep filming here. So, I was about to use diplomacy once more when the boy was forcefully pulled away from me. I turned a surprise glance at Ranmaru, who was staring impassively at the five of them.

"What do you think you're doing, brats?" he asked coldly. "Get to your places already"

"H-hai!"

They instantly left, and I was about to thank the grey-haired man when he turned a somewhat heated glare at me, bringing down the sloght feeling of gratitude I felt towards him.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, you ask them" I retorted, annoyed. "They're the idiots who came hitting on me, you know? And why are you acting that way? I can take care of myself, thank you very much"

"Yeah, obviously" he snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I slammed my hands on the desk, getting up to face him despite the glances sent our way.

"You're a _girl"_ he shrugged.

I gaped at that for a few seconds, unable to come up with an answer, before good resolutions flew by the window as anger overtook.

"I thought you were many things, Kurosaki Ranmaru, but certainly not some- some chauvinistic pig! One would think you'd be of the firsts to know that I can defend myself without any problem, what with all the times I kicked your fucking ass!"

"That's not the point!" he retorted in the same tone, visibly growing annoyed too. "You don't- you're a girl! You wouldn't understand!"

I clenched my fists, very tempted to break his nose just to prove my point, but hold back when I realized all the stares directed our way.

 _We promised we wouldn't cause them any trouble._

Taking a deep breath, I swallowed back my insults and pride for the moment, promising myself to let it all out later, and shot him a cold stare.

"You ought to listen to your own advice" I proposed, voice like ice shards. "Get lost"

He opened his mouth to reply, before actually taking a step back and going to his own place without another word.

I clenched my jaw.

 _Never thought he'd be sexist, of all things._

* * *

Ranmaru was _not_ a happy camper.

He had to make a romance musical with the STARISH female pipsqueak. Then, he had to deal with her attitude. Her temper shorter than she was –which was quite a feat, if you asked him- got him fired up, for some unknown reason, and situations to which he would usually answer with calm or a gruff turned to real nuclear explosions around her.

Don't take him wrong, though. He didn't hate the girl, or even disliked her, for that matter. In fact, to some extent, he could find some respect for her. After all, she was an excellent drummer and knew her rock –which instantly put her in his good books, of course-, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and was honest, sometimes painfully so –two qualities he could genuinely admire, it wasn't often that you found that kind of people in their industry- and she was also fun to rile up, if he was to be honest with himself.

What he _didn't_ particularly appreciated was how easily she could see through him. It felt like she could read his mind, and the fact that she wasn't even afraid of using his ow n thoughts against him _scared_ him. She was a great listener, and her words were always right, from the few he had heard, but how she could understand so much from one simply look, one single statement, made him feel transparent and, frankly, it bothered him.

He had sported a mask for the most part of his life, mainly when his band broke apart. Hell, everyone did. But then, she came along, and everything suddenly got very complicated. She didn't care about appearances, saw through the lies as if the truth was public knowledge all along, and he always felt wary around her, on edge. Sometimes, having someone like that was refreshing, fun, almost peaceful. Other times, he fell back in his old, protective habits and built back his walls lazily, just enough so as not to let her in.

It was an endless game where there could be no winner, where one step ahead meant three strides backward.

Since the arrival of STARISH, he had started to open up to his new group, and he was more and more showing the real him to QUARTET NIGHT. His world, which at first only kept himself and his music, started letting others in. Reiji had been first and, much to his annoyance, Ai and Camus had been close seconds. Ren and Masato had somehow managed to get a pass too.

But not Arya.

No, Arya forced her way through without an ounce of effort.

Ranmaru didn't like change this much, not when so brutal and certainly not when he was the main concerned. So, for the younger girl to so easily break through his barriers was quite disarming and confusing.

 _"_ _If I ever had to choose between my friends or my career, they would always be my first choice, without an ounce of hesitation"_

That's what she told him the day after the Rock Festival. He had been stunned at that time, easily understanding what she meant that way: she already considered him her friend, like all the others at the Agency.

And now?

Now, he was stuck. He had too choose whether to fully accept the friendship offer and just roll with it, or he could instead push her away again and be done with the whole annoyance.

The man sighed heavily, letting himself fall on his back on the bed.

 _What to do…_

He had to choose soon enough, he knew that much. He couldn't keep this up forever, or he'd have wrinkles before age. Plus, the longer he waited, the harder it'd be.

He slapped his hand against his face with a groan.

 _Why am I acting that way? She's just some stupid brat with idealistic dreams and a serious ego issue. Why should it matter?_

But it did matter, and it only aggravated him even more as the answer slowly became clear in his mind. In the end, he had chosen a long time ago, but merely decided not to acknowledge it.

 _But now, I fucked up,_ he admitted to himself, thinking back to sooner's events. _She's not weak, I'd be the first to know. I didn't mean to sound so sexist, but she had to understand that sometimes, diplomacy isn't the best course of action. Had I not intervened, they would have kept on insisting. That's how guys like these worked, and girls often fail to realize that just saying 'no' won't work on their kind._

He groaned again, feeling a headache coming.

 _She sure is a pain in the ass, isn't she? Damn squirt._

* * *

I was humming under my breath, tapping my drum sticks on whatever in my reach, humming a soft tune under my breath.

My anger had died down, only to leave place to disappointment and somewhat bitter understanding. I knew he did that to help out, but his comments on me being a girl and how he implied I couldn't take care of myself wasn't something I took too well. I always forbid myself to be weak. The weak don't last long in this kind of industry, after all. So, when he said that, I just… snapped, a little.

 _He probably hadn't even meant it that way either. Stupid feminism impulse._

 _"_ _Breaking The Habit,_ uh?"

I jumped, not having heard him open the door, and shot him a slight glare. While I wasn't one to usually hold grudges unless having a very good reason, I was still pissed and, honestly, a little hurt at his earlier comments. Having my sparing partner, of all people, telling me I'm not strong enough, wasn't exactly praising.

"Something to say?" I raised an eyebrow, my tone cool.

"The cold shoulder, really?" the man drawled, leaning on the doorframe. "Gonna sulk for a little longer or you coming with me?"

Without leaving me time to answer, he left. I was extremely tempted to 'sulk a little longer' and stay in my room, when he called from the hallway.

"I'm paying!"

 _Well,_ I cursed under my breath, before following after him. _Free food_ is _free food._

* * *

"A karaoke bar?" I blinked in surprise.

"You've never been to one before, have you?" he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How'd you even know that?"

"Heard you talking about it to the red-haired girl" he shrugged.

I hummed, easily remembering that one particular conversation. Tomochika had made a very big deal about me not having gone even once to a karaoke bar ever since I came to Japan, so I wouldn't be surprise if the whole agency knew.

"Come on"

I trudged after him inside, trying my best not to gawk at the uniqueness of the building we had just entered. It was small, compared to some I had seen back in the city, but with a homey feeling, of some sort. There were many people chatting animatedly around, but not enough to feel like you were choking, and the music wasn't too loud either.

We took a table not far from the stage were some girls were performing, and he called for two drinks. When they were brought a moment sooner, he decided to talk.

"I'm sorry"

"For?"

I knew he'd apologized. Hell, why else would he have brought me here? However, while it might seem a bit pushy, I wanted him to apologize while knowing what he did wrong. Else, he wouldn't learn and might do it again.

He made a face at my question, but seemed to get the idea behind it. However, the answer wasn't as easy to find, if the glint of wonder in his eyes was anything to go by.

"For… intervening?"

"Nope" I shook my head, crossing my arms behind my head. "I'm thankful that you did, actually. Couldn't get the guys off my back"

"The girl comment?"

"In part" I nodded, hiding a smile.

 _He's actually trying. Could it be he finally warmed up to me? About damn time too…_

"I… don't know" he finally admitted, allowing a scowl to grace his lips. "What did I say?"

"That I was weak" I retorted.

He blinked, taken aback.

"I never said that"

"You implied it when you said I couldn't take care of myself because of being a girl" I recalled calmly.

"But I never-"

"I know! But just… tell me if I get it wrong: I'm glad you stepped in when you did, I really am. However, after you sent them away, you reacted that way because you thought I was just letting them walk on me and thought I didn't understand that just words wouldn't work on them. It annoyed you, because you know me better than that, and then thought that maybe, being a girl, I wouldn't understand the simple concept that guys like those didn't understand the meaning of 'no' and took it on yourself to protect my dignity, or whatever you call it. However, when you tried to explained, it came out as a sexist remark and we then we both lost our cool at that"

He stared for a long moment, before the corner of his lips twisted in a smirk.

"You really are something, aren't you?" he grumbled without any venom.

At that, I allowed myself to smile back.

"Meh, I try"

With that, I raised my glass to his.

"So, friends?"

I was ready to see him just scoff at me and down his drink, or maybe do the toast at least without saying another word, but he actually hit his glass against mine, not even looking away.

"Guess so"

I felt strangely… happy, at that.

 _So he really is acknowledging me, then. Good._

"Aw!" I exclaimed giddily, throwing my arms in the air. "You finally came out of your tsundere phase! I'm so proud of you!"

He rolled his eyes at that, mumbling what I caught to be a 'damn brat' under his breath, and I grinned cheekily.

"If I'm a brat, then you're the old man"

"I dare you to say that again, squirt" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"O-l-d m-a-n" I drawled each word.

"Asking for a fight?"

"Maybe"

After a second, he chuckled while I just laughed, falling back in my seat.

"We _should_ spare when we get back, though" I mused. "Don't want your joints to get too rusty, or you might catch arthritis"

He clicked his tongue, and threw some water at me. I made a face, about to send some back, when an hand fell heavily on my shoulder.

"Hello, dearest. Haven't seen you around before"

 _Are you fucking serious!? Now, of all times!?_

I turned to the boy next to me. He was sporting a wolfish grin and was still intruding in my personal space.

"Back off" I ordered flatly. "I'm really not in the mood for this"

"Aw, come on! I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind sharing you for a dance or two" he leaned closer to my face, but I instantly pushed him away.

"Get lost"

But it was pretty obvious he wasn't going to. Taking a quick glance at Ranmaru, I saw him pretty much ready to jump in. Our eyes met for a second, and I shook my head in a negative motion.

 _Let me handle it._

He narrowed his eyes, before sighing soundly and sitting back down, however not fully relaxed.

 _To a certain extent_ , he seemed to answer.

Well, I could live with that.

I faced the other boy once more, getting up. Then, taking him by the arm, I pulled him through the dance floor, ignoring his rather… unsavory, remarks, to say the least. Then, leaving him before the stage, I went to the DJ near to get a mike.

 _If my words won't reach, then maybe he'll understand a song._

Warmth emanated from the stone around my neck, fully supporting the idea.

Satisfied, I then climbed on stage as a few cheers broke around, making me smile despite the situation. If there was one thing to know about the people of this town, it was that they were terribly nice, with a few exceptions, of course.

"Hey, is everybody having a nice evening?" I asked, earning a louder round of cheers. "That's good! So, right now, there's a certain boy in the assistance… that song is all for him!"

I could see said flirt grinning madly, probably thinking I had fallen for him or some bullshit like that, and I sent a discreet wink to Ranmaru, who wasn't that far, before some music echoed from the speakers.

 _Let's go!_

 _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

 _I can always see them coming, from the left or from the right_

 _I don't want to be a priss, I'm just tryin to be polite_

 _But it always seems to bite me in the_

 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

 _You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

 _You had me at "hello", then you opened up your mouth_

 _And that is when it started going south_

 _Oh!_

 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

 _Stop your staring at my hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

If the boy was deaf or just a plain idiot, I wouldn't be able to tell. He was clapping and cheering along with the rest, probably still not understanding it was addressed to him alone.

 _Maybe he had a drink to much,_ I mused.

 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

 _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "stop"_

 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

 _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

 _Oh!_

 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

 _Stop your staring at my hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

The guy tried to climb on stage to join me, but I pushed him back down in the dancing crowd. They caught him, laughing, themselves understanding.

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _I am not your missing link_

 _Let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

The bar erupted in loud whistles and applauds, and I bowed once before giving back the mike to the DJ, who winked and gave me a thumbs up before starting his music again. Then, more or less easily, I made it back to the table.

"You just _have_ to get attention, don't you?" Ranmaru remarked as soon as I sat.

"Can't help being amazing, can I?"

He snorted at my reply and was about to add something, when his eyes narrowed on something, or rather someone, behind me.

"Let me guess: he's still here"

He didn't even have to answer. However, as I turned around to this time give him a straight piece of my mind, Ranmaru punched him straight in the face. I blinked as the boy slumped on the floor, but anyone could easily guess it was more because of the alcohol than the hit.

"I could've taken take of him" I pouted a little.

"I know"

I stared in surprise at the Senior for a second, before shaking my head and drinking the rest of my water, another smile stretching my lips.

 _Guess he learned after all._

* * *

"I told you to let me go!"

"And I told you that I couldn't!"

Before I could react, Ranmaru leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened as he pulled away and placed his forehead against mine.

"I can't. Not now, nor ever"

…

"CUUUUUUT!"

I pulled away from Ranmaru as the moviemaker and the rest of the staff applauded the good work. The shooting was done, now, and the musical would come out in a few weeks at most.

"Well, guess that's done" I remarked, stretching my arms. "I had fun, though. It was nice working with you, jerk"

"Whatever, squirt"

I laughed at he shoved his hands in his pockets with an aloof expression, though the satisfaction brought by a job well done was obvious in his eyes.

 _Wait a second. Wasn't that… yes, it was!_

"Eh" I realized, a little late. "That was my first kiss"

It didn't really matter that much to me. First or last, a kiss was a kiss in my mind, and the statement was more of an offhanded remark than anything else. However, Ranmaru's face broke into an expression where mixed horror, fascination, wonder, confusion and… wait, was that fear?

 _How one can show so many expressions, I'll never know._

"What?"

"That was your first kiss? Why didn't you say anything!?"

"Dude, it's a kiss, big deal" I rolled my eyes.

"You don't understand" he practically seethed. "Your oh-so-precious friends are going to _skin_ me!"

I opened my mouth to comment about how ridiculous that sounded, before backing down, deep in thoughts.

 _Actually… knowing them, they probably will._

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess" I finally answered.

He facepalmed, making me laugh as I spun on my heels to go get some ice cream from the machine the staff had set a few days ago. I was feeling up for something sweet right now.

 _Still, for what it's worth… it_ was _a nice first kiss._

* * *

 **Omg! I had so much fun writing this chapter! The song is _Take A Hint_ from the TV Show 'Victorious'.**

 **So, some might believe she overreacted, or that Ranmaru was just plain stupid, but let's see it both ways. For Ranmaru, Arya is a strong woman, so when he saw her 'letting' the boys walking all over her like some damn piece of meat, it angered him to no end, for he knows that she's worth much more than that. And, when he had to explain to her, well... he was still stuck in his tsundere phase, so he couldn't talk without hiding eveyrhting under some rather sexists comments.**

 **For Arya, he basically said that she was weak because she was a girl, something that mustn't be exactly fun to hear, and even more from a guy she spars with very often. He was basically saying she wasn't worth anything despite her best efforts. When she calmed down, she realized it wasn't how he intented to say it, but the hurt was still here.**

 **Otherwise said, they're both imbeciles, but that's how you loved them.**

 **And... ah ah! Pretty sure you hadn't expected their first kiss to be like that, uh? Oh, I love myself so much at times...**

 **Reviews are love, I really expect some feedback for this chapter!**

 **PS: Who got a little heart attack when reading the first sentences of the chapter? ;-)**


	37. Chapter 36

**YAAAASSSSS REVIEWS! I'm so glad you liked my last chapter... I feel so loved! And I love you guys too!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't Loose Faith Just Yet

.

.

 _The Perfect Note_ gained great success, though anyone could easily guess it was more because of Ranmaru's appearance than the story itself.

I wasn't surprised that many theories about Ranmaru and I being an actual couple went around, nor was I surprised when the guys went all 'gloom and doom' at the kiss scene –which was funny as hell, might I had.

 _They're sweet._

The première went really well, but many were apparently disappointed about not seeing me come wearing a dress, or at least a skirt. When the interviewer asked about it, I replied with a 'you won't catch me dead in a dress, trust me', making him laugh and Ranmaru sigh heavily behind me.

Now a month later, I was doing some work with the full of STARISH, something we hadn't done in quite a while. The day before, Haruka had left on a trip with QUARTET NIGHT so as to write their Triple S song, but the other guys didn't really reacted in a good way, if I was honest.

"What? Haruka went on a trip to write their entry song!?" exclaimed Cecil.

"Yup, saw her just before she left" I confirmed yet again.

"QUARTET NIGHT is finally making their move, then" stated Masato.

"Yeah"

 _…_ _what? What are they talking about?_

"I wish we could work on our song" said sadly Syo, looking down.

"But the Director hasn't contacted us yet" replied Natsuki.

"I know that! But…"

"Sheesh, what's up with you guys?" I looked at each of them. "Don't you remember our deal? If we managed a revolution, then he'd give us the chance to participate in the SSS"

"But-"

"If we haven't managed that much, then we don't deserve to"

The short blond snapped his mouth shut at my sadly accurate statement.

"But… we're doing our best, right?" however asked Cecil.

"Of course" assured Otoya.

"Maybe we're still lacking something" thought Tokiya. "Our only option is to put all of our efforts into what we can do"

"Yes, a journey of a thousand leagues starts with one step" quoted Masato. "We have to keep moving forward little by little"

"Yes, I want to move forward!" agreed eagerly Cecil.

The door of our lodge suddenly opened.

"We're ready for you, STARISH!"

"Coming!"

The door closed, and I jumped on my feet, patting the Prince's head.

"We've come this far already. Don't give up just yet" I grinned down at him.

He smiled back, and the others got up too, before we headed out.

 _If it doesn't work… well, at least we'll all have learned a lot on the way here. It won't have been for naught, no matter what happens._

* * *

When we came out of the building, we were instantly attacked by a bunch of paparazzi. Some guards in the entry went to push the crowd aside so as to let us reach the limousine, and I sprawled myself on one of the couches once safely inside.

"What the hell is up with these people!?"

Cecil shrugged, pushing my legs up to sit. I let them fall back on his own without a care in the world. Otoya half-lifted me up, taking his own seat, and I let my head fall back on his lap. Too used to my antics by now, they just rolled with it.

"I think I know what's happening" said Ren, sitting in front, his eyes on his phone.

"What?"

For only answer, he smirked and showed me the screen. I read the article, my eyes widening more at each word.

"Fuck!"

 _"I won't be caught dead wearing a dress, trust me."_

 _Damn it, did they have to take it so literally!?_

"You shouldn't have provoked them" Tokiya shook his head with a sigh.

"Provoked them!? I just said that, and now they've open a fucking manhunt!"

Masato flicked my forehead in a silent scolding of my language, but I paid him no mind, too horrified to talk.

 _A bounty for the one who comes back with a picture of me in a dress. These people have no lives whatsoever!_

"Well, whatever" I then huffed, crossing my arms. "I don't even own a dress anyway, so no way it'll work. They'll get tired of it soon enough"

The guys exchanged glances, half-amused, half-unconvinced, but didn't brought it up for the rest of the ride back.

* * *

"These people are crazy!"

I threw my bag on the couch.

"Oi!"

I blinked, halting in my mad dash, and realized Syo was resting there. I smiled sheepishly as he threw me back my bag with a slight scowl.

"Sorry…"

He was about to say something, but stopped when he took in my somewhat disheveled appearance and my slightly labored breathing.

"What, Devil's after you?"

"Almost" I groaned. "They followed me to the gate, and I barely managed to make it alive, can you imagine!?"

He stared for a few seconds, before his lips twitched. Then, apparently unable to stop himself, he started laughing.

"Ugh!"

He kept on laughing as I stomped out of the salon, more than ready to punch something, preferably one of those annoying paparazzi.

* * *

I read over my fan-mail, torn between annoyance, resignation and amusement. It would seem the girls also wanted to see me in a dress, for God-knows-what reason, and half had asked me to comply with the crazy journalists. The other half were gushing about _The Perfect Note_ and spouting some nonsense about 'ships', 'canons', and 'fanfictions'.

In the end, curiosity got the better of me. Taking my laptop, I searched those mysterious fanfictions oh-so-many had mentioned.

 _I get the feeling that I'm making a biiiig mistake._

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS, LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!"

They looked up, curious, as I burst in the kitchen where they had all gathered for lunch. Panting, horrified yet trying as hard as I could to keep my laughter in check, I placed my laptop on the table.

"What is it, Ary-chan?" asked curiously Natsuki.

"Do you know what fanfictions are?" I asked seriously.

"Fan… fictions?" repeated Cecil, tilting his head in wonder.

I nodded, pointing at my screen, and they leaned closer to read.

"They're stories written by people and posted on different sites on the internet. However, the stories are actually real ones, but modified by the fans, hence the name 'fanfictions'. They can pretty much write anything they want and, when I say everything, I _mean_ everything" I explained quickly.

"What-"

"They've made up couples! With you guys!"

"What do you mean, Kitten?" Ren checked my screen in wonder.

"Well, I'm paired up with pretty much each of you" I mused. "Also all the members of QUARTET NIGHT. And those three from HEAVENS. And some random people they call 'OC's. And-"

"Wait a second… are these… WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!?"

At Syo's horrified cry, I checked what he had discovered. This time, I was the one laughing as he turned red, though if it was from embarrassment or anger, I wouldn't be able to say.

"That's what I wanted to tell you" I stopped laughing, but my grin wouldn't go away. "While I'm paired up with everyone, _you_ are too. Otoya and Tokiya are a big hit, and so are Natsuki and Syo, and also Masato and Ren. I think I also found a love triangle between Cecil, Syo and Ren…"

They groaned in disgust at that, sending me into another fit of laughter.

"What do they do with their lives?" poor Otoya was as red as his hair.

"The real question is: do they even have one?" replied Masato, him as white as a ghost.

"Ary, why…?" asked moaned Syo in despair.

"Blame the fans, not me" I retorted, getting back my computer. "Eh? That's funny, they have things like 'fluff' or 'lemons' too. Wonder about the last one…"

I clicked to check, and started reading.

…

…

…

"ARGH! MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BURNING! MY SOUL HAS BEEN TAINTED! UGH!"

* * *

Two days had passed since the paparazzi frenzy started, and they still hadn't calmed down. I couldn't take a step outside without being assaulted by flashes and mikes from all sides, and someone had leaked out my job's location, so getting in was even harder.

 _This is just a freaking dress, why did they have to take this as a challenge!?_

"Ary!"

With a relieved sigh, I spun on my heels and ran to Kaiden while the doors closed behind me, stopping the paparazzi from entering.

"Kai! I'm so glad to see you!"

The man and I had kept in touch since the café. He often sent me different pictures that I hung on the wall on my side of the room, and we met up once in a while to catch up or just hang out. We hadn't gotten another job together yet, but it was fun nonetheless.

Today was one of those days. Seeing as the medias wouldn't leave me alone, we had agreed to meet at his job where a nice café was opened for the employees.

"I'm really sorry about that" I repeated for the nth time.

"Ary, trust me, it's no trouble" he assured with a smile.

It seemed strained, though, and I easily guessed something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

His eyes widened slightly as we took a table, before he chuckled and shook his head, relaxing a little.

"Should have known you'd see it right away" he mumbled.

I frowned, growing worried. He took a deep breath, glanced nervously around.

"Okay. I… I don't really know how to say this, but… damn. Ary, I don't want things to change between us. No matter what I say, please…"

 _Please don't confess, please don't confess, please don't confess-_

"Alright… Ary" I straightened, the mantra repeating in my mind. "I'm gay"

I stilled for a second.

 _Of all the things to say…_

I let out an unusual squeal of delight, startling him.

"This is so cute! I can't believe you thought I'd judge that, of all things, but… Say, say, do you have a boyfriend yet? If so, I wanna meet him!"

He started laughing. It was amused, disbelieving, relieved. Apparently, he had been stressed about my reaction if he told me.

"Here I was, afraid to say anything, and the first thing you ask is if I have a boyfriend" he seemed unable to believe it. "You really are one of a kind, Ary"

"Kai, I'm your friend" I rolled my eyes. "And you know me, right? I'm not one to judge people. Appearances, sexual orientations, religions… if you're happy, then who am I to tell you how to live your life?"

"Wise words, not exactly understood by all, unfortunately" he sighed, before smiling. "I'm just glad to have gotten that off my chest. Also, to answer your question: yes, I _do_ have a boyfriend"

"SO CUTE! Where is he? What's his phone number? I wanna call him and see if we can arrange a meeting, gotta make sure he won't pull some crap on you and all-"

"As if I'd do that" scoffed a familiar voice behind me.

Startled, I turned my head so fast I heard my vertebrae crack a little, and gaped as a blue-haired man smiled down at me.

"Yo"

"K-Kite!? No way! You're gay!? Wait, how come you kept hitting on Anita and me?"

"Boredom" he shrugged, before squealing and engulfing Kaiden in a tight hug. "Aw! And here he was, all scared to tell you! Isn't the the most cute, and talented, and beautiful, and bright, and-"

"K-Kite, stop it!"

I watched as the two interacted, the photographer all red while the actor gushed about his cuteness, and I felt my heart flutter happily at the sight.

"Well, as long as you don't do something stupid to mess things up, I'll let you date him" I nodded to the older one.

"Waa, don't you trust me?" he pouted childishly.

"I do, by Kai's my favorite" I shrugged. "Also, do you want anything? I'll pay. Take it as a gift for the new couple… wait, for how long have you two been together anyway?"

"Two weeks now" Kaiden looked down, cheeks flaming.

 _This is amazing. They're both such different people when together! Or is it actually who they really are?_

I smiled softly as Kite planted a kiss on the youngest cheek.

 _Well, whatever. If they're happy like that, then I'm really happy too. I hope it'll last, though I don't have much doubts about it._

* * *

I left the building in a much better mood than when I arrived. The paparazzi had been warded off sooner, allowing me to step out without being attacked by the animalistic journalists.

 _And now, to my second rendezvous._

Kaiden wasn't the only friend out of the Agency I kept in touch with. Ever since the fashion show for which I had performed _Scars To Your Beautiful,_ I had met up with the shy Amy once a month.

Her treatment was going well. She was back to a normal weight, had much more color than before, and she was also smiling more often.

When I arrived to our usual meeting place, I found her already waiting.

"A-Ary!" she beamed at me when I plopped down next to her. "I-I heard about what's happening with the paparazzi… t-they aren't giving you t-too much trouble?"

"Nan, I manage" I waved it off. "But I do have to ask: what the hell is up with this? I mean, it's just a stupid dress, isn't it? Why is everyone so hung up on it?"

She thought for a second, before offering an hesitant smile.

"W-well, you became really popular, you know? Loads of girls have t-taken you as role model. T-the thing is, they'll try to be the m-more like you possible because of it, so you w-wearing a dress isn't only some sort of mystery, it's also a-a way for medias to promote their o-own sense of beauty… I-I don't know if it makes any sense, but-"

The girl rambled a little, but I wasn't listening, thinking about what she said.

 _I've apparently become a more influential figure than I thought. They're trying to use my image to promote their stupid sense of 'beauty' and therefore not only getting those girls to by the products, but also destroying all the work I've done so far. If they manage –though they won't-, the girls would go back to thinking that appearance is everything. Boys, too, though I'm not really sure I've affected those that much…_

I clenched my fist, and jumped on my feet.

"I can't allow this"

Amy stopped talking, surprised, before she smiled again and took my hand.

"I-I can't wait to hear you"

I offered a grin, a quick apology for cutting our meeting short along with a promise to make it up to her soon, and also thanked her for clearing things up. Then, I called back a taxi, impatient to go back to the Agency.

I had a new song to work on.

* * *

"Ary-chan's working really hard, isn't she?" wondered Natsuki.

At that, all the members of STARISH glanced at the girl. She was hanging upside down to the balcony outside, apparently able to write things down in her notebook despite the position. She was focused, not letting anything break her concentration.

"She told me she had to 'make them understand'" quoted Syo with a shrug. "Though I have no idea what or who she was talking about"

"Well, we'll know soon enough" replied Ren with a lazy smirk. "Kitten's all fired up, she won't take much longer"

They all knew his words to be true. Once the black-haired girl put her mind to something, she didn't let go easily.

Outside, Arya was still writing.

* * *

I grinned at Ringo-sensei, who offered a thumbs up on the other side of the glass, understanding the cue. He tapped Ryuya-sensei's shoulder, who nodded my way before turning on the machines.

A second later, music echoed in my ears.

Otoya had been kind enough to lend me a hand, recording himself while he played the melody with his guitar. The montage was done, and today was the day I was recording live my new solo.

 _Just hope it'll be enough._

 _Put your make up on_

 _Get your nails done_

 _Curl your hair_

 _Run the extra mile_

 _Keep it slim_

 _So they like you…_

 _Do they like you?_

 _All these standards… these damn expectations… always the same old tune, running in the heads of those girls who have nothing else to believe._

 _Get your sexy on_

 _Don't be shy, girl_

 _Take it off_

 _This is what you want, to belong_

 _So they like you_

 _Do you like you?_

 _They have to understand. I'm trying, but they have to make their way too, on their own. They can't always depend on what others will think or say._

 _You don't have to try so hard_

 _You don't have to give it all away_

 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try_

 _Youuuuu don't have to try_

 _Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo..._

 _If they do as asked, then what? It's their life, isn't it? They should think about themselves before thinking of others, be selfish and all that jazz. In the end, they can decide whether to stand their ground, or live and die this way._

 _Get your shopping on,_

 _At the mall,_

 _Max your credit cards_

 _You don't have to choose,_

 _Buy it all_

 _So they like you_

 _Do they like you?_

 _Wait a second,_

 _Why should you care, what they think of you_

 _When you're all alone, by yourself_

 _Do you like you?_

 _Do you like you?_

 _In the end, it's not even only about appearances. People should be free of judgment, of stereotypes. Boy or girl, black or white, straight or gay, Christian or Islamist or Atheist or-or…_

 _You don't have to try so hard_

 _You don't have to give it all away_

 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _Let them live their lives. If they're happy, then what's the problem? There isn't, that's what._

 _You don't have to try so hard_

 _You don't have to bend until you break_

 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try_

 _But I'm getting off tracks. For now, just do whatever you want. Be whatever you want. Say and think and act because you are your own, fantastic, beautiful person._

 _Take your make up off_

 _Let your hair down_

 _Take a breath_

 _Look into the mirror, at yourself_

 _Don't you like you?_

 _Cause I like you_

 _No matter what people will say._

After a few more seconds, the music stopped and the recording ended. Instantly, the door flew open and I was engulfed in a tight embrace by Ringo-sensei, who started spinning me around like some sort of rag doll.

"Waa! Ary-chan, that was amazing! You make such beautiful songs! Ah, if only more Idols did the same, the world would be a much better place already!"

"R-Ringo-sensei! Put me down!"

As he apologized, I couldn't help but wonder if himself had gotten trouble in the past, being a cross-dresser and all. The Idol life was weird, after all. In a way, we were allowed much extravagances. On the other side, though, we had a set image. Once it was chosen, we couldn't get out of it.

 _In the end, I guess Idols have expectations too, uh?_

But it didn't worry me that much. I knew what I was worth, and so did my friends, and that's all that truly mattered to me, society be damned.

 _Come at me all you want… I'll take you on each time._

* * *

"Our shoot starts at 1:00 PM, right?" asked Syo.

"Yes"

Two days after the released of _Try,_ the journalists had calmed down. If it was because of my song or because they got tired, I wouldn't know, but my performance had been greatly received nonetheless.

"Let's go over the show before the rehearsal" proposed Tokiya.

I was about to answer when four familiar figures appeared at the other end of the hallway, heading our way.

"Oh? QUARTET NIGHT is back" I remarked.

At my announce, the rest of the boys reported their attention on the newcomers.

"Oh, Rei-chan!" greeted happily Otoya. "You're back from your trip!"

I frowned slightly when I saw the weird faces they were making. Well, for Reiji, at least. His expression was unusually serious.

A moment later, I realized Haruka was missing.

 _God no._

Instantly, I was before the brunet, eyes wide.

"Where's Haruka? Why isn't she with you? Did something happened? Is she okay?"

A flash of surprise shone in his eyes, before he slightly shook his head and kept on walking. The other three followed, and they passed us without another glance.

 _Sheesh, talk about cold. Though at least she's okay, apparently._

"She's not coming back"

At Ranmaru's sudden reply, I couldn't find the words to answer. The other guys seemed just as taken aback as I was.

"She's not coming back?" however repeated Tokiya.

"What do you mean?" added Masato.

They stopped walking in a very synchronized movement –to think they practiced it before- and Ai glanced back our way.

"You haven't been entered yet, have you?" he asked, though it was obviously a rhetorical question.

We all stiffened at that.

"You won't be performing with us after all" Camus pursued plainly.

"But we haven't given up!" then retorted firmly Natsuki.

"We'll be at the entry concert, just you wait!" assured Syo.

"I wouldn't be so sure"

With that, Reiji pulled out a disk from his jacket with a suddenly smug expression, and threw it our way. Easily catching it, I glanced down at it in wonder.

 _Could it be…_

"Your entry song?" I blinked at them.

"Hmm" confirmed the brunet. "We wrote it with her. It's the greatest song"

"The greatest song…" echoed Ren as all leaned over my shoulders to check out the disk in my hands.

"She's the one who said she didn't want to come back" informed Ai.

"No way…"

"Why?" frowned Cecil.

"You don't know?" replied Reiji, somewhat tauntingly. "If you don't, we might have to take her away from you"

With that, they walked away, obviously down. Rolling my eyes at the dramatics, I threw the disk at Otoya, before turning to face the seven boys.

"This is bullshit"

My remark startled them out of their thoughts.

"What-"

"Little one, Haruka is a part of this agency" I lifted a finger. "She can't _not_ come back. She has a contract to honor. Little two, she loves all of us dearly. She wouldn't just up and leave like that, without a call, a message, an explanation. She's not that kind of person, and you should all know it better than anyone else. Little three… what the actual fuck? Take her away? That sounded so _creepy…"_

My words didn't seem to fully reach, but they did perked up at my explanation. Then, we headed back to our primary destination. I wasn't that much bothered by the situation, I knew Haruka probably only wanted to work a little more in peace and quiet before coming back. She must have had gotten some inspiration and decided to prolonged her stay. However, the guys didn't seem to understand.

 _Then again, as the saying goes: love makes you blind. Or something like that._

* * *

We listened to the demo given to us by Reiji sooner, all already suited up for our photo shoot –I had grown better for modeling, but I avoided it whenever I could-, and I could only watch with slight exasperation as the guys grew more and more stiff as the song went on.

 _The song is amazing, nothing less would have been expected from joined work between Haruka and those four. However, this isn't a reason to back down now, not after everything we did to get where we are._

The demo ended, leaving a tense silence in the room.

"This is QUARTET NIGHT's Triple S entry song" finally stated Otoya.

"I-It's amazing…" Syo gritted his teeth a little.

"The music was practically glowing" pointed out Cecil.

"Their appeal came together to create an unprecedented harmony" agreed Natsuki.

"This is the song the little lamb wrote…" Ren trailed off.

"It's perfect" Masato sighed. "Everyone would deem it worthy of a Triple S entry"

"Hm"

"I had no idea Haruka had this side to her" mumbled the Prince. "D-do you think the fact that we haven't entered the Triple S is related to Haruka's refusal to return?"

Instantly, I whacked him behind the head, daring him to repeat that.

 _Haruka isn't that kind of person. Don't think so lowly of her after spouting your nonsense about love and all that jazz._

"Of course not" assured Otoya, backing me up.

"Haru-chan believed more than anyone that we'd be entered" added Natsuki.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon" promised Syo.

"Y-you're right…"

"Let's focus on the work before us" suggested Masato.

"Hai" instantly agreed Tokiya. "We have to keep moving forward"

"Aa"

"You're right"

"Yeah"

"We should focus on doing what we can" nodded Otoya.

"You're right" Cecil perked up. "I'll do my best"

There suddenly was a knock on the door.

"STARISH, get ready!"

"She has believed in STARISH ever since it was created" I then said, sauntering to the door.

I glanced back to them, smiling.

"So let's believe in her too, okay?"

That seemed to do the trick, for determination settled in their eyes. Satisfied, I then opened the door, and we all headed for our interview.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting" the animator bowed. "Here's STARISH!"

As the crowd started cheering, the animator laughed.

"You're as popular as ever, it would seem"

"Arigato gozaimasu"

"So, your Cross-Unit Project was a huge success" he went straight to the point, turning first to Natsuki and Otoya. "That rock musical must have been tough, ne?"

"Yeah" Otoya scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"At first, we had no idea what to do" smiled Natsuki. "Both Otoya-kun and I were at loss"

"But we tried a lot of different things" continued the redhead. "Thanks to everyone's support, we enjoyed performing onstage"

The animator nodded as the public cheered a little, then passed to the trio just behind me.

"We sang the theme song of a new smart phone" recalled Ren. "We had to suggest a concept for the commercial"

"That was really hard" confirmed Syo. "Our disagreements turned into arguments"

"You two were so stubborn" hummed Cecil, making me smile.

"You're one to talk" retorted the short blond.

"The other members were really worried about us" pursued calmly the flirt.

"But because we took the job so seriously, we were satisfied with the results" affirmed the Prince.

"Ary, Tokiya, and Hijirikawa had a tough time, too" then pointed Syo.

 _Geez, snitch on us, would you?_

"We lost sight of the big picture because of the pressure" then admitted Tokiya.

"We were stuck for a while, but the others had faith in us and helped in whatever way they could" I added with a grin.

"We were able to enjoy the music festival because of the support from our friends" nodded Masato with a slight smile.

"The Cross-Unit experience gave us confidence, and taught us the importance of friendship" announced the black-haired boy.

"We only finished the job because, as Ary said, we had faith in each other" the short-tempered blond patted my head.

"We're also grateful to the staff we worked with" thanked Otoya.

"And more of all, to all the fans that kept encouraging us all along" I beamed at the crowd, making them cheer again. "So, STARISH hopes you'll keep on…"

"Believing in us!" we all concluded.

This time, the public's applauds made the room shake.

 _Wow, they really do love us, don't they?_

We got up and bowed, before making our exit.

 _I truly am grateful, though. STARISH wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them either._

* * *

"It's strange, you know? I feel like our hearts are finally one" said softly Tokiya.

I smiled, balancing my legs over the edge of the balcony I was sitting on. To my right was Natsuki, and to my left was Cecil, the others spreading on each side.

After the job, we had come back to the Agency. It was getting late and, after a quick lunch, we had gathered outside to watch the sun go down.

"You're wrong" corrected Cecil. "We've always been one. Haruka brought us together"

"She did, didn't she?" I hummed, closing my eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun caressing my face.

There was a short laugh from Ren.

"She's only been away for a week, but I miss her already" he remarked.

"I want to see her more than ever" affirmed Natsuki.

"Me too" Cecil joined in.

There was a moment of silence, and I shook my head in disbelief.

 _These guys…_

"You know… Nanami's always been a hard worker" remarked suddenly the redhead.

"Yes" confirmed Masato. "She inspires those around her to want to work hard, too"

"Once, she gathered the lyrics someone had tore up" Syo shot a sly smirk Ren's way.

"That's our cherished memory" shrugged Ren, harboring the same smirk.

"She's exceptionally clumsy, but also exceptionally pure" pursued the short blond.

"That's why being with her feels so comfortable" stated Natsuki.

"Before I knew it, being away from her became unthinkable" smiled Tokiya.

"After meeting Haruka, I learned the importance of friends" beamed Cecil. "All because of her and the songs she writes"

 _These guys…_

I snorted, earning wondering glances from the others. I brought a knee to my chest, staring into the flaming horizon with a grin tugging at my lips.

"You guys are all so whipped, it's almost painful to watch" I mused. "But in a way, I can understand. She's the one who helped me back on my feet when I came to the Academy, along with all of you guys. I'm really thankful to her, and to all of you"

Natsuki ruffled my hair, smiling warmly down at me.

"Let's definitely perform at the Triple S entry concert" he said.

"We will show Nanami the Triple S opening ceremony's stage" assured Masato.

"We won't let QUARTET NIGHT take Nanami" Syo pumped his fist.

"With her song, we'll stand on the entry concert's stage" promised Ren.

"Yes, definitely" agreed Tokiya.

"We can fly because she believes in us" Cecil echoed my words from sooner. "Her songs will take us to even greater heights"

 _Okay, I think I've reached my drama-cheesy quota of the month._

Stretching, I jumped back on the balcony and headed for the door, before tilting my head their way.

"Guys, you coming?"

"Coming?" repeated dumbly Otoya.

"Well, you want to see Nanami, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

At that, they all smiled back at me.

 _Haruka… you really are loved by everyone, aren't you? Even I have fallen under your spell- wait, that sounded wrong._

 _…_

 _Maa, whatever. Not like anyone can read my thoughts or anything._

* * *

We were all running.

The sky was now dark, but illuminated by thousands of stars. The path was cleared by the moon's light, and our steps echoed in the silence of the night.

My feet nearly slipped, but I didn't stop. I had the grand idea to run on one of the little wall of rock bordering the road, and when Syo told me I wouldn't be able to do it… well, I never was one to refuse a challenge.

 _If I win, he'll get me dango. If I loose… damn it, why did he have to bring the cat ears up again?_

But I _would_ win this one.

So, back on tracks: we were all running. Haruka was currently on her way back and, after a little project of ours was done, we had decided to come to her first.

Then, we all stopped in one movement when Haruka finally appeared. When she raised her head to us, her eyes widened, and she dropped her bag in surprise.

Silence ensued.

"Nanami" Otoya soon broke it. "Welcome back"

As the rest of us echoed his words, her face broke into a big smile. She shot me a sideway look, and I just shrugged.

 _They were acting like kicked puppies without you, so I brought them._

The thing was, I had been the one to warn them of Haruka's return. She had texted me sooner to announce she'd come back late, so that I would leave the door of our room unlocked, and I had relayed the message to the boys afterwards.

 _Well, here we go, I guess._

 ** _I love your smile so much I could cry_**

 **When we're apart**

 **I realize how much I'm made up of you**

 **A sharp sadness in my chest**

 **The pain lets me know**

 **Maps to the future**

 _And symphonies pursuing our dreams_

 **Don't shine without the dreams we weave together**

 **Miss you because you're here**

 ** _We are STARISH_**

 ** _As always thank you_**

 ** _The miracle of being born in the same age_**

 ** _Turning a cosmically tiny fraction of the brightness of our meeting_**

 ** _Into song_**

Again, silence befall upon us as our voices soon rejoiced with the stars above.

"Nanami"

"Haru-chan"

"Nanami!"

"Milady"

"Nanami"

"Nanami-san"

"Haruka"

 _Donkey! Wait, wrong movie._

"Write a song with us?" I asked with a smile.

"We want to perform at the Triple S entry concert" Syo stepped in firmly.

"We must perform one of your songs" added Tokiya, almost pleadingly.

"Please, Haruka!" completed Cecil. "Write us a Triple S entry song!"

She kept gaping at us for a few seconds, before our words finally managed to get through, and her eyes widened slightly.

"I-I actually already wrote a Triple S entry song for you" she then admitted, pulling out a few papers from her bag.

 _Well I'll be damned. You go, girl!_

"What?"

"You… did?" gasped Syo, taken aback.

"Really, Haruka?"

"Yes. I… I felt compelled to write your song" she smiled.

She handed Tokiya the papers, and we all leaned forward to get a closer look.

"This is… our Triple S entry song" the black-haired boy repeated.

"Incredible…" whispered Otoya.

"Fantastic!"

"Haruka, you're amazing" I gaped at the music sheets.

"This is the best, Milady"

"It's perfect, Nanami!"

"Way to go, Haru-chan!"

"This song is packed full of our goddesses' love" mused Cecil.

I grabbed my stone at that, well forced to admit the same. It was practically thrumming in my palm.

"Guys…" she seemed to happy to hear us.

"I want to sing this song right now" admitted Otoya.

"Well, that makes eight of us, I believe" I grinned.

We all nodded, on the same length of thoughts.

"Let's write some lyrics immediately" proposed Tokiya.

"W-what? Right now?" repeated Haruka.

"Of course!"

"Strike while the iron is hot"

"Will you help us, Milady?"

"Of course" she instantly agreed. "Let me help you shine!"

 _If anyone else said that, it'd be really, really weird. How she can say these things so seriously, I do wonder._

"Yosh!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Let's do this, guys!"

"Thank you, Haru-chan" beamed Natsuki.

"For writing a song for us" completed Cecil.

Unable to stop myself anymore, I ran to her and latched my arms around her neck. She stumbled a little, surprised, before hugging back.

"Thank you, Haruka" I whispered.

She giggled softly.

"Anytime, Ary"

* * *

I was working on the lyrics with Tokiya, Masato and Syo. Otoya was with Haruka working on the music arrangement, and Natsuki, Cecil and Ren were already starting on the choreography.

I shook my head, focusing back on my own work.

 _This is going to be awesome._

* * *

The sun was shining high up in the sky. The door of the salon opened, letting enter Ringo, who placed his hands on his hips.

"How long are you going to…" he trailed off at the sight greeting him.

They were all sleeping. Otoya was in a sitting position against the piano, his guitar in his arms. Ren and Natsuki had fallen asleep back to back, Cecil lying on the floor just next to them. Masato was half-lying on a couch, his head on the armrest, Syo had his own head in his arms, against a the table, and Tokiya had his arms crossed, his head dropped on his chest. As for Arya, she had her own head on his lap and her legs on Syo's back.

Curious as to what this could possibly mean, the cross-dressing Idol went to the table to get a look at the numerous papers lingering on it, and his eyes widened when they realized what exactly the music sheets contained. Then, he sighed fondly and shook his head with a smile.

"Sheesh. How long are you going to sleep!? Wake up!"

Syo yelped, Otoya let out a small cry of surprise, and the others simply snapped their eyes opened or straightened their less than comfortable positions.

"What's going on?" asked Masato, his voice hoarse.

Slowly, they all got back on their feet.

"I'm tired" mumbled Cecil, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning…" Natsuki still had his eyes closed.

"Morning…" repeated tiredly Ren.

"You scared me" Otoya still seemed a little out of it.

"It's already morning" realized Masato.

"The night passed by so quickly" sighed Syo, replacing his hat.

"… guys?"

At Tokiya's voice, they all turned to the couch, finding him still seated down with the black-haired girl still asleep on his lap. She was lightly snoring, now curled up like a cat and apparently not about to move.

"… well, she got a free day" remarked Cecil with a shrug.

So, careful as not to wake her up, they helped freeing Tokiya –which wasn't an easy task, seeing how she tightly she clutched to his jacket- and Syo laid a blanket over her with a slight shake of his head.

Then, they noticed Haruka, much in the same state and sleeping on the piano. Natsuki smiled, bringing his finger to his lips in a silencing gesture.

Then, Ringo more or less kicked them out.

"Hurry, or you'll be late for work!"

Instantly, most of them were half-running, half-stumbling into the hallway and towards the exit, unaware of QUARTET NIGHT silencing watching them act with some curiosity. When the pink-haired man left, they went to check the salon from which the seven boys had ran out in such a frenzy.

They instantly spotted the Composer, sleeping soundly on the piano with a pink blanket covering her shoulders. They stared for a moment.

"You were serious, right?"

"Uh?" Reiji tilted his head at Ai's question.

"About taking Haruka from them" the boy precised.

"Of course" nodded the brunet. "I'm always serious. Still… I'm jealous. No one asked her to do it, yet she wrote a song for them because she believed in them…"

There was a burst of wind from one of the open windows, and a few music sheets flew to Reiji's feet. Curious, he picked them up, and read over the few lines.

His eyes widened.

"This is-"

 **"** **MESSAGE!"**

They jumped at the sudden electronic announcement, and looked at the couch on the side from where it came from, only to find a sleeping Arya, all snuggled into another blanket.

On the table next to her, her phone's screen was bright.

Unable to stop himself, Reiji picked it up. If it was about a job, he'd wake her up. She couldn't afford being late now, of all times, after all.

What he found _wasn't_ about a job.

 **"** **Your father is dead. You have been mentioned in his heritage. Come back home at once to settle the details,**

 **Miranda Idonys Cruz"**

There was a moment of stillness for the four members of QUARTET NIGHT.

"Well… damn" finally breathed out Ranmaru.

Well damn indeed.

* * *

 **Wow, that was an hectic chapter. Much has happened, hasn't it? The first song is _Try_ by 'Colbie Caillat', but I don't know the name of the second song, the one they sang in the real episode.**

 **First! I think I explained well what the hell was up with the dress obsession, but here: many, many girls now listen to her songs, and her words have become quite influencial. Thus, if she suddenly decided to drop everything and become a bimbo lacking too many cells up there, they wouldn't question her and just follow in her footsteps. This isn't what Arya want, obviously, hence why she reaffirmed her position using _Try._**

 **This leads us to the second meaning: just like appearances, the beliefs, the sexual orientations, the genres, the skin color, and all of the others... none of them matter. Everyone one is unique and, if we were all the same, then there'd be no point in living. We'd just be clones, and that'd be it. So, don't let anyone shame you, people! Differences are important, and so are you!**

 **Third! Ah, the gay friend... I don't know, I love gays. I've got my GBF too. Myself am not lesbian, but bisexual. Yosh! Long live the bis!**

 **Fourth! There wasn't anything important about the fanfictions discovery. I just thought that, in the modern world where anime and such existed, so would fanfictions. And let's be honest, it was funny.**

 **Fifth! So, her father... well, you'll learn soon enough where I'm going with this.**

 **SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	38. Chapter 37

**OMG! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, and I love reading your reviews so, so much!**

 **PS: Does any of you knows the Anime 'No Game No Life'? 'Cause a second season is coming this summer, or so I heard. Awesome~**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Revolution Of The Hearts

.

.

We all stood in Saotome's office before the man himself, stiff. Sooner that day, we had given him our song for the Triple S entry concert.

And now, the verdict was about to be given.

"Did you listen to our song?" finally dared Tokiya.

I clenched my jaw as the Director made some weird noses, with an unusually serious, yet blank expression.

"Please" my voice echoed stronger than I truly felt. "Let us enter the Triple S!"

After another moment of tense filled silence, he suddenly exhaled loudly before letting out some sort of wail.

"You're revolution is not yet complete!"

"What!?"

"We did our best!" protested Otoya.

"Didn't you listen to the demo we wrote with Nanami?" added Syo.

"We gave everything we had to produce the ultimate song" Masato gritted his teeth.

"We received high praises for our Cross-Unit Project" Ren pointed out. "No, even more than that"

"We've broken out of our shells and grown" assured Tokiya.

"We want everyone in the world to hear our song!" exclaimed Cecil.

"We want to be the Triple S opening artist" announced firmly Natsuki.

"We made a deal, remember? That you'd at least give us a chance!" I clenched my fists, disappointed and angry at the same time.

He simply stared at us, unflinching, and Haruka took a step forward.

"A-ano… I ask that you that you consider them too" she pleaded. "I felt it while composing the song. Right now, STARISH is as wonderful as QUARTET NIGHT"

At that, his mask finally broke a little, and he let out an heavy sigh.

"I am… one hundred percent aware of that" he then admitted. "But… it's still not quite a revolution"

We gaped at that.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Tokiya.

At the same moment, the door flew open so fast and harshly that a fuming dent formed in the carpet, revealing none other than QUARTET NIGHT.

"You didn't even knock" gaped Saotome. "What happened?"

Silently, they made their way to his desk, and we moved out of the way, suddenly intimidated –yes, even I- by the weird aura surrounding them. They stopped, facing the Director.

"Objectively speaking, STARISH is good enough to enter" then announced Ai.

...

 _Holy hell, are they really-_

"It's meaningless to perform without them" grunted Ranmaru.

"There's no point in doing the meaningless" added Camus.

I exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Cecil.

 _They're actually asking… for us to enter?_

"So…" Reiji straightened fully, scarily serious for once. "We want you to enter STARISH, too"

We all gasped at his request and, after a second, the Director started growling weirdly and slammed his foot down on his desk.

"REVOLUTION!"

"Fuck!" I backed away, terrified.

"This is the true revolution I was looking for!" he exclaimed, jumping fully on his desk. "Revolution! The new replacing the old! If you've only changed yourselves, your revolution has accomplished nothing! Changing yourselves, enveloping your surroundings with the flames of your passion, and changing others! Once you've accomplished that, it's finally… a revolution!"

 _It's terrifying how he actually makes sense._

"STARISH passionately took to the Cross-Unit Project to start a revolution" pursued the crazy president. "The three units lit flames of passion in people's hearts, and those flames spread from person to person! I receive mountains of letters every day, and super-mountains of e-mails. Even on the street, and on the web… the people are rising up, the flames are burning bright. It is the night before a revolution. And, to complete your true revolution, I require one last thing: for QUARTET NIGHT to stand up! Even your rivals' hearts burn hotly and fiercely. THIS is the revolution I've been looking for! A super-love revolution!"

 _I can't believe he planned this all along. He truly is amazing, despite appearances._

"But wait" my eyes then widened. "That means…"

He grinned down at me, sparkles flying all around him as he spun in a spotlight.

"Perform at the entry concert!"

My heart missed a beat.

 _We're… performing._

I placed an hand over my mouth.

 _We're performing!_

"However, there is one condition" at that, we calmed down a little, wary. "The title of STARISH's entry song will be _Maji Love-_ "

"Revolution!" we all exclaimed, laughing.

 _We did it. We're in the tryouts for the SSS entry concert. But now…_

I instantly pushed those thoughts away.

 _I'll think about it later._

We were about to leave, when Saotome called me out.

"Miss Arya, if you'd allow me a moment…"

"Err, sure? Guys, I'll catch up"

They nodded, still under the shock of the announcement, and left. I then turned to the Director, easily knowing what he was about to say.

"I've heard" I assured quietly before he could open his mouth. "But… it doesn't mean anything. Right now, you have to understand that I am fully dedicated to STARISH and this Agency. Nothing will get in between"

"You won't be able to leave this matter to rest for too long" he warned, serious.

"I know" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I know that. But… I'll focus on the SSS for now. I'll settle matters right after, I swear"

"I'll hold you to that, then, Miss Arya"

Understanding the dismissal, I too left. However, before the door could close, I tilted my head back to him and grinned faintly.

"By the way, I have absolutely no idea how you did that but… well played, Director. Well played indeed"

His boisterous laughter followed as I escaped in the hallway and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Wait!"

At my call, the four members of QUARTET NIGHT stopped in their tracks. I had joined with STARISH barely a minute sooner, and we had managed to catch up with our Seniors.

"Arigato gozaimasu" then said Tokiya.

"Don't get the wrong idea" instantly replied Ai with a slight shrug.

"You're still only common fools" Camus had to have a word too.

"What?"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Cecil.

"We didn't do it for you" cleared Reiji.

"We did it for us" concluded Ranmaru.

"Didn't you hear us earlier?" pursued the brunet. "There's no point in performing without STARISH. We'll perform as the opening artist once we're the undisputed number one"

As the others stiffened, I did my best to hide a smile.

"We acknowledge that you've improved" remarked Ai. "That's why we'll prove that we're still better"

"But remember what Rei-chan said at our shoot?"

 _"_ _Join us to our level! If you can, that is. Let's aim even higher together!"_

"I did say we'd aim higher together" confirmed Reiji. "But, we'll reach higher than you"

"We don't care if you end up dropping out" stated Ranmaru.

 _Yeah, sure you don't._

"Now, we're equals and rivals"

"Perhaps 'enemies' is more accurate" mused Ai.

"Yeah"

"We're moving out of the dorms today" informed Camus.

With that, apparently done with the conversation, they turned around and walked away. I snorted, rather loudly, and shook my head.

"Love you guys too!" I called after them.

There was the distinct 'tche' or Ranmaru, and I saw Reiji's shoulders shake a little in silent laughter before they disappeared at the end of the hallway.

 _When they told us that bullshit about Haruka not coming back, they were trying to get us fired up so that we'd try even harder. Now, they see us as rivals, yes, but they're glad to do so. They're happy, maybe even proud, even if they hid it under such harsh words. And by doing that, they've fired us up for the SSS._

"They're really serious about this, uh?" finally said Ren.

 _Too bad the others can't see through their masks as well._

"Yes, I could feel the heat of the flames burning inside them" nodded Masato.

"We've been trying pretty hard until now" Syo frowned a little. "But we'll have to try even harder"

"Yeah" Otoya agreed. "Only one group will be chosen to be the opening artist"

"To be chosen, we must surpass QUARTET NIGHT" remarked Tokiya.

"To do that, we need to practice" added Cecil. "Practice, practice, practice!"

"We wrote a wonderful song with Haru-chan" Natsuki smiled. "Let's work harder to make it even more wonderful"

"Hai!"

 _Well, guess they took the bait after all. Well played, Quartet Night. Well played._

* * *

We were practicing our choreography when my phone rang for the umpteenth time that day. I sent an apologetic look to the others and was about to fully turn it off when Cecil placed an hand on my shoulder.

"Ary, is everything alright? Someone's been calling you since yesterday, and you still haven't answered…"

"Is it your family?" asked Masato. "They're causing trouble again?"

"Err, you could say that…"

"You should take it" Ren said, ruffling my hair. "It's about time we take a pause anyway"

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this, before quickly composing my mother's number while going outside.

She picked up instantly.

 _ **"**_ ** _Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas?"_ ****(E/T: Why weren't you answering?)**

"Occupied" I replied flatly. "Why are you calling?"

 _ **"**_ ** _Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Ton père est décédé, et voilà que tu te décide à faire la sourde oreille, enfant ingrate que tu es…"_ (E/T: Don't take that tone with me. Your fathed is deceased, and now you decide to play deaf, ingrateful child that you are...)**

"If you kept on calling merely to sing my praises, know that I have better to do" I retorted, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

I could tell she was gritting her teeth on the other side, before she took a short breath and pursued.

 _ **"**_ ** _Nous tenons à régler les détails concernant l'héritage de l'entreprise le plus vite possible. Tu dois revenir à Paris pour signer tous les papiers me déléguant l'agence, et-"_ (E/T: We want to settle the details concerning the inheritage of the enterprise as soon as possible. You are to come back to Paris to sign all of the papers to delegate the Agency, and-)**

"Hold on just a minute" I stopped her instantly, my voice growing colder. "I have no intention whatsoever of signing those damn papers"

 _ **"**_ ** _Tu-"_ (E/T: You-"**

"I am currently working on a much more important project" I pursued, not letting her the opportunity to argue. "Everything will be handled when I'm done with this project, and then I'll take the time needed to check _every_ paper before signing anything. However, it is time I can't afford to waste right now. I'll come back once I'm done here"

 _ **"**_ ** _Les funérailles aurons lieu dans deux jours"_ (E/T: The funerals will be held in two days)**

"Give my sincere condolences" I deadpanned without missing a beat.

There was a moment of silence, before she scoffed and hung up. With an heavy sigh, I flipped my phone closed and returned to the training room, only to find everyone pretty much in the same positions I had left them in.

"You eavesdropped, I take it?" I raised an eyebrow, grabbing my water bottle.

They offered sheepish smiles, and I shook my head, before facing them with my hands on my hips.

"Long story short, my father died a few days ago" I announced, and they gasped. "Otherwise said, I'm now the Head of the Ritsukera Agency. My mother's been nagging me to settle all of the details for the heritage and has been trying to get me to league the Agency to her which, of course, won't happen anytime soon. Anyhow, I told her that I was currently occupied, and that I'd come back to Paris when I was done to settle everything"

Silence followed my explanation, before Natsuki bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ary-chan"

"Don't be" I waved him off. "Guys, let me make this clear: they never loved me, and I never loved them. I really couldn't care less about them"

They cringed a little at my blunt statement, but said nothing else on the matter. Glad it was out of the way, I then shot them a sharp glance.

"Well, what are you all lazing around for? We've got the SSS concert to do, don't we?"

"H-hai!"

Their spirits seemed to lift back at that, and we soon returned to our practice.

 _I lied. While they never loved me, I did loved them, once. However… I love STARISH even more and, as long as they're with me, nothing else matters._

* * *

Time flew by so fast, we soon found ourselves at the eve of the entry concert contest. All of STARISH was now gathered on the roof, staring up at the starry sky like we had done so many times before.

 _Now that I think about it, this is where it all began… this dream of performing at the SSS…_

"It's almost time" remarked Otoya.

"Everything will be decided tomorrow" nodded Syo.

"My mind is like a polished mirror and still water" mused Masato.

"Err, what does that mean?" blinked Cecil.

"That his mind is clear and calm" traduced Ren. "I actually feel the same way, Hijirikawa"

"Well, my own is in a frenzy and my legs feel like jelly" I retorted.

They laughed a little at that, and Cecil looked up at the sky.

"Let's make our dream of having the whole world hear our song… come true!"

"Yeah, I'm so excited" admitted Natsuki. "To stand on stage with everyone tomorrow… my heart is pounding"

"Tomorrow, let's show everyone what STARISH's music is all about" said Tokiya.

"Yeah"

With that, we fell in a comfortable silence, looking back at the stars.

 _Dear Muses… whatever happens tomorrow… I thank you for the support you have given me until now. Arigato._

My necklace glowed faintly in answer.

* * *

Today was the fated day.

Everyone had gathered, we were now all clad in our costumes –mine as golden as ever, it would seem the color would stick- and were now heading for our lodge. On our way, though, I couldn't help but notice how everyone was awfully tense.

 _Funny. While they're worried about the ending, I'm worried about the damn crowd._

Before I could say anything, though, we crossed paths with QUARTET NIGHT. None of the groups stopped, each passing by the other without even an acknowledging glance, and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

 _No matter what they did for us… I don't like this rivalry. It's okay to have rivals, but the kind that has built up between our two groups isn't…_

I let out an inaudible sigh.

 _I want to win. Hell, I want to. But, whatever happens, whether STARISH, or QUARTET NIGHT, or even another group wins… I just hope, however this ends, it won't destroy the bonds we have managed to build over the last few months. A stupid concert isn't worth that price._

"There's no rehearsal, and no one knows who's performing" announced Tokiya as, on the screen before us, the show started. "All we know is when we're going on"

"It's a truly thrilling concert" breathed out Ren.

"Ary, you holding up in there?" asked Syo with worry in his eyes.

"Perfect!" I grinned.

Cecil stared at me in wonder.

"Have you gotten rid of your stage fright?"

"Not even close!" I chirped. "I just got loads of coffee"

They just shook their heads with fond exasperation.

 _Half the truth. I took loads of coffee dosed with some Muse blessing._

 **"** **Who will perform first at the entry concert?"**

"It's starting"

Then, on the screen appeared the name of our rival group.

 **"** **Shining glamorously and sexy in this dark night, four jewels glittering with individuality. Yes, it is… QUARTET NIGH!"**

As the four members were presented, I couldn't help but wonder if we would too have such an introduction.

 _Surely, though I wonder what mine will say…_

And then, it all started.

* * *

I stared at the screen, unable to look away.

 _That was… incredible…_

"A-amazing…"

"They've truly powered up…"

"The arrangement is nothing like the demo we heard"

"The lyrics are different too! Evolution!?"

"To evolve means to grow"

"Not revolution, but evolution, eh?" I smirked a little. "Not change, but growth? How cute"

"In other words, they're declaring war on us" stated Ren.

"So they're looking for a real fight" Syo clenched his fist.

We kept on staring for a few seconds, before Otoya's face broke in a big grin.

"Wow! They really are amazing!"

"They've seen the blessing of the Muses" agreed Cecil.

"It's an honor" Ren bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, it has me shaking" admitted Tokiya.

"Those incredible men… called us equals and rivals" recalled Natsuki.

"We'd better answer them in kind" suggested Masato.

"Yeah! Let's start a revolution even greater than their evolution!" Syo pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for our turn!" exclaimed Otoya.

Seeing all of them smile suddenly made me feel better. All along, I had been afraid this rivalry would cost us, but it would seem it had taken a good turn after all. However, I soon felt my stomach lurched uncomfortably, and I groaned, plopping down on the nearest chair.

"I think the effects of the coffee have wore off…"

They laughed at that and, somehow, the sound made me feel a little better.

* * *

The night was going strong, and all of the groups performing were more talented than the other, driven with strong passion. However, it was quite clear that QUARTET NIGHT was currently leading the pack.

"No matter how amazing the other performers are, we'll be okay" then assured Cecil.

"Yeah, we'll become the Triple S opening artist" smirked Ren.

"That's what we've been working towards" said Otoya, determined.

There was a knock on the door, making my heart stop.

"STARISH, we're ready for you"

And my heart restarted a full speed, making me feel a little sick.

 _Holy fuck, what have I gotten myself into._

"I don't feel so well" I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands as we made our way for the backstage.

"We'll do great, Ary, don't worry about it!" assured Syo, patting my back.

"Yeah but-"

I stopped mid-sentence as we halted at the stairs, on top of which were standing the four members of QUARTET NIGHT, staring down at us.

Instantly, I felt my anxiety drowning in a see of burning passion.

 _Wow, that sounded cheesy._

"You must have seen it" called Camus, as cool as ever.

"Our best effort" precised Ranmaru.

"Yes, we saw it" confirmed Tokiya.

"We surpassed your revolution and evolved" Ai, contrary to his usual self, was smiling widely.

"Because you rose to our level, as promised, we climbed even higher" pursued Reiji.

"Then we'll go even higher than that" I retorted with a feral grin.

With that, I was the first one who started climbing, the others soon following behind me.

"We'll incite a revolution that will surpass your revolution" promised Masato.

"We'll show you!" exclaimed Syo.

"I look forward to that" and under the smugness, you could hear he was genuine.

We stopped before them, and bowed slightly, before pursuing on our way. Before we could pass the door, though, I glanced behind, only to see them smiling our way.

I winked at them, before following the rest.

 _Guess they came to term with the rivalry too. Good._

Then, we arrived backstage, where Haruka was already waiting for us.

"Guys…"

"Do you remember what you said at our first concert?" asked Tokiya.

"Music changes the world" I recalled with a slight smile.

"Changing the world means starting a revolution" pursued Otoya.

"Come to think of it, we may have been working towards a revolution since then" added Ren.

"We've always been aiming for a revolution" announced Natsuki.

"Haruka, we're off to change the world with music" announced Cecil.

"Yeah, we're going to set the crowd on fire!" Syo grinned.

"We're sending the world your song and our voices" continued Tokiya.

"Our revolution… starts now" I completed.

 _Wow, did we practice all of this or something? Freaky…_

"Let's go! The entrance to the world lies ahead"

 _You hear that, Ayden?_ we joined our hands together.

"STARISH, fight!"

Laughing, we then ran up the stairs toward the light.

 _They finally understand… we share the same dream, now. We're going to change this world, for the better! Just you watch!_

* * *

 **"** **It is now time for the final group!"** announced the animator.

Everything fell eerily silent as all waited with barely contained excitation the oh-so-mysterious group.

 **"** **It's finally time! The last ones to perform are a group that made its way through the hardships of the entry race with their passionate friendship! It's time… for these eight stars to shine!"**

Then, on the screen appeared none other than STARISH's name. The crowd went wild, having waited for the group all along.

 **"** **With a perpetually sunny heart, he'll go anywhere with you! Flashing you an energetic peace sign is Ittoki Otoya!"**

 **"** **He keeps his overflowing emotions locked away in his heart! It's the courteous and sincere Hijirikawa Masato!"**

 **"** **He'll envelop you with kindness like the sun! He'll watch over you with strength like Sirius in the night sky! It's Shinomiya Natsuki!"**

 **"** **His emotions lie hidden behind a cool face! Descending from the sky is Ichinose Tokiya!"**

 **"** **Killer winks and blown kisses! Passion burns like a flame in his heart! It's Jinguji Ren!"**

 **"** **He burns with the flames of masculinity! He will protect you, no matter what comes! It's Kurusu Syo!"**

 **"** **Putting the love of the Muses into song, he's pure and hardworking! It's Aijima Cecil!"**

 **"** **Refreshingly honest, this unique Idol will change your heart and shake your soul! The Princess of the Shining Agency, Ritsukera Arya!"**

The lights suddenly went out as the eight Idols appeared on the stage and, on the screen behind them, began a countdown.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

 ** _Beyond 1000%_**

 ** _And passed 2000%_**

 ** _Is a revolution of love_**

 ** _Maji Love Revolution!_**

 **Feel the REVOLUTION**

 **Overflowing REVOLUTION**

 **The greatest REVOLUTION**

 **Aiming for a REVOLUTION**

 **A glittering REVOLUTION**

 **A resounding REVOLUTION**

 **Everything is REVOLUTION**

 _We are REVOLUTION_

STARISH!

 **The melodies blooming in our hearts**

 **Oh, oh belong to only you**

 **A future that will make us legends**

 **Let's pray and create it together**

 ** _Shining brighter than a diamond_**

 **These bonds**

 **This miracle**

 **We wish to the stars**

 **Take these unyielding emotions**

 **And hold them tight**

 **Raise them up**

 **With a fierce passion**

 **Smile and say 'Good luck'!**

 _Take to the skies_

 _The world is waiting for us_

 ** _We can fly!_**

 ** _Let's sing (1000%) and dance (2000%)_**

 ** _Scream out your dreams revolutions_**

 ** _Let's kiss (1000%) and hold hands (2000%)_**

 ** _It's for real_**

 ** _The power of love_**

 ** _Full of love_**

 ** _We'll hold you tight_**

 ** _A revolution of LOVE_**

 ** _Maji LOVE Revolutions!_**

The whole stadium started shaking under the thunder of applauds, the crowd chanting their names like a mantra.

The eight Idols were panting, exhausted but smiling, proud.

 _Well,_ Arya, grinning, was waving at the public, earning even more cheers. _If that wasn't a revolution, then I really don't know what we could do more._

* * *

 **"** **This concludes all of the performances"** announced the animator. **"One of the-"**

His announcement was stopped as all the lights suddenly went out, plunging the whole stadium in a wondering silence.

 **"** **YES! I feel amazing!"**

My eyes widened, easily recognizing the voice that had just spoken, as his laugh echoed somewhat madly all around us.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

 **"** **Long time no see"**

Slowly, some clarity came back and I finally spotted all the mist gathering before us, and I scowled, easily understanding they were about to make their big return.

 _And now, of all times..._

 **"** **Everyone! Our ultra, super, miraculous group has returned!"**

 **"** **We're back"**

"H-HEAVENS?" wondered Ren, though already knowing the answer.

"Who else?" I raised my eyes to the sky in exasperation.

"But why?"

Before I could reply to Otoya's question, though, some sort of building suddenly rose up from where all the smoke was gathering. It seemed like some sort of temple, and it was _gigantic._

 **"** **HEAVENS! The group that went missing after their defeat to STARISH at the UtaPri has suddenly returned!"**

I narrowed my eyes as not three, but _seven_ pillars slowly rose from the ground before the décor, a shadowed figure standing on top of each.

 _Why do I feel like things are about to get complicated?_

"S-seven?" Tokiya took a step back.

And then, they started singing.

 _Of fucking course._

* * *

Again, silence befell the whole stadium as all could only gape as their performance ended.

 _They're… amazing…_

If they were truly talented at three, the now seven-membered group could actually stand on equal grounds with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

 **"** **Summoned by the sweet voice of angels, the Idol descended from heaven, Otori Eiichi, has returned"** then announced the purple eyed boy as a spotlight opened above him.

 **"** **I am Sumeragi Kira"** simply stated the next one. **"I missed you"**

 **"** **I'm Mikado Nagi, the cutest Idol in the universe!"** chirped the boy. **"All your eyes belong on me! Got it~?"**

 **"** **Ano… I'm Otori Eiji"** presented one of the new boys shyly. **"Nice to meet you"**

 **"** **Nice to meet you. I'm Kiryuin Van. We will conquer the world! Just kidding~"**

"What the hell?" I slapped an hand over my mouth, but I had apparently been loud enough, for the man sent a subtle wink my way.

 _He didn't told me anything, the jerk!_

 **"** **I'm Hyuga Yamato"** announced the blond with an arrogant air. **"HEAVENS' strongest member. If you've got a problem, come and get me!"**

 _Oh, I'll take him up on that offer alright._

As if reading my thoughts, Syo pulled me back a little with a scowl much resembling my own.

 **"** **The stars have led me to you. Now, speak my name"** the light spotted on the last member, who I couldn't help but compare with a cute sheep. **"Amakusa Shion"**

Still, not a sound was made as everyone kept staring, unsure of what to do of this new development.

 **"** **STARISH"** Eiichi then turned to us. **"QUARTET NIGHT? No. No, no, no! The world will be ruled by HEAVENS!"**

Then, the silence was broken as, from all sides, the fans started screaming. Some our name, some our rivals'.

 _There's no turning back from this, is there? What a drag…_

"What an incredibly interesting development!" suddenly exclaimed Reiji as he and the rest of his group came out from behind the curtains. "But QUARTET NIGHT is going to be the opening artist"

"You're wrong" replied Otoya with a confident grin. "The opening artist will be STARISH. We're confident. We've worked hard to make our dream come true"

We all could only agree with that, and I took a good look around. The wild crowd, QUARTET NIGHT to our right, HEAVENS staring down on us, and all of my friends' determined and somewhat happily excited faces.

My own broke in a feral grin.

 _Well, guess Reiji's right. Things are going to be interesting, now that HEVENS is back in the game._

 _…_

 _What a pain._

* * *

 **Hey people! So, some might think that Arya's relationship with her parents really isn't that bright but... it truly isn't. Before, she loved them, because any child would. Then, she grew up, and she wanted to do anything for them to earn back that love but, already, she didn't loved them anymore, or at least not as much. It was merely a goal. Then, she met STARISH, who filled the hole, if I can say it like that. As of now, Arya's parents are strangers to her, and she can't bring herself to cry the death of her father, as sudden as it is. Right now, STARISH is all that imports to her, so she's going to deal with the SSS before any other crap comes her way.**

 **Also, I believe the next chapter is the last one of the third season... FOURT SEASON COMING SOON! I'm already pretty far ahead, though there are some eisode left, but I'm working on it!**

 **Someone asked if there'd be a love triangle... well, it's pretty messed up, though there will be some drama with that. You'll see for yourself ;-)**

 **REVIEWS! TODDLES FOR NOW!**


	39. Chapter 38

**OMG! So, that's the last chapter of the third season! The next one up will be the start of the fourth season! Awesome~**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Head Of The Agency? I'll Pass

.

.

 **"** **Who will have the honor of becoming the Triple S opening artist?"**

After the mess created by HEAVENS' arrival calmed down, the other groups that had performed during the evening were also called back onstage while the judges deliberated on the winner. The confusion was evident, HEAVENS unanticipated participation complicating everything.

 _Poor guys…_

I shot a quick glance at the other groups standing behind us, and couldn't help but feel some sympathy for them. While all of them had shown incredible passion, it was quite clear to anyone that they weren't to QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS or STARISH's level, hence why they were all standing in the back.

The arrival of the announcer onstage brought back my attention, and I felt anticipation boil in my veins.

 _This is it. We're about to know who's going to perform at the SSS._

My anxiety came back, even worse than before we began our performance. I wanted to sit down and take a breath, but my legs were locked in place, my muscles stiff.

"First, we have an announcement" announced the animator, his back to us. "HEAVENS, who performed _Heavens Gate_ , has not been considered by the judges because they failed to formally enter"

Instantly, heavy protests came from the public while the guys around me stiffened, apparently not awaiting this turn of events.

"Sucks to be them" I mumbled.

Syo, hearing me, gave me a sharp whack behind the head.

I shot him a slight glare, before glancing at HEAVENS, standing proudly at the opposite side. They didn't seem that bothered by the announcement, apparently knowing it'd happen, and Eiichi was even smiling.

Our eyes met, and the smile turned somewhat sinister.

 _He's planning something._

Raising an eyebrow, I then reported my attention on the animator.

"Quiet. Quiet, please" he asked, to no avail, before loosing a little patience. "I will now announce the winner!"

 _That_ worked, and calm was brought back at once.

"The Triple S opening artist is… QUARTET NIGHT!"

The cheers fell deaf in my ears, my mind working fast.

 _They win, but with HEAVENS in the the game, they won't feel it to be fair. Well, more like they'll want to settle the 'true, first one' or some shit like that. If HEAVENS wasn't even considered in the race, then they won't be satisfied with that. Plus, the fans won't be so accepting of it either, and they know it._

I narrowed my eyes at the four Seniors.

 _QUARTET NIGHT will refuse the victory._

At that, realization dawned on me and I snapped my eyes to Eiichi again. He seemed to be waiting for this, for he was already looking at me, and his grin only widened when he understood I had discovered his machinations.

 _They planned this. Cunny little shits._

"Guys" the others hadn't followed the same train of thought, still stuck at the notion that we hadn't won. "It's not over yet"

At that, Otoya tilted a somewhat grim face my way.

"What do you mean?"

"Watch"

As if on cue, Reiji grabbed the mike before him.

"Everyone, please listen" he asked, serious. "QUARTET NIGHT is declining the opportunity to become the opening artist"

My friends stiffened again as I shook my head.

"Told ya"

"Wait, that's not-" a judge tried to intervene, but Ranmaru cut him off.

"You heard the cheers of the audience" he remarked.

"It's clear that QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH and HEAVENS were equals" stated plainly Ai.

"It would be rude to our fans if we became the opening artist under these circumstances" pursued Camus in a tone that accepted no protest.

"Um, excuse me…" tried to interfere the animator, once again to be ignored.

"Let QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH and HEAVENS compete again" demanded the brunet.

The lights came back onstage at the same moment as the crowd lost it yet again.

"Again?" repeated Otoya.

"Compete?" echoed Syo.

Unable to stop myself, I started laughing.

 _The judges' faces are priceless._

Ranmaru sent me a half-smirk as I tried to muffle my laughs, and Ren just shot me an amused and somewhat exasperated look, while Van winked my way.

 **"** **I am Isurugi Gen, Chairman of the judging committee"** then announced the prodigy from the judges' table. **"The committee will examine this matter and announce the details at a later date"**

And with that, the case was closed for the time being.

 _Guess we just have to wait now._

* * *

After we changed out of our costumes, we all gathered before taking the limousine that would bring us back to the Agency. Tomochika, Haruka, Ringo-sensei and Ryuya-sensei had also joined us and congratulated us on the performance.

"Ne, Ary" Cecil called with a puzzled expression. "How did you know QUARTET NIGHT would refuse the victory?"

The others reported their attention to me, probably wondering the same thing, and I simply shrugged, settling more comfortably in the seat.

"Predictable" I replied, stretching my arms. "They wouldn't have been satisfied unless HEAVENS had too been considered in the lot. And of course, HEAVENS had planned this would happen too"

"Sometimes, I forget that you're actually a genius" sighed heavily Syo.

"Hardly" I scoffed. "I just know how to read people and connecting the dots was plain easy, no big deal. Ne, Ringo-sensei, Ryuya-sensei?"

"What is it, Ary-chan?" beamed the pink-haired man at me.

"How much time do we have before the committee announce their decision?" I asked.

"They have a month to come up with a decision" answered the ginger. "Why?"

 _A month is well enough time to tie the loose ends and settle everything with the Ritsukera Agency._

"Think I can get a month-long vacation?" my tone was a little grim. "I've got some trouble in Paris to settle"

Understanding dawned on all of their faces, before the cross-dressing Idol nodded.

"Better not let this matter rest longer than it needs to" he approved. "I'm sure Shiny will accept to spare you for the month"

"Good" I sighed in relief, glad it'd be done soon.

 _Yeah. Good._

* * *

As Ringo-sensei said, Saotome agreed to let me go back for the month, after getting my word that I'd come back in time for the announcement. Now awaiting my private jet to arrive –graciously lent by the Director-, I was checking the last news and theories about the Triple S opening concert when a shadow fell on me.

"What…"

The words died in my throat as I stared in surprise at none other than Tokiya. Then, I realized that Ren and Masato were just behind him. Farther away, Otoya and Cecil were staring in awe at all the planes outside, while Syo and Natsuki argued near a Piyo-chan stand.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in wonder.

"We're the official ambassadors of the Shining Agency, asked to strike a deal with the Ritsukera Agency" the flirt wink at me. "Well, STARISH is. I come to represent the Jinguji family"

"Myself am present for the Hijirikawa estate" added the blue-haired boy.

"And Cecil mentioned something about an alliance with Agnapolis" added Tokiya with a smile.

I gaped, before letting out a short laugh, truly amazed.

"The Director really never misses a chance, does he?" I asked rhetorically. "Well, no matter. I'm glad you guys are coming, to be honest. It'll be less of a pain to deal with everything now that you're here. Though I _will_ have more workload because of you guys… damn it"

They chuckled, and Ren ruffled my hair as the others soon joined us.

 _I thought I'd have a really hard time, getting everything done, but… I guess, if they're by my sides, I can manage._

* * *

"Well, boys. Welcome to Paris, I guess"

They weren't listening, though, staring in awe at everything.

 _Oh, right. None of them actually left Asia before._

"Come on, our car is waiting for us" I ushered them out, careful not to loose one of them on the way. "I'll give you all a tour later, I promise"

"Are you sure you'll have the time, Ary-chan?" however asked Natsuki. "You said you would have a lot of work, we wouldn't want to burden you-"

"Bullshit" I instantly cut him off with a wave of my hand. "It's not like I'm planning to stay cooped up in a damn office all day either. Plus, you're official ambassadors for the Agency, are you not? It wouldn't be proper to leave you to your own devices, and even more in a city were you won't understand shit of what everyone will talk to you about"

He smiled a that, before trapping me in a choking hug.

"You're so cute, Ary-chan!"

"Damn it, Natsuki! Bubble!"

When I finally managed to wriggle out of his grip, we headed outside to find the limousine that would be waiting for us. We were getting many looks, though I do believe it was more because of their good looks rather than their popularity.

When we entered the limousine, Masato asked about it.

"Well, you're not really that well known outside of Asia, you know?" I answered. "Some might recognize you, but we'll need our international debut if we really want to be known everywhere"

"I don't know, it's kind of nice not having to hide our face each time we go out" remarked Syo, gazing outside.

"True that" I sighed. "Though I won't pass unnoticed for long. Words go around quickly, and I'm sure to get paparazzi on my ass as soon as they hear of my return"

"Are you really that popular?" wondered Otoya.

"Why, I'm hurt" I faked a pained expression, making him splutter. "Kidding, Otoya. But yeah, the Ritsukera Agency is kind of a big deal around here. It pretty much owns every Idol enterprise you'd find in Europe, and many in America too. Seeing as I'm the Heir –well, Head, now-, my face was known to the world ever since I was born, though Ayden was usually the one receiving the brunt of it all"

They nodded at my explications, though their attention was quickly diverted to the scenery outside. While they stared in awe, I turned on my seat and knocked at the little window, which opened a second later, revealing Mathieu.

Mathieu had been one of our chauffeurs for as long as I could remember. He used to sneak candies from the market in my room, seeing how I loved them, and he often gave advice to Ayden when my brother came up with a new song.

"Had a nice return, Lady Arya?" he asked, kind enough to speak in Japanese.

"The return was nice. The reason behind it? Not so much" I admitted with a cringe.

He offered me a sympathetic smile at that.

"Don't worry, Lady Arya. If I may be honest, I believe you will make a wonderful Head for this Agency" he assured.

"I guess"

Truth was, I was currently searching for a way to abduct my newly found position without giving it up to my mother. I was too young to become Head of an Idol Agency, of all things. I needed more experience, but to gain said experience would take time, and that time wasn't something I could afford to loose right now. I had assured Saotome that I was dedicated to STARISH and the Shining Agency, and I was honest.

 _I don't care about the Agency that much, but I can't just drop it on someone else's shoulders. Not only have I a deal to honor with a certain Silk Queen, but I also have to make those new alliances with Shining, Jinguji, Hijirikawa and Agnapolis. Plus, I can't just treat this matter lightly. It could mean the loss of numerous jobs for all of those already working under the Ritsukera banner._

I rubbed my temples lightly, already feeling a headache settling in.

 _Damn, I'm exhausted and I'm already tired. This is going to be such a drag…_

* * *

"Wow"

At Otoya's awe, I turned to them, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you all dawdling behind for? It's not really a problem if you want to sleep outside, but…"

"Ary, when you told us we were going back to your house, you never said it was a fricking castle!" exclaimed the short blond.

"Mansion" I instantly corrected with a shrug. "And does it matter? Most of it is used for work anyway, much like the Agency back in Japan. Now come on, I'm going to show you your rooms!"

However, as soon as I steeped inside, I was greeted by none other than my mother, who harbored a cold expression with her arms graciously crossed over her chest.

 _"_ _J'ignorais que tu ramènerais des amis"_ she said, snappy.

"I wasn't aware you were passed the basic courtesy of talking in a language everyone will understand" I replied without missing a beat. "Even more so when official ambassadors are of concern"

She gritted her teeth at that, but was well-forced to obey.

"You've taken your time, oh daughter of mine"

"I was busy, oh mother of mine" I drawled back. "Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, let's go straight to the point. If there's one thing right that you taught me, it's that time is money, right? Then let me make things clear: I'll take today to rest. The ambassadors and I are tired of our trip, therefore we will only begin tomorrow. I believe it is feasible?"

"Of course" she answered, venom barely hidden in her voice. "We will start tomorrow, then. Gentlemen, I bid you welcome, and a nice day"

She bowed graciously, before leaving without another look behind. I let out a groan as soon as she was out of sight.

"What a witch" grunted Syo, who had long since forgotten about formalities with that woman.

"A devil in heels, yes" I snorted. "But whatever. She's off my back for today, so let's enjoy it while it lasts. I _did_ promise you a tour of Paris, after all"

"Are you sure?" frowned lightly Tokiya. "The trip here has been quite tiring, and if you start working tomorrow, maybe you should truly rest-"

"Trust me, I won't pass more time in this place than I have too" I shook my head, grabbing my suitcase. "Now come on, I'll show you all your rooms, leave you some time to settle, then we'll go for this tour"

They all agreed to the plan, and we then headed upstairs. However, I could tell they were still uneasy with the familial tension.

 _They must think I'm actually troubled by it all._

"Okay, let me make things clear" I spun to face them, startling them a little. "My parents married each other because they were both financially benefited by the relationship. Soon after, they had Ayden, out of obligation to have an Heir for the company and also the House of Idonys. Then came along little ol' me, all naïve, docile and unfortunately accidental. They decided not to get rid of me, for they believed a second child would bring more money than what would be spent on it. The only true love that ever came true in this family is the sibling bond I shared with Ayden, and my parent's love of money. They never saw us as more than tools, easy to manipulate and even easier to get rid off if ever needed. Myself loved them once, too blind and stubborn to see things as they were, but this is past history. Right now, I'm here for business duties, and nothing else. The only thing still attaching me to this damn family is my last name. So please, don't confuse everything. I won't say I'm happy, or even glad, that my father died. Hell, I'm not that heartless. However, I'll be honest and admit that I really couldn't care less. Are we clear?"

Cecil, Otoya and Natsuki were horror stricken by my little story, Ren and Masato looking away while Syo clenched his fists and Tokiya gazed down at his feet.

I huffed, growing annoyed, and flicked the black-haired boy's forehead.

"Cheer up, guys! The past is the past and, in a way, I'm happy. Because if it hadn't happen the way it had, I wouldn't be here with you today. I am who I am because of this, and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world, alright?"

"Sorry" mumbled the blond, scratching his head.

"It is merely… unusual, to see such an unstable familial situation" added Masato, still careful with his words.

"Don't I know it" I rolled my eyes. "But whatever. Now, you're coming or not? I really want to get out of here"

This time, they offered true smiles. Some were still a little strained, but I knew I couldn't ask them to understand what was going on.

 _In the end, all I said was true, though. While it hurts a little to know that I was never acknowledged that way, I'm still happy, because I made such wonderful friends. They're all I need, and that's that._

* * *

I let myself fall on the bed, tired.

The day had passed rather quickly, but it had been fun. Watching how the boys kept discovering everything made me think back of when I first came to Japan and how enthusiasmed and awed I had been at everything that crossed my path. However, all good time has to end, and we soon had to come back to the mansion.

My mother didn't show up for dinner, much to my relief. Then, with the promise of croissants for breakfast the next day, I left them to their rooms before coming back to mine.

 _Tomorrow's going to be a loooooooong day._

* * *

I barely had time to set foot out of my room when two maids bowed and quite literally kidnapped me, before bringing me to an office and plopping me down on the chair and leaving.

I gaped at the sheer amount of papers on the desk, before sighing and grabbing the first one before me.

 _Father's Will, uh?_

There wasn't much of it, probably because he never had any friends and the only family he had were Mother and I.

"I therefore name Ritsukera Arya as the Head of the Ritsukera Agency and all affiliates" I read, already bored to death. "All of the contracts signed by myself, Ritsukera Sazame, her father and predecessor, are to be renewed, approved and signed by both parties, or ridden of if needed. All of the alliances previously agreed to are to be renewed as well… bla, bla, bla… bla, bla… renew staff if needed… bla, bla, bla… choose a new vice-president… bla, bla… _ooh_ , lookie here: thirty percent of the profits made by the Agency and affiliated industries belongs to Ritsukera Arya. The seventy percent left are to go to my wife, Miranda Idonys Cruz…"

I let my head fall on the desk with an heavy thud.

 _This is going to take me forever! Not only do I have to renew every fucking contract, but I have to call every affiliation we have, plus getting more contracts for Shining, Jinguji, Hijirikawa and Agnapolis. Ugh, and I've got Permafrost to think of too…_

At the same moment, my stomach rumbled loudly.

 _And I still haven't got breakfast!_

However, I calmed myself quickly enough. It was my mother's idea, I was sure of it. She must have thought that myself, hungry and tired, wouldn't check every and each of the papers. For all I knew, some of them weren't even the real deal.

 _She's trying to get me to abduct the Agency to her._

Armed with newfound determination, I picked back up the testament.

 _I will not allow this to happen. You should have thought about it twice before challenging me, mother. After all, once a bet is made, I never loose._

* * *

There was a knock on my door. Not even bothering to lift my eyes from the papers before me, I simply called for the person to enter before plunging back in the reading of a certain contract.

I narrowed my eyes at their demand.

"Seventy-five percent? Fuck you! I ain't signing those, you fucktards, hell-to-the-nope! If you want to leech out more money, then lick my mother's ass!"

"How nice"

I jumped a little, raising my eyes to meet Ren's amused one. I offered a sheepish smile at that.

"Oops~"

"Giving you a hard time?" he nodded to the papers still scattered around.

"Yeah" I groaned. "These are all the new contracts I have to approve and sign. The thing is, most of them are trying to scam me, thinking I'm too young to realize that seventy-five fucking percent of the profits is the majority of it! Imbeciles…"

I placed the contract on an already pretty big pile to my left. I had organized everything so that those on that pile were the ones I would have to correct later, and the ones on my right were those already approved and signed.

 _Unfortunately, there are more scams than those._

"So, can I do something for you?" I then asked, realizing he must have come for something.

"You didn't have breakfast, did you?"

He then placed a basket with some food before me. My mouth watered at the sight, and my stomach churned painfully.

"Oh God, I love you so" I breathed out, inhaling the scents.

"Love you too, Kitten" the flirt ruffled my hair. "Stay strong, alright? And don't forget that we're here if you need anything"

"Sure. Thanks!"

"Anytime"

With that, he left the office. Instantly, I assaulted the food before me, hungry as hell, before starting on another contract.

 _Idiots, they think they can get the better of me, eh? Well they won't! I am Ritsukera Arya, fear my power, MUAHAHA!_

I blinked.

 _…_ _I think I need more sleep._

* * *

The next few days passed much like the first one. Arya would be dragged to the office early in the morning to work on the contracts, and the boys were relaying each other to bring her food, seeing as she would often forget about eating.

She was determined, they had to give her that. And patient too, in a way. Many of the contracts proposed were trying to get the best of her, but she managed to keep control of her emotions and put those aside to work on them later on. Sometimes, she would find some fake ones, too, more than probably put in there by her vindictive mother. Sadly, less often then she'd liked, real, reasonable contracts came in. There were only a few, though, barely twenty by now.

However, along those painfully long days, she seemed to find an idea. The members of STARISH were curious, but decided not to bother her longer than necessary, and let her be, knowing she'd tell them everything later.

Finally, it was only after the twelfth day of eye-dropping reading, wrist-breaking signing and voice-stealing calls that she finally stepped out by herself, obviously exhausted by apparently very satisfied.

In the following hour, she concluded the contracts with the Hijirikawa Estate, the Jinguji Group, the Shining Agency and Agnapolis. The one after that, she had a video-meeting with the Silk Queen to discuss the last details of their agreement. Finally, as the moon already took its place in the night sky, she closed the door of the office, the desk now cleared of any paper and her wrists hurting like hell.

 _It'll be over soon,_ she however told herself, her eyes closing by themselves.

Too tired to climb the stairs leading to her room, she headed for the salon. Once there, she settled on the couch and curled up no herself.

 _Soon…_

And she was gone.

What she had failed to notice was that STARISH was already present, discussing in low tones despite the late evening. They had been surprised to see her popping in, obviously very out of it, for she didn't even seem to see them as she fell asleep without another care in the world.

With a shake of his head, Syo placed down a blanket over her, before they all decided to just pass the night with her. That way, if her mother tried to had her wake up at an ungodly hour again, they'd be able to stop her.

 _Ary's been working really hard,_ Otoya thought to himself as he laid down on one of the made-up mattresses. _She deserves her rest._

And before they knew it, they were all sleeping too.

* * *

 _This is it. Once this meeting is done, all will have been settled and we'll finally be free to go back to Japan._

I was nervous. After all, I had never held a meeting like that before. I had attended one or two out of obligation, but being the actual manager…

 _Keep calm. They can't do anything. Plus, none of them are enemies. I gathered them here expressly because of that. Well, saved for Mother. But then again, I guess she's in for one hell of a surprise._

Taking a sharp intake of breath, I then stepped in. I was blinded for a second by the brightness of the room, bathing in the sun, before I took in the fifteen faces around the table. With a smile, I took my place at the head of it.

"Alright, let's get straight to the point" I started, my voice calmer than I truly felt. "My name is Ritsukera Arya, though you must have already known that already. I have gathered all of you here to settled the last details concerning my heritage of the Ritsukera Agency"

I took a quick look around.

"First of all, please introduce yourselves" I then asked. "From now on, all of you will work closely together, though I will go into the details later on"

With that, I nodded to the woman on my right. She smiled kindly at me, before getting up and bowing.

"I am Marie De Serres, representing the R&R affiliate. Please to meet you"

 _Thank God they all speak Japanese._

And on it went, until it reached the other side of the table, where my friends were seated along with a certain Senior, who had joined us sooner in the morning.

"Jinguji Ren, representing the Jinguji affiliate"

"Hijirikawa Masato, representing the Hijirikawa affiliate"

"Aijima Cecil, representing the Agnapolis affiliate"

"Ichinose Tokiya, representing the Shining affiliate"

"Camus, representing the Permafrost affiliate"

There were a few reactions at the rather powerful names. Even though they were from Asia, they were all well-known, and all knew that, for them to be here today, it could only mean that inter-continental agreements had been reached.

When the tour of the table ended with my oh-so-dear mother, I took back the lead.

"I'm too inexperienced to be Head of the Ritsukera Agency" I then announced firmly, gaining many surprise looks. "I have no formation whatsoever in this kind of business, and am currently dedicated to other very important projects. Thus, I won't dance with words: as of now, I have no intention whatsoever of becoming the Head"

This time, murmurs followed my announcement while my mother seemed disgustingly pleased, apparently believing I was finally giving her everything.

"But this is where you all come in" I pursued, gaining back the silence. "As of today, I ask of each of the affiliates to sign a special contract with me. Until I become apt to be the Head, the Allied Affiliates will be directing this Agency"

"What!?" my mother slammed her hands on the table, seething.

"Please calm down, or you will be forced to leave this meeting" I said coldly.

She gritted her teeth, but said no more, and I returned my attention to the rest of the people gathered.

"The Allied Affiliates are all of you. You will work together to direct the Ritsukera Agency until all of the affiliates deems me apt to take back this role in unanimity" I continued firmly. "There will be a time-limit of five years for this contract, before it is to be renewed. During this time, five percent of the profits made by the Agency will go to each affiliate"

"And where would you get these profits?" retorted my last relative in cold anger, but apparently smug. "You only own thirty percent of it all, not enough to-"

"Wrong" I smiled sweetly at her. "I own everything"

"W-what?" she faltered at that, not understanding. "You're wrong! I own seventy percent of the profits, it is written in the Will of-"

"It was a contract you made with father, was it not?" my smile turned feral. "And as he oh-so-wisely wrote, all of the contracts signed by himself were to be renewed, approved and signed by both parties. Or, also, ridden off if needed"

She gaped, unable to retort, and I took it as my cue to continue.

"Miranda Idonys Cruz, you are therefore excused of your duties as an Idol for the Ritsukera Agency. We thank you for your work" I concluded. "You may leave, now. This meeting is private to the affiliates"

The woman seemed at loss at what to do. Then, her face became scarily blank, and she graciously got up. Then, she bowed, and left with a scathing glare. However, I stood my ground.

 _This is it, mother. I win._

"Alright, now back on the principal matter at hands…"

* * *

"Yatta! Home sweet home!" I exclaimed happily as we walked off the plane.

"I still can't believe you just managed to momentarily give up your status as the Head" Otoya ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I got that the first fifteen times" I snorted.

"And how you just outsmarted the witch!" added Syo. "Man, I wish I had been there…"

"Her face was _priceless"_

"Are you sure you won't regret it, though?" wondered Natsuki. "Giving up the Agency, I mean"

I bit my lower lip, before shrugging lightly, readjusting my bag on my shoulders.

"Well, the Allied Affiliates are a wild gamble" I admitted. "And I fully cut ties by giving up my thirty percent to diverse social help resources across the country. However, I haven't 'given up' on it. As said in the contract, I'll take back the lead when they judge me apt to do so. Right now, I only want to focus on STARISH"

"Still, I thought the Director wouldn't allow someone contracted with another Agency to stay in his own" remarked Tokiya.

"In normal circumstances, he wouldn't" I nodded. "However, it's not an Idol contract. It's one that assures me a future, and assures him connections. It's a win-win situation"

With that, I stretched, feeling strangely giddy. The Allied Affiliates would work, I knew they would. I had chosen, after thorough research, these fourteen industries, for I knew they were pure of heart and only wanted the best for their commerce, the Agency and the people.

And, as of now, I was Arya of STARISH, working under Shining Agency.

 _And that's all I need to be._

* * *

The rest of the month passed very quickly. Just as thought, the A.A project was working perfectly, though I heard it from Saotome, for I wasn't private to these sort of informations anymore. I hadn't heard of my mother ever since, and I dared to hope she had given up though, knowing her, it wouldn't be so simple.

And, soon enough, it was time to discover the decision of the SSS opening ceremony committee.

We had been dressed up in white suits –might I say, I looked amazing in mine- before being sent to the park in the center of the town, where a stage had been set up for the awaited announcement.

When we arrived, we barely had time to climb on before the spotlight was on us and the two other groups. I noticed for a moment that QUARTET NIGHT was dressed in black, and HEAVENS in dark blue, but my observations were cut short when music echoed as the screen behind our Seniors was turned on.

 **"** **I will now announced the results"**

I glanced around. There were many people gathered, but I easily spotted Ryuya-sensei, Ringo-sensei and Haruka sitting in one of the stands.

 **"** **After conferring with the other judges, we have decided to hold a concert with QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH and HEAVENS to determine the Triple S opening artist. The concert will be held on December 24** **th** **at the National Arena. Each group will perform one song. All the songs must be new. To ensure a fair contest, all three songs will be composed by Shining Agency's Nanami Haruka "**

I could only smile as her eyes widened.

 _How she hasn't seen this coming, I'll never know._

Then, two awfully familiar laughs broke the atmosphere.

 _Of course._

Then, the seat on which was sitting Haruka suddenly elevated high above our heads and, when the smoke cleared, it was to reveal my friend with the two Directors.

"Miss Nanami!" exclaimed Shining.

"You are the only Composer!" assured Raging.

"Uh?"

"We're counting on you!"

"This is on you!"

"Uh!?"

I could only shake my head at the ridiculousness of the situation –well, more the two Directors, but whatever- before looking at Tokiya when he spoke.

"They're all going to be Nanami-san's songs?"

"I look forward to it" admitted Ai.

"This is starting to get interesting" laughed Eiichi.

"In any case, this means we'll be performing at a decisive concert" recalled Reiji. "STARISH and HEAVENS, I look forward to working with you"

"So do we, Rei-chan" replied Otoya with a smile.

"We didn't come close to your performance at the entry concert" added Ren.

 _Well, a little, but whatever floats your boat._

"We have taken that truth to heart" assured Masato.

"But we're working super hard" grinned Syo.

"That's right, we'll keep working even harder" promised Natsuki.

"And place first in the decisive concert!" announced Cecil, determined.

"What? Don't be ridiculous" retorted Ranmaru.

"Well, well, you're marvelously confident" remarked Camus arrogantly.

"Have you forgotten that we'll be evolving too?" stated Ai.

 _What we_ have _forgotten is HEAVENS. Poor guys, left out of the loop like that…_

"Now, now, it's all right" Reiji stepped in. "We'll just be fighting each other fair and square"

"We look forward to it" smiled Tokiya.

Another laugh, somewhat taunting, escaped Eiichi, gaining back the attention.

"Is this the beautiful friendship between Seniors and Juniors? Good"

"Unfortunately for you, we're going to win" announced proudly Van.

"We'll make you regret declining your chance to be the opening act" shot Nagi.

"What?" Ranmaru narrowed his eyes.

"You want to fight?" instantly called Yamato –I think-, sensing the tension.

"Oh, I'll take you up on that, blondie" I called back, cracking my knuckles.

 _Been a while since I had a good spar, since I know the tricks of the other two. Maybe I should change partners…_

"Enough, enough" Reiji saved the day once more. "Fight with your music. Got it?"

I simply offered an angelic smile, before pulling my tongue at Yamato. He growled my way, clenching his fist, his aura threatening.

 _Ooh, he's just like Satsuki! This is going to be fun alright!_

As if reading my thoughts, Syo whacked me behind the head.

* * *

I propelled myself on top of the fence, before grabbing tightly the metal bars and lifting my legs, raising myself in a handstand. Then, I let my eyes wander around. It was a soothing sight, the stars and the city lights reflecting in the water before us.

"Nanami is amazing" then remarked Otoya, awe in his voice.

"Yeah. I can't believe she's writing three songs on her own" mused Syo.

"Haru-chan is fantastic" hummed Natsuki.

"She's blessed with talent and dedication" noted Masato.

"Aa. Though, I'm a little sad" admitted Ren.

"Sad?"

"It makes me miss the past, when our little lamb wrote songs only for us"

"You're right" agreed Tokiya. "And the eight of us became a group thanks to Nanami-san"

"I'm here because of her too" Cecil placed an hand over his heart.

"It's already so nostalgic" Syo sighed.

"Isn't it a good thing, though?" I let myself fall back on my feet. "Even though she's writing for other artists too, it only means she can accomplish her dream, right?"

"Dream?" repeated Natsuki, curious.

I glanced at each of them, but they all sported a certain confusion.

I smiled.

"She always wanted to write music that would make those listening happy" I precised. "To 'capture the hearts of the people', as she said. So, if she has come as far so that she'd be asked to write three songs that would be broadcasted in all of Asia, won't her dream come true? Won't she make all these people happy like she wanted to?"

Ren chuckled, and Cecil ruffled my hair, making me groan.

"Why do you always do this?" I whined, trying to untangle the mess.

"Because you're so cute, Ary-chan!"

And with that, I choked, begging for air as Natsuki spun me around.

When he finally let me go, Tokiya smiled.

"This is no time to be pensive. For the sake of Nanami-san who came this far with us, we must sing her songs better than anyone else"

"You're right"

"The battle will be fierce"

"But let's do our best!"

"It's okay!"

Otoya jumped on his feet and spun around to face everyone.

"When we're all together and have Nanami's music, we can head towards our dreams, no matter where they are or how long it takes!"

"Yatta!" I cheered and, unable to stop myself, made a backflip, which made they laugh. "This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait to get started!"

 _We have another chance at the SSS, my parents won't interfere, the Ritsukera Agency is in good hands and STARISH is more fired up than ever._

I grabbed my necklace tightly.

 _I couldn't ask for more. Arigato._

* * *

 **So, kind of lot happened in that chapter, uh? I think I explained fairly well what's up with the Allied Affiliates project, but don't hesitate to send your questions if it still confuses you. I'll be glad to clear up everything!**

 **And next up... fourth season! I'll wait a few days before posting the next chapter but don't worry, I'm am NOT abandonning this story.**

 **Love you guys, reviews please!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Yosh, let's begin with the fourth season! Loads of drama coming your way: you have been warned. ;-)**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When You Just Can't See The End Of Your Troubles

.

.

 **"** ** _Song_** ** _Festa_** **'s guests tonight are…"**

 **"** **These individuals chosen to appear in the Triple S decisive concert…"**

 **"** **STARISH!"**

The curtain dropped, and we waved as the public started cheering. We had put back on our costumes from the opening concert for the interview, and-

 **"** **And tonight, we have another special guest!"**

 _Wait, what?_

 **"** **Speaking of artists appearing in the Triple S decisive concert… here comes HEAVENS!"**

 _Damn it._

The other curtain dropped, revealing the rival group. We then made our way to the center of the stage, facing each other.

"No one told me HEAVENS was coming on the show too" whispered Otoya.

"That makes two of us" I grunted.

"They don't tell us everything in advance" simply replied Masato.

Just as we stopped moving, though, the lights went out.

 _Let me guess: the Directors showed up *cue gasps of terror*_

"W-what is this?" exclaimed one of the animators.

"What's going on?" echoed Syo.

There was a shower of confetti as the spotlight suddenly opened on none other than Otori Raging, who started cackling.

 _He and Saotome tend to do that a lot. Could it be the age?_

"Rejoice, HEAVENS and STARISH!" he then ordered. "I'm here to announce a revolutionary project that will knock your socks off. Listen closely! HEAVENS and STARISH will be working on a duet project together!"

My mouth dropped as the animators repeated what had just been said, incredulous, while my friends stiffened, taken aback by the announcement.

"A duet…"

"Project?"

"What does this means?"

And _then_ , our own Director dropped from the ceiling.

"Allow me to announce the details! The members of STARISH and HEAVENS will sing together one by one in this super dreaming plan!"

"EH!?"

I wasn't that bothered by it anymore, too used to his antics, and frowned slightly.

 _Pairs, then. However, we're eight, and they're seven. Surely this detail hasn't escaped their notice. Seeing as I'm the odd one, they surely prepared something else, and I honestly don't know if I should be afraid right now._

"The featured-"

"Duos are-"

"Ittoki Otoya and Otori Eiichi!"

"Sumeragi Kira and Hijirikawa Masato!"

"Shinomiya Natsuki and Mikado Nagi!"

"Otori Eiji and Ichinose Tokiya!"

"Jinguji Ren and Kiryuin Van!"

"Hyuga Yamato and Kurusu Syo!"

"Aijima Cecil and Amakusa Shion!"

 _This is it, the seven pairs. Now, what do they have in stock for me? They can't ask me to write the songs, just like they couldn't ask me to write those for the decisive concert, or a few would find a way to call a sabotage. So-_

"These two groups are thrilling and fashionable!"

"And through their union is born an unprecedented project!"

"But of course…"

Before I knew it, I was pulled ahead by each Director -each holding an arm- into the spotlight.

"Due to an odd number of members, it has been decided that a second project will be in march at the same time!" announced Saotome.

"Ritsukera Arya shall compose a song for each member of HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT, not as a member of STARISH, but as Shining Agency's part-time Composer!"

"EH!?"

 _Holy mother of-_

* * *

"Ary-chan?"

 _I'm going to compose a song for each member of HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT._

"Ary?"

 _They decided to give me more details tomorrow, but I'm anxious. This makes eleven songs to compose._

"Arya!?"

 _Eleven songs with a time limit that will obviously be the decisive concert. Otherwise said, five months to compose everything._

"OI!"

"Fuck!"

Startled out of my thoughts, I took a step back and hit my head against the wall of the elevator we were currently in.

 _Wait, elevator?_

"When did we leave the set?" I blinked, confused.

"You were really out of it, Kitten" chuckled Ren.

"Are you alright, Ary-chan?" asked Natsuki.

"Uh? Yeah, just peachy" I assured with a wave of my hand. "Just wondering about this project. I knew they'd pull something like that, what with us being an odd number, but _damn_ …"

"Eleven songs, uh?" Otoya tapped his chin. "This won't be easy"

"And I thought Nanami would have it tough with three songs to write" sweatdropped Syo.

"Are you sure you'll be able to manage?" worried Tokiya.

"I can't advance anything yet" I shook my head with a sigh. "They'll give me the details tomorrow. The time limit will more than probably be the five months separating us from the decisive concert, so it should be enough time, but it really depends on what they actually have in mind for me"

"Well, one way or another, I'm sure you'll be amazing!" assured Cecil, taking my hands. "You have too been blessed by the Muses, after all!"

As if to confirm his words, my stone warmed up a little, making me smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Though, you guys won't have it easy either" I then pointed out.

"I was so surprised" Otoya admitted. "I can't believe we're singing duets with HEAVENS"

"It certainly is a timely plan for capturing the world's attention" nodded Ren.

"They must be planning to simultaneously brush up our individual talents in preparation for the decisive concert too"

"But I don't like it" Syo looked down with a scowl.

"Aw, don't be like that" I cooed, pulling his cheeks. "You've got the funniest member!"

"Funniest!? He's going to kill me!"

"Now, now, don't be silly"

"I'm not-"

"Will it be possible for us to sing with people we've hardly spoken too?" then wondered Masato.

"But if it goes well, I'm sure it'll be tons of fun" assured Natsuki.

"I agree" nodded Cecil with a smile. "No matter who you're singing with, singing is always fun"

"No matter who you're singing with?" repeated Otoya, defeated. "I'm singing with Otori Eiichi!"

At that, I cringed a little in sympathy.

 _Yeah, I kind of get his point._

For only answer, I patted his shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"Want some roses to go with the tombstone?"

"Thanks, Ary" he sweatdropped.

"Otoya, it's all right" however assured Tokiya. "Let's work together to make this plan a success"

"Yeah!"

"And we'll support you too, Ary" Masato smiled my way. "Ask if you need any help"

"I will" I smiled back, some relief washing over me despite all my bravado. "Thanks"

 _QUARTET NIGHT shouldn't be much of a problem, I've already worked officially with two out of four. All that's left to see is if HEAVENS will be as cooperative._

* * *

"Ah! This is exactly the kind of thing Dad would come up with. Right, Eiji?"

"Brother…"

"Unprecedented project my ass" pursued Eiichi. "Don't make me laugh"

The members of HEAVENS were in another elevator, discussing the announcement.

"But it could be useful" remarked quietly Kira.

"Yeah" agreed Van. "It could be a good opportunity to learn something about them"

"I don't want to know them" instantly retorted Shion.

"Shion's right" scoffed Yamato. "What good would knowing them do?"

"I don't care either way" announced Nagi with a smug expression. "After all, our supremely super group is going to win at the decisive concert"

"But still, what's up with the second project anyway?" the blond then grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "That annoying STARISH girl composing? Where the hell did they pick that up?"

"She's a part-time Composer for Shining Agency" answered calmly Eiji.

"And our father has one more trick up his sleeve for her" added mysteriously Eiichi.

The other members shot him curious looks as he harbored another of his grins, but knew they wouldn't get more out of him.

Then, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

* * *

The doors of the elevator slid open, and we stepped out. It took me a second to realize that HEAVENS had did the same in a perfectly synchronized movement.

Both groups stared for a moment, before we parted in different ways without uttering another word.

 _Well, ain't that awkward._

* * *

Back at the agency, we had met up with Haruka, who had heard about the new projects and had also been hired yet again by Saotome to write the seven songs of the pairs.

"I see. That sounds though, Nanami" finally said Otoya.

"You and Ary really can't get a rest, can you" teased lightly Syo.

"Maa, we'll manage" I grinned, slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders. "We're just awesome like that, aren't we, Haruka?"

She simply giggled a little, too humble to admit the same out loud.

"Well, do your best, Haru-chan, Ary-chan!" cheered Natsuki.

"Oh, we will"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me on the way, Ary"

The next day, Haruka had to meet with QUARTET NIGHT to work on their decisive concert song. However, we had sooner learned that they were all living in a condo together –which had surprised us, of course-. So, knowing my friend's nature, I decided to walk her to their apartment, afraid she'd get lost on the way.

"It's no trouble at all" I assured with a smile. "I wanted to clear things up with my own Solo Project with them too anyway"

"You'll receive the details in the afternoon, right?" she recalled.

"Yeah, I have to meet the Directors at Raging Agency" I confirmed. "Just hope I won't run into HEAVENS on the way. It'd be a real pain"

She smiled, shaking her head fondly, and the elevator's doors opened. We easily found the apartment rented by QUARTET NIGHT, and Haruka rang the bell.

"Come in" it was Camus' voice.

I was curious. Normally, Reiji would have opened the door with a bunch of dramatics, but it would seem he wasn't there right now. So we came in, only to find Camus in the kitchen, Ranmaru on the couch and Ai by the window, all harboring an unreadable and slightly scary expression.

 _What the hell is going on now?_

* * *

"Kotobuki-sempai did what?"

"Didn't I just tell you? He left"

I gritted my teeth at the cyan-haired boy's reply.

"W-what? Ano-"

"He truly is self-centered" scoffed Camus.

"I can't believe he quit when he's the one who suggested it" spat Ranmaru.

"I wasn't expecting this either" admitted Ai.

I clenched my fists, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"A-ano… I think we should go look for him immediately" said Haruka, sending me a helpless look.

"Leave him"

"There's no need to look for him"

"But-"

"Reiji will come back soon" assured Ai.

"Hai…"

"I know you came all the way here, but we'll have to postpone the meeting" pursued the boy, before finally turning to us with a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry"

The shy girl looked down with a sad frown, before nodding and heading for the door. However, I stood my ground. Noticing I wasn't following, she shot me a curious look, but I gestured for her to leaver. Once the door closed, I crossed my arms over my chest and faced the three Idols.

"You're all a bunch of blinded imbeciles!"

Camus narrowed his eyes at me while Ranmaru glared, and Ai merely raised an eyebrow. I pointed an accusing finger his way.

" _'Reiji will come back'_ " I mimicked. "What the hell kind of statement is that? You just told us that he up and left, saying he couldn't do this and that it was the end! Are you not even worried!? Because from what _I_ understand, Reiji just fucking left QUARTET NIGHT!"

"He'll come back when he will have calmed down" repeated Camus.

I shook my head with a sharp, dry laugh.

"No. No, that's the whole fricking point! Can't you see it?" I gestured to them. "Reiji has been trying all this time to keep your damn group together, but you've been nothing but a hindrance! All this time, Reiji has been the one pushing you forward and keeping QUARTET NIGHT together! But of course, _you_ wouldn't see it"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Ranmaru my way.

In two strides, I was behind him, and slammed down my fist on his skull.

Hard.

"Think!" I snapped. "Think, think, think! Reiji has been doing what he could all along, gave it everything while you just followed! What do you think he believed when he realized that, no matter his efforts, he would always be the only one pushing?"

He scowled, and I went to Camus, before roughly poking him in the chest, forcing him to take a step back.

"Reiji isn't self-centered! He left because he was tired of your bullshit! He gave QUARTET NIGHT everything he had. What have _you_ all given without being asked to do so? Isn't he... isn't he allowed to be tired, finally understanding that his efforts would always be for naught?"

Finally, I turned to Ai.

"He's not coming back. Not unless you reach out for him before it's too late" I insisted coldly. "And you know what? I wouldn't blame him if he refused even then"

"Why are you even angry about it?" snapped Ranmaru, loosing his cool. "Your oh-so-happy little group of friends will still be together anyway, why would it matter to you?"

"Because you're my friends too, Kurosaki Ranmaru, get that into your thick skull!"

I felt like punching some sense into him –no, all three of them-, but finally settled for leaving before doing something I'd regret later on.

"I'm not even angry" I admitted, opening the door. "I'm just… disappointed. Disillusioned. Maybe a little of both"

I shot one last glance behind, before shaking my head and leaving.

"I expected so much more… of such amazing Idols. Guess I was wrong" I cursed under my breath, slamming the door behind me.

 _What a bunch of idiots. I really hope they understand soon enough, or… there won't be any QUARTET NIGHT anymore._

* * *

I barely took a look around as I made my way inside Raging Agency. Contrarily to Shining Agency, it was an extremely modern building, all clean, with cold colors.

 _Damn, am I glad I wasn't forced to join this place._

I glanced at my phone, were the coordinates had been sent.

 _Raging's office, last floor._

I went into the elevator, pushed the last button, and waited as it started moving up.

I wasn't particularly worried about the meeting. Both of the Directors would be here to give me the last details of the Solo Project, as they called it afterwards, and that'd be it.

 _I'm much more worried about QUARTET NIGHT, though. Should I mention them to Saotome? Or wait until themselves make it official? After all, there's still a chance they decide to make their move…_

The doors opened. Surprised, it took me a second to realize I hadn't reach the floor yet, but that someone was coming in.

It took me another second to recognize the man.

"V-Van!"

"Ary!?"

Instantly, I punched him in the shoulder with a scowl.

"Itai!"

"That's for not telling me about HEAVENS" I huffed, crossing my arms. "Why did you keep it a secret? I mean, we met two damn days before the concert!"

"Surprise?"

I groaned, and he laughed.

Ever since the shooting of _Alone_ that we had shoot together, we had kept in touch, just like I had done with Kaiden, Amy and many of the others I had worked with. We went to get some coffee once in a while, and we had hung out just before the damn concert he and his friends crashed, so…

"Move, Van, you're blocking the way!"

 _Of course he wouldn't be alone._

Yamato came inside, and had a double-take when he saw me. I raised my hand and made a peace sign.

"Yo"

"What are _you_ doing here?" he grunted, leaning against the wall as the doors closed once more. "It's the Raging Agency, if you're too stupid to realize"

"No shit" I deadpanned. "And, if you really want to know, I'm here at your president's demand to discuss the last details of the Solo Project"

"It's going to be fun working with you again, Ary!" grinned Van, ruffling my hair.

 _At least this one won't cause me too much trouble._

"Likewise. Ne, Yamato?"

"Why are you being so informal, we've just-"

"Do you spar?"

"… uh?"

He stared dumbly at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Spar, Yamato" I repeated, drawing my words. "As in fighting. Do you spar?"

"I train, but what-"

"Great!" I beamed at him, not letting him finish. "Let me know if you want a fight, I'm always in for a good spar"

"You? Fight?" he scoffed, finally gaining back his jackass attitude. "What would a pipsqueak like you fight with, pillows?"

I smiled sweetly at him, before pulling back my fist and punching him straight in the face.

Well, tried to, at least.

Van, seeing it coming, grabbed my elbow at the last second, stopping my fist just before it could connect with the boy's nose.

"Now, now, Ary" he scolded mockingly "Don't kill him just yet, we kind of need him"

"Whatever"

I dropped my fist and turned my back to him, grumbling in anger.

 _Who the hell is he calling a pipsqueak? Damn tall people, thinking they're so-_

'DING'

The doors opened, and I realized it was my floor. I waved at Van, kindly offered the finger to Yamato, and sauntered outside as the blond boy cursed loudly in my back, making me snicker.

 _He's fun to mess with. And from what I could see, he trains a lot too. He should make a good sparing partner…_

* * *

I finally found the office I was searching for, and knocked, before entering once I was invited inside. I instantly tensed at the somewhat… dark, room. The windows were closed, and the main lights turned off.

 _How can he work in such a dark place? And with his damn sunglasses on too…_

"Ah, Miss Arya!"

I felt some relief at hearing my own Director's voice, glad I wasn't alone. If I was to be honest with myself, the whole place was intimidating.

My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and I then spotted Raging at his desk, with none other than Eiichi and Eiji on the couch.

 _What are they doing here?_

"So, you wanted to discuss the details of the Solo Project?" I decided to just roll with it and be done as soon as possible.

"Yes, yes" Saotome handed me a few papers. "As you have more than probably guessed by now, you will have five months to compose eleven songs, one for each Idol participating in the decisive concert. Know that you will not only have to compose, but that you'll also need to perform along with them. That you do so with your singing or your musical aptitudes is of no matter, but you will have to perform too! Any questions?"

"None" I assured, putting the papers in my bag.

"How much time do you believe it would take you, Miss Arya?" wondered Raging, joining his hands together and grinning mysteriously.

I instantly replied.

"Two months and three weeks" I assured without missing a beat. "But with the time we have, I'd say a song each two weeks, which would leave me with another to spare, if needed"

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Shining spun around a little. "However…"

The air suddenly grew colder. I stiffened slightly as all joy seemed to disappear from his expression, and he shot a mysterious look at Raging, who's grin only widened, if possible.

"Miss Arya… do you remember our last bet?"

"You mean the one I won?" I couldn't help but rub it in a little.

His eye twitched slightly, but he made no comment about it.

"Yes, yes. Well, the agreement reached was that I would sign a contract with the Ritsukera Agency-"

"I apologize" I instantly cut him. "I have currently no ties whatsoever to the Ritsukera Agency, and all contracts previously signed by my father are to be renewed or-"

"The contract was signed by Otori Raging and none other than the one and only Ritsukera Arya"

...

Dread settled in my guts at my Director's announcement.

 _No. This can't be possible. I never signed anything like this. What's going on!?_

"What is the contract that was agreed on?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

For only answer, he placed down a paper on his desk and pushed it towards me. I made my way to the desk, stiff, and first looked at the signatures.

 _It truly is my signature. The contract looks familiar too-_

My blood ran cold.

My hands shaking a little, I read the few lines written on the contract, all oh-so-disgustingly familiar.

 _No. No, no, no, no, no…_

"T-this can't-"

"It is all legally right" Shining however shook his head.

The contract in my hands was the one I had signed more or less two years prior, before I joined Saotome Academy. It had been the one my parents had forced me to sign, fearing I would try to break away from their clutches while in Japan, and that had hold me back all along before STARISH was formed.

 _They told me they had destroyed it._

They had tricked me. Now that I thought about it, themselves had never signed the damn contract. It had been taken away as soon as my pencil was put down, and the only time I had heard of it since was when they had assured it had been destroyed.

 _They had planned something like that all along. They basically sold me to another Agency, more than probably making a lot of money on the way. And now…_

"However, we managed to come to an agreement" then assured Shining, still serious.

"How about another bet, Miss Arya?" proposed Raging, apparently proud of everything. "If STARISH wins the decisive concert, then this contract will be given back to you and you will legally be allowed to do whatever you want with it. However, if HEAVENS becomes the opening artist, then you will leave Shining Agency and join Raging Agency, later on HEAVENS"

"… what if QUARTET NIGHT wins?"

"Then I will keep the contract, and everything will stay the same as it is now" he answered. "But obviously, Shining can't keep an Idol already contracted professionally to another Agency, so…"

I easily understood the rest.

 _STARISH has to win. If not, then I will leave Shining Agency and join HEAVENS._

I clenched my teeth, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Then, gritting my teeth, I grabbed Raging's extended hand and shook it firmly.

"You should know by now, Raging" I bit back a snarl. "Once I make a bet, I never loose"

With that, I barely executed a bow before leaving the office. However, as soon as I stepped out, Eiichi was by my side, smirking.

"Well, well, well, ain't that an interesting turn of events?"

"You knew" I seethed, roughly pushing the elevator button. "You bastard…"

"Hey, I'm not the one who signed the contract" he replied innocently.

The elevator arrived, and stomped inside with barely contained anger. Then, I faced him, mustering all the bravado I could.

"This isn't over, Otori. I ain't loosing this fight"

With that, the doors closed as he offered a smug grin and a cackle.

As soon as it began going down, I let out an heavy sigh, passing an hand over my face, suddenly tired.

 _Why…_

My throat felt dry, and my eyes were prickling with barely contained tears.

 _Why, even after ruling them out of my life…_

I choked out a sob, feeling bile rising, but kept it down somehow.

 _…_ _why do they always find a way to destroy it?_

* * *

 **So... surprise? Alright, let's roll back in time a little. Remember the contract she had signed in the first season and, at the end of the decisive concert, was supposedly destroyed by her parents? Well it wasn't. The bet with Raging, in the second season, was that he would agree to sign a contract offered by the Ritsukera Agency if STARISH won. _That_ was the contract of the first season. **

**Otherwise said, she's now contracted as an Idol to Raging Agency too. The only way for her to get back that damn contract legally speaking is for STARISH to win the SSS. How fun~**

 **Also, how Ranmaru, Ai and Camus handled Reiji's reaction really pissed me off. I just thought I'd give my words to Arya yet again.**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Alright people, so let's get started on the Solo Projects! Also, just FYI, this is one of my favorite chapters. Don't ask me why, I don't know if it's because of the song or whatever else.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Together, As Far As We Can Go

.

.

I slammed the door of my room and dropped on the bed, head in my hands and breathing with difficulty.

 _I'm hyperventilating._

Grabbing my necklace as tightly as I could, I forced myself to breath in and out while concentrating on the faint, regular pulsing of the stone. After what felt like hours, I finally managed to calm down. With a shaky sigh, I then grabbed my pillow and screamed into it as loud as I could, the noise muffled by the cushion.

All I wanted to do was to curl up under my blankets and never get up again.

 _But I ain't backing down._

Screw my parents, the family, the contract. I had a deal with Raging. If STARISH won, then I'd be able to destroy the contract, and everything would be forgotten.

 _I won't cry. I've already wasted too much tears because of these people._

My anger and despair slowly melted into determination. Clenching my fists, I then pulled the papers about the Solo Project out of my bag to learn all the details. I wouldn't give up, wouldn't give in. I was going to stand my ground and ace this damn project.

 _After all, I have a bet to win._

* * *

I had to meet up with the rest of the group in the salon. It wouldn't have been fair of me to hide my current situation from them, and I really couldn't bother with lies right now. It would only bring more trouble that I really didn't want to deal with.

I was nervous, though. Ever since we began as a group, I had been nothing but a hindrance. My family kept getting in the way and I caused so much trouble it was a wonder they hadn't gotten tired of me yet.

 _The worst of it all is that I'm not even that important. If I ever leave STARISH, they could still be a wonderful group. I'm the odd one here, the eight member, the-_

I shook my head sharply to get rid of these parasitic thoughts. They were my friends above all else, and I wasn't stupid enough to believe they didn't felt the same way towards me.

So, my stride more confident, I finally reached the salon. When I entered, they were all already here, even with Haruka and Tomo-chan.

"Oh, Ary!" Syo was the first to see me. "What's going on? Is it about the Solo Project?"

"Not exactly" I sighed, facing them all. "It's just… oh, to hell with it: I am currently contracted with Raging Agency. If STARISH looses the decisive concert, then I will be forced to leave Shining Agency and join HEAVENS"

There was a moment of stillness.

"WHAT!?"

 _Oops. Maybe I_ should _have given a little more details first._

* * *

"This is crazy" Tomochika snapped, indignant. "They can't do that!"

"Yet they did"

"You never agreed to this!"

"They have a signed contract, and that's all that matters" I shook my head. "It won't be renewed for five years either. Legally speaking, I can't do a thing. If he wanted to, he could have asked me immediately to leave Shining Agency. What pushed him to agree to this bet, I'll never know"

"He has two chances on three" Masato pointed out with a frown. "He must be arrogant enough to believe in the favoring odds"

 _He wouldn't be stupid enough for that. Could Saotome have made another deal with him to allow me this chance?_

"Then there's only one thing we can do"

All attention was reported on Tokiya.

"STARISH will win the decisive concert. There is no other way"

"Right!" Syo pumped his fist. "We won't loose!"

"Don't worry, Ary!" added Otoya with a warm smile. "You're not leaving anytime soon!"

As all of the guys nodded firmly in agreement, I felt relief shake in my bones. I dropped my head, feeling suddenly much lighter than before.

"Thank you"

"You'd do the same for any of us, Kitten" shrugged Ren with a smile.

"You're our friend, Ary-chan! We won't let you go so easily!"

For once, I couldn't find it in myself to pull out of his asphyxiating embrace.

* * *

"Rya-chan"

"Shit!"

I was so concentrated that I hadn't seen Reiji arriving in the garden. Loosing my balance, I fell from the bench I was currently doing a handstand on and crashed on the pavement.

"Ow…"

"Gomen, gomen!"

He was laughing as he helped me up, though.

 _Jerk._

 _..._

 _Wait… REIJI!?_

"You came back!" I blurted out, surprised and glad at the same time. "Did everything worked out for you and QUARTET NIGHT?"

"It did!" he beamed at me, practically sparkling. "And it's in grand part thanks to you, Rya-chan!"

Before I could escaped, he grabbed me and started spinning me around. Feeling a little dizzy when he put me back on my feet, I sat down on the bench from sooner.

"What do you mean?" I then asked, confused.

"Well, they told me that you hadn't bothered too much with keeping your thoughts to yourself" he winked.

"When do I?"

"True, true" he laughed. "But anyhow, it would seem your words changed hearts once more, wouldn't it?"

"Guess they did" I shrugged. "I'm just glad things ended well for you. It would have been a shame to disband QUARTET NIGHT"

"Because we're such amazing Idols, ne?"

It took me a few seconds to understand, before groaning and hiding my face in my hands.

"They heard that, didn't they? Damn it…"

He laughed yet again, and I couldn't help but join in.

 _He seems so happy…_

He soon sobered up, though, and shot me a somewhat sympathetic look.

"We heard from the Director, about your situation with Raging Agency"

I winced, before shaking my head.

 _I'm not giving up, not giving in._

"If QUARTET NIGHT-"

"Don't even think about it" I cut him off sharply. "This is a bet, and I'm going to win fair and square. As friends, I understand your conflicted position. However, let's act as pros right now: don't pull out QUARTET NIGHT. I wouldn't forgive myself if you purposely let that chance pass"

He stared for a few seconds, before offering me a smile. It wasn't his usually bright, blinding ones. It was a small, yet understanding smile, and he nodded.

"Alright. Don't count on us to go easy, though. QUARTET NIGHT will be the opening artist for the Triple S"

"As if" I instantly scoffed. "We ain't loosing this"

 _Well, that's one thing off my mind already. While it's sweet of him to think about it, I wouldn't want QUARTET NIGHT to pull out of the contest just because of that. It's my fault for getting into this mess, and I won't drag even more people down because of it._

* * *

The next day was the beginning of the Solo Project.

Since we wanted things to be as impartial as possible, I would write HEAVENS' songs in a random order. Seeing as QUARTET NIGHT was apparently leaving for a national tour, they would be that last ones I'd take care of for the project, when they were back.

I stared at the paper ni my hands.

 _Amakusa Shion, uh… eh, it's the cute sheep dude!_

 _…_

 _Better not call him that, or I'll end up blurting it out, and_ that'll _be awkward as hell._

* * *

It was agreed on that I'd work with HEAVENS's members at their own Agency. So, that was how I ended up yet again at the Raging building to meet up with my first partner.

 _Just hope he won't be too much of a pain…_

I reached the floor and soon found the meeting room. When I entered, he was already there, staring boringly out of the window.

"Hope I haven't make you wait for too long" I apologized, taking a seat in front of him. "I'm Arya, though you must already know that. Nice to meet you!"

He simply stared at my outstretched hand, which I slowly retracted back when he made no move of shaking it.

 _Well, won't that be fun._

I pulled out a stack of papers from my bag, placing them before me. I wasn't about to loose faith just on the first day, after all, no matter how much of a jerk this one was going to be.

"So, I'm going to ask a few questions, if you don't mind answering them" I said, taking a pencil. "I never really composed for someone else before, but I'd like to know you better so that I can write something that'll fit your personality. If there are some questions you deem too personal, don't bother answering them"

If he even heard me, he made no move to indicate it.

"So, how old are you?"

Silence.

"Do you play any instrument?"

Silence.

"What's your favorite color?"

Silence.

"… you don't want to work with me, do you?"

At that, he finally bothered to glance my way, and gave a barely noticeable nod of his head. With a sigh, I put down my things on the table.

"Well that won't do at all, because we're both going to have to work on the project if we want this to be a success" I remarked, leaning back in my seat. "So, what's the problem? Too unprofessional? Uncomfortable meeting new people? Because I'm a girl?"

As he made no move to acknowledge any of my guesses, I decided to look a little deeper into it.

From what I had seen from the few times we met with the full group, he was very close to HEAVENS, and I often saw him speaking without trouble to one of his fellow members. So, the problem was obviously coming from me.

"Is it because I'm a member of STARISH?"

His eyes widened and this time, he fully turned his head to me.

 _Spot on._

"How-"

"Obvious" I instantly waved off the unimportant question. "The real question is: what exactly is the problem? I understand that we are both part of rival groups as of now. However, it shouldn't get in the way of this project. How about you look at it this way? Right now, you are Amakusa Shion of HEAVENS, and I'm simply Arya, your Composer"

He gritted his teeth, letting his gaze wander back to the window.

 _This is getting nowhere._

I had to think about it, and think fast. If he wasn't about to tell me the problem himself, then I'd have to find out myself.

For the rest of the meeting, we both kept silent.

* * *

The next day, I came back to the Raging Agency with a plan in mind.

Seeing as I couldn't possibly guess everything by myself despite my previous assumptions, I decided to push him in a comfort zone where he would feel it safe to tell me everything. It was quite easy to understand that he was scared of something, but I couldn't say what, and we'd have to get rid of this fear quickly if we wanted this project to work out.

I entered the room. Just like yesterday, he was staring outside, not even twitching when I made my way inside.

He did deigned to spare me a glance when I went to stand right next to him, though.

"Come on" I gestured for the door. "We're going out"

He seemed about to protest, before sighing and getting up as if it was the most demanding effort he ever made in his life.

 _Well, it's a start, I guess._

So we left.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking outside, he was surprisingly the first to talk.

"Eiichi told us you were going to join HEAVENS"

Ah.

 _That's why he accepted to follow me. He thinks I'm joining, therefore I'm not an 'enemy' anymore. I could use this to get him to tell me everything, but I don't want to trick him into it. That's something my parents would do._

"I'm not joining HEAVENS" I corrected, and he stiffened slightly. "Well, I hope not. You see, because of a certain… misunderstanding, I find myself in a delicate position. If STARISH doesn't win the decisive concert, then I'll have to leave Shining Agency and join you guys"

"But we're going to win. We have been blessed by the stars" he replied seriously.

 _Wow, he became awfully chatty all of sudden. And damn, he's not even joking._

"Blessed by the stars, uh?" I repeated, an amused smile stretching my lips as I touched my stone. "I'd know a thing or two about that…"

He was curious, that much was easy to tell, but he didn't ask. However, I had caught onto something despite the shortness of his replies.

 _He loves HEAVENS, that much is obvious. Could it be he loves them a little_ too _much, though?_

"What is HEAVENS to you?"

 _Way to be blunt._

His eyes narrowed a little. It wasn't anger, though, or even distrust.

It was fear.

"Why would you want to know?"

"You love them, don't you?" I insisted softly. "Is that why you don't want to work with me? Because you believe that by doing so, you would betray them?"

He stopped moving, gaping at me as the fear grew even more. I turned to him, worried he'd have a breakdown or something of the sort.

 _I pushed too much. Damn it, I should have kept my mouth shut…_

"I'm sorry" I bowed a little. "I was out of line to ask"

"But how…" he trailed off, before anger replace the fear.

 _Wow, bipolar much?_

"Why do you do that? Why do you insist on working with me? We're enemies, aren't we? How can you betray your group that way!?"

"Me? Betraying STARISH?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You're the one betraying HEAVENS"

He took as step back as if I had slapped him.

"I-I'm not-"

"By refusing to cooperate for the project, you're bringing down HEAVENS' chances of success" I stated seriously. "Is this what you want after all?"

"No!"

"Then show it! You want to help HEAVENS? I'm good with that. I told you before: right now, you're Amakusa Shion of HEAVENS and I'm Arya, your Composer! There are no enemies, no rivalry, nothing!"

I then realized he was shaking, staring down at the pavement. I sighed, running an hand through my hair.

 _Damn it. I'm really the best to mess things up, aren't I?_

"All I'm saying… you're the first of the Solo Project. You're opening the march for the others. The results will be associated to HEAVENS, whether they're good or bad will depend on you, in the end"

Seeing as he wouldn't add anything, I pulled out a pencil from my bag, took his hand and, before he could stop me, wrote down my number on his palm.

"When you're ready, call me. We'll have a lot of work to do to catch up on the two days we just lost"

With that, I spun on my heels and left, waving as I walked away.

 _I have no idea why he acts that way, or why he loves HEAVENS to a point of almost self-harm. What I do know is that it won't end well if he goes to deep into this._

I sighed. I seemed to do that a lot, lately.

 _Just hope he'll make up his mind soon. We still have a few days left, but…_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!"

I waved at Tokiya as he entered the room in a hurry. Himself had just started on the Duet Project with Otori Eiji and Haruka, must be why he was late to our group meeting. However, the others didn't even see him, too focused on the video that our Seniors had just posted.

"So this is QUARTET NIGHT's tour?" wondered Cecil, in awe.

"It's amazing that they'll be performing at such huge venues" remarked Otoya.

"The fans are so excited too" added Natsuki.

"They're paying a lot of attention to their dancing and production too" pointed out Ren.

"It truly is an evolution to surpass a revolution, ne?" mused Masato.

"Ugh, I wish we could go on a tour like QUARTET NIGHT" grunted Syo.

"Let's look at it this way" I crossed my arms behind my head. "When we win the decisive concert, it'll be a world tour for us"

"That'd be so much fun!" agreed the redhead energetically.

It was only then that they all noticed the latecomer.

"Tokiya! Welcome back! You're late, though"

"Sorry" he apologized, stretching. "The meeting ran late. So, let's get start-"

"What was he like?" asked Cecil, curious.

"Is he unique like his brother?" wondered Ren mockingly.

At first, Tokiya sweatdropped. Then, he sighed and dropped his arms.

"He's a genius" he then admitted. "I sensed an overflowing talent for singing and dancing coming from him"

"These are high praises coming from you" I blinked in surprise.

"Well, people with talent really are drawn to each other" remarked Natsuki.

"Ne, Ary, you've started the Solo Project too, haven't you?" then recalled Syo. "What's he like?"

"He-"

Before I could answer, my phone started ringing. Curious, I glanced at the screen, only to find an unknown caller.

 _Well, talking about the devil._

"Hey, Shion" I gestured for the others to start. "What's up?"

 **"… I thought about what you said. I would… like to start, if it isn't too late"**

"Of course it isn't!" I beamed, even though he couldn't see me. "Say what, I'm free in an hour. I'll meet you at your establishment, okay?"

 **"Alright… Sorry. For the trouble"**

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you there!"

With that, the call ended. Putting the phone back in my pocket, I then joined the others so that we could get started.

 _If we work efficiently, then we've got this in the bag._

* * *

He was waiting outside when I arrived. Grinning, I ran to him.

"Hey!" he returned the greeting with a nod. "I'm glad you thought things through. Ready to get some work done?"

"Hai"

"Great! How about we go to the park? It'll be more comfortable than that damn meeting room"

He just shrugged, and so to the park we went.

* * *

"Yo guys, what's up?" I asked, entering the gym.

They offered me weird faces when I came in, instantly worrying me.

"What's going on?"

"Tokiya is transferring!"

"Uh?"

"Don't spout such nonsense" Masato instantly stepped in. "The articles are based entirely on speculations"

"Isn't he just going there to practice?" remarked Syo boringly. "Ary is too, and no one's making a big deal out of it"

"Yeah, there's nothing fishy about it" nodded Otoya.

I looked around, utterly confused, before connecting the dots.

 _He goes to Raging Agency for the duet project. Some paparazzi must have wrote articles saying he was changing Agencies._

"Yeah, Tokiya-kun would never transfer agencies" hummed Natsuki.

At the same time, the black-haired boy came in.

 _Talk about timing._

"Well, people will say what they will, but it's nothing for us to worry about" nodded Ren, before seeing the boy in question. "Hey. Welcome back, Ichi"

"Tokiya, more untrue articles came out" whined the redhead.

"Don't worry about it" added Syo with a grin.

 _Wait, he's making a weird face. Why is he making that face?_

He looked down.

"It's true that Raging Entertainment is trying to recruit me" he admitted.

The others stiffened, and I couldn't help but wonder how they hadn't seen that one coming. After all, Tokiya was a musical prodigy. _Of course_ Raging would want him.

"Otori Raging thinks highly of my abilities" he pursued, before looking back at us. "He said I could make it internationally"

 _I_ so _don't like where this is going._

"… what?"

"What are you talking about?" instantly snapped Syo.

"Tokiya-kun, did something happen?" asked more calmly Natsuki.

The black-haired Idol clenched his fists, and I stiffened a little.

"I have a goal" he announced, gritting his teeth. "To go higher and further"

 _No, no, no, no, no…_

"What's gotten into you?" protested Otoya. "I thought we were working towards the decisive concert together!"

"Let me be clear" his gave was unwavering. "At this rate, the gap between us, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS will only widen. I'm not satisfied with my current progress. I'm just trying to do what I have to do. If the rest of you remain stuck here… then I plan on to accept Otori Raging's invitation"

 _This can't… be happening. Not now. Not ever. Tokiya…_

Without another look behind, he left.

 _Tokiya no baka!_

* * *

"I have heard of Ichinose Tokiya's transfer"

"He's not transferring" I assured, not in the mood to talk about it.

Understanding the silent demand, he dropped it, and looked over the lyrics he had written sooner.

If there was one thing I had been pleasantly surprised with, it was how he truly was a genius when it came to writing lyrics. The words were beautiful, the structure of the phrases carefully crafted, and I could feel the Muses answering to his inspiration each an every time his pencil moved.

 _Blessed by the stars indeed._

"Ne, Shion" I looked up from my own paper. "If you don't mind me asking… what's your dream?"

He seemed startled for a second, before glancing aside.

"… to be with HEAVENS"

I hummed, thinking that much. In the end, himself and I weren't very different. He considered HEAVENS his family, even if he never understood it himself, and wanted to do everything he could for them, no matter what.

"What is your dream, Arya?"

I smiled at him.

"To be with STARISH"

And, to my great surprise, he smiled back.

* * *

This was the last day of the week, and we were ready for the recording.

I took my seat at the piano. I had asked for more lessons from Masato and Haruka, and was now a very decent player, if I could say so myself. I then sent him a thumbs up, and he put on the headset before taking his place at the mike.

At the signal of the recording staff member, I started playing.

Then, Shion joined in.

 **I have often dreamed of a far off place**

 **Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me**

 **Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face**

 **And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be**

 _This is beautiful,_ I let my fingers lightly hit the keys. _He feels each and every word, shaking our very soul._

 **I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**

 **I will find my way if I can be strong**

 **I know every mile would be worth my while**

 **When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**

 _Where I belong… with STARISH, of course. And that's exactly why I can't let go now, of all times._

 **Down an unknown road to embrace my fate**

 **Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**

 **And a thousand years would be worth the wait**

 **It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through**

 _I'm moving forward despite my past holding me back. I can never see where I'm going, but the road to take is quite clear._

 **And I won't look back, I can go the distance**

 **And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat**

 **It's an uphill slope**

 **But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance**

 **And my journey is complete, oh yeah**

I started playing my solo part, my hands flying over the keys and the notes escaping with each touch.

 _No, I won't look back. If I push enough, I'll pull through. And I've learned, by now, I've learned my lesson well. I'm not alone, and I can count on them._

All _of them._

 **But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

 **For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh**

 _Tokiya… he's doubting, he's afraid. He hurts as much as we are. In a way, we have no right to hold him back, and to ask him to stay put._

 _But…_

 **Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**

 **I will search the world, I will face its harms**

 **I don't care how far, I can go the distance**

 **'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms**

 _But… I'm not giving up just yet, even if he already has. None of us will. We're in this together, and I'll be damned if I let any of them forget it._

With that, the last note echoed in the room.

I let out a barely audible sigh, before turning to Shion. For a moment, I had forgotten we were recording.

 _It's a wonder I haven't messed up the notes, distracted as I was._

But it was over, and I knew what I had to do now.

* * *

"Well, I had fun" I admitted as we stepped out of the building. "You really are a talented Idol, Shion. I hope we can work together again"

He stared for a few seconds, before patting my head and walking away.

 _… uh?_

Before he could fully disappear, though, I managed to catch his reply.

"I look forward to it"

At that, I laughed.

 _Well, guess we're friends, now._

* * *

When I arrived in the practice room, it was only to find all of the guys harboring grim expressions.

Annoyed, I slammed the door shut, startling them.

"A-Ary!?"

"Are you all already giving up?"

They gaped at my question, before each of them looked in an opposite direction. I crossed my arms over my chest, awaiting an answer.

"… we have to work even harder" Syo finally broke the silence.

"Ichi must have realized that after he started working on the duet project" Ren joined in.

"After starting as part of the first duet, he must have thought things aren't good enough as they are" accused slightly Otoya.

 _Well, better have them get all of this off of their chests before pursuing._

"We didn't understand any of the impatience and anxiety he was feeling" admitted Masato, sitting at the piano and shame in his voice.

"Tokiya-kun was fighting so desperately alone" Natsuki placed an hand over his heart.

"We're the ones who made Tokiya say those things" announced Cecil.

I bit my lower lip, knowing it was true just like anyone else in this room. We knew now, though, so we still had a chance to make it better.

"We can't let it end like this" claimed Otoya.

They all nodded at that, and there was a moment of silence.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" I finally exclaimed, stomping my foot impatiently. "Let's move it already!"

Without loosing any more precious time, we ran out of the practice room to find the black-haired boy.

* * *

"TOKIYAAAAA!"

He turned around as we stopped running a few meters away. It had taken us some time to find him but, when we did, Haruka was already with him.

"We-"

Otoya's oncoming rant was instantly stopped when the black-haired boy shook his head.

"Before, I was happy as long as I could sing, whether is was as HAYATO or Ichinose Tokiya" he said. "But, after meeting you all, becoming a member of STARISH, and singing onstage together numerous times… my desire to continue singing with you all has become stronger than ever! Stronger than it ever has before!"

I felt my heart drop in relief at that as he came to stand before us.

"After meeting the amazing genius that is Otori Eiji during the Duet Project, and learning just how talented HEAVENS is, honestly, I was shaken. I realized we couldn't continue as we were. We have to push ourselves higher and further to keep up. If we loose…"

 _It's my fault,_ I looked down, feeling guilt wrenching my heart. _He was so stressed about STARISH becoming better so that we'd win, just because I'd leave if we don't._

"Shinomiya-san" he then called. "Your magnanimity and kindness protect us like a shield. Syo, your straightforwardness and strength grant us the power to charge straight through all obstacles. Ren. Your elegance and passion paint us in brilliant colors and make us shine"

I could see them smiling at that, and I shook my head.

 _This is actually really sweet. To think we came here to apologize, too._

"Hijirikawa-san. Your calmness and steadfast conviction always grant us courage. Aijima-san, your love for music and the purity of your emotions remind us of how we felt in the beginning and grant us new awareness. Otoya, your brilliant smile and voice are essential signposts that inspire us and illuminates our future. Ary…"

I straightened a little, and our eyes met.

"Ary, your presence and support helps us get through anything and without you, STARISH would have fallen apart a long time ago"

I smiled at that, feeling warmth blossom and spread in my whole body.

 _According myself a little too much importance, I believe, but still… it's nice to hear._

"QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS may have some things we don't have… but, we have plenty of potential they don't have either! I know the eight of us can reach even greater heights. Let's continue heading towards the future as STARISH! Together… as far as we can go"

As all nodded, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Tokiya no baka!"

With that, I latched my arms around his waist –I can't reach his shoulders as easily- and gave him a tight hug. They all laughed as he hugged back.

"Gomen" he whispered in my ear.

"I thought I told you not to scare me like that again" I scolded, feeling awfully emotive all of sudden.

He simply offered me a somewhat sheepish, but peaceful smile, and I finally pulled back.

 _In one way or another… STARISH is where we all belong._

 _Together… as far as we can go._

* * *

 **Okay, so many of you must have realized the mental state of Arya. Note that it'll come back a lot until a certain chapter.**

 **The song is _Go The Distance,_ from the movie 'Hercules', the cover by Shawn Hook & KHS.**

 **As for Shion... he accepted to work with Arya ONLY because he heard that she would be joining them. In his eyes, as a future member of HEAVENS. she is no different from the other members, she isn't an 'enemy' from STARISH anymore. That's really all there is to it.**

 **Alright, reviews are love!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Goodness, we're up to sixty reviews people! FYI, that's a lot considering it's one of _my_ stories. So, thank you all and keep up on reviewing, I love reading your comments and encouragements, and also reading your ideas!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Step Out Of The Shadows

.

.

I was happy.

My second partner for the Solo Project was none other than oh-so-lovable Blondie.

 _Yeah! Tons of fun and death threats and fights- I mean, serious working and composing!_

From what I had heard too, he was currently working on the Duet Project with Syo too. However, I wasn't too bothered by it. Idols always had more than one job at a time, after all, so it shouldn't be too much trouble for the boy. Plus, we had two weeks to come up with something, so it'd be a piece of cake.

I was about to enter the building in which he was recording with Syo when the aggressive blond suddenly stormed out, nearly running me over. He grunted my way, not even bothering to slow down. With a huff, I went after him, trying to keep up with his pace which, mind you, wasn't easy with the height difference.

 _Damn tall people…_

"Oi, would you slow down a bit!?" I shot him, annoyed.

"Get lost already, squirt"

 _He and Ranmaru would get along._

 _..._

 _Nan, they'd probably tear each other's throats out or something._

"We've got to start working on the Solo Project, remember?" I retorted. "And we- stop taking longer strides, damn it!"

For a second, amusement shone in his fiery eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Annoying…"

" _I'm_ annoying? You're the one trying to avoid working!"

"Gee, wonder why"

Scowling, it took me half a second to make my decision. In a burst of speed, I climbed on the little wall bordering the sidewalk we were advancing on, before propelling myself onto his back. Latching my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, I then hung on tightly as he nearly lost his balance.

"W-what the hell!? Get down!"

"No! Or you slow down, or I stay on! No, in fact, I'm not letting go until you agree to work on the damn project!"

As he tried to pull me off –much in vain, might I add, I was clutching to him like a leech-, I noticed the weird looks we were getting from the few passerby.

 _Geez, get a life._

 _…_

 _Okay, I'm really not one to talk._

"You're _really_ starting to piss me off" growled Yamato.

"Ooh, tough words" I rolled my eyes, not letting go.

"Damn it, you know what? I don't even care anymore!"

With that, he started walking again, and I easily understood that he was heading back to Raging Agency.

 _Well, I did say I wouldn't let go._

So I didn't.

* * *

I poked his cheek for the nth time.

His eye twitched.

I poked again.

"Damn it, why are you even still here!?"

"I told you I wouldn't let go until you accepted to work on the project" I shrugged, still holding on tight.

I could see his scowl worsen as we reached the floor of the apartment he shared with the rest of HEAVENS.

 _Well, this is going to be awkward._

 _…_

 _Oh, to hell with it._

He entered the apartment, and I instantly spotted Kira and Eiichi reading on the couch in the middle of the place. Shion was in the kitchen with Nagi and Van was chatting with Eiji.

"Welcome back, Yamato- wait, what?"

I snickered at Nagi's thoroughly confused face, and made a peace sign.

"Yo"

"Eh, Ary?" blinked Van, as surprised as the others. "What are you doing here? And on Yamato's back, at that"

"The jerk wouldn't listen, so I had to take drastic measures"

"Who're you calling a jerk, annoying pest?" snapped back the blond.

"You" I deadpanned, making him splutter in anger. "Now, are you going to listen to me or are you going to sulk for a while longer?"

"Damn you…"

"You know, I lost count of the number of times you cursed me in the passed fifteen minutes"

"Yamato, just do as she says" Shion sighed from his seat. "She won't let go until you do"

"I concur" sweatdropped Van.

"Talking from experience, eh?" I offered a cheeky grin.

 **"** **MESSAGE!"**

"Oops, my bad" arranging my grip so that he wouldn't be able to throw me off, I then grabbed my phone and checked the message. "Oh, gotta go"

With that, I let go and effected a cartwheel before graciously landing back on my feet at a safe distance from the blond, putting back the phone in my bag. He instantly spun around, fingers twitching, though if he was going to punch me or strangle me, I wouldn't have been able to tell.

With an honeyed smile, I made the distance separating us in two strides before punching him straight in the guts. His eyes widened and he took a step back, clutching his stomach.

"W-what the hell!?"

"That's for Syo" I replied in a sweet voice. "Whom I just learned was at the receiving end of a certain unwarranted punch. I couldn't care less if you fight, but at least do it for a reason"

"What are you, his mother?" he spat.

"Nan, just a very protective friend" I shrugged. "Well, I'll be off, then. Blondie, I'll see you tomorrow. If you're not at the meeting point, I swear to God I'll forcefully drag you out by the collar. Have a nice day!"

Waving, I then left without looking back.

* * *

"Stupid girl… stupid dwarf… stupid-"

"Yamato, we heard you the first ten times" Eiichi rolled his eyes.

"You should have just gone with her" Shion said calmly. "It would have avoided the troublesome situation you were caught in"

"As if I'd loose the fight to a pipsqueak like her" growled the blond, rubbing his stomach.

 _Pipsqueak or not, she sure packed a punch, though. Not that I'll ever admit it._

"Yamato, don't forget this project is also to benefit HEAVENS" warned Nagi in his sing-song voice. "If you don't cooperate, it'll reflect on us too!"

"Tche"

He couldn't argue with that.

 _Damn this midget…_

* * *

"Syo! Are you okay?"

I made my way to the couch he was sitting on with Haruka while the door closed behind me, and he nodded with a grim face.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore"

"Good" I huffed, plopping down next to him. "I gave him back his money, though, don't worry about it"

"Y-you punched him!? And you're still alive!?"

I raised an eyebrow, frankly unimpressed.

"Dude, I got _Satsuki whipped._ It's not this damn blondie on testosterones that'll be able to actually hurt me, trust that"

While he muttered curses and infamies under his breath, I shot a cheeky grin at Haruka, who just shook her head, too used to my antics by now.

"While it is nice to see you took such a liking to Yamato…"

"Eeep!"

Ryuya-sensei entered the room, along with Natsuki, who had apparently came in to check up on the shorter blond.

Syo explained everything that had happened. Apparently, Yamato wasn't that much interested in being an Idol. He only wanted to beat Ryuya-sensei in _Muscle Fight._

 _Ain't that fun…_

"I see, so that's what he said, uh?" sighed the ginger when Syo finished his tale.

"Yeah. The recording session ended before I knew what was happening. I…"

"Syo-kun…"

"I was really excited when I heard your brother was an Idol" admitted the blond with a tight smile. "Not only that, but I had the opportunity to sing a duet with him. At first, I was surprised, but then I was super excited"

"You were really looking forward to singing with his brother" stated Natsuki with a smile.

I couldn't bring myself to smile too, though.

 _Guys, seriously?_

"If we don't do our best to perform fun songs and dances, our fans won't enjoy it either" remarked Syo, his face now seemingly happier, but said happy face soon fell. "But… from the moment we met, it was like he didn't care. He didn't say anything during the meeting for the song"

"He's right" confirmed sadly Haruka. "He didn't say anything about his musical preferences or what he imagined the song would be like. But, he sang it immediately as soon as I gave it to him"

"He even got the dance moves the choreographer taught us right in one shot with perfect rhythm" added Syo.

"That's right, his dancing was very powerful" nodded the girl.

"So I thought he'd put as much passion towards the duet" the blond looked down. "But it's like he didn't even see me"

"I see. He hasn't changed at all"

At Ryuya-sensei's remark, we reported our attention on him.

"Ever since he was a child, he always challenged me when it came to sports or games" he informed. "But when it comes to anything else, he's completely uninterested. He really hasn't changed"

"Damn it!" cursed Syo. "I thought it'd be a great song if he just sang a little harder! And he suddenly hit me too…"

"Gee, wonder why" I scoffed.

He gaped at me, surprised I was siding with the 'ennemy', and I crossed my arms behind my head, leaning back in the couch.

"All this time, you kept saying how you were looking forward to working with Ryuya-sensei's brother" I said, my tone cool. "Not Hyuga Yamato. You raised your expectations of his person by using Ryuya-sensei as the model, basically comparing the two. It's quite clear that he's trying to detach himself from his shadow, yet people keep pushing him back in. We can think he became an Idol so as to make a name of himself, but I guess it's more of a way to gain entry access in the _Muscle Fight_ than anything else"

Shame settled on his features, understanding I was right. He hadn't thought about Yamato, only about his hero's relative.

 _Damn, doesn't that feel familiar._

"A-ano… what's _Muscle Fight?"_ asked Haruka.

"It's sports variety program that pits celebrities against each other" answered Natsuki.

"Yeah. Powerful and agile celebrities face off in a variety of contests on the show" pursued Syo. "At the end, the two highest-scoring participants take each other on in a fight"

"Hyuga-sensei, have you been on the show?" wondered my friend curiously.

"A long time ago" he shrugged.

"He was on the now-legendary first episode" recalled the short blond. "He scored way more points than anyone else. On top of that, everyone who placed second or lower forfeited the final battle. It was a total victory for Ryuya-sensei!"

"Syo, your inner-fangirl is showing" I deadpanned.

A faint red suddenly dusted his cheeks, making me snort.

"Are you making another appearance?" then inquired Natsuki.

"They extended me an offer for the first time in a while" admitted the man.

"He said… he'd go on _Muscle Fight_ to beat you, Hyuga-sensei" Syo bit his lower lip, before locking gazes with him. "Will you let me appear on _Muscle Fight?"_

I blinked in surprise, the others taken aback as I was, and Syo jumped on his feet, slamming his fist against his palm.

"I want to beat him! I want to beat him, so he'll sing with me again!"

Ryuya-sensei's face broke into a grin at that.

"Fine"

"What? No fair!" I whined. "I wanna go too!"

"Why can't you?" blinked Haruka.

"Cause it's for male Idols only" shrugged Syo, sitting back down.

 _Stupid gender roles, stupid stereotypes, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

* * *

The next day, I watched with Haruka the announcement of the _Muscle Fight_ contestants, where we managed to assist at a little confrontation between Syo and him. After that, the short blond left with the shy girl, and I managed to catch up to Yamato before he could leave.

"So, ready to get some work done?"

He scoffed, putting on his headphones. I glared, before grabbing them and turning the volume to its maximum. His face broke in a heavy cringe as he instantly pull them off, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad right now.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he snapped. "I don't have time for this!"

"You want to train, I know, I know" I rolled my eyes. "But you know what? Becoming an Idol just to beat your brother won't do any good"

"And what would _you_ know?"

I blocked the door before he could pass, facing him with all my might despite the fact that I was barely reaching his shoulders.

"I think I would know a thing or two about family names throwing shade, Hyuga Yamato" I held my chin. "You're not the only one having a hard time getting out of it, you know? I've got a whole fricking agency with my name on it, so don't you fucking dare ask me what I'd know about family fame overshadowing me! You want to get out of Ryuya-sensei's shadow? Fine, I'll even help! But don't you spat on your opportunity to be an Idol just because of some half-assed misplaced bitterness!"

I caught his fist before it could reach my face, and surprise flashed in his eyes.

"You know, your fist won't always be able to do the God damn talking. You gotta think out of the box a little"

The boy pulled away with a scowl, and I shook my head.

 _Well, guess it's time for greater measures._

"How about that: when you're done with your little fight with Syo, I'm challenging you to a spar. You win? I'll leave you alone and even take the blame for the failed project. However, if _I_ win, you'll have to cooperate, and actually work. Deal?"

He stared at my outstretched hand for a few seconds, before taking it and shaking it with a strong grip. My bones cracked a little, and I instantly put some more pressure, giving him back the same treatment.

With that, I then pulled and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he however called, apparently confused.

"Well, I won't take more of your time" I shrugged, not even looking back. "You'll need all the training you can get if you wanna beat Syo"

"Tche"

 _I've got such a weird sense of déjà-vu…_

* * *

Five days later, it was time for _Muscle Fight._ I was leaving with Syo, wanting to see how it'd turn out but, as soon as the door opened, we found the other members of STARISH waiting for us –or rather him, in this situation.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked my friend, smiling.

"The Duet Project involves all of STARISH" replied Otoya, smiling too.

"I'll pass the baton Tokiya gave me onto the next guy" assured the short blond. "We have to make the Duet Project a success"

"Of course"

They all nodded at that, and I couldn't help but smile too.

 _This is going to be interesting alright._

We waved, before heading to the car that would bring us to the set. As soon as we took place inside, though, some confusion crept in his gaze.

"Ne, Ary?"

"What?"

"Didn't you have to work on the Solo Project with him? Any advance?"

"None" I shook my head. "But don't worry, I've got it under control. "We still have seven days, I'm sure we'll manage"

"If you say so…" he didn't seem fully convinced, but dropped it anyway.

 _Seven days, uh? We can make it._

But soon, some annoyance flared, making my blood boil.

 _What is it with HEAVENS members being so God damn difficult? What a pain…_

* * *

The whole competition took an hour, at most, but I couldn't really pay attention, currently drowning in a sea of envy.

 _I wanna compete too…_

I was however pulled out of my thoughts by Haruka when the final score was announced, declaring Syo and Yamato _ex aequo_ , 54/54.

 **"** **We're in the final phase of the competition! Punches and kicks are allowed in this all-out battle. Competitors who sent their opponents down for a count of ten or knock them out of the ring will receive twenty points. These two competitors with contrasting styles have risen to the stage"**

Syo was wearing red, and Yamato was in blue. Both were acing each other in the ring, Syo determined and Yamato apparently annoyed, maybe bored, by the whole situation.

 **"** **He may be small, but he's surprised us countless times with his balance, agility and boldness. The leaping charge he showed us during the stone jump was worthy of a modern-day Ushiwakamaru. He's Kurusu Syo!"**

I cheered along with Haruka, Natsuki and the rest of the crowd, but he didn't even glanced at the public, too concentrated.

 **"** **On the other side is a man with a large build, powerful movements, and an unbreakable will. With the intensity of Benkei, he lets no man pass. He's Hyuga Yamato!"**

As the animator finished his announcements, I glanced to the back of the benches, where was sitting Ryuya-sensei. He had apparently made a deal with Yamato too, like what he would fight him if he won, and had showed up just in time for the duel.

 **"** **Ready… go!"**

The duel was quite intense and, at each blow, I couldn't help the twitching of my muscles, anticipating my own fight.

 _He's awesome…_

* * *

He was an excellent fighter, that much was obvious, and I was already noting every detail of his abilities in the back of my mind, storing them for later.

Down there, things were taking a harsher turn. At first, Syo had been loosing thoroughly, and I truly thought he wouldn't make it then. However, he never stopped getting back on his feet, no matter how many times Yamato threw him down. Hell, I even recognized a few of my own techniques!

Syo suddenly took back the lead, and managed to punch him in the face. They exchanged some words I couldn't hear through the noisy crowd, but it was pretty obvious the sudden turning of the tables had fired up the taller blond.

They started exchanging kick for kick and blow for blow, neither of them pulling back, and I started fidgeting in my seat.

 _I WANNA FIGHT!_

Natsuki patted my head while harboring an amused smile, as if reading my thoughts.

Then, everything stopped.

Looking back at the ring, it was only to find the both of them on their knees, panting harshly and none able to get back up. The public had went silent, and tension was rising. Then, the crowd started cheering again, and they dragged themselves back on their feet.

 _That's it. The fight's ending now._

They started walking to each other but, before any of them could even pull a punch, they collapsed.

I facepalmed.

 _Morons._

* * *

When we found Syo, Yamato was already leaving. I shot a grin at my friend, who smiled back and gestured for me to go after the older boy. Waving at the others, I then ran to catch up with the taller boy.

When I arrived, he scoffed at my cheeky grin.

"Told ya so"

"Whatever"

"Ne, ne, feeling up for a fight tomorrow? Or you won't be able to take anymore?"

"As if" he grunted. "You're awfully giddy, aren't you?"

"'Cause this fight was awesome! It's obvious you've been training for a while now, I can't wait to exchange blows with you!"

He raised an eyebrow at that and I finally calmed down a little, scratching the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, just pumped up a little"

"A little?"

I just shrugged innocently, and he barked out a laugh. I was surprised, before shaking it off.

 _Guess Syo made him understand before I could._

"Well, I'll meet you tomorrow at Raging for the spar" I then said, stopping in my tracks. "You better be there"

He stopped to, and half-turned to me. Then, he nodded and left without another word. Victorious, I let out a silent cheer before sauntering back to where I had left the other three.

There was a loud snort from Yamato, and I blushed a little.

 _Oops, not so silent after all._

* * *

As promised, I came to Raging Agency the next day. I was escorted by a staff member to the gym, where I quickly changed in my sparring attire. I was putting on my fingerless gloves when the door opened, letting enter Yamato.

He blinked, before shaking his head and placing down his bag near the benches.

"No fighting gloves?" he however asked.

"What, afraid to take a punch?" I taunted, hands on my hips.

"Thought you'd like to preserve your pretty face for a while longer" he retorted in the same tone, coming to stand two meters away from me.

"You think I'm pretty?" I gushed.

He stiffened, and I spotted some pink tainting his cheeks, making me laugh.

"Just teasing" I grinned. "So, any rules other than our deal?"

"Ends when one of us gives up or is knocked out" he replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Agreed"

We both took our stances.

 _He's putting more weight on his left side._

We nodded at once, and I instantly went after him. He seemed surprised at my speed, but quite easily avoided my oncoming punch. However, I used the momentum to strike his right leg, making him loose his balance and crash on the floor.

I jumped back as he tried to swipe my legs from under me, and he got back on his feet with a slight scowl.

I returned it.

"Don't underestimate me" I warned, serious. "Give me all you've got, or you have no chance of winning this!"

I was bluffing. No matter what I could say, he had much more experience than I in the domain, and much more opportunities to train too. Objectively speaking, I was going to give one hell of a time, but didn't have much of a chance to actually win.

 _But I have to._

I clenched my fists, and blocked his own attack. I tried to kick him at the head, but he grabbed my ankle at the last second. I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

 _Fuck._

He smirked.

"All I've got, eh?"

With that, he quite literally threw me at the complete opposite. However, I caught my fall with ease and landed back in a crouched position, sending him a smug look.

"Just like a cat, always falling back on your feet, uh?" he remarked.

"And you're like a dog, all bark but no bite"

He charged once more, and my eyes widened.

 _He's faster._

I jumped, using his shoulders to propel myself higher before falling back on him and trying to tackle him to the ground.

Key word: trying.

He grabbed me by the arms and made me fly for a few meters, before I crashed near the training dummies. With a cringe, I took a second to note that I was probably going to bruise, before avoiding an onslaught of blows.

 _He's still holding back._

I was offended, to be honest. Did he thought I wasn't worth his real strength? That I wasn't worth the effort?

Each second passing made me more pissed. Twirling to avoid another feeble punch, I didn't bother keeping a leash on my control, and slammed my elbow between his shoulder blades. As the strength of the blow sent him down, I raised my knee straight into his guts, before punching him in the face.

He fell on his back as I stared, my breath slightly ragged, though it was more of anger than tiredness.

"If you ain't going to fight for real, then I'm ending this now" I growled.

He slowly straightened up, and I realized with a slight twinge of guilt that his nose was actually bleeding. Not much, but enough to make me realize I might should have refrained my strength a little.

Said guilt soon disappeared when he started laughing, wiping the blood with the back of his hand while getting back on his feet.

"You sure are something, squirt" he grinned.

And then, I realized I had been played all along.

 _He wanted to gauge my strength before going all out, and I fell for it like some god damn debutant._

"Alright, let's get this done" he slammed his fists together.

He was apparently in a good mood now, and I knew he wouldn't hold back anymore. I was glad, yes, but slightly terrified at the same time.

 _Maa, as long as I don't die…_

Next second, we were at each other's throats. Our fists met, and I winced when I felt my fingers crack a little.

 _This isn't going to feel good later, is it?_

But I was under strong adrenaline for now, so I couldn't feel the pain yet. With that in mind, I aimed a kick at his guts, but he got a hold of my leg and threw me above his shoulder. I landed on my back, but rolled out of the way as his feet slammed down where my head was just a second later. I kicked it, making him stumble a little, but he caught his balance and threw back a punch. I crossed my arms before my face, effectively blocking it, but I _swear to God_ something broke.

 _Well, kind of asked for it, didn't I?_

I jumped once more and twirled midair. My feet crashed on between his shoulder and his neck. He cringed slightly, but kept on grinning.

 _What-_

My arms were suddenly pulled back as he forced me around in an armlock and, next thing I knew, I was on my knees with both of my arms locked in my back in an iron grip. If I moved even slightly, they'd probably break.

Silence befell on us, only troubled by our heavy panting, until his hold tightened.

"Give up" he ordered.

"Ain't happening" I gritted my teeth.

For a moment, I truly thought he was going to a) break my damn arms or b) let me go so that we could pursue.

He did neither of those.

 _What is he-_

There was a sharp pain in my neck, and darkness overcame me.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes, feeling a slight headache hammering inside my skull.

 _What the hell happened…_

I felt awfully sore. Rubbing my neck, I slowly straightened in a sitting position, trying to focus on my surroundings.

 _A gym… oh, right, I was fighting with Yamato… and he…_

My eyes widened in realization.

 _The jerk knocked me out!_

"Here"

My reflexes were the only thing allowing me to catch the bottle of water flying at my head. I swallowed down half of it, before turning a slight glare at the blond boy, who was sitting a meter away, his own bottle in hands.

"You knocked me out" I accused.

"Well, you weren't about to give up, that much was obvious" he scoffed, but he was smiling, which was really weird. "You know, you ain't half-bad for a midget"

Saying that, he rubbed his shoulder. I smirked a little, remembering the few good blows I had landed on him, before sobering up with a sigh.

"Whatever. A deal is a deal" with that, I managed to get up and grabbed my bag. "It was fun sparring with you, Yamato"

I was opening the door when he suddenly appeared behind me, slamming it shut.

"Wha-"

"A deal or not, this project is for the both of us, isn't it?" he looked away at that. "Just get on with it already"

I gaped at him for a few seconds, before my lips stretched in a wide grin.

"Sweet!"

I plopped back down on the floor, pulling my things out of my bag. Seeing as none of us seem to want to bother with changing back in our normal clothes and all that jazz, we could just do it in the gym.

After a second, he dropped down next to me, and grabbed a sheet and a pencil, the music already composed between us but still in need of lyrics. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that, and I shrugged.

"I couldn't just do nothing either"

He shook his head, but started writing nowadays. After a few seconds of silence, I smiled once more.

"Your left hook was weak"

He shot me a look, before reporting his attention on the paper.

"So was your midair kick"

My eye twitched at that. I knew _very_ well I had gotten him good with that one.

"Jerk" I huffed under my breath.

His lips twisted upwards for only answer.

* * *

As I feared, something had broke during our little spar. Nothing big, healed in a few days at most, but enough to warrant me a future babysitter. Syo hadn't taken well to the fact that when I said I had everything under control actually meant I was going to fight my way through much like he had, so he swore to never let me fight without at least one of them to watch over me.

 _Yeah, right._

However, everything was healed and well for the performance. At the end of the second week, we were ready and pumped up for the recording.

I took my seat behind the drums, twirling the sticks Ranmaru had gotten me last Christmas between my fingers. Yamato had been surprised when I told him I played drums, pleasantly so, and I later learned it was because himself played the bass.

 _Otherwise said, we make one hell of a duo._

We received the signal from the staff member, and music echoed through the headphones.

I started playing.

 **Nothing I say comes out right,**

 **I can't love without a fight,**

 **No one ever knows my name,**

 **When I pray for sun, it rains.**

 _I'm so sick of wasting time,_

 _But nothing's moving in my mind,_

 _Inspiration can't be found,_

 _I get up and fall but_

 ** _I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah_**

 **Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

 _I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_

 ** _I'll live my life, I'm alive!_**

 _Every moment breaks my heart,_

 _And I know it from the start,_

 _Still I end up in a mess,_

 _Every time I second guess._

 **All my friends just run away,**

 **When I'm having a bad day,**

 **I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason**

 ** _I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah_**

 **Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**.

 _I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_

 ** _I'll live my life, I'm alive!_**

* * *

"Yatta! That was awesome!" I cheered, still fired up by our performance.

"I guess" he was smiling, though.

"Don't try to play it cool, you thought so too!" I accused. "Now come on, hit it!"

He stared at my outstretched fist for a second, before sighing with a shake of his head and bumping his own fist against it.

Then, before I could escape, he roughly ruffled my hair.

"O-oi!"

"You know what? It wouldn't be half-bad if you ended up joining us after all" he remarked with a smirk.

Before I could answer, he was already walking away, shoving his hands in his pockets. I gaped at his retreating figure, before trying to replace the mess he had made of my hair.

 _Well, guess we're friends after all, though he'll probably deny it if I ever bring it back to his face._

 _…_

 _Tsundere._

* * *

 **Yay, loads of love for Yamato! The song is _I'm Alive_ by 'Becca', and I love it so much too! **

**So, I feel like Syo was in the wrong all along. I mean, he kept talking about Ryuya's brother, not Yamato, ya know? And I felt like they didn't exploit the bacground story that much, which was quite a shame. Obviously, Arya dear would understand his situation, what with the Ritsukera Agency and all that jazz. Also, for when she clung to him and went back to HEAVENS's flat with him... well, she _so_ would. It's very 'Arya', don't you think? And of course, she won't hesitate to crash by from time to time. Girl ain't got no shame or time for that ;-)**

 **PS: At the beginning of the story, I really thought it'd be a Arya/Yamato pairing. Then, I decided to take Ranmaru, because we see him more often, because he has more personality than Yamato -am I the only who feels like they tried too hard to create opposites of the members of STARISH?- and also because he has pretty eyes.**

 **Gotta love the pretty eyes.**

 **Alright, that's all for now! Toddles! And reviews are greatly appreciated and cherished!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Okay, so what's coming next might be a little weird, but I like it nonetheless. Thanks for the reviews!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't Doubt Your Worth

.

.

I clenched my fist.

 _Otori Eiichi, eh? I've got a reaaaally bad feeling about this…_

* * *

I was about to knock on the door when it opened. I blinked at the purple-eyed boy, who offered me what ignorant people would call a pleasant smile.

 _It gives me the chills, and not the good kind._

"Well, make yourself at home" he proposed, letting me in. "Though you didn't hesitate like that with Yamato"

"It was a completely different situation" I replied coolly, heading inside. "Let me make one thing extremely clear, Eiichi. I won't stand even _one_ attempt to breach my bubble like you did oh-so-many times before, got it?"

"Clear as crystal" he assured, sitting down on the couch. "Right now, the project is of importance. Also, I'll have to admit that my conduct when we first met wasn't of the most appropriate. So, how about we start over?"

I stared for a moment but, unable to find anything else than honesty in his eyes, I agreed with a slight smile.

 _Well, I'm not one to refuse second chances… and if he can actually act mature, then who am I to refuse the opportunity of a peaceful partnership?_

"Alright, so I was thinking…"

* * *

I walked out of the building, slightly in daze.

Eiichi was a fricking _genius._

I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I accepted the truce, and it actually worked like a charm. As promised, he didn't break his professional composure even once. Therefore, as promised, I've decided to let go of first –and second, and third, and all others- impressions to try and start over again.

We had already advanced a lot with the song, which surprised me greatly. He actually had some knowledge in composition, therefore was able to put good input in the project and, at the rhythm we were going, I was fairly certain we would start writing the lyrics before the end of the week.

 _To think he'll be the first I've actually worked with on day one._

It was almost disturbing, how easily he proposed to forget past mistakes. However, something was clear enough: he had matured. Was it because of the formation of the seven-membered HEAVENS, or simply because of experience, I couldn't say. What I could confirm was how he appreciated the life as a bigger group, and was more than probably starting to understand STARISH a little better.

 _Well, whatever. As long as this works out, I'm all for it._

* * *

When I finally got back to the Agency, everyone was already gathered in the salon.

 _Oh, right. Cecil and Haruka started the Duet Project with Shion today._

"Yo!" I called, coming in.

"Welcome back, Ary" Tokiya smiled my way.

"Ne, Cecil, how did it go?" I wondered, really curious.

 _I had difficulties at first, but it worked out in the end. I didn't say anything to Cecil because I wanted him to learn by himself. It mustn't have gone that well, though, knowing the sheep-like boy-_

"Shion and I are on the same wavelength!" the Prince beamed at me. "Our feelings are perfectly in synch!"

 _EH!?_

"Really?"

"What was he like?" asked Masato.

"He doesn't say much, but I felt he had a clear image" assured Cecil. "He's taking this project very seriously"

 _Could it be that Shion actually decided to open up to him too? To think_ I _had such difficulties…_

"I'm glad it went well" said Ren.

"I'm looking forward to hearing the song you'll come up with" added Tokiya.

"Show them how you feel" added Syo, apparently still pumped up by his own performance with Yamato.

"Don't worry about me" replied Cecil, glad with himself.

With that, he chuckled lightly and walked away. As soon as the door closed, though, I snapped my head to the shy girl.

"Haruka, what is it?" she tilted her head my way, surprised I had caught on.

"I… still don't know how Amakusa-san feels about the project" she admitted, looking down. "And I couldn't really understand what they were talking about…"

"W-well, you only just started" Syo tried to reassure her.

"There's still a long way to go, you'll be fine" assured Otoya.

She found back her smile at that.

"You're right. Arigato!"

She then headed back to our room to start working on it. I was about to sit down when I was suddenly assaulted by the redhead.

"Ary! You met with Eiichi today, right? Did he do anything? Did something happen? Did he-"

"Geez, Otoya, calm down" I chuckled, patting his head. "Everything went well, surprisingly so. We made a truce so that we'd be able to concentrate on the project, so all's well and good"

"You're not picking another fight, are you?" Syo narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sheesh, won't you ever let me live it down?" I rolled my eyes.

As he started another rant about my recklessness and stupidity, I spaced out, thinking back about the situation with Shion.

 _Cecil will have to be careful. I managed to get Shion to open up because in the end, I left him his space to think things through. If Cecil goes too strong against him, things are bound to get ugly._

* * *

All of HEAVENS was gathered for a group photoshoot. Yamato was doing handstand-push-ups, Kira, Van and Nagi were already on the set, Eiji and Shion were at a table while Eiichi watched over everyone.

Shion was _not_ a happy camper.

His head in his arms on the table, he sighed heavily, gaining Eiichi's attention.

"You seem exhausted. Is the Duet Project coming along well?"

"He's so…" he cut off himself. "Everything is going fine. There's nothing for you to worry about, Eiichi"

"That's fine, then" the older boy didn't seem convinced but didn't insist.

"It is a fun project" remarked Eiji with a smile, remembering his own with Tokiya.

"Don't you mean a pain in the butt?" Yamato dropped back on his feet. "Well, not as much as the Solo Project, though"

"Yet you came back at the end of each of them with a smile each time" pointed out Eiji.

"I-I did not-"

"Arya is an interesting person" replied Eiichi with a slight smirk. "You'll find out soon enough, Eiji"

His brother wondered about the Solo Project. Would it be as much fun as the Duet Project? He hoped so. Seeing how she had managed to pierce through Shion's barriers so easily, and how she even got _Yamato_ to like her –he liked no one, or so he said-, then she must be quite something alright.

"Otori Eiichi-san, Amakusa-san, you're on next!"

* * *

I was supposed to join Eiichi once he was done with his group photoshoot. However, when I entered the room, I was greeted by a pretty weird sight.

Shion was trying to use Nagi as a pillow and to get the younger boy to carry him, while said boy whined and called for help from the rest of the group, who would only watch in amusement.

A smile formed on my lips.

 _They really are great friends, aren't they?_

"Oh, Miss Arya" Eiji was the first to see me.

"Yo" I waved, coming to join them. "And please, just call me Ary. Eiichi, you ready to go?"

"Hai, hai" he grabbed his things, before waving to the others. "Don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone!"

They all rolled their eyes at that, and I snorted.

"You sound like a mother hen" I teased.

"I-I do not!"

At his scandalized expression, I couldn't help but laugh.

 _Guess they aren't so bad if you get to know them, eh?_

 _Though you have to_ really _know them._

 _Like, a lot._

* * *

Meanwhile, Cecil was having some trouble with Shion. When the boy had arrived for the meeting, the Prince had tried once more to convince him but, when he tried to take the purple-eyed boy's hand, he slapped it away.

"I don't need anything besides HEAVENS. I swore I would only sing with HEAVENS. If I break my oath, my soul will be defiled!"

"But you sang with Ary!" pointed out Cecil.

Shion narrowed his eyes at that, fists clenching.

"She is a different situation. She will join HEAVENS, after all"

"Ary won't!"

"Is that why you don't smile when we're around us?" intervened Haruka, feeling the situation getting out of control.

"Music brings people's hearts together" announced firmly the brown-haired boy. "Your soul won't be-"

"Quiet! I put up with this because I thought it would benefit HEAVENS, but I can't take it anymore" snapped Shion. "I refuse to sing with you!"

Before any of them could stop him, he ran away.

"He's refusing to sing the duet?"

* * *

At the end of the day, we had met up once more in the living room to talk about the advancement of the Duet Project and Solo Project. However, while Eiichi and I were advancing well, the same couldn't be said of Cecil and Shion's partnership.

I sighed, hanging upside-down to the chandelier above their heads –I had climbed using the curtains-.

"W-where did that come from?"

He had explained the incident with Shion, who had announced his refusal to sing with him.

"This is a joint project between the Shining Agency and the Raging Agency" remarked Tokiya, pensive. "I can't imagine it could be scrapped that easily"

I was about to reply when the doors suddenly slammed open. Startled, I lost my grip on the chandelier and fell-

"We found you, STARISH!"

Fell right on Yamato. Crashing down on him, we both hit the floor with a loud 'THUD' and earning sartled gasps from his fellow members.

 _At least the ceiling isn't that high._

"Ow…" I rubbed my back.

"What the hell!?" the blond boy, whom I was still sitting on his back, grunted.

"Sorry~"

Getting back on my feet, I pulled him up with a sheepish expression. Then, I realized that all of HEAVENS was here, saved for Shion.

My eyes widened.

"What happened to Shion? Is he okay?"

"We were going to ask the same" retorted Eiichi, shooting a look at the rest of STARISH behind me. "It would seem you really did a number on our Shion"

"What did you do to him?" echoed Nagi, for once not harboring his annoying smirk.

"And how are you going to make up for it?" added Van, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys, calm down…" Eiji tried to intervene.

"Y-you can't just come barging in here!" suddenly exclaimed Syo, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"But she did the same" Nagi pointed at me.

"Snitch" I huffed. "But not the point! Where's Shion?"

"He locked himself in the closet" answered Kira, calm as ever.

I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

 _As I feared, Cecil went too strong about this._

"He won't even talk about it, which is why we're here" informed Van.

"So you stormed our dorm" resumed Ren.

"Can we focus on the real problem here?" I retorted, trying to bring the conversation back on tracks. "Look, we would've more than probably done the same damn thing if the roles were exchanged"

"I don't have time for this" Yamato cracked his knuckles with a sharp grin. "Let me ask them with my fists"

"You want to fight?" called back Syo.

"Guys, please-"

"The Triple S" said quietly Kira. "The Duet Project is meant to brush up our skills for the Triple S. We must do it"

"If we can't complete this project, both groups may become unable to participate" understood Masato, on the same wavelength.

There were a few glances my way at that, easily remembering the price of such a situation, and I scowled.

"Again, not the time!"

"Ary is right, we shouldn't be fighting" sighed Tokiya.

"First, we need to do something about the guy in the closet" remarked Syo.

 _What, can't make his coming-out?_

 _..._

 _I think I'm a little tired._

"Yeah, but do you think he'll be able to sing after being dragged out of it?" retorted Nagi.

"It'll be difficult unless we understand how Shion-kun feels" replied Natsuki.

"You're the one who caused Shion great emotional pain, right?" accused Eiichi, turning to Cecil. "Do you have any idea what caused it?"

I shook my head. Not only were we loosing time, but they had been stupid enough to leave Shion alone in a moment of serious psychological misbalance.

 _Just as I thought, he loves HEAVENS to a point of self-harm._

Seeing as the rest still bickered, I decided not to waste anymore time and grabbed my jacket, before pushing my way through HEAVENS to reach the door.

"A-Ary!" Otoya called after me, confused. "Where are you going?"

"Listen to him, obviously! Someone needs to" I added under my breath.

 _Cecil said he swore to only sing with HEAVENS, doing otherwise would defile his soul. He accepted to perform with me seeing as I'm a potential member. They can also all agree that he loves the group more than anyone else. The last one to join HEAVENS… Cecil can relate to his situation, but…_

"O-oi! You can't just- hey!" Yamato protested behind me.

 _But… so can I._

* * *

"For the last time, you can't just drop in whenever you feel like it!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the tall blond's protests and making my way in their apartment without much of a care. The others didn't really seem to mind, though, more like amused by the situation.

Said amusement soon went out of the window when remembering why I was here in the first place.

"Is that it?" I spotted the closet near the couches.

"Yes, but he-"

Ignoring Eiichi, I went to the closet and softly knocked on the door.

"Shion? It's me, Ary. Can you let me in? I just want to talk. You don't have to do the same if you don't want to, I'm just asking you to listen" I asked gently.

There was a moment of stillness, but he didn't make a move. Sighing, I then pulled out an hairpin and started messing with the lock.

"Are you trying to break into our closet?"

"Yes"

There was a snort from Nagi at that but, before Yamato could go into another rant, the distinct sound of an unlocked door echoed.

They gaped, and I turned a sharp stare at them.

 _"No_ eavesdropping. I mean it"

A few gulped, Van offered a military salute, and all nodded. Satisfied, I then opened the door, just enough to let me in. Shooting one last warning glance at the rest of the group, I then entered, before locking it again.

* * *

It was dark, and it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the lack of luminosity, before spotting Shion, knees against his chest and sitting in the corner. I sat in much the same position next to him, but not to close, just enough to leave him his space. After a few seconds of silence, seeing as he wouldn't say a word, I decided to talk.

"You're the last one who joined HEAVENS, from what I've heard" he stiffened at my remark, but didn't say anything. "You're grateful, and you love them, so you don't want to let them down, right?"

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall behind me.

"I'd know what it's like" I admitted, and he finally looked at me, question marks and surprise in his eyes, at which I scoffed. "You think I have it easy? I'm the sole female member of STARISH. What do you think is expected of me?"

He looked down again, and I bit my lower lip, before deciding to talk some more.

"Almost two years ago, I was forced to sign a contract with Ritsukera Agency. Soon after, I was sent to Saotome Academy. The plan was fairly simple: become an Idol in Asia, before going back in France to have an international debut. However, it wouldn't have been as a singer, but as an actress. Knowing I would never be able to do what I liked scared me, and I lost my passion"

He wasn't looking at me, but I knew he was listening, so I kept going.

"That's when I met everyone. We became good friends, hung out with each other, worked together… one after the other, they broke through the barriers I had raised to protect myself and before I knew it, they brought back my passion. I wanted to sing, and that was that. Then, at the end of the year, STARISH was formed, and we had our debut. My parents didn't agree, they wanted me to come back, but I somehow managed to get them to give me a chance. And, when our debut concert revealed itself to be a success, they decided to let me stay and assured me that the contract had been destroyed. Which, I learned later on, wasn't the case"

The boy's eyes widened at that, and he finally looked back at me.

"The contract…"

"It's the one in Otori Raging's possession" I confirmed. "But that's beyond the point. All I'm saying is that… I understand. STARISH has been the one to open my eyes, to allow me my freedom back, to pull me out of a life I thought I wouldn't be able to escape. I am who I am today because of them, and if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here now. They've given me _everything,_ and I want to pay them back. I'm much more trouble than I'm worth and yet, they put up with me and my antics, only God knows how. I'm grateful, and I don't want to let them down, no matter what… Just like you"

I fell silent after that, deciding to let him think about it. After a few minutes, he answered, his voice barely a whisper.

"HEAVENS can't get hurt"

"Whether you break your oath or not is your choice" I shrugged. "But if you choose not to, then it's bound to reflect on HEAVENS"

He clenched his jaw, and I decided to let him be, having nothing more to say. Getting up, I patted his head before unlocking the door again and stepping out, closing the door behind me.

It took me a few second to realize that all of the members of HEAVENS were still in the same position I had left them.

My cheeks burned.

"I told you not to eavesdrop!"

"Do I have to remind you again that you're in _our_ flat?" replied Yamato, poking my forehead.

I gaped, but couldn't exactly answer to that. With a huff, I then made my way to the door, ready to go back home.

"See you tomorrow, Eiichi" I called, before closing the door.

 _Well, that was awkward alright._

* * *

As I walked out, I crossed paths with Cecil. At first surprised, I then shook my head in wariness.

"Cecil, now seriously isn't the time-"

"Ary"

Our eyes locked, and I instantly understood the silent message.

 _I know what to do. Please let me handle it._

I smiled at that, patting his shoulder.

"Alright. Though, I can't-"

The doors slammed open, steps echoed behind us. I turned just in time to see Shion running away. We both gaped as he slowly disappeared in the night, before I pushed the Prince forward.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

He flashed me a strained, but confident smile, before running after the boy.

 _In this case, maybe Cecil will be more apt to reach out to him. Just hope everything will work out in the end._

* * *

The next day, every member of HEAVENS and every member of STARISH, plus Haruka, had joined to the recording studio. Cecil was already inside, ready to go, but there was still no sign of Shion.

I bit my lower lip.

 _What if-_

My worries were crushed as the door opened, letting enter the white-haired boy. Letting out a sigh of relief as he took his place, I then exchanged a grin with Otoya and a bump fist with Syo.

We watched as they performed their song, and I smiled.

 _It's beautiful._

* * *

When they were done, we came in to congratulate them.

"Not bad" I ruffled Cecil's hair, though I had to get on my toes to do so. "Guess you're good for pep talks too"

He chuckled at that.

 _Guess everything ended well, then. Good._

* * *

The next day, I was back on working with the Solo Project with Eiichi. Now that the stress caused by the Duet Project was gone, we could fully concentrate on the final touches of our work.

"You know, you're not half-bad for a partner" I hummed, tapping my pencil to my chin. "Expected things to be worst, to be honest"

"Well, I haven't really help with first impressions, have I?" he replied with a slight grin, apparently not that repentant about it.

"Not, not really" I allowed a smile to grace my own lips. "Ne, are you almost done?"

He chuckled at that as I blinked in wonder, and grabbed his bag, before pulling out a notepad and handing it to me.

"To be honest, I had a certain… inspiration, so I finished yesterday"

Really curious by now, I grabbed the notepad and flipped through the pages full of lyrics, gaping a little more at each word written.

"These…"

"They fit perfectly, I know" he replied, a tad arrogantly.

After another moment of hesitation, I decided to just roll with it.

 _Wonder who's the person he's talking about in those, though…_

* * *

At the signal, I started beating on my drums. I wouldn't be singing this time around, but I was fine with it, seeing as my drumming would take a lot of energy.

Then, Eiichi started singing.

 **Get out your guns, battle's begun**

 **Are you a saint or a sinner?**

 **If love's a fight then I shall die**

 **With my heart on a trigger**

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

 _The song really is awesome, but I don't understand the lyrics at all, and he wouldn't tell me when I asked about them. What is he hiding?_

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight**

 **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**

 **Don't mean I'm not a believer**

 **And major Tom will sing along**

 **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

 _Wait a second… to win, you've got… to… sin? What…_

My eyes widened in realization, but I nearly lost control of one of my sticks.

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight**

 _He told me he had had a sudden inspiration the day before handing me the lyrics he had written._ Everything was slowly starting to make sense now. _The only thing which could have caused this would be what I told Shion. He and the others were listening…_

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

 **And I want to live, not just survive**

 **(Live, not just survive)**

 **And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

 _Could he really be talking about… or am I just… what? I'm_ so _confused right now…_

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

* * *

As soon as the recording ended, I put my drumsticks down and went to Eiichi, who was taking off the headset with a satisfied smirk.

"Eiichi! The lyrics, what-"

He ruffled my hair, cutting me off as I gaped at him.

"Trust me" he smiled and, for once, I was startled at the genuine thoughts behind it. "You're worth the trouble, and much more. STARISH knows it, too. Guess HEAVENS will just have to work even harder, eh?"

My mind went blank, I couldn't answer to that. Now outright laughing, he waved before leaving the recording room.

"It was fun, _A-ry-a_. I'm sure we'll work together again soon enough"

For once, I couldn't find it in me to snap at his smugness, and the door closed.

Then, a smile bloomed on my face, and I felt strangely happy, three words I'd never thought I'd say escaping my lips.

"Thank you, Eiichi"

* * *

 **Yeah, some cute stuff! So, I know it might have seem pretty out of character for Eiichi, but let's be honest. In that very episode, he had already matured, and a lot. Being responsible for such a large group tends to have that effect. So, I made it so that he slowly started realizing just what exactly STARISH is to Arya. Also, she _would_ break in their damn closet, don't try tellnig me otherwise.**

 **If Eiichi has feelings for Arya or not... I'll leave the interpretation to your personal discretion. I have no intention of lingering on this, sorry to those who expected some more drama. You can see it as a bluff, or as real feelings, I don't really care. To each their own, right? Think what pleases you best.**

 **The song is _Angel With A Shotgun_ by 'The Cab'. It's one of my personal favorite too, by the way! Love it so much, and many of the AMV (music videos fanmade with TV Shows, movies, Anime, etc) are awesome with that song. Go check them out!**

 **Well, that's all for today. Don't forget to review!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Okay, so I don't like this chapter as much as the others, but whatever.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Find Your Purpose

.

.

I shoved my hand in the little hat the Director was handing to me, before pulling it out with a small paper in my grasp. Very curious as to who would be my next partner for the Solo Project, I didn't waste any time unfolding it.

 _Sumeragi Kira_

I thought back to what I knew of the boy while Saotome spun away with a cackle, leaving me alone in the salon.

 _He doesn't talk much, even less than Shion. He's calm, but evidently not stupid. He was the one to point out the reason behind the Duet Projects after all._

I wasn't anxious or apprehensive. I had been expecting the worse from Eiichi, and it had went without any hassle. So, working with the silent Idol wasn't that worrying.

 _In fact, I can't wait to get started!_

* * *

"Good morning" I greeted, closing the door behind me.

"Morning" he answered curtly.

Not really bothered by it –I _had_ faced worst with Shion-, I went to take my seat in front of him before taking my things.

"Well, the name's Arya, even though you must have heard of me by now" I offered a grin at that.

I was surprised to see him smile back, even for just a second, before his face went blank once more, and he bowed his head.

"Sumeragi Kira"

"Great! You can call me Ary"

 _Well, seems like I'll have it easy this time around. He seems nice, too._

"So, Kira, do you play any instrument?" I asked, pencil in hand.

"Piano"

"Any preferences concerning the song?"

"None"

 _Mmm… while having no limits can be fun, a few demands can always help redirect the song better._

"Alright, last one" I tapped the pencil against my lips. "What kind of message do you want to pass along?"

Curiosity flashed in his golden orbs –I LOVE HIS EYES!- and he slightly tilted his head in wonder.

"Message?" he repeated.

"Well, you can't just sing for singing, you know?" I scratched the back of my head, trying to convert my thoughts in words. "I mean, you _can_ , of course, but I'm not one to write songs without meanings. Otherwise, the music won't reach the people, and it'll all be for naught"

"Reach?"

"Err… let's put it this way" I leaned back in my seat. "When I was younger, music was the one thing that helped me through life. It made me feel… less alone, if you want to see it that way. I want my music to help people like it helped me. Tell me, Kira, why did you become an Idol?"

He blinked at my question, and I decided to drop it, knowing he wouldn't an-

"I don't know"

I tried to come up with an answer, in vain.

"You don't know?" I echoed dumbly.

He shook his head, quite obviously troubled by the thought.

 _Damn it, I let my mouth run once more. I gotta fix this._

"Well, what do you like about being an Idol?"

He shrugged, expressionless once more but doubt clear in his eyes, making me cringe a little.

 _What did I do…_

* * *

The rest of the meeting was quite unsuccessful. I was trying to come up with an answer to the damn question, but each guess was wrong and only troubled him even more than before. Finally, both agreeing a night of rest would clear our –his- heads, I then went back to my own Agency, setting a rendezvous tomorrow at the same time.

When I arrived, it was already late. However, as I passed by the salon, I found a rather upset Ren outside, on the balcony.

 _Shoot, he was starting with Van today, wasn't he?_

Opting to check up on him, I rejoined him outside and tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"A-Ary?"

"Is it Van?" I decided to cut to the chase before it even began.

His surprise washed away and bitterness settled in his eyes, startling me. I had never seen Ren so angry before, which honestly scared me a little.

"What did he do?" I sighed in defeat.

In a few words and grunts, he explained how not only Van wasn't doing any effort concerning the TV show they were supposed to costar in, but that the man had also confessed his love to Haruka at the end of the meeting. He had then challenged Ren, saying that whoever received the higher praises for the TV show would have her.

I rubbed my temples, a slight headache already hammering in my skull.

 _Why, oh why…_

"And he told me to pass his greetings to you" he concluded, finally looking back at me. "You know him?"

"Well, I kind of met all of them one way or another already" I shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the balcony. "But he's the one I worked with on _Alone_. You know, when Streetman…"

I trailed off, pushing the thoughts away. While I had made peace with that incident, I was still having a hard time actually talking about him.

Understanding, Ren ruffled my hair a little, his glare softening.

"Yeah, I remember"

"Well, don't be too quick to judge" I shook my head. "He's a slow starter. He did the same thing for the TV show and trust me, I regretted underestimating him afterwards. No matter what he says, he's a great actor. Also, watch out for his adlib"

"Adlib?"

I offered an innocent smile and zipped my lips, making him roll his eyes.

"Can't take all the fun away, can I?" I teased. "But please, don't cause too much trouble. I know he can be a handful, but he's a pretty sweet guy, alright? He's more than probably testing you or something"

"Testing…?"

I could only shrug in answer.

 _Can't just give all the answers away, or he wouldn't learn anything._

* * *

"We haven't done a job together in while" remarked Masato, smiling.

"How is the Duet Project coming along?" Tokiya asked.

"Kiryuin-san is the oldest member of HEAVENS, isn't he?" added Natsuki.

"Kiryuin Van…" Ren looked down. "Honestly, I'm disappointed. What he says and what he does are totally different"

I rolled my eyes, deciding not to comment on it. A day had passed since our conversation on the balcony. My own meeting with Kira had been cancelled, for his work with Eiichi and Yamato was taking longer than planned, but Ren seemed to have had it much worst, if his defeated and at the same time angered expression was anything to go by.

"His acting for the show is still totally unempathetic" he added.

"Doesn't filming start soon, though?" wondered Syo, munching on some chips. "That can't be good"

"That's weird, though" Otoya propped himself on his elbow. "I heard he was really as a guest star in another show, and his acting was amazing when he costarred with Ary, wasn't it?"

"As I said, just don't underestimate his abilities" I warned once more.

But I knew he wouldn't listen.

 _Meh, let him be. Sometimes, the best way to learn is from our own mistakes._

* * *

Sumeragi Kira wasn't one to show much emotions. Not because he didn't want to, or was unable to do so, but simply because he wasn't an expressionless person by nature. However, when Eiichi and Yamato met up with the black-haired boy for their work session, it was an all but emotionless face that greeted them.

His brows were deeply furrowed, his chin between his fingers and wide, almost unblinking eyes staring at the wall ahead.

"Kira?" blinked Eiichi, surprised.

The boy snapped his head their way, roughly pulled out of his thoughts. Barely a second later, his usual blank face was back in place, and the other two suddenly wondered if they had just dreamed the whole thing.

"Let's go" finally said Yamato.

"Aa"

Deciding to simply let him be for now, Eiichi and Yamato didn't ask, and the three of them left the building to head for their meeting.

As they took the lead, though, Kira lingered behind a little, back in thoughts.

 _Why am I… an Idol?_

* * *

When I met up with Kira the next day, we both agreed that we couldn't work on the project until he found an answer. However, I couldn't possibly let him search alone either, seeing as I was the one who caused this situation in the first place. So, we went out to get some air to aerate our thoughts.

We were now walking down the street in utter silence, though I wouldn't have been able to say if it was awkward or comfortable.

 _Maybe a little bit of both._

"Why are you an Idol?"

I blinked at his question, before crossing my arms behind my head and gazing at the blue sky above us.

"I told you already. Music helped me when I needed it the most, and I went people to understand that no matter what, they aren't alone"

"You could do that with HEAVENS"

At that, I fully stopped in my tracks, taken aback. Unperturbed, he stopped too and turned to me, faintly raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You want to reach out to people by being an Idol" he repeated. "But you could do that as much while being a part of HEAVENS, couldn't you?"

"I guess" I relented, before shaking my head. "But it wouldn't be the same! STARISH are my friends, practically family to me. Singing without them… would _you_ be an Idol if you weren't with HEAVENS?"

His eyes widened, and he thought over it for a few seconds, before shaking his head in a negative gesture.

"Why?"

"I…"

"In a way, HEAVENS helped you just like STARISH helped me" I remarked. "And… when we talked about finding a message, it doesn't necessarily has to be for the fans. It could be one for _them"_

"A message… for HEAVENS?"

"Sure" I smiled as we started walking again. "I know you're their Heir of an important company. Yet, you managed to get away from this controlled life because of HEAVENS. Aren't you happy? Grateful? Other?"

He fell silent, and I let him be.

* * *

He asked of me not to meet back for a few days after that, so that he'd be able to think about my words and also because he didn't want to keep me away from some work that would actually progress. I agreed, even though each day passing was bringing us closer to the deadline.

 _This isn't about the project anymore, though. If he doesn't find his purpose as an Idol, it'll come back to bite him in the ass later on. We can't rush this._

On Ren's side, he had finally understood his mistake. He had barely managed to follow Van's incredible energy, and was now giving his all for each of the scenes they were filming. Today, they would shoot the last scene, the most important, and I knew it was then that Van would go all out. He hadn't use his adlib before, but he wouldn't hold it back anymore.

 _Good look, Ren._

Sighing, I shoved those thoughts away. I had to concentrate. I couldn't just let Kira deal with everything himself either, I was the one who made this mess in the first place after all.

 _As said before, we're a lot alike. Whether he knows it or not, it's obvious how he too loves HEAVENS. I made my research, and from my own observations on his interactions with the rest of his group, his purpose as an Idol lies with them._

I gritted my teeth, mentally slapping myself.

 _I became too arrogant again. Who am I to impose my own ideals on someone? If he doesn't want to sing for the same purpose as I, then all is well. I was blinded once more. He doesn't need the fans or the fame, all he wants is to be with HEAVENS, yet he doesn't even know it._

I rolled my stiff shoulders, biting my lower lip.

 _Now's not the time to take the blame. I have to make things right._

I laid on the couch for a few more minutes, thinking hard. Then, an idea popped in my head, though I was wary.

 _If I try to convert my own feelings for STARISH… no, I mustn't get ahead of myself. For all I know, I'm completely wrong about this. But… if I'm_ right _…_

"Ugh, what a pain" I grunted, jumping on my feet.

* * *

I quickly made my way to the grand staircase of the dorms, where the piano was set. It usually was Masato or Haruka who used it, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind me borrowing it for a moment.

Sitting down, I let my fingers hover above the keys, hesitating.

 _If I'm wrong…_

As if to reassure me, the necklace glowed softly. Feeling better, I steeled my resolve. 'If's wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't know until I tried. So, without anymore hesitation, I started playing.

It wasn't much. I was coming up with the melody along the way, thinking about what STARISH meant to me. It was slow, but it fit perfectly.

After a minute or so of improvising, I let out a sigh and stopped.

 _I'm going nowhere with this._

"What was that song?"

"Holy shit!"

My hands slammed down on the keys under the surprise, and I cringed at the sudden loud noise, much like the golden-eyed boy. I however shook myself of the shocked state and turned fully to him.

"K-Kira! What are you doing here!?"

"I apologize for intruding" he bowed slightly. "I was escorted inside, and found you playing. I didn't mean to interrupt"

"No, it's fine, I was finished anyway" I chuckled a little, finally calming down. "I was just surprised to see you. So, do you have an answer?"

"Aa"

"Great!" I felt relief wash over me.

"What was that song?" he repeated his previous question.

"Uh? Oh, nothing, really" I offered a sheepish smile. "I was just improvising, it's all"

He stared at me for a second, and a faint smile graced his lips.

"You were thinking about STARISH, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged" I joked. "But no matter. Now that you know, we can get to work! I'm really glad you found your answer, though. What is it?"

"You already know" it wasn't an accusation, merely a fact, as if face became blank again.

"Do I?" I grinned.

He simply shook his head with what seemed to be an exasperated sigh.

 _Is it just me or do the guys tend to do that a lot around me?_

 _…_

 _Maa, whatever._

* * *

"Hey, Kitten"

"Yo"

I barely waved to Ren, concentrated on my work. Kira had asked that we use the melody I had been improvising when he arrived, and it had been one hell of a pain in the ass to find back the exact notes. However, once it was done, we managed to come up with something pretty great, and all that was missing were the final touches and the lyrics.

We still had four days left to do everything, so I wasn't stressed about the deadline anymore, and-

"Ary?"

I blinked a few times to focus back on reality as the flirt waved his hand before my eyes to gain my attention.

"Ren?"

"Spacing out much, Kitten?" he teased.

"We managed to get out of the block" I shrugged, and he nodded in understanding. "Ne, you seem pretty happy. Something happened?"

"You were right"

"I always am"

…

"What was I right about?"

He chuckled, ruffling my hair, and I swatted his hand away with a scowl.

"Stop that!"

"You were right about Kiryuin Van" he precised. "He truly is talented. And his adlib… was something else"

I stared for a few seconds, easily seeing the smugness in his blue orbs.

"Let me guess: you won the little ego contest?"

"It wasn't-"

He stopped at my deadpan look, before looking away.

"Ok, maybe it was. But, if you truly want to know, yes, I did win. And… he wasn't such a bad guy either. I guess"

"Of course" I snorted, going back to my notes. "Told ya, didn't I?"

"Yeah" he laughed lightly. "Yeah, you did. Ne, Kitten?"

"Um?"

There was a moment of silence, and I looked back at him, curious, only to find him harboring an awfully serious expression.

"Ren?"

"You're good friend with all of HEAVENS, right?" he suddenly asked. "You spar with that Yamato guy once in a while, you made up with Eiichi, you're a very important moral support to Shion, you were already friend with Van before everything started-"

"Ren, where are you going with this?" I cut to the chase, frowning.

He sighed heavily, running an hand through his hair, before finally locking eyes with me.

"Do you want to join HEAVENS?"

Heavy silence ensued as my mind went blank, processing the question.

 _…_ _wait, WHAT!?_

I clenched my jaw, the grip on my notebook tightening so much my knuckles turned white as I felt anger surging in my veins.

 _What…_

Then, I hit his head with my notebook, as hard as I could.

Once.

Twice.

"I-itai! A-Ary! Ary, stop it!"

"What the hell kind of question is that!?" I exclaimed, trying my best to keep myself under control.

"It's just-"

"All- all this time, I've been trying so hard for STARISH, and only STARISH! I love you guys so much, how could I ever even consider joining another group? You think I'd replace you so easily? You think anyone could ever actually take your place? What… do you… do you really think so _lowly_ of me?"

I was hurt, awfully so. All this time, I had thought I had made my feelings for STARISH and the guys very clear.

 _As if I'd turn my back on them, as if I'd betray them so easily, as if-_

His arms wrapped around me and he brought me into a hug, stopping the mad dash of my train of thoughts.

"No!" he assured, hold tightening. "No, of course not! It's just… everyone is wondering, Ary. We _know_ how much STARISH means to you, and that's exactly why we're worried! We don't- we don't want you to hold back because of us…"

 _I'm such an idiot,_ relief washed over me. _Jumping to conclusions like that…_

"Baka…" I muttered, finally answering to the embrace. "No one's holding me back. We're moving forward together, remember? As far as we can go"

He relaxed at my words, his grip lessening.

"Of course"

"Good. Now get out of my bubble!"

He laughed, pulling away, and it was only then that I realized it truly had been bothering him for a while. And, from what he said, all of the other guys were worried too. However, I now understood I shouldn't be hurt about this. It wasn't that they didn't trust me, but because they didn't trust themselves.

 _Well, I'll have to do something about this, won't I?_

* * *

This time around, I was accompanying with the piano, but also singing. We had worked out the lyrics, made the final adjustments, and had made it just in time.

The recording started, and I let the notes escape the keys.

 **You and I**

 **We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**

 **With you, I'm alive**

 **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight**

 **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 **I'm just a sad song**

 _With you_

 _I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 ** _Without you, I feel broke_**

 ** _Like I'm half of a whole_**

 ** _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_**

 ** _Without you, I feel torn_**

 ** _Like a sail in a storm_**

 ** _Without you, I'm just a sad song_**

 _You're the perfect melody_

 **The only harmony I wanna hear**

 _You're my favorite part of me_

 **With you standing next to me**

 ** _I've got nothing to fear_**

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 ** _Without you, I feel torn_**

 ** _Like a sail in a storm_**

 ** _Without you, I'm just a sad song_**

I smiled softly as the recording ended and the last note echoed. Then, I joined Kira, a bounce in my step.

 _You guys better understand, now…_

"Good job" I extended my hand to him. "It was nice working with you"

 _That, no matter what…_

For only answer, he kissed my knuckles, before patting my head and walking out. I raised an eyebrow, getting way too used to these sort of exits by now, before shaking my head with a laugh.

 _You're all stuck with me. Better just accept it already._

* * *

Kira watched as the black-haired girl too left the building. He had stayed behind, a limousine coming to get him, but she hadn't noticed, trapped in her own world.

What she didn't know was that if he had managed to find an answer to the question, it was because of her. He had been desperate when he went to find her at her Agency, seeking an answer he wasn't able to understand alone.

And then, he heard it.

It was faint at first, but each step brought him closer to the beautiful melody. In each note echoed the love and longing she felt for STARISH and, in that very moment, he finally understood why she said they were a lot alike.

 _"_ _Tell me, Kira, why did you become an Idol?"_

He had never thought about it, but her song had brightened new horizons.

 _I became an Idol…_

At first, because he had nothing better to do, or so he thought. Then, as a sign of rebellion against his family. Finally, because he now understood…

 _Because I love HEAVENS. I want to sing with them, for them, as long as I can._

The limousine arrived at that moment. He shot one last glance at where Arya had disappeared, before going inside.

 _And I want to see other horizons with you, too._

He laid his head against the window, staring as the streets defiled before his eyes.

Now he understood better why the others wanted her in their group. And, somehow, he couldn't help but believe she'd fit right in.

* * *

 **Yay, the appearance of the one and only Sumeragi Kira! So, not much is known of him, and I found it kind of sad that his background was so barely explored. And I thought to myself: why did he become an Idol? I hope the answer satisfies everyone now, though.**

 **As for Ren's question... well, I'm always showing how much Arya cares for STARISH, rarely how STARISH cares for Arya. I just thought it'd actually be something they'd be wondering about.**

 **Also, the song is _Sad Song_ by 'We The Kings'.**

 **No, Kira _is not_ in love with Arya. **

**It was a pretty calm chapter, though the next one won't be as much. For any who knows what episode is coming next... well, let's just say that it'll be our lasts Arya/Satsuki moments *tears of despair***

 **Alright, that's all for now! Love you guys, and reviews are awesome and cherished and all that jazz!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Alright people, so that's pretty much the last chapter where we'll see Satsuki, and I can't really say if I'm satisfied with how it turned out or not. So, I'll leave judgement to you once more!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Take Off The Masks

.

.

I was laying on the couch, my legs over Ren's and my head on Otoya's lap. The latter was playing with my hair mindlessly, but he knew better than do _the thing_ , seeing how he'd get out of it with bitten fingers. Masato, Cecil and Syo were sitting in front of us, while Tokiya was up next to the couch.

Then, Haruka arrived, but alone, which made me frown.

 _Natsuki was supposed to be with her, both of them coming back from the Duet Project with the kid._

"Oh, you're back!" greeted Syo. "But where's Natsuki?"

"He's in his room" she answered, looking down.

"Did something happened?" I straightened up, worried.

"A-actually… during the meeting…"

She quickly explained how things had gotten out of hands. Nagi had pushed Natsuki about why he didn't play the violin anymore, so Satsuki took control and kind of up and left the meeting.

"Satsuki did!?"

"Apparently, there's a reason why Satsuki-san appeared" nodded the shy girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Tokiya.

"He's here to protect Natsuki" I shrugged, stretching my arms a bit.

"How'd you know that?" blinked Syo.

"He told me?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. "You _do_ realize Satsuki didn't just popped out of nowhere anyway, right? Of course there'd be a reason"

The short blond mumbled something about 'stupid geniuses' or something of the like, and we all agreed to keep a close watch over the green-eyed boy.

 _For Satsuki to intervene in the meeting, of all things… I know he wants to protect Natsuki, but if he acts too recklessly, then it'll only hurt him more. Well, guess I'll have to pay careful attention. Shouldn't be too hard, seeing as Nagi is my new partner for the Solo Project._

I rubbed my temples, already annoyed.

 _Just hope he won't be as much of a pain as Haruka described him._

* * *

"Ary-chan!"

I was assaulted as soon as I stepped foot in the meeting room.

"N-Nagi! Let me go!"

He pouted, but released me, and sauntered to the table where he quickly sat down.

"You know, I was excited when I learned it was my turn for the Solo Project" he beamed at me.

 _So far so good…_

"After all, the cutest Idol in the universe needs a Composer to his level, ne?"

 _There it is._

"While I appreciate the compliment, I don't really do well with arrogance" I warned with a sigh. "So please, just cut the crap with the 'cutest Idol of the universe' and all the jazz"

"But it's true!" he protested.

It took me a few seconds to realize that he was actually serious.

 _He truly believes what he's saying…_

I already had a headache forming.

 _Guess I'll just have to deal with it, then._

* * *

We hadn't gotten anywhere. I could never say if he was serious or not and, while all of the ideas proposed had potential, something was clearly missing.

It was… it was as if he put on a mask, and didn't even realized he had it on.

 _This… is probably going to be the hardest one yet._

"So, how's it going with Nagi?" asked Syo.

The next day, Syo had seek my help for one of his job, so we had met up at his room to work on it. I would be meeting Nagi later today, after he was done with the Duet Project with Natsuki and Haruka.

"I don't know" I admitted with a sigh. "It's like… I can't tell the real him from the fake, and it's really bothering me. How can I compose a song if I don't know who I'm Composing for?"

"Sure you're not delving too deep in this?" he raised an eyebrow. "For all you know, he's just as he appears to be"

"No one is as they appear to be" I replied, flicking his nose. "Or everyone would just be the same, without any personality. Guess I'll just have to work even harder to find out, eh?"

"Aa, do your best" he grinned.

We bumped fists but, at the same moment, the door violently slammed open, letting enter Natsuki, who instantly headed for his bed.

 _No, not Natsuki,_ my eyes widened, instantly recognizing the stiffer movements.

"N-Natsuki!?"

"S-Syo-kun!" Haruka appeared in the doorway, glasses in hands.

"Satsuki, what's going on?" I got on my feet.

Ignoring me, he started putting all of Natsuki's belongings in a suitcase.

 _He's leaving!?_

"What's going on?" Otoya arrived along with the rest of STARISH. "We heard a loud noise. What happened?"

"It's Satsuki!" warned Syo, the others stiffening. "Nanami, his glasses!"

"No!" I jumped above the couch and went to the blond. "Satsuki! What's going on?"

But they didn't listen to me, and Haruka put back the glasses on. However, he didn't revert back to Natsuki, making them freak.

"Isn't he supposed to turn back into Natsuki when he's wearing his glasses!?" panicked Cecil.

"I've been patient, but I can't take it anymore" announced Satsuki, getting up, his traits hardening. "I'm not letting him see Nagi again"

"What about the Duet Project?" replied Tokiya.

"I'm quitting" answered Satsuki. "Not just the Duet Project, but being an Idol"

I saw red and, not really thinking, whacked him being the head harshly.

"Enough of this!" I snapped as he glared my way. "This isn't your decision to make, it's Natsuki's! You can't quit for him!"

"Natsuki never was meant to be an Idol!" he retorted. "I can't stand by and watch him get hurt anymore"

"If he wasn't meant to be an Idol, how did he get this far?" I roughly poked his chest. "He wouldn't want to quit right now, of all times!"

"I know Natsuki better than anyone else-"

"Yet you're so blinded by your own fears you can't see reason!" I cut him off. "He doesn't need to be protected!"

"He's not weak" agreed Syo, apparently feeling brave.

"Natsuki always stay positive and strong" added Cecil.

"Yeah, and we always find support in Shinomiya's smiles" Masato pointed out.

"We're friends" stated firmly Ren.

"The eight of us together are STARISH!" nodded eagerly Otoya.

"So don't say you'll quit so casually" concluded Tokiya.

"In any case, I'm not letting him see that guy" Satsuki gritted his teeth.

I hit behind the head again.

"Stop that!"

"Once more, not your decision!"

"He-"

"That still means you'll stay here until the next meeting then, right?" however remarked Ren.

After a few seconds of tension, Satsuki grunted in defeat, and I let out a relieved sigh. Soon, however, my relief went away as Natsuki came back, unaware of everything that had just happened.

 _This… isn't going to end well. I just know it._

* * *

"What happened"

It wasn't a question, more of an order for him to talk. Nagi however smirked, not at all intimidated as I took my seat in front of him, tensed.

"Something happened?"

"Don't get cheeky" I gritted my teeth. "We both know you're well aware of the situation now"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, curious. "You won't even try to deny it?"

"You managed to understand after one meeting" I shook my head. "Denying it would be a direct insult to your intelligence. So, I'll ask again: what happened during the meeting?"

"Nothing big" he shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "I brought a violin and managed to confirm my suspicions, which pissed the guy off and he stormed away after destroying the table"

 _He must have freaked out because Nagi understood. But… he wouldn't loose control so easily…_

"What else?"

"I may or may not have proposed to tell everyone" he admitted without much of a care.

"You can't do that" I clenched my fists. "This isn't your story to tell, Nagi. You can't tell _anyone_ about this"

"Why?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, biting back the unsavory insults rolling on my tongue.

"Because it would hurt him. And trust me, Nagi. If you hurt my friends, there'll be hell to pay"

He gauged me for a few seconds, before smiling happily.

"Fair enough! Now, shall we get to work? I have some nice ideas again, what with my supreme intelligence and…"

As he babbled, I couldn't shake away the feeling that things were only about to get worse from now on.

* * *

"He's been Natsuki this whole time. Does that mean Satsuki understands now?"

I hummed, playing with a strand of grass. Everyone, saved for the tall blond, had gathered outside to relax a little and talk about the Satsuki incident.

"Maybe he understands how positive he is" remarked Ren with a smile.

"Yes, he's been completing jobs without any issues" confirmed Masato.

"The Duet Project meeting is finally tomorrow" stated Tokiya.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" assured Cecil.

I bit my lower lip at that, looking away. While I had no doubt Satsuki _did_ understand… what did it meant for him? What would happen if-

"Ary?"

"Uh?" I tilted my head toward Otoya. "What is it?"

"How's the Solo Project coming along?" he asked.

"Not that well" I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "Nagi's a real pain, and we still haven't come up with anything yet"

"I'm sure you'll be able to work something out" smiled Masato.

"I guess…"

 _Somehow, I'm starting to really doubt it._

* * *

"… because of course, being the cutest Idol in the world, I need to-"

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" I slammed my hands on the table.

I snapped, unable to control myself any longer. Startled, the boy stopped talking, wide eyed, and I started shaking in barely contained anger.

"Whether you know it or not…" my voice was barely a whisper. "You're wearing a mask, and it's getting old. I can't- how can I work with someone I don't even know? All you've given me are ideas for the fake and if we want this project to be successful, then you're going to show me the _real_ you because I've had enough of your bullshit!"

He gaped, for once unable to come up with an answer. Then, his lips thinned and he looked down, his bangs covering the higher half of his face as a shadow settled in his eyes, making my blood freeze.

 _It's not that he didn't know,_ I realized, guilt suddenly churning my guts. _It's that he can't take it off anymore._

"I'll see you tomorrow" I sighed, grabbing my bag. "Just… forget it"

Guilt and anger swelling in the strangest of mix, I then left the meeting room.

 _…_ _what have I done?_

* * *

At the end of the day, I've decided to walk outside a little. I needed to focus, and the night air might help me. I had caused trouble again, with that big mouth of mine. By bringing out his fears, I forced him to face a situation he wasn't ready for yet.

 _He needed to hear it, though. If he kept it on any longer…_

Careful as not to wake Haruka, I slipped outside and headed for the gardens.

I quickly passed through, and made my way to the kiosk. Once there, I sat down on the grass and stared at the water, glinting under the the light of the stars.

 _If Natsuki is strong enough… what'll happen to Satsuki?_

"God damn it…" I grumbled, rubbing my temples.

A twig cracked. Startled, I snapped my head around, only to see Natsuki.

 _No, not Natsuki._

"Satsuki?" I stood up, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, throwing me his coat on the way. I caught it with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll catch a cold" he just said.

"I don't catch colds" I replied, putting it on anyway. "But thanks. Still not answering my question, though. Is it about the situation with Natsuki?"

He shifted in place, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't want to let Natsuki play the violin" he admitted.

"Because of what happened with his instructor?" I recalled he had said about Natsuki's teacher plagiarizing his song when he was younger.

"Aa" the boy looked away. "It hurt him a lot. But, since he met you guys… he's been trying to change by accepting his painful past. He already has. Natsuki… he no longer needs any protection. But... the one insisting he couldn't do it… was me"

"Satsuki…" I frowned, fully turning to face him. "Where are you going with this?"

He finally looked back to me, and what I saw in his green orbs frightened me.

"Natsuki wants to support STARISH, and STARISH provides him with support too. He wants to help you, just like you helped him"

"Satsuki, you're scaring me" I grabbed his hand. "What are you saying? Y-you're talking as if… as if…"

I couldn't say it, no matter how hard I tried.

I was surprised when he offered me a soft smile, so out of character, before leaning closer and embracing me tightly.

"Arigato"

 _No…_

"Satsuki!"

* * *

"You're the one who's always been protecting me"

"Have I been?"

In their mindscape, Satsuki and Natsuki met at last.

"Yes. While you were, I was asleep in a warm place, free of worries" informed Natsuki.

"I see"

Smiling, Natsuki got up and faced his split personality.

"Thank you. And… I'm sorry. I pushed all my pain onto you"

"You did no such thing" assured Satsuki.

"You're kind, too" remarked the other blond, still sheepish.

"You'll face more sadness and pain in the future" however warned the brasher boy, serious. "Can you handle it?"

"I have friends, and Haru-chan and Ary-chan too" replied Natsuki with another warm smile.

"I know that well enough" Satsuki shook his head with a slight scoff.

"Yes. And I have you"

"I'm… going to sleep" announced the split personality. "But we'll always be together, Natsuki"

"Let's do our best together, Sat-chan"

They joined hands, and Satsuki started to face away.

"Take care of Ary, would you?" he suddenly asked as his whole body turned to light. "Something tells me she won't take it easy"

"I promise"

And, as Satsuki fully disappeared, Natsuki swore he could have heard him mutter something about 'stupid over-emotive girls'.

* * *

He pulled away from the embrace, and I felt dread settled in when I realized that it wasn't Satsuki anymore, even without the glasses.

"Hey, Ary-chan" Natsuki smiled softly.

Unable to stop it, tears gathered in my eyes. Without a word, he hugged me again as I cried in his shoulder the loss of Satsuki.

The loss of a friend.

 _Sayonara, Satsuki._

* * *

The next day, I felt better. Well, as much as I could feel. Natsuki left with Haruka for the Duet Project, and I met up with everyone to announce the… disappearance, of Satsuki. However, when I arrived, Syo had already told everyone.

He stopped talking as soon as I walked in, his face falling in wariness.

"Ary… Satsuki, he-"

"I know" I let out a shaky breath, passing an hand over my tired face, before smiling. "I was there. It's okay, I'm fine. It had to happen one day or another"

Before I could react, though, I was trapped in a group hug.

"G-guys! Bubble!"

"You're not fine, Ary" refuted Tokiya.

At that, my bravado fell and my smile cracked.

"No" I then admitted, finally hugging them back. "But I will be. Thank you"

* * *

When I arrived to the meeting room, Nagi was already there. However, he wasn't like his usual exuberant self. I knew he had acted the same when meeting for the Duet Project, but now that we were together again…

"I'm sorry for yesterday" I apologized, sitting in front of him. "I was completely out of line. I was tired and worried and I took it out on you, which wasn't professional and I honestly apologize"

"But you were right"

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the helplessness in his eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked, confused and resigned at the same time. "Myself forget about it so often…"

"Let's just say that I used to have one too" I shifted, uncomfortable. "But Nagi-"

"How did you know!?" he repeated, slamming his hands on the table. "All this time went without an hitch, and then you barge in and destroy _everything_ I've managed to build!"

"You're… scared…" I realized, much too late.

"Of course I'm scared!" he snapped. "How could I not be!? An Idol my age never last for long, so I always had to prove myself useful! By loosing the UtaPri Award, even more was expected of me! And now, with the Triple S coming, who knows what'll happen to HEAVENS if we loose!? Being an Idol is everything to me, and if I loose this, I can't… I can't…"

Tears spilled out of his eyes and I started to panic.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, I made him cry! What do I do? Do I do something? Say something? Crap, crap, crap…_

"Nagi-"

"I've always been like all the others! Following the flow, fitting the mold, but I don't want that! I was average in everything, never the best, never the worse, never standing out, never… I want to be _different,_ and being an Idol allowed me out of that life and if I loose this now I won't-"

"Nagi!"

Getting up, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him out of his trance. His eyes were wide, tears still streaming down his face as he stared at me.

My heart throbbed painfully at the sight.

 _What have I done…_

Easily jumping above the table, I landed next to him and, without thinking, hugged him as tight as I could.

 _Guess it's hugging day, uh?_

"Nagi, no matter what, you won't loose this life" I assured as he trembled in my arms. "You're an amazing Idol, and a member of HEAVENS. Even if you loose for the Triple S, it doesn't mean you won't deserve to be an Idol anymore"

His breath hitched, but he didn't answer.

"You've always been working this hard, haven't you?" I then understood. "Acting all high and mighty because if you did otherwise, you were scared that it wouldn't be enough to stay an Idol. You've always been scared, right? Being an Idol at such a young age took its toll on you…"

My grip tightened on his shoulders as he finally answered to the embrace.

 _He's not only scared of being an Idol. He's scared that if he can't reach the expectations set, HEAVENS will throw him away…_

"HEAVENS won't get rid of you because not only you're an important member, but because you're their friend" I assured, and he stopped shaking, shocked I had seen through him so easily. "All this time, you were absolutely terrified, yet you never showed it even once…"

"But you saw through it anyway" his voice was bitter, still shaky.

"That's kind of my thing" I tried to joke. "But Nagi, I'm serious. HEAVENS won't leave you. And, if my word still isn't enough for you, then you should ask them yourself. Bottling up everything never ends well"

He finally pulled away and rubbed his eyes, looking away.

"Yeah…"

I shook my head, before pulling out some chocolate I had bought sooner. I was sooner hoping to give it as a peace offering, but I guess it worked that way too.

"Chocolate?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It always makes you feel better, doesn't it?"

He let out a laugh at that, short but genuine, and he grabbed the sweet.

"It does"

We fell silent as he ate without another word, deep in thoughts. When he was finished, he threw the wrappings away, before turning to me.

"Now what?"

I blinked at the question, before snorting.

"Well, we've got a song to compose, don't we? How about we start working on it? We've still got five days left"

"Right!"

His energy was back but, this time around, I could tell he was genuine in his words and actions. Talking about it seemed to have helped, for a certain light was now brightening his eyes as we started talking about the project.

 _A wall crumbled under my words, and the mask finally came off. I guess I could have gone a little smoother about this, though…_

 _…_

 _Maa, it worked, so whatever._

"Ne, Ary-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"This never happened"

I looked back at him, and smiled innocently.

"Something happened?"

He grinned back, before going back to work.

* * *

At the end of the five days, we were ready for the recording.

 _Why do we always have to finish at the last minute with these guys…_

But it was still a great song, if I could say so myself.

 **Another night and here we are again**

 **All our faults laid out ahead**

 **Let it out, then let it right back in**

 **All those voices in your head**

 **And we both know everything, but we can't learn to leave**

 **So I'll tell you what you need**

 _He and I are much alike,_ I started beating on my drums. _Both of us were scared…_ are _scared, that it won't be enough. That_ we _won't be enough._

 ** _First thing, we make you feel better_**

 ** _Next stop, we pull it all together_**

 ** _I'll keep you warm like a sweater_**

 ** _Take my hand, hold on forever_**

 ** _Just fall apart if you need to_**

 ** _I'm here and I won't leave you now_**

 ** _Don't look down_**

 ** _Hold on forever_**

 _But this fear… is pointless. Because no matter what, I know HEAVENS won't leave Nagi. And I know STARISH won't leave me._

 _Lay down all your troubles end to end_

 _They could reach up to the stars_

 _So many roads, you don't know where you've been_

 _But you still know who you are_

 _And if I seem preoccupied, I'm wondering what to do_

 _So here's my recipe for you_

 _I was an hypocrite, not even believing my own claims. Before Ren talked to me, I hadn't even realized the same fear was paralyzing me. But now, I see clearer, and I truly hope Nagi does too._

 ** _First thing, we make you feel better_**

 ** _Next stop, we pull it all together_**

 ** _I'll keep you warm like a sweater_**

 ** _Take my hand, hold on forever_**

 ** _Just fall apart if you need to_**

 ** _I'm here and I won't leave you now_**

 ** _Don't look down_**

 ** _Hold on forever_**

I hit the tom-toms one last time, before sending a thumbs up at Nagi, who offered one back with a grin.

 _I was wearing a mask too, wasn't I? But, in the end, no mask lasts forever. I'm just glad it ended well, for the both of us._

* * *

"Well, that was an eventful project" I said, crossing my arms behind my head as we walked out of the recording studio. "But I had fun after all. And if you need anyone to talk you, you have my number, right? Don't hesitate"

"Of course. Aw, you truly are great, Ary-chan!" beamed Nagi, latching his arms around my neck. "I can't wait for you to join HEAVENS!"

"O-oi!" I protested. "Cheeky brat, we won't loose so easily, you know?"

"Maybe" he grinned, and I was only then that I realized with horror that we were almost the same height. "But we won't give up on you either, Ary-chan. After all, the best group needs the best members, right?"

I pulled on his cheeks, laughing as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp.

 _Best members, uh? Well, I'll take the compliment nowadays._

* * *

 **So that's a wrap for the new chapter people! The song is _Hold On Forever_ by 'Rob Thomas'. If you need a song to cheer you up, that'd be the one ;-)**

 **Nagi is very young -twelve, if I remember correctly?- and he's barely entering the teenager phase. You know, when everyon and everything is to be questionned, when you believe the whole world is against you and that you're the only one struggling to find your place, ect, etc. So, his reaction wold be a pefectly logical one. Being an Idol at such a young age is bound to put some pressure, and even more if he's a member of such a popular group. And of course, Arya had to open her mouth again ;-)**

 **Reviews are love, guys!**

 **PS: I'm just curious. How old are you? I'm fifteen, soon sixteen, but I wonder if you're the same age as me or older. Just some curiosity, don't answer if you don't to of course!**


	46. Chapter 45

**Okay, so I don't really know what to say about this chapter. I'm not sure if it turned out good or really weird, so I'll it to you. Also, thanks for answering! I'm surprised to see that, for those who answered, we're all pretty much of the same age.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trouble In Paradise -Again-

.

.

Saotome had gathered everyone for a special announcement. All of the members of STARISH, plus Haruka and Tomo-chan, were thus waiting in the living room.

"So, any idea what he wants to talk about?" Syo asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe about the Duet Projects?" Tokiya answered, though not really convinced.

"Then why would Tomo-chan be here?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I've been called out of the blue too" the redhead shrugged.

"Hellllllo!"

My heart missed a beat at the sudden arrival, startled, but I was getting too used to it to curse out loud. We all raised our eyes to the balcony, where our Director was now standing, hands on his hips.

"Due to our brand new alliance with the Ritsukera Agency, an agreement has been reached!" he announced, rolling his 'r'. "One of their best Idol group has been sent here to explore the stage of Asia!"

 _An Idol group? They must have been sent to test the field, see if they can manage a world debut here or not. They won't get much, though, seeing as how all the attention will be focused on the SSS._

"A hot as a summer dream, Damyan Gellava! His classical beauty will draw you in, Liam de Cheney! His voice will pierce you very soul, Kassiam Clove! And together they form…"

 _No fucking way._

" _Heart of Crows"_ I whispered as the Director announced them.

The lights went out, a single one now illuminating the three members. The first one was blond with light blue eyes and a pinch.

 _Damyan Gellava, Italian, twenty-one, electric piano._

The second boy –or man-, was smaller. He had black hair with a few purple strands, the same shade as his eyes.

 _Liam de Cheney, French, twenty-two, drummer._

The last one was the tallest, with rich brown hair in dreadlocks, golden eyes and a piercing on his lower lip.

 _Kassiam Clove, English, nineteen, bassist, lead singer._

I knew them, of course I would. I _had_ been a major fangirl, after all, and I still loved the group, even though I no longer strove to join them.

Heart of Crows, _eh? Who would have thought._

They had formed a band at my father's demand, much like Saotome had done with QUARTET NIGHT, but they had decided to stay as a group later on. They also all spoke English and Japanese, plus their respective native languages, so communication wouldn't be a problem.

"Ne, Ary" Syo nudged me a little. "Isn't that the group you were such a fan of?"

"Yeah, it is. Weird coincidence, uh?"

"Yeah-"

"Gentlemen!" exclaimed the Director towards the three Idol, before turning to the rest of us. "I present to you STARISH, their Composer, and a solo Idol of our Agency"

Before any of the members of the foreign group could react, though, the Director jumped from the balcony and landed just before us, before snapping a finger at me.

"Missssss Arya!"

"H-hai!?"

"You will be responsible of the group for the duration of their stay!"

"W-wait! I've already got the Solo Project going on, and I also have my practices with STARISH-"

"Do not worry! These are mere formalities. Simply answer their questions if the need arise, and pursue with your normal schedule. They will be staying until the Triple S, I believe, so do try to all get along well! Carrrrrry on!"

There was a small explosion, followed by an heavy cloud of smoke and sparkles, and he disappeared without anymore explanations. There was a moment of silence, before the bassist laughed lightly.

"An interesting director you have here" he joked.

"Yeah, no kidding" sweatdropped Syo. "I'm Kurusu Syo, by the way"

As everyone presented themselves, I felt eyes boring into me. Curious, I tilted my head Kassiam's way, who simply smiled.

"So, Ary, need any help?" then proposed Otoya.

"Nan, just go to work" I shooed them away. "I'll meet with you guys for our practice, alright?"

"Roger that" he saluted, making us laugh.

Then, the group left. Tomochika hugged me real quick and waved at _Heart of Crows_ , before pulling Haruka behind her. The doors closed, and I turned to them with a smile.

"I'm Arya, though you must have known this for a while" I extended my hand. "You can call me Ary if you want. I don't like bothering with formalities. It's a pleasure to finally meet you guys"

Instantly, the blond grabbed my hand with both of his, offering what I supposed was a charming smile.

 _God, if he acts like Ren when we met, this isn't going to end well._

"The pleasure is ours, Ary" he assured smoothly. "We have heard many tales about the Heir of our Agency. Please, call me Damyan"

"Yeah-"

I was suddenly pulled away from his grasp and found myself facing the drummer.

"Liam, to your service, milady" he effectuated a baisemain.

 _Damn, they're acting as if I was a fan or something…_

Two hands fell on my shoulders, and I repressed the urge to smack the third boy away, knowing I still hadn't warned them about the bubble and thus, that it wouldn't be fair, per se.

"Kassiam, pleasure" he grinned down at me. "Wow, your eyes truly shine brighter than the stars, don't they?

I quickly glanced at each of them, the three harboring the same damn smile, and my eye twitched violently. Shrugging his hands off, I then turned to face them.

 _I thought they'd be different, but they really are womanizers._

 _What a disappointment._

"Alright, let's make few things clear" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not a fan, and I have no desire to be treated as such. Here, I am an Idol on the same level as you, and I expect the damn respect that comes with it. If you have no intention of treating me as an equal, then I'm afraid we'll have a few problems"

They blinked, and I waited patiently for them to react.

Then, Kassiam chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess it was pretty rude, uh?" he rubbed the back of his head.

"We've just grown into the habit" added Damyan.

"We sincerely apologize" concluded Liam with a bow.

"Hey, no trouble!" I beamed, glad they understood. "Just don't do it again and we'll be cool. So, want a tour of the place? My treat"

"Gladly" they grinned back.

* * *

"And this is another practice room- eh, Tomo-chan!"

"Ary-chan!" she stopped her movements, turning to us with a grin.

"Sorry for the interruption" I scratched the back of my head.

"Nan, no trouble" she assured. "You're giving them a tour?"

"I'm just awesome like that"

That made her laugh while the three boys shook their head, already used to these sorts of remarks –apparently, Kassiam did the same thing-.

"We'll leave you at it then. Ne, Tomo-chan! I'm free in a few days. Wanna hang out then?"

"Sure!" she beamed at me.

"Keep up the good work!"

"Will do, see you later!"

"Later!"

As we left the practice room, she returned to her choreography. I then caught a glance of Kassiam's face. It was slightly red, and Damyan seemed to be teasing him quietly about something. I shot a wondering look at Liam, who just shrugged.

 _Well, whatever._

"This is the training room…"

* * *

 _It took more time than I expected, but I'm not late, thank God for that._

I entered the building, knowing the way by now, and soon entered the meeting room, where my new partner was waiting for me.

"Hello!" I smiled, closing the door. "I'm Arya, just call me Ary" _I say that a lot, don't I?_

"Yeah, I know" he joked. "I'm Eiji, nice to work with you"

"Same. Tokiya told me you had fun with the Duet Project, so I really hope you'll like the Solo Project as much" I took a seat in front of his.

"I'm sure I will" he assured. "Though, before we begin…"

He trailed off, and I frowned slightly.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no! It's just…" he scratched the back of his head, looking away. "I… I wanted to apologize, you know? For my father, that is, and the others' attitude. I know you don't want to join HEAVENS and all, so…"

"You don't have to apologize for that" I shook my head, smiling. "In a way, it's not even your father's fault. We had agreed he would sign whatever contract offered by the Ritsukera Agency, after all. It just ended up benefitting him as well. As for the others… well, let's be honest: who _wouldn't_ want me in their group?"

He laughed at that, apparently relieved, and I grabbed his hand, somewhat serious.

"Don't ever feel bad because of your lineage" I said, and he blinked in surprise. "You're not your father. Don't take responsibility for his actions"

This time, the smile her offered me was smaller, but much more genuine.

"Thank you"

"Great! Now, any idea?"

"Actually…"

* * *

Working with Eiji was a novel experience. He was a genius, just like Tokiya had said, and I found myself working on a Solo Project without any stress, for once. Eiji was very open, and genuine too. He wanted to make a success of the Solo Project as much as I did, and we worked well together.

 _For once that I don't have to worry about time…_

So, it was in a good mood that I came back to the Agency for the practice. However, when I arrived, it was only to find Masato with a luggage.

"Masato?" they all turned at my arrival. "You're leaving?"

"Only for a day or two" he reassured. "After practice is over, I'll be going to Kyoto. My father collapsed, so…"

"Is he okay?"

"His condition is stable, he only needs rest" he assured. "We should start, now"

I exchanged an unsure glance with the others but, seeing as Masato was as calm and collected as ever, we decided to just roll with it and started the practice.

 _Still, he had a deal with his father two, didn't he? To go back after a year at Saotome Academy… it's well passed that point. What'll happen?_

* * *

"Yo, Ary"

"Kassiam! Hey" I waved as he approached.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating, obviously" I rolled my eyes, shifting a little.

"While hanging upside down?"

I just shrugged, and he shook his head. I lifted myself back on the balcony without much difficulties, used to it by now, and sat on the edge.

"Did you need anything?"

"Well… I was just wondering something…"

I raised an eyebrow, and he looked away. I was surprised and faintly amused when I realized that there was a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Well, we heard about the 'no-love rule'… do you think… well, does it applies to us too? You know, seeing as we're not exactly from the Agency…"

I blinked once. Twice. Then groaned.

"Please, of all the things… tell me you haven't fallen for Haruka. I'm _begging_ you on this"

"W-what!? Your Composer? No, of course not!" he shook his head in panic, his dreadlocks flying around. "I'm not- I haven't-"

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

My face paled.

"Please tell me it isn't me"

"No it isn't!"

"Thank God for that" I breathed out in relief. "But you just confirmed there _is_ someone"

Instantly, his mouth snapped shut and he looked away again, his face as red as Tomochika's hair.

 _Wait…_

"Aw, this is so cute!" I exclaimed, jumping on my feet. "You like Tomo-chan, don't you?"

"I…" he hid his face in his hands. "I hate you…"

"You _do_!" I almost squealed. "Awesome! Oh, and to answer your question, the rule doesn't apply to outsiders. It's just to avoid love between the members of the Agency, because those kind of relationships could cause some serious trouble. Ne, you need any help? Cause I know she liked what she saw last time, if you see what I mean" I winked.

He groaned yet again, making me laugh.

 _Well, they_ would _be cute together, wouldn't they?_

"I'll pass on the word to her" I proposed.

"What? Don't tell her, are you crazy!?" he protested.

"Dude, I'm not that heartless" I snorted. "I'll just push a little, nothing big"

He seemed to relax at that, before offering a puzzled look.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you'd look cute together, because I'm a secret matchmaker, and because I'm bored" I counted on my fingers.

"Fair enough" he sweatdropped. "Just to make sure… you _can_ have a boyfriend, right? As long as he isn't an Idol of the Shining Agency?"

"Well, yeah?"

"Good to know…"

"Wait, why?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're not trying to play matchmaker too, are you? I don't have time for relationships right now"

"But if you _did_ …" he offered an innocent smile. "Who would it be?"

For a second, a familiar face with heterochromatic eyes danced in my mind, and I violently shook my head.

 _What the hell? Must be because of that damn first kiss._

"I told you, I never thought about it" I shrugged. "I have more important things than that right now"

"Yeah, we heard about the situation with Raging Agency" he became more serious, all of sudden. "That must suck"

"You have no idea" I sighed. "But I'm not giving up yet. I love STARISH, and I'll do anything I can to stay with them for as long as I can"

"That's the spirit" he grinned, and we high-fived.

Then, he received a message. He quickly replied, before sending me an apologetic smile.

"I gotta go. See you later?"

"Sure"

He waved, then walked away. I stared for a second, before letting out a short laugh, thinking back to what had just happened.

 _Now, to get him and Tomo-chan together…_

* * *

"You seem distracted today" remarked Eiji as we worked on the song.

"Lot on my mind" I waved my hand around. "You must have heard about Masato and Kira's project being on halt, right? His father collapsed, so he had to go back. Only… his situation with his father is a lot like the one I had with my parents, in a way. I'm just scared he won't be able to stand up for himself and give in, you know?"

"Becoming the Head of the conglomerate, right?" he nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah… it must be the same with Eiichi, right?" I then realized. "Or are you the official Heir?"

"Nothing's sure" he scratched the back of his head. "Dad is still in shape and he has no intention of giving up the Agency yet, so we never really talked about it, although he seems to be thinking about making me the Heir…"

He fell silent for a moment, deep in thoughts, and I smiled.

"You don't want the position, do you?"

"… no" he admitted. "Not now, at least. I'm not… What my father is doing right now, it's all for the money, you know? The more we sell, the better it is. Quantity over quality, or something like that. It's not… something I approve of"

"Yeah, I know alright" my face darkened a little. "Money, money, money… all they think about, in the end. Kind of sad, if you ask me. I don't think that's all he's focusing on, though. I think he believes more in beating Saotome, in a way"

"Either way is kind of a pain, though" he let out a short laugh.

I laughed too.

"It is"

 _No more counting money… no more…_

Warmth emanated from my necklace as I felt inspiration strike me once again. Eyes widening, I snapped my head at Eiji, who startled a bit at my sudden movement.

"W-what?"

"I know what we can do!"

* * *

"Hey, Tomo-chan!"

"Ary-chan!"

I couldn't escape her hug, but she was quick to let go, knowing I didn't like it, and she laughed it off. Then, she took the seat in front of me and asked for a coffee.

"It's been a while we hung out like that, ne?" she wondered, waiting for her drink.

"It has" I nodded. "But things _have_ been a bit hectic lastly…"

"Haven't they?" she laughed.

She was brought her drink, and I took a sip of mine, wondering how to the subject I had discussed sooner with Kassiam.

 _Maa, whatever. I'll ask later._

* * *

We passed the next hour or so talking about everything that had happened since the Triple S entry concert incident.

Finally, I deemed it time to bring the main subject up.

"Ne, Tomo-chan?" I called. "If I told you right now that someone has a crush on you, what would your reaction be?"

"N-nani!? A-Ary-chan, what are you-"

A faint red a tainting her cheeks now, making me laugh. She huffed, looking away, and mumbled something under her breath.

"I didn't catch that" I raised an eyebrow.

"I said that I already have someone in sight anyway" she hid her face in her hands.

"Aww! Who is it? Tell me, tell me!" I pleaded.

"You're going to laugh…"

"No I won't!"

She looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. Then, she sighed heavily.

"… am"

"Uh?"

"K… s… am"

"I can't hear you~"

"I said it was Kassiam!"

I blinked.

Then started laughing. She pouted at me, swatting my arm.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" she whined.

"Sorry, sorry" I calmed down, but couldn't erase my grin. "It's just awfully convenient"

"C-convenient!? What-"

"Oh, look at that!" I glanced at my phone. "I gotta go! Places to be, people to see…"

"O-oi?!"

I got up and headed for the door, waving.

"Don't forget to ask him out!"

"A-Ary! Ary, wait- Ary!"

Laughing again, I then quickly made my way for to my meeting with Eiji.

* * *

Humming as I made my way down the hallway, I take a turn to go back to my room, but came in collision with someone. Falling down, I however easily caught my fall with a cartwheel and landed back on my feet.

"Oh, Liam" I recognized, smiling. "Taking it easy today?"

"I took a look around" he shrugged. "In fact, I was searching for you"

I pointed at myself rather dumbly, making him chuckle.

"Can I help with something?"

"Well…"

I then noticed the drumsticks in his hand.

"Oh, you were about to play?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to play with me" he scratched the back of his head. "I heard that you were a drummer too, so…"

"Sure!" I beamed at him. "I've got some time now anyway. I'll just go fetch my drumsticks, I'll meet you back at the music room"

"I'll be waiting then" he then grabbed my hand and, before I could react, effectuated a baisemain.

I stared as he left, before looking back at my hand, and shaking my head.

 _Weird…_

* * *

When I arrived to the music room, Liam was already testing the drums. His own had been brought a few days sooner, so that he could practice. Without loosing another second, I took place behind my own set, spinning the sticks in my hands.

"So, what do you want to play?"

"I actually had something else in mind" he admitted. "How about a little bet?"

I raised an eyebrow, a smile twisting the corner of my lips. I never was one to back down from a challenge, after all.

"Which would be?"

"Easy" he hit one of the tom-toms. "Whoever manages to keep up until the end is the winner. The winner gets a favor from the looser"

"You want something, don't you?" I narrowed my eyes, suspicious.

"Who knows?" he offered an innocent smile.

I snorted at that, and hit the cymbals a few times.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Don't come weeping when I get my favor, though" I warned. "Oh, and if it's a tie, each get a favor from the other"

"Fair enough" he agreed. "Well, ladies first"

 _He's underestimating me, isn't he?_

"Such a gentlemen" I drawled.

I already had the perfect beat in mind. Not wasting anymore time, I started playing _Bleed_ by 'Meshuggah'. His eyes widened, easily recognizing the rhythm. Any drummer should be able to, after all. It was one of the hardest songs to play on the drums, so those who could were awfully talented.

 _So_ of course _I'd be able to._

Okay, I was bluffing a little. Learning it had _not_ been easy and it took me years of practice to finally get it right. However, now that I _could_ play it, I think I was allowed to gloat a little.

To my great surprise, though, he started playing along with ease. My surprise quickly turned to glee, and I accelerated the tempo. I never had the chance to play drums with someone before, and even less this particular melody. Thus, I was pretty pumped up by now, bet or no bet.

We played for minutes, hours, I wouldn't be able to say. However, when the song finally ended, the both of us were sporting mad grins, panting, sticks held loosely in our hands.

"A… a tie… then?" he then said.

"G-guess… so…" I breathed in deeply, before laughing. "T-that was… awesome…"

"A-agreed…"

We took a few minutes to catch our breath. Once the wild beating of my heart slowed its pace, I stretched my arms. The muscles were slightly sore, I hadn't played so intensely in a while, but it felt great.

Then, I joined Liam with a smile.

"So, a favor each, was it?"

"Next time, I won't loose" he assured.

"Technically speaking, you haven't lost" I pointed out cheekily.

"Technically speaking, I haven't won either" he retorted.

"True that" I laughed. "Your drumming is great, by the way. I was surprised you could so easily follow"

"Surprise? I was stunned when you started playing" he shook his head. "I never thought I'd find someone else who'd be able to play _Bleed_ …"

"Years of practice, and the sheer talent of yours truly" I bowed mockingly, making him laugh yet again.

"Alright, what is it that you want for winning?" he smiled.

"Dango" I replied without missing a beat. "I can't get enough of those"

"A date, then?" he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

I just shrugged. In a way, it _was_ a date.

"What do you want?" I then asked, curious.

"You'll see after you've got your dango" he winked, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. "Come on"

"N-now?"

"Sure!"

Before I could emit anymore protest, he pulled again, firmly but gently. I barely had the time to leave my drumsticks on my seat before he dragged me out of the music room.

* * *

"Itadakimasu" I chirped, before grabbing a dango stick.

Then, I pushed the plate to Liam, who raised an eyebrow.

"Have some, I'm sure you'll love it" I assured.

Somewhat hesitantly, he however followed my lead, and stuck one of the sweets in his mouth. His eyes instantly widen, sparkling.

"It's delicious!"

"It is, isn't it?" I grinned, engulfing more of the sweets.

Without wasting anymore time, he finished his stick, before grabbing another. I then realized he was more than probably going to finish everything, and ate even faster to keep my share. Before any of us could truly realize what was going on, it turned into a full-out eating contest. I knew that my stomach would probably curse me later on but, as of now, I had fun, so it didn't matter.

Soon, only one last stick was left. Quicker, I snatched it from the plate as his hand closed in emptiness. Smirking smugly, I popped the stick in my mouth, offering a taunting wink.

 _Victory tastes sweet~_

At first flabbergasted, he then smirked back. Before I could fully comprehend what was going on, he leaned over the table and bit the other end of the dango stick, his lips now awfully close my owns.

…

 _Wait, what?_

He then pulled away as I gaped at him for a few seconds. He seemed terribly satisfied with himself.

 _Jerk._

"You stole my dango!" I accused, pointing a finger at him. "That is _not_ cool, man, not cool at all"

He shrugged, still harboring a smug smirk. Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away with a scoff.

A moment later, we burst into laughter.

* * *

Once we managed to calm down, Liam paid for the meal, and we left the restaurant, both pretty happy with how it turned out. However, I knew our time together would end soon, seeing as I had to go to work now. Forever the gentleman, he volunteered to escort me to my workplace.

On the way there, we talked about everything that had happened with the Ritsukera Agency. I wasn't prior to much of the information concerning the company right now, so he kindly accepted to answer my questions, as much as he was allowed to, at least. Then, our conversation diverted towards our respective careers, and our drums, of course.

Soon, though, we reached our destination.

"Well, I had fun" I beamed at him. "Thanks, Liam. I had a great time"

"Same" he replied, smiling too.

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered our bet. "What was the favor you wanted to ask me?"

At that, his smile widened. I blinked in wonder, and he suddenly leaned forward, trapping my lips with his. Too stunned to react, I could only stare as he pulled away with a short laugh.

"I'll see you later, Ary" he waved.

I gaped like a fish out of water as he disappeared at the end of the street, my mind blank.

 _Liam kissed me._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _ILZYSECNR8OFLSZRTOHEKISSEDMEHOLYFUCK!_

My cheeks started burning deeply, though the reaction was kind of delayed. I brought my fingers to my lips, still feeling the ghost of his owns over them, and realization came to hit me like a tone of bricks.

 _That's what Kassiam was on about when he informed himself about if I was allowed to date someone out of the Agency. He was talking about Liam, wasn't he? Damn, how can I be so stupid…_

I slapped my hands over my cheeks a few times, trying to gain back control over my frenzied nerves. Now was not the time to think about it, I had to wrap up the project with Eiji. We would be recording the song, after all. So, pushing the kiss and any wonder that came with it in the back of my mind, I headed to my rendezvous with HEAVENS's member.

* * *

We were set and ready to go. The music started as I readjusted the headphones over my head.

 _Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _Masato's father is kind of like my own but, contrarily to myself, Masato is too scared to disappoint. I know he'll be able to stand up for himself, though. Ren and Kira went after him, they should be back before tonight._

 **I see this life like a swinging vine,**

 **Swing my heart across the line**

 **In my face is flashing signs,**

 **Seek it out and ye shall find**

 **Old but I'm not that old**

 **Young but I'm not that bold**

 **And I don't think the world is sold**

 **I'm just doing what we're told**

 _We all have the power to change things, even if just a little. However, not many are given the chance. We're asked to follow the flow, to fit the mold. But for what?_

 ** _feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_**

 ** _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_**

 **I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?**

 **Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive.**

 _What is right or wrong in the first place? Is it wrong for people to wish for things to be different? Is it wrong for children to wish to escape their parent's influence, to make their own decisions?_

 ** _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_**

 ** _Dreaming about the things that we could be_**

 ** _Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_**

 ** _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_**

 ** _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_**

 ** _Dreaming about the things that we could be_**

 ** _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_**

 ** _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_**

 **Ye-e-yeah**

 _We're all different. No matter the lineage, no matter how or what we're taught, no one can be the same. However, our parents try so hard to keep us from making the same mistakes they did… that they end up cutting our wings before they can even spread._

 _I feel her love_

 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_

 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

 _Old but, I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 **An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing**

 **I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?**

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Let us fall, I say. Let us fall, and get up. Offer us your help, but don't force it upon us, for we will learn better through our own mistakes. Even if it hurts, even if we cry… the best lessons are learned through pain._

 ** _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_**

 ** _Dreaming about the things that we could be_**

 ** _Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_**

 ** _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_**

 ** _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_**

 ** _Dreaming about the things that we could be_**

 ** _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_**

 ** _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_**

 _So let us be. Let us dream. Let us act on ideals, let us follow our illusions. Let us spread our wings and fly on our own. Let us hurt and face the consequences of our actions, even if it pains you, because it'll be the only way for us to learn and grow even stronger to overcome._

 _Because… in the end… keeping us to the ground will only hurt us more._

* * *

"Well, guess that's done" I stretched, satisfied, before turning to the boy. "It was really nice working with you, Eiji"

"I had a good time too, Arya" he smiled back. "You know, it _would_ be nice to have you around"

"Are you saying you want me to join HEAVENS?" I pointed at myself, confused.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I know you don't want this to happen…"

"Please don't take it personal" I cringed.

"I'm not" he assured. "But know that, if you _do_ end up joining us after all… well, at least you'll have some friends awaiting you, okay?"

 _Honestly, that's the most reassuring thing I heard about the potentiality of joining HEAVENS._

"Thanks, Eiji"

I truly was grateful for his words. Ever since I had learned of the contract, I had been terrified at the thought of leaving STARISH, mainly because it would mean that I'd end up alone again. However, through the Solo Projects, I learned more about the members of HEAVENS, and grew to consider them friends, too.

 _In a way, selfish as it sounds, I'm just glad I won't end up alone if we do loose the bet. Of course, it doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight. I ain't giving up before the final results are out, believe it!_

 _…_

 _I just had a Naruto-moment, didn't I?_

"Say, are you going back to your Agency now, Arya?" suddenly inquired Eiji, on his phone.

I noticed the frown adorning his face, which kind of worried me.

"What, something happened?"

"Well…"

Apparently unable to come up with an answer, he simply showed me his phone. My breath caught in my throat as I realized it was a picture of when Liam had kissed me, barely two hours sooner.

 _Fucking hell…_

 _"_ _Putain de bordel de merde…"_

* * *

By some miracle, I managed to reach the dorms without being caught by paparazzi or any of my friends. There was no doubt the picture had been seen by all already, and the journalists were going crazy about it. Everyone of the Agency must have heard of it by now, and I seriously wasn't in the mood to confront them about it when myself didn't knew what to make of it.

So, after discreetly passing by the music room to pick up the drumsticks I had forgotten there, I went outside and climbed up to the window of my room with practiced ease. Once intside, I let out a sigh of relief as I closed the curtains.

 _Safe!_

"Ary"

 _Not safe!_

"Shit!"

I tried to make a run for it, but Ren snatched me by the back of my collar, keeping me from jumping through the window. Then, without much ceremonies, he dragged me out of my room as I struggled to free myself, in vain.

A minute later, we entered the salon, where everyone was gathered.

And when I say everyone, it means _everyone._

 _Hell, I knew Ren and Masato were coming back today, but when did QUARTET NIGHT arrived? Ooh, Ranmaru looks pissed as hell…_

 _I have a reaaaally bad feeling about this._

Finally, the Jinguji flirt let me go, and I was forced to take a seat between Tokiya and Syo, the drumsticks still clutched tightly in my hands. An heavy silence followed, until it was broken by Kassiam and Damyan, who were dragging Liam in a much similar fashion, dropping him on a seat in front of mine.

He offered me a sheepish smile as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Ary, what the hell!?" suddenly burst Syo. "Y-you kissed the guy!"

" _He_ kissed _me_ " I corrected, somewhat annoyed by their overreaction.

"The picture is all over the news, Ary" Masato frowned a little. "You'll have to deal with a lot, and many believe that because of your relationship with Liam-san, you are going to quit STARISH and the SSS"

"What!? That's bullshit!" I protested. "There isn't anything between Liam and me!"

"Then why did he kissed you?" wondered Otoya, calmer but curious.

"It was just because of a bet that I partially lost. Don't blow this out of proportion, geez!" I groaned. "You're seriously overreacting"

"So what, you kiss anyone who asks?" scoffed Ranmaru. "That's low"

I snapped my eyes at him, gaping for a second, before anger overtook.

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean, jerk!? You kissed me too, if I remember correctly!"

"It was for the damn job!"

"And this one was the price of a lost bet, big deal! Why are you even angry anyway? If I want to kiss someone, then I'm going to kiss someone! I'm nineteen, for God's sake! I am a fully grown woman and I am apt to make my own decisions, got it!?"

"Yet you let the newbie kiss you without much hesitation" he sneered. "Had he come asking for a night in your bed, you'd have agreed too?"

 _HOW DARE HE!?_

"Wow, wow, calm down you t-"

"Shut up!" we barked at Liam, who recoiled instantly.

I then reported my attention back on the bassist, my fists shaking, as all of the others slowly backed away. One of the drumsticks cracked. Ranmaru stood up, towering over me, but I didn't back down.

"I don't know what the fuck is your problem" I gritted my teeth. "But you're going to calm the fuck down and take back your damn words because I sure as hell ain't about to let you call me a whore like you just did! Take it back!"

"And why should I?" he taunted with a sneer. "You've got a terrible temper, ya know? Why that guy, or anyone for that matter, would even _want_ to kiss you in the first place… must be pretty desperate, uh!?"

"Oh yeah? Well with that damn holier-than-thou attitude of yours, it's no wonder your previous group disbanded!" I snapped back, not thinking straight. "Keep being such an asshole, I'm sure you'll make QUARTET NIGHT fall apart too!"

There was a distinct gasp from Haruka and Tomochika slapped an hand over her mouth as the rest of the boys winced. The three members of _Heart Of Crows_ were watching everything unfold with growing unease, and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT didn't know what to do to calm everyone down.

Ranmaru's heterochromatic eyes widened, and hurt flashed in them, before anger gained the best of him.

"And keep joking around like that, and you might end up leaving after all! In a way, it might not be a bad idea, what with you always causing so much trouble! Go on, _eighth member_ , how more of an annoyance can you become!?"

"Ranmaru, that is enough" Camus, the oh-so-courageous one, finally decided to stop our mad rant.

But the deed was done, nothing could erase the words that had just been fired. In my hand, my hold tightened so much that one of the drumsticks broke in half in a loud 'SNAP'.

"Ary!" Haruka, worried, placed an hand over my shoulders.

Without a word, I shrugged her off and ran out of the room. To where, I would never be able to tell. All I needed was to get away, or at least for now.

 _Damn it..._

* * *

 **So... Okay, first thing first: Eiji isn't a difficult member, so to speak. He was a character we managed to explore fairly well thanks to the Duet Project with Tokiya, and I didn't feel like complicating everything just for the sake of it, so I apologize if you feel like this Solo Project wasn't as good as the others. Also, the song is _Counting Stars_ by 'One Republic'.**

 **The arrival of Heart Of Crows had been planned for a while. At first, I thought about making the three guys fall in love with her, just for the hell of it because, let's be honest: it would have been funny as hell. However, it was complicated and there was already enough drama in store without adding that, so I let it go. Kassiam and Tomochika... well, why not? And the kiss between Liam and Arya was bound to lead to the confrontation between Ranmaru and her. More will be said in the next chapter about _why_ , though.**

 **As for Ranmaru and Arya's clash... well, all will be said and done in the next chapter, more or less. You'll see for yourself. Some of you might believe it was really blown out of proportion, but everything that happen has a reason, which will, again, be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks to all of you who keep reviewing, it always warms my heart! Keep it up, please!**

 **PS -IMPORTANT-: As of now, I only have one other chapter that I finished writing. I'm trying to write as often as possible, but I'm currently trapped in two weeks of big, big exams, so I have to balance. My next update won't be before a few days, and the other updates won't be daily like all of the others. I apologize, for I know most of you greatly appreciated how I posted daily, but please bear with me.**

 **Toddles for now~**


	47. Chapter 46

**HELLOOOOOOOO! Alright fellas, I wanted to thank all of you for being so patient and understanding with me, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask for your time some more. You see, I still need to write the next chapters, but I'm in the middle of my exams week, I'm starting to work, and I'll be leaving on vacation with my family on the 8th of july to the 23rd. Gomen!**

 **Also, for those wondering: yes, the drumstick broken in the last chapter was one of the pair that Ranmaru offered her at Christmas. Also, if none of you noticed, Arya is now nineteen years old. Sheesh, they grow so fast...**

 **Warning: loads of angst and also some fluff in this chapter!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't Say It Just Yet

.

.

A very heavy silence fell on the occupants of the room following the girl's departure. Then, letting out a snarl of rage, Ranmaru stormed out of the room using the opposite door to the one Arya had used, leaving behind his dumbstruck teammates, a gaping _Heart Of Crows_ , and a frozen STARISH.

When the door closed, Reiji jumped on his feet, snapped out of his daze.

"I'll go talk to him" he frowned, for once serious. "Ai, Camus, let's go"

They nodded, going after the bassist.

"I'll go find Ary" announced Otoya, worried.

"I'm coming with you" Tomochika followed him.

The two left, and Liam sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't kissed her, they wouldn't have fought. I didn't know she had a boyfriend already, I thought you weren't allowed to love another member of the Agency" he apologized.

The rest of STARISH stilled for a second, before Haruka shook her head.

"Ranmaru-sempai and Ary aren't a couple" she assured, puzzled.

"Oh"

…

"Then why was he jealous?"

"… EH!?"

* * *

I had exited the building and, not thinking clearly, my feet dragged me to the vines that I used to climb to my spot on the roof. Once there, I let myself slid in a sitting position, in the farthest corner, noticing for a second the brewing storm.

I didn't care, though.

 _…_ _eighth member?_

I brought my knees to my chest tightly, not feeling very well.

Ever since we began as STARISH, I had faced this fear… the fear of being the eighth member. The unnecessary member. The one member too much. The other guys fit perfectly well together and, loosing even one of them, STARISH wouldn't be balanced anymore and the group would be destroyed. However, if _I_ was to go… what would it change?

 _Nothing, that's what._

I wasn't needed. I caused so much trouble, much more than I was worth. I wasn't as talented of a Composer as Haruka, nor was I an indispensible singer. I was just _there_ , following the flow without truly changing anything.

 _I'm not…_

Ranmaru's words had cut deep, deep enough to bring back this fear that I thought was buried far enough. And if he managed to make me face it, then surely the others must have noticed as well. What were they thinking?

 _We're always in trouble because of her. We sure could do without the pressure. She's more of a pain than she's worth it. Can't she just stay still?_

The projects back at the Academy. Finding my passion. My nervous breakdown. The debut concert with the pressure of the contract. My simple stage fright. The different jobs. The bet with Raging, at the UtaPri Award Decisive Concert. My family. The wedding incident with Camus. My sheer arrogance, my short temper, my characteristic violence. The incident with the Cross-Unit Project with Masato and Tokiya. The numerous clashes with Ranmaru. The trouble with the Ritsukera Agency. The damn contract with Raging. All of the guys' stress concerning my situation. Myself becoming friend with HEAVENS despite being opponents. The kiss with Liam, and all the fucking drama that came with it.

I clutched my head, gripping strands of hair. The strands seemed awfully darker compared to my pale skin, and I realized it was because they were wet. It had started raining…

 _It doesn't matter._

All of the work I had done until now suddenly lost its shine. In the end, trying so hard not to hide behind a mask, my own became my true face. I believed my own lies, assuring myself that I was actually needed, actually wanted, actually helping at least _one_ person.

 _But I_ wasn't _._

My songs had been lies, too. Lies that I kept repeating myself in search of an excuse for my antics. It was nothing more, nothing less, and only now was I realizing this.

Hand shaking, I grabbed my phone, and composed a familiar number. I was calling Ayden, even though I knew he wouldn't answer. His phone was in his room, always fully charged, where no one could answer. I used to do it to hear his voice when I needed some comfort. It was another habit I had developed following my brother's accident, but I had gotten rid of it around three years later.

Or so I thought.

 **"** **Hello~! You've reached the one and only Ritsukera Ayden! I'm currently unable to answer, but please leave a message! Yours truly will call back as soon as possible! Toddles~ BEEEEP"**

"Ayden…" my voice broke, my throat went dry as I felt the water damping my clothes. "Ayden, I'm sorry… I can't-"

My breath hitched, I shut my eyes tightly to keep my tears as the dark sky was illuminated by lightning.

"I can't do it anymore" my voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry. I can't do it"

I felt weak, all of sudden. Tired. So, without another thought, I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket, before hiding my head in my arms and letting mental exhaustion take me away.

 _I failed you. I'm sorry… Ayden… all of you…_

* * *

"Where _is_ she!?" exclaimed Syo, clenching his fist. "Urgh! When we find her, I'm going to kick her ass for scaring us like that!"

"I'm worried" sighed Tokiya, calmer, glancing outside. "She might be trapped in the storm…"

"She's still not answering her phone" added Ren, trying once more to contact her.

The doors suddenly slammed open, letting Otoya and Tomochika enter.

"We searched the whole Agency, and there's still no sign of her!" exclaimed the boy, wide eyes.

"Ringo and Ryuya haven't seen her either" added the girl, biting her lower lip. "And she hasn't left the property, from what we saw on the cameras"

"Where could she be?" frowned Masato, taping his chin.

It had been an hour, and she still showed no sign of life since she left in a hurry. The storm had broken, the sky was dark, the rain was falling hard, and they knew nothing of her location or safety. They knew that she would usually call to inform them she was okay, but none of them had been contacted yet.

Cecil suddenly gasped, gaining their attention.

"Ceci?" blinked Ren.

"Ary…"

The Prince was staring at his necklace. The usually bright, sparkling stone was now stern, dark.

 _Ary… what's happening to you?_

* * *

Ranmaru was pissed as hell.

They had come back from their tour a few hours prior so that they could start working on their respective songs with Arya. To tell the truth, he and Reiji had no idea whatsoever that she also was a Composer. Saved for Ai and Camus, they thought Haruka wrote her songs. So, when he learned that she, in fact, created all of her hits, some wonder and maybe a little, tiny, excitement had grown. The two of them had played together before, and each time had been a novel experience. So, he wondered what would result of their new partnership.

However, as soon as they arrived, they had been assaulted by paparazzi.

And _all_ of them were after _him_.

They kept asking if he was jealous, if he knew that his thought-to-be girlfriend had apparently cheated on him, etc, etc. And, quite needless to say, such a welcome was not exactly appreciated. Plus, he was tired from the long flight, and he didn't understand a word of what they were spouting.

It's only once in the limousine heading back to the Agency that they finally understood the confusion that had welcomed them back. A picture of an unknown man -quite the looker if the comments were anything to go by- kissing her had already made the front page of many gossip magazines.

The picture made him _sick_ , and he didn't even know why. He was angry, extremely so, but managed to keep his temper in check. Or at least, until she was dragged in by Jinguji.

When she talked about the bet, he just snapped. He didn't even know why, but his nerves were frenzied. So, as per usual, he let his tongue slip before he could catch it, not really caring at the time about what his words might do. He had let anger and tiredness get the better of him but, of course, she had talked back.

Which only annoyed him more, obviously.

She had said a terrible thing, one he couldn't bear to hear. She had exposed his deepest fear to the others, knowing fully well how insecure he was about his position with QUARTET NIGHT despite appearances. He had opened up to her, and that's how she repaid him? By using all that she had learned against him?

 _What a bit-_

The door slammed open, letting enter Reiji, Camus and Ai. With a scoff, he returned to hid bass, ignoring them. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

Because, let's be honest: he hadn't exactly be kind either. He knew his words had hurt her just as hers hurt him, he saw it in her eyes. Yet, at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Ranmaru, what is the meaning of this?" asked imperiously Camus.

For only answer, the man played louder.

Only for Reiji to slap him behind the head.

"Oi! What the hell!?"

"We should be the ones asking that!" snapped back the brunet.

The seriousness of the usually cheerful man scared the crap out of him, even though he was too prideful to admit it out loud.

"Nothing happened" he seethed, trying to return to his music.

"Ranmaru, this was more than one of your petty fight" however frowned Ai. "You were angry before we arrived, and you took it out on Arya, though I fail to understand why you would do so"

"She's the one who acted stupidly!"

"She merely kissed him because of a lost bet" Camus raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

At the bitter remember, Ranmaru gritted his teeth, having no intelligent retort to this accurate remark. Understanding then flashed in Reiji's eyes, and he gaped.

"Ran-Ran… are you _jealous?"_

The bassist missed the note as his eyes widened.

"W-what!? Where did that even come from, baka!?"

"You _are!"_ accused the older Idol, pointing a finger at him. "Ai, do some calculations!"

"Already on it"

"I'm not-"

"From my observations accumulated during the passed few months, Ranmaru's heartbeat has been accelerating each time someone mentioned Ary. He also grows flustered each time the kiss scene in _The Perfect Note_ is brought up" recited the cyan-haired boy.

"I don't-"

"When learning of the potential relationship between Ary and Liam-san, his movements became harsher and jerkier by thirteen percent. His traits have hardened as well, and his brows kept furrowing"

"This is becoming creepy as fu-"

"He was obviously bothered by the kiss, hence why he was deep in thoughts. Also, his anger grew of thirty-two percent, and is currently still going up"

The heterochromatic-eyed man scoffed disdainfully at that as Reiji whistled lowly.

"Ran-Ran, you have it _bad"_

"This is utter bullshit" he spat, jumping on his feet. "I'm going out"

They could only stare as he left the room in a hurry, grabbing his training bag on the way and slamming the door behind him.

"Ai" called the brunet, more softly, still staring at the door. "What would be your deductions concerning his feelings towards Ary?"

Camus's eyes narrowed at him.

"Reiji" his voice was sharp, warning him not to go farther.

"He's more often than not thinking about her, in one way or another" then announced Ai. "He mentions her in pretty much every conversation. He also is calmer around her. However, he is also more open with his emotions, thus resulting with their clashes. When Ary is near, he glances her way trice in a minute. And, finally, he shows extreme jealousy, as shown sooner. Based on my data, these symptoms are usually related to the emotion of 'love', though I will admit my incompetence on the subject. But, Reiji… what do you want to do with this?"

The eldest member of QUARTET NIGHT thought for a few seconds, before snapping his eyes open, suddenly surrounded by sparkles.

"Support the relationship, of course!" he beamed.

"No love is allowed, you utter idiot" scoffed Camus. "Were they to breach this rule now, of all times, Saotome would fire them. The SSS would slip through our fingers and QUARTET NIGHT would be no more"

"But what if Saotome _didn't_ know?"

"That's a pretty dangerous gamble, Reiji" remarked Ai, thoughtful.

"But they'd be happier, right?" he insisted.

"… I guess so"

"I believe it is still too soon to come to rash conclusions" refrained the Count. "As of now, with all that has just transpired, I think a romantic relationship will be that last thing on their minds"

At the harsh remember, the brunet's excitement calmed down somewhat, and he cringed, the fired words still echoing painfully in the back of his mind.

"Right…"

"Let them work it out together for now" proposed Ai with a tone of finality. "If they prove to be unable to work properly, then we will intervene"

The other two nodded, agreeing. Even though Reiji wanted with all his might his friends to be happy, he knew that he couldn't just push the two of them together when they already had difficulties standing each other's mere presence.

 _And Ary said it herself, she never thought of romance before. She only wants STARISH…_

It was decided, then. He knew for certain that Ranmaru had feelings for the young woman, and also believed with all his might that, was she to open her eyes, she too would come to the same understanding. He'd let them be for now, though. However, if they took too long, then he'd give a little push.

There was a knock on the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. He opened, half-hoping it was Arya so that they may talk –that way, he'd be able to make himself an idea of where exactly he'd have to start with her to play matchmaker- but only found Tokiya with a grim expression.

"Ary has disappeared"

Well crap.

* * *

Ranmaru, in a burst of rage, punched the bag harder than before. The strength of the blow made his hand pass through the overused fabric. Grunting in annoyance, he pulled it out as some sand started leaking from the hole.

 _It's the fourth one. Get a God damn grip!_

"Well, someone's pissed" drawled a familiar voice behind.

He narrowed his eyes at the man entering the training room. It was the one who kissed Ary…

His fist clenched, and the man –Liam?- stopped in his tracks with a sweatdrop.

"Get lost" the bassist spat, returning to his punching bag.

"Sheesh, only wanted to talk" the black-haired man rolled his eyes.

"I've got nothing to say to you, punk" with that, he punched the bag yet again.

"How rude" sniffed the Idol. "Well, how about a spar, then? If I win, you listen. If I loose, beat me up all you want"

Ranmaru ignored him, wanting to-

"And if you try to ignore me, I'll just stay here and annoy the hell out of you until you agree, just so you know"

 _Damn, he's the same as that stupid squirt- forget it!_

"You wanna beating?" he grunted, finally facing him. "Had to say it sooner"

Apparently happy to have gained his attention, Liam bent in a fighting stance, Ranmaru imitating him. After a few seconds, the grey-haired man ran at him, fist pulled back and ready to strike. Liam grabbed his wrist and, using the momentum, threw him above his shoulder and made him crash on the floor.

"So, about the kiss between Arya and I-"

"Shut up" growled the bassist, attacking again.

But his anger made his movements sloppy, and the black-haired man easily avoided him, pushing a purple strand behind his ear with a bored gesture.

"Man, you really have it bad, don't you?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous, damn it!"

The heterochromatic-eyed Idol propelled himself at him, and managed to tackle him to the floor. However, Liam kicked him straight in the guts, effectively pushing him away and freeing himself.

"Then why are you so angry, uh? You're pathetic"

"Shut up!" snarled Ranmaru. "Why should I be jealous, uh!? She's just a God damn brat with a short temper, an oversized ego and a serious problem with keeping her stupid mouth shut!"

"And she's also a wonderful woman, who's overly kind, with a deep love for her work as an Idol and who's dedicated to her friends!" snapped back Liam.

Ranmaru's breath hitched, his body frozen in place, and the purple-eyed man took it as his cue to pursue.

"You've realized it before, but you're too stubborn to see it!" he clenched his fist. "You love her, don't you? And you're jealous, because you don't know what to do and she's slipping through your fingers! Well, you know what? You _deserve_ it, because you just treated her like shit and if she's not already done with you by now, she'll let go soon enough!"

The grey-haired man's heart missed a beat. He never thought of the possibility that Arya might give up on him, knowing her oh-so-dedicated to her precious friends. But…

 _I don't deserve that name. God, what was I thinking!?_

"I don't _love_ her" he was stubborn, though genuine.

"But you're thinking about 'what ifs', aren't you?"

That, he now truly couldn't deny. To tell the truth, he had wondered once or twice, never really lingering on the rubbish thought. However, it seemed that the more he pushed, and the stronger it came to bite him back in the ass.

"Well, you ought to find her soon enough if you want at least a chance" then mused Liam, though his tone wasn't amused.

"… where is she?" he finally gave in.

"No idea. She disappeared when she left, and all of the others have been searching for her since"

"W-what!? But it's been three hours already!"

The drummer simply shrugged, showing his incapacity of doing more. With a curse, the grey-haired man quickly gathered his things before heading out.

He had an annoying pipsqueak to find.

* * *

Liam stared as Ranmaru left without even bothering with saluting him. Then, an heavy sigh escaped his lips as the doors closed.

"That was terribly nice of you, Liam"

The man tilted his head towards Damyan, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Apparently, he had heard everything and, from the curious glint in Kassiam's eyes, so did their bandleader.

"I thought you had a thing for Arya" he remarked, puzzled. "Why'd you push the guy to make his move?"

"Well, I know a lost fight when I see one" shrugged the man, fiddling with a purple strand, before smirking. "And as amazing as Ary is, it wouldn't have gotten anywhere anyway"

Kassiam suddenly narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious.

"Liam… you _planned_ this!?"

"Hey, it helped, didn't it?" he raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Plus, _that_ person asked me to do it"

That calmed down the younger member, but the pianist frowned slightly.

"Still, things exploded a little more out of proportions than planned, I believe" he glanced outside as lightning flashed yet again. "Let's just hope the consequences won't be permanent"

At that, Liam had the decency to cringe. He didn't know that mere kiss could provoke such an intense reaction. However, he also knew that this was for the better. Had things kept pilling up like that for longer, the explosion would have been ever worse.

In the end, he decided to just let the two concerned handle it. If they weren't capable of that much, then _that_ person's plan was as good as forgotten.

* * *

The bassist was growing more pissed by the second, but also more worried. He had been searching for the girl for the passed hour, but still hadn't found a even a clue as to her whereabouts.

Thunder rumbled again, and he glanced outside as lightning stroke.

 _To think she's missing one of the storms she loves so much…_

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he was about to leave the room when a chill ran down his spine. Slowly, he looked back outside, where rain was pouring as if there was no tomorrow.

 _No…_

Understanding dawned upon him. She hadn't left the Agency, but was nowhere to be found and they had searched each corner. However, none of them had thought of going _outside_ …

 _Don't tell me she was stupid enough to climb on the roof, of all things!_

Groaning, since he knew she was more than probably sitting on one of the roofs despite the elements lashing out, he quickly made his way to the staircase leading at the top of the establishment. When he opened the door, the strong wind and the rain instantly blinded him. Gritting his teeth, he slowly made his way outside, but soon had to come to an understanding: she wasn't on the roof.

 _Then where the hell…_

Lightning cleared the sky, illuminating the whole Agency for barely a second.

But it was enough.

On the opposite roof, through rain and wind the light had cleared the unmoving form of an easily recognizable black-haired girl. Seeing her would have been impossible, if not for the fact that a her damp hair was flying around under the strength of the blows of the storm.

 _How the hell did she get there!? There aren't any stairs!_

The answer was quite obvious to anyone who knew her, though, and he understood when lightning illuminated the walls of the Agency.

 _She climbed the damn vines!?_

 _Of course she did._

For a second, he thought about just returning inside and leave her be. He scowled as thunder rumbled once again.

 _As if I'd be able to do that, after everything…_

So, having no other choice then to go to her himself, he quickly left the roof before heading to the wall. Once there, he looked up. It was kind of high, and climbing in such a weather surely wasn't the brightest idea. However, it was his fault if Arya was now stuck up there in said situation. So, taking it as karma, he gritted his teeth and grabbed the wines, starting his dangerous ascension.

He didn't know how many times he almost fell because of the slippery grasp or the strong wind. He didn't know how much time it took for him to finally reach the top. What he _did_ know was that, once everything was said and done, he'd cut the God damn vines himself if it could prevent another such crisis.

Panting for a few seconds, he rubbed his eyes yet again to wipe the water endlessly streaming down, before searching for the girl. Finding her in much the same position he had spotted her earlier, he didn't waste another second and ran to her.

Well, tried to.

The roof was terribly slippery, thus making him loose his balance and crash on his rear, quite literally sliding to his target and hitting the wall next to her. Rubbing his sore nose in pain, he then realized she hadn't even glanced his way at the ruckus, which honestly worried him. Had she been in her normal state, she either would have given him the cold shoulder or shot a nasty, bitter remark.

"Oi, midget! Come on, we've got to go back inside!" he grabbed her shoulders.

She didn't even shifted, and he frowned, shaking her a little. After a few seconds, she finally moved, and he understood she had fallen asleep.

 _Of fucking course she would._

"It's not the time to be joking, squirt! The storm is getting worse by the minute!"

Finally, she deigned to answer.

"It doesn't matter" she finally looked at him.

His blood ran cold, colder than it ever had. Her eyes, usually vibrant with laughs and taunting, had gone dull, almost lifeless, like those of a doll exposed on a shelve. They were _empty_.

"A-Ary…?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" she added, and he strained to hear her weak, broken voice. "Just go back inside. You'll get sick"

"What about you, then? Come on, everyone is worried about you. Sheesh, what were you thinking, staying out in such a time…"

"… I'm being a burden again. Gomen"

 _What? What's she talking about?_

"We-"

"Go back"

The bassist saw red. He had nearly killed himself more than once climbing to find her, and he'd be damned before he left without her.

"Look, can we just talk about everything inside? Plus, we have to warn the others, and I don't have my phone to-"

"Why would you care?"

"What sort of question… of course I care! What's gotten into you, damn it?"

"I'm just the eighth member, though, aren't I?"

He was expecting everything but that. Her tone wasn't even bitter, merely defeated. Resigned.

He sighed heavily, running an hand through his soaked hair.

"Look, what was said back in the living room was out of anger. I don't-"

"But you're _right"_

His breath caught in his throat, only now realizing the full extent of the damages his words had inflicted.

He hadn't hurt her back there.

He had _destroyed_ her.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm just an annoyance. A burden for everyone. I'm another Idol who believed the illusions of happiness she had crafted for herself. I'm causing so much trouble for everyone… you're right. You'd all be better off without me. Anyone would be…"

He could only stare in horror as she hid her head in her arms, taking back the position in which he had found her.

 _What did I do…_

He didn't know she harbored such a weight on her heart. Hell, he was ready to bet that no one knew. The black-haired girl had always been cheerful, eager to help, present for everyone...

Now he understood why.

Deep down, she felt like she had a debt towards STARISH and Shining Agency. She escaped her family's clutches thanks to them, and she wanted to repay them. However, ever since they began as Idols, trouble kept popping up. Yes, mainly because of her, but what she failed to understand was that no one blamed her for it. In fact, he could tell for certain that STARISH had manage to grow so much in such a short amount of time because of the situations she indirectly created.

"Look at me"

She didn't. Sighing, he placed an hand over her head.

"Arya"

 _That_ got her attention. He rarely ever called her by her name, after all.

"Talk. I'll listen"

She stiffened. She opened her mouth.

And talked she did.

"I can't do it. Ever since the beginning, STARISH was there for me. All of you were there for me. You helped me grow as an Idol, as a person. And how do I return the favor? By forcing you all in positions you never wished for, putting so much pressure on everyone, and slowing them down. Had I not been here, STARISH would probably already have won SSS, for all we know! I'm not needed, not necessary, I'm just the God damn eighth member without whom the group would still be as wonderful as ever! I keep disappointing all of you, creating more trouble than I'm worth it! I'm just a _nuisance_ , wasted time and efforts. And no matter how hard I try, this will never change! I keep trying and trying but each step forward send me three steps back. Each time I think things are getting better, something goes wrong and we start back to zero! I'm tired of trying, tired of failing, tired of disappointing, I'm sick of hurting everyone and lying to even myself and damn it, I can't do it anymore! _J'ai beau essayer, les choses prendront toujours un tournant pour le pire, parce que ma vie se résume à un bordel qui ne pourra que s'empirer plus le temps passe! Rester ici voudrais dire continuer de blesser tout le monde que j'ose appeler amis, alors dis moi, Kurosaki Ranmaru, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je m'en aille? Que je me fasse la malle, et que vous puissiez enfin avancer sans personne pour vous retenir derrière!? J'en peux plus, Ranmaru, je peux plus le faire!_ Do you understand!? I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

Time seemed to freeze in place. Her lifeless eyes widened and, despite the harsh rain biting their skin, he could make out the sudden tears streaming down her face.

Lightning crackled yet again, the rain fell harder.

"Arya…"

She cried harder. Not really thinking, he sat next to her and, without much effort, pulled her up on his lap before lacing his arms around her. Her cries worsened as she hugged him tightly.

"You're not useless" the angry skies thundered. "Each and every person in this Agency grew because of you. You talk of returning the favor, but you did _so much more_ than that. You gave STARISH opportunities, chances to grow. You gave your support, your advices, your ideas to help them move forward, not only as a group, but as individuals. You're needed, Ary. Because, hadn't it been for you, then STARISH and even QUARTET NIGHT wouldn't be what they are today. We are who we are because Ritsukera Arya opened our eyes and guided us on the path of Idols, even if she herself stumbled on the way. You talk of putting pressure on the others, but you much more on yourself just to save them the trouble. Forcing us into positions we never wished for, slowing us down? That's bullshit. You never hold us back, you propelled us forward. And yes, maybe you are the eighth member. But you know what else? The eighth member is the most important"

She shook in his hold, sobbing harshly, and he tightened his hold.

"Without you, no one would be the same. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, Shining Agency, your fans… even HEAVENS, you know? You changed everyone, only for the better. What I said was stupid and out of sheer spite and I didn't believe a word I said, never have and never will. I'm just a God forsaken idiot who can't keep his mouth shut and I'm really… really sorry"

There was another flash of lightning. He embraced her even more, as if to protect her from the severe weather. She had stopped sobbing, but the tears were still falling.

"You're worth it, Ary. Please don't doubt it. Please, _come back"_

...

...

...

After what seemed an eternity, a dry chuckle escaped her throat, startling him.

"A-as if I'd leave for something as dumb as that" she choked.

He relaxed instantly. Her voice, while hoarse, was back to its normal tone. She straightened, rubbing her eyes, though it wasn't much use with the rain that kept drenching them.

"Baka… making me cry like that…"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

They kept silent for a while. Then, Arya started shaking again. Afraid she'd break down crying again –fear the power of a woman's tears!-, it took him a few seconds to understand that she was actually shivering.

 _Well, obviously. She's soaked, you idiot._

Without wasting anymore time, he took off his jacket and threw it above the both of them. It was already full of water, but it'd at least protect them of the win.

"R-Ranmaru? What-"

"We can't go back down with that weather" he shrugged, settling more comfortably in the corner. "Now shut up and get some sleep"

She bit her lower lip, about to apologize, but a jab in her side made her swallow her words before they could leave her mouth.

"And don't you even _dare_ to _think_ about apologizing" he warned.

She could only roll her eyes at that and, under the light of yet another stroke of electricity crackling in the dark sky, he saw with relief that her green orbs weren't dull anymore. The usual light in her gaze was back, if not even brighter.

Then, with a huff, she readjusted herself on his lap and leaned her head against his torso, the both of them sharing their warmth. Now comfortably settled, it didn't took much long for her to fall asleep despite the harsh storm, exhaustion getting the better of her.

The bassist stared at her now relaxed form for a moment. It had been a close call, way too close for his liking. But, in a way, he was glad to have been able to be the one reaching out to her. For once, it seemed that he had managed to repair what he had broken.

For a second, her beautiful green eyes appeared in his mind, and he closed his own with a groan of annoyance.

 _I'm whipped, aren't I?_

However, he knew that he wouldn't act upon it. Or at least, not now. They still had the SSS decisive concert coming up and, right now, the both of them had their minds set on winning. Starting a relationship in these conditions would be the worse of ideas, and it would probably crash and burn as soon as it began because of their respective fiery spirits and opposing goals.

Plus, there was the 'no-love-rule' set by Saotome. If they were to breach that rule and be discovered, then it'd be over for the both of them. In that case, it would be terribly selfish because that would mean the end of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH, which wasn't something either of them wished for.

Ranmaru sighed.

He'd wait, simple as that. Right now, what he was feeling wasn't love, but he knew it could blossom into it. However, Arya's feelings were still a mystery, and he didn't want to destroy the both of them on a simple whim. So he'd wait, at least until the results of the Triple S decisive concert are out.

He didn't love Arya. Or at least, not yet.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 **Yeah, everything is well and fine again! So, for anyone who hoped they'd end up together in this chapter, well... nope! Surprise! *nervous laugh* Once again, I didn't want to go with the cliché 'they're-madder-than-ever-hurt-each-other-but-kissed-and-made-up-in-a-God-damn-storm', ya know? Plus, it wouldn't have been logic for them to end up as a couple in this very moment, as per previously explained by Ranmaru, yours truly.**

 **PS: I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **PPS: I've heard that they're going to make a fifth season, or something like that. I'll keep my ears out but, if they do make a fifth season of Uta no Prince-sama, then you can be certain that I'll pursue One Note At A Time ;-)**

 **That's all for now, thank you all for keeping up with me! And reviews please!**


	48. Chapter 47

**And here's chapter forty-seven~ I thank you all again for your understanding and your wonderful reviews. Only three days of school are left, so I'll have more time to work on One Note At A Time. I'll post as soon as the next chapter is finished!**

 **PS: I kind of forgot about _Heart Of Crows_? So they're not in this chapter, and I don't know how to get them in without fucked-up-ing averything. Just roll with it, okay?**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Smiles And Suspicions

.

.

Something moved under me, and sunlight suddenly hit my eyelids. Groaning, I tried to block the light and hid my face deeper in the warmth under me. There was a rumble, which my sleepy senses slowly recognized as a chuckle, and I froze.

 _What…_

Suddenly, everything that had happened yesterday came back to mind. Bolting in a straightened position with a gasp, I fell from Ranmaru's lap and onto the roof, falling flat on my back with an heavy grunt.

"Ow…"

"Idiot" snorted the bassist.

"Jerk" I huffed, rubbing the back of my head.

He laughed at that, apparently in a good mood, before helping me up. It was only once back on my feet that I realized the both of us were soaked to the bones, and that while I wouldn't fall sick, there was a good chance he would.

"Let's go back inside, the others must be worried" I frowned. "And change in warmer clothes, too"

"Right"

As he headed for the edge, I froze.

 _Wait a second…_

"Ranmaru… how exactly did you get up here?" I asked, confused.

He stiffened at that, freezing mid-step, and understanding dawned on me.

"You utter imbecile!" I screeched, jumping to slap the back of his head. "What were you thinking, climbing the vines in such a storm!? You could have been hurt, or even worse!"

"Can't you just be grateful I came to get you?" he retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Troublesome woman…"

His eyes widened instantly, freezing fully before turning to me in a panic.

"Not that it was much trouble! It was my fault, and-"

"Dude, chill" I snorted, amused despite everything. "I'm not made of porcelain or anything. How I reacted yesterday was merely because of emotions that I kept bottling up since day one. My reserves of doubts and insecurities are pretty much empty by now. I'll need to commend new stuff soon"

His lips twitched at the joke, relief evident on his features, and I placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"You shattered me, only to build me back even stronger" surprise shone in his orbs as I beamed at him. "Arigato, Ranmaru"

He gaped for a second, before shoving his hands in his pockets in looking away.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, squirt" he mumbled.

I stared for a second, before noticing the faint red on his cheeks.

"Ranmaru… are you _blushing?"_ I laughed.

"W-what!? I'm not!"

 _I've said it before, but I'll say it again…_

"Let's just go already" with that, he started climbing down the wall.

 _He's such a tsundere._

* * *

"ARY!"

"W-whoa!"

I choked for a few seconds in the deadly embrace of all the members of STARISH, along with Haruka and Tomochika. It's only once I threatened to black out from the lack of air that they backed away.

"Are you okay?"

"We were so worried!"

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you come back yesterday?"

"Don't you dare disappear like that again!"

"Why weren't you answering!?"

"Gomen, gomen" I rubbed the back of my head, sheepish. "I was just angry yesterday, and didn't want to take it out on any of you"

"Did you work things out with Kurosaki?" asked Masato with a slight frown.

"All's fine" I assured with a grin. "We talked, we both apologized, and everything's for the better now"

They relaxed at that, apparently glad we had managed to solve our problems. Of course, I wasn't about to tell them about my little breakdown on the roof. They didn't need to know that, and it would only worry them for nothing.

Yesterday, I had been swallowed by despair, trapped in my own darkness. Ranmaru managed to open my eyes, his words acting like a light, a flicker of hope that grew and grew until the darkness was overcome by a bright resolve. I had been blinded by my insecurities, but it wouldn't happen again. Deep down, despite my fears, I had known all along that never STARISH or any of the others would think of me that way. I just needed a little reminder, it's all.

"Ary-chan, you're soaked!" exclaimed Tomochika. "Come on, we'll get you something warmer right away!"

"To be in such a state… did you pass the night outside?" wondered Tokiya.

"… maybe?"

They groaned at that, and I could only laugh as the red-haired girl dragged me away along with Haruka.

 _I'm just glad everything worked out. Ayden…_

 _I'm not giving up again. I promise._

* * *

Once changed in new, dry clothes, Ranmaru started playing on his bass. He felt calm, at peace somewhat. Only now was he realizing the true impact that words could have on people, and he wondered about Arya's abilities to wield such a dangerous power.

 _She's one of a kind, alright._

The door suddenly slammed open.

"Ran-Ran, I'm so glad!"

He couldn't escape in time Reiji's embrace, and could only grit his teeth and wait for the annoying brunet to let him go.

"We saw Ary-chan sooner, I'm so happy you're friends again!"

"Damn it, Reiji! Stop choking me!"

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally managed to escape the older Idol's hold as Camus and Ai entered the room.

"You made up with Arya?" asked Camus, ever the straightforward one.

"Aa"

"She seemed happy" remarked Ai. "What did you say?"

At that, an uncharacteristic smile stretched his lips. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but the three other members of QUARTET NIGHT caught it anyway.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

 _Could Ran-Ran… have confessed?_ Reiji's eyes widened. _Are they together!?_

Before he could outright ask, though, the Count whacked him behind the head, as if reading his mind. With a pout, the brunet then decided to let it go for now.

 _Maa, there are still the Solo Projects. That'll be plenty of time to get my answers._

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Van!"

"Ary!"

I bumped fists with the man, grinning like a maniac, and he laughed at my expression.

"Excited much?"

"Well, we worked together for the TV show, but we never sang together before, so I'm really curious about how it'll work out" I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "Ne, ne, are you a slow starter when composing too?"

"Maybe"

I made a face, and he ruffled my hair.

"Kidding~ So, shall we get started?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Humming under my breath, I read over what we had written. Due to a job popping out of nowhere, we had to cut the meeting short, but we still had advance with the composition. However, even though we hadn't wasted any time, and that we both got along, I felt like something… was missing.

The only way for me to fill that void would be to know more about him. After all, the longer I thought about it, the more obvious it seemed: I knew nothing at all of Kiryuin Van.

 _He's a great actor, a slow-starter, an awesome singer… then what? Now that I seriously think about it, I don't know anything. What's his favorite color? His favorite food? Damn, I don't even know his age!_

My step faltered, and I shook my head before going back on my merry way.

 _It's decided. Tomorrow, I'm learning all there is to know about Van. That's the least a friend should do._

Satisfied with that resolved, I turned a corner, only for something to slam into me and propel me to the floor. I groaned as I harshly hit the ground, and there was a distinct gasp.

"A-Ary!"

"What the- Otoya?"

The redhead helped me up, looking terribly apologetic.

"I'm sorry!"

"Wait, aren't you supposed to meet up with Eiichi for the project?" I recalled.

"That's why I was running! See you later!"

Before I could add anything, he disappeared from sight. I stared for a few seconds, before shaking my head with a snort.

 _He won't ever change, uh?_

"Are you okay, Ary?"

I turned around to see the rest of STARISH approaching with amused, and somewhat exasperated expressions. Apparently, they too had assisted to Otoya's frenzy.

"He just bumped into me, no big deal" I waved my hand as if swatting a fly. "Ne, want to go eat something? I'm starving!"

They laughed at that, before we headed for the kitchens. On our way there, though, Cecil placed an hand on my shoulder, slowing slightly my pace.

"Uh, what is it?" I blinked.

"Ary… are you _sure_ you're okay?" he asked, an uncharacteristic frown adorning his face.

"Cecil, he just bumped into me" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm talking about what happened with Ranmaru"

At that, my step faltered. It only lasted half-a-second, but it was enough for the Prince to pick up on something.

"Ary, when you disappeared, the Muses…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. "The pendant went _dark_ , Ary. Stern. _Dead._ It was as if… as if…"

"I gave up"

He startled at my confirmation, eyes going wide, and I looked away, ashamed.

"Ranmaru's words cut deeper than expected, brought back some old demons I had yet to vanquish, and I gave up. On everything. Singing, being an Idol, STARISH… At that moment, fear and despair was all I could feel, and I forgot everything else" I explained. "But I'm okay now. It was stupid, and I won't give up ever again, alright?"

He kept staring for a moment but, apparently seeing the truth in my eyes, allowed a slight smile to grace his lips.

"Alright. Don't forget that you have us too, though" he patted my head. "We're your friends too, okay? If you need any help, you just have to ask"

"I know. Thanks, Cecil"

"Anytime"

* * *

"I'm starving" whined Nagi.

"Should we make some curry, then?" proposed Eiji.

A low chuckle echoed, announcing Eiichi's arrival.

"HEAVENS is perfect again today" he remarked.

"What?" Nagi turned to him. "You're creepy when you're in a good mood"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" pointed out Kira.

"Yeah, I am" confirmed the purple-eyed boy, chuckling again. "Everything is coming along well"

"What's he talking about?" Van asked Eiji, confused.

"My brother's happy his Duet Project has started" answered the younger boy.

"I feel intense waves emanating from Eiichi" remarked quietly Shion.

"Your unusually high level of excitement it annoying" grunted Yamato, doing his one handed push-ups.

"And your own joy of life is killing me"

They all startled at the new voice, turning around as one to see a very familiar black-haired girl waltzing in with a grin while placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Yo" she greeted.

"Ary-chan!"

The girl let out a yelp as Nagi assaulted her with a hug, but she someone managed to break free after a few struggles. With a scoff, the tall blond got back on his feet, rolling his shoulders.

"Of _course_ you'd show up" he grumbled.

"Aw, you know you love me" she batted her eyelashes, making him snort.

"Hey, Ary!" Van called her over. "Am I late or anything?"

"Nan, I just finished my work earlier than expected" she waved him off. "You still got twenty minutes or so"

"Then-"

Suddenly, a cold air blew in the room as the walls covered themselves in ice and a familiar cackle echoed.

"W-what's going on?"

"I'm cold…"

The door suddenly flew open, and they all had to raise their arms to protect themselves from the sudden gust of wind, and Arya barely managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes when Raging came in.

 _The Directors sure like flashy entrances, uh? A wonder they can't get along, really._

"You must be awfully confident if you have time for idle talk" he taunted, grabbing Eiichi by the collar. "The Duet Project exists so you can prove to STARISH you are better than they are"

"HEAVENS is growing towards heights no one ever imagine" replied calmly his son.

"Growing? That's not what I want!" snapped the Director. "Move your bodies only in pursuit of becoming the best. Breathe only so you can win. Overwhelm them. Crush them with your dancing. That is the meaning of your existence! Results are everything, so show me results"

Eiichi could only grit his teeth as the rest of HEAVENS looked away. While they loved being a group, working for the man wasn't such an agreeable experience.

"As for you, miss Arya…" she stiffened, turning an however cold glare his way. "Have you already given up on Shining and came to join HEAVENS?"

"As if" she scoffed, placing an hand on her hip while fully facing him. "We're not loosing this bet, Raging. And, just so you know, HEAVENS isn't merely a tool to use to your heart's content. If you have a grudge against _my_ Director, then you ought to settle it without involving others. Your troubles are your troubles, and being shoved in the middle of it all just for the sake of your petty vengeance makes things pretty heavy for a mere temper-tantrum"

Raging loomed over her, easily towering her with two or three heads more.

"Careful with what you say, miss Arya. Must I remind you that I have your very career in the palm of my hand? I could make you leave STARISH right now if I desired to" he warned, tone icy.

The black-haired girl glared back without hesitation.

"Backing down on your own word, _Director?"_ she retorted with the same tone.

There was a moment of tense silence, which suddenly broke as the man started laughing, startling the boys and the part-time Composer.

"Your spirit will make a fine addition to HEAVENS! We'll all be eagerly awaiting your integration, miss Arya"

With that, a trapped opened under his feet and he disappeared as the ice covering the walls melted away and the air returned to normal.

Instantly, Yamato grabbed the girl by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"What the hell were you thinking!? He could very well make you leave Shining Agency right now merely out of spite! Provoking him like that… are you fucking crazy!?"

"It wouldn't have worked if I wasn't, right?" she offered a sheepish grin.

"You stupid woman!"

"Calm down, Yamato" laughed Van, ruffling Arya's hair. "Don't you think it's sweet, how she stood up for HEAVENS?"

"She's all but sweet" the blond made a face.

"And you can be a real jerk when you want to be, what's your point?" she retorted.

Before they could bicker any longer, Eiji walked between the two.

"Thank you for talking back to father on our behalf, Ary" he thanked with a slight smile. "But please, don't make him an enemy. If you _do_ loose the bet…"

"I know, I know" she sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'll be careful. Still, I wasn't aware he treated you that way. Was it like that before the UtaPri Award too?"

"Less intense" admitted quietly Kira. "It grew worse following your deal"

"Sorry…" the girl cringed.

"Don't apologize" Shion patted her a head with a tiny smile. "We manage"

"Right… well, one way or another: he sure is an _ass"_

She scrunched her nose and, surprised, they could only laugh at her statement. When they calmed down, Van checked the time.

"Oh, we've got to go if we want to stay on schedule, Ary!" he remarked.

"Don't you want to practice some more with HEAVENS? You've lost some time-"

"Nan, just go" Eiichi shooed they out. "We'll just add twenty minutes to our training tomorrow"

"Roger that" the older man saluted.

He grabbed his things, before heading out. Arya waved to the rest of the boys, then followed her new partner, closing the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence.

"You know" called Eiji, staring at the now closed door. "While it'd be nice to have Ary join HEAVENS…"

"It probably wouldn't be the best, for her and for our father" completed his brother with a frown.

"Agreed" nodded Shion.

"She'll get in trouble if she defies your old man like that each time" shrugged Yamato, stretching.

"One way or another, we'll be here, so it won't be so bad, right?" replied Nagi.

"Aa" nodded Kira.

While they too wanted the girl to join them, they feared such an outcome would destroy her spirit that made her who se was. If she did ended up joining HEAVENS… how long would she stand before crumbling to the ground?

Of course, what they had yet to know was that she had already crumbled, before being built up again. Now back on her two feet, she could only grew stronger from now on, and no one would be able to bring her down ever again.

* * *

"Err, Ary?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we taking a coffee? I don't mind, but I thought we'd be working on the Solo Project…"

"Well, can't really write a song for someone I barely know, uh?" I remarked, taking a sip of my hot drink. "We've been hanging out together for a few months, now, but I realized I barely know anything about you. So, tell me everything!"

"There's not much to say" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, how have you become an Idol?"

"That? Family business, kind of" he shrugged. "The Kiryuin Affiliation has many clothes shops all around the world. Me becoming an Idol allowed even more recognition for the company, it's all"

"You… didn't _want_ to become an Idol?" I blinked, taken aback.

"Not really" he admitted, before beaming at me. "Kidding~"

I frowned, but decided to change the subject nowadays, not wanting things to turn out like they had the last few times I tried to play psychologist.

"Okay… then, when did you start working as an Idol?"

"Since I was… five? Six?" he tried to remember. "My parents made me a model as soon as I could walk, and I started appearing in magazines around that age…"

"So… you never knew anything else than the Idol world?" I couldn't stop myself. "No public school? No freedom of choice? No personal decision at all?"

"I had a private tutor" he leaned back in his seat. "And I _did_ choose to follow in my family's footsteps. It's not like I'm their prisoner or anything of the sort"

"If you could be something else than an Idol, what would it be?"

He stilled at the question, before offering a grin.

"Now, why would I be anything else?"

 _He avoided the question._

"Van… you never even thought about other possibilities, have you?" I understood.

"Why would I want to? My parents gave me this life, and I'm grateful for it. I've got the talent, I'm popular, I have HEAVENS and made great friends…" he trailed off, winking my way. "True, they're the ones who sent me to the Raging Agency in the first place, but it was far from a bad decision"

"Then if they asked you to leave HEAVENS to work elsewhere, would you do so? Without even a protest, a question?"

"They're… they're my parents" he shook his head, his usual smile now a little out of place. "If they tell me to, then it must be for a good reason, ne?"

"But-"

At that moment, his phone rang. Sending an apologetic look, he answered, and nodded a few times, exchanged some words, then hung up.

"I'm sorry, I've got flee" he said, getting up. "Same time tomorrow at the Composing room?"

"Yeah, see you there"

He left, waving, and I stared as he entered a taxi before disappearing in the streets. I then looked back to the coffee in my hands, the black liquid swirling in the cup.

 _Van…_

What he said troubled me more than I liked to admit. The way he talked… it was… it seemed so much like… like…

 _Like me?_

No, not exactly, but almost. He was born and raised in the Idol life but, instead of fighting back for his rights, he went along with it, believing his parents were doing it for his sake even though they actually used him to make more money.

 _Now, doesn't that sound familiar._

And then, I understood. He wasn't me, per se. He was what I _could have been._ What I would have become if I went along with my parent's whims and orders the first time around, if I never stood up for myself, if I never tried to make my own path.

 _But him…_

Contrarily to me, he was a single child. While I had Ayden to protect me from the illusions our family tried to cast upon me, he grew alone with those lies, well-forced to believe them. He never tasted the freedom of choice, every and each decision made "for" himself by his parents.

 _I feel sick._

Paying the bill –we changed turns for paying each time we met like that-, I then headed back for the Agency, deep in thoughts.

 _This can't go on. If his parents are anything like mine, then they'll soon tire of his accomplishments with HEAVENS. The group is extremely popular and keeps growing, but it's not "new" anymore. Once the excitement of the SSS is gone, recognition will lessen. His family will want to exploit him more, and will more than probably make him leave to make some waves in another domain…_

At that, though, I shook my head, somewhat violently.

 _Stop. Now. I can't get ahead of myself like that. For all I know, they really are looking after him, and they're just overly protective. That happens too. The only way for me to truly understand, and maybe help, would be to meet them in person._

A sigh escaped my lips, and I rubbed my temples.

 _Help? What am I talking about? Van doesn't need help… does he? Damn it, I need more information before acting. Right now, it's obvious he's happy with HEAVENS. What would happen if he was forced to leave them?_

 _What to do, what to do…_

 **'** **MESSAGE'**

"Damn, I need to change that alarm…" I grunted under my breath, taking out my phone.

 **"** **Ary, I know this is sudden, but my family is asking to meet you. I think it concerns the A.A project going on with the Ritsukera Agency you mentioned once. Do you mind?"**

 **-Van**

I blinked, somewhat startled by the demand.

 _Well, that surely helps my case._

I quickly tapped and sent my answer.

 **"** **I don't mind at all, I'm pretty curious. When and where?"**

 **-Ary**

* * *

"So you're going to meet the Heads of the Kiryuin Affiliation?" resumed Ren, thoughtful.

"Is it a big deal?"

"Quite" answered Masato. "They rarely involve themselves with other companies, and even less talent agencies of another continent"

"I see"

We entered the salon at that moment, only to find Otoya already seated on a couch, apparently working hard on the lyrics of his Duet Project.

"Otoya. Otoya? O-to-ya!" called Syo, much in vain.

We all exchanged surprised glances. Rarely had we seen the boy focusing so much on work. Tokiya shook his head, before going to place an hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Otoya"

The redhead jumped, thoroughly startled, and let out a small yelp, making me snort.

"Y-you scared me!"

"We called you several times" replied the black-haired Idol. "We're supposed to discuss our next lesson now"

"Sorry" apologized our friend with a smile. "I wanted to work on the lyrics while I waited for you guys to get here. Plus, the song Nanami wrote this time gives me goosebumps"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's amazing!" her answered ecstatically. "So I need to writ lyrics that are just as amazing!"

"Hold on, her songs are always the best" mused Ren, however ruffling my hair with a wink.

"That's right. Haruka's songs are all fantastic!" nodded Cecil.

"You've got that right" agreed Syo.

As they kept on talking, I noticed Otoya, who had returned to his lyrics, which made me chuckle a little. He reminded me of myself when I found inspiration for my own Compositions.

 _It's nice to see him so dedicated to this project… and I'm glad he and Eiichi are getting along, too._

 _Now, about the Kiryuin dinner…_

* * *

The meeting with the Kiryuin family came fast. The day following the invitation, I was now ready to go to the mansion mentioned by Van.

Sooner, Otoya had left for a training camp of some sort with Eiichi, though the idea had been only briefly explained by my partner, himself being somewhat confused about the project. However, seeing as Saotome agreed, I decided to just not question it any longer.

I passed by the salon, hearing my friends' voices, and decided to wave goodbye.

"Guys, I'm off- wait, am I missing out on a super-secret-meeting again?"

They blinked at my sudden appearance, and Cecil gaped.

"A-Ary!"

"What?"

"Y-you're wearing… you're wearing…"

"You're wearing a suit to meet the fricking Kiryuin!?" exclaimed Syo, dumbstruck. "They're like, the gods of the modeling world, and you're showing up on their doorstep wearing a suit?"

"It's nice, though, isn't it?" I pouted, looking down at my outfit.

"Don't mind these idiots, Ary, they're just disappointed" Ren waved me off.

"Disappointed?" I repeated, confused.

"They thought your were going to wear a dress" chuckled Reiji.

"Oh, Reiji!" I only now noticed the brown-haired senior. "Wait, you avoided my first question: what are you all doing here?"

At that, they all turned to our Senior, who's mood suddenly darkened somewhat.

"I was just wondering about something… has anything happened to Otoya, recently?"

"Otoya?" I repeated, surprised. "Why would have anything happened?"

"Well, he seemed occupied with the Duet Project" replied Natsuki.

"Something is wrong with Ikki?" wondered Ren.

"Well, when I met up with him, he seemed a little… weird" the older man frowned.

"Kotobuki-san, you think that too?" asked Tokiya.

"You know something?"

"Not really, he just seemed preoccupied"

"It was as if he was overstressed…" Reiji trailed off.

"He acted that way in our room, too" admitted the black-haired Idol.

"Well, one way or another, I believe it would be best if you tried talking to him" replied the brown-haired man, getting back on his feet.

I frowned at that. It was true that Otoya put much energy in the project, but to say he was in trouble… had I failed to notice something was wrong? Was there something wrong in the first place?

"Ne, Ary?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"Shit! Gotta go, see you guys later!"

Their laughs echoed as I ran out, but I could tell they weren't as genuine as usual. Reiji's words had brought wariness in our hearts and, somehow, I could tell something very wrong was going to happen soon.

 _Again. We really can't go long without a problem, can we?_

* * *

I reached the mansion of the Kyryuin family twenty minutes later. I was about to knock when the door flew open, revealing Van. He beamed at me, offering a thumb's up.

"Nice suit, Ary. Thanks for coming, by the way"

"No trouble" I assured, smiling back. "And you're not so bad yourself"

He laughed, letting me in. Changing my shoes, I was about to ask about his parents when a beautiful woman with long, blond hair and brown eyes arrived, smiling gently at me.

"You must be Ritsukera Arya, then" she extended her hand to me. "It is nice to finally meet your acquaintance"

"The same to you, Kiryuin-san" I shook her hand.

"Now, now, just call me Akemi" laughed the woman.

 _She seems genuine… she's already nicer than my own mother, that's for sure._

"Honey, is she here?"

I tilted my head to the stairs at the new voice, only to find a carbon copy of my friend walking down. Saved for the pinch and the eyes –his own were green-, they were exactly alike, which kind of amazed me and freaked me out at the same time.

"Ah, our guest of honor!" he greeted with a warm grin.

He grabbed my hand and shook it firmly, eyes sparkling.

"I'm Jake Whitehold, just call me Jake!"

"Jake?" I repeated, blinking. "American?"

"Through and through!" he confirmed, letting me go. "Come, come! It's been a while since we wanted to meet our son's oh-so-special friend!"

"Aw, talked of me?" I nudged Van in the ribs.

"Kind of hard not to" he shrugged, grinning.

I laughed at that, before following the family to the living room. Akemi suddenly appeared to my right, latching her arm around mine.

 _Forget the bubble-breach, forget the bubble-breach…_

"Your suit is quite fitting" she remarked, smiling again. "Black suits you, though some green could be nice, what with your eyes and-"

"Hon, don't start now or she'll run away before we even get to eat" warned her husband, and she shot him a glare. "Kidding~"

 _Yup, they're definitively related. Now I get where Van gets his cheerful personality from._

 _Seriously, though. I was really worried, but they're probably the most lovey-dovey family I've ever met._

We arrived to the dinning room and sat at the table. Contrarily to how we used to sit back at the Ritsukera Agency –my father at the end, my mother to his right, my brother to his left, and myself next to Ayden-, Jake was sitting next to Akemi and in front of Van, while I sat next to my friend and in front of his mother.

 _Just the sitting position suggests a close relationship. You know what? I think I'll just let it go and enjoy my evening._

I was usually very good at reading people and, from everything that I could gather, they were all very closed and his parents were far from the manipulative pair I had been afraid to meet. Each smile, laugh, glance, joke… they were all genuine, and it somehow warmed my heart.

 _I really was worried for nothing, then. Good._

Feeling better, I didn't hesitate anymore before engaging in the conversation.

* * *

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we did kept you up for a while" winked Akemi.

Many hours had passed, the dinner had been delicious and the atmosphere light and cheerful. Now passed eleven, I had to go back if I wanted to be able to get out of bed the next day.

They all escorted me to the door, and it took me a few seconds to realize that the woman was also putting on her coat.

"Y-you don't have to follow me back to the Agency!" I protested, flustered. "It's very late, I don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense" she waved me off. "Let me take care of my guest until the end"

"Don't fight her, you're going to loose" Van rolled his eyes.

"Better give it up before she drags you out by the ear" nodded sagely her husband.

She shot a warning glance their way and they both grinned.

"Kidding~" they offered a peace sign.

The sight made me laugh, and I gave in, too tired to protest any longer.

* * *

We took place in the limousine and I was about to comment on the two man's similarities when I noticed her more serious expression.

Understanding dawned on me.

"You wanted to talk to me alone"

"Bright child" she praised, but her smile seemed a little more strained.

"Is… something wrong?"

"No, nothing of the sort" she assured. "I just… well, I wanted to hear your opinion on a certain matter. Concerning Van, more precisely"

"Which would be?" I was wary now.

"Well… I just wanted to know… is he happy?"

…

…

…

"Uh?"

She twisted her hands, intertwined her fingers, and seemed a little embarrassed at her question now.

"Since he was a child, he asked to become an Idol, so that he could help us and the company" she precised, looking away. "My husband and I never really liked the pressure it put on his shoulders, but we saw how he loved doing it, so we never refused. However, seeing as he wouldn't let it go after a few years, we started moving him around, from field to field. Actor, singer, model… he was always doing everything for _our_ sake, you see, so we wanted him to at least have something that he could truly do for _himself._ He always failed to realize it, though, and always complied with what we asked, never asking for more"

Slowly but surely, the last pieces of the story started falling in place in my mind as she pursued her tale.

"When we made the contract with Raging, he started coming home late, but always smiling brighter than before. He started living with HEAVENS not long after but, each time he called us to give us some news, he seemed excited, more genuine than ever before" she explained.

"I don't understand" I scratched my head, puzzled. "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Well… the contract with Raging Agency will soon be over. Usually, we would send him to a new Agency, with new goals and possibilities, but we're hesitant this time around. We don't want to make a decision that might hurt him. As for why I'm telling you this… well, you're his friend, but you are able to talk from an objective point of view, seeing as you aren't a part of HEAVENS. Van talked of you often, ever since you worked together on that TV Show. He has great respect for you, and seemed worried when he mentioned your… peculiar situation, with Raging. More of all, though, he trusts you, and I trust my son. So, I am asking you this: should we renew the contract with Raging Agency, or do we sent him elsewhere?"

I gaped for a few seconds, startled by such a demand. A woman I met barely a few hours sooner was asking of me to decide her son's future, more or less.

 _But then again, love pushes us to do weird things…_

I shook my head, and smiled.

"You shouldn't. He's happy with HEAVENS, from what I've gathered. They're all a very tight group, and close friends. They not only work together, you see? They also live together, sing together, grow together. They experience many challenges and each learned to rely on the others. These bonds are extremely valuable and, while I believe Van would never say it out loud, making him leave HEAVENS would more than probably hurt him"

"I see"

We kept silent for a few moments, and she offered another smile my way, this time relieved, with happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you"

"Well, what are friends for?" I smiled back.

She chuckled lightly, now relaxed, and leaned in her seat, now harboring a mysterious glint in her brown orbs.

"To be quite honest, I have another demand to make"

"I'm all ears"

"Well, it's more of a job proposition" she admitted. "Usually, we don't take Idols, but professional models. However, your style brought me some inspiration, and I'd really appreciate if you would accept to model for me"

"Me?" I pointed at myself, surprised. "Model? For the greatest mode company in the world? I don't think I'd really fit the mold, to be honest"

"And I believe you'll be perfect" she retorted without missing a beat. "Of course, we'd respect your demands: no dresses or skirts of any kind, nor heavy makeup or too revealing clothes…"

"You made your research, I see" I snorted. "Well, I can't really refuse, can I?"

Her smirk answered on its on, and I shook my head with a smile.

"Alright, I'm in. We'll have to expand on a few months at least, though. I'm in a quite tight schedule, you see"

"Glad to make business with you"

We shook hands and, at that moment, we arrived at the Agency. After biding goodnight and thanking her for the evening, I headed inside. However, as I reached the door, my phone rang. Surprised, I answered, realizing it was Otoya.

 _Why is he calling at such a time?_

"Otoya? What is it?" I asked, worried.

"… I can't"

"What?"

"I'm sorry… I… can't smile, anymore"

"I don't understand" I frowned, my heart missing a beat. "Otoya, what's going on, are you okay? What happened? Hang on, where are you? I-"

"I can't be part of STARISH anymore. Gomen"

"N-no! Wait! Otoya, just hang on for a second, please listen! What-"

He hung up. I gaped at my phone for a second, frozen, before calling back. However, he didn't picked up, and I suddenly felt light-headed.

 _Otoya… what happened?_

I clenched my hand around my phone, before running inside.

 _It doesn't matter. I have to warn the others, and I have to warn them_ now.

* * *

 _"Your smiles are wonderful!_ _Too bad they're all lies"_

 _"_ _T-Tokiya?"_

 _"_ _I'm disappointed" said flatly Syo._

 _"_ _I trusted you" added Cecil._

 _"_ _I knew it. You're a liar" sneered Masato._

 _"_ _In such a moment, there's no reason to smile!" snapped Ren._

 _"_ _I never want to see you again" glared Natsuki._

 _The redhead boy flinched, his eternal smile still in place yet feeling strangely fake on his lips, all of sudden._

 _"_ _What… are you all talking about?" he wanted to cry. "I just…"_

 _Haruka was suddenly before him, and relief washed over him._

 _"_ _Nanami!"_

 _She turned her back to him and disappeared before he could reach her._

 _"_ _Otoya"_

 _"_ _A-Ary!"_

 _He spun around to see the black-haired girl staring at him. She smiled, extending her hand to him. Feeling better, he grabbed it without hesitation._

 _"_ _You're useless. Don't come back" she suddenly ordered, still smiling._

 _She disappeared too, and the redhead stumbled away, pain filling his chest._

 _"_ _No… no, no, no!"_

 _And suddenly, darkness was all he knew._

* * *

 **Okay, so a lot happened in this chapter. Once again, I felt like the background of Van wasn't exactly explored thorougly, so I made up everything, from his parents to his family to his backstory. After all, why not?**

 **Also, I found it important that Otoya calls Arya. In that episode, it was Tokiya, but I believe the redhead is closer to her than to his roommate, on an emotionnal level, at least. After all, Arya is of like the psychologist of their group. If they got a problem, they just have to talk to her. That's why he contacted her, and not Tokiya. Oh, and the last part was when Otoya broke down. I just wanted you all to see what Arya "told" him to break him.**

 **Don't worry! The sun is always somewhere shining, and they're not giving up anytime soon!**

 **Well, that's all for now. See you guys later, and reviews are awesome!**


	49. Chapter 48

**Alright, so here's the new chapter! I just, just, just finished it, so it might seems a bit rush? But I guess it'll work anyway.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Just Hang In There, Damn It

.

.

In the end, I had to wait for morning to come before I could gather everyone in the salon. I hadn't slept, unable to even close my eyes as my heart clenched with worry, but I knew alerting everyone in the middle of the night as we had no idea whatsoever of even his location wouldn't help anything.

"What did he mean by he can't be part of STARISH anymore?" asked Masato.

"I'd say it's pretty obvious" I drawled.

"What does he mean by he can't smile anymore?" added Natsuki.

"That he can't smile anymore?" I felt annoyance rising.

"Where is he?" asked Syo.

"Damn it!" I snapped. "If I knew, do you really think I'd still be here!?"

"Ary, calm down" Tokiya placed an hand on my shoulder.

I tensed at first, before sighing and falling back on the couch, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't slept last night" I apologized quietly. "I was too worried"

"He's not answering his phone" announced Ren, who had been trying to reach our friend since I announced his disappearance.

"What should we do?" frowned Cecil.

"We have to find him" replied Syo.

"Easier said than done" I shook my head, feeling a little sick. "His voice was so _lifeless…_ "

I refrained from shuddering. It truly hadn't been like Otoya, and it reminded me of my own breakdown not even a week sooner, which worried me greatly. Ranmaru had come for me barely a few hours later, so bringing me back had been easy, but what about him? Hell, we didn't even know what happened, when, nor why or how.

"Excuse me"

We all raised our heads at Haruka's arrival.

"Is Ittoki-kun still missing?"

"We still can't get in touch with him" Tokiya sighed.

"Did something happened?" inquired Ren.

"Ano, their song…"

"Their song?" repeated Cecil.

"Well, a recording of their Duet Project just arrived" she informed.

"A duet?" echoed Masato.

"What? You mean Otoya's?"

 _No, fricking Santa Claus's. Of course it's Otoya's!_

 _Breath, Ary, breath._

"Aa"

"What do you mean?"

"But didn't Otoya go on a trip so he could work on the lyrics?"

"Hai" confirmed the shy Composer. "But Otori-san just sent me an e-mail"

 _So they completed the Duet Project,_ I thought as she opened her laptop to let the recording play. _Could it be what happened? He wanted to write a 'soul-shaking song'… maybe it shook his a little too hard?_

And then, the song started playing, Otoya's voice echoed in the heavy silence, and horror gripped me to the very core.

* * *

Once the recording stopped, I felt my limbs shaking as everyone kept a stunned silence, heavy and sickly feeling.

"Is this… Otoya?" whispered finally Tokiya.

My heart was beating wildly. The song was magnificent, the voices perfect… but Otoya's was so deep and so _empty_ at the same time, so different from usual…

 _I'm scared._

"Was the song's concept Otori Eiichi's suggestion?" wondered Ren.

"Yes, he wanted a 'soul-shaking song'" confirmed Haruka.

"Soul-shaking?" blinked Cecil, who hadn't heard it yet.

"He suggested a song that would release the depths of a person's soul" she precised.

"No wonder he's been acting different lately, then" sighed the black-haired boy.

"But… I can't believe he's not coming back…" Natsuki looked down. "Why?"

"Maybe something happened during the trip?" proposed the Prince.

 _This is wrong. This is so, so wrong. Something happened, I understand what he's saying yet I'm so, so confused. In this song, he showed how much he actually suffered… were his smiles fake all along? No, no, they were real. Then why? What happened?_

 _WHAT HAPPENED!?_

"Ary?"

I stopped shaking, snapping my eyes at Masato, who frowned at me.

"You should go get some rest, Ary" he said. "You have your Solo Project during the afternoon, and-"

"So what?" I replied, taking a breath. "Right now, Otoya's the priority! We need to find out what happened, and fast! He was with Eiichi, so maybe…"

I trailed off, before pulling out my phone and quickly typing the number of the purple-eyed boy while the rest watched, hoping they'd get an answer.

After two rang, he answered.

 **"** **Hai?"**

"It's Ary" I greeted, doing my best to sound calm. "We need to talk. _Now"_

 **"…** **Come over to the Agency"**

"I'm on my way"

I hung up, before turning to the others.

"I'm meeting up with him at Raging Agency" I announced, grabbing my bag. "See if you can find anything on his location, and keep trying to contact him"

They nodded, still unsure about the whole situation, and I didn't waste anymore time, leaving in the following minute.

 _Just hang in there, Otoya._

 _I'm begging you._

* * *

I entered the room, where Eiichi was already waiting.

"What-"

"Otoya won't come back" I fell on the nearest chair, keeping my cool.

He stiffened at that, surprise shining in his eyes, and I easily understood he wasn't aware of that piece of information.

 _So if he did anything, it was unwillingly. There's that, at least._

"He called me yesterday in the middle of the night, saying he wouldn't come back" my throat tightened at the remember. "If you have any idea of what happened…"

"Any idea… his soul must still be trembling, then" he answered calmly.

"What?"

"He was exposed to the ultimate music" he smirked at that. "Coming down from that won't be quick"

I slapped my hands on the table, loosing control.

"What have you done!?"

"I released the darkness in his soul and made him show me his true self" he shrugged, apparently satisfied with the results. "You've lived with him for a long time, but you don't know the truth about him. In the depths of Ittoki Otoya's heart is a sunflower field of despair!"

I could only stare as her shook, his old personality suddenly reappearing to the surface. It was the same one he harbored when we first met, which scared me.

"It's splendid. It's exhilarating! We sang a song hat shakes the souls of those who hear it and stains them with the color of darkness!"

"You're sick!"

He started laughing. Angry, but understanding I wouldn't get more out of him, I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Eiichi" I gritted my teeth. "But you better hope things rearrange themselves, or I'll set hell loose _myself_ "

He simply kept on laughing as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I didn't waste any time calling a taxi, already knowing where I was going. Eiichi's words were echoing painfully in the back of my mind, and I needed answers.

 _To the orphanage, then._

* * *

"Oh, Ary-chan" greeted the Headmistress with a kind smile. "It's been a while. I'll call the kids-"

"Actually, I've come to see you" I cut softly with a grim expression. "It's about Otoya. I have a few questions, if you don't mind answering them"

* * *

"A job well done! I knew you could do it, my son!" cackled Otori Raging, placing his hands on his shoulders.

The purple-eyed boy stared back with indifference.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the report" precised his father. "Apparently, Ittoki Otoya hasn't returned home from his trip"

"I heard" confirmed his son. "What about it?"

"So you knew" smirked the Director. "Everyone in the industry is talking about it. Ittoki Otoya is missing"

At that, the HEAVENS's member stiffened, eyes widening.

"Missing?"

His father laughed yet again, patting his shoulder.

"Don't play dumb. Didn't you plan all of this?" he remarked. "You gradually cornered him and then suddenly went in for the kill"

"No! I was just pursuing the ultimate song" protested Eiichi.

"Well done, Eiichi!"

With that, the Director left, still laughing madly. His son gritted his teeth, hitting his fist against the window.

"Missing? No way…"

But it was true, he knew it was.

 _That's why Arya was so worried,_ he then understood. _Because Otoya isn't simply coming back. He disappeared, and she was hoping for answers, and yet I…_

 _I…_

He rubbed an hand over his face, suddenly tired.

He seriously fucked up this time around.

* * *

"Otoya never knew his father. He lost his mother before he could remember. His aunt raised him, but she passed away because of a serious illness. He felt… he felt like it was his fault. By the time he arrived at the orphanage, he may have thought that whatever was important to him, he would someday loose. And, apparently, he couldn't smile back then"

An oppressing silence ensued the sad tale. Outside, the rain seemed to be pouring even more, hitting the window with a sickening rhythm.

For once, I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it.

"I had no idea" then admitted Natsuki, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Otoya…"

"I can't believe Ikki had such emotional scars" sighed Ren.

"I was told it was only when he was a child" I passed an hand over my face.

"So Otori Eiichi dug up old wounds that he himself had forgotten" summarized Masato.

"More than probably" nodded Tokiya.

Another moment of silence passed, until Ren stiffened.

"Maybe… maybe Ikki believes something will happen to us if he stays" he remarked, alarmed.

My eyes widened, much like all the others'.

"Why would he think that?" replied Syo, however looking down. "We're friends. Why didn't he say something to us before assuming that?"

"It's not something that's easy to share, though" pointed out Masato.

"I know! But… but… he doesn't have to handle it on his own…" the blond trailed off.

"In any case, we need to find him by tomorrow evening" Tokiya cut in with a slightly sickly expression.

 _Why…_

"The Song Festival" understood the flirt.

"It's being broadcast live" added the blue-haired pianist.

"That's right" confirmed the ex-Hayato. "If he's absent from a live broadcast, it'll be a disaster"

"Who cares about the broadcast?" I protested.

"Tokiya, how can you be so calm?" wondered Syo, somewhat angrily.

"Yeah" Cecil joined in. "Isn't Otoya more important than work right now?"

"He's not" replied Tokiya, and it was only then that I realized how truly troubled he was by the whole ordeal. "If this gets out, Otoya will be hurt even more. That's why I'm saying this"

I stiffened a little, my previous accusations now tasting bitter on my tongue.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Gomen"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry" he shook his head.

For a while, no one knew what to do or say more.

"He's like me" we all turned to Masato. "I always thought that, someday, I'd have to settle the score with my father but, for a long time, I kept avoiding him. When I returned home, my father caught me off guard. I was at loss. Ittoki must not know what to do right now, either"

"Not only that, but it's his own heart that he has to settle matters with" added Ren.

"… I'm sure Otoya-kun will be fine" suddenly said Natsuki. "He can overcome his painful past. I was the same. But… with friends, we're stronger"

I looked down at my hands. They had stopped shaking, but I knew it was merely because they no longer had the strength to do so. While Natsuki's words were truer than anything, it didn't change the fact that we needed to find Otoya. We are stronger with friends, yes. However, right now, the redhead was alone.

"You're right" however agreed Syo with a slight smile. "I'm sure he'll be okay"

"I hope he remembers that he has us" added Cecil.

"I wish we could tell him how we feel" sighed Natsuki.

"There must be a way" assured Haruka. "If we all think of a way to tell Ittoki-kun how we feel, I'm sure we'll come up with something"

 _To tell him how we feel… t_ _here's only one way._

"Guys, I might have an idea"

 _It has to work._

 _It has to._

* * *

 **"** **Happy Shining Day!"**

Otoya stiffened, raising his head to the screen on which had appeared Ringo and Ryuya, wearing weird matching outfits as per usual.

 **"** **Today is the anniversary of Shiny's debut!"**

 **"** **It's actually tomorrow, but we wanted to pass a certain message as soon as possible. His rare hit single 'For Love' that exceeded twenty million in sales was his message of love"**

 **"** **And his message was for those of you out there pursuing your dreams who are on the verge of breaking!"**

 **"** **Even if you think you've lost something, it's still hiding inside your heart, like the sun above the clouds"**

 **"** **Now, listen to this song"**

 **"** **It's a message from STARISH!"**

The pained redhead could only watch as a video followed the announcement.

 _You can always cry when you want to cry_

 **I'll hold you and your tears**

 **The sun always rises after the rain**

 **It will illuminate the map to the future**

 **We don't know what kind of story**

 **Waits at the end of this road**

 **There is no darkness the flames of hope**

 **Can't ever dispel**

 ** _We love us all_**

 ** _We believe you_**

 **You are who you are**

 **Paint your dreams as you see them**

 ** _We hold you_**

 ** _We want you_**

 ** _Let's go together, star love_**

 ** _And we'll offer this symphony to you_**

 **No matter what walls you run into**

 **Don't forget to smile**

 ** _Under love and stars and a rainbow of names_**

 ** _As you pursue your dreams, let your songs shine_**

 _I want to see them…_

 _I want to see everyone…_

 _But… I need to resolve this myself first._

* * *

I rubbed my eyes for the nth time. We had broadcasted the video like I had proposed, even though it was one day in advance, but there was no way of knowing if Otoya had even seen it, and he still hadn't answered or contacted any of us.

"Ary, you really should get some rest, at least until we get there-"

"I'm not tired"

"You haven't slept for two days straight!"

"I'll sleep once Otoya is back"

Cecil hung his head in despair, knowing there was no point arguing with me. I was genuine, though. I truly wasn't tired, my worry chasing away sleep and dreams. I couldn't close my eyes without panicking even more.

 _He's coming back, he has to come back, we can't do it without him, he has to-_

"Ary"

I snapped my head Masato's way, and he shook his head with a sigh.

"At least promise that you'll rest once everything is over" he asked.

"Promise, mom" I rolled my eyes.

For only answer, Syo swatted me behind the head.

* * *

My heart missed a beat.

 _It's him. We found him._

We had travelled the whole night to reach the sunflower field the Headmistress had told me about before, hoping we'd find him here. The sun was rising up when we got here, and Otoya was already present.

"Otoya!" I couldn't stop myself.

The boy stiffened, spinning on his heels to face us. His eyes widened when he realized that all of STARISH was here. I could see the sparkle in his red orbs, the same as before, if not brighter, but I was still worried.

 _Are we too late?_

"Guys"

His voice wasn't like when he called me. He seemed okay. _Normal._

"Otoya" suddenly called Cecil. "We were really worried about you"

I smiled at that, and Otoya stilled. Then, his own lips stretched into a smile, and warmth spread in my chest.

 _He's okay. Otoya's back. He's fine now. He can smile again._

"Gomen!" he bowed.

"It's true" said Syo, walking to him. "But… looks like we don't need to worry anymore"

"Yeah" they bumped fists. "But how did you guys find me?"

"It was the Headmistress of the orphanage, who told us you had a promise you failed to keep" answered Tokiya.

The redhead gaped as the black-haired Idol pulled out a picture of a sunflower field form his pocket.

"We wanted to see this place where you'd promise to meet, too" added Natsuki.

"We all agreed that we wanted to be here for your important moment" informed Ren.

"As friends bonded together" completed Masato.

"Guys… I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry" his voice cracked.

"You don't have to be" replied Natsuki.

"Otoya, I'm the one who needs to apologize" Tokiya shook his head.

"What?"

"We've been rooming together since we were students, but I never realized how you felt"

"But that's-"

"We all have pasts that make us who we are today" remarked Masato. "We can't share all of our pasts with each other"

"But we can try to understand each other. Should anything happen in the future, I'm sure we can overcome it" promised the black-haired boy.

"That's right!" hummed Cecil. "That's the kind of friends we are. Right?"

"When the decisive concert was announced, I said STARISH was eternal. That we'd be able to walk together forever and ever" Otoya looked back to the rising sun. "But now I think there may be no such thing as eternity. After all, nobody knows what's going to happen in the future. We may not be able to keep working as STARISH"

I clenched my fists.

 _No… what is he saying? Did he truly gave up after all?_

I wanted to talk, but I couldn't open my mouth, shut too tightly. I was afraid, for once, of my own words. Of how they might make things worst. Of how they might not be of help at all.

"But that's why… because it's not eternal, that's what makes it great. That's how I feel, now"

And he smiled at us again, this God damn smile that you just couldn't hate even if you tried as his thoughts suddenly made much more sense.

"You're correct" then admitted Tokiya. "Right now, we're sharing these moments together as STARISH"

"With our separate pasts, we're here now, making the same music together" added Ren. "It's amazing"

"It's a miracle" corrected Cecil. "We were granted these miraculous moments by the Muses"

"But that time is not limitless, but limited" nodded Masato.

"That's why we should treasure every moment!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Yeah! Let's always go all out so we don't have any regrets" Syo pumped his fist.

"I'm so happy guys… so happy to be with you…"

 _I swear to God…_

"A-Ary?" Syo sweatdropped, backing away slightly. "You haven't said a word yet-"

"YOU GOD DAMN MORON!"

The redhead yelped as I launched myself at him. Latching my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, I then hugged him as tightly as I could.

"A-Ary!"

"You triple idiot… baka… God damn it, scaring the crap out of me like that…"

He let out a startled laugh, hugging back.

"Sorry"

"Stop apologizing!" I scolded, finally letting go. "And guys, seriously: if any of you feels like a breaking down is coming, just sit down and let's talk about it instead of going all gloom and doom and giving me a call in the middle of the night that'll keep me from sleeping for two days straight, okay?"

As the redhead apologized again, the others laughed, and I finally relaxed. Things were back to normal and Otoya was well and fine.

 _I don't know why, but I still feel like we're forgetting something, though…_

Suddenly, it all came back to mind.

"Crap!"

They turned to me, surprised.

"We forgot the Song Festival!"

Instantly, horror crept on their faces and, somehow, I couldn't stop myself from laughing at their expressions.

"Let's run!" exclaimed Otoya. "Come on, let's go!"

Feeling more and more pumped up, I grinned and shoved Syo's hat down onto his head, blinding him momentarily.

"Bet I can get to the studio before you!" I started running ahead.

"Wait a second, that's cheating!" he yelled, running after me while replacing his hat.

I kept on laughing, feeling like nothing could stop us anymore.

 _There's still a few obstacles in our path, but… we're almost here. We just have to hang in there a little longer._

* * *

Somehow, we made it to the Song Festival in time. After being recorded live, we returned to the Agency, where we met up with Haruka, to whom Otoya too apologized for worrying.

We were now seating in the salon, blood still pumping from the long run we had effectuated to get to the festival in time.

"By the way, Ikki, we heard your Duet Project song" recalled Ren.

"It was amazing" assured Syo.

"I had no idea you could sing like that" mused Natsuki.

"I didn't know either" admitted the redhead. "It was a little too intense for me, though. But, I like that song. Now, I'm genuinely glad I was able to sing it. Thank you for the amazing sing, Nanami"

"No, thank you" she replied with a smile. "I'm so glad"

"Now, all of the Duet Projects have been completed" announced Masato. "All that are left are the four Solo Projects that Ary has with QUARTET NIGHT, and the one with Kiryuin Van"

"Honestly, it was hard" Syo stretched, though bearing a happy grin. "But I'm glad we did it"

"I honestly believe each of us overcame something and grew" agreed Tokiya.

"You're right" we all turned to Ren who, for some reason, was going all emo and facing a wall. "Now we can sing songs we couldn't have sung before. We have that confidence now"

"Yeah. It's almost time!" cheered Otoya.

"For the Triple S decisive concert" understood Cecil.

"It's in two months and a week, but I'm already having goosebumps just at the thought" I admitted, scratching the back of my head.

"I heard QUARTET NIGHT is already rehearsing" remarked Natsuki.

"Yes, and I just started meeting with HEAVENS" confirmed Haruka.

"It's our turn next" said Ren.

"Our hearts must be as one" added Tokiya. "Let's make it a superb song that only we can sing"

"Ano…"

I tilted my head Haruka's way, only now noticing the papers in her hands.

 _Could these be…_

"While I was thinking about all of you, a melody came into my head" she informed.

"Our song!?" we all exclaimed in one voice.

"Hai!"

 _That's it. That's our song. This time, the game truly is starting, and there is no going back._

Tiredness suddenly washed over me, the last two days weighing heavily on my mind and body. So, without anymore hesitation, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Yo~"

"Ary! So, everything turned out okay?"

"Oh, you heard about that?" I closed the door.

"Everyone in our Agency has" Van shrugged.

"Well, yeah, things turned out just fine" I admitted, taking a seat in front of him. "And to be honest, it gave me a few ideas for our song"

"Really? I'm all ears, then. Oh, by the way! I'm kidnapping you at the end of the meeting"

"What?"

"Kidding~" he offered a peace sign as I rolled my eyes. "Nan, my mother just wanted to have you come over so that you may start on the project. I didn't know she had that I mind, promise!"

"Don't sweat it" I waved my hand as if swatting a fly. "I don't mind, really. Plus, your parents are awesome"

"I know" he grinned. "So, shall we get started?"

"Right!"

* * *

 _The next day..._

"It's been a while since we last performed with HEAVENS, right?" Otoya thought out loud as we walked down the hallway.

"We did meet up individually during the Duet Projects" replied Cecil.

"And myself with each of them, if not the whole group, for the Solo Projects" I added.

"With the decisive concert coming up, let's really show them what we can do" Syo clenched his fist, determined.

"Let's do our best!" cheered Natsuki.

As we entered the studio, we bid good morning to all those already here. I then noticed the manager, who seemed desperate.

"Is HEAVENS not here yet?" wondered Tokiya.

"They just called to cancel their appearance today" informed the manager.

"What?"

"Cancel?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

 _I've got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

"What? What do you mean, I can't come in?" I slammed my hands on the desk. "I have to meet with Van for the project! It's very important, we only have a few day left!"

"I apologize, but you are not allowed to go upstairs" refused the receptionist with an apologetic look. "These are direct orders from the Director"

 _Direct order… first the recording, now the Solo Project? What the hell is going on?_

* * *

"They've canceled all of their appearances"

"They're not answering their phones or e-mails either" I sighed tiredly.

"No way. What on earth is happening to HEAVENS?" wondered Tomochika.

"It must be Otori Raging" replied Syo with a huff.

"That's exactly right"

We all turned around to see Ryuya-sensei and Ringo-sensei coming our way.

"Otori Raging is behind all of this" the ginger confirmed as we stiffened. "It's not something that should happen, though"

"But why?"

"It's an important time for us" remarked Otoya. "What with the decisive concert coming up. What good does any of this do?"

"Apparently, HEAVENS defied him" replied the pink-haired Idol with a resigned expression.

"Defied him?" echoed Masato.

"Tche" I grunted. "Raging considers HEAVENS as merely another tool to get his petty revenge on the Director. Think of it this way: if your tool refuses to work the way you want it to, then it is of no more use to you"

They all looked sick at the idea, but the older two Idols could only agree.

"Will they be unable to appear in the Triple S decisive concert?" asked Masato.

"… possibly not" admitted Ringo-sensei.

"That's cruel" protested Tomochika. "That's too cruel!"

"Too cruel… what do you suppose HEAVENS is doing right now?" wondered Natsuki.

I couldn't think much clearly, though. HEAVENS wasn't only a group. It was a home for the seven boys, just like STARISH was mine. If it ended up disbanding, then what would happen to them?

 _Van would start going from one field to another again. Kira would go back to his family's company. Nagi would become a regular kid like he feared. Yamato would return in his brother's shadow. Shion would loose his way, the path he has just found. Eiji would probably become the Head of the Raging Agency even though he doesn't want the position. As for Eiichi… hell, what would he even become? He passed his whole life as an Idol…_

"Ano… guys, I have a request"

I looked at Haruka. She sported a mysterious smile, apparently having an idea.

 _Right now, anything will work._

* * *

"Damn it!" cursed Yamato. "What the hell is this!?"

"With the path closed, we have become captives" muttered Shion, resigned.

"I was naïve" Eiichi placed an hand over his face. "I didn't think dad would go this far"

"It's not normal" remarked Nagi. "It'll damage the Agency's reputation"

"But he did it anyway" replied Eiji, slightly in daze.

"If the cuckoo does not sing, kill it" quoted Van.

"His power is absolute" simply stated Kira. "He's coming to kill us"

"In other words, we won't be performing at the decisive concert" resumed Eiji.

"Do we have to give in?" Eiichi cursed under his breath, rising to his feet. "If we steel our hearts, and apologize… we can perform at the decisive concert…"

"We can't do that" Kira was the first to react.

"It would be a defilement of music" added Shion, thoughtful.

"They're right!" Van joined in. "We can't give up what's most important to us!"

For only answer, Eiichi fell to his knees, clenching his fists.

"Damn it!" yelled angrily Yamato.

"What are we supposed to do?" wondered Eiji, the expression grim.

They fell silent for a moment. Suddenly, all the lights went out. They gaped in surprise, wondering what was going on _now,_ before a familiar voice echoed.

"Well, you guys sure found yourselves in a pinch, uh?"

Stiffening, they all raised their eyes to the nearest roof as fireworks exploded in the background, illuminating the eight forms of the members of STARISH.

Arya grinned, sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge, and offered a peace sign.

"Yo"

"We apologize for the sudden intrusion" called Tokiya.

"S-STARISH!?"

"Why?"

"What do you want?"

"My, my, you guys look miserable" remarked Syo, somewhat surprised.

"What!?" snapped Yamato.

"Why did you come here?" replied Eiichi.

"Did you come to brag?" spat Nagi, somewhat resentful.

"To mock our despair?" added disdainfully Shion.

"You sound surprisingly defeated" mused Masato.

"Have you given up on the decisive concert?" asked Cecil.

"Are you not performing?" inquired Natsuki.

"Is that how little your cared about the Triple S?" sighed Ren.

"You don't understand" Eiichi gritted his teeth.

There was a stare-down during which none of the groups backed down.

Then…

"Haruka asked us to bring this to you"

Their eyes narrowed on the documents in Arya's hands.

"This is HEAVENS' song for the concert!" announced Otoya.

The black-haired girl threw it, and Eiichi caught it, dumbstruck.

"We'll be waiting!

The members of STARISH smiled at their rivals as they pulled out the music sheets in awe, hope filling their chests once more.

 _Maybe we_ don't _have to give in after all,_ thought Eiichi.

"Oi, Van!"

The man reported his attention Arya, noticing for a second that the rest of her friends had already disappeared.

"I'm counting on you tomorrow" she informed, grinning.

The older Idol glanced unsurely at Eiichi, who nodded decisively. Van then returned the grin to the woman.

"Sure thing!"

But she was already gone.

* * *

"What HEAVENS needs now is hope, and to not give up" said Tokiya with a smile.

After our little infiltration in the Raging Agency to deliver Haruka's song, we were now on our way back to our own agency.

"Haruka's song will give them strength" assured Cecil.

"Nanami's songs have always cheered us up" agreed Otoya.

"Yeah, and saved us" added Ren.

"And given us courage!" Natsuki cheered.

"The same must be true for HEAVENS" assumed Masato.

"I know they can do it" believed Syo, before glancing my way. "Though, Ary… are you sure it was a good idea? I mean, if HEAVENS hadn't joined…"

"Then the bet would have been cancelled, and I would have had to leave" I answered, leaning in my seat. "But it doesn't really matter right now. HEAVENS changed since the UtaPri Award, for the better. They only need to have more confidence and stand up for themselves, even if it's against their own Director. Who knows? If he disbands them, we could always nag at Saotome so that he reforms them within Shining Agency"

"That's actually a really good thought" blinked Ren, apparently surprised.

"Meh, I'm just full of great ideas" I shrugged with a smirk.

"And full of yourself too" Syo swatted me behind the head.

"Hey!"

After a moment of silence, we started laughing.

 _This is good. I want us to stay that way, for as long as we can._

 _And now… All will be decided… in two months._

* * *

 **Okay, so a lot happened in this chapter: Otoya's back, and HEAVENS' in trouble. Of course, things just have to get more and more complicated, or it wouldn't be much fun, ne? I love torturing my characters...**

 **So! The next chapter(s) aren't even started yet, I have no idea what I'm going to do with them, and they're going to be originals, seeing as they'll be about the Solo Projects with QUARTET NIGHT. Of course, Ranmaru/Arya fluff on the way, loads of it! This is my last day of exams, so I'll get to it as soon as I can, don't worry!**

 **Thanks a lot for the rewiews, you guys are awesome! Loads of love~**


	50. Chapter 49

**YOOOOO! I'M BACK PEOPLE! So, I wanted to thank you all for bearing with me and being so patient! To be fully, truly honest with you, here are the things that slowed down my writing:**

 **\- Final exams (ugh)**

 **\- New job, yeah! *more or less sarcastic***

 **\- Watching IZombie (sorry, sorry)**

 **\- I kept starting new animes. Like, seriously. I can't stop. I'm so, so sorry.**

 **And that's pretty much it. Also, this was one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write, so there's that. I had the general idea, but actually connecting the dots was another story.**

 **Anyway, it's here, but WARNING! Some -lot- of angst in this chapter. And not concerning Arya, for once!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Be Or Not To Be, Thus Is The Question

.

.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

Van laughed, putting on the headphones and going to the piano. I took place behind my drums, testing some of the notes, before sending a thumb's up at the recorder.

Then, Van and I started playing, before the man soon followed with his voice.

 **You could never know what it's like**

 **Your blood like winter freezes just like ice**

 **And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you**

 **You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use**

 _The song is energetic, happy somehow. The inspiration came following my breakdown and Otoya's, and I feel like it can reach out to many more people._

 **And did you think this fool could never win?**

 **Well look at me, I'm coming back again**

 **I got a taste of love in a simple way**

 **And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away**

 _No matter what, though, we didn't give up on him, just like they didn't give up on me. As long as someone's there for you, then nothing is impossible._

 **And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?**

 **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

 **And I'm still standing after all this time**

 **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

 **I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 _Don't give up, I say. To those who can't see the light, to those who just wish to let it go. If you give up now, then it's letting your demons win._

 **Once I never could hope to win**

 **You starting down the road leaving me again**

 **The threats you made were meant to cut me down**

 **And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now**

 _With everything that's happening… yes, this message if for HEAVENS too, in a certain way. They can't loose hope yet._

 **And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?**

 **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

 **And I'm still standing after all this time**

 **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

 **I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 _It's when you're the most afraid that you have to stand up for yourself. It's when everything seems lost that you have to search even harder. Giving up isn't an option, damn it! If you do, then everything you've accomplished until now will mean nothing!_

 **And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?**

 **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

 **And I'm still standing after all this time**

 **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

 **I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 _So no matter what, just hang in there._

* * *

A day after the release of the Solo Project with Van, the frenzy about HEAVENS' disappearance calmed down somewhat. From what Nagi texted me, I knew Raging was far from happy, but let it go. After all, the Solo Project was from an agreement with Shining. Pulling out of it would have been even worst than refusing the other jobs.

Of course, that didn't mean he would let it go unpunished.

I felt kind of bad to have forced Van to participate after all, but he told me that he couldn't very well let all of our hard work go to waste. Plus, the song was meant for HEAVENS too, and we wanted everyone to hear it.

 _Let's just hope they'll understand._

Moving on, today was the day I was starting on the Solo Projects with QUARTET NIGHT. Sooner, I had picked Ai's name, and we both agreed to meet up in the afternoon to start working on our song.

Settling down in the salon, I decided to get some advance. Of course, I couldn't start composing without knowing what exactly Ai desired to do, but I still could write down some ideas, starting with what exactly I knew of the younger Idol.

 _Well, first of all, he's an android. When we first met, he was pretty much emotionally retarded but, from what I've gathered lately, he grew passed that and has started to understand emotions better. Even though he's a robot, he can still feel said emotions, even though I don't really get how's that possible. Also, he can get tired, thirsty and hungry. Water from an exterior source, like rain, can however damage his circuits, and he needs a battery to gain back his full energy._

I tapped the pencil against my lips, frowning slightly. In the end, I didn't know much about him either. It made me feel kind of bad, but I couldn't really be to blame either. After all, we never passed that much time together, and the only time we got close somewhat was back when he filmed that movie with Syo and Natsuki.

"Hello, Ary"

"Ai!" I beamed at the boy. "Come, come! I can't wait to get started!"

"You already have"

"No matter" I waved my hand a little.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, and my smile widened. Yes, Ai had changed a lot since the first time we met. He was now more expressive, more open, and I knew it was all thanks to QUARTET NIGHT.

"Alright, let's get to it" I pulled out some more papers. "What would you like to do?"

"… a song?"

I snorted at his deadpan tone.

"I _know_ that" I rolled my eyes. "What I mean is what would you like to do with the song? What kind of message, if you want to see it that way. Or rather, which public do you want to reach? The fans? Your group? The world? A squirrel?"

"A squirrel?"

I simply shrugged, and he looked down, thinking for a moment.

"I would like… the ultimate song"

 _This is_ not _the answer I was expecting._

"Ultimate song?"

 _Just like Eiichi, uh?_

"So far, each of your composition has been a success, and all of the Solo Projects with HEAVENS were warmly welcomed by the fans" he precised. "I wish for our own song to be even above that level"

"Ai, there is no 'ultimate song'" I leaned back in my seat. "Music is the same, only how it affects people changes. A great song in the ears of one will sound like crap in another's"

"I have been programmed to be the perfect Idol" he replied. "I can sing any song with utmost perfection. Why wouldn't it be different from an amateur's?"

 _This got really complicated really fast._

"It's not your _singing,_ Ai" explaining proved to be difficult. "Yes, you're a robot, and you have been programmed by Shining to be a perfect Idol. However, it doesn't change that you are also a person and thus, the meanings you put in every song will affect people differently, no matter if your signing is amazing or real shit"

"You are wrong"

I stared at him, confused.

"About what?"

"I wasn't programmed by Shining to be the perfect Idol" he corrected. "The way you put it describes the Director's actions as an ultimate goal. My programming as an Idol was merely a bonus. The main reason of my creation was for Reiji"

"Reiji?"

Suddenly, he stopped talking, as if he had said too much. He sighed, shaking slightly his head.

"I apologize for the confusion. It is not my story to tell"

"I understand" I assured genuinely. "But you too have to understand, Ai. I can't write the 'ultimate song', no one can. Or at least, not in the way you put it"

"In which way would it be possible, then?" he seemed curious, now.

"Well, you can aim to sing the ultimate song for yourself, for example" I bit my lower lip, trying to say it in words. "Like Eiichi and Otoya's song was the ultimate one for Eiichi, because it reached him on a whole new level… I'm not making any sense, am I?" I scratched the back of my head with an apologetic grin.

"You are" he assured, thoughtful. "It would seem my data is yet again incomplete"

"Well, learning is also part of being an Idol" I shrugged. "It's only normal not to know everything and to evolve. Anyhow, I think you should sleep on that and think to what it is that you truly want, in which way or for whom you want this song to be the ultimate one. We'll meet up tomorrow morning and see where it's going, alright?"

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow, then. Have a good day"

"You too!"

I waved as he bowed, before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, I groaned and fell back on the couch. We had barely passed ten minutes together, but I knew extending the meeting any longer would have been more trouble than it was worth. Ai needed to understand what he wanted, and myself needed to understand the young Idol.

So, without wasting anymore time, I jumped on my feet and went in search of Reiji.

* * *

"Rya-chan!"

"Gah!"

I struggled a few seconds in the man's hold, before he let me go with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at the twinkle in his eyes.

"You're awfully cheerful today"

"Well, I'm just glad that you and Ranmaru made up" he beamed at me.

"That was days ago" I replied, confused.

"Details, details~"

I decided to just forget about it, and moved straight to the main topic.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me more about Ai" I admitted, sitting down on the nearest chair.

"Ai?" he repeated, surprised.

He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. I was about to precise my inquiry when I noticed the somewhat somber look now darkening his face. Apparently, he had understood what I meant.

"Well, of course you would have noticed his situation" he mumbled to himself. "Too bright not to…"

 _Well, he kind of told me, but I'll take the compliment nowadays._

"I don't really mind" I shrugged. "Him being an android and all. Pretty cool, actually. I still wonder how exactly the Director managed _that_ , but still awesome. The thing is, he sooner told me he was created for you in the first place, and not because Shining desired the perfect Idol"

At that, he looked down. I bit my lower lip, shaking my head.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked" I apologized, now feeling guilty for even bringing it up. "I'll just-"

"It's not really a secret" the brunet then admitted, somewhat awkwardly. "It's just… my best friend, Andi, fell in coma a few years ago. He's still in the hospital right now. However, when the Director realized my depressed state, he took it upon himself to bring up a temporary solution, and thus created Ai. He has the exact same appearance as my friend, the same gestures, the same manners of speech –more or less-… they're like clones. So, seeing him up helped me back on the path of an Idol. That's all there is to it"

I kept silent for a moment as Reiji poured himself some coffee.

 _I need to keep my mouth shut. There's a very obvious problem, but I'm scared that finding the root will only cause more trouble._

 _However…_

I ignored the bitter taste in the back of my throat.

 _I have to._

"Reiji…"

"Hmm?"

"Ai isn't Andi"

He stiffened. His back was turned to me, but I could easily guess the startled expression on his face.

 _I have this. I hate this_ so _much._

"What will happen to Ai when Andi wakes up?" I pursued, my tone cool, even.

 _Why am I always the one in these sorts of situations?_

"No matter how you look at it, Ai and Andi are different" I felt my chest tighten painfully when I realized he wasn't moving. "They're not the same, Reiji"

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

"Ai isn't Andi" I repeated, getting back on my feet. "While I sympathize with his state and your own situation, you need to understand this… before it gets out of hands" _Before it's too late._

I bit my lower lip, about to add something, before sighing heavily and heading for the door. Saying more wouldn't do anything. In fact, there wasn't anything more to say.

 _And now…_

"I'm sorry"

 _I need to talk to Ai._

 _Again._

* * *

I had texted to Ai, asking him when he would be available. He told me he'd be able to meet up in an hour, once his work was done, but that he hadn't thought about the song yet. I replied that it didn't matter and that I only wanted to talk, to which he agree even though he seemed confused.

My mind was a little blurry. I felt like I had just stumbled upon a problem too big for me to handle. I was terrified of what could happen to Ai, to Reiji, and to QUARTET NIGHT if I prod even deeper. However, the harder I thought about it, and the clearer it seemed: Reiji wasn't seeing Ai as Ai, but as Andi, and Ai knew, but wasn't doing anything to correct him.

 _This isn't right. If they keep this masquerade any longer, then they both will get hurt as soon as the masks fall on their own. Better break those while there's still something to save._

 _If they don't, then QUARTET NIGHT will fall apart from the inside._

I hid my face in my hands. It was always one thing after another, wasn't it? Ever since I started the Solo Projects, I kept putting everyone in emotionally risky situations and, while they always ended for the better, I couldn't tell when my luck would run out.

 _I never learn, do I?_

There had been Shion, which hadn't been too bad compared to the others. Then came Yamato, whom was forced to fight his demons 'til the end. After arrived Eiichi, though Shion's breakdown was the most of that episode. I then messed with Kira's mind, who lacked any real purpose, before Nagi had his breakdown because I was too stupid and kept on babbling everything that came to mind. Eiji had been okay, but with that came all the drama with _Heart of Crows_ , and _then_ even worst drama with Ranmaru and my own breakdown. Followed Van, with whom I almost messed everything up because of my suspicions but actually managed to keep my mouth shut and learned that he was, in fact, very happy with his family.

 _And now Ai and Reiji… God damn it, am I a fucking therapist or what? I should start charging them, what with how many times I played the role._

 _Still, though, I don't have the tact necessary. In the end, all I do is breaking them down to build them back up and hope that they won't shatter again. Eh, kind of like what happened with Ranmaru and I, now that I-_

I suddenly slammed into a wall, which propelled me on the floor.

 _I have a sense of déjà vu._

"Ow…"

"A-Ary! Are you okay?"

 _Not a wall, then._

"Uh, Liam?"

We both stared at each other with wide eyes, startled. After all, we hadn't met since the incident with the kiss and the fight with the jerk.

I shook my head, getting back on my feet with a little grin.

"I'm fine, nothing broken" I assured, dusting myself. "I'm just surprised to see you here. I haven't caught sight of _Heart of Crows_ for _weeks_! Where have you been?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his head, glancing away. "We –well, I- caused quite the ruckus here, you know? We didn't want to cause more trouble, so we asked to be sent for a quick tour of the country, just until things calmed down"

"Oh, so you came back today" I understood.

"That's right~"

"Holy shit! Bubble, dude!"

I pushed Damyan away as he laughed, and waved at Kassiam, who offered a peace sign in return.

"So, things worked out?"

"The very day" I shrugged. "But guys, you didn't have to just up and leave, you know? None of this was your fault"

"Well, kind of" replied Liam.

"His, at least" Kassiam jabbed a thumb his way.

"Hey!"

"Like I said countless of times before, it was just a bet" I retorted. "Ranmaru overreacted, and myself said things I shouldn't have said. We've always been like that, it was only a matter of time before one of our fights got out of hand. So really, no one's blaming you"

"I still feel like I should apologize" awkwardly remarked the drummer. "The kiss didn't mean anything, I was just curious"

"Curious?" I echoed, puzzled. "About what?"

"If it was your first kiss?"

"Err, no. Ranmaru was my first" I blinked. "It was for a movie we were shooting together, our characters were kissing in the end"

"Ah, so _that's_ why he was so possessive of you" mused Damyan, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Possessive… what nonsense are you blabbering?" I pushed him away, feeling some heat rising to my cheeks.

"Ooh, she's blushing!" Kassiam accused, poking my cheek with a finger.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"O-oh yeah? Well who's the one who becomes as red as a tomato each time the love of his life is brought up?"

Instantly, his own face turned exactly as predicated –red as a tomato.

"D-don't bring Tomochika into this!"

There was a moment of silence, before I burst in laughter as Liam and Damyan started snickering, and he turned even redder, hiding his face ins his hands.

"I hate you all…" he groaned.

"Not Tomo-chan, though" my grin widened as he let out a wail of despair. "Don't worry, she's got the same train of thoughts, if you see what I mean"

Instantly, his eyes snapped back to me.

"Really?"

"Words from the girl herself" I assured, an hand over my heart. "You ought to ask her out soon, though. Heard she received some love letters just yesterday… wait, I think she's supposed to meet with someone tomorrow, if I remember correctly-"

Before I could even finish, the poor Idol was already running away, obviously in hopes of finding Tomochika. The three of us merely stared for a few seconds, before Liam snorted.

"That was just evil"

"Whatever gets his ass moving, right?" I rolled my eyes. "About time he makes his move, too. I've been having a hard time assuring her he also liked her, what with him being a blind idiot"

Damyan poked my forehead, and I sent a half-glare his way, rubbing the sore spot.

"If there's a blind idiot here, it's you" he remarked, good naturally.

"What? Why?"

He sighed dramatically, looking at Liam with a shake of his head.

"She can read people so easily, yet she can't understand his heart and her own"

"Well, nothing we can do" answered Liam with the same tone. "Such a tragic story"

"Stop mocking me!" I stomped my foot. "Who and what are you talking about?"

"You'll understand soon enough" the pianist patted my head with a smile, before walking away with a wave. "I'll see you later, I've got some bags to unpack"

I huffed as he too disappeared at the end of the hallway, before turning to Liam.

"What was that all about?"

He chuckled, a little nervously.

"Ary… you really have no idea, uh?" he seemed to find it amusing, whatever 'it' was. "I've already done my part, though. The rest is up to you"

"But I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" I was now whining. "Just tell me already!"

"But then it wouldn't be as fun, would it?" he teased. "Anyhow, just remember this: someone's heart is already open for you. All you need to do is to open yours"

Apparently done, he too left me to rejoice with Damyan. I stared for a few seconds, before grunting and crossing my arms over my chest with a huff.

"Well, that's not cryptic at all" I cursed under my breath. "Well, whatever. I'll think about this later. For now, there are more important matters"

The return of _Heart of Crows_ had changed my mind for a bit, but I now needed to focus if I didn't want to mess things up. I needed to take the situation head-on, but carefully. One wrong move and everything might break.

 _I'm not allowed any mistake here, and I can't turn back. Either I move on, either everything ends now._

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Reiji told me" I announced, taking a short breath. "About why you were created by Shining"

"I see" he thought for a moment. "And what do you make of it?"

"Well, that you and Reiji are idiots, mostly" I clenched my jaw a little. "I mean, how can you both act that way?"

"I do not understand-"

"Bullshit" I cut. "Reiji confuses you with his best friend. He sees Andi, not you, which isn't okay. The worst thing about this is that you know it, though, and that you're not doing anything against it. In fact, I have a very unpleasant theory about that particular situation. Care to hear me out?"

He simply stared, giving a bare nod, and I decided to just drop the bomb.

"You believe that because you were created as a mean to replace Andi in Reiji's eyes, you ought to be him. Thus, you changed everything in you, or at least anything that you could change: gestures, manner of speech, reactions, tone of voice, facial expressions… you _chose_ to become Andi. It wasn't your programming, but your decision. Am I right?"

"… it was my purpose"

"No, it wasn't!" I protested, my exclamation making his eyes widen. "Alright, maybe it was the Director's. But you know what? You're also a person, Ai! You can't keep up the act! You need to open your eyes and realize that merely rising to Reiji's expectations _won't_ help either of you! What will you do when Andi wakes up, uh? What purpose will you have then? None, that's what! Because you came to believe that you are merely a machine!"

"Because that is what I am"

My throat tightened at the sudden coldness in his voice, but also because I noticed the tinge of despair tainting it.

"I am merely a machine created to replace Inori Andi" he stated, getting up and apparently ready to leave. "I have no other purpose. I am nothing else. Now, I would ask that you refrain of intervening in-"

Unable to stop myself, I moved forward and pulled him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him as tight as I could.

He stilled.

"You're a _person"_ I insisted, more quietly. "You might have a different body than the others, but you act as a human, think as a human, _feel_ like a human. While you care for Reiji's happiness, you should also care about your own, because going on with the logic 'I-don't-care-if-I'm-hurt-as-long-as-he's-happy' is dramatic and frankly cliché. You're as important as him. You're an Idol, a member of QUARTET NIGHT, a _friend._ You're not Andi, and you'll never be"

He tensed in my embrace, but I didn't let go.

"You need to forget about Reiji's expectations and think about yourself. You can _never_ be Inori Andi… but you _can_ be Mikaze Ai"

I didn't pull away, waiting for an answer, a reaction. Finally, after a few minutes, his arms closed around my shoulders, and he leaned into my embrace.

"My data didn't prepare me for this kind of situation" he admitted, his voice barely a whisper. "And I am uncertain as to what course of action I am to take"

"Doubts are a part of life" I answered, finally letting him go. "You just have to make sure that you're resolving them as yourself, and not as someone else. Look, this time around, you really should sleep on this. We'll talk more in the morning, okay?"

"… alright. Have a nice evening"

After a moment of hesitation, he then left the room. I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples with a sigh. Now, all I could do was wait and see if Ai and Reiji would both be able to stop this madness or if it'd end up blowing up in their faces.

 _Gad damn it, I didn't sign up for this drama…_

"Hey, pipsqueak, you okay?"

"Shit!"

Ranmaru snorted, making his way inside with his hands in his pockets. A second after, Camus followed inside, and I cringed.

"Okay, about what's happening with Reiji and Ai, I'm really sorry, I just-"

"You are not to blame, Arya" cut Camus calmly.

"… I'm not?" I blinked to the both of them. "… I believe I kind of am"

"We realized the problem a while ago" then admitted the bassist. "Reiji always had a friendly relationship with everyone, but what he has with Ai… it's not the same. We know the whole story, he told us everything. Afterwards, though, we started noticing the same things you did"

"Reiji would expect some answers from Ai, different reactions depending on the situations" Camus gracefully leaned against the window. "Himself more than probably never noticed before you pointed it out for him. Despite all of this, however, we decided it was better not to say anything, for QUARTET NIGHT's sake and theirs, too"

"We shouldn't have done so" pursued Ranmaru, running an hand through his hair while glancing to the side. "We were being selfish and were… afraid, of the consequences that might occur if we tried to intervene"

"And it resulted with you taking it in your own hands and resolving a situation that we should have taken care of ourselves" concluded Camus with a sigh. "And it is for that very reason that we are the one apologizing. We should have acted sooner"

The three of us fell silent, myself not knowing what to say. I was expecting accusations, at least some anger from Ranmaru for intervening in other's business, so the _both_ of them _apologizing_ to _me_ was seriously taking me by surprise.

"Well" I clasped my hand together. "One way or another, everything will be said and done soon. I just hope it'll end for the better"

"So do we, Arya" with that, the Count let his gaze wander outside. "So do we"

After that, we just stared outside the window as the sun shone mockingly through it, illuminating us in its evening light.

 _Yeah._

 _Let's hope._

 _Again._

* * *

I hadn't been able to sleep well that night, and the only thing that stopped me from going on one of my nightly escapade was Haruka. She kind of forced me to take my medicine –which I had stopped taking a few months ago seeing as I no longer needed it, or so I thought-, threatening to go fetch the guys so that _they_ would quite literally force-feed me the pill.

 _Well, at least I still managed to sleep somewhat. I've really got great friends, eh?_

Now in the kitchen making myself some breakfast –more like burning my toasts, but who cares besides Ranmaru?-, I was about to start eating when my phone rang.

 _Talking about the devil…_

"What's up?" I answered.

 **"Ai and Reiji fought last night, Ai left and we can't find him"** announced Ranmaru, tone serious.

"God damn it" I placed an hand against my forehead. "Okay, I'm going to take a look around at the Agency, and I'll call if I find anything, alright?"

I shoved one of the burned bread in my mouth.

 **"We'll do the same, search the city a bit"** he agreed. **"… are you eating toasts again?"**

"… this isn't relevant" I coughed a little, however pushing my plate away.

There was a distinct sigh on the other side.

 **"One day, I'll teach you how to make real breakfast"** he grunted, though there was some amusement in his voice now.

" _Or_ I could engage you as my personal cook" I replied.

 **"Yeah, as if"** he snorted. **"Anyhow, we'll call if we find anything"**

"Wait! How's…" I bit my lower lip. "How's Reiji?"

He didn't answer, and I frowned. He had probably hung up before-

 **"Not okay"** the bassist suddenly said. **"As we told you yesterday, he never realized what he was doing, so having the facts smacked in his face probably didn't help. He just needs some time to cool off and think"**

"I'll take your word for it. See you later"

 **"Later"**

With that, we both hung up. Instantly, I tried calling the teal-haired boy. After a few ringing, though, I put the phone back in my pocket, understanding he wouldn't pick up. Groaning, I let my head hit the table.

"You okay, Ary?"

"Oh, Syo" I glanced his way, not lifting my head. "Yeah, just peachy. Say, has Ai come around last night?"

"Ai?" he repeated, apparently surprised. "No, I haven't seen him. Why, something happened?"

"I think I screwed up" I admitted, letting my head hit the table again. "Real bad"

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad" he tried to comfort me by patting my back.

 _You have no idea._

"I'll just suck it up and deal with it" I straightened myself with a slight smile his way. "Say, if you see Ai, can you give me a quick call?"

"Sure thing. Stay strong, Ary. You always make it work somehow anyway. It's _you_ we're talking about" he grinned, replacing his eternal hat on his head before leaving.

 _It's_ me _we're talking about? Sheesh, it sounds like I'm some sort of miracle worker or something…_

 _Well, guess there's really only a miracle that'll save the day now anyway._

* * *

I didn't found Ai anywhere in the Agency, and Ringo-sensei later informed me that the Idol hadn't come back since yesterday. However, I could see outside dark clouds slowly taking away the sun's light. The brewing storm was enough of a proof that he would at least seek refugee somewhere inside, wherever 'inside' was.

He wasn't at the Agency, nor at QUARTET NIGHT's apartment. He wasn't in a public space either, for his presence would cause a commotion, and fans would be talking about it. He _could_ be in a taxi or other vehicle, but the likeliness that he would reach his destination before the rain started pouring was slim.

 _Somewhere isolated from the world, then. But where?_

I sighed, not knowing what to do or where to look. For all I knew, I was wrong and he was currently outside, his circuits already being damaged by the humidity. If he had at least an energy source, then I wouldn't worry as much, but it was doubtful that he thought of grabbing a charge when he left in a hurry.

I stopped mid-step, my eyes widening suddenly as realization hit me.

 _The mansion!_

When he shot that movie with Ai and Natsuki, they were at a mansion, farther in the mountains. It was a long stretch, but also my only lead. So, without further hesitation, I started running while calling for the nearest taxi. I had learned my lesson from last time, and rushing on a bike would probably end up with me injured and Ai still missing.

The car was already there when I walked out, and it started raining as soon as I took a seat. I gave the location, before letting my head hit the window. The worriedness was making me sick, and I truly was afraid of what I'd find –or wouldn't find-.

In the end, I could only wait.

* * *

When we arrived at the mansion, the sky was fully clouded and the rain was falling hard. Giving a generous tip to the driver, I then rushed inside. I barely passed a few seconds to the mercy of the elements, but I was already soaked to the bone when I closed the door.

 _Let's just hope he'll be here._

"Hello, anyone home?" I called, as loud as I could.

Only silence answered, and I bit my lower lip, before trying again.

"Ai? Ai, come on! I know you had a fight with Reiji, but it's no reason to just disappear! We're really worried about you!"

Seeing as he still wouldn't come out, I tried one last approach. Dialing his number, I then waited, stretching my ears.

Then, out of nowhere, a ringing sound echoed form farther into the mansion.

 _He's here! Alleluia!_

"Ai, that's enough!" I exclaimed, starting to advance in the dark. "I understand if you don't want to come back now, but at least talk to me! I just want to make sure you're okay, won't you indulge me?"

After what seemed like hours, I saw someone move in the shadows. Then, the teal-haired boy stepped forward, his form illuminated by a stroke of lightning.

 _Thank God._

"I never thought you'd find me" he admitted, voice even.

"You idiot" I offered a tentative smile. "You scared me, you know? And I searched for you for hours! Why weren't you answering?"

"I wanted to be alone" he answered, before narrowing slightly his eyes. "You're soaked. Come on, there's a fire upstairs"

"Sweet! But don't think you're out of trouble, mister"

"Of course"

* * *

"So, what exactly happened with Reiji?" I asked, tightening the blanket around me.

He glanced outside as thunder boomed, and I waited patiently for him to answer.

"He didn't understand" he finally said, not looking at me. "We had both agreed to talk, but he believes he isn't at fault. In a way, he is right. I know what was going on was wrong, but I let him. And now, no words seem able to reach him"

I hummed, letting my gaze wander on the flickering flames just in front of me.

 _If words can't reach him, then…_

 _Well, I think we all know where this is going now._

"Maybe not words" he snapped his eyes back at me, and I smiled. "But Reiji's a musician, and your friend. Maybe your singing can do the trick instead. What do you say?"

"… that it is worth a shot" he finally smiled back slightly.

"Great!"

I jumped on my feet, throwing the blanket on the nearest couch.

"I can guess you don't want to go back yet, so we can just work here" I proposed, gesturing around. "I'll call Ranmaru, let him know I've found you and everything, then we can get started"

"I will fetch some papers in the meantime" he agreed, before leaving the room.

I was quick to dial the heterochromatic-eyed man, who answered on the second ringing.

 **"Ary, you found him?"**

"Yup, he's fine" I assured, and I distinctly caught the sigh of relief. "We're going to work on the Solo Project now. Say, is Reiji okay?"

 **"More or less. He still needs a little push, I'd say"**

"Then a little push he'll have" I replied. "I'll call you when we're back at the Agency"

 **"… you're not going to tell me where you are, are you"**

It wasn't even a question.

"Nope! But don't worry, he'll give you some news as soon as possible, promise"

 **"I'll hold you to that, then. Thanks, by the way"**

"Hey, Ai's my friend too, you know? Anyway, just don't loose sight of Reiji. The last thing we need is him disappearing too"

 **"Don't I know it"**

Then, we both hung up. A few seconds later, Ai walked back in with a stack of papers and some pencil, scattering them on the table.

"Alright" I grinned at him, picking up a pen. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

We passed the next two weeks composing, coming up with lyrics and rehearsing. In the meantime, Ai stayed at the mansion, myself bringing him back his charge and some food. He didn't want to risk seeing Reiji right now, but he did call Ranmaru and Camus at least once a day to give some news. They never discovered our whereabouts, no matter how much the bassist pestered me about it, and myself hadn't cross paths with the brunet yet.

 _Key word: yet._

Today was the day we were recording. Everything was set, and we were only waiting for the three other members of QUARTET NIGHT to show up to get started.

"Feeling okay, Ai?" I asked, just to be sure.

He simply shrugged.

 _Don't I know the feeling._

"It'll be fine" I assured, squeezing his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

At that very moment, those we were awaiting entered. I nodded at Camus, offered a peace sign at Ranmaru, and waved at Reiji with a tentative smile, who waved back rather awkwardly. Never once did he look at Ai.

 _He's feeling guilty,_ I realized, sitting behind my drums. _He knows already._

 _Well, no matter._

Following the signal given by Ryuya-sensei, I started playing.

Then, Ai's voice echoed.

 **I'm caught up in your expectations**

 **You try to make me live your dream**

 **But I'm causing you so much frustration**

 **And you only want the best for me**

 **You're wanting me to show more interest**

 **To always keep a big bright smile**

 **But every day I fail to impress**

 **So I cry once in a while**

 _There's some exaggeration, of course. Most of it is metaphorical, but it is to show better the grand picture._

 _And the storm is rising inside of me_

 _Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?_

 _It's getting harder to breathe_

 _It hurts deep inside_

 **Just let me be**

 **Who I am**

 **It's what you really need to understand**

 **And I hope so hard for the pain to go away**

 **And it's torturing me**

 **But I can't break free**

 **So I cry and cry but just won't get it out**

 **The silent scream**

Ai's voice was perfect as always, though with a certain touch of sincerity that came to grip me to the very core. I had never heard the boy sing that way before, not even during our rehearsals, and it hurt and amazed me at the same time.

 _He's not only passing on a message, but also going to his full potential. He truly is an amazing Idol._

 **Tell me why you're putting pressure on me**

 **And every day you cause me harm**

 **That's the reason why I feel so lonely**

 **Even though you hold me in your arms**

 **Wanna put me in a box of glitter**

 **But I'm just trying to get right out**

 **And now you're feeling so so bitter**

 **Because I've let you down**

 _Ai needed to tell him. Someone needed to tell Ai. The both of them are at fault, but Reiji was the only one who failed to realize his own mistake. Two weeks later, he's different. He probably had the big talk with Ranmaru and Camus, hence why he's now feeling guilty, but he still needs to hear it from Ai himself._

 _And the storm is rising inside of me_

 _Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?_

 _It's getting harder to breathe_

 _It hurts deep inside_

 **Just let me be**

 **Who I am**

 **It's what you really need to understand**

 **And I hope so hard for the pain to go away**

 **And it's torturing me**

 **But I can't break free**

 **So I cry and cry but just won't get it out**

 **The silent scream**

 _As for what happens afterwards…_ I started drumming harder. _Well, only time will tell, I'm afraid._

 ** _Can't you see_**

 ** _How I cry for help_**

 ** _Cause you should love me_**

 ** _Just for being myself_**

 ** _I'll drown in an ocean_**

 ** _Of pain and emotion_**

 ** _If you don't_**

 ** _Save me right away_**

 _It's not too late, for neither of them. They just need to take measures into their own hands. Let's just hope they won't end up destroying themselves._

 **Just let me be**

 **Who I am**

 **It's what you really need to understand**

 **And I hope so hard for the pain to go away**

 **And it's torturing me**

 **But I can't break free**

 **So I cry and cry but just won't get it out**

 **The silent scream**

 **My silent scream**

 _As of now, hope is our last option._

My heart beating hard, I finally put down my drumsticks, hiding at best the slight scowl that tried to crawl onto my lips.

 _I really need to buy another pair like the one I broke. Those are annoying._

Seeing as silence was now omnipresent, I reported my attention on those present. I could see Ringo-sensei wailing in the background while clinging to Ryuya-sensei with anime tears streaming down his face. Ranmaru and Camus were actually smiling –the gasp! They can smile!- while Reiji and Ai were caught in an intense stare down.

 _Please kiss and make up, please kiss and make up, please kiss and make up-_

"WAAAA!"

"Fuck!"

I stumbled out of the way in time as Reiji suddenly slammed the door, dashing inside and jumping on poor Ai with tears glinting in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"R-Reiji!"

As the boy tried to push the man away, who only clung harder, I felt relief washing over me.

 _Thank God._

"Well, guess they're okay now" I placed an hand over my heart.

"Those were the worst two weeks ever" grunted Ranmaru, using my head as an armrest. "Try dealing with a mopping Reiji, seriously"

"Well, try dealing with a depressed android" I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Still, I'm just glad it ended well"

"A point on which, I believe, we can all agree" mused Camus.

He was sporting the same unemotional face as ever, but I could see the relief in his eyes, which made me smile.

 _They really have gone a long way since we first met them. To think they'd grow this close…_

 _I'm really glad._

"Rya-chan"

I blinked, suddenly realizing Reiji was now before me, smiling softly. I beamed back at him, before launching myself at him and hugging him tightly.

"You damn morons, the both of you! You scared the crap out of me, seriously!"

"Gomen, gomen" he laughed, hugging back. "Won't happen again, promise"

"I'll hold you to that" I huffed, letting him go, before facing the four of them. "So, everything's well and good? BFF and braiding hair?"

The brunet laughed yet again while the other three rolled their eyes.

 _Yep, everything's back to normal._

 _In the end, we didn't need a miracle. Just some music, and maybe a little of luck._

 _…_

 _FRIENDSHIP POWER, YOSH!_

 _…_

 _Passing on: there are six weeks left until the decisive concert. Three Solo Projects, and everything will be decided._

 _Maybe, just maybe… a miracle won't be needed either. We just need to work even harder, and show everyone what STARISH can do. I'm not giving up, no matter what and no matter how many times I screw up along the way._

 _I promise._

* * *

 **Alright, I'll admit: this was weird. I'll take it step by step, just to make sure everyone is following, okay?**

 **First! In the video game, Ai has actually been created by Shining because of Reiji's friend, who fell in a coma. I don't know anything else then that, so I made up the name, the purpose and all that crap. It's just that... I never liked that part. Reiji more than probably never did this, and neither did Ai, but I felt it was important anyway. And also because the song is one of my personal favorites, _Silent Scream_ , the male version, of _Anna Blue_.**

 **The song with Van is yet another of my favorites, _I'm Still Standing,_ the version from the movie 'Sing'. I love so much...**

 **So, to resume everything: the Solo Project with Van is over. The one with Ai too. Ai and Reiji are friends again, and QUARTET NIGHt is closer than ever. _Heart of Crows_ is back onstage, Kassiam is about to make his move, and the others have started meddling with Arya's mind concerning the potential of a romantic relationship with X person. Also, if none of you noticed: at the end of the chapter, Ranmaru uses her head as a armrest. And what happens? SHE DOESN'T PUSH HIM AWAY! She's always ranting about her bubble, but she let him breach it without even realizing it herself!**

 **Anyway.**

 **If you have any question, I'll be happy to answer. I also apologize if this chapter wasn't to the same level as the others. I feel like it's loads of drama for absolutely nothing, but I also feel like it was important. Tell me what you thought of it?**

 **The next chapter will take some time to write too. I've already got an idea, I haven't started yet, but I'm really trying. I just don't want to mess everything up, you know? Those chapters are going to build Ranmaru and Arya's realtionship, after all.**

 **Thank you again for your patience and understanding, I love you all so much! See you guys later!**

 **Akuma, over and out.**


	51. Chapter 50

**Oookay, thank you guys again for your support and understanding! I'm currently on a two-long week vacation -started yesterday, I'm six hours behind schedule right now because of the jet lag-. Anyhow, two fair warnings: one, I hate this chapter. I believe it's my worst one yet, but I couldn't find another way, and I believe I made you wait for too long. And two, the song is in Italian -I think-. However, I could find no true lyrics, so it's basically bullshit and if you speak Italian, I dearly apologize but myself do not, so I couldn't write the true lyrics.**

 **Also, just to appease some fears: I am NOT abandonning this fic. I've come too far, I can't let go now. It wouldn't be fair to all of you, and I seriously can't see myself giving it up.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy nowadays. Oh, and there's an important question at the end of this chapter!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Voice Of A Dreamer

.

.

"Who is it? Who is it?"

"You're more excited than I am, and _I'm_ the one doing the project" I snorted.

Ringo-sensei simply offered a sheepish smile, and I shook my head, before unfolding the little paper on which was written the name of my new partner for the Solo Project.

 _Camus_

"Aaaand I got the Count. Hurray"

"Well, you've worked together before, haven't you?" recalled the pink-haired man, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Not exactly" I shoved the paper in my pocket. "We only wrote a song together because we didn't want to end up marrying each other. I don't really mind, but I do admit that I'm kind of worried of how this one will turn out…"

"Well, do your best, Ary-chan!" beamed the cross-dressing Idol. "I'm sure you'll do great as always!"

 _Great as always, uh? Well, I'll take the compliment._

* * *

"Morning guys!"

"Someone's cheerful today" remarked Ren.

"Well, three Solo Projects left, we've got a month and two weeks to prepare for the SSS concert, we're on a serious roll and we're amazing… let's keep this up guys!"

They laughed at my newfound energy. Since yesterday, when Ai and Reiji made up, I had felt pretty damn good. I was in an amazing mood and nothing could bring me down from my happiness cloud, not even our dancing practice.

 _Yosh, let's give it my all!_

* * *

 _I take it back, I'm no longer in a good mood._

I hadn't met with Camus yet, but I was already pissed. As soon as I informed him that it was his turn for the Solo Project, he called back to tell me that I was to come up with a composition _and_ the lyrics, and that he would do the singing. He didn't want to bother with a few meetings, for he was now working on a big movie in which, coincidentally, the song of our Solo Project would be the main soundtrack.

Now, not only did I need to write a song for the stuck-up Count without even him deigning to lift a finger, but it had to fit the movie too.

 _What a pain…_

I had done a few soundtracks before, it wasn't a big deal. However, it was _Camus_ that would be singing, meaning he expected nothing less from perfection. It kind of reminded me of one of my first job, for the model show. The woman had been a perfect nightmare, but I had been able to pass through the cracks in our contract and sing my own song.

 _Maybe…_

As said sooner, Camus expected nothing less than perfection. _However,_ what if the tables were turned? What if, instead of working like crazy until my wrist broke, _I_ was the one expecting perfection?

 _I compose a melody easy to follow, but write rather hard lyrics. After, I expect him to sing it with the utmost perfection. He'll probably won't manage, understand, and_ then _I'll have him working on the real song._

 _…_

 _No, too risky. We only have two weeks after all, it'd be a too dangerous gamble. I'll just work with what I have for now and see what to do from there. He had at least the kindness to send me the script of the movie from his character's perspective, so it could be a good start._

 _…_

 _I'll keep my idea not too far, though._

 _Just in case._

* * *

The character was supposed to be a poet, a dreamer. A talented young man in the arts that craves the recognition of his creations. However, while he did have the looks needed for the role, he lacked the very spirit.

I had invited myself to the rehearsals. They wouldn't start shooting before the end of our Solo Project so as to better adapt the song into the movie, but they still needed to get a few shots here and there. I had been allowed on set, of course, and had settled in a corner, watching everything and noting down some details.

 _Camus doesn't have the heart of a dreamer. A poet, surely, but not a dreamer. All Idols are artists in their own rights, but not all are dreamers._

 _And_ he _isn't one._

His acting was amazing, _perfect,_ but he could be even _better._ And honestly? I kind of wanted to get him back for dumping the whole project on me too. So, without any more hesitation, I thought back to the Plan A I had formulated sooner. What if I composed a song very hard to sing, though not impossible, as previously planned? What if I forced him to get out of his comfort zone? It'd bring out his potential, that was certain, and it would surely help not only his acting, but also his singing and, in fact, his whole Idol life.

 _Well, I'd better get started, then._

I had a song to compose, but I'd need some help.

 _Thank God we have an Italian around._

* * *

When I came back to the Agency, it was only to find Tomochika and Kassiam cuddling on the couch. Grinning, I silently made my way to them without any noticing my presence.

"BOO!"

They screamed, the boy leapt from the couch while the red-haired girl fell flat on the carpet. Grabbing my sides, I collapsed to my knees, laughing.

"Y-your faces…!" I gasped. "O-oh my god…"

"Ary!" protested my friend, as red as her hair.

"What was that for?" whined the bassist, rubbing his head.

It took me a moment to calm down. When I managed, I got back on my feet, offering a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" I apologized. "So, finally together, uh? About damn time too"

"You told him!" accused Tomochika, though there was no venom in her voice.

"Maybe, maybe not~"

"Ary!"

"You know, he told me first" I whispered, though loud enough for him to hear. "He was all red, really flustered, kind of cute too"

"Really?"

"No!" instantly protested the boy, slapping his hand over my mouth.

I licked it, and he pulled away with a disgusted noise.

"Yes!" I then countered. "He-"

Before I could add anything, he grabbed me from behind and started tickling my sides. Without missing a beat, I punched him straight in the guts. He stumbled away with a wince, and I placed an hand over my mouth.

"Shit, sorry" I cringed, amused and feeling bad at the same time. "Reflex?"

"Note to self" he groaned. "No tickling the crazy karate kid"

I rolled my eyes as Tomochika laughed softly.

"Anyway, while I'm really happy for you two, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Damyan, actually" I then remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Damyan?" he repeated, surprised. "Sure. He must be in our room, now. I can show you the way-"

"Nan, I got it" I winked, heading for the door. "Just keep doing whatever you two lovebirds were doing. Nothing nasty, though. We all use this couch, after all"

"Just leave already" Tomochika blushed yet again.

Before I could close the door, though, I looked back inside as they were about to kiss.

"Don't forget protections!"

"Ary!"

Cackling, I ran down the hallway to find Damyan.

* * *

The man had accepted to help out with joy, having nothing better to do. And, two days later, we were done. Thanks to the help of the blond pianist, I had managed to successfully traduce the lyrics, and was now on my merry way to present the song to the Count.

When I arrived, I found the man surrounded by many women of the staff.

"Would you want any coffee?"

"You should sit and take a break"

"Here's some water!"

"A muffin?"

"It's so cold here…"

And of course, ever the knight in shining armor, he took off his jacket and –oh, surprise!- placed it on the woman's shoulders with a graceful movement. Instantly, they started swooning again.

 _In the world, there are fangirls, and there are_ fangirls.

 _I really can't stand those._

"Oi, Camus!"

At my voice, he lost his gentlemanly façade and turned around to face me. I offered him the song, and he started going through the papers with a glint I recognized as curiosity in his blue eyes while the fangirls huddled even closer if possible.

"What is this?"

"Your song" I replied on an even tone.

His face didn't change, but I could now see the wariness in his orbs.

"I do not speak Italian"

"I'm not asking you to speak Italian, but to _sing_ Italian" I shrugged. "It _is_ the native language of your character, after all"

"Do you want to fail the Solo Project, Arya?" he asked, more coldly.

"Am I supposed to expect such a result?" I raised an eyebrow. "What, too much of a challenge for the grand Count of Permafrost? You're right, maybe I was expecting too much from you. After all, not everyone can sing such a song. A shame, really. It fitted the movie so well…"

With a dramatic sigh, I took back the papers and spun on my heels, as if leaving.

 _Five… four… three…_

"Are you saying I can't sing it?"

 _Twoonezero._

 _Almost._

I faced him yet again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll be honest, Camus: I am convinced you can sing this song with the utmost perfection" I assured. "I wouldn't have composed it otherwise. I believe it is time to up the challenge a bit. That is, if you aren't scared to fully tackle it. I need your answer now. We only have to weeks after all, meaning you cannot go at this half-heartedly. If you're doing this song, you'll have to _work_ for it"

I held his stare for a few seconds, his fangirls now silent and watching everything unfold with anticipation. Then, he gave a bare nod.

"Great!" I beamed at him, giving back the song. "I've already set up a meeting for you and Damyan. He's the one who helped me traduce the lyrics. I'll send all the details on my way out. I'll leave you to it now. See you later!"

Ridiculously satisfied, I then left the set.

 _Well, that's one thing done._

* * *

In the evening, Camus finally joined us, with ten minutes in advance at that.

"Early" commented Damyan, apparently appreciative.

"When early, you are on time. When on time, you are late" the platinum-haired man simply replied, taking a seat. "Arya, are you here to also monitor my progress?"

I could tell he still felt bitter about the whole 'I'm-holier-than-thou' attitude I had showed sooner, which made me grin.

"Not exactly" I answered. "I'm the one who composed such a difficult song. The least I can do is to accompany you in your training"

He nodded, and put the papers I had given him sooner on the table.

"If you would be so kind to traduce those lyrics-"

"Nope" I popped the 'p', leveling his glare with a smile. "You see, there _is_ a reason why I chose Italian. Other than it being the native language of your character, that is. You see, your character is a dreamer. The thing is, _you_ aren't. So, to help you understand the spirit of your character, you are going to learn to think like him"

"Otherwise explained, you won't ever know the meaning of those lyrics, or at least, not before the end of the Solo Project" added Damyan with an easy-going smile. "In the meantime, you will have to feel the song, feel the emotions of your character, _be_ your character and bring out your own understanding of the lyrics"

"You can sing every song to perfection because you understand what you are singing and thus, you are able to mimic the emotions" I pursued. "But this time around, you're not mimicking, not acting. You are _feeling._ So, up to the task?"

He looked at Damyan and I for a moment, before nodding firmly.

"Very well. When shall we start?"

My grin only widened.

* * *

"This is stupid"

"Just play along, would you? I'm trying to help you here"

"Last I've heard, _I_ am your senior" he drawled.

"Details" I waved him off. "Now play, and complain later. You agreed to our terms, right? Then show that you have more determination than that"

He narrowed his eyes at the slight insult, but said no more. Satisfied, I then finished writing my sentence. Then, I folded the paper, letting only the last word appear, before giving it to him.

He read the sole word visible, raised an eyebrow, then sighed before writing down a sentence of his own. Once done, he too folded the paper, and gave it back.

We did the same thing a few times over, until the paper could no longer be folded.

"Alright, let's read our masterpiece" I unfolded everything.

 _The cat forgot his bag in the tree._

 **The tree is of an exquisite beauty.**

 _Beauty isn't on the outside._

 **Outside, the sun is shining brightly.**

I didn't bother reading the rest, throwing it in the trashcan.

"That's really boring" I remarked. "Let's start again, but try to put a little more… imagination, in it"

"Are you saying I lack imagination?"

I thought it over for a second.

"… yes"

He made a face, clearly not appreciating my honesty. However, I couldn't help it, really. Camus was a very by-the-book person, always sticking to the rules and respecting each criteria of each contract. However, he needed to move out of the paved paths, expect the unexpected, look underneath the underneath-

 _I think I should stop watching Naruto for a while._

But the point was still there. In other words, Camus needed to open his mind and learn to go beyond expectations.

Now, I wasn't saying that he was merely satisfied with his work and left it at that. He was a very talented Idol, and I knew more than many how hard he actually worked for each contract. _But,_ merely staying within known grounds wouldn't always work, and he needed to open up to new possibilities.

The man was sharp, I knew he'd understood quickly. He only needed a little push, and our Solo Project was the perfect opportunity for it.

"Okay, let's start again!"

* * *

If there was one thing that I discovered while working on the song, it was that Camus wasn't aware that I could hold a high note longer than himself. His face when I sang my part was precious. For once, surprise was clearly written over his features, and I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day.

Damyan was a great teacher. Seeing as he spent most of his time helping us out, I insisted on paying his services, and managed to convince him that it was a job, merely without a contract.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as the pianist listened to our last recording.

"Marvelous" he assured with a smile. "But he's still lacking it, unfortunately. Are you absolutely positive he will manage?"

"We still have a week left" I replied. "And I _know_ he can. We just need to keep up the pace"

"What more can we do, though? Games have no effect on him, riddles are more logic than imagination, and art just isn't his cup of tea"

I thought for a moment. While Damyan was right, I knew there was still one thing we hadn't tried.

 _Well, guess it's worth a shot._

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to read"

We entered the library. I briefly recalled it as the place where we had first met when I arrived at the Agency.

"Read?" he repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am well-read, thank you very much"

"I'm not saying the contrary" I assured. "But this time, _I'm_ the one choosing the book. And I already know which one, at that. Take a seat! You're about to receive some homework"

If it hadn't been Camus before me, I knew the man would have snorted. However, the Count was too refined for such a reaction, and he merely shook his head while obeying my instructions. He had learned better than to object when I was ordering him around. He knew he couldn't win, after all.

Satisfied, I then grabbed the book in my bag, and placed it before him.

 _"_ _Alice in Wonderland?"_

"This book isn't an easy one to read" I said. "Metaphors are hidden between each sentences, and all can possess more than one meaning. You are going to read it, and understand it. Myself am going to ask you questions form time to time. If you can answer every question without a mistake, then it'll mean that you finally understand the goal of the Solo Project we've been working on since last week"

"And what if I can't?"

"Then I can do nothing more for you"

I held his stare without flinching. I was honest once more. If he failed this exercise, then I didn't know what more I could do.

Finally, he nodded his consent, before opening the book and forgetting about my very presence. I hid a smile, going to sit near the window. While it had been brief, I had caught the glint of challenge in his eyes.

 _I have a good feeling about this._

 _…_

 _Tche, for once._

* * *

"So, how's the project going?"

"Steadily" I shrugged, stretching my arms. "He's making progress, but we're not there yet"

Ranmaru snorted, cracking his knuckles.

"Still can't believe you manage to convince him" he admitted. "Camus' a very strict person, and he doesn't like making decisions when there is incertitude. For him to agree to such a gamble…"

"Meh, I've got a way with people, I guess" I replied, falling in stance. "And honestly? He's got quite the ego. If you tell him he can't do it, then he'll actually do it just to rub it in your face afterwards"

He laughed at that, he too taking a defensive stance, and I smiled. Ever since the incident on the roof, Ranmaru had been much more open with me. We spared together once a week and, while we still teased each other, it was all fun and games. There were no real fights or insults, the both of us still having bitter memories of that night.

 _Open, eh?_

 _"_ _Anyhow, just remember this: someone's heart is already open for you. All you need to do is to open yours"_

I stiffened slightly.

 _What the hell? Why am I thinking of that at a time like this?_

 _Ugh, weird._

"Ready?" I asked.

"Always, shrimp" he smirked.

"Ass" and I dashed forward, my fist ready to strike.

* * *

We passed the next three days on this task. Every time, I barely stopped myself from giggling at the sheer confusion all over his face. As the hours passed by, he ended up relaxing, and thus indulged me with very colorful comments on the story.

Myself had had a hard time reading _Alice in Wonderland._ I had read it at least six times before finally managing to understand, and I knew very that there were still a lot of meanings I hadn't grasped fully. However, the book forced the readers to think outside of the box if they wished for the story to possess some sense, and thinking outside the box was exactly what Camus needed.

"This is absurd"

I muffled a snort, going over him to see where he was.

 _"_ _If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_ I read over his shoulder. "Ooh, I like that one. Makes sense to me, if you wonder. But then again, sense is of no matter when nonsense take over, right?"

He offered me a very unimpressed look, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll try to explain" I proposed. "I want you… to close your eyes, and think about something. A question, more precisely. A question to which you never found the answer. I don't care what it is, just think about it"

He hesitated a second, before giving in, and closing his eyes. He then gave a slight nod, and I pursued.

"Now, you never found the answer to that question. Logic seems useless, so let's try with nonsense"

"What-"

"The most frivolous answers. The ones that doesn't make any sense, that are barely relatable, if at all. The answers that never even crossed your mind because it was such rubbish, the ones you discarded aside because they're purely _nonsense"_

We kept silent for a moment. Then, after around a minute or so, I went on.

"Most of the answers you just found are useless. However, if there is a single with which you might be able to connect the dots… you have to broaden your horizons. Don't let you head do all the work. _Think outside of the box_. It's then, and only then, that you'll understand exactly what a dreamer is. And, along with that, you might be able to understand that peculiar sentence that is so absurd in your eyes"

* * *

At the end of our session, we agreed to record again tomorrow. As we parted ways for the evening, though, I could tell he was troubled. I didn't prod, though, knowing it wouldn't do any good and still kind of worried of what might happen, what with the whole Ai/Reiji incident.

 _Just hope it's not too bad. Maybe I've insisted too much?_

Well, what's done is done. I'd see tomorrow if he was still in the same state.

* * *

Damyan sent the signal, and Syo and Natsuki started playing. The two blonds had been kind enough to agree to accompany us, while myself played the piano and sang.

 **soñera con mi fesi vra neha**

 **soñera leste me viv soneha**

 **secro lideño lesu veha**

 **soñera con mi fesi vra neha**

 **meni nohe**

 _His voice is different,_ I realized, muffling a gasp. _He's more relaxed, more… true._

 _ce sonera sti_

 _co neru sone hisa_

 _co neri sonera_

 _veri soneri_

 **ce soñera**

 **ce vina**

 **con seli**

 **vira sone**

 ** _virena | viro_**

 ** _ce co ne si_**

 ** _vina_**

 ** _sterli_**

 ** _so nahe_**

 _He's different than before. This isn't the same as our other recordings. Whatever happened yesterday, it made him understand. He's finally opening his mind to new possibilities…_

 _so verir_

 _onsi vera_

 _ver sadi_

 _enu chidu_

 _veri_

 _oneiu_

 _soñeri_

 _ginua_

 _coñ eri_

 _onu_

 _du sedi_

 _strade_

 _onedi se onedi_

 _ne_

 ** _ce soñera | ce sero_**

 ** _ce vina | ne nu_**

 ** _con seli_**

 ** _gera sone_**

 ** _vireña | viro_**

 ** _ce co ne si_**

 ** _vina_**

 ** _sterli_**

 ** _so nahe_**

 _His voice carries so many emotions… they aren't mimicked, they're truly his! This is amazing, what could have possibly happened?_

 **soñer vir**

 **on ster pena**

 _ne sadi_

 _enu chidu_

 _veri_

 _co mi iu_

 ** _ce sonera | soneria_**

 ** _con seli | ce iu_**

 ** _ce sonera | soneria_**

 ** _son_**

 ** _cirena_**

 _Well, whatever it was… he discovered in himself the heart of a dreamer, and new horizons now rise for him._

 **sonera**

 **meni nohe**

 _You did a great job, Camus._

 _..._

 _Wow, I feel like some sort of proud mom or something. How weird is that? And he's older than me too... well, by one year, but whatever._

* * *

"Arya"

"Hm?"

I looked up from my book, curious. We hadn't talk since yesterday's recording, what with him immediately starting on his movie. The Solo Project had once more been a success, Camus newly found inspiration gaining much appreciation from his fans.

"I wished to thank you" his face was as blank as ever, but there was a certain softness in his gaze. "This project allowed me to uncover my potential, which I arrogantly believed I had already achieved to its fullest. Also, thanks to your help, I managed to discover a secret I had long since given up on understanding"

"Secret?" I repeated, a little confused.

His lips twitched in a slight smirk, which instantly disappeared.

"Well, though you have already discovered, somehow, it would seem the mystery surrounding my origins unraveled itself in my mind"

I stilled.

 _Does this mean…_

"I talked with the Queen two days ago, after our little session" he announced, and I then understood that he knew as well. "Who would have thought that the very lady I have served my whole life as a knight is in reality my biological mother? Well, besides _you,_ that is"

"She never told me" I instantly assured. "I realized it when we had that private chat after we convinced her to stop the wedding. How did _you_ know, though?"

"I thought outside of the box, as you said so many times" this time, there was no doubt: he found the situation absolutely hilarious. " I bear no grudge against her or you for holding the secret, for I understand the reasons behind her silence and also know that you aren't one to betray your word"

"That's a relief" I admitted, having feared for a second he might have held it against me. "Though, what's gonna happen now? Is she going to reveal your true status to the rest of the world?"

"We agreed to pursue with our current course of action" he answered. "I shall keep my current tittles and position but, shall the country be in need of a new leader, I will be crowned King until a more suitable person is found to fulfill the role"

"So you can still be an Idol? Sweet" I beamed at him.

"However, you _do_ realize what this means, right?"

I blinked, not really understanding where he was going with that. Then, a certain glint in his eyes that I learned to recognize as amusement shone.

"Well, I am a Prince, as of now. You ought to learn to respect the tittle"

 _He's joking. Camus is joking? Weird..._

 _Maa, wathever. Guess the stick loosened up a little._

"So what, am I supposed to bow each time you enter the same room as I and praise your very existence day in and day out?" I taunted.

"Why, obviously"

There was a moment of silence, before I broke in a laughing fit while, this time, he didn't hid the small smile dancing on his lips.

 _Well, that's another job well done. I just hope the last two will go as smoothly._

* * *

 **And this is the 50th chapter! Wow, we've really come a long way, uh?**

 **So, as I said, I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I wanted to go more in dephts about Camus' character. So, why not this way? Anyhow, what's done it's done, I just hope it wasn't too much of a pain to read.**

 **The song it 'Soñera' by Thomas Bergersen. I love it so much! If you listen to it, you'll probably understand better what exactly happened when they were practicing/singing.**

 **The quote is from _Alice in Wonderland,_ as you all know. Also, I _do_ understand it. Who else does, or doesn't? I'm curious.**

 **FINALLY! I've got a question: I wish to make a little omake, which would consist of a very cliché 'truth or dare' game with STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and maybe/maybe not HEAVENS and _Hearts of Crows._ It'd be for shit and giggles, obviously. So, if you're interested, please let me know and, more of all, send me any ideas of TRUTHS or any DARES that you'd like our dear characters to execute. I've got a few of my own but, in this situation, maybe more Ranmaru/Arya fluff would happen, who knows~**

 **Anyway, that's all for now! Thank you guys again for everything and for sticking with me for so long, I'll post the new chapter as soon as I'm done with it, I promise, though it may take some time yet again.**

 **Toddles~! And reviews are love!**


	52. Chapter 51

**OMG people, I'm BACK! My awesome vacations are over, and I used my free time to write some more chapters! I really like this one too, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blossoming Feelings

.

.

"You're late"

"By five minutes!"

"Still late"

I muttered a curse under my breath, putting on my gloves as Ranmaru clearly enjoyed having the upper hand in the current situation. Shaking my head, I stretched for a few seconds, before facing him.

"Alright, I'm ready"

"About time, squirt" he retorted, spreading his feet.

"Tche. Jerk"

"At least _I_ wasn't late"

"IT WAS FIVE MINUTES!"

* * *

Panting harshly, I couldn't help but laugh at our position. As per usual, we had gone all out in our weekly spar. However, seeing as we were now frequent partners, we knew pretty much all of the other's moves and weaknesses. Thus, things got a little… wild, in the last hour or so.

 _Meh, he should have seen it coming._

 _…_

 _Then again, not many will expect a girl my height to throw a punching bag their way._

 _…_

 _Still, his face was hilarious._

My laughs died down when I felt some pain reverberating in my ribcage. Nursing my soon-to-be bruise with a slight cringe, I remembered how, after being thrown the damn punching bag at, he offered back a harsh and not-so-nice kick, using the momentum of my surprise attack to his advantage.

 _Still so worth it._

"You're crazy, pipsqueak" he grunted, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's why you love me" I teased, starting to stretch my limbs.

He answered with a weird, strangled noise from the back of his throat. Before I could ask what that was all about, though, I then remembered exactly why I had been late in the first place.

"Oh, it's your turn for the Solo Project, by the way"

This time around, his expression beat the one from sooner, sending me into another merciless laughing fit.

That quickly stopped.

"Ow…"

* * *

Ranmaru played a few notes on his bass, and I nodded, writing them down. Contrarily to the others, he helped in the composition of the very music, seeing he apparently liked to write his own too, though he never played it and I had yet to hear one of his originals.

We had agreed to work on the composition together, though he had insisted on taking care of the lyrics. When I asked why, he simply said he was inspired, and I didn't prod. He looked extremely uncomfortable with the question.

"Say, are you free tonight?" I suddenly asked.

He practically jumped, his eyes widening so much I feared they'd roll back in his head. Since he didn't answer, I snapped my fingers before his face a few times.

"Hello? Arya to Ranmaru, anyone receiving?" I called.

"I-I'm free!"

"Okay…? Anyway, I thought that since we were on roll, we could keep it up and maybe end it even sooner than planned. It'd let you go back to your jobs and-"

"W-wait, tonight? Crap, didn't hear you right" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Got to meet up for team practice. But we still got two weeks, right? There's no rush or anything"

"Well, whatever suits you best" I shrugged, returning to my paper.

 _Ranmaru stammering? So weird… hope he's not sick or anything._

* * *

The next day, I headed to his workplace. We were supposed to meet once he was done, but seeing the ones I composed for in action always helped somehow. Also, he was doing some modeling, which was actually a much lacking skill in my humble person.

I had received an invitation from Akemi earlier, asking if I was free so as to start on the modeling she had asked of me weeks sooner. I agreed, though I was still unsure about the whole ordeal. I never modeled before, and I wasn't exactly photogenic. My smile was either too big or too fake, or my eyes looked the way. There was always something wrong with my pictures, unless they were taken when I wasn't looking, or otherwise said, unaware of it.

So, I decided to get some much-needed experience on the field by watching some professionals. I asked Ranmaru, obviously. I wasn't about to intrude during his work either, that would just be plain rude and we weren't close enough for me to do so. However, he seemed fine with it, hence why I was now joining him.

"Hey, Ary!"

I jumped at the voice, spinning on my heels to face a grinning and familiar face.

"Kai! You're here! Wait, you're here?"

"Well, I'm kind of working here, you know" he laughed.

"Oh, you're working on the photo-shoot?"

"Yep" he popped the 'p' while inviting me to follow him.

"Nice… hey, how are you and Kite going? Last I've heard, you spent two weeks in Italia together"

"Things are great" he assured, some pink now tainting his cheeks. "We actually got some work done too. Also, now that I think about it, I'll be working with you later too"

"Me?"

"Well, you _are_ modeling for the Kiryuin, right? I'll be the photographer"

"Wow" I blinked, surprised by this development. "Well, guess that's one thing off my chest. I'm not really confident with the whole project, so…"

He nodded, completely understanding, probably remembering our little trip during which we met. He had followed me around all day, taking pictures of me as I kept running around like some kid.

 _Ah, that seems so far away now…_

"Talking about projects, how are the Solo Projects going? I've heard the last one with your sempai, it really was amazing" he then remarked. "Who're you working with now?"

"Ranmaru" I answered, drinking some water from my bottle. "You know, the one with the old man's hair, the eternal scowl and the pretty eyes?"

"Ooh, that one" he recalled. "Yeah, met him a few times. Kind of cold, but got one hell of an ass"

Not expecting this answer, I snorted, and water spurted out of my nose. Surprise, he then started laughing.

Wiping my nose with a tissue, he was still laughing when we entered the room set up for the photo-shoot. The noise gaining everyone's attention, I flushed red when I realized the grey-haired man I had come for in the first place was now staring at us with a very, very strange look.

 _Wait, why am I even blushing!?_

 _Urgh, must be because of Kai's comment._

 _…_

 _Well, he_ does _has a point- bad Ary! No thinking like this! I mean, what the actual hell, girl?_

Shaking my head, I then whacked the photographer behind the back of his head, and his laughter finally died down.

"Moron"

"Aw, you know you love me!" he cooed, trapping me in his arms.

"K-Kai! Let me go, damn it!"

* * *

Ranmaru didn't like what he was seeing.

Ever since that night on the roof, he couldn't stop thinking about it, about the 'maybe's, and 'what if's. The idea of a romantic relationship with the younger woman was running wild in his head ever since, and he knew that he would need to do something about this soon.

He still wasn't convinced it was love, but he also knew it was far from platonic. Like, a little more than a crush? Hell, he didn't know. He wasn't thinking about marrying the girl either. Just wondering a little about his possibilities. And, in their case, said possibilities weren't exactly numerous.

Anyway. As said before, Ranmaru didn't like what he was now seeing. Awaiting the arrival of the black-haired Idol, he then heard –like pretty much everyone else- loud laughter from the hallway. The door opened, letting pass a man he recognized as one of the photographers, and the very one he couldn't keep out of his head. The man apparently found something very funny as she wiped her lower face with her tissue. Then, their eyes met, and her cheeks turned a violent red, for God knows what reason.

She then shook her head, and hit the man behind the head.

"Moron" she huffed as he calmed down.

"Aw, you know you love me!" he cooed, suddenly trapping her in his arms.

"K-Kai! Let me go, damn it!"

Now, for an outsider to see such a scene, there weren't many logical scenarios to go with, and even more for one unaware of their current relationship. As he saw it, Arya and this Kai were together.

Which seriously didn't sit well with him, let's be honest. But, of course, it's not like he could do anything but watch.

Angrily.

While clenching his fists.

Wanting to punch something.

Maybe even the guy in question.

…

 _Yup. Totally wiped._

* * *

"I swear, Kite is rubbing off on you" I had finally managed to free myself from his grasp. "And _not_ in a good way, just so you know"

"What can I say? Seeing you so red was so worth it" he retorted.

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Ugh, I wish I could"

He laughed again, before ruffling my hair.

"Anyway, you should join Romeo before he gets angrier. Anymore and he might very well find someplace to hide my corpse" he then joked.

"What?"

He left to join with some other photographers without answering, leaving me utterly confused about his last cryptic words.

 _Romeo? Angry?_

I shrugged, before turning around to go meet up with Ranmaru. However, when I finally joined him, he seemed annoyed beyond belief.

 _Great, he's pissed._

"Oi, what got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing" he gritted his teeth, before letting out a short breath. "Say, who was that guy you came in with?"

"Kai, one of the photographers for the shoot" I answered, confused again. "Why?"

"Thought I saw him before" he answered with a slight, strained shrug.

"Well, you worked together before, from what he told me" I answered, before looking around. "So, anywhere I can sit without getting in the way?"

* * *

The shoot took half of the day. There were many other models, they kept changing clothes, and even though they were all professionals, it wasn't that fast, for the pictures needed to be perfect. It was obviously demanding, both mentally and physically, and I wondered more than once how I could pull this off for the _Kiryuin_ , of all people.

I took some notes along the way, just to be sure. I also worked some more on the composition, talking to Kai and Ranmaru between breaks.

As the member of QUARTET NIGHT posed once more, I couldn't help myself and let my eyes drop lower than socially acceptable.

 _Kai's kind of right, though. He_ has _a nice ass._

* * *

"Wait, so you'll be modeling for the Kiryuin too?"

"Kurusu will be there too" he shrugged. "The woman said she was going for a 'wild but fashionable' style, whatever that means"

I laughed at that, though easily seeing the resemblance between my clothing style, Ranmaru's and Syo's. Although, it was reassuring to see that I wouldn't be alone for the project. Not only would I be friend with the photographer and the very woman leading the project, but also with at least two of the models.

 _Ain't that a relief._

"By the way, I'm paying" I then said out of the blue.

"Yeah, as if-"

"You paid the last two times. Now's my turn"

"Those were apologies"

"And this is a coffee between friends, what's your point?"

He rolled his eyes, giving up. It wasn't a fight worth fighting, for he knew I would do as I please anyway.

"Tche, fine. I'm paying next time"

"Sure thing"

* * *

Three days later, we left to start with the whole modeling/photo-shoot project. Our song was advancing steadily, so we weren't really worried about it, and I was honestly more wary about the photo-shoot than the Solo Project.

"You're stressing yourself too much, pipsqueak" he scoffed.

"In case you're not aware, I'm not exactly photogenic or anything" I replied, biting my lower lip. "I've always avoided modeling before, but now…"

"All Idols do it one day or another" he pointed out. "Plus, you don't need to excel at it either. I mean, you've nailed pretty much every job given to you until today. One failure won't follow you for the rest of your life. Just chill already"

"I don't know whether to be reassured by your words or be offended by your clear lack of faith in my abilities"

"Nan, you don't need my faith" he cracked an eye open at that with a slight smirk. "Pretty sure you'll pull it off without it"

"How sweet"

But I wasn't as stressed anymore.

I let my eyes wander outside as he returned to listening to his music. Myself had forgotten my earphones, so I was kind of bored by now, and we still had a good half-an-hour to go.

"Oi, Ary"

"Hm?"

Tilting my head his way, I blinked as he offered me one of his earphones. At first surprised, I then beamed at him before putting it on, instantly taking a liking to the music already playing. Leaning closer so that the earphones wouldn't fall, it took me a moment to realize how close we actually were.

Deciding not to make things awkward, I just rolled with it, not moving. After a few more seconds, he relaxed, and we both returned to enjoy the music in silence.

 _Wow, my heart's beating really hard, isn't it?_

 _Sure hope I'm not the one catching a cold._

* * *

"Welcome everyone! I thank you all for agreeing to participate in this project, even though many of you are currently occupied with much more major jobs" greeted Akemi with a warm smile. "I shall only ask for four of your days, and know that the pictures taken during the photo-shoot won't be revealed to the public unless yourself agree to release them. Kai-kun here has kindly agreed to be our photographer for the duration of the project, and I would like for the six of you to present yourselves. After all, you will work together rather closely for a short while"

I shot a glance at Syo, who shrugged, and I got up.

"I'm Arya, just call me Ary. I've never modeled before, so please be gentle. Any help is welcome. Glad to be working with you all" I offered a peace sign.

Van's mother smiled once more, and I let out a sigh of relief while sitting back down. Somehow, the woman had made the idea of disappointing her unthinkable, which only stressed me even more.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru, member of QUARTET NIGHT. Nice to meet you"

 _Short, to the point, and kind of cold. That's him alright._

"Kurusu Syo, member of STARISH" beamed my blond friend. "Looking forward to work with you!"

"Maito Kite, lovely to meet you all" grinned the blue-haired man.

I saw Kai rolling his eyes, and I muffled a laugh. Even in a relationship, the actor wouldn't change. The photographer had long since gotten used to it, though.

"Aoi Redbird, can't wait to work with you!" a orange-eyed girl smiled kindly. "By the way, I'll be glad to help you, Ary-san!"

"Thanks!" I beamed at her.

She seemed nice enough, and I couldn't wait to learn more of her. She was the only one I didn't know, after all.

Akemi clasped her hands together.

"Alright, then let's get started! I'll start with the boys, so you girls can go to the side for the time being"

"Hai!"

* * *

I had been wrong.

Never in my life had I ever read a person wrong, but today proved to be different, for I _had been wrong._

 _Aoi is_ not _a nice person._

Ever since the shooting began for the boys, she kept making quite unnecessary and sometimes vulgar comments. Not only was it about their looks –clearly inappropriate, if I may add-, but also about their very skills as models. Syo was kind of awkward at first, for he too was new to this sort of things. However, Kite was obviously in his element, and it was like breathing to Ranmaru.

"… and he's obviously lacking some spirit, though he still can pull it off with these abs, and-"

"Aoi-san, if you don't mind, would you please stop making such comments about my friends?" I finally snapped. "Not only is it disrespectful, but it makes me seriously uncomfortable. Plus, this is far from a professional attitude"

"Friends, hm?" she narrowed her eyes at me, suddenly sharp. "So there's nothing going on between you and any of those wonderful eye-candies?"

 _I've never met such a shameless girl before. This is getting ridiculous._

 _Let's try something else._

"Nope, no relationship at all" I confirmed. "Say, you proposed your help earlier-"

"Oh, I'll be happy too guide you through every step on the whole way!" she beamed at me. "We'll have loads of fun, you'll see!"

And once again, I found myself to be wrong about someone. It's not that she wasn't a nice person, more like she couldn't see how disrespectful and/or arrogant she sounded.

In the end, I decided to just roll with it.

* * *

If there was one thing to know about Aoi, it was that, for all of her arrogance, she had the talent to back it up. She wasn't a much-known Idol, but was extremely popular in the modeling field. She could pull off _anything_ , to the contrary of my humble self.

It was the last day of shooting. Ever since we began, I kept trying my best to offer a great photo-shoot, but I gave a less-than-average show, so to speak. It was too stiff, too tensed, too awkward, too unnatural, too fake, etc, etc. And, while Syo, Kite, Kaiden, Akemi, and even Ranmaru and Aoi tried to help out, the results were still extremely disappointing.

In a way, it was no surprise. I mean, I knew since day one that I wasn't photogenic, and I told everyone more than once. However, seeing myself that way was still an upsetting sight. I forgot the bitter taste of failure ever since I joined the Academy, what with all of my projects turning into a spectacular success somehow.

 _But in the end, there are still some things that I just can't get right._

"Okay everyone, these will be the last picture! Go change and take a short break, meet back in fifteen minutes!"

"Hai!"

I went into the changing room where my last outfit was waiting, a gloomy aura surrounding me. I felt stupid, angry, annoyed… hell, the list could go on and on, but I preferred to keep some moral.

 _Another hour and it'll all be over. I can bear with this._

However, my resolve soon lost its shine when I found out what I would be wearing.

 _Or maybe not._

 _Ugh, that was_ so _Syo's idea._

* * *

I came out of the room, very embarrassed as Aoi gushed about my cuteness and whatnot. As said before, the woman wasn't mean per se, just unaware of how her comments could be taken by people around her.

"I can't believe they suit you like that! I'm so jealous!"

"Aoi, please-"

"Guys, guys, look at her!"

She grabbed my shoulders and shoved me before her, forcing me out of my hiding spot and gathering the attention of all the others.

What I was wearing was pretty simple. Black jean shorts with long black boots that reached just under my knees, a red t-shirt and some sort of coat/cape without sleeves that stopped a little before touching the floor. There was jewelry, of course, but what took the cake were the damn ear cats now stuck on my head.

"She's right, you know" grinned Syo without mercy. "They do suit you"

"I hate you so much" I groaned.

They all laughed at that, before we went onto the set for the last shoot.

 _This is going to be a pain…_

* * *

"Okay, Arya? Go take a break. Aoi, come take her place"

"Hai, hai!"

Swallowing the now familiar, but still bitter taste of failure, I left the set to go grab some water as the orange-eyed woman went to take my place next to the short blond. Once more, I hadn't been able to provide what was awaited of me.

 _Ugh, I feel so bad, to disappoint Akemi like that… and she had such high hopes for me, even if I warned her I wasn't any good at this…_

"Ranmaru, take Syo's place!"

The man simply nodded while my shorter friend went to take a breath outside. After all, while he was much better than me at this, he had less endurance and couldn't hold the poses for too long.

My blood ran cold when Aoi winked at Ranmaru. Shaking my head, I found myself unable to look away as the two started the shoot together. They had never been so close together but, now that I looked closer, they made a great pair…

For some reason, the idea disgusted me.

 _Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Now, now, why making such a face? It doesn't suit you"

"Shut up, Kite"

"My, I'm hurt" he placed an hand over his heart. "Such a sunshine this morning"

Rolling my eyes, I then let myself fall on the couch, gulping down some water. My eyes wandered back to the set, where Aoi now had her arms around Ranmaru's shoulders, the both of them staring into each other's eyes…

 _Damn, can't they be any closer?_

 _Note the sarcasm._

Kite leaned against the wall next to me, crossing his arms over his chest with a somewhat mysterious smirk.

"Jealous much, beautiful?"

"Don't call me tha- wait, jealous?" I blinked. "Why would I be jealous…"

I trailed off, only now noticing the woman's hand against the Idol's chest. My fists clenched, the sight made me angry, though I couldn't tell why.

 _I'm so, so angry. Why am I angry? It's just a shoot, this doesn't make any sense!_

"Awe, is the little cat showing her claws?"

"What's up with all of the nicknames?" I protested. "And I have no idea what you're talking about, stop it!"

"But you're so cute, I can't help it!" he whined.

"And you got a boyfriend, so keep it in your pants!"

"But I'm this close to convincing him to take you in as our daughter!"

"… what?"

"Or our pet, whatever works"

I facepalmed, and he laughed.

 _He can be so ridiculous… how does Kai stand him, I wonder._

"Okay everyone, short break! Be back in thirty minutes top!"

"Hai!"

Kaiden came back while checking the last pictures he had taken.

"So, Kite isn't bothering you too much?"

"Keep your boyfriend on a leash, would you?"

"Oh, he talked about adopting you, didn't he"

"… wait, he was serious!? I thought he was joking!"

He simply shrugged, and the blue-haired man laughed once more. At the same moment, Syo, Aoi and Ranmaru came back to us, the latter raising an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" wondered the orange-eyed woman.

"I've been adopted against my consent" I deadpanned.

"What…?"

"Waa, we've got a daughter now, Kai!" wailed Kite, suddenly trapping me in his arms. "I'm so happy!"

"K-Kite! Let me go! Kite, get out of my God damn bubble or I swear-"

"Wait, are you and Kaiden… together!?" suddenly understood Syo, wide eyed.

We stopped messing around, surprised, as the other three Idol stared, stunned. Then, Kite beamed at them, and let me go, before slinging an arm around the photographer's shoulders.

"Yup! All mine, find another!" he grinned.

"I'm so confused…"

"I thought Kaiden-kun and Arya-chan were together" remarked Aoi, puzzled.

I snorted at that.

"Yeah, not really happening" I shook my head. "They've been together for months, now, if not a year. I'm just surprise you haven't realized sooner. They weren't exactly subtle when off-set"

"Don't talk so of your parents with such a tone, young lady" chided Kite.

"You're ridiculous! I'm nineteen, for God's sake! You're barely five years older than me!"

"It doesn't matter, we love you anyway, sweetheart!"

"You guys are so weird" sweatdropped Syo.

In the end, I decided to just roll with it -again-. It's not like protesting would get through their thick skulls.

* * *

Ranmaru and I's duo-shoot was the last one. We were going to start in around fifteen minutes or so, and I was nervous as hell. It was my last chance to get at least one good picture, so of course I was worried.

"A nervous wreck as always, uh?"

"Don't tease me" I huffed, bringing my knees to my chest. "I can't help it. I'm not good at these sorts of things"

"Why don't you try to relax?" the heterochromatic-eyed man proposed.

"Easy to say, less to do so. Any other word of wisdom to spare?" I drawled.

For only answer, he flicked my nose. I made a face, rubbing the slightly sore spot as he snorted, apparently amused by my outraged expression.

"Come on, let's go and be done with it"

Sighing heavily, I then got an idea. Climbing on the couch, I then jumped onto his opened back. He stumbled forward under the sudden weight, but caught his balance and straightened himself, shooting me a half-glare, half-exasperated glance.

"And what are you doing now?"

"I can't feel my legs, I've been sitting on them. Bring me there?"

He shook his head, before grabbing my legs and lifting them a little so that they wouldn't be in the way. Cheering, I let him transport me to the other side of the room, where the set was awaiting.

 _He's warm. It's kind of comfortable._

 _Ugh, now I wanna sleep…_

"Alright, down you go, midget"

I easily fell back on my two feet, offering him a victorious grin.

"Anything else, princess?" he drawled.

"Well, now that you're asking…"

He groaned, which made me laugh. Behind his façade, his amusement was palpable, or at least, for those who knew him. Seeing me outright laugh at him, a weird flash then danced in his beautiful eyes, and a lazy smirk stretched his lips.

Suddenly, his face was barely inches from mine, and my breath caught in my throat.

"You know…you really _are_ cute with the cat ears"

I gaped for a second, troubled by the sudden proximity and his words. Then, blood rushed to my cheeks and turned as red as Otoya's hair. His smirk only widened as I hid my face in my hands.

"Come on, don't be shy"

"Shut up! Don't say that!"

"But you're c-"

"Nope, not hearing it"

"Ary-"

"La~La~La~La~"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry" he gave in, and I finally dared to look back at him, the blood slowly leaving my face so as to return to a normal complexion. "Here, as an apology. Am I forgiven?"

Curious, I took the little bag he was handing me. Glancing inside, I gaped.

 _No fricking way!_

I pulled the drumsticks out of the bag. They were the same as the pair I stupidly broke when we had our fight.

"Oh my gosh, I love them!" I exclaimed, too happy for much words. "How- I mean, why- when…"

"Well, you broke the last pair, and it was kind of my fault" he rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "So… I'm sorry?"

"You dork" I shook my head with a smile. "Aw, come here!"

Not leaving him the time to escape, I trapped him in my embrace. Hugging him as tightly as I could, I could only laugh when he awkwardly hugged back.

 _Damn, I could get used to this… wait, what am I saying?_

Letting him go, I then spun the sticks a few times in my hands.

"Can't wait to try them… wait, weren't we supposed to start the shooting?" I suddenly remembered.

"Been there, done that"

"Shit!" I startled at the appearance of Kaiden behind me. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"The shoot's done, Ary" he announced, smiling. "You were great, by the way"

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Here, see?"

I could only watch as he showed us the last pictures he took.

The first one was of Ranmaru and I on the couch as he flicked my nose. The second one was me laughing while he made a amused and annoyed expression after I jumped onto his back. The third one was when I hid my face in my hands as he smirked, looming over me –damn tall people-. The fourth one was me discovering his gift, and there was another of me staring at him with a smile as he looked away, an hand behind his head and another on his hips. Finally, the last one was when we were hugging, not even a minute earlier.

And Kaiden was right. They _were_ amazing pictures.

"What… you planned this!" I accused, spinning around to face the bassist.

"Guilty as charged" he shrugged, greatly enjoying the moment.

"It worked, didn't it?" then pointed out the photographer. "It was his idea, though I feel kind of stupid not having thought of it sooner"

I pouted a little. In the end, the only good pictures were taken when I was the less aware of it. But then again, they always were. Plus, I was still very happy about the drumsticks, so I couldn't really stay upset for long.

"Ugh, whatever" I finally gave in. "Thanks for the help, then. And the drumsticks"

"Anytime, oh daughter of mine"

The grey-haired man scoffed at that, and I barked out a laugh.

"Love you too, dad"

"Nooooo!"

We all jumped at the yell, turning around to face Kite as he ran to us. He hugged desperately Kai, anime tears rolling down his face.

"I can't believe she acknowledged you first!" he wailed.

"There, there" the photographer wasn't even looking at him, though, checking the pictures on his camera.

 _He's too used to this,_ I sweatdropped. _Then again, they're pretty cute together._

"Ary~"

"Holy hell!"

I took a step back as the blue-haired man suddenly appeared before me, all serious all of sudden.

"You know… you're not allowed to get a boyfriend until you hit twenty-five, right?"

"What? Where's that coming from?" I protested. "If I wanna date someone, then I'll do it!"

"Still in her teenager phase, uh? Defying her parents like that…"

"You're impossible" I hung my head in despair.

"Kite, dear, stop antagonizing your daughter and come help me with these, would you?" then called over Kaiden. "We've still got work to do on the pictures. The rest of you can go home, though. Akemi will contact you when the final pictures are chosen, in around a week or so"

As the two men left while bickering a little, I rubbed my temples.

"They're going to be the death of me" I mumbled.

"Well, your family's really weird, that's for sure" retorted Aoi, who had joined us in the meantime.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, curious.

"Well, not only do you have like, seventeen brothers, but you also got two dads –one of which is overly protective-, and one hell of a boyfriend" at that, she winked at Ranmaru, who spluttered.

"What… no, no! Ranmaru and I- we're not- I mean, we're not a couple, or anything!" I waved my hands in a negative motion. "We're just friends! A-and what's the deal with the seventeen brothers anyway?"

"Well, eighteen now, I guess" she shrugged. "But I meant STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS. Heard you were pretty close to all and each member of the three group, and it's without thinking about all those other friends you made outside and inside the Idol world. Aren't I right?"

I could only gape at the woman. In a way, she had read something in me that not everyone –hell, barely anyone could-.

 _All my friends are my family. No matter how close or how fare, I consider each of them as a member of my family._

 _In the end, she's right, though. I really have a weird, big family._

 _Then again, I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

The two weeks were up, we were now going to record our Solo Project. When the modeling project ended, we focused all of our energy on the composition, and I couldn't help but feel it'd be one of the greatest yet.

The lyrics were all from Ranmaru, thus I couldn't really understand what they actually meant to him. However, I was glad he could pass on his message to whomever it was directed. Even though he didn't want to tell me, I believed it was for QUARTET NIGHT, in a way, and he was just too embarrassed to admit it.

* * *

 **I am a question to the world**

 **Not an an answer to be heard**

 **Or a moment that's held in your arms**

 **And what do you think you'd ever say**

 **I won't listen anyway**

 **You don't know me**

 **And I'll never be what you want me to be**

 _At first, I was mistaken,_ the bassist ran his fingers on the strings of his oh-so-loved instrument. _I thought she was like all the others. I believed she wasn't any different, that she only wanted me to change for her and the others._

 **And what do you think you'd understand**

 **I'm a boy, no, I'm a man**

 **You can't take me**

 **And throw me away**

 _I've been afraid to open up. Yet, never missing a chance, she proved to me how wrong I was, how she wasn't like all the others, how she was different. I was afraid to let her in but, in the end, I didn't really have a choice either, did I?_

 **And how**

 **Can you learn what's never shown**

 **Yeah you stand here on your own**

 **They don't know me**

 **Cause I'm not here**

 _They don't know me, but you do. I never loved this way, closing myself to the world as soon as it hurt me. And yet, you showed me new feelings, ones I never believed I would feel one day. Should I be grateful? Angry? Hell, I don't know._

 **And I want a moment to be real**

 **Want to touch things I don't feel**

 **Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

 **And how can the world want me to change**

 **They're the ones that stay the same**

 **They don't know me**

 **Cause I'm not here**

 _I've been trapped in illusions, never trusting any other than myself. Yet I hoped for a day to come where I wouldn't be afraid anymore, where I would find someone whom I would trust without any hesitation. I hoped and I hoped…_

 _And you finally came._

 **And you see the things they never see**

 **All you wanted, I could be**

 **Now you know me**

 **And I'm not afraid**

 **And I want to tell you who I am**

 **Can you help me be a man**

 **They can't break me**

 **As long as I know who I am**

 _You are unique, Ritsukera Arya,_ his heart was beating at the same rhythm of her drums as he watched her play with a smile stretching her lips. _Honest, real, true. You're far from perfect, yet I wouldn't have you any other way._

 **And I want a moment to be real**

 **Want to touch things I don't feel**

 **Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

 **And how can the world want me to change**

 **They're the ones that stay the same**

 **They can't see me**

 **But I'm still here**

 _Only with you,_ he slowly realized. _Only with you that I can be this way. Just thinkin about you makes me happy, and being by your side is like a drug that I just can't get enough of. I can't get you out of my mind, of my head… of my heart._

 **They can't tell me who to be**

 **Cause I'm not what they see**

 **Yeah the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me**

 **And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe**

 _You saw through me, waltzing in my heart as if it was an open door. You ignored the mask, the lies. You made so many dreams come true, and I can't help but want to be selfish._

 **And I want a moment to be real**

 **Want to touch things I don't feel**

 **Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

 **And how can they say I'll never change**

 **They're the ones that stay the same**

 **I'm the one now**

 **Cause I'm still here**

 _Make my own dream come true,_ he kept on playing, knowing the song would almost be done and yet feeling as if he played for the first time in his life. _Stay with me. Love me…_

His eyes widened as understanding hit him.

 _Love me back._

 **I'm the one**

 **Cause I'm still here**

 **I'm still here**

 **I'm still here**

 **I'm still here**

It took him a while, but he knew, now. He knew he had been lost all along. He was in love with Ritsukera Arya, and there was no way out of it.

 _So… now what?_

* * *

"This was amazing" I breathed out as we left the studios. "We really make a great pair, uh? We should do that more often"

"One would think you're falling for me, squirt" he teased.

"As if"

 _Falling for him? Right. Never happening._

But damn my mind, some images danced before my eyes. I shook my head.

 _Right?_

"Anyway, I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"'Night"

"'Night"

For a moment, I stared as he left to call for a taxi. After all, he and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT were no longer living at the Agency. Then, I slapped my cheeks a few times.

"What are you thinking, girl?" I scolded myself in a low tone. "As if that'd happen! This isn't a fairytale. Plus, why am I even thinking about it?"

Yet I was, and I couldn't bring myself to stop.

 _What if…_

* * *

The next day, I was contacted by Akemi to come take a look at the pictures she had chosen from the photo-shoot. They would be published in her magazine, unless I asked for one not to be showed.

"Arya, I'm glad to see you!" she beamed at me when I arrived. "Come in, come in… some tea? Coffee?"

"I'm not saying no to coffee" I smiled sheepishly.

While I wasn't a fan of the bitter taste, I had become somewhat addicted to the hot drink.

She served me a cup, before we sat at the table were she spread the pictures. They were the same Kaiden had showed me at the end of the shoot, and I could easily guess the rest of my performance hadn't been much satisfying.

"Akemi, I wanted to apologize" I bit my lower lip. "I haven't been up to the task, and-"

"Nonsense" she instantly cut me. "You merely aren't cut off for this kind of work. It's okay, normal even. I wasn't expecting you to achieve anything, to be honest"

"What?"

"I wanted you to realize that you can't do everything" she shrugged, apparently pleased with herself. "A touch of reality, if you want. In the end, I was greatly surprised by the last pictures Kai-kun showed me. In fact, I was hoping to have your permission to put all of them"

While I was a little annoyed at the test, I could easily understand where she was coming from. In a way, she was looking out for me, and I could only be grateful for that. So, deciding to simply forgive and forget, I took a quick look at the pictures, before stopping at the last one. It was Ranmaru and I, hugging.

"If I may… I'd rather not have this one in it" I then admitted. "It's kind of… personal, if you want. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all" she smiled, before chuckling. "Actually, Ranmaru told me the same. He asked me to send it to him, though. Do you want me to do the same?"

"Sure"

As she worked on it, I thought back to what she had just said.

 _Ranmaru asked for the picture? I'll have to tease him about it._

And, while I was greatly amused, I couldn't stop the warmth and giddiness from spreading in my chest.

* * *

"Ranmaru!"

He turned around as I called out to him, quickly joining his side.

"I've heard you asked for the picture" I went straight to the point. "You're such a softie!"

"Tche. Damn pipsqueak" he huffed, looking away.

"Aw, you're blushing!"

At that, I recognized the evil glint in his eyes.

"Not as much as you were back at the photo-shoot, that's for sure. Your little blond friend kept the cat ears, want me to go ask for me?" he threatened.

I paled dramatically at that.

 _Anything but this!_

He stared for a second, surprised. Then, he started laughing. At first startled by the sound, I then realized it was probably the first time I heard him laugh so loud and genuinely.

 _It's… nice._

"Damn, you sure are funny, midget" he ruffled my hair, the uncharacteristically grin stretching on his face. "Don't ever changer, alright?"

It's took me a few seconds to realize how fast my heart was beating. Then, as he left to join with his group for practice, I placed an hand over my pounding chest.

 _What's happening to me?_

But deep down, I knew. Hell, I knew well. Groaning in despair, I placed an hand over my face, leaning against the wall for support.

 _Fuck my life. Can't things be simple, for once?_

I was in love with Kurosaki Ranmaru. How screwed was I?

* * *

 **Tan tan tan! The big revelations! So, anyone was ready for this? Pretty sure you all expected he would be the last of the Solo Projects, uh? Well guess again, ah ah!**

 **Anyway, the song is _I'm Still Here_ from the movie 'Treasure Planet'. I really, really love it, and feel like it truly suits Ranmaru for the the Solo Project, don't you think?**

 **Anyway, if some of you failed to notice, Ranmaru stammered and informed her he couldn't work on the project in the evening not because he had something to do, but because he wanted to extend their time together. Just saying.**

 **I was wondering, is this too sudden? I really tried to make it realistic, but I don't know if I managed. Some reviews to tell me your thoughts? I really love you guys, by the way. You're all awesome, keeping up with me and this story, and I'm really, really grateful for your patience.**

 **See ya when I see ya!**


	53. Chapter 52

**And I'm back yet again! I thank you all for the reviews, I'm really happy you're still sticking with me! I haven't finished the next chapter yet -there's a bug with the site on which I find the episodes, but I'm working on it-. Anyway, here's the last chapter concerning the Solo Projects. After that, we're going back to canon for the last two episodes, yay! I believe the story will end at forty-four or forty-five chapters, but I'll go back on this later.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Love Makes You Blind

.

.

It had come to Ranmaru that, while he wasn't exactly allowed to act on the feelings he only now understood, he couldn't really leave them be either. He wanted to know if a relationship of this caliber with the young woman would work out or if he was merely rising his hopes too high.

He _needed_ to know.

However, if there was one thing to know about the bassist, it was that he wasn't exactly a romantic at heart. How could he make the girl understand his feelings when saying it out-loud was forbidden and he had no romance scheme whatsoever in his sleeve?

The answer was pretty obvious.

 _I need… help._

He groaned at the mere thought of asking someone. And then again, who could he ask? He couldn't go to Camus, the Count would only disapprove. Ai wouldn't understand and be a real pain. Reiji… no, just no. He couldn't ask any of STARISH either, they wouldn't let him anywhere near their cherished Princess. He could try his luck with _Heart of Crows,_ but he still felt a little sore about Liam. He couldn't go to Ringo, Ryuya or Shining, for obvious reasons. He wasn't close enough to that red-haired Idol –Tomochika or something?- and the Composer, while nice, probably wouldn't be of much help either.

Letting out a desperate grunt, he let himself fall back on the bed. What could he do?

A door slammed.

"Ran-Ran, I'm home!"

 _Reiji…_

He didn't want to do it. He really, really didn't want to. However… he didn't have much of a choice in the matter either, did he?

There was a knock on his door, and the brunet popped in with a grin.

"How's it going, Ran-Ran? Wow, you sure look down"

The man hesitated for a second. He could still ignore it, still lie to himself, still keep silent and just forget about everything…

 _Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I can't._

"Ran-Ran?"

"You were right. I have it _bad"_

There was a moment of silence as the heterochromatic-eyed Idol instantly cursed himself for opening his damn mouth.

Then, a very… manly, squeal, echoed. Next thing he knew, he was suffocating in the older man's embrace.

"Aw, Ran-Ran's in love! I knew it!"

"Damn it, Reiji, stop it!"

He finally managed to break free, and the brunet plopped down on the bed next to him, a weird grin stretching his face.

"So, when are you telling her?"

"I can't _tell_ her, idiot!" protested the bassist. "I… ugh, I told you because you're pretty much the only that can… that can…"

He couldn't say it.

"Help you out? Of course!" beamed the older man. "I can give her a call and-"

"No way! You can't tell her either!"

"Aw" he pouted childishly for a second, before smiling again. "Alright, then let's come up with a plan to woo her!"

"Woo… her…?"

Ranmaru was already regretting his choice, but there was no going back now. He could only roll with it and hope he wouldn't screw up.

* * *

I was confused.

No.

Not confused. More like… at loss. Like, what could I do now? I knew ignoring everything wouldn't help. I had to act on those feelings, or push them away and be done with it –which wouldn't be as easy as it sounded, unfortunately-. However, I couldn't just go up to him and tell him straight either. I mean, how awkward would that be? And even more if he doesn't feel the same way.

 _Which honestly wouldn't surprise me._

We had come a long way since our first meeting, back when we started the Master Course. We had grown from foes to friends, to a state of friendship where I couldn't see him that way anymore. Was there a chance that he felt the same? And even if there was, even if it worked out, what would we do then?

 _Let's not panic for something that will probably never happen. Let's focus on now._

Shaking my head, I then checked my phone.

 _Reiji's late._

The man was the last member of QUARTET NIGHT, the last Solo Project. After that, only the SSS would be left. It was exciting and worrying at the same time, and everything suddenly seemed more complicated, what with those new feelings.

 _What to do…_

I needed help. I didn't like to ask for such a thing but, in that case, I couldn't do it alone. I wouldn't go to STARISH, they wouldn't react that well, and I didn't want to put even more pressure on them, what with the 'no-love-or-expulsion' rule. I wouldn't tell Haruka, for she was too nice and would probably end up telling the rest of the group. Tomochika was an idea, but I knew she'd tease me relentlessly as payback for when myself teased her and Kassiam. _Heart of Crows_ also was an option, but we weren't that close either, though something told me they'd be good moral support. Camus was a no-no, Ai was already enough emotionally stunt as it was without adding the romantic love in the whole process, and Reiji…

 _Reiji!_

The brunet was always eager to help, and I knew from his own words that he believed the rule to be utterly stupid. Also, he was close to Ranmaru, which was a plus if I wanted any help to get closer to the man.

 _…_

 _That sounds like some stupid love story from one of those fanfictions I read._

 _Hey, maybe I could check some Ranmaru/Arya thingy! There may be some ideas…_

 _No, no. If I do that, I'll probably find some of those lemons or something, and I rally don't need the images…_

 _Crap. Too Late._

I grabbed the nearest pillow and hid my face in it.

"Uh? Rya-chan?"

"Reiji!" I dropped the pillow. "You're late"

"Sorry, something came up" he apologized with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "Say, I have a question"

"Shoot"

"What do you think of Ranmaru?"

I startled at his question. Could it be that he saw through me so easily? In the end, I decided to just get on with it.

"If I told you I may or may not have it _really_ bad for him…"

He blinked. Once. Twice.

Then, he started laughing.

Loudly.

"T-this is great!"

"Reiji! Stop laughing!" I whined, throwing the pillow to his head. "This is serious!"

"Gomen, gomen…" he wiped a tear. "Anyway, this is great, Rya-chan! Let's go tell him right away-"

"NO! I can't just _tell_ him, and you can't either!" I protested. "Look, I need some help, because I have no idea whatsoever on what to do. So… can you help me? Please?"

He made a face. Then...

"Of course!" he beamed at me.

"Great" relief washed over me, and I then pulled out my music sheets. "Alright, let's get started on the Solo Project, and we can see about the rest later, okay?"

"Don't worry, I have great ideas!" he assured with a wink. "For both situations, of course!"

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

 **Operation #1: Strawberry Cake!**

 **By: Ranmaru**

Anyone of the Agency knew of Arya's love for strawberries. Anything that had to do with the fruits, she enjoyed. She also loved black chocolate, and cakes, and basically anything that had to do with food in general. So, what better way to try and gain her affection than a strawberry/chocolate cake?

Plus, she said it herself more than once: Ranmaru was the best cook she ever had.

So, rolling up his sleeves and putting on his apron, the man didn't waste any time in starting the recipe. Not hesitating on the quantity of fruits and chocolate, he passed a good hour making everything under the carful watch and more or less helpful comments of Reiji.

Once the cake went in the oven, the bassist wiped his forehead, satisfied with his work. All that was left was for the cake to bake, before giving it to the black-haired woman.

"Well done, Ran-Ran!" beamed the older man. "I'm sure she'll love it!"

The grey-haired man narrowed his eyes at him.

"You've been giddy since yesterday. What do you know?"

"Nothing, nothing~"

 _Oh, if they knew,_ mused the brunet.

However, he was a man of his word. Both made him promise not to tell the other and, while it was somewhat frustrating, it also amused him. So, he'd help them out, and tell them everything once they ended up together.

Forty-five minutes later, the cake was ready. Leaving it on the counter to let it cool off while Ranmaru went to change in his room, the man forgot one very important something. Or rather, someone.

"Strawberry cake?"

The count stared at it for a few seconds, before grabbing a fork and getting to work. Five minutes later, he was done, and left without another trace.

When Ranmaru came back, it was only to find an empty plate.

"REIJI!"

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: Camus ate it.**

* * *

 **Operation #2: Anonymous Love Letter!**

 **By: Arya**

"This is a bad idea"

I was standing before Ranmaru's room, clenching my hands on the envelop in my hands and my heart beating too fast.

"Don't be like that, Rya-chan! Come on, just put it in!" encouraged Reiji.

"But-but it's the same as telling him!" I protested, my voice weak. "I can't do it!"

"Now, now… go in already!"

The brunet quite literally pushed me inside, before closing the door. Glaring for a second, I then took a look around. However, I soon forgot about snooping around. It was a serious breach f privacy and I didn't want to break Ranmaru's trust.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and I easily recognized Ranmaru's humming. Panicking, I jumped through the open window and clung to the edge, the curtains hiding my form. As he did whatever in his room, not having even noticed my presence, the letter slipped through my fingers and fell down the building.

Now, I was very much aware of my precarious position. I mean, a fall from this height was certain to kill me. However, wasn't worried. I could easily pull myself back up, and could also stay like this for at least two hours.

 _I can do this. I can do this._

Ranmaru left after ten minutes of so –I wasn't really keeping up with time-. As soon as the door closed, I climbed back inside with a sigh of relief. As soon as my feet touched the floor, though, Reiji came in. He stared at me for a second, before glancing to the window, then back at me.

"You're kidding me, right?" he deadpanned.

"I panicked!"

"That's no reason to jump through the window!"

"Yes it is! Wait… you planned this, didn't you? You jerk!"

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: It fell down the building and was never seen again.**

 **…**

 **HIDDEN OPERATION #1: Fateful meeting!**

 **By: Reiji**

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: Arya jumped through the window.**

* * *

 **Operation #3: Dango sticks!**

 **By: Ranmaru**

Seeing as the strawberry/chocolate cake was a total fiasco, Reiji proposed the next option: dango. Arya was practically in love with those things, she never could get enough of them. No better way to get her attention than with hand-made sweets that were also free, right?

Ranmaru carefully made a dozen or so of sticks. Working on the rice paste with attention, he also made some _mochi_ on the side, somehow feeling like she'd also love those.

Once he was done, he wrapped them so that they'd stay warm, before heading for the Agency. However, the closer he got, the more stressed her became. What would he say? What would he do?

He finally reached the Agency. Coming in, he thought for a moment to leave them in the girl's room, knowing she was with Reiji at the moment. However, if he did this, then they wouldn't be warm anymore when she finally found them.

So, he opted instead to leave them in the oven, which would be turned on just enough to keep the warmth but not to burn them. As he was about to leave, though, he turned around and quickly wrote a small note indicating exactly for _who_ the sweets were for. He had learned from his passed mistake, after all.

Satisfied, he finally left.

A few minutes later, Liam came in. Spotting the turned on oven, he was about to turn it off when he found the plate of dango inside.

"Dango! Sweet!" he grinned.

Taking out the plate, he didn't notice the small note falling off and disappearing under the counter.

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: Liam ate them.**

* * *

 **Operation #4: Spar of love!**

 **By: Arya**

I was _not_ confident in Reiji's plan. He told me to forget about indirect messages and, if I didn't want to tell him, then I had to show him. And, what better way to show the man than with a kiss?

 _Nope. No way. Not happening._

And yet here I was, thinking about it.

A spar was the best opportunity to use this plan. I could easily find an opportunity to lean closer than necessary, then kiss him. If he kissed back, then I'd know. If not, I'd say it was an accident, and we'd just move on with our lives. Easy, right?

 _No. No, it isn't._

"Head in the game, squirt!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I barely avoided his oncoming fist. By doing so, I however found myself incredibly close to him, our faces barely inches from each other. My eyes widened, my breath hitched.

 _Now, now, now!_

Panicking, I didn't thought about it twice before hitting him straight in the face. He stumbled, then fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Oops…"

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: Arya knocked him out.**

* * *

 **Operation #5: Crab cakes!**

 **By: Ranmaru**

That was it! Even before they became friends, the girl admitted to love his crab cakes. It was a special recipe only known to him, so he'd be the only one able to make them for her. _That_ was the perfect idea!

Taking his time in making them, he thought back to his dango sticks with a slight scowl, knowing from Reiji that the woman, in fact, never ate them. This time around, he wouldn't fail, though. He was determined to win this round, and also make her understand he wasn't mad at her for knocking him out.

 _Still, she packed one hell of a punch…_

When he finished his crab cakes, he decided to not waste his time and headed once more for the Agency. Soon reaching his goal, he then made his way to Arya's room. He knocked, secretly hoping she wasn't there. The both of them were terrible when things were awkward, after all.

No one answered.

Taking a short breath, he then slowly opened the door. The room was empty. Taking his chance, he went inside, and took a quick look around so as to find Arya's bed. He didn't want to make a mistake, after all. He spotted Haruka sleeping in one of the beds, hence why no one answered. So, he placed the lunch bag on the unoccupied bed, before nodding to himself, and leaving.

An hour or so later, Arya came back. With a slight smile, she went to Haruka's side and shook her shoulder gently.

"Haruka… Haruka…"

"A-Ary…?" the girl's eyes fluttered open. "What…"

"You fell asleep on my bed" laughed the black-haired Idol. "I don't mind, but you're going to be late to work, though"

"O-oh no!"

The Composer had caught a cold a few days earlier, and was still somewhat tired from the illness, hence why she hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep in the wrong bed.

Quickly gathering her things, she then spotted the lunch bag on her bed. Believing it was from Arya, she grabbed it without a second thought and left for work, the other woman never realizing a thing.

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: Haruka ate them.**

* * *

 **Operation #6: Love through music!**

 **By: Arya**

We decided to take it back to the start. Going with simple things, little thoughts, things that'd get his attention without screaming 'I LOVE YOU!'. So, I recorded myself playing the top fifteen rock songs on my drums, before graving everything on a disc.

Then, as Reiji kept on working on the Solo Project, I left the living room and headed for Ranmaru's room, certain this time around that he wouldn't pop in unannounced. Or at least, that's what Reiji told me.

 _He better not be planning anything this time around…_

As I stopped before his room, though, someone arrived in the apartment.

"Oi, Reiji!"

 _Nooo!_

I slid the disc under the door, before going into the bathroom, never sawn nor known. When I finally came out, though, I realized I slipped the disc under the wrong door, and Ranmaru was now in his room, meaning I missed my chance.

 _Damn it._

"Arya"

"A-Ai!" I jumped.

"Thank you for the music" he then showed me disc, harboring a slight smile. "Though I fail to understand the reason behind such a gesture"

"J-Just a little gift" I laughed, waving it off. "You need some more rock culture, you know? Just enjoy it"

"Thank you, I will"

As he left, I stormed back in the living room, where Reiji was still awaiting my return.

"How'd it go!?"

"I gave it to Ai" I dropped on the couch. "You told me he wasn't coming back before the end of the afternoon!"

"Oops?"

"You planned this! _Again!"_

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: Arya gave it to Ai.**

 **…**

 **HIDDEN OPERATION #2: Fateful meeting 2.0!**

 **By: Reiji**

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: Arya hid in the bathroom.**

* * *

 **Operation #7: Simple as a rose!**

 **By: Ranmaru**

Reiji convinced him to stop with the food, both of them realizing that it wouldn't end in her hands unless he gave them to her face to face, which obviously wouldn't happen. So, pushing aside his cooking skills, he then thought about what he could do.

The drumsticks had been a wonderful gift, if her joy was anything to go by. Maybe he should have kept them longer and give them now?

 _Maa, too late._

Arya wasn't a materialistic person by nature. She cherished her drums, the pictures hung on her wall…

It's only later on that he remembered a story offered by Ren, when they were still sharing a room back at the Agency.

::

 _"_ _Kitten never fell for me. The first time we met, she called me a closet pervert" he laughed a little._

 _"_ _You quickly gave up on her, didn't you?" wondered Masato._

 _"_ _Well, I know a lost fight when I see one" he shrugged. "Anyhow, we only really became friends when I gave her a rose"_

 _"_ _A rose?" snorted Ranmaru, on his bass like always._

 _"_ _I believe it was more because you listened to her more than the flower in itself, Jinguji" pointed out the blue-haired man._

 _"_ _Aw, yes" remembered the flirt. "'Roses are prettier with their thorns', she said. I still fail to see it her way, though"_

 _"_ _Well, that's Ary for you"_

::

She loved roses, those were her favorite flowers. She preferred them with the thorns above all else. So, now knowing what to do, Ranmaru didn't waste any time in going to buy a single one. A bouquet would be utterly suspicious and was more like a move of Ren. No, he would go at it simply. She liked simple things, after all.

Buying the rose, he then quickly went to the Agency. Knowing the way, he went ot her room, and knocked. This time around, there truly was no one. Entering, he gently placed the flower on the right bed this time around, before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, though, wind came in by the window and blew the flower outside. It fell in the garden, just as Ringo was passing by.

"Oh! A rose?"

He looked around, but found no one. Shrugging, he picked it up before heading to his room with a giddy step.

 **Status: FAIL!**

 **Why?: Ringo used it for a beauty mask.**

* * *

"Alright, you ready?"

"Any time!"

Receiving the signal, I started beating on my drums.

 **Oh if there's one thing to be taught**

 **It's dreams are made to be caught**

 **And friends can never be bought**

 **Doesn't matter how long it's been**

 **I know you'll always jump in**

 **'** **Cause we don't know how to quit**

 _Let's start a riot tonight_

 _A pack of lions tonight_

 _In this world, he who stops_

 _Won't get anything he wants_

 _Play like the top one percent_

 _'_ _Til nothing's left to be spent_

 _Take it all_

 _Ours to take_

 _Celebrate because_

 ** _We are the champions_**

 ** _Setting it off again_**

 ** _Oh we're on fire_**

 ** _We're on fire_**

 ** _Running our whole campaign_**

 ** _Doing our own shebang_**

 ** _Oh we're on fire_**

 ** _We're on fire_**

 **Get up**

 **Stand up**

 **Throw your hands up**

 **Welcome to the other land of**

 **Dreamers, brothers, sisters, others**

 **Yeah, we're on fire like that**

 **Oh the bond is deeper than skin**

 **The kind of club that we're in**

 **The kind of love that we give**

 **Ooh ever since the dawn of mankind**

 **We all belonged to a tribe**

 **It's good to know this one's mine**

 _Let's start a riot tonight_

 _A pack of lions tonight_

 _In this world, he who stops_

 _Won't get anything he wants_

 _Play like the top one percent_

 _'_ _Til nothing's left to be spent_

 _We don't care_

 _We won't stop_

 _Call your mothers_

 _Call the cops_

 ** _We are the champions_**

 ** _Setting it off again_**

 ** _Oh we're on fire_**

 ** _We're on fire_**

 ** _Running our whole campaign_**

 ** _Doing our own shebang_**

 ** _Oh we're on fire_**

 ** _We're on fire_**

* * *

 **HIDDEN OPERATION #3: Beauty and the beast!**

 **By: Reiji**

Reiji had proposed to Ranmaru to go get a book for the woman. She loved reading, after all. However, himself wasn't much of a reader. So, giving him a list of books Arya had read before –where he got it, Ranmaru had no idea-, the burnet then shoved him in the library of the Agency.

In the end, he settled on the nearest couch with one of the books on the list in hands.

After a few minutes, voices could be heard on the other side of the room. He instantly recognized Reiji and Arya, and wondered for a moment what they were doing. They weren't supposed to work on the Solo Project until later this evening, after all.

"Wait, Reiji-"

"Later!"

Arya was pushed inside and, next thing they knew, Reiji had locked the door behind her. She cursed under her breath, before noticing him.

"R-Ranmaru"

"Yo"

He didn't like it. Reiji had trapped them together, and only God knew when he would come back and let them leave. Maybe he wouldn't do it until he confessed!

 _God no._

Arya wasn't doing any better. She had come to the same conclusions. But, in the end, she grabbed a book and sat down, not even looking at him anymore.

* * *

We spent the next two hours in the library, each of us reading without a word to the other. It was incredibly awkward, for some reason. Hell, the poor man mustn't even understand why he was locked in here in the first place.

Having finished my book, I decided to get the sequel. However, said sequel was on the top shelf, one I couldn't reach without climbing on a chair or on the shelves themselves. For a second, I thought about asking the grey-haired Idol, before shaking my head and jumping onto my feet.

I stopped before the shelves, thinking for a second, before shrugging and starting to climb. It wasn't the best of options, what with the furniture threatening to fall over if too much weight was added, but I was too lazy to push a couch.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting a book, obviously" I replied, focusing on the ascension. "Don't mind m- whoa!"

One of the shelves cracked under my feet and I lost my balance, which sent me falling. I was however caught by my friend, who had approached in the meantime and managed to save me from getting a really nasty bruise.

"Thanks" I breathed as he put me down.

"Idiot" he flicked my nose. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Sorry…"

He sighed, running an hand through his hair, before looking up at the top shelf.

"Which one is it?"

"The third one"

Without even making an effort, he grabbed it, and handed it to me. When I took it, though, my hands fell on his.

 _Fuck! Pull away, pull away!_

But I didn't. I couldn't. My heart picking up its pace, I slowly raised my eyes to the man, who was also staring at me with an unreadable expression.

Unable to stop myself any longer, I got on the tip of my feet and placed my lips upon his, before pulling away in a flash. It was brief, barely a second, the moment it took me to realize _what the hell am I doing_.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-"

My voice died in my throat when I found his lips on mine once more. After a moment, I relaxed, and kissed him back.

 **Status: SUCCESS!**

 **Why?: No fricking idea.**

* * *

 **Alright, so that's a wrap people! How was it? How was it? The song is _Fire_ by 'Gavin Degraw'. Also, I thought it'd be funny if the two of them went to the same person for help and, well, you saw what happened. Did it turn out okay? Sure hope so.**

 **I just wanted to offer a quick apology to those who had hoped for more Arya/Ranmaru interaction, but I'm glad you're still here despite it.**

 **Also, it was brought to my attention that, legally, Arya would have been able to fight the contract. I'm going to clear things up at the best I can, okay? First, myself have no personal experience with contracts. I mean, I just got my own first job but, other than that... I'm now sixteen, but that contract still stands, right? And I'm in Canada too, so... anyway, I just guessed that a professionnal contract as such wouldn't be much different. Also, isn't there a certain age when you no longer need the parent's permission? Plus, she signed it just before she left for the Academy, so she was seventeen at the time (I apologize for confusion, I realized I forgot to correct it in the first chapter) - Two years have passed since the Academy, she is now nineteen years old.**

 **Anyway, I hope it makes some sense.**

 **As for Kai and Ary... I thought about it, or at least for him to be a rival in love and whatever, seeing as some asked me to bring some OCs in the story to act as such. However, I later on wrote that part where he tells her he's gai and I just, like... why the hell not? So yeah, more of a whim than anything else, really.**

 **So that was the chapter for now, look forward to the SSS incoming!**

 **PS: Does any of you have a ship name to propose for Arya/Ranmaru? I've been offered Ranya, and I think there was another, but I can't remember...**

 **Don't forget to review, love you guys!**


	54. Chapter 53

**Ladies and gentlemen, I have the pleasure to present to you the fifty-three chapter! Also, there will officially be fifty-five chapters. I really hope you'll hang on until the end! Oh, and before I forget... OMFG! We passed the one-hundred reviews! This is amazing! I mean, I know there are thousands of stories that have way more than that, but it's a first for one of my own fanfictions, so it makes me really happy.**

 **You're all so amazing!**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I Will Always Be STARISH!

.

.

 _It's time._

 _It's time._

 _It's time._

These two simple words kept echoing in my head in a mantra, each time my heart gaining a faster pace. After all these months, all this hard work, practices, projects, jobs, preparations, much trouble and some heavy surprises…

 _It's_ finally _time._

I didn't know how to feel about it. Happy? Terrified? Worried? Sick? Excited? All of those and more? Hell, there was _so much_ at stake in this concert, I was on the edge of just grabbing my bag and running away.

 _We're ready._

 _No, I'm not ready!_

 _We worked so hard..._

 _We didn't work enough!_

 _The song is amazing._

 _So are the others!_

 _We're ready._

 _Are we?_

"Ary?"

My throat felt dry, and I turned my head to see all the boys behind me. I offered a strained smile, but it would seem the action took what I had left of energy, for a wave of nausea washed over me.

"I don't feel so good…" I placed an hand over my mouth, leaning over the edge.

"Oh, Ary…"

Next thing I knew, Natsuki darted forward and started spinning me around.

"N-Natsuki!"

After a few more turns, he finally put me back on my feet, smiling widely.

"Feeling better?"

I blinked once, twice.

 _It actually worked. I fail to understand the logic behind it, though._

"A little warning, next time?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw, you're so cute" he patted me head.

"Don't stress too much, Ary" Syo swung an arm around my shoulders, ignoring my protests. "We've got this in the bag, alright?"

I knot formed in my throat, and I look to all the others. There was no incertitude in their eyes, only warmth and faith. And, realizing that, I could only smile back.

"Heard you loud and clear" I saluted. "Now don't breach the bubble!"

I hit him upside the head and he groaned, backing away, as the rest laughed.

"It's almost time" then stated Masato.

"I'm all fired up!" cheered Otoya.

I laughed, patting his shoulder.

"You ought to calm down on Fairy Tail a bit, Otoya" I teased.

"But you're the one who made me watch!" he whined.

"Details"

He pouted, and I listened as the laughs of my dearest friends echoed once more. I could barely stop my hands from shaking, but it didn't matter. Deep down, I knew very well that we were more than ready for this.

 _Yes._

 _It's finally time._

* * *

 _Two days earlier_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-"

My voice died in my throat when I found his lips on mine once more. After a moment, I relaxed, and kissed him back.

After a few more seconds that seemed like an eternity, we pulled away, taking in some much needed air. He was slightly panting, and I could feel my cheeks burning.

 _What the fuck just happened._

"Ranmaru-"

"Ary-"

We both stopped, none of us knowing what to do or say or even think. After all, what had just happened between the two of us only opened the door for more trouble to come in. I knew we couldn't just ignore it, but…

"There's the 'no-love' rule" I finally said, my voice lacking conviction.

"I know" he sighed in the same tone.

"Do you… love me?" the word was foreign on my tongue.

 _Oh my God, I can't believe I just asked that._

"… do you?" he then replied.

 _What do I say? Oh my gosh, what do I say? Think, girl, think!_

"… yes" I finally answered, not daring to meet his gaze.

There was a slight chuckle from his part and, next thing I knew, I was pulled into a warm embrace. I took a deep breath, hoping to calm the erratic beating of my heart, though it was much in vain.

"Good. Me too" he simply said.

We kept silent for a moment, relishing in the peace that we knew would end sooner than later.

"What do we do now?" I then asked, not pulling away.

"I don't know" he admitted, slightly tightening his hold. "But we'll figure something out. There's still the SSS. We need to focus on that for now"

"Agreed" I nodded, some relief washing over me despite everything. "We'll talk about this once the decisive concert is dealt with. For now… let's just act per usual. It's in two days, so we're both going to be with our groups anyway. And after…"

"After" he confirmed softly.

Silence took over once more. I lingered in his arms a little longer, before taking a short breath and letting go. He released me, though there was some hesitation. I offered a small smile, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly for a second.

"I'll see you later. And Ranmaru, what happened now… forget about it for the SSS, okay? I want you and QUARTET NIGHT to do your best, got it? I don't want some half-hassed victory" I warned.

He rolled his eyes at my words, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"As if we'd do anything else. We're going to kick your asses, pipsqueak" he assured with a lazy grin.

I snorted derisively, and he ruffled my hair. And, just like that, we were back to our usual relationship.

 _Two days…_

 _We'll settle everything…_

 _In two days._

* * *

"STARISH is arriving!"

Once the bus stopped, we went outside. As soon as I stepped foot on the ground, though, I found Haruka arriving to greet us outside.

"Haruka!"

She laughed as I hugged her tightly, happy to see her. The passed two days had been eventful, everyone working harder than ever, so we hadn't seen much of our Composer or any of the others.

"QUARTET NIGHT is arriving!"

At that, I let her go to assist to the arrival of one of our rivals. I bit my lower lip as the four of them stopped before STARISH in a staring contest, no one saying a word.

Haruka wasn't at ease with the sudden pressure, apparently.

"G-guys…"

"The time has come to settle this" announced Tokiya.

"Between the three groups of QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, and HEAVENS" confirmed Reiji, smiling confidently.

"Yes, the three groups" agreed Otoya.

Everyone was smiling happily. While the rivalry was obviously present, it was a good one, one that pushed all of us to do our best and go beyond our limits. The relationship we had managed to build up with our seniors and even HEAVENS made me happy, even giddy.

 _In the end, no matter what happens, how it turns out…_

With that, the two groups headed in separate ways to go to their respective lodges. I lingered a little behind, sending a look to Ranmaru. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Ran-Ran, coming?"

"Ary, hurry up!"

 _No matter what…_

"Coming!"

I smiled at the bassist. He smiled back, before hitting his chest twice, and it took me a second to realize it was where his heart was. Before I could react, though, he already spun on his heels to join his group.

"Ary!"

"I said I was coming! Sheesh, don't get your panties in a twist!"

 _I'll forever be grateful for all the bonds I've built, for the chances that were given to me._

 _To any who can hear me…_

"What took you so long?" huffed Syo when I reached them.

"Life. Now come on, you're wasting time!" I taunted, running ahead.

"Y-you're the one who was lagging behind!" he protested, coming after me.

My laugh echoed against the walls as I ran faster.

 _Thank you._

* * *

We didn't say anything to Reiji. We had managed to escape the library, myself convincing Ranmaru to use the window, and I later on went to ask him to just drop everything for now, seeing as I wanted to work for the SSS. Understanding, he promised not to interfere any longer, but that he wouldn't let go so easily.

I thought back to Ranmaru's earlier gesture, placing an hand over my heart, which was beating wildly. I couldn't tell if it was because of the stress or because of the simple confession, but it felt good, in a way.

"It's starting soon" remarked Natsuki, calm for once.

We all looked down at that. Everyone was in their costumes, ready for the stage whenever they'd call for us.

 _Soon. Soon. Soon._

"I always get nervous before concerts" suddenly admitted Otoya.

"Yeah" instantly agreed Syo. "I'm really fired up, but I can never get used to this"

"It means concerts have that special something" replied confidently Cecil.

"We've worked hard to prepare for this day" stated Tokiya.

"Through our combined efforts…" Masato trailed off.

"Let's make this concert a success" claimed Ren, an hand on his hip.

"We're going to give the best show STARISH has ever given!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air.

"Hai!"

* * *

"QUARTET NIGHT, the performance will be starting soon" announced a staff member through the door.

They all exchanged confident glances at that, before heading for the stage, their steps proud and determined.

"Let's go"

As they made their way there, though, Ranmaru could only think back to what had happened earlier, when STARISH confronted QUARTET NIGHT. It had been the spur of the moment, he acted without thinking. However, he couldn't bring himself to regret it, and only hoped no one –especially Reiji- had noticed.

After they escaped the library, they both turned their backs to each other and parted ways. Ary went back to her room, and himself returned to his apartment. When the brunet later came home, Ranmaru simply informed him that he wished to concentrate on QUARTET NIGHT and the SSS before putting his mind to anything else. The older member of their group had made a face, before shrugging and accepting not to do anything else, though he wouldn't let him forget about it once everything was said and done.

QUARTET NIGHT would win the decisive concert. It was no longer for the group only, though. His own goal was more selfish. After all, if they won, then Ary would have to leave and join HEAVENS. If that happened, then they'd be allowed to date each other. And, while he knew wanting her to leave STARISH, her family, her dream, merely for his sake… he couldn't help it.

But then again, the situation could very well turn around. STARISH had the same chances as them or HEAVENS to win the SSS. If that happened, then… well, they'd find another way. After all, they still hadn't talk about it.

The man shook his head as they entered the backstage. He needed to forget about everything and focus on the concert that was about to begin. In the end, no matter what happened, no matter how it turned out, he wouldn't regret anything that lead to this very moment, these very feelings.

 **"** **Allow me to introduce the groups that will be taking the stage. First up is this group. These four beautifully glowing bolts of lightning traveled across the country, their sensational voices splendidly ringing out across all regions. With each member possessing his own unique brilliance, their light is perfect. What kind of excitement will those bolts of lightning that connect heaven and earth bring to us today? QUARTET NIGHT!"**

* * *

The crowd started cheering. I fidgeted with my hands, before rubbing my sweaty palms on my pants. I was so nervous it wasn't even funny but, in a way, I was glad.

 _It'll be over soon._

Whatever happened, there was a part of me, incredibly selfish, that was relieved. No more stress, no more problems… I seriously needed a break.

 **"** **Let me present the next group! 'We'll always watch over you', you can practically hear them saying it. They are a eight-colored prism spread across the sky. Their multicolored beams of light are an arch supporting each other. Using their strong bonds as a rainbow bridge, they come to us splendidly, powerfully, and brilliantly. STARISH!"**

We started advancing as one, walking above the wild crowd on a very much real rainbow bridge. As we descended onto the stage, I felt some sort of calmness wash over me. The pressure weighting on my shoulders seemed to be lifted. I was at peace, both in body and mind.

 _We can do this._

We stood in a line on the stage, facing the crowd that was now demanding the finally group. I hid my smile, knowing it'd betray my knowledge, as the animator of the night looked down.

 **"** **I have an announcement to make** " he said seriously. **"Raging Entertainment's HEAVENS, who was scheduled to perform today, has dropped out of the decisive concert"**

All of the guys stiffened, instantly snapping their eyes to me as I kept my cool. If HEAVENS didn't participate, then the deal with Raging was no longer of existence, and I would therefore be forced to leave. I could also feel the stares of QUARTET NIGHT farther away, but I was careful not to loose my blank face.

Earlier that day, Akemi called me to pass along a message from Van. They would show up against Raging's orders despite all, but couldn't risk telling anyone else for, if the Director found out, then he would truly disband them. However, the group wanted to inform me, so that I wouldn't worry needlessly.

Heavy protests and booing started all around us.

 **"** **Quiet. Quiet, please. I repeat, HEAVENS has withdrawn from the concert. The decisive concert will be held with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT only"**

All around us, though, no one was listening. All fans were chanting the name of the missing group, and even the judges were at loss at what to do. I bit my lower lip.

"Ary…"

I smiled at Masato.

"Don't worry. It's not over yet"

"You know something, don't you, Kitten?" accused Ren, though amused.

"Obviously"

They all relaxed at that.

 **"** **Can I speak for a minute?"**

I reported my attention to Reiji, who had taken the mike with a somewhat somber air.

 **"** **The decisive concert is meaningless unless QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH** ** _and_** **HEAVENS are here. After all, that's why we requested a re-election"**

 **"** **We want to face HEAVENS and STARISH with our passion for music in our hearts"** added Ai. **"We came this far with this desire in mind"**

 **"** **We offer our passion to music and attempt to exceed perfection"** pursued Camus.

 **"** **When we sing our souls and hearts out with them, we will win"** assured Ranmaru.

 **"** **So we'll wait for HEAVENS as long as it takes"** concluded Reiji, smiling.

I exchanged knowing smiles with my friends, before Otoya moved forward with confidence.

 **"** **HEAVENS will come"** he announced, faith unfaltering. **"They'll definitely come!"**

 **"** **It's not like them to drop out"** agreed Tokiya.

 **"** **HEAVENs has a love for music in their hearts"** remarked lightly Cecil.

 **"** **They'd never give up!"** exclaimed Syo.

 **"** **With iron wills, they see their convictions through"** continued Masato.

 _Where the hell are all the mikes coming from!?_

 **"** **We're burning with passion too"** announced Ren.

 **"** **We all believe in them"** beamed Natsuki.

 _Nevermind, I found mine._

 **"** **Well, ladies and gentlemen"** I laughed. **"I think we're all of the same mind, then, aren't we?"**

I extended my mike to them, and they all started cheering even louder. The stage was trembling under the strength of the noise…

 **"** **Glad to hear it"** I grinned. **"Then, if you'd allow me, I would like to present to you the third and final group. They gave all of us quite a scare, but never would they abandon their precious angels. I give you all… HEAVENS!"**

Instantly, the lights were turned off. There was a moment of silence, before light illuminated the stage once more, revealing the members of HEAVENS standing tall and proud on their columns, much like when they had first interrupted the SSS so many months ago.

The cheers were even louder than before, something I never though possible. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin stretching my lips at their appearance and the following reaction of the fans. I could only imagine the shock of Raging.

 _Man, wish I could see his face._

 **"** **Good, good…"** grinned Eiichi in a feral way. **"Withdraw? You think we would withdraw from a concert? No, of course not"**

He snapped his fingers, and a staircase ascending to the stage appeared, surrounded by blue flames. Then, the group started going down to reach us, and I could only roll my eyes at the little display.

 **"** **Sorry we're late"** apologized sheepishly Eiji.

 **"** **Thanks for waiting"** said Kira, simple as always. **"We're here"**

 **"** **Attention, everyone!"** called Nagi. **"The world's cutest boy, Nagi, has arrived!"**

 **"** **Let's enjoy this passionate night together"** declared Van.

 **"** **Let me sing already"** grinned Yamato, hitting his fists together.

 **"** **We have opened the path that was closed to return to you, angels"** announced my cute little sheep boy.

 **"** **HEAVENS responds to the voices of angels with noble hearts burning with passion"** proclaimed Eiichi.

The staircase disappeared, and I snorted.

Loudly.

 **"** **Why, always fashionably late, uh?"** I teased, earning laughs in the audience.

 **"** **Aa, thank you for the lovely introduction"** replied Eiichi.

 **"** **Anytime"** I winked.

After what, the group went to stand between QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH. Then, she crowd went wild once more. Now that the three groups were present, the decisive concert would finally begin.

 **"** **Well, let's get the greatest night ever started!"** proposed Reiji.

We were then ushered off the stage.

* * *

"I can't believe you knew and didn't tell us" whined Otoya.

"Surprise?"

They either rolled their eyes or shook their heads in exasperation, while I simply laughed. Outside, the cheers could still be heard, along with some music.

 _Oh, QUARTET NIGHT's starting._

While it would seem like hours, I knew it would only take two minutes for them before everything was over and HEAVENS took over. Wanting to hear everything, I left the room and went to the backstage, where I found Haruka already waiting.

"Ary" she smiled at me. "Are you nervous?"

"Hard not to be" I admitted, leaning against the wall next to her while enjoying the music.

She placed an hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry. I know you can do it" she assured, the warmth in her eyes genuine. "You are an amazing person, Ary. If not this way, then you'll make it work with another"

"You give me too much credit" I chuckled. "I'm no god either, Haruka. Everyone's hard work will determine our fate… _my_ fate, now. It's out of our control"

"If it does turn out… that you join HEAVENS…" she bit her lower lip, before offering a determined gaze. "We'll still be with you! You'll always be a part of STARISH, no matter what happens! Please don't forget!"

I gaped at her little outburst, my eyes prickling with a familiar feeling. Wiping the tears away before they could run freely down my face, I then laughed and hugged her tightly, feeling better.

"Thank you, Haruka"

Letting her go, we then reported our attention on the ongoing show. I couldn't help but feel amazed and somewhat intimidated. They were truly great, after all. However, I also knew STARISH could be on pars with them. After another minute, QUARTET NIGHT's concert finished. A few seconds later, the four members arrived backstage. As soon as the curtains closed, they let go of appearances and slumped in exhaustion, panting heavily. They had given their all to the show, after all. It's only after a moment that they finally noticed us.

"Awesome job, guys" I beamed, offering a peace sign. "Though you're no match for STARISH"

Reiji laughed at that, ruffling my hair. Ai simply smiled, and Camus shook his head, though there was a certain softness in his traits. We had become closer after the Solo Project, so reading his thoughts had become easier.

I barely noticed as Reiji thanked Haruka with a kiss on the cheek, Ai smiling warmly at her or even Camus placing a kiss on her forehead, reporting my attention on Ranmaru, who hadn't move yet, he too staring at me.

Behind us, Reiji grabbed everyone and left, ignoring their slight protests.

"You truly were amazing out there" I then smiled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Not letting us a chance, uh?"

Before he could react, I got on the tip of my toes and kissed him lightly.

"I didn't get to give you a good luck kiss" I then grinned, falling back on my feet.

He snorted, hugging me for a moment. I relished in the embrace, before he let me go. He then left to join his own group. I stared as he disappeared at the end of the hallway, refraining a sigh.

 _So complicated…_

"So, you and Kurosaki, uh?"

"Fuck!"

I jumped at the voice, spinning around to see Eiichi grinning mysteriously at me, HEAVENS standing behind him. I flushed red, hiding my face in my hands.

"Please don't say anything"

"We won't, Ary" assured Eiji, patting my head.

The rest muttered their agreements, and I let out a relieved breath.

"Thanks a bunch. We still haven't figured things out, so…" I trailed off. "Anyway, it's your turn, uh? Do your best!"

"Of course" beamed Van.

"As if we'd do anything else" Yamato rolled his eyes.

"We have been blessed by the stars" simply said Shion.

"Don't worry about it" Kira offered me one of his rare smiles.

"Let's go, guys!" exclaimed Nagi, already moving ahead with a smug smirk. _"Ranmaru and Ary-chan, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"_

"Shut it you little brat!"

He laughed gleefully, disappearing behind the curtains. The rest of the group followed, Eiichi lingering behind.

"… if you join HEAVENS, then you'll be able to be together, right?"

"I know"

He nodded, before ruffling my hair and joining them. I huffed, replacing said hair. Everyone had the habit of ruffling it, which kind of annoyed me. However, I also knew it was a sign of affection, so I decided to simply keep my mouth shut.

Shaking my head, I then headed back to the room where the rest of STARISH was awaiting. When I arrived, they were already watching HEAVENS' performance on the TV.

"Where did you go, Ary?" wondered Cecil, curious.

"Had to relax a bit" I shrugged. "I talked to Haruka"

He nodded in understanding, and we both reported our attention on the undergoing show by our rival team.

 _We're next…_

* * *

We all formed a closed circle, my arms around Otoya and Tokiya.

"It's finally our turn" stated the black-haired boy. "Is everyone ready? I'm itching to sing"

"Let's deliver our song to everyone out there" beamed the redhead.

"I can't confine these feelings anymore" agreed the Prince.

"We've been teased enough already" nodded Masato confidently.

"All that's left is to give it all we've got" assured Ren.

"Let's go all out!" grinned Syo.

"And offer our best performance for all to see" I added as my heart began racing in anticipation.

"Here we go, then" smiled Natsuki. "STARISH!"

"Fight!" we all exclaimed.

As we laughed and made our way outside, I felt happy, determined. I wouldn't let go now, of all moments.

 _And if it turns out for the worst…_

I looked at each of my friends. Otoya had an arm slung over Cecil's shoulders. Natsuki was choking Syo. Tokiya, Masato and Ren were all talking animatedly. Each had a wide smile spread on their faces, smiles that I burned in my memories.

 _Haruka is right. No matter what happens, I will always be a part of STARISH._

 _And now…_

"Guys!"

They turned to me, and I grinned.

"Let's do this!"

They returned my confidence, and Syo bumped my fist.

"Hai!"

 _Let's get this show on the road._

* * *

 **This concludes the chapter, people! I wanted to inform you all that the next will be, obviously, consisting of the thirteenth episode of the season four of Uta No Prince-Sama, but also with a little nostalgic twist.**

 **You'll see.**

 **As for the ship name... well, I thought about 'Rocky Beat' but that sounds really cliché. Other than that, I like AryMaru and Ranya. Anything else?**

 **I want to hear your thoughts, I'm awaiting your reviews impatiently!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Okay, here's the fifty-fourth chapter. The next chapter is the last one, just so you know. I really hope for loads of reviews from everyone, or at least on the last chapter. I want to know if my story affected anything in your life, for the better or the worst... Anyway, I'll leave the speesh for the next chapter. I'll post it next friday.**

 **For now, just enjoy.**

 **WARNING! Loads of nostalgia. If you don't want to be caught in a flow of memories, you can just skip. It's not that important, it's really just because I wanted to do it to show how far Arya has come since the beginning of this story.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 _ **Singing = both**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Unceasing Flow Of Life

.

.

 **"** **QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS have finished their transcendental performances. That leaves only STARISH!"**

I took a deep breath, and we stopped before the curtains. I was nervous once more, but also relaxed. I knew what we had to do, what we could do, what we _would_ do. We already met the audience, and they all loved us as much as they loved HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT.

 _We can do this. We can do this. We can do this._

 **((((((NOTE! MEMORY FLOW STARTS NOW!))))))**

::

 _My name is Ristukera Arya. I am a tool for my parents to make money. Now in the race to become a full-fledged Idol, my passion is already dead and buried, and my dreams has already turned to ashes._

 _But I'd pull through. I don't care how. If money is what my parents want, then money I'd bring them._

 _Simple as that._

::

I blinked, before shaking my head with a soft smile. To believe that, at the very beginning of this adventure, I believed this mantra with every fiber of my being.

::

 _"_ _I'll become an Idol" I announced seriously. "My parents are all I have left and… if I have to be a tool for them, then so be it. I'll graduate from Saotome Academy, maybe make some friends for the time being, then get my debut, before joining the Ritsukera Agency and become their puppet"_

 _I let myself fall on my back and, as if trying to comfort me, the animal went to rest against my side._

It's not like I'm not their puppet already, anyway.

 _"_ _A grand life ahead of me, eh?" I let out, feeling my eyes finally closing. "But I won't complain…"_

 _I yawned._

 _"_ _It could be worse… eh, Kuro?"_

 _I slipped in Wonderland before the cat could answer._

::

I had given up, thinking I had no future. My life wasn't my own, I had no control whatsoever, and I could no longer find the strength to fight.

::

 _"_ _I already know what my path is, I already know what's awaiting me…"_

 _"_ _But it's not the path you chose, is it?"_

 _This time truly startled at his observations, I snapped my eyes back at Otoya, who just kept looking ahead of us. Then, I sighed with a dry smile, and Haruka placed a comforting hand on my shoulder._

 _"_ _It isn't" I admitted. "But it's the only one I'm allowed to walk on. That's why I'm holding back. While I love what I'm doing, I can't find in myself the passion from before. I can't- I can't enjoy it or give my all when I already know how my story will end"_

 _He hummed in understanding, before grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly._

::

 _I clenched my fist, getting angrier by each and every word and, before I knew it, I punched him straight in the face. Satsuki staggered back, taken by surprise, but I didn't let him time to react properly, already throwing back at him the truth I kept to myself for so long._

 _"_ _Don't you say that life has been easy on me!" I yelled, breathing hard. "I keep from complaining because it could be worst, but don't come to my face and mock me when all I do is trying to keep walking despite the sheer fear hindering me on each step of the way! You said you knew enough, but you know nothing! Did you know that I don't have a choice? Did you know that my parents doubted I'd try something, so they forced me to sign a fucking contract with the agency before sending me here! I'm powerless right now! They have control over me, in the familial way and the professional way! If I… if I try to step up to them, they'll destroy me, can you understand that!? I'm terrified because no matter what I want to do, not only do I feel sick at the idea of betraying my only family but I feel disgusted with myself because I can't move, no matter how hard I try! So don't you dare, Satsuki… don't you dare tell me to suck it up, when that's what I've been trying to do since day one. Aren't I allowed to get some peace, knowing that I'm already their puppet? Aren't I allowed to hold back when all I can see is my freedom already taken away by the only people I'll never be able to turn my back to? Aren't… aren't I allowed to be scared?"_

::

 _"_ _Why can't you play the piano, Ary-chan?" wondered Natsuki, sitting next to me._

 _I pondered for a moment about whether or not I should answer as Otoya, Haruka and Masato took place all around, before opting for the honesty path. Hiding it wouldn't serve any purpose, and it's not like it was that big of a secret anyway._

 _"_ _I made a promise" I answered, drawing their attention. "To… my brother. He played the piano, before. He's the one who taught me. He was… extremely talented, and we loved playing together… there was a car accident, though. He died from his injuries a day after being admitted at the hospital, but he was still conscious at the time…"_

 _There was a slight gasp from Haruka, but I ignored it. It didn't hurt as much to think about it now, but it wasn't a good memory either._

 _"_ _We weren't stupid enough to believe he would survive" I chuckled grimly. "So… he made me promise. That once I was ready to let go, then I would play the piano again, for him… I never played since"_

::

However, in the span of a single year, I met amazing people that helped me find what was missing. I retrieved my passion, my Heart, my peace. Back on my feet thanks to their love and support, I could no longer imagine what my life would have turned out like if they hadn't been there for me.

::

 _"_ _Sorry for startling you" he apologized, handing it back._

 _"_ _Nan, don't sweat it" I shrugged it off with a sheepish smile. "It's kind of my fault. I always cut off reality when I read"_

 _"_ _I could see that" he teased lightly. "I'm Ittoki Otoya"_

 _"_ _Arya"_

::

 _Before I could react, Haruka grabbed my other one and stepped before me, forcing me to look at her in the eyes._

She got pretty eyes too.

 _"_ _You're an amazing singer, Ary" she said seriously. "Please, don't give up on music!"_

 _My throat tightened somewhat and, unable to help myself, I smiled back to the two of them._

 _"_ _I'll try"_

::

 _"_ _You are an amazing friend to have, Ary" she said seriously. "We didn't know each other for that long… and yet, you're ready to do so much for me... I can't thank you enough. But… I'll help you"_

 _"_ _Help me?" I repeated, confused. "About what?"_

 _"_ _To get your passion back!" she announced. "I-I don't know how, but I know that I want you to become a singer so that you'll be able to help people through yours songs, just like you helped me! I'll help you find your passion for music once more, I promise I will!"_

 _"_ _Haruka…"_

 _I stared at the girl for a second, truly in awe. Then, I smiled at her._

 _"_ _Arigato"_

::

 _"…_ _I'm scared"_

 _"_ _You don't have to be" Syo replied, more softly. "We're your friends, right? Rely on us a little. Right here, right now, you've got loads of opportunities. Take them. You might not think so but here, in this school, your parents can't control everything. Just go with the flow, and face the problems head on when they come at you"_

I've got to stop running. I've got to move on. I've got…

 _My eyes widened._

He's right. They all are. I can't miss out on everything because of what is to come…

I'm running forward, head on. And if I hit a wall, then… I'll get there when I get there, right?

::

 _"_ _You're not alone"_

 _I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. After a few seconds of gaping like an idiot, I closed it and decided to let him talk._

 _"_ _You're not alone" Cecil repeated, serious. "You face many hardships, convincing yourself that your parents are the only ones you have, but it's not true. You have your friends, Arya. Haruka, and all the others, are there for you. And, in truth, you knew that already. You're just afraid to take the chance"_

 _"_ _I'm not-"_

 _"_ _You're afraid that, if you choose your friends over your family, your friends will later on abandon you. You're terrified of being alone, and I understand that fear. However, sometimes… you can only trust your heart, to make the better judgment"_

::

 _"_ _A-Ary! That song!" she exclaimed, not even bothering with her question. "That was amazing! You found it!"_

 _"…_ _what?"_

 _"_ _Your passion, Ary!" she exclaimed giddily. "You found your Heart, I heard it!"_

 _"_ _My… Heart?"_

Thump. Thump. Thump.

::

 _I felt relief wash over me and I laughed a little, letting myself fall on the bed next to Haruka._

They're okay with it. They accept the risks. We're doing this together.

 _"_ _I'm glad, then" I sighed happily._

 _"_ _So, we're really doing this, uh?" smiled Otoya._

 _"_ _You bet" I grinned, bumping fists with Syo._

::

 _I exchanged a discreet bump fist with Syo as we finally reached Haruka and who must have been her grandmother. The poor girl seemed overwhelmed once more._

It really shook her up, didn't it?

 _"_ _We heard from Tomo-chan that you might've gone to your grandmother's house…" said Otoya, scratching the back of his head._

 _"_ _So we came to get you!" added Tokiya._

 _"_ _You're not just a fan" added Ren. "You're a great Composer!"_

 _"_ _I exist because other people exist" cited Masato. "You made me realize that"_

 _"_ _It's all thanks to you, Haru-chan" assured Natsuki._

 _"_ _You're responsible for bringing us together" huffed Syo. "So, you have to be by our side"_

 _"_ _We won't be able to do this without you, Haruka" I insisted, serious. "You're the one… you're the one who opened my eyes! I want to hold on because you showed me that there was- that there is so much more to life and music… So, I'm going to throw back your words at you: please, don't give up just yet!"_

::

"Laissez moi une chance!" _I cut off, feeling a lump in my throat_. "STARISH a le potentiel de devenir un groupe international, et nous sommes tous prêts à mettre les efforts nécessaires pour voir ce rêve devenir réalité! Je… toute ma vie, Père et vous m'avez tenu en laisse, et c'était la même chose pour Ayden! Je ne veux pas de cette vie là, Mère! Ici… ici, j'ai trouvé ma place! Si jamais- si jamais vous m'avez aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un fois, alors laissez moi au moins une chance de vous prouver que je peux être… tellement plus… Mère… laissez nous une chance"

::

 _"_ _Ary-chan?"_

 _Snapping out of my slight panic, I looked up to see Natsuki smiling down at me. He extended his hand, the message clearer than ever._

Now or never.

 _My mind swirled._

Now or never.

 _I looked to the rest of the boys, who grinned or simply smiled my way._

Now or never.

 _I smiled back._

Now or never.

 _I took his hand._

::

 _The truth suddenly hit me._

No more contract. I'm staying with STARISH. I'll become an Idol along with my friends. I'm staying here.

 _"_ _Ary?"_

 _I turned to the boys, gaping. I probably looked like a dead fish, but I couldn't bring myself to care._

 _"_ _I'm free…" I then told them, my eyes wide. "He… they destroyed the contract. I-I'm staying… guys, I'm staying! Oh my God, I'm free!"_

Haruka. Otoya. Syo. Natsuki. Cecil. Ren. Masato. Tokiya. Tomochika. It wasn't just them, either. As time passed, new bonds were formed, both in and out of the Idol world, bonds that I would always cherish, even if they were a little rocky at the very beginning.

::

 _"_ _Think you can take me on, little girl?" he snarled._

 _"_ _Oh, I_ know _I can" I hissed back._

 _"_ _Now, now!" Reiji stepped in before his partner could answer. "To become a universally acknowledged professional, you need the guts to defy your Seniors, right? No need to resort to such violence"_

 _I held Ranmaru's glare for a few seconds, before he looked away first with a scoff._

 _"_ _They don't look like they've got the will to me" he turned his back to us. "I don't have any desire to teach you"_

 _With that, he left. We stared at him for a few seconds, and I rolled my eyes._

Drama queen.

::

 _"_ _Aijima!" the platinum blond grabbed his collar, pulling him so that there eyes could meet. "I will pound some sense into that rotten head of yours! Come!"_

 _"_ _L-let me go! What did I do!?"_

 _But our Senior wasn't listening, pulling him away without anymore ceremonials._

 _"_ _Camus!"_

 _"_ _Shut up! And you too, follow me!"_

 _It took me a few seconds to register that he was in fact talking to me._

 _"_ _Err… how about I just come by later, uh?" I tried to make my escape, not wanting to face an angry Camus, but suddenly found myself pulled back rather roughly by my hoodie. "O-oi! Damn it, Camus! What the hell!?" but I was forced to follow him nowadays._

::

 _I sighed again. I seemed to do that a lot when Shining was around._

Master Course, uh? Oh! That's the other soon-to-be Idol Ringo-sensei was talking about, then. Well, guess it'll be fun now that he's no longer a cat.

 _"_ _Cecil-san is joining the Master Course…" repeated Haruka, gazing at the boy in wonder._

 _At that, he smiled at her._

 _"_ _I told you. I will be by your side from now on…"_

 _Silence ensued as she gaped at him._

Hold it in, hold it in, hold it in, hold it- damn it.

 _"_ _Gay baby birth!"_

 _The looks I received were unique, to say the least._

Hey, at least I got rid of the awkward.

::

 _"_ _The name's Ritsukera Arya, though you must have already known that. Just call me Ary"_

 _He took my hand, shaking it firmly._

 _"_ _Mizashi Kaiden" he presented himself. "Just call me Kai"_

 _We exchanged yet another smile._

::

 _"_ _Still, I'm really sorry for walking into you" I apologized, my laughter calming down. "Can I treat you to some coffee? Take it as my way of apologizing"_

 _"_ _Well, I can hardly turn down such a polite lady, can I?"_

 _I gently took his arm in mine, and guided him to the nearest café. The both of us took seats at a table on the terrace and, soon, two fuming cups were before us._

 _"_ _My name's Arya" I presented myself. "You can call me Ary, though. Nice to meet you!"_

 _"_ _Call me Streetman" he replied, smiling again._

::

 _"_ _Objectively speaking, STARISH is good enough to enter" then announced Ai._

Holy hell, are they really-

 _"_ _It's meaningless to perform without them" grunted Ranmaru._

 _"_ _There's no point in doing the meaningless" added Camus._

 _I exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Cecil._

They're actually asking… for us to enter?

 _"_ _So…" Reiji straightened fully, scarily serious for once. "We want you to enter STARISH, too"_

::

 _"_ _Oh!" I suddenly remembered our bet. "What was the favor you wanted to ask me?"_

 _At that, his smile widened. I blinked in wonder, and he suddenly leaned forward, trapping my lips with his. Too stunned to react, I could only stare as he pulled away with a short laugh._

 _"_ _I'll see you later, Ary" he waved._

 _I gaped like a fish out of water as he disappeared at the end of the street, my mind blank._

Liam kissed me.

::

I learned many lessons along the way, thanks to these people. Some were harder, others easier. Sometimes, I was the one giving the lesson. However, never have I stopped learning new things, one of the great sides of the Idol life.

::

 _"You're such a douche"_

 _At my voice, he stiffened, before turning around with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Have you been here the whole time, Kitten?" he asked pleasantly._

 _"I arrived before Haruka, if you really want to know" I shrugged. "But seriously, dude. You're an ass"_

 _"Because I want to leave this academy?" he replied, crossing his arms. "That's hardly fair, Kitten"_

 _"No. You're an ass because you're letting your chance go" I retorted seriously._

 _"My chance?"_

::

 _"_ _Thanks, Syo" I finally looked back to him. "That was a close call"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" his eyes narrowed, but his tone was soft._

 _"_ _I just knew you'd be able to jump sooner or later" I shrugged. "If I told you, it would only have stressed you more than necessary"_

 _"_ _Because you think I wasn't stressed when you dangled fifty meters above the ground with four of your fingers?" he asked incredulously._

 _"_ _You acted on instincts" I replied. "That's why it worked. And hey, you did jump in the end, didn't you?"_

 _He sighed, understanding he wouldn't win this one._

 _"_ _How about we forget about near-death experiences next time you want to help out, uh?"_

 _"_ _For once, I'll agree" I let out a short laugh. "How about we don't tell the others too? They don't need to know. Like, absolutely not"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll keep that as blackmail material" he nodded._

 _"_ _Th- hey!"_

::

 _"_ _This wasn't the song you gave me"_

 _"_ _I know"_

 _"_ _Well played"_

 _I stilled for a second, gaping at her like a fish out of water, before shaking my head._

 _"_ _Err… thank you?"_

 _"_ _It was… a good song" she seemed sick just admitting it. "You played your cards well, Ritsukera. I won't fall for it so easily next time, though"_

 _"_ _With all respect, Tachibana-san, this isn't a competition" I remarked. "I just wanted to get my point across. It's all- wait, did you say next time?"_

 _"_ _Yes. You did your job and I believe this fashion show will know greater success with the little… rebellion, you made. Do you have a problem with that?"_

 _"_ _N-none at all, ma'am!"_

 _"_ _Then get out. Your work is done here"_

 _"_ _H-hai!"_

 _However, before I could leave, I turned back to her._

 _"_ _Thank you" I bowed slightly. "Believe it or not, but this experience has greatly helped me advance on the path of becoming an Idol. Arigato gozaimasu!"_

::

Farewell… brother.

 _A slight smile graced my lips as the last note echoed. I didn't feel sad, or empty, or even relieved. I just felt…_

Happy. I'm happy.

::

 _After a moment, I finally looked up, realizing I was still in the forest. Cecil, a meter farther, seemed in the very same state as I. But then, he picked up the music sheet, and I realized all the lyrics were written, a pencil lying in the grass next to him._

 _"_ _Muses, I am grateful for your love and grace" he smiled happily._

 _"_ _Cecil… what's going on?"_

 _My voice startled him out of his trance and his eyes widened when he saw me._

 _The tears still hadn't stopped falling._

I don't feel sad, though. I'm happy. So, so happy. But why?

 _He kneeled in front of me with a smile stuck between awe, surprise and joy._

 _"_ _You've been blessed by one of the Muses, Ary" he said softly._

 _::_

 _"_ _Ceci…" Ren glanced at the boy next to him._

 _"_ _I thought music connected people and the Gods… but Haruka's songs also connect people to other people" remarked the Prince, staring at the music sheet in his hands. "I-I want to bring lots of smiles to everyone's faces! I want to sing with everyone forever! I will never have another meeting like this…"_

::

 _"_ _Camus' thoughtfulness was incredible" Cecil brought his knees to his chest. "Though_ Ary _wouldn't know"_

 _"_ _Eh!" I protested, gently whacking his arm. "He was pestering me like a God damn child, of course I'd want to get away! He acted so much like my damn mother at that time, I just couldn't stand it. Plus, I learned something too, you know?"_

 _"_ _What is it?" he asked, curiosity evident in his eyes._

 _"_ _Professionalism isn't about doing whatever you can within stated rules" I replied, looking up at the sky. "But about accommodating. Doing the best you can with what you have at hands, with whatever is asked of you. Oh, and also that a window is the best way to escape Camus' wrath"_

::

 _"_ _Miss Arya, one minute!"_

 _"_ _Coming!" I yelled back. "Kai, where are you going with this!?"_

 _"_ _Be yourself" my next remark caught in my throat. "All you have to do is act yourself. Don't put on a mask, people see those too often. If you act natural, then they'll come to realize the same things I did, I promise"_

 _"…_ _what did you realize?"_

 _He smiled, releasing me._

 _"_ _That you're an amazing person, Ary. Now go on, they're waiting for you!"_

::

 _"_ _You know, I thought about what you said sooner" I admitted. "About how being alone was easier and more efficient and whatnot. In a way, I think you're right"_

 _He tilted his head my way, sign he was listening._

 _"_ _When you're alone, you don't form any bond" I pursued. "Nothing can hold you back or force you down. You keep on advancing, never having to care about others than yourself. And in a way, you can only fully trust yourself, right?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _I think it's harder, though"_

 _He blinked._

 _"_ _Why would that be?" he asked._

 _"_ _Because loneliness can be the heaviest burden one can bear"_

::

 _"_ _Rya-chan"_

 _Startled, I looked up to Reiji, who crossed his arms behind his head. I then looked around, realizing we were already back at the Agency._

 _"_ _You know, no one is the same"_

 _I frowned at that._

 _"_ _I know that. Why are you-"_

 _"_ _I think you're getting ahead of yourself"_

 _I blinked, more surprised than angered by his comment._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Well" he looked up to the sky. "Since you began at the Academy, people kept telling you how your words could change people's hearts, right?"_

 _I nodded. It was true I heard that a lot since I befriended the guys._

 _"_ _I just think that… not everyone needs to be changed"_

::

 _"_ _Thank you for your time"_

 _"_ _No, thank you… for coming back to me…"_

 _My eyes widened as his own fell shut. I barely registered as an high-pitched, prolonged sound filled the now silent room, shock and some guilt reverberating in my very bones._

He thought…

 _I snapped my eyes shut, refusing myself the right to cry._

He though… I was his daughter…

::

 _"_ _You're Ranmaru before being QUARTET NIGHT, you know that, right?"_

 _"…_ _what?"_

 _"_ _Just like I'm Arya before being STARISH" I insisted. "You can't forget your passion just because you don't have time or whatnot. If you work without passion, then what good are you as an Idol? Plus, just because you love rock doesn't mean you can't love Quartet Night either. You can have both, if you're willing to try"_

::

 _"_ _I'll be honest, Camus: I am convinced you can sing this song with the utmost perfection" I assured. "I wouldn't have composed it otherwise. I believe it is time to up the challenge a bit. That is, if you aren't scared to fully tackle it. I need your answer now. We only have to weeks after all, meaning you cannot go at this half-heartedly. If you're doing this song, you'll have to work for it"_

 _I held his stare for a few seconds, his fangirls now silent and watching everything unfold with anticipation. Then, he gave a bare nod._

 _"_ _Great!" I beamed at him, giving back the song. "I've already set up a meeting for you and Damyan. He's the one who helped me traduce the lyrics. I'll send all the details on my way out. I'll leave you to it now. See you later!"_

::

Two years passed, and each experience was a novelty that brought the best –or sometimes the worst- in me. I worked on many projects, many jobs, always giving my all and my best so that my hard work could reach out to not only the fans, but also to my precious ones.

It was fun, strengthening, amazing…

::

 _My eyes widened as I took a bite of the crab cake._

 _"_ _Okay, who made this crab cake?" I asked, looking around. "It's delicious!"_

 _"_ _Oh, that's Ran-Ran's special!" beamed Reiji, not far from me._

 _I stared at the grey-haired man, who was now sporting an expression of smug satisfaction._

 _"_ _It's awesome" I repeated his way, his smirk widening. "But you're still an ass"_

 _The smirk dropped instantly and his eye twitched while I bumped fists with Syo._

::

 _At Haruka's statement, my heart missed a beat._

Could it be…

 _"_ _The answer was always right by my side" she pursued, eyes widening in understanding. "P-please, Cecil-san! Sing with everyone as a member of STARISH!"_

::

 _I gaped at them, totally at lost at what to do or say, before laughing._

 _"_ _You guys are such dorks" I breathed out. "But thanks a lot, to all of you"_

 _"_ _Just cut your damn cake already" Ranmaru than rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Ran-Ran, be nice! It's her birthday!" whined Reiji._

 _"_ _Technically speaking, we are celebrating a month and eight days late" stated Ai._

 _I snickered as Reiji made a face._

These guys… they really are something, aren't they?

::

 _At the same time, the numbers stopped elevating, and we all could only stared, mouths agape, as confetti ran down on our heads, the word 'WINNER' bright and grand under STARISH's name._

We… win…

 _I gasped._

WE WIN!

 _The crowd went wild at that as I finally let go of Tokiya and Ren's hands, smiling somewhat apologetically to them when they rubbed them. They just shook their heads, smiling softly._

 ** _"_** ** _It's STARISH! The favorite, HEAVENS, has been defeated! It's the birth of a new star!"_**

::

 _"_ _Eh, Jinguji" called Masato, frowning a little in contemplation. "Didn't you tell me once about that one Christmas party where you were shoved in a pool? If I recall, it was in France…"_

 _Ren's eye twitched as I suddenly realized just exactly what the blue-haired boy was going on about._

 _"_ _Oh my God!" I point an accusing finger at the flirt. "_ You're _the creep!"_

 _"_ _I really had hoped you forgotten about that incident" he winced._

 _"_ _You moron! I was ten fricking years old!"_

 _"_ _It was harmless! And_ you _put scratching powder in my suit!"_

 _"_ _You asked for it!"_

::

 _We all could only agree with that, and I took a good look around. The wild crowd, QUARTET NIGHT to our right, HEAVENS staring down on us, and all of my friends' determined and somewhat happily excited faces._

 _My own broke in a feral grin._

Well, guess Reiji's right. Things are going to be interesting, now that HEVENS is back in the game.

…

What a pain.

::

 _"_ _The Allied Affiliates are all of you. You will work together to direct the Ritsukera Agency until all of the affiliates deems me apt to take back this role in unanimity" I continued firmly. "There will be a time-limit of five years for this contract, before it is to be renewed. During this time, five percent of the profits made by the Agency will go to each affiliate"_

 _"_ _And where would you get these profits?" retorted my last relative in cold anger, but apparently smug. "You only own thirty percent of it all, not enough to-"_

 _"_ _Wrong" I smiled sweetly at her. "I own everything"_

 _"_ _W-what?" she faltered at that, not understanding. "You're wrong! I own seventy percent of the profits, it is written in the will of-"_

 _"_ _It was a contract you made with father, was it not?" my smile turned feral. "And as he oh so wisely wrote, all of the contracts signed by himself were to be renewed, approved and signed by both parties. Or, ridden off if needed"_

 _She gaped, unable to retort, and I took it as my cue to continue._

 _"_ _Miranda Idonys Cruz, you are therefore excused of your duties as an Idol for the Ritsukera Agency. We thank you for your work" I concluded. "You may leave, now. This meeting is private to the affiliates"_

That's it. I win, mother.

::

 _Before I knew it, I was pulled ahead by each Director into the spotlight._

 _"_ _Due to an odd number of members, it has been decided that a second project will be in march at the same time!" announced Saotome._

 _"_ _Ritsukera Arya shall compose a song for each member of HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT, not as a member of STARISH, but as Shining Agency's part-time Composer!"_

 _"_ _EH!?"_

::

 _"_ _A-Ary!"_

 _"_ _You triple idiot… baka… God damn it, scaring the crap out of me like that…"_

 _He let out a startled laugh, hugging back._

 _"_ _Sorry"_

 _"_ _Stop apologizing!" I scolded, finally letting go. "And guys, seriously: if any of you feels like a breaking down is coming, just sit down and let's talk about it instead of going all gloom and doom and giving me a call in the middle of the night that'll keep me from sleeping for two days straight, okay?"_

::

 _"_ _Rya-chan"_

 _I blinked, suddenly realizing Reiji was now before me, smiling softly. I beamed back at him, before launching myself at him and hugging him tightly._

 _"_ _You damn morons, the both of you! You scared the crap out of me, seriously!"_

 _"_ _Gomen, gomen" he laughed, hugging back. "Won't happen again, promise"_

 _"_ _I'll hold you to that" I huffed, letting him go, before facing the four of them. "So, everything's well and good? BFF and braiding hair?"_

 _The brunet laughed yet again while the other three rolled their eyes._

::

Of course, it doesn't mean all was well and good all of the time. More often than not, something turned the whole situation upside down, and we found ourselves in quite the position –me being the source of it all, usually-.

::

 _Practically jumping on it, I accepted the call._

 _"_ _Tokiya!?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hai-"_**

 _"_ _Thank God!" I fell back on my bed in relief. "You had me so worried, not showing up like that right after saying you would! Did you collapse again? Did something happen?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry"_** _he simply said._ _ **"I'm on my way right now. I'll explain everything on-"**_

 _Before he could finish, the line broke. I blinked at my phone a few times, realizing he practically hang up on me, before coming to my senses and trying to call back. It didn't work, though. A sweat ran down my spine._

Or he's out of reach, or his phone is dead. Don't panic. He's fine, I'm sure he's fine. It's not- It's not like last time. It's just a misunderstanding.

 _But I couldn't believe myself._

::

 _"_ _They took it! The song! They took it! They're going to taint it! Break it apart! They can't! They're going to… they're going…"_

 _As if in overload, my mind suddenly went blank as my breath hitched. My vision blurred, and I only realized I had collapsed when my head hit the carpet. My strength seemed to vanish as darkness took over and I let go, unable to fight against exhaustion anymore._

::

 _"_ _My brother isn't like yours, Arya" he finally snapped, shooting me a colder look. "He's not kind or caring, all he cares about is the family business, nothing else"_

 _I took a step back at the tone, before clenching my fists._

 _"_ _At least you still have a brother" I then replied hotly. "God, you know what? Forget it. I was just trying to help"_

 _Now angry, I shoved my shaking fists in my pockets and, without another look at him, I headed back to the dorms._

What an ass…

::

 _"_ _He told us that, all his life, he felt like someone was protecting him" I insisted. "And he's grateful for it, but he wants to be able- to be strong too. You said you wanted to protect him, right? Protecting Natsuki is also protecting his feelings and valuing his thoughts. He's trying to change so that he won't need to be protected anymore. You need to have some faith in him, Satsuki! You need- you need to give him a chance…"_

 _I fell silent as he went in a internal debate. His eyes were shifting between the lyrics, me and nothingness, his thinking fast and blurry._

 _"…_ _You're so serious about Natsuki"_

 _"_ _Of course I am" I rolled my eyes at that. "He's my friend. And so are you, Satsuki"_

::

 _"_ _My name is Ritsukera Arya, not girl. And I never said anything about backing down" I retorted. "I was merely trying to be considerate to HEAVENS, considering they're going to loose"_

 _He barked out a laugh at that, apparently amused._

 ** _"_** ** _Ritsukera, uh? As arrogant as your father, I see! But how about we make our own little deal, then?"_**

 _"_ _Wait, Ary, maybe you shouldn't-" I ignored Syo's plead._

 _"_ _I'm all ears"_

 _The man's grin only widened._

 ** _"_** ** _If STARISH does win the Award, not only HEAVENS will be disbanded, but I will also accept one contract your father has tried to pass in Asia for so many years"_**

Well, Father's going to be happy alright.

 _"_ _And if STARISH looses?" I however had to ask._

 ** _"_** ** _Then not only will STARISH be disbanded, but yourself will have to join Raging Entertainment"_**

::

 _There was a moment of silence, before the purple-eyed boy started making his way towards me. I stood my ground as the rest of the guys stiffened next to me, ready to jump in action if necessary._

Aren't they sweet? They- not the time!

 _"_ _You've got a nice look in your eyes" he smirked, looming closer to my face._

 _I instantly pushed him away, but he barely moved an inch. I glared at him, refusing to back away._

 _"_ _One, this sounds seriously creepy and pedophilic" I deadpanned, keeping my cool. "And two, out of my bubble. I value personal space, so_ back off _"_

 _There was a snort for Syo at my first remark, but our amusement soon died down as our opponent then grabbed my chin to tilt my head upwards. I instantly slapped his hand away, baring my teeth and barely restraining a hiss._

 _"_ _You will be joining Raging Entertainments when STARISH disbands, according to the bet concluded with my father" he stated, unbothered by my very obvious snarl._

::

 _"_ _Haruka, calm down!" I grabbed her shoulders, growing worried. "Beat HEAVENS? Where did you pick that up…"_

 _She stiffened, not really knowing what to do or say. I took a deep breath._

 _"_ _I love them" I then said. "Your songs, your music, your talent, everything! I love them because you put your soul and spirit in your compositions, because everything you create is another piece of your heart too big to be true. But right now… it's not about_ beating _them, Haruka! You can't beat people with music!"_

 _"_ _But if I don't-"_

"You can't beat people with music!"

::

 _I pulled out a pack of strawberries from my bag, all of them dressed with dark chocolate. He raised an eyebrow, taking the gift nonetheless._

 _"_ _Take those as a thanks, and an apology" I smiled, a little sheepish._

 _He nodded in understanding, before looking back one last time to where the limousine had fully gotten out of sight._

 _"_ _You ought to be careful, Arya" then warned the man, heading back inside. "She's planning something"_

 _I sighed heavily as the doors closed behind him, looking down._

Don't I know it.

::

 _"_ _Are you expulsing me?" I blurted out before any of them could react._

 _They blinked, taken aback at the sudden inquiry, and the pink-haired man instantly took my hands in his in a reassuring gesture._

 _"_ _No, of course not, Ary-chan!"_

 _"_ _Oh, thank God" my breathing got easier, all of sudden. "But… what's going on, then?"_

 _He cringed a little, sending a glance back to the other three, before backing away._

 _"_ _Camus, if you'd please" for once, Saotome was actually serious, which actually scared the crap out of me._

 _The man sighed, before turning to me his piercing stare._

 _"_ _Your family has arranged a marriage between the two of us"_

::

 _An hand slapped over my mouth, stopping my mad rant, and it took me a few seconds to exactly realize what I had just blurted out._

… what?

 _"_ _Ary… this is a project for the three of us" remarked Tokiya, wide eyes. "Why… have you been trying to take it all on yourself?"_

 _I gaped, unable to come up with an answer._

 _"_ _I… forgot…" I was taken aback by my own answer._

::

 _"_ _Miss Arya, if you'd allow me a moment…"_

 _"_ _Err, sure? Guys, I'll catch up"_

 _They nodded, still under the shock of the announcement, and left. I then turned to the Director, easily knowing what he was about to say._

 _"_ _I've heard" I assured quietly. "But… it doesn't mean anything. Right now, you have to understand that I am fully dedicated to STARISH and this Agency. Nothing will get in between"_

 _"_ _You won't be able to leave this matter to rest for too long" he warned, serious._

 _"_ _I know" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I know that. But… I'll focus on the SSS for now. I'll settle matters right after, I swear"_

 _"_ _I'll hold you to that, then"_

::

 _"_ _Reiji isn't self-centered! He left because he was tired of your bullshit! He gave QUARTET NIGHT everything he had. What have you all given without being asked to do so? Isn't he- isn't he allowed to be tired, finally understanding that his efforts would always be for naught?"_

 _Finally, I turned to Ai._

 _"_ _He's not coming back. Not unless you reach out for him before it's too late" I insisted coldly. "And you know what? I wouldn't blame him if he refused even then"_

 _"_ _Why are you even angry about it?" snapped Ranmaru, loosing his cool. "Your oh-so-happy little group of friends will still be together anyway, why would it matter to you?"_

 _"_ _Because you're my friends too, Kurosaki Ranmaru, get that into your thick skull!"_

 _I felt like punching some sense into him –no, all three of them-, but finally settled for leaving before doing something I'd regret later on._

 _"_ _I'm not even angry" I admitted, opening the door. "I'm just… disappointed. Disillusioned. Maybe a little of both"_

 _I shot one last glance behind, before shaking my head and leaving._

 _"_ _I expected so much more… of such amazing Idols. Guess I was wrong" I cursed under my breath, slamming the door behind me._

::

 _"_ _T-this can't-"_

 _"_ _It is all legally right" Shining however shook his head._

 _The contract in my hands was the one I had signed more or less two years prior, before I joined Saotome Academy. It had been the one my parents had forced me to sign, fearing I would try to break away from their clutches while in Japan, and that had hold me back all along before STARISH was formed._

::

 _The boy's eyes widened at that, and he finally looked back at me._

 _"_ _The contract…"_

 _"_ _It's the one in Otori Raging's possession" I confirmed. "But that's beyond the point. All I'm saying is that… I understand. STARISH has been the one to open my eyes, to allow me my freedom back, to pull me out of a life I thought I wouldn't be able to escape. I am who I am today because of them, and if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here now. They've given me everything, and I want to pay them back. I'm much more trouble than I'm worth and yet, they put up with me and my antics, only God knows how. I'm grateful, and I don't want to let them down, no matter what… Just like you"_

::

 _"_ _Satsuki, you're scaring me" I grabbed his hand. "What are you saying? Y-you're talking as if… as if…"_

 _I couldn't say it, no matter how hard I tried._

 _I was surprised when he offered me a soft smile, so out of character, before leaning closer and embracing me tightly._

 _"_ _Arigato"_

No…

 _"_ _Satsuki!"_

::

 _"_ _Ayden…" my voice broke, my throat felt dry as I felt the water damping my clothes. "Ayden, I'm sorry… I can't-"_

 _My breath hitched, I shut my eyes tightly to keep my tears as the dark sky was illuminated by lightning._

 _"_ _I can't do it anymore" my voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry. I can't do it"_

 _I felt weak, all of sudden. Tired. So, without another thought, I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket, before hiding my head in my arms and letting mental exhaustion take me away._

::

 _And talk I did._

 _"_ _I can't do it. Ever since the beginning, STARISH was there for me. All of you were there for me. You helped me grow as an Idol, as a person. And how do I return the favor? By forcing you all in positions you never wished for, putting so much pressure on everyone, and slowing them down. Had I not been here, STARISH would probably already have won SSS, for all we know! I'm not needed, not necessary, I'm just the God damn eighth member without whom the group would still be as wonderful as ever! I keep disappointing all of you, creating more trouble than I'm worth it! I'm just a nuisance, wasted time and efforts. And no matter how hard I try, this will never change! I keep trying and trying but each step forward send me three steps back. Each time I think things are getting better, something goes wrong and we start back to zero! I'm tired of trying, tired of failing, tired of disappointing, I'm sick of hurting everyone and lying to even myself and damn it, I can't do it anymore!_ J'ai beau essayer, les choses prendront toujours un tournant pour le pire, parce que ma vie se résume à un bordel qui ne pourra que s'empirer plus le temps passe! Rester ici voudrais dire continuer de blesser tout le monde que j'ose appeler amis, alors dis moi, Kurosaki Ranmaru, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je m'en aille? Que je me fasse la malle, et que vous puissiez enfin avancer sans personne pour vous retenir derrière!? J'en peux plus, Ranmaru, je peux plus le faire! _Do you understand!? I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"_

::

 _"_ _Otoya? What is it?" I asked, worried._

 ** _"…_** ** _I can't"_**

 _"_ _What?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry… I… can't smile, anymore"_**

 _"_ _I don't understand" I frowned, my heart missing a beat. "Otoya, what's going on, are you okay? What happened? Hang on, where are you? I-"_

 ** _"_** ** _I can't be part of STARISH anymore. Gomen"_**

 _"_ _N-no! Wait! Otoya, just hang on for a second, please listen! What-"_

::

 _"_ _What? What do you mean, I can't come in?" I slammed my hands on the desk. "I have to meet with Van for the project! It's very important, we only have a few day left!"_

 _"_ _I apologize, but you are not allowed to go upstairs" refused the receptionist with an apologetic look. "These are direct orders from the Director"_

::

 _"_ _Reiji…"_

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _Ai isn't Andi"_

::

For some reason, I suddenly felt nostalgic. Barely two years had passed and yet, it felt as if those had been my whole life. It changed each day, taking turns I never even imagined possible, shaping itself through experiences I only dreamed of.

 _And now, it's about to change once more._

 _For the better or the worst, though… I truly wouldn't be able to say._

"Ary"

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. Turning around as STARISH moved away a little, I found HEAVENS standing before us.

::

 _"_ _Ne, Shion" I looked up from my own paper. "If you don't mind me asking… what's your dream?"_

 _He seemed startled for a second, before glancing aside._

 _"…_ _to be with HEAVENS"_

 _I hummed, thinking that much. In the end, himself and I weren't very different. He considered HEAVENS his family, even if he never understood it himself, and wanted to do everything he could for them, no matter what._

 _"_ _What is your dream, Arya?"_

 _I smiled at him._

 _"_ _To be with STARISH"_

 _And, to my great surprise, he smiled back._

::

 _As promised, I came to Raging Agency the next day. I was escorted by a staff member to the gym, where I quickly changed in my sparring attire. I was putting on my fingerless gloves when the door opened, letting enter Yamato._

 _He blinked, before shaking his head and placing down his bag near the benches._

 _"_ _No fighting gloves?" he however asked._

 _"_ _What, afraid to take a punch?" I taunted, hands on my hips._

 _"_ _Thought you'd like to preserve your pretty face for a while longer" he retorted in the same tone, coming to stand two meters away from me._

 _"_ _You think I'm pretty?" I gushed._

::

 _"_ _Eiichi! The lyrics, what-"_

 _He ruffled my hair, cutting me off as I gaped at him._

 _"_ _Trust me" he smiled and, for once, I was startled at the genuine thoughts behind it. "You're worth the trouble, and much more. STARISH knows it, too. Guess HEAVENS will just have to work even harder, eh?"_

 _My mind went blank, I couldn't answer to that. Now outright laughing, he waved before leaving the recording room._

 _"_ _It was fun, A-ry-a. I'm sure we'll work together again soon enough"_

 _For once, I couldn't find it in me to snap at his smugness._

 _Then, a smile bloomed on my face, and I felt strangely happy, three words I'd never thought I'd say escaping my lips._

 _"_ _Thank you, Eiichi"_

::

 _"_ _Good job" I extended my hand to him. "It was nice working with you"_

That, no matter what…

 _For only answer, Kira kissed my knuckles, before patting my head and walking out. I raised an eyebrow, getting way too used to these sort of exits by now, before shaking my head with a laugh._

You're all stuck with me. Better just accept it already.

::

 _"_ _Of course. Aw, you truly are great, Ary-chan!" beamed Nagi, latching his arms around my neck. "I can't wait for you to join HEAVENS!"_

 _"_ _O-oi!" I protested. "Cheeky brat, we won't loose so easily, you know?"_

 _"_ _Maybe" he grinned, and I was only then that I realized with horror that we were almost the same height. "But we won't give up on you either, Ary-chan. After all, the best group needs the best members, right?"_

 _I pulled on his cheeks, laughing as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp._

::

 _"_ _Van!"_

 _"_ _Ary!"_

 _I bumped fists with the man, grinning like a maniac, and he laughed at my expression._

 _"_ _Excited much?"_

 _"_ _Well, we worked together for the TV show, but we never sang together before, so I'm really curious about how it'll work out" I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "Ne, ne, are you a slow starter when composing too?"_

 _"_ _Maybe"_

 _I made a face, and he ruffled my hair._

 _"_ _Kidding~ So, shall we get started?"_

 _"_ _Hell yeah!"_

::

 _"_ _I had a good time too, Arya" he smiled back. "You know, it would be nice to have you around"_

 _"_ _Are you saying you want me to join HEAVENS?" I pointed at myself, confused._

 _Eiji sighed, scratching the back of his head._

 _"_ _I know you don't want this to happen…"_

 _"_ _Please don't take it personal" I cringed._

 _"_ _I'm not" he assured. "But know that, if you do end up joining us after all… well, at least you'll have some friends awaiting you, okay?"_

::

 **(((SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT!)))**

I smiled softly at them. In the end, they too were great friends. Now that they knew the whole story behind the contract, and that we all learned to know each other, the idea of myself joining them 'by force' wasn't as appealing. I knew from their very words that they still wish I'd give up on STARISH to join them, but also that they understood the special bond I held with my very first friends.

Eiichi grinned, Eiji offered a warm smile. Nagi made two peace signs with his hands, Shion bowed his head, Van winked, Kira smiled too, and Yamato pumped his fist.

 _They're here for me,_ I realized. _To tell me that no matter what happens, how this turns out… they'll be there for me._

Warmth spread in my chest.

"Ooh, seems live everyone's here already"

All heads turned to QUARTET NIGHT, who seemed to have regained their energy.

 **(((YOU CAN GO NOW!)))**

::

 _There was a moment of stillness, before I realized just exactly in what position in trapped myself in._

I'm currently doing a one-handstand, a box under my left arm and another on top of my feet. How the fuck am I supposed to get back up!?

 _"_ _God damn it…"_

 _"_ _Oh, hello there!"_

 _Startled at the sudden voice, I lost my precarious balance and started falling._

 _"_ _Gah!"_

 _The mysterious person however caught the fifth box while I landed on my rear, the fourth carefully tucked against my chest._

 _"_ _Oh, gomen, gomen! Here, let's get you up!"_

 _The man grabbed my arm and got me back on my feet in one pull. I eyed him, curious somewhat. He seemed rather young, with brown hair and eyes, a hat and a laughing spark that made me think of Otoya._

 _"_ _I'm really sorry about that" he grinned bashfully._

 _"_ _Nan, no trouble" I assured. "Thanks for the help. I was in a rather…. unfavorable position, as you have seen. I'm Arya, by the way. Just Ary for short"_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, Rya-chan!" he shook my hand with energy. "I'm Kotobuki Reiji. You're here for the Master Course, right? I'm one of the seniors"_

::

 _"_ _You know, it wasn't against you" I then said. "Not wanting to marry you and whatnot, I mean"_

 _"_ _Same to you"_

 _"_ _You know, I actually have some difficulties believing that" I deadpanned._

 _Camus didn't deny it, making me sweatdrop._

Must still be mad about the window incident.

::

 _"_ _You're a_ person _" I insisted, more quietly. "You might have a different body than the others, but you act as a human, think as a human,_ feel _like a human. While you care for Reiji's happiness, you should also care about your own, because going on with the logic 'I-don't-care-if-I'm-hurt-as-long-as-he's-happy' is dramatic and frankly cliché. You're as important as him. You're an Idol, a member of QUARTET NIGHT, a friend. You're_ not _Andi, and you'll_ never _be"_

 _He tensed in my embrace, but I didn't let go._

 _"_ _You need to forget about Reiji's expectations and think about yourself. You can_ never _be Inori Andi… but you_ can _be Mikaze Ai"_

 _I didn't pull away, waiting for an answer, a reaction. Finally, after a few minutes, his arms closed around my shoulders, and he leaned into my embrace._

 _"_ _My data didn't prepare me for this kind of situation" he admitted, his voice barely a whisper. "And I am uncertain as to what course of action I am to take"_

 _"_ _Doubts are a part of life" I answered, finally letting him go. "You just have to make sure that you're resolving them as yourself, and not as someone else. Look, this time around, you really should sleep on this. We'll talk more in the morning, okay?"_

::

 **(((READ FOR SOME RANYA FLUFF!)))**

The brunet pinched my cheeks, and I pushed him away with a pained groan, making him laughed. Camus simply patted my head, making my eye twitch. As for Ai, after a second of hesitation, he actually brought me in his arms for a hug.

 _Oh my God, I love his hugs. It's so awkwardly cute._

When he pulled away, I found myself facing Ranmaru.

::

 _"_ _What do you want?"_

 _"_ _Punch me again"_

 _"…_ _uh?"_

 _But his annoyed glance told me I had heard him right. Deciding to take away his arrogant expression, I obeyed and punched him again._

 _He blocked once more._

 _Now annoyed too, I punched again. And again. And again._

 _Each time, he blocked or avoided it. Growing more restless, I felt the adrenaline slowly pumping in my veins as, from the corner of my eyes, I saw his one fist coming my way. Blocking it at the last second, we both glared at each other before pulling away. He then fell into a fighting stance._

 _"_ _Come at me, little girl"_

 _And dared to smirk._

 _I cracked my knuckles._

 _"_ _You're one, jerk"_

::

 _"_ _Wait"_

 _Turning to him, I raised an eyebrow, curious. He looked away, suddenly uncomfortable for some reason._

 _"_ _Are you… what… are friends, to you?"_

Of all the things to ask… never thought I'd hear that from him.

 _"_ _Easy" I replied. "They're everything. They're people who'll share your laughs and your tears, and who you'll love with everything you got despite differences. They're feel each other's passion up close, and a day without them is dull, empty. And true friends… will never leave you behind"_

 _He stiffened at my words, sending me a sideway, wondering glance. I smiled at him._

 _"_ _Though… you already knew that, didn't you?"_

::

 _"_ _Eh, what's that? Did you two got each other's gift?" exclaimed Reiji, appearing out of nowhere behind me._

 _"_ _Coincidence" I shrugged with a smile. "But look at these! Aren't they amazing?"_

 _He examined the drum sticks in my hands for a few seconds, before nodding eagerly in an approving gesture._

 _"_ _That they are, Rya-chan!" he beamed. "So, having a nice first Christmas?"_

 _"_ _The best" I assured, genuine._

 _"_ _I'm glad to hear it" his grin only widened, if possible._

 _"_ _Oi, Ary! Come here, we're going to take a picture!" suddenly called Syo._

 _"_ _Coming!"_

::

 _"_ _Still…" I titled my head his way as he seemed to hesitate on his words. "Why would you do this? Such a risky move… you couldn't even be certain I'd come"_

 _"_ _Don't act so surprise, Ranmaru" I rolled my eyes. "I told you before, didn't I? If I ever had to choose between my friends or my career, they would always be my first choice, without an ounce of hesitation"_

 _He blinked, taken aback by my statement, before snorting._

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess you did"_

::

 _"_ _Let me guess: he's still here"_

 _He didn't even have to answer. However, as I turned around to this time give him a straight piece of my mind, Ranmaru punched him straight in the face. I blinked as the boy slumped on the floor, but anyone could easily guess it was more because of the alcohol than the hit._

 _"_ _I could've taken take of him" I pouted a little._

 _"_ _I know"_

::

 _"_ _That was your first kiss? Why didn't you say anything!?"_

 _"_ _Dude, it's a kiss, big deal" I rolled my eyes._

 _"_ _You don't understand" he practically seethed. "Your oh-so-precious friends are going to_ skin me!"

 _I opened my mouth to comment about how ridiculous that sounded, before backing down, deep in thoughts._

Actually… knowing them, they probably will.

 _"_ _Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess" I finally answered._

 _He facepalmed, making me laugh as I spun on my heels to go get some ice cream from the machine the staff had set a few days ago. I was feeling up for something sweet right now._

Still, for what it's worth… it was a nice first kiss.

::

 _"_ _Oh yeah? Well with that damn holier-than-thou attitude of yours, it's no wonder your previous group disbanded!" I snapped back, not thinking straight. "Keep being such an asshole, I'm sure you'll make QUARTET NIGHT fall apart too!"_

 _There was a distinct gasp from Haruka and Tomochika slapped an hand over her mouth as the rest of the boys winced. The three members of_ Heart Of Crows _were watching everything unfold with growing unease, and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT didn't know what to do to calm everyone down._

 _Ranmaru's heterochromatic eyes widened, and hurt flashed in them, before anger gained the best of him._

 _"_ _And keep joking around like that, and you might end up leaving after all! In a way, it might not be a bad idea, what with you always causing so much trouble! Go on,_ eighth member _, how more of an annoyance can you become!?"_

::

 _"_ _Not that it was much trouble! It was my fault, and-"_

 _"_ _Dude, chill" I snorted, amused despite everything. "I'm not made of porcelain or anything. How I reacted yesterday was merely because of emotions that I kept bottling up since day one. My reserves of doubts and insecurities are pretty much empty by now"_

 _His lips twitched at the joke, relief evident on his features, and I placed a reassuring hand on his arm._

 _"_ _You shattered me, only to build me back even stronger" surprise shone in his orbs as I beamed at him. "Arigato, Ranmaru"_

 _He gaped for a second, before shoving his hands in his pockets in looking away._

 _"_ _Don't make a big deal out of it, squirt" he mumbled._

::

 _He stared for a second, surprised. Then, he started laughing. At first startled by the sound, I then realized it was probably the first time I heard him laugh so loud and genuinely._

It's… nice.

 _"_ _Damn, you sure are funny, midget" he ruffled my hair, the uncharacteristically grin stretching on his face. "Don't ever changer, alright?"_

 _It's took me a few seconds to realize how fast my heart was beating. Then, as he left to join with his group for practice, I placed an hand over my pounding chest._

What's happening to me?

 _But deep down, I knew. Hell, I knew well. Groaning in despair, I placed an hand over my face, leaning against the wall for support._

Fuck my life. Can't things be simple, for once?

 _I was in love with Kurosaki Ranmaru. How screwed was I?_

::

 _Unable to stop myself any longer, I got on the tip of my feet and placed my lips upon his, before pulling away in a flash. It was brief, barely a second, the moment it took me to realize_ what the hell am I doing.

 _"_ _Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-"_

 _My voice died in my throat when I found his lips on mine once more. After a moment, I relaxed, and kissed him back._

::

 **((((((MEMORY FLOW OVER! YOU CAN READ IN PEACE NOW!))))))**

An heavy silence followed, before Nagi stomped his feet on the floor.

"Just kiss already!"

"Nagi!" I protested, my cheeks already flaming.

As confused exclamations followed the remark, I failed to notice the man before me leaning in before his lips caught mine. Surprised for a second, I then decided to forget about 'what if's and kissed him back.

When we finally pulled away, I let my head lean on his chest, laughing a little.

"What was that for?"

"Good luck kiss" he grinned.

I blinked, then snorted.

"You're such a dork" I swatted his arm.

It was only then that I remembered everyone else was present. HEAVENS already knew, smirking in amusement at the scene, but STARISH and the other members of QUARTET NIGHT were more… surprised.

Otoya had become as red as his hair, Ren was openly gaping at us, and Masato wasn't even blinking anymore. Tokiya's brain seemed to have an overload, and Syo was shaking his head, looking at me, then at Ranmaru, then at me again, apparently unable to connect the dots. Natsuki was actually clapping his hands happily, and Cecil was smiling, having seen it coming, or so it seemed.

Reiji was dumbstruck, on the edge between treason and happiness. We didn't tell him anything, after all. Ai was analyzing the whole situation and everyone's reactions, probably recording them while he was at it. Finally, Camus simply stared for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head, knowing there was nothing to be done about it.

 **"** **Here comes… STARISH!"**

We were all suddenly snapped back into reality. Not even having the time to say goodbye, we were sent on stage.

Answers would have to wait for the end of the concert.

* * *

 ** _We sing now with love_**

 ** _Let it ring out and reach you_**

 ** _With an acapella of smiles_**

 ** _Light in the darkness,_**

 ** _Flowers in barren fields_**

 ** _Hearts on journeys to the sky_**

 ** _The world is changing now_**

 ** _(Legend star!)_**

 ** _STARISH forever_**

 ** _STARISH forever_**

 **Mighty (dreams)**

 **Let's sing (justice)**

 **Truth (courage)**

 **Lovely (kiss)**

 **(Lasting) In our hearts**

 **Show us (your glow)**

 **Swear that (you'll be next)**

 _Keep moving (together)!_

 ** _(Three) We are STARISH_**

 ** _(Two) And_**

 ** _(One) STARISH forever!_**

 **Even the stars burn with the flames of life**

 **And glow like the moon and rainbow**

 **Living a thousand percent stronger**

 **Until they finally sleep**

 _What is eternity?_

 **The flames of our souls will meet you**

 _No wait that's wrong_

 ** _Singing our hearts out right now in the eternity of STARISH_**

 ** _We swear now (STARISH) That we'll rise up (STARISH)_**

 ** _With endless bonds (FLY) that never break (fly)_**

 ** _Living together (STARISH) through today (STARISH)_**

 ** _The stars of the galaxy_**

 ** _With an eternal glow (LEGEND STAR)_**

"Come with us, guys!" yelled Syo.

"You can get hotter than that!" Tokiya taunted the crowd.

"Together, let's spin the passionate feelings in our hearts!" commanded Masato.

"We love you!" exclaimed Otoya.

"Let us hear your voices, little lambs!" winked Ren.

"Let us see you smile more!" beamed Cecil.

"Are you having fun? Let's get even happier together!" Natsuki waved.

"Let's keep going, people!" I cheered along, laughing.

 ** _Now I realize there are songs even more amazing than a kiss_**

 ** _It's all thanks to you_**

 ** _This is the answer we arrived at with love and tears_**

 ** _We are_**

 ** _And you are_**

 ** _STARISH_**

 ** _The life we'll protect (STARISH) is blooming here (STARISH)_**

 ** _Mysterious (LOVE) and (LOVE) again in the future_**

 ** _Legends (STARISH) are built on the present (STARISH)_**

 ** _Only those who dream can grasp the light of heaven (LEGEND STAR)_**

 ** _STARISH forever_**

 ** _STARISH forever_**

And just like that, the music ended and we were done with our performance. Panting harshly, keeping our positions a while longer, I noticed the heavy silence now weighing on the audience.

 _What's going on? Wasn't this great? Did we fail them? What's going on!?_

Before I could truly panic, the silence broke and the whole stadium shook under the thundering applaud that echoed around us, and I relaxed somewhat.

 _We did it…_

We started waving, thanking the amazing crowd. After a few more deafening seconds, we returned to the backstage. As soon as the curtains dropped, I allowed my exhaustion to take over. I felt a little dizzy, lightheaded.

* * *

 _It's over._

 _We did it._

 _And now… it's up to the judges._

My heart was beating so hard it made me a little sick.

"Ary, are you okay?" Otoya place an hand on my shoulder. "You're kind of pale"

"Just a little dizzy" I mumbled.

He made me sit down as I took some deep breaths. When I finally managed to calm down, though, the adrenaline was still pumping in my veins and the stress was starting to overcome my senses once more.

Gulping down my whole water bottle, I barely had the time to wipe the sweat from my forehead before staff members sent us back on the stage, where HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT were already awaiting the results.

We lined up, and I grabbed Syo and Otoya's hands.

 **"** **All three groups have delivered hot, hot, hot performances! And the moment of destiny has finally arrived"**

The animator went to the mike, his back turned to the three groups as the lights dimmed down. He pulled out a paper from an envelop, the tension rising amongst participants and audience alike.

 **"** **I will now announce the results"**

I gulped, my grip clenching instinctively. The boys simply squeezed with equal force.

 **"** **The group that wins the Climax Concert and was chosen to be the opening artist of the Triple S is…"**

Silence ensued. My hold tightened even more, what is he doing? This isn't the time to be joking!

 _Just tell us already, damn it!_

 **"** **STARISH!"**

I tensed as, on the screen, a picture of the group appeared. Cheers and whistles exploded from all sides, and my eyes widened.

 _We win?_

My heart suddenly started beating once more, I let go of Syo and Otoya's hands.

 _We win…_

My throat tightened, there were flashes and screams everywhere.

 _We won the concert._

My brought my hands to my mouth, muffling a scream as a wave of relief and some nausea washed over me, making me shake violently.

 _I'm staying with STARISH._

 _It's over._

"All right!"

"We did it!"

"We're the opening artist!"

"We can deliver Haruka's songs to the world!"

All the weight of the pressure accumulated during the passed few months simply… disappeared. All the stress, the worry, the fear…

"Ary?"

I snapped my eyes to the seven boys, who were smiling happily at me. The emotion of the moment becoming too much, I did the only thing I could do in such a situation.

"Guys…"

I started crying.

* * *

 **And that closes the decisive concert. What is to come next is the end of the thirteenth episode, the turning point in Arya and Ranmaru's relationship, and also the conclusion for STARISH! It'll also be the epilogue, if you want to see it that way.**

 **I don't have much more to say, if an apology to those who couldn't care less about the memories that made up the grand majority of this chapter. Myself love writting this kind of stuff, but I understand if some of you find it annoying or other.**

 **I hope you still liked it. I can't wait for your reviews! And I love you guys, please bear with be 'til the very end?**


	56. Chapter 55

**Well, my dear readers, fans, followers, reviewers and others... This is finally, officially, the last chapter of One Note At A Time. I won't call it an epilogue, for it isn't the end as of yet. However, I'll leave all the details for the Author's Note at the end of this post, so that you may enjoy the final moments of Arya to their fullest -she is NOT dying-.**

 _Thoughts._

 **Singing = boy**

 _Singing = girl_

 ** _Singing = both_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's Only The Beginning

.

.

"Ary?"

The black-haired girl snapped her eyes to the seven boys, who were smiling happily at her. The emotion of the moment becoming too much, she did the only thing she could do in such a situation.

"Guys…"

She started crying.

Instantly, they huddled around her, trying to make her calm down, much in vain. The harder they tried, the harder she cried. There was no way to stop the heavy tears rolling down her cheeks as she did her best to keep silent.

"Congratulations, STARISH"

The boys turned to QUARTET NIGHT, who was smiling at them.

"You made our souls tremble" added Eiichi, HEAVENS besides him.

"Rya-chan must be happy, uh?" winked Van.

For only answer, the STARISH members moved, revealing the crying Idol as Cecil kept trying to cheer her up, much in vain.

All the Idols sweatdropped at the sight.

"I _am_ happy, you idiots!" she protested, rubbing her eyes furiously. "That's why I'm crying, damn it! Just hug me already!"

Startled for a second, they then burst in laughter before making a group hug around her. Her cries finally stopping, she lingered in the warmth of the brotherly embrace, before looking over at HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT.

"Come here, you all" she drawled. "I wanna hug you too!"

Many laughed, others shook their heads, but they indeed joined the hug –though Reiji had to pull Camus and Ranmaru in-, while Nagi forced Yamato to join.

 **"** **What an amazing sight! The three rival groups, reuniting under the lights of friendship! Now that is what you call musical spirit!"**

They ended the group hug, all still under too much adrenaline to really be awkward about it. Erasing the last traces of her little… fit, Arya then violently shook her head, slapping her cheeks.

"A-Ary!?" startled Otoya.

"I can't sit still anymore!" she protested.

Before any of them could react, she grabbed the first mike she could find and turned around to face the agitated fans.

 **"** **Hey, everyone!"** she called. **"Do you mind if I take some more of your time tonight? I'm feeling great right now, and I want to share this amazing feeling with all of you! What do you say?"**

For only answer, applauds and approving cheers supported the idea. Grinning madly, she then tilted her head their way.

"You in?"

They couldn't really say no to that, could they?

* * *

My heart was beating too fast, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I could feel the stone hanging to my neck practically _burning,_ but it wasn't hurting, more like guiding my mind through the maze, so that I'd be able to share what I was feeling with everyone present.

I started clapping my hands together. After a few seconds, people started to join in, until the whole stadium was occupied by a rhythmic beat.

Then, I brought the mike to my lips.

 _I followed my heart into the fire_

 _Got burned, got broken down by desire_

 _I tried, I tried_

 _But the smoke in my eyes_

 _Left me blurry, blurry and blind_

My voice was strong, and so were my emotions. Now hitting my feet on the stage to keep the rhythm, I couldn't drop the smile illuminating my face.

 _I picked all the pieces up off the ground_

 _Got dirt on my fingers but that's gone now_

 _Got the glue in my hands_

 _And stickin' to the plan_

 _Stickin' to the plan that says, I can do…_

 ** _Anything at all_**

 ** _I can do anything at all_**

I sent a wink as STARISH joined me, all of them having gotten rid off their costumes. Not wasting anytime, I did the same, already wearing more confortable clothes under it –that was Tomochika's idea-.

Then, the distinctive sound of a bass… no, _two_ basses, followed. My eyes widening, I looked behind, where Ranmaru and Yamato were now showing off with their instruments in a perfectly constructed duo.

My grin widened, if possible.

 _This is my kiss goodbye!_

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly_

 _'Cause nothing's keeping me down_

 _Gonna let it all out_

 _Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

 _This is my big "Hello"!_

 _'Cause I'm here and never letting go_

 _I can finally see,_

 _It's not just a dream_

 _When you set it all free, all free, all free_

 _You set it all free_

Otoya was now following with his guitar, Masato on an electric piano, while Syo, Natsuki and Nagi teamed up with their violins and viola. In fact, everyone had their instruments. Even Reiji had gotten a hold of his maracas!

 _Where the hell did they found these?_

 _I was a girl caught under your thumb_

 _But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun_

 _And I will reach so high,_

 _Shoot so far_

 _Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target_

 ** _Make it count this time_**

 ** _I will make it count this time_**

Moving around while singing, I easily noticed the drums they finished setting on the stage. Not wasting a second, I went to take place behind them, the boys joining in the next singing part while I settled down.

 ** _This is my kiss goodbye!_**

 ** _You can stand alone and watch me fly_**

 ** _'Cause nothing's keeping me down_**

 ** _I'm gonna let it all out_**

 ** _Come on and say right now, right now, right now_**

 ** _This is my big "Hello"!_**

 ** _'Cause I'm here and never letting go_**

 ** _I can finally see,_**

 ** _It's not just a dream_**

 ** _When you set it all free, all free, all free_**

 **You set it all free**

 **You set it all free**

 **You set it all free**

 _This is my kiss goodbye!_

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly_

 _'Cause nothing's keeping me down_

 _I'm gonna let it all out_

 _Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

Propping the mike on a support, I then spun the drumsticks in my hands, before hitting the drums with all my might.

 _This is my big "Hello"!_

 _'Cause I'm here and never letting go_

 _I can finally see,_

 _It's not just a dream_

 _When you set it all free, all free, all free_

 **You set it all free**

 **You set it all free**

 **You set it all free**

 **You set it all free**

 _You set it all free_

With one last hit on the tom-toms, I then let my arms drop to my sides, panting harshly and in dire need of a breather. Sweat was coating my skin as a gleeful laugh made my whole shake to the bones. I could still hear the music through the cheers, still feel everyone's passion, still…

 _Oookay, I think I need to take a break._

 **"** **Thank you everyone!"** I finally exclaimed in the mike. **"And may we have the chance to enjoy music together again soon!"**

And with that, we exited the stage for the last time, and that was it.

The decisive concert was over.

And STARISH had won.

* * *

We had returned to the Agency, where a celebration was already on tracks to congratulate the winners of the decisive concert. QUARTET NIGHT had returned with us, and HEAVENS left to meet up with their own Director. I was kind of worried, but Saotome had briefly assured me that Raging was no longer the same before disappearing somewhere, though I had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

We had only been partying for fifteen minutes when Ringo-sensei showed up, a frown on his face.

"Ringo-sensei?" I blinked.

"Come with me, Ary"

I sent a look to the others, who simply shrugged. Doing the same, I then followed the pink-haired man. As soon as we left the room, we found Ryuya-sensei awaiting us with none other than Ranmaru.

Our eyes met.

 _They know._

"Ringo-sensei, Ryuya-sensei, what's going on?" I however asked.

"I think you already know" simply answered the ginger Idol, somewhat sorrowfully. "Come on. The Director wants to talk to you"

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. Already, though, a plan was forming in my mind. Seeing as STARISH would hold the SSS, he was sure to dismiss Ranmaru, something I couldn't let him do. Just like STARISH was everything to me, QUARTET NIGHT was everything to him.

His hand fell in mine, and I snapped my eyes back at him.

"Don't worry" he murmured, squeezing my hand. "We can handle it"

I simply squeezed his hand back, unable to answer. I could tell that the two Idols walking ahead of us were actually watching us, probably hoping to find a solution too. However, they knew the rule all too well.

Falling in love was _forbidden._

* * *

We finally arrived to Saotome's office. The older Idols went to stand on the side as we both took a seat before the desk. The Director was turning his back to us, not moving an inch, staring at a screen where a video of Ranmaru and myself kissing in the backstage of the decisive concert was playing. He paused it, never turning to face us.

After a few seconds of heavy silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't dismiss Ranmaru!"

"Ary!" he instantly reacted. "What-"

"You can't do this!" I cut him, staring at the Director's back. "I understand the importance of the no-love rule, I really do. If it wasn't there, then groups would probably fall apart due to failed relationships. However, it's not… this isn't something that can be helped! It just happens, hitting you in the face like a bitch and before you can fully understand, you're in love with the amazing person next to you! I know we were warned since the Academy, _but not even rules can stop it_ "

I slapped my hands onto the desk, gritting my teeth as the Director didn't even flinch or moved an inch.

"You can't dismiss Ranmaru. Without him, QUARTET NIGHT would be no more. You'd have to disband one of the most popular groups of Japan. You also can't throw me out, because STARISH is now the opening act for the SSS and could very well get an international debut afterwards. So, I'll say it again: _you can't do this._ I doubt the Shining Agency would be able to get back on its feet before a long while if you do"

"Is that all?" his voice was void of any emotion.

My anger faltered, and despair seeped in my voice.

"As of now, Ranmaru and I haven't even talked about anything" I clenched my fist. "We decided to await the results of the SSS before talking about a potential relationship. We know the consequences, but I ask of you to understand. I… I love Ranmaru, and I dare say he feels the same about me. And I don't care how cheap or cliché this sounds, but I don't think we can go back to what we were before now that we've open that door. So please, _please…_ just think this through"

My heart was hammering in my chest painfully as I stared at the man with hope and worry. I couldn't say much more. I mean, what was there to say? We knew the rule, and we broke it. There wasn't much on our side.

"And what if it doesn't work out?" finally asked the Director, his tone as cold as before.

An hand fell on my shoulder, and I tilted my head to the grey-haired man.

"Ary's right" he clenched his jaw. "We can't just ignore it. What we can assure you is that this relationship will not interfere with our work as Idols. Too much happened for us to forget, but we're still professionals. If worse comes to worse, though I seriously doubt it'll happen anytime soon, then we'll be able to work through it"

"Exactly" I agreed, knowing he was right. "Just give us… give us a chance. Each time, you hesitated. Each time, you gave in and granted us said chance. And each time, you never regretted it. That's how STARISH was created, how Cecil joined us, how we managed to enter the first SSS concert... Please. Give us that chance, and you won't regret it either, that I promise you"

There was a moment of silence once more, and my hope that had been rising deflated.

 _He can't risk it. He's going to refuse._

"Then I'll be the one leaving"

"What? No!" I spun around to Ranmaru. "No way! QUARTET NIGHT is everything to you! No way, if someone has to leave, then it'll be me. STARISH can still work without me, and-"

"STARISH is your very family" he retorted, grabbing my shoulders. "You can't seriously think about giving it up"

"I'm not letting you bear the consequences for something we're both responsible for" I protested.

"Yeah? Well me neither" he retorted stubbornly.

"Urgh! You're so damn stubborn!" I stomped my foot.

"You're one to talk, squirt"

"Well I-"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!"

Terrified by the boisterous laugh that snapped the tension in the air without an ounce of effort, I took a step back into Ranmaru, staring at the Director with wide eyes. Saotome was laughing loudly, strongly, as if what he had just witnessed was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. It took him a minute to fully calm down, as he finally deigned to face us.

He slammed his hands on his desk, his face broking in a grin.

"Bravo!" he exclaimed. "You have earned the right… to love!"

"… what"

"Shiny, what are you talking about?" Ringo-sensei frowned, as confused as the rest of us.

"The no-love rule is but a smoke screen!" the man made an arabesque. "It is to discover the truest feelings, the truest love! It pushes you to go beyond your limits, and to give your all to a relationship!"

"Wait, you're saying…"

"Kurosaki Ranmaru!"

"Hai!"

"Ritsukera Arya!"

"H-hai!?"

"You have earned my blessing! I accept your declaration of love and shall support your relationship in this Agency!" he announced proudly.

"But the rule…" Ryuya-sensei trailed off. "Why put this rule, then?"

"Because… the most beautiful love blooms in adversity, wouldn't you agree? It is but another trial, and those two succeeded with flying colors! You did need a little push, but all ended well, didn't it?"

"A push…"

 _Everything took a turn after my breakdown. Could he have anything to do with…_

"You asked Liam to kiss me!" I accused, pointing him with my finger. "He told me afterwards he wasn't interested in a relationship and that someone had asked him to do so. For a while, I thought he was talking about my mother, because getting involved in a romantic relationship would have had me expulsed, according to the no-love rule, and she only wants my misery. But now…"

"Yes, it was me. Anything else?"

"You were testing us" I realized, my heart's race slowing down. "To see how far we were both ready to go for each other…"

"Yes, yes, yesssss" he waved his hand as if swatting a fly. "Now out! I believe you have much to talk about. Miss Arya! Please do not forget to come to this very office tomorrow morning with the rest of STARISH"

"R-right"

"That is all, then. Good night!"

And with that, he jumped through the window and disappeared in the gardens. The four of us stared for a moment, not sure how to react.

Then, Ryuya-sensei sighed heavily.

"That's Shining Saotome for you" he simply shook his head, before heading out.

He stopped next to Ranmaru, patting his shoulder with a slight smirk.

"Good luck with that one, Kurosaki. I believe you're in for one hell of a ride"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I huffed, falsely offended.

He chuckled, before leaving. I was suddenly spun around by Ringo-sensei, who had hearts in his eyes and sparks flying around him.

"This is amazing! I would never have thought Shiny would have such a plan, but I am so happy for you, Ary-chan! Don't hesitate to come ask if you need any help, boys sure can be a handful when they want to be, and even more that one" he winked.

"Tche" grunted the bassist.

I laughed, and the pink-haired man waved, before following in the steps of the ginger, leaving the two of us alone.

After a moment, I extended my hand to him.

"Talk on the roof?"

He took it.

"Let's go"

* * *

"I can't believe how lucky we got on this one" I admitted, sitting with legs dangling over the edge.

"Well, things can't _always_ go bad, can they?" he replied, himself leaning over it and using his crossed arms as a support.

"I guess so" my lips twitched. "Still, I'm glad it turned out like that. Tonight… tonight truly is amazing. You know, I'd say 'I'm sorry, better luck next time', but I'd be lying if I did"

He snorted, shaking his head.

"Anyone would be" he pointed out. "But you guys deserve it. _You_ deserve it. Of course, you won't be as lucky next time around"

"Of course"

We stared at each other for a second, before laughing softly. When we calmed down, I raised my eyes to the sky. We had passed the whole night up, and the sun was rising in the horizon.

"I'm happy" I let out, my voice almost silent. "So, so happy. Hey, Ranmaru?"

"Hm?"

"What are we now?"

"… a couple, I guess? I mean, if you want us to be, but-"

"Idiot" I swatted his shoulder. "I said I was in love with you not ten minutes ago. Of course I'd want us to be together. Just wanted to make things clear. I mean, the lack of clear communication is what killed Romeo and Juliet"

He laughed at that.

"Ain't that right" he then took a more serious expression. "Ary…"

"I don't like the face you're making. What is it?" I fell serious too.

"I don't know how this is going to work out. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or how long you'll be able to stand me, or _anything_ , really"

"Ranmaru-"

"What I _do_ know is that no matter what, I'm going to try" there was a certain warmth in his gaze, and something fluttered in my stomach. "I'm going to try my hardest to make this relationship work, that I can promise you"

I smiled at that, before leaning closer and brushing my lips against his.

"Then I promise too. We'll make this work. I mean, you love me, and I love you. That's already a good start, isn't it?"

"I'd say it's the best"

We kissed once more.

 _I'm happy. I'm so, so happy._

 _If this is a dream, I hope it never ends._

* * *

"Cooongratulations, STARISH!" Saotome spun, a grin on his face. "You have surpassed new heights once again! However… are you ready for what is to come?"

"What is to come?" echoed Otoya.

The Director jumped onto his desk.

"Worldwide recognition!" he practically roared. "With the SSS opening act, all of the world will have their eyes on you! When this project is done, what do you believe will happen to STARISH?"

"An… international debut" realized Tokiya with wide eyes.

"Exactly!" the exuberant man raised his arms to the sky. "An amazing chance that you cannot let pass! You will have to work even harder than before, for going international as Idols will not be an easy task! So, I shall ask again: STARISH, are you ready to take over the musical world?"

"Hell yes!" I cheered.

"Alright, I'm in!" Syo bumped my fist.

"New challenges await" smiled confidently Masato. "We are ready"

"This is going to be so much fun!" beamed Natsuki.

"There's no stopping us, now, eh?" smirked lazily Ren.

"I can't wait for us to get started!" Cecil clasped his hands together.

"Together, we'll reach even greater heights" assured Tokiya.

"Ah, before I forget, Miss Arya!"

He threw something at me. Catching it with my amazing ninja reflexes, I realized it was none other than the contract that had been hanging over my head like Damocles' sword for months now. I gaped for a second, before grinning madly. Without wasting another second, I ripped it apart with enthusiasm, until measly scrap of paper were all that was left of the official binding. I then sent a grin to the boys, who grinned back.

"Now out! You have work to do!"

"Hai!" we all saluted.

With that, we ran out of his office, laughing and cheering. For any who would have seen us, we probably would have looked like a band of hooligans. However, we couldn't care less at the moment.

 _We have work to do._

Many challenges were awaiting us. Things wouldn't always be as bright as today. For all we knew, we would even fail our international debut. However, none of it mattered right now. We we ready to fight, because we had a goal, a mission.

Younger, I learned that music could change the world. As time passed, I developed the uncanny ability to change people's heart with my words. And, as STARISH grew, my dream became STARISH's. Together, we wanted to make a difference. We wanted to share our music, our passion, our feelings. We wanted to sing Haruka's songs to everyone and reach out for any who would listen to us.

 _No matter how long it takes, how much effort we have to put in, no matter the time, sweat and tears we have to put in this…_

"Ary, are you ready?"

I looked at the boys, and I offered a smile even brighter than the sun.

 _No matter what happens, what awaits on this path we have chosen…_

"More than I'll ever be. Let's do this!" I made a cartwheel, making them laugh.

 _We are going to change the world, even if it's one note at a time._

* * *

 **...**

 **That's it.**

 **One Note At A Time is over. Finished. Terminated. This fanfiction is completed, with exactly 839 pages and 285 999 words. I apologize to those who were expecting more for the final chapter, but I didn't want to overdo it and completely mess it up. I still hope you enjoyed it, I've been planning this for a while now. PS: The song was _Set It All Free,_ the version from the movie 'Sing'. **

**To answer some questions that might come up:**

 **1\. No, I won't write the little OAV/OVA with the Truth Or Dare game, since no one asked. Plus, it was more a teaser for Ranmaru/Arya fluff than anything else, and seeing as they're together now...**

 **2\. A movie is coming. If I feel inspired -which will more than probably happen-, then I'll write a special chapter using said movie.**

 **3\. If a new season comes out, be certain that I _will_ pursue this story, hence why this was a final chapter, and not an epilogue. I didn't want to make a conclusion, what with the risk of continuing the story.**

 **4\. If you have any other question or concern, don't hesitate to ask!**

 **Anyway, I want to thank everyone that has been following this story 'til the very end. For my reviewers, I'll always be grateful that you read and commented like you did. You reviews gave me inspiration and the will to continue this fanfiction. Had you not been there, ONAAT wouldn't be what it is today. I also thank my silent readers, those who never left a review but still read and favorites the story. You are as important in my eyes.**

 **So, to everyone:**

 **scarleteyes13**

 **Cocozelda**

 **Magicisgreat**

 **Ronnie-Sugar54618**

 **Hope10032**

 **C.S.R**

 **kurama**

 **ArtemisLink**

 **LovelyPrincess22**

 **Kuraikosan**

 **claryfairchildmangaka**

 **Guest1995**

 **Pharaoh**

 **GlaresThatKill**

 **NocturnalCreature998**

 **Ai**

 **Amy**

 **Moonlight Starlove**

 **narutolover10110**

 **animefreak112097**

 **Alexa Hyuuga**

 **AlexisHard**

 **AliasGrace625**

 **AnimeTrueBallet**

 **AquaRyu**

 **BlackAngel1234**

 **CielPhantomhive630**

 **CrystalSiigonis10**

 **Dawn126**

 **Devia16**

 **Freddie4153**

 **Krista294**

 **Loasaur**

 **Megumiii**

 **Mixie18**

 **MystiqueR45**

 **Rina Dragonfly**

 **Sakura Cupcakes**

 **Shiorialice**

 **SolanaLeonhart**

 **SylpheKuro**

 **The Crimson Killer**

 **VioletFan123**

 **WeepingAngels626**

 **WinterYule**

 **animeloverlight**

 **emilywoo1014**

 **faithleex7**

 **giselletorres26**

 **kakyo55**

 **katiealice15**

 **madisonjohnston532**

 **megueline12**

 **need47**

 **sadriannakoschney**

 **sakuravampire-aqua**

 **screwtherulesihavegreenhair**

 **simei20**

 **tsuyukitsune**

 **zmeaa04**

 **Baka-Beka**

 **I Love Fairytale Endings**

 **InfamousBitxh**

 **Iris Butterfly**

 **Karoe123**

 **KiseKuroko**

 **NinjaChipmunk**

 **Nobume Chocho**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **SkyAzusa**

 **That One Senpai**

 **Tiokachan**

 **bunnyxstar**

 **edwardrockbells**

 **lune-de-bleu**

 **scarletletters1070**

 **Guest(s)**

 **Oof *wipes forehead* There were more people than I thought ;-) Again, I can't thank you enough. Your support was my motivation all along, and I'm truly happy to have been able to share my passion with all of you guys. I apologize if some are missing, don't hesitate to write me if it's the case, and I'll add your name to the list.**

 **::**

 **I'm so sad and happy at the same time, it's not even funny. This story... it's my first fanfiction that has so many reviews and followers, and it's also my longest as of yet. I hope to see all of you guys soon enough in one of the new stories I'm going to start soon enough on this site, and I thank you all once more.**

 **I'd really, really love it if you could spend some more of your time for a final review. I'll be very grateful for any kind of criticism.**

 **::**

 **I'll see you in another story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Ja'ne!**

 **Anime No Akuma, over and out.**


	57. Author's Note! RanmaruArya fluff!

**Hey, everyone!**

 **So, first thing first: I haven't received a single review for the last chapter of One Note At A Time, which is kind of disapointing if I am to be honest. However, I can't blame anyone, really: you were probably busy and haven't read it, or you just weren't signaled and still don't know the chapter is out, or you actually read it but yourself were disapointed and decided to simply not review.**

 **One way or another, I'm not blaming anyone! Also, this isn't my main message.**

* * *

 **RANMARU/ARYA FLUFF!**

 **Alright, so for any of you who are still following and that are interested, I have a little project in mind. While I'm working on new stories, none of them is ready to be posted yet -lack of chapters, inspiration, uncertainty concerning the achievement, etc-. So, to make you patient a little, I had an idea: for those interested, you can send me either a key word and/or a certain sentence and/or certain situation. Myself will do my best to write an Arya/Ranmaru scene based on your demands.**

 **It can be anything! Fluff, angst, darker themes... the only thing I ain't touching are lemons. Sorry, not sorry ;-)**

 **Anyhow, I hope a few of you will answer. If none are interested, then it doesn't really matter, and I'll simply forget about it.**

 **Hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	58. The Big Bad Family

**Alright, so I made a few of the fluff chapters, as asked. As long as ideas keep coming, I'll keep posting them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **1**

 **The Big Bad Family**

 **(idea by claryfairchildmangaka)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm back~! Oh, this smells great. What are you making?"

I closed the door behind me, throwing my bag on the couch and making my way to the kitchen. Taking place at the counter, I watched as Ranmaru moved around, easily preparing the food.

"Crab cakes" he answered, shooting me a glance. "Weren't you supposed to finish earlier?"

"I got hold up by Kite and Kai, the idiots wanted a 'family dinner' or whatever" I rolled my eyes, before reporting my attention on the current situation. "Crab cakes, you said? Please tell me they're for me. Please, please, please!"

"They're not for you" he however replied, waving threateningly his spoon in my face.

"Meanie" I pouted.

"Never said I was nice"

I pulled my tongue at him, the only answer I could come up with.

It had been a week since the decisive concert. We were slowly but surely starting on the official concert of the SSS, but were still allowed to take things to a pace that let us breath. After all, as soon as we began truly, there wouldn't be much more time for our normal lives.

Anyhow, it had also been a week since Ranmaru and I started dating. Even though the relationship we now held was different from before, nothing had changed. We still met for our usual spars, saw each other on the job or sometime during the day, when we were free, there was simply more physical contact. Hugs, a few cuddles, kisses…

I shook my head, my cheeks still burning at the mere memories. Ranmaru shot me a smug smirk, obviously understanding what I was thinking about. Not many things could make me flustered like that, after all. To change his mind before he could make a smartass comment, I tried to steal one of the cakes.

He slapped my hand with his spoon.

"Ow!" I shot him a pleading look.

He sighed, shaking his head, before pointing at the plate.

"You can take _one"_

"Yes!"

Cheering, I instantly grabbed my prize. He could never resist the puppy eyes. Happily munching on the delicious crab cake, I then returned to the couch to get started on one of my new songs, while he started cooking again.

"Hey guys!"

The rest of the group greeted back, already working on the choreography. I wasn't late, but they were all eager to get started.

"You seem happy, Ary-chan" smiled Natsuki. "You saw Ranmaru-sempai again?"

"Earlier" she confirmed, smiling too. "I still can't believe we played in the Director's hands all along. To think we'd end up together…"

"Aw, Ary-chan is so cute when she's rambling!"

As the taller blond trapped her in one of his deadly hugs and started spinning her around, she failed to notice the looks the rest of the group were exchanging. They still hadn't brought up the subject between themselves or any of the two concerned, but knew it couldn't be held off much longer. If they didn't do it soon, then they would no longer have the time.

"After the practice" quietly said Tokiya.

All agreeing with a firm nod of the head, they then returned to the practice. Arya was free once more, though dizzy, and they went in place while Syo discreetly informed Natsuki of their plans.

Arya stifled yet another yawn. They had been at it for hours, and she couldn't tell if she could go another round.

"Maybe we should call it a day" proposed Otoya, ruffling her hair. "Ary is dead on her feet, and I'm getting tired too"

"Exhausting ourselves won't do any good" agreed Masato, shooting a wondering glance at the girl. "Though it isn't like you to be so easily tired. Has something happened?"

"I haven't slept much last night" she admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I was working on a new song, and I didn't see time pass…"

They all shook their head in fond exasperation at that, and she yawned again.

"Alright, Kitten. Go to sleep already" chuckled Ren, nudging her towards to door.

"See you to-o-o-morrow guys"

They bid her goodnight, and she finally left. As soon as the door closed, they huddled in the back of the room, taking place against the wall or on the seats and the couches.

"I don't like it" instantly informed Syo, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know its not our place to decide what she can and can't do, but damn it! We're talking about _Kurosaki Ranmaru!"_

"I think they make a great couple" replied Natsuki, smiling. "They really love each other, and they're cute together!"

"It's kind of weird to know they're dating, but he's not a bad guy either" shrugged awkwardly Otoya. "And remember what Ary told us? They were both ready to leave so that the other could stay. I think that has to count for something"

"It was to be expected from Arya" pointed out Masato, thoughtful. "Though I must admit that it was surprising, coming from Kurosaki. He isn't one to show many emotions, but it would seem Ary manages to bring out the best in him… and the worst, at times"

"The Muses approve of their relationship" announced Cecil, beaming. "They are chanting of their loves to the stars and beyond, so that those feelings can reach everyone~!"

They all blinked at the younger boy's little outburst but, realizing he was lost in his own world, they returned their attention to the matter at hand.

"Kurosaki isn't one for romance, that is for sure" mused Ren. "But I think we can all agree that he's the one for Ary, and she's the one for him. I doubt they'd find a better match elsewhere"

"But still… _Kurosaki Ranmaru?_ The emo guy that constantly fights with Ary? The one who snapped at her because she kissed a guy even though they weren't even close to entering a relationship? The one that insults her day in and day out? _"_ insisted Syo.

"They may fight and insult each other, as you put it, but it was the very nature of their relationship before they decided to go farther into it" replied Masato.

"Plus, she finds it funny, and she loves sparring" added Otoya.

"And he was obviously jealous when the kiss happened" agreed Ren.

The shorter blond scowled, easily understanding he was the only one who didn't agree with this turn of events.

"I understand, Syo-chan" assured Natsuki, patting his head. "Ary is like a little sister to all of us, so of course seeing her go with someone else can feel weird, or annoying. However…"

"However, her happiness passes before all" resumed Tokiya, speaking for the first time.

"But what if he hurts her?" the hot-tempered Idol tried one last argument, already knowing he had lost.

"Then we'll be there for her when she needs us" concluded the black-haired boy. "What she needs are her friends, _us,_ supporting her, not standing in her way. And if worst comes to worst, then we'll have her back, just like she'd have ours if the situation was reversed"

They could only agree with that. Letting out an heavy sigh, Syo leaned back in his seat, defeated. He knew his wariness was unwarranted, all could see that Arya was happy with this new development. Hell, all could see even Ranmaru happy, and that wasn't something you saw every day.

So, the scowl still in place, Syo gave in.

Before an evil grin stretched his lips.

"She'll never hear the end of it"

"Of course we're teasing her" Tokiya actually rolled his eyes at that.

"Seeing Kitten all flustered is amusing" chuckled Ren.

"It's not a chance we can let pass" agreed the blue-haired boy.

"She's so cute when she turns red!" beamed Natsuki.

"She'll probably retaliate, though" pointed Cecil, amused too and back in reality.

"Nan, she loves us too much for that" retorted Otoya, grinning.

As they laughed and joked some more, they failed to realize that the very one they were talking about had been listening in since the conversation started.

Arya had forgotten her bag in the room and, not wanting to come back the next day, decided to go back for it. Only to find the boys in a deep talk, too.

She closed the door, a slight smile dancing on her lips. She knew they'd talk about it sooner or later, and was honestly unsure of how it'd turn out.

 _Guess I don't have to worry anymore._

The girl was simply glad they weren't going to try and separate them, though she lightly scolded herself for thinking they'd do that in the first place. They loved her as much as she loved them, after all.

The Idol then sweatdropped.

 _Still, though. I hope they won't be too heavy on the teasing. I can only handle this much before loosing it._


	59. Kitty Cat Babies

**2**

 **Kitty Cat Babies**

 **(Guest1995)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Ranmaru returned to the apartment he shared with Quartet Night that evening, he wasn't expecting to be greeted with his girlfriend and four kittens, Neko lazily lying on the couch.

Frozen in the doorstep, it took him a few seconds to fully register.

"Oh, Ranmaru!" beamed the black-haired girl, noticing him. "I understand now why Neko wasn't around lately! It's because she was pregnant!"

"I thought Neko was a boy" he blinked, still surprised.

"Me too, until I found those cutie pies playing around"

Grinning, she gently lifted one and kissed its forehead. Purring, the little cat licked the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

 _Cute…_

Shaking his head, the bassist dumped his bags in the entrance and slowly approached so as to not scare them away. As soon as he sat next to Arya, though, two of the little pack joined him. One jumped onto his lap, while the other rubbed its head against his tight.

"They like you, uh?" laughed the green-eyed girl. "Aren't they cute? Say, can we keep them? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"There's four of them…"

"I'll help take care of these little guys, don't worry!" she instantly assured. "I just can't bring myself to give them away. So please?"

Ranmaru stared at her for a second.

 _Damn it._

He couldn't resist the puppy eyes, and that damn pipsqueak knew it all too well. So, instead glancing down to the kittens, he however found himself unable to do otherwise than to agree.

They could absolutely _not_ give them away.

"Alright" he finally agreed, petting one of the baby cats. "Gotta name them, though"

"Yes! Hey, hey, how about we choose two names each?" she then proposed, putting two of the kittens on her lap. "I name these two and you name these ones"

He nodded, knowing that they wouldn't come to an agreement if they decided to name all of them together. So, picking up the first one, he thought for a moment. He wasn't really good with names, but whatever he picked would be better than what Arya could come up with, that was for sure.

The one in his hands was the bigger of the little band, with a warm, golden fur and deep orange eyes.

"I've decided!"

"Already?"

Arya nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She presented him a really small one, all black, with the same orange eyes as the one he was holding. The second one had too a golden fur, and green eyes.

"This one's Pumpkin" she announced, gesturing to the one in her hands, before putting it down and pointing at the golden one. "And that one's Naruto"

"Are you sure-"

"Yes"

Her eyes were telling him she wasn't backing down from her decision. So, with a sigh, he returned to his own task. After another moment, he finally decided.

"Well, I present to you Jack"

"Jack?"

"Jack"

"…"

"…"

"Okay" she shrugged. "What about her?"

The fourth one seemed to be the sole female of the pack, with deep black fur and green eyes that strangely reminded him of someone.

He already knew.

"Pipsqueak"

"And you're saying _I'm_ bad with names?" she taunted, laughing. "That's terrible"

"Hey!" he protested, though amused too. "She's the same as you: black hair, green eyes, really small, and really cute too"

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at each other, and Ranmaru instantly looked away with a scowl, pink tainting his cheeks.

Arya's were already flaming a deep red.

"Alright, so Pumpkin, Naruto, Jack and Pipsqueak" concluded the girl, trying to shake off her own embarrassment. "Plus Neko. Well, we got a great batch. Hey, we've got babies now!"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds weird out of context" he retorted, clearing his throat to chase away the awkward still lingering in the air.

Now amused, Arya leaned closer to him, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"So… I'm cute?"

"Shut up" he grunted.

He then leaned in and kissed her. They kept the contact for a few seconds, before the both of them pulled away, and Arya let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she smiled softly, petting Pumpkin. "For keeping them"

"Of course"

They were about to kiss again, when the door of the apartment slammed open. Instantly, the both pulled away in a startle.

While they had been a couple for a while now, they still weren't used to PDA around their friends, what with all the heavy teasing from STARISH, the cooing from Reiji, the annoyed/soft looks of Camus –when he thought no one was looking- and the unending questions from Ai –who was still learning about romantic relationships, apparently-.

"We're back~!" sang Reiji, waltzing in with the other two behind him.

He then noticed Arya and Ranmaru sitting on the floor, both flushing a deep red, even though they were both trying to hide it.

"Eh~? What happened?" he approached, curious.

There was a moment of silence.

Then.

"Look! Ranmaru and I have new babies!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Reiji fainted, and Ranmaru facepalmed.

"Ary…" he groaned. "I told you not to put it out of context…"

"… oops?"

"Idiots" Camus grumbled under his breath, going into the kitchen. "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

"Babies?" then repeated Ai, tilting his head. "Would this mean that you and Arya have had a sexual rela-"

"NO!"

* * *

 **Your thoughts? I found it kind of funny, to be honest.**

 **Toddles~!**


	60. A Deal Is A Deal

**3**

 **A Deal Is A Deal**

 **(animefreak112097)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Just give up already"

"Never!"

I kicked him under the chin, and managed to free myself somehow. Kicking his legs, he jumped to avoid the sudden attack, and I used his momentum to tackle him to the floor.

He grunted under the impact of the landing, and I laughed.

"Victory!"

Before I could move, though, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. Too surprised to react, I noticed too late as he switched places with me.

"Nooo…" I whined, now truly trapped.

"Victory" he smirked smugly.

He let me go, and I swatted his arm in return.

"Cheater" I huffed.

He simply laughed, and I crossed my arms over my chest, turning my back to him with a stomp of my foot.

 _Childish, I know. But who cares? I lost, damn it!_

I happened sometimes, for not saying a lot. I won many fights, lost many more. However, today's was different: we made a bet. If I won, then he had to take a week off and be my personal cook all along. If _he_ won, then I'd have to…

A shudder ran down my spine, and I groaned, plopping back on the floor.

"I'm going to die…"

"Drama queen" he snorted, ruffling my hair. "Now up, you've got a bet to honor"

In the end, he had to physically drag me from the training room. I wasn't about to help him achieve his evil schemes, after all.

* * *

"I hate you"

"Of course youd do"

"No, I really, really hate you. Like, three times normal hate"

"Mm-mm"

Pouting, and easily understanding my words had no effect on him whatsoever, I simply decided to stop talking.

"…"

"…"

"Ary?"

Ignoring him, I started working on a song, not even looking his way. There was a weird sound between a laugh and an incredulous cough.

"Are you… are you giving me the silent treatment? Really?"

I kept on ignoring him.

After another moment of tense silence, barely broken by the sound of my pencil scratching the paper, he groaned and got up from the couch. I kept on working as he arrived behind me. I had since long gotten over the bubble-thingy with him –something he was incredibly smug about, for some reason-. Wrapping his arms around me, he then laid his head on mine.

"You can be so childish sometimes"

"You're one talking" I snorted, unable to stop myself. "You made me wear cat ears, Kurosaki! _Cat ears! AGAIN"_

He laughed at that, and my anger melted like butter under the sun. I couldn't really stay mad at him, not when he laughed like that.

 _Ugh, I'm so whipped._

"How long do I have to wear them?" I whined, however giving in.

"The whole week we'll be together" he grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"A week!?" I paled, before letting my head hit the counter. "The guys are going to tease me to _death_ … your girlfriend will be a fricking corpse! You know, necrophilia is greatly frowned upon in today's- wait. Did you say we'd be together?"

I straightened in my seat to look at him –which wasn't easy, seeing he was still holding me- and his grin lessened a little.

"Well, gotta admit: I feel kind of bad that my girlfriend feels like she needs to beat me in a physical spar for us to spend time together"

I winced a little at that, and managed to turn around to fully face him.

"I just didn't want to impose or anything" I fiddled with my fingers, looking down. "We both have work, I know that, but…"

"Ary" I looked back at his beautiful, heterochromatic eyes, and he leaned down so that we could be on the same level of height. "I'm never too busy to spend time with you, okay? We said we would try to make things work out, and we will. Deal?"

I offered a small smile, before pecking him on the lips.

"Deal"

* * *

 **So, how was it? I'm getting more requests from my oh-so-dear readers, and it makes me so happy! Look forward to a new chapter soon!**


	61. Singing Under The Rain

**4**

 **Singing Under The Rain**

 **(box (Guest))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I hummed under my breath, barely aware of the rain biting my skin. The faint thunder growling in the distance was a background sound, and the lightning firing above the outside of the city were but quick flashes, gone as fast as they appeared.

Work kept pilling up since our win at the decisive concert, and while I was more than happy to have so many offers, I needed a break. So, when Shining announced that STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and even HEAVENS were going on a two-week long vacation on an island that belonged to both agencies, well, anyone can easily guess how overjoyed we all had been.

We were leaving tomorrow, with the two other groups, and I couldn't wait to get some much needed rest and relaxation. It would probably be our last vacation before the whole SSS concert, and I needed to breath a little.

"Ary, what the hell are you doing out there?"

"Enjoying the rain, obviously" I snorted, cracking an eye open.

Ranmaru scowled down at me, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're going to be sick"

"'Nan, I don't get sick" I assured, waving my hand as if swatting a fly. "Never has, never will"

"Don't tempt fate, short stuff" he huffed, bumping me on the head. "Now come inside, there's some hot chocolate ready"

I grinned, raising my arms to him. He scoffed, none of us moving for a moment. He then sighed, giving in. I squealed in delight as he lifted me for a piggyback ride.

"You're such a kid"

"Ya love me anyway" I teased, poking his cheek.

"Sometimes I wonder"

"You're mean" I made a face, poking him again.

"Stop that!"

"No" I poked him once more.

"Stop or I'm dropping you"

I tensed, my finger barely a centimeter from his face.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

Oh, he would, I knew he would. So, giving up, I simply settled on his back for the rest of the little trip back to the apartment.

* * *

.

.

My head was _beating._ It felt as if someone was playing drums _inside_ , which hurt like hell. It was as if lava was flowing through my veins instead of my blood, and band of sweats were covering my forehead.

Groaning, I slowly straightened into a sitting position. Instantly, my vision doubled and dark spots danced before my eyes. Blinking hard to chase them away, it took me a few seconds to get back some grasp over my senses.

 _What the hell is happening?_

Deciding not to let it bother me –probably just having a hard time getting up- I jumped out of bed to prepare for the day.

Wrong move.

I felt faint, my muscles relaxing instead of working as told. Next thing I knew, I was lying down, kissing the floor.

"Ugh…"

As I tried to push myself back up, I suddenly realized that all my strength had left me. I felt _weak,_ which was a first for me.

And it was _not_ fun.

"Rya-chan, are you alright?" it was Reiji's voice.

"M'fine…"

Something in my voice –was it the tremor or the faintness- must have told him otherwise, for he entered.

We stared at each other for half-a-second, until his usually cheerful expression broke down into a frown. Crouching next to me, he placed an hand on my forehead, only to instantly pull it away.

"You're burning up!" worry was clearly etched on his features.

Before I could do anything, he lifted me and put me back on my bed.

"Reiji-"

"Stay"

I offered a military salute, gulping a little. He seemed serious, which meant things were worst than I imagined.

 _Damn it! And we're supposed to leave in… wait, how long was I out for!? We have fifteen minutes left!_

Before I could even think of disobeying and starting to get change, the four members of QUARTET NIGHT came crashing into the room.

"You were right" surprise shone through Camus's tone. "She's sick"

"Wait, what?" I gaped.

"From the symptoms, she caught a cold" pointed out Ai, scanning me. "I would believe she caught it during yesterday's storm"

"As if" I rolled my eyes.

Bad move.

"Owie…"

My head was hurting even more, now. Then, a violent coughing fit made my whole body slump on the mattress.

 _It can't be…_

"I never get sick…" I protested.

"Ary, you look like shit" deadpanned Ranmaru.

"Why, is that a way to talk to your girlfriend?" I snorted.

Yet another mistake. The snort sent me into another coughing fit, and some snot started flowing down my nose.

"Oh my God, this is disgusting" I instantly wiped it away with the tissues Ai was handing me.

"I'm sorry, Rya-chan" frowned Reiji. "But I don't think you should go on the vacation in your state"

"Wait, what? No way!"

I tried to get back onto my feet, but the brunet pushed me down.

"I'm serious" he placed his hands on his hips, his mother-hen mode fully on. "It'll only get worse, and the best way to treat a cold is to stay home and rest"

"But the vacation-"

"Will be passed here" cut the eldest Idol. "I'll call Shining, let him know of Rya-chan's state and see what we can do"

He left the room, pulling out his phone. Clenching my fist, I forced myself to straighten. My muscles were sore and my body felt heavy, but I couldn't just give up on the trip either! We were supposed to relax and have fun and-

"Ary, you'll only make things worst if you try to force yourself" warned Ranmaru, coming to sit next to me. "Reiji's right, you have to stay here"

"But the vacation…" I whined.

"There'll be plenty others" he retorted, flicking my nose.

"Pushing yourself past exhaustion isn't how a professional should act" scolded slightly Camus.

"I know that, but-"

"From my calculations, your cold should be gone in a week, at most" announced Ai, patting my head in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. "You can join us once you're feeling better"

I already knew I had lost. I was still coughing as if the Devil himself was choking me, and I felt like Ranmaru so gallantly put it: utmost shit.

 _So what, I'm passing the next week alone?_

 _This is going to be a pain._

"Alone?" I startled, having apparently talked out loud. "I ain't leaving you alone, pipsqueak. Who knows what you'd do to yourself? You'd probably end up dying on the couch or something" taunted my boyfriend.

"I feel your love" I drawled. "But seriously, don't. It's your vacation too, and-"

"And I'm going to stay with you until you feel better, because you would have done the same damn thing for any of us" retorted the bassist.

"And because you love me"

"And because I love you" he gave in.

I could only smile at that, and Reiji came back.

"The Director says that you have to stay in bed so as to not aggravate your case, and that you'll be allowed to join us on the island once you feel better. Also, he told me to tell Ran-Ran that chicken soup is the best for cold" he resumed.

I couldn't decide whether to be amused or creeped out by the fact that the Director apparently knew that Ranmaru would be staying before I did.

"Well, it's decided!" Reiji clasped his hands together. "Get better, Rya-chan. Ran-Ran, take care of her, though I doubt I have to tell you"

"Get lost already"

The brunet waved, before disappearing. Camus and Ai bid their goodbyes, and left too. After a moment of silence, I looked away.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"… because I got sick?"

He rolled his eyes, poking my forehead. I winced, rubbing the sore spot.

"Because I didn't listen to you" I then corrected.

"Exactly. Now, you're staying in this bed until _I_ say you can get out" he warned, getting up. "I'll go make some soup. And I swear to God, Ary, if you try to get up, I _will_ attack you to the bed"

"Kinky~"

He whacked me again, and pain reverberated in my skull.

"Ow…"

"Sorry" he apologized, apparently just realizing I truly was sick. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I told you so"

For only answer, I slammed my pillow in his face.

* * *

 **So, for those of whom their reviews aren't appearing right away: don't worry! I still receive them by mail, so I read them as soon as you post them!**

 **Thank you all for following, and keep the requests coming ;-)**


	62. Perfect Fit

**5**

 **Perfect Fit**

 **(sipsi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I was annoyed, very much so.

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT had teamed up to execute a terrible, terrible plan. The victim? Why, myself. The goal? To make me wear a dress.

They stole all of my pants, shorts and t-shirts, leaving only a dress on the bed. I had no other clothes whatsoever, and time was running away. I was supposed to leave in ten minutes for work, damn it!

 _This isn't funny,_ I cursed under my breath, swearing revenge.

Diving under my bed, I managed to dig out a pair of shorts from under tons of dust and wrinkled papers. Sneezing, I took a moment to thoroughly rid it of the crap that had accumulated over it in the month or so it had been lying there.

I still needed a shirt, though. I couldn't exactly go out half-naked, and I wasn't fond of parading in bra.

 _I could always threaten Natsuki's hat… nan, too mean._

For all I knew, he didn't even know of it-

 _Who am I kidding? He's probably the one who thought up the whole plan._

Because for all his sweetness, Natsuki was probably the one who wanted to see me in a dress the most.

I shook my head. I needed to focus, or I'd be late. Rubbing my arms, I took one last look around. For a second, I thought about ripping off the top of the dress and wear it like a shirt. However, I instantly pushed away the idea. Even though I wouldn't wear it, I'd feel bad if I tear it to pieces.

 _And of course, all of the guys are already gone, so I can't blackmail them into giving my clothes back-_

An idea suddenly clicked in my mind.

Dashing out of my room, I ran to Ranmaru's. The bassist had fled as soon as I discovered the scheme, apparently not intending on facing my wrath, and thus had left his room in quite a mess.

A mess composed of music sheets, a half-made bed, and _clothes._

I grabbed the first shirt that I could find. It was way, _way_ too big for me, and it felt like I was swimming in it. However, I had no time to be picky. So, running back to grab my back, I then literally flew out of the apartment.

 _I'll get them back for this._

* * *

 _._

 _._

When I came back home, it was only to be assaulted by numerous flashes. Blinking hard to chase the white spots from my vision, I then glared at all the boys.

They chuckled nervously, until Syo jabbed his finger at me.

"Wait! You're not wearing it!"

"How'd you do it?" wondered Otoya, surprised, lowering his camera. "I'm sure we hid all of your clothes"

"You did" my eye twitched, I crossed my arms over my chest. "So I took someone else's shirt"

They all groaned, realizing their mistake with Reiji wailing in the background about 'what Princess _doesn't_ wear a dress?' and whatnot.

"Guys…" I offered a sweet smile.

They all tensed at that, reporting their attention to me. I then let go of all of my killing intent. STARISH laughed uneasily, before running out of the apartment. Camus instantly retired to his room, muttering about training or something. Ai disappeared somehow, and Reiji simply patted my head before leaving too. Ranmaru seemed about to escape, but I grabbed him by the collar.

"I can't believe you helped them!" I growled, whacking him behind the head.

"Ow!" he grunted. "Don't hit so hard, it was just a joke…"

"Next time you try that, I'll be the one making you wear a dress" I promised.

"… noted. You- wait. Is that my shirt?"

I grinned, extending my arms to show him.

"Yup! Thanks a bunch, even if you didn't you" I grinned smugly. "Kind of fits me, doesn't it?"

Next thing I knew, his cheeks became as red as Otoya's hair. Then, he leaned in and trapped my mouth with his. We kissed for a moment, before he pulled away and placed his forehead against mine, his breath ghosting over my lips.

"Fits perfectly"

* * *

 **I love you guys so much!**

 **Can't wait for more requests, look forward to other chapters!**


	63. Down In Ghost Town

**6**

 **Down In Ghost Town**

 **(claryfairchildmangaka)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayden!"

My breath ragged, it took me a few seconds to focus back onto reality. My heart was beating too fast, I needed some fresh air.

Throwing the covers aside, I jumped onto my feet and practically ran out of my room, not making a noise. The floor was cold, but I couldn't care less at the moment. It felt as if I would implode at any moment, any second.

I stumbled onto the balcony, the cold wind of the night biting my skin. My hands shaking but firmly gripping the the railing, I closed my eyes and forced myself to breath.

 _In. Out. In. Out. God damn it, girl, get a grip!_

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally managed to settled down my panic and see straight. Forcing the dark thoughts away, I focused on the bright lights emanating from the city below, the soft buzzing of cars still running, the wind even colder against my sweat-covered skin…

"Ary?"

Startled, I spun around to face Ranmaru, who was rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?"

It was the last straw. The tears I had managed to push down broke through my barriers and started running down my cheeks. Gasping for air, I latched in his arms, trying to stifle my sobs: in vain.

"Wow! Pipsqueak? Hey, Ary? Ary, what's going on?"

I tried to answer, I really did, but the words just wouldn't come out. My throat kept constricting itself each time my voice formed, and my not-so-silent cries made it all the more difficult to express myself.

In the end, the bassist apparently decided to let me have my moment before asking any questions. I wasn't in the state to answer anyway.

* * *

.

.

Once I finally managed to calm down somewhat, Ranmaru guided me back inside. I didn't have the strength to do anything, so he had to pull me behind him. Closing the door, he then made me sit at the table and dropped his jacket on my shoulders, before disappearing in the kitchen.

I kept silent while he did… well, whatever he was doing. My mind kept reeling back to my nightmare, to the memories…

I shook my head violently. Now was not the time for another breakdown.

After another minute or so, my boyfriend came back and placed down a fuming cup of hot chocolate before me. Offering a tentative smile –which dropped quickly-, I then took a slow sip.

The warm chocolate slipped on my tongue, warming up my sore throat and finally bringing some calmness in my restless heart.

"Thanks" I put it down, taking a deep breath. "I needed that"

"Anytime" he replied, sitting next to me. "So, what happened?"

My grip on the cup tightened, but I forced my muscles to relax.

"It's nothing"

"Nightmare?"

"… not exactly"

"Memory?"

"… not exactly either"

He raised an eyebrow, and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut.

"Since my brother's death, there's been a few times where I had… visions, of some sort" I answered, somewhat awkwardly. "I see things… imagine things, that I never saw or never actually happened. My mind keeps playing the 'what if's and once in a while, it appears in night terrors. I can't really do anything about those, and it's not like they happen often either. They just… do"

I looked away, my throat dry once more. After a moment of silence, he got up and extended his arms.

"Come here"

Slightly curious, and seriously in need of a hug, I went into his embrace. He closed his arms around me, before lifting me from the floor and heading to the couch. He dropped onto it, and I hugged him tighter as I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Tell me about him?"

I hesitated for a second. Then, I started talking, unable to stop the flow.

"He was older than me, so he kept using his age as an excuse for doing everything he told me not to do. He could be such a jerk, at times. I loved him, though, and I know he loved me too. We used to spend the night together. Sometimes, while he worked on his music, I composed. He used to play me anything I wanted. Sometimes, when our parents made us sad or angry, we hid in the movie room to watch movies and eat popcorn until we were sick…"

* * *

.

.

When Reiji woke up next morning, it was only to find his best friend and the girl he had come to regard as a little sister sleeping soundly on the couch, in each other's arms.

Arya's eyes were red, somewhat irritated, but she seemed peaceful. The both of them seemed pretty tired too.

With a shake of his head and a slight smile, he dropped a blanket on them, before turning to Camus and Ai, who had woken up as well. He winked at them, placing a finger over his lips, before silently escaping to the kitchen.

The couple deserved their rest.

Plus, they were so cute!

* * *

 **Alright, so I'll try to post a new one as soon as possible! Thank you all again for keeping up, and don't hesitate over any request whatsoever -unless it's a lemon, then I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person-.**

 **Toddles~!**


	64. Your Biggest Fan

**7**

 **Your Biggest Fan**

 **(Anime No Akuma)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ran-Ran, you really gave your all tonight!"

"R-Reiji! Damn it, let me go!"

As the heterochromatic-eyed man struggled to free himself from the older man's grasp, the android and the Count shook their heads in exasperation, way too used to it by now to really make a fuss.

The brunet finally let his fellow Idol go.

He beamed at him. "Was it because Rya-chan was here?

The scowl that had settled on the grumpy man's lips twisted into an expression of genuine confusion.

"What?"

"Ary was in one of the VIP suits, along with Ringo-sensei," informed Ai., checking his phone. "As usual."

"Usual?"

This time, it was Camus's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you never noticed. She has come to each of our performances since the decisive concert."

 _Since you became a couple_ went unsaid, but heard by everyone.

"I… err…" No, Ranmaru never noticed. He never actually invited her to come, the thought never crossed his mind. He always believed she'd be too busy with the SSS coming up. "Is she still here?"

"She'll probably be at the apartment," shrugged Reiji. "Since she's unofficially living here now anyway."

"Right…"

* * *

When they got home, Arya was already there and working on another of her compositions. She didn't see them coming, completely focused on her work and cut off of reality thanks to her headphones.

As the other three members of QUARTNET NIGHT headed for their rooms, Ranmaru lingered behind. The corner of his lips quirked upwards when he saw that the girl's head was bobbing up and down to the beat of a music only she could hear.

Curious, he approached. Without a warning, he grabbed the headphones and pulled them off.

"Gah!"

Startled, Arya fell off the couch. He snorted as she glared at him, before paling a little when noticing what he now had in his hands.

"No, wait-"

Ignoring her, he put the headphones on. After a second, he easily recognized the song.

 _Ah, your starlight twinkling in the sky_

 _Despite the loneliness in the dead of night,_

 _Uh, I want to enshroud and embrace your sparkle in my love!_

 _Just say QUARTET NIGHT!_

 _Just say QUARTET NIGHT!_

He took the headphones off, unable to hide the smug grin stretching his lips. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" she couldn't even look at him.

"Nothing. Just never thought I'd end up dating one of my fans," he teased.

"Excuse you?" she then scoff, red still tainting her cheeks. "I'm not one of your fans."

"Ouch."

"Idiot," she rolled her eyes. She then poked his chest. "I'm not _one_ of your fans. I'm _the_ biggest fan. There's a _difference."_

He blinked, surprised, then laughed and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them fell on the couch, and he kissed the top of her head.

After a minute or so of the position, Arya shifted.

"… can I get back to work?"

"… no."

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Old man."

"Little girl."

"Ass-"

He kissed her, promptly cutting her off. She instantly kissed back, mentally deciding that work could wait a little longer.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm still alive! I'm sorry it took me so long but I'm really focusing my time and energy on my studies and my other stories. It's kind of short, but I hope you liked it anyway!**

 **Later~**


	65. Old Habits Die Hard

**Old Habits Die Hard**

 **(Anime No Akuma)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I was tired. The Triple S would soon be at our door, and there were still so many things left to do!

 _I just wanna sleep…_

But I couldn't. I still had to finish composing, and I had to practice the choreography, and I also had to stretch and finish learning my new script and-

I let my head hit the table. "Ugh, I can't do this!"

After a few seconds, I heard someone coming into the dining room.

"… still alive, squirt?"

"I'm tired," I whined.

"Then why don't you go to sleep? It _is_ pretty late," Ranmaru remarked, leaning against the doorframe.

"But I've got work to do and if I don't do it now, then I'll have even more tomorrow!" I groaned, hitting my head against the table again.

" _Please,_ stop doing that," cringed my boyfriend.

"Seriously, though! I've got loads of work and I wouldn't usually complain but right now, I feel like my brain is about to melt… I'd grab some coffee, but I don't have the time to make it," I sighed, rubbing my temples.

Sighing heavily, I reported my attention back to the papers scattered on the table. After a few seconds, I realized that my script wasn't amongst them.

 _I forgot it back at the agency._

"Damn it!"

Before my forehead could make contact with the table again, though, something soft got in between. Straightening, I then noticed the pillow that had been thrown between me and a future headache.

"What…"

"I told you to stop doing that," scolded my boyfriend, ruffling my hair. "Look, if you can't take a break, then keep on working and I'll make that coffee for you."

"Really?" Hope swelled in my chest.

"Really," he rolled his eyes. "But at _one_ condition-"

"Anything!"

"You have to stop at eleven."

Instantly, I deflated. I shot a look at the clock.

"B-but it's in not even an hour!"

"Then better get to it, right?"

With that, he went into the kitchen. Cursing under my breath, I wasted no time in returning to work.

* * *

The coffee had been delicious and I finished most of my work. In the end, I accepted to work on my choreography the next day, and Ranmaru promised to help me learn my lines in the morning.

We were now both sitting on the couch, myself lying against him. He made a good pillow, that much was certain.

"Why don't you got to bed?"

"I'm comfy…" I muttered, snuggling closer to his warmth.

He chuckled a little. Then, his fingers started running through my hair, lightly massaging my scalp. I sighed happily, the gentle moves slowly lulling me to sleep.

"… _prrr…"_

...

…

 _Oh, fuck my life._

"Ary… did you just _purr!?"_

I simply hid my face in my hands. Why, oh _why_ couldn't I get rid of that damn habit?

* * *

 **I simply realized that Ranmaru never actually knew that she could purr lol. Can you just imagine his face, though?**


End file.
